Unintentional Interception
by CJFAA
Summary: On his way to Mrs. Lincoln's Christian bumps into a young girl, drastically changing the course of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**JUNE 29TH 1998**

Why I have to spend my summer cleaning Mr. Lincoln's backyard is beyond me, and to add insult to injury, I'm not getting paid. This is taking advantage of a minor.

"What the fuck? Watch where you are going." Okay, maybe I should have been watching where I was going as well.

"Sorry, I had my head stuck in my book." Oh wow, it's a little girl about Mia's age. Her bright blue seems too big for her face. She's a beautiful little thing.

"It's okay I should have been paying attention as well," I say helping her up. "And you didn't hear the bad word I used." She lets out a soft giggle, and I swear by day just got brighter. "My name is Anastasia, but everyone calls me Ana," she says putting out her little hands for me to shake.

"Hi Ana, I'm Christian. Pleased to meet you." I shake her hands. I feel a small jolt and looking at her I notice she felt it too. What's that about.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the park, I love it there. It's got the perfect place to sit and read."

"What are you reading?"

"Of Mice and Men." Isn't she a little too young to be reading that? Hell, I'm meant to be reading that this summer for the start of school.

"How old are you?" she giggles again, and I can't help but smile.

"I'm 8; I will be 9 in September. I love reading; it's my favorite thing to do" We get to the park and sit under a huge tree providing shade from the sun.

"Is that what you want to do when you grow up, be an editor." She looks a little perplexed. "That's what editors do; they read books before you can buy them." I try explaining.

"That is perfect. Yes, then that's what I want to do." She says beaming.

"Would you read it out loud?" I ask. She nods and starts reading.

We spent the day in the park; Ana shares her lunch with me, and I buy us ice cream from the park vendor. We head home when it starts to get late. I walk Ana home. She waves at Mr. Steele. Oh, Ana is Mr. Steele's kid.

"Hey, dad. This is Christian."

"Yes, baby girl I know who he is."

"Good evening Mr. Steele." He looks at me for a minute, making his mind up about something.

"I take it we shall see more of you." I didn't realize how much I wanted to see Ana again until he asks.

"Yes Mr. Steele, if it's okay with you."

"It's fine with me son, as long as your parents know where you are here." Crap, mom, is going to be pissed. I was supposed to clean Lincoln's backyard. I completely forgot. I say my goodbye to Ana and her dad and run home.

I walk through the house into the kitchen ready for the dressing down I will no doubt be getting. "Hi mom, sorry…" She raises her hand stopping me.

"Ray called, told us what happened." Huh. "And your dad said the thought he saw you at the park on his way home from work. You can go to Elena's tomorrow.

"Mom, if you don't mind I'd rather spend the day with Ana, we are reading Of Mice and Men."

"As long as Ray doesn't have a problem with it."

"He doesn't." I quickly reply. That went a lot better than I thought.

I have a quick shower and head down to dinner. "Elena is disappointed you will not be working in her backyard." My mom says.

"I'm sure she is," Elliot mumbled. Before mom can say anything, he asks if I want to play Tekken on Play station.

"Sure why not." Everybody expects me to say no and go to my room sulking. I'm in such a good mood today I'd like it to continue. Elliot and I used to do this all the time that was until I hit 13 and I found the nightmares and life, in general, difficult to cope with.

* * *

"Christian, Christian."

"Hmm, what?"

"Ray was on the phone for you. He was wondering if can come round today."

"What time is it?"

"It's half eight." What? I never sleep this late. Come to think of it, I don't remember having any nightmares. All I remember is Ana's voice reading to me.

"Oh okay, mom."

I head downstairs to have a quick breakfast and run out of the house. I make it to Ana's in no time, just as I am about to knock, the door swings open and a woman rushes out nearly knocking me over, doesn't even acknowledge me. I'm about to make a sarcastic remark when I hear Ana's voice. "Hey, Christian have you had breakfast yet."

"Yeah, who was that?"

"My mother." I have grown up with issues because of the crack whore, so Ana's tone of voice tells me this is an issue she doesn't want to discuss.

I take Ana into town to help her with groceries; I follow her around holding the basket and picking things off the shelf as she can barely reach the stuff she wants. Ray usually helps with this but he is swamped with work, and I was more than happy to help. On our way out we bump into Mrs. Lincoln, I have to say the woman is hot but creeps me out a bit.

"Christian, I have to say I'm disappointed you refused to clear the rubble in my yard."

"Yeah, something else came up."

"Well, how about next week, I'm sure whatever you had would be done by then."

"No, It will take me the whole summer to clear it up."

"Really, what could be so important?" Okay, she's really beginning to piss me off."

"Mrs. Lincoln, my ice cream is melting I have to go." With that, we walk past her and her scowling face.

"That was weird," Ana says. I don't disagree; she just seemed too eager to get me to her house. Her husband is loaded; I'm sure they can afford to get their backyard cleared.

**MAY 26TH 2011**

"What are you thinking about?"

"The day I run into you."

"You mean the day you sent me sprawling," she says giggling. "You know next month will make it 13 years."

"Look at you, all grown and graduating," Ray says from the front seat.

"Dad you do realize, technically I've been an adult for some time now. "She says rolling her eyes.

"Young lady watch it with the eyes." That sends Ana and I laughing, Ray has been saying that for as long as I can remember. There are two things that will never change when it comes to Ana. Eye rolling and that smart mouth.

We arrive at WSU for the graduation ceremony where I also happen to be speaking. Ana spots Kate and waves her over. "Hey Ana, Christian good to see you again." She and Ana hit if off their first day when they both moved into their shared dorm. They moved in together during their second year. "Christian the Dean is looking for you."

"Of course, he is," I mumble. Every time I come to visit Ana, this guy has something to talk about. I hug Ana goodbye and make my way towards the stage.

If anyone had told me at 14, my life would turn out this well. I would have told them they were more fucked than I was at that age. Meeting Ana was the single greatest thing to have happened to me; it changed the course of my life.

I'm trying my best not to look bored while handing out the diplomas; I only agreed to do this because the chance to hand Ana her diploma was too good to pass up. I look at Ana, and she sticks out her tongue making me smile. The girl in front of me thinks I'm smiling because of her. She soon realizes I'm not looking at her and turns to see who I'm looking at as she walks off the stage.

Since we got here, I've noticed that most of the girls glaring at Ana, quite a few of the guys glaring at me, trying to anyway. For the last couple of years, there have been speculations about the nature of our relationship.

With the exception of the women in my family, Ana is the only female I've been seen with. She's been my date to just about every gala and charity ball including coping together for as long as I can remember.

Finally, Ana walks towards me to get her diploma, and I can't help the face splitting smile I'm wearing. "Congratulations Miss Steele," I say shaking her hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," she says giggling.

"Oh, Fuck it," I say picking her up and giving her a bone-crushing hug, her giggling gets louder. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Kate shaking her head at our antics. I give her a kiss on the cheek; before she gets off the stage, she gives Kate a quick hug.

I had just got back from a five week trip to Prague; I missed Ana terribly. Before the trip, work had me tied down for the better part of four months. Being a CEO wasn't easy. From the airport, I took Charlie Tango straight to Portland to spend the weekend with her.

We were on our way back from the movie theater when Kate texted Ana to warn her. Her then boyfriend had brought his friend over, a friend who happened to have a thing for Ana. Ana looked at me and smiled, by this point, we had our various routines down to a science. We decided to go with the making tea for my girlfriend routine.

The first time some guy showed interest in Ana, she had tried to turn him down gently, except he didn't hear it. I got to the party just as this idiot was starting to get fresh. I simply walked up to them and did the whole sorry I'm late routine. He took one look at me and backed off mumbling sorry to Ana.

Every time some guy had difficulty hearing no I made an appearance, sometimes just a phone call was enough.

We walked into the apartment said a quick hello to Kate, ignoring the fool whose smile faltered upon seeing me with Ana. We walked straight into Ana bedroom making unnecessary noise, the kind that had the fools' imagination running wild and just in case that didn't do it. My walking out shirtless in just cargo shorts making Ana her favorite weak tea was enough.

Sleeping in the same bed, as Ana was nothing new, we sometimes stayed up long into the night talking. On the rare occasions, I had a nightmare she'd hold me till morning, it was something she did the first time she stayed at Bellevue.

Except this night was different, I took Ana her tea, and when she took it from me her fingers brushed mine I felt the familiar jolt when our palms touched, but it wasn't our palms. It was a simple brush of fingers nothing more, and yet that jolt was bigger than ever.

Ana laughed it off as static, and I thought nothing more of it, but as I watched her blow on the tea trying to cool it down my insides stirred. I brushed it off as tiredness knowing full well it wasn't. Ana is a beautiful woman I would even go as far as say my best friend was sexy. But that night sexy took on a whole new meaning. My feeling for Ana had been growing rapidly over the past few years, and my decision to wait till she graduated was being steadily tested by that growing feeling.

The moment she laid down next to me, the slight brush of her skin against mine sent me and guy between my legs into a tale spin. I slept on my stomach for the rest of the night and woke with the biggest hard on I had ever sported, that was nothing new. I quickly made to the bathroom, locked the door and for the first time actively thought about my best friend while I jerked off. Considering I was using my hand, there was no way that should have left me fighting for breath and praying my legs would start working before Ana woke up. It wasn't the first time I had thought about Ana in this circumstance, but for the first time, I didn't feel wrong.

"Bro, where did you go?" I had drifted off again; we are having lunch to celebrate Ana's graduation.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked. I couldn't stop staring at her; that was when I wasn't in la-la land. She looked spectacular in her red dress; she wore it like a second skin.

"Yeah I'm fine, just reminiscing."

"Okay, I just going to use the bathroom I will be right back." And there they both go, what's with women and going to the bathroom together.

"Son you haven't got all the time in the world. One of these days someone is going to come along and sweep her off her feet. I rather that someone was you." Did Ray just give me his blessing? I looked at my mom who nodded agreeing with Ray. My parents had made it no secret that they would love to see me with Ana. Hell, I would love to see me with Ana so what was I waiting for. She has graduated, you have Ray's blessing time to act, time to do the one thing I've waited years for, make Ana mine.

**JULY 15TH 1998**

Ana and Ray are coming round for lunch, I'm working with Ray in his workshop as he is swamped, his nearest competitor went out of business and Ray has now got his customers and finishing the work they didn't finish. I help balance the books; maths has never been an issue, clean the workshop and keep things organized. I occasionally do some cutting and sanding. I make five dollars an hour. Hell, I would work for free, but he insisted.

I heard my parents talking about me yesterday, my dad is happy I'm staying out of trouble, and mom is just glad I'm sleeping through the night.

Watching Ray and Ana's relationship, I realize I have to make more of an effort with my family. It appears Ana's mother doesn't want to be part of the family, she's out of the house first thing in the morning and comes back late at night.

My attitude towards my family in the last couple of years has pretty much being the same, watching the hurt on Ray and Ana's face every time she ignores them has made me realize how my family feels when I ignore their attempts to get me involved.

Yes, I spent most of my time at the Steele's, but when I'm home I get more involved, I tell them how my day went. Yesterday I joined my dad and Elliot for a game of basketball. Ana and Mia might be the same age, but they couldn't be more different. At eight years old, Ana has been forced to grow up due to her mother's neglect, a situation I can identify with.

Mia dragged Ana to her room the moment they got here; they finally come down the stairs giggling about something. They make their way to the kitchen to help my mom with lunch. It's one thing they have in common their love for cooking.

We sit outside for lunch, as the weather is glorious. "Christian can I borrow some money, I've got a date tonight, and I'm broke," Elliot says while stuffing his face.

"If you are broke don't go. It's your fourth date this week I'm sure missing one won't kill you."

"Dad you don't understand."

"I understand more than you think."

"We were your age once," Ray adds.

"So Christi…"

"Sorry Elliot got plans for that money."

"Mia, can I…"

"No, you already owe me three bucks."

"Really Elliot you should be ashamed asking an 8-year-old for money." My mom says. Yeah right, Elliot doesn't know the meaning of the word.

Elliot and I are trading insults but using words like fudge instead of fuck. I see Ana's shoulders shaking; she's trying real hard not to laugh but failing miserably.

Ana and I are sitting on docks kicking our feet in the water, well I'm kicking my feet in the water, Ana's legs are nowhere near the water.

"How do you know my dad?" I was waiting for that, my behavior when I first met him was nothing to write home about.

"He built the handrail on the stairs."

"I thought it looked familiar," She mumbles.

"Ana can I ask you a question, and you can tell me to mind my own business if you want."

"Okay," She says slowly.

"What's the deal with your mom?" She's wringing her hands in her lap, something she does when she feels nervous.

"I honestly don't know; she started acting strange about a month ago. She leaves the house in the morning, and most nights I'm asleep before she comes homes." I had a mother who cared more about her next hit than she did me, so I understand. "Before this, she was never really there. That's why I learned to cook; Ray will slice and chop anything I needed and help me cook, she did nothing, she sat around reading magazines and complaining about all the things she could be doing. Sometimes I think it would be better if she left and didn't come back."

We are still sitting on the docks when Mia joins us, she shares a bar of chocolate with Ana and refuses to give me a piece so I steal a piece, pop it in my mouth before she can snatch it back.

"Christian you are going to pay for that." She screeches.

"You have to catch me first."

She and Ana start chasing me around the yard, they don't stand a chance, but that doesn't stop them.

"Ana time to head home," Ray says. "Do you want to stay and Christian can bring you home in the morning."

"Oh please stay" Mia interjects. "I've got clothes you can wear, and we can have a sleepover."

"Okay, I will see you in the morning," Ana says hugging her dad.

I see Mia hug mom and dad all the time, and Elliot do the same, but for some bizarre reason, none has affected me as seeing Ana and her dad do it. I don't know; maybe it's the knowledge that they only have each other.

My butt hits the floor with a bone-crunching thud, followed by giggling and squealing. That's when I realize the girls have taken full advantage of my distraction. Just as I'm about to get up they both jump on me pinning me to the floor, I hear a roar from the kitchen and Elliot comes running out like a madman, instead of helping me he joins the girls in pinning me to the floor, careful not to touch my chest.

Ana is sitting cross-legged on my bed; I woke up for the first time in a long time screaming. I planned on staying awake going back to bed was just not possible at the moment. Mia understood why I had nightmares but could I burden Ana with them.

"I want to know if you want to tell me."

"My birth mother was a crack whore she didn't care for me. Her pimp constantly abused me; I was either a punching bag or used as an ashtray. She was too far gone to care."

"That is why you don't like to be touched." She was an observant little thing.

"Yes."

"Does it bring back the memories or the pain?"

"How old are you again." She giggles. She is just too knowledgeable for her age.

"You should talk to Ray. Do you want me to stay with you?" I nod she lies down next to me; she's so tiny she barely takes up any space. I wrap my hands around her, and I'm asleep before I know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**JULY 16****TH**** 1998**

I wake up to find Mia in my bed as well, when did she get here. I slowly get out of bed so as to not disturb the girls.

"Christian do you know where the girls got to…" Mom asks.

"They are sleeping in my room."

"Oh good, what time are you going to Rays'."

"It won't be for a while yet, trying to get Ana out of bed in the mornings is a task of mammoth proportions."

"If you say so," she says chuckling.

"You are just looking for any excuse to use big words this morning," Ana says yawning while making her way back to Mia's room. I swear that is a thirty-something-year-old woman stuck in the body of an eight-year-old.

"Remind me again, how long did it take your dad to get you out of bed last week, oh and don't forget you asked him to wake you up." She sticks her tongue out at me before shutting the door in my face. That's more like it.

Mom makes us breakfast before heading for work, Mia refuses to stay at home with Elliot, can't say I blame her.

"She can come with Ana and me if that's alright."

"Please mom, can I go to Ana's," she says with puppy dog eyes.

"Behave yourself at Ray's, okay."

"I'll be on my best behavior." Lord help us.

When we get to Rays, I make a beeline straight for the workshop. Ray is waiting for the first coat of primer to dry. Perfect time to talk to him.

"Hey Ray, can I have a word."

"Sure son anything." I'm not quite sure where to start, so I whip my shirt off. The look on Rays' face is one of rage, his fists are balled up, and he's gritting his teeth.

"Who did that to you?" He barely manages to get out.

I tell him about the crack whore and the pimp. What he says and does next shocks the hell out of me.

Ray unbuttons his shirt showing me his cigarette burns. "It appears both our birth mothers brought home the wrong kind of men." He grabs a bottle of water from the mini fridge and gives me one. "Sit down son. Ana, I take it." I nod. "That girl is not eight she's thirty." I laugh knowing I thought the same thing this morning.

"I knew you had a problem with touch; I just didn't know why. I had the same issue until Ana came along. I don't know if she told you, but we are not biologically related." I shake my head. I would never have guessed. "She was a couple of months old when her mother and I started dating. I knew her father; the poor man died the day after she was born. Being so tiny I just knew she couldn't possibly hurt me; it was very easy to accept that fact. I didn't associate her touch with pain. It's same for you when it comes to Mia." I'm stunned.

"That's exactly it," I mumble.

"Now the hard part is looking at the rest of your family that way. It's not going to be easy. Associating touch with pain has become ingrained in your head. They are adults, they could easily hurt you, but what you have to remember is that they love you. They have zero intentions of hurting you. Keep that thought in your head; say it over and over again in your head. This is my family they love me and will not hurt me." I sit there not knowing what to say, I feel overwhelmed, Ray sits with me not saying anything. He's said what he needs to say; the ball is now in my court.

**MAY 26TH 2011**

I arrived at Ana's apartment half an hour ago, and I'm still sitting in the car. Just go up there tell the girl how you feel. I could just wait till they move Saturday or better yet when she comes to Bellevue on Sunday for dinner.

Goddamn it, stop being such a wimp and tell the girl how you feel. You are Christian Grey, CEO, your glare as the ability to make grown men cry. Surely you can ask the girl out on a date. Here goes nothing.

* * *

"Christian, I thought you'd be in Seattle by now." God, she looks so fucking sexy, with her hair in a messy bun and an oversized t-shirt.

"I decided to go in the morning." That is if she feels the same. She grabs two bottles of Budvar, and we lounge on the sofa as always.

"Where is Kate?" Get to it, Grey.

"She took Ethan to the airport." That's another one; I knew he wanted to ask Ana out but based in Pennsylvania made it difficult. That is why I have to get my act together because come September he's here permanently.

"Oh okay." Ask you fool. "Ana I was thin…hop…well, I know we've…" My phone rings, but I ignore it. I look at her, and she's biting her lip. I've grown up with her doing this, but in the last couple of years, I've paid attention to all her little idiosyncrasies. "What I wanted to say was… or rather ask." My goddamn phone.

"Christian it could be important." Fuck.

"Grey." I bark making Ana giggle. She's the only person that laughs at my barking. I remember when she told Andrea that my bark was worse than my bite. God that pissed me off. Except I realized Andrea seemed more confident around me, didn't flinch at the smallest thing and just got on with her job. "Mom." Her giggling gets louder. "No sorry mom I didn't look at my phone…yeah okay… I will…. I'll be there in a minute." Some people are fucking idiots. "Sorry Ana, I have to get my mom back to Seattle immediately, some idiot's kid drank toilet cleaner."

"Kids get into everything you'd think parents will learn to keep that stuff out of reach.

"Yeah, my thinking exactly. I will see you Sunday."

"Wouldn't miss it."

**ANA**

I'm still on the sofa drinking my beer when Kate walks in. "What did you do to Christian?" I raise my eyebrow at the question. "He's downstairs kicking his car," I smirk.

"Did he see you?"

"No, he was too busy."

"It might have something to do with the fact that he wanted to ask me out but never got to it."

"Why don't you put the man out of his misery and ask?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Jesus Ana you saved your virginity for the man, give…"

"I didn't save anything for him. I will admit I have compared every guy to him."

"The only guy that stands a chance against Christian Grey is Christian Grey." She's one to talk. "Okay, what about Elliot?"

"What about Ell…"

"Don't even go there, a blind man can see the guy is interested in you. If you've noticed the guy has been on his best behavior in the last year."

"I have, and I plan on giving him a chance." That gives me an idea. Sometimes I'm just plain mean. "Do you want to have some fun with the Grey boys on Sunday?" The smile on Kate's face is all the answer I need.

**SEPTEMBER 12****TH**** 1998**

Ana's birthday was on Thursday, but we decided to celebrate it today as it makes it easier for everyone except, it seems for Ana's mother. We are having a pool party at my parents since Mia insisted on it; you would have thought it was her birthday.

I'm pissed at Ana's mother everyone is here; hell even Elliot made the trip from college to be here. Ana and Ray don't seem to mine; I think they are relieved she's not here. Something is going on with that woman.

Elliot is playing lifeguard as I can't, I might be cool with my family touching me, but a bunch of strange kids is a step too far.

I will never forget the look on my family's faces when I told them I wanted to try with the touching, but they had to be patient with me. It started with little things, my mom hugging me around the waist, my dad squeezing or putting his hands around my shoulder. God, I remember how scared I'd be when he ruffled my hair. I've come a long way, especially in the last month.

I've noticed how much it means to them, just the chance to show me how much they love and care for me.

In the last week touching my chest is longer an issue, my back, on the other hand, is still tricky. I don't react as long as I know it's going to happen but touching me unawares causes a problem, as my violent tendencies rear its ugly head.

Thanks to Ray advising my parents on how to help, things at my new school have been smooth. It started with my parents telling the Head of the school about my issue with touch. I can't get involved in any contact sport. But I was advised to try rowing and would you know it I'm very good at the rowing. A summer of sanding, cutting, and hammering has given me the upper body strength required for rowing.

I'm friends with the guys on the team; I'm not some rich kid whose parents bought his way onto the team.

It's only been a week, and I have to say the girls at the school are impressive. I've noticed them; they've noticed me. Not to brag but I am a good-looking guy, tall for my age, and due to my work during the summer, I'm sporting some impressive muscles. But my opportunities with the girls have been limited due to my issue. Not going to lie it sucks. It would be nice to have someone other than my own hand touch my dick. Okay, Christian, a bunch of kids will soon be arriving not the time to be thinking about your dick.

"Isn't Elliot the lifeguard?" Ana ask.

"Yes, but right now I think he's more the water monster."

"So that's what that is." Ana looks like she wants to get in there.

"Why don't you join in." she bites her lip.

"I don't know how to swim." The deep end of the pool is empty; I put some floaters on Ana and head for the pool.

**GRACE**

I watch Christian as he teaches Ana how to swim. Mia's arrival had a great influence on Christian but the moment he hit his teens, it as just one trouble after another. He was expelled from two schools.

It looks as though things might work out at Seattle Prep. Ray and Ana are a God send. When Ray sat down with us and told us about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his mother's boyfriend, Cary and I couldn't believe it.

Christian already loved spending time with the Steele's but since he found out about Rays past, thanks to a very observant little girl, Ray has become his confidant.

Neither Cary nor I are the least bit jealous of their relationship; God knows we tried therapist after therapist, and none worked. As long as he has someone to speak to, especially someone who understands exactly what my son is going through I am euphoric.

"Can you believe it?" Cary says coming up behind me.

"He's doing so well, especially at school. At the golf game this morning Henderson was telling me just how well he was doing. He's top of every class and apparently he was the only student to read the assigned book for English. Don't get me started on his rowing." Cary has had a beaming smile on his face all morning; now I know why. Because I can't help spot the same look."

"Grace darling."

"What is that woman doing here today?"

"Sorry Cary, I told her there was a kids' birthday party today."

"She doesn't have a kid."

"I know I know I will get rid of her."

"Elena is something the matter."

"No Grace dear, I was wondering if I might borrow Christian tomorrow."

"I'm afraid he's busy tomorrow, Sunday is the day he takes the girls out to the park and usually the movie theater after that."

"He's been busy all summer. Well maybe sometime after school this week."

"Elena he's got rowing practice, homework and doing the books at Ray's' I'm sorry time is something that is rare for Christian." And thank God, physical exertion is something that Christian desperately needs. He sleeps through the night because he's too tired to have nightmares, sometimes he doesn't bother coming home from Rays and sleeps on a mattress at the foot of Ana's bed. They have a guest room, but he ended up on the floor in Ana's room sometime during the night. So Ray got him the mattress. Between the two, I can't recall the last time he had a nightmare.

"What about Saturday?"

"He's busy then too," Cary growls. What the hell is this about What exactly does she want with my son? I was willing to send Christian to her house because she said she could help, as she believed hard work would set him straight.

Well, now he's found hard work that helps, love and acceptance from two people who were complete strangers a few months ago. I'm not about to change anything just to accommodate her. Frankly, I don't like her attitude towards the Steeles, the only reason we are still talking is because she apologized. Ray and Ana are like family. Two years we waited for this, no one is going to interfere with my sons' progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOVEMBER 25TH 1998**

Thank God for the long weekend and the break from rowing practice, I am exhausted. We won our met and were the State Champions, so the coach decided we earned a week's break. I'm not looking where I'm going and bump into Brianna; the girl is stunning, and it is clear that she likes me.

"Sorry, Brianna."

"It's good Christian, congratulations." I can't stop staring at her tits. Something to think about when I jerk off.

"Yeah, thank you. Got to go." I decide to shower since the locker room is empty. I'm trying my best not to think of Brianna's tits, but it's becoming harder and harder.

"I hope it's me you are thinking off." Oh shit, I try to cover myself, but it's useless.

I turn off the water and attempt to get to my towel, but she's in the way.

"Why don't you let me take care of that?" Oh shit. She drops to her knees and takes my dick in her hand, so this is what another hand feels like, especially a soft female hand.

"Oh shit... Bri...fuck." oh God her mouth is soo warm, I'm not going to last, think of something nasty. Mrs. Lincoln, Mrs. Lincoln.

Oh, this is too good. She's sucking the hell out of my dick. I'm coming there's no stopping it. "Bri... I'm going to… come." She sucks harder. I grip her hair for dear life, thrusting into her warm mouth and explode; she swallows every drop.

"Oh fuck."

"You sure taste as good as you look. Here's my number." She takes out a piece of paper from her backpack. "I've got my own phone in my room, call, anytime you need… help." And she's gone.

I've got a huge grin on my face on the way home, no wonder Elliot is constantly dating, and that was just a blow job I can't even begin to imagine what her pu… don't go there. You are fifteen and a sophomore, she's a senior.

"Bro, what's with the look?" Elliot stares at me for a beat. "No way, you didn't." Hell, I'm smiling so hard I can't deny it. He drags me to my room.

"So?"

"It was just a blow job."

"As in." Elliot points to his mouth, making me laugh. "Dude at fifteen the most you can hope for is a hand job a blowjob an actual blowjob is nothing to scoff at."

"It is so different." Elliot laughs. "She gave me her number, said…"

"Happy fucking Thanksgiving bro, you fucking lucked out," Elliot says before turning to leave. "Oh, by the way, did she swallow." I just nod. "I hate you." I can't stop the belly laugh that leaves me.

* * *

"The fact that you are up early for once doesn't mean I have to be."

"It's Thanksgiving, gggeeet uuuppp."

"Anastasia Rose Steele, stop jumping on my bed and go away." Today of all days she decides to act her age.

"NO."

"Okay, okay I'm up, now, can you leave so I can put some clothes on." She rolls her eyes at me and leaves. I bolt up, lock the door behind her and go back to sleep. I'll get up when I'm good and ready.

After what feels like a minute of sleep I'm woken by my alarm, God I'm tired. I brush my teeth, wash my face and make my way downstairs. On my way to the kitchen, I happen to glance at the T.V and realize it's only nine, the little…

"ANA."

"Hello Christian, good morning." There's she goes with that smart mouth. She's become impossible since she turned nine.

"Did you change the time on my alarm clock?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," She says looking all innocent.

"I set my alarm for twelve; someone changed it to nine and since you were the only one in my room. It stands to reason it was you."

"Can you prove I was the only one in your room this morning?" Fuck I was out like a log, so no I can't prove shit. But she doesn't have to know that.

"That's what I thought."

"I haven't said shit."

"No, but your face says it all." Insufferable little sh…

"Oh Christian good you are up, I know you wanted to sleep in, but I need you this morning." Oh, fuck.

"Mom did you change the time on my alarm clock."

"Sorry, Christian like I said I need you this morning." I glance at Ana, and the smug look on her face is indescribable. I don't know what to say, so I stick my tongue out at her.

"Christian, try to act your age, will you." My dad, Ray, Elliot, and Mia who have been attempting to hold in their laughter the whole time finally let it rip.

Ana and I get the last few things needed for Thanksgiving dinner when we run into Mrs. Lincoln. "Fuck." Yes, I should berate Ana for the use of foul language, but in this case, it's damn right appropriate.

"Christian, how lovely to see you." More like a nightmare.

"Mrs. Lincoln."

"Getting last-minute items for Thanksgiving." What's it to her.

"Uh huh."

"Anyway I will let you go, after all, I will see you later." No, you won't.

"I didn't know you were invited because everybody coming to Thanksgiving this year is already at the house." Put that in your pipe and smoke it.

"Oh, I assumed I was, your mother always invites me."

"Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups" I know I shouldn't, but the pride I feel in Ana is… there are no words. Oh, she looks mad, she looks like she wants to hit Ana. I have gotten in enough fights to know where and how to hit without leaving a mark while still causing the maximum damage. Bitch better watch it. She takes one look at me and turns on her heel.

"Good Riddance to bad smell," Ana says. The little wobble in Elena's step tells me she heard it.

"My mom is not going to be happy."

"Not if we tell her Mrs. Lincoln sends her apology."

"Ana remind me never to cross you," sShe smirks. "And what if she tells my mother we told her she was not invited."

"We said everybody invited was already at the house. How is it our fault if she translated it as not invited? Then tried to save face by saying she couldn't make it."

"You are scary sometimes."

"Worse case scenario, it's two against one."

We make it back to the house still laughing about Mrs. Lincoln. "Here mom got everything."

"Thanks, Christian."

"By the way, Mrs. Lincoln sends her apology, she can't make it."

"Did she say why?"

"Nope." My dad and Ray give me a look that says we know you are lying, but we don't care. I swear my mom is the only one that likes that woman. Why I don't know.

It's the usual people plus my mom's parents for Thanksgiving as usual Carla is not here. Frankly, I'm glad, I spoke to the woman once, and I wanted to slap her. 'What am I doing wasting my time in Ray's workshop and on an eight-year-old.' The only reply I could give without abusing her was. Ana is nine. That woman is worse than the crack whore; at least she had a drug problem, what's Carla's excuse for being a shitty wife and mother.

As per tradition, we all give thanks and not surprising everyone pretty much has the same reason to be thankful, Ana and Ray in our lives. Elliot, of course, has to try and embarrass me. By giving thanks to new experiences. I'm going to kill him the first chance I get.

**MAY 29TH 2011**

"Fuck… Christian." He was working his fingers in and out of her making sure to rub her spot every time, sucking on her nipples all the while. When Ana's wall started to clench around his fingers, he knew she was close. He kissed down her body before latching onto her clit.

Her screams of "ooh fuck, fuck… Chris…oooh" as she came was music to his ears.

He sat between her legs, as he rolled the condom down his impressive length. He pushed the head of his dick in; the beeping sound was getting on his nerves. He tried to ignore it, but it got louder and louder.

I woke up slamming my hand down on the alarm clock; it took everything I had not to break it. Since October, I'd purchased eight alarm clocks, eight was a lucky number for me, so I was trying my hardest not to break this one.

This is the only kind of sex I've had since forever. It was the longest I've gone without it, but since my, for lack of a better word, epiphany about my feeling for Ana. Well, it just didn't feel right to sleep with anyone else, even if it's just a one night stand. Hell if Elliot can do it so can I, as far as I'm aware, the guy hasn't slept with anyone since he made his intentions clear to Kate.

God, I hope Ana doesn't keep me waiting like Kate is doing to Elliot, but then I can't blame Kate. Elliot has slept with half of Seattle, I, on the other hand, can count the number of women I've slept with on both hands and Ana knows about each one of them.

Which frankly doesn't feel great considering she's never once reacted to any of them. Yes none of them were relationships. I had a long-standing arrangement with a girl in Harvard that only lasted a year, by the second year in Harvard I was beyond swamped didn't even have time to think about sex.

In high school, I got a few blowjobs and only actually had sex in my senior year. Don't get me wrong between that and few one night stands I have found that sex is something I'm magnificent at.

If Ana gives me a chance, I will have her screaming my name till the heavens come down. I know she's a virgin and has no one to compare me to, it doesn't mean I'm going to give her room to wonder if she's missing out. No fucking way.

**GRACE**

I remember the day Christian was supposed to go to Elena's at the time I was beyond furious when she called to tell me Christian never arrived. Considering the kind of neighborhood we lived in, I knew nothing had happened to him, he'd just chosen not to go.

But that afternoon Carrick walked in with a smile I couldn't explain. He thought he saw Christian in the park but quickly dismissed it, as there no way Christian would be lying under a tree shirtless with a girl about Mia's age reading to her. But for some reason he couldn't shake the image, so he doubled back to check, and low and behold there he was doing something quite normal, well normal for Christian Grey anyway.

It wasn't what he was doing as such that had Carrick smiling, it was how incredibly relaxed he was, you could see it a mile away.

In all honesty, as I listened to Carrick, I found it hard to believe what I was hearing, at the same time hope flared in me. Who was this girl? How did she get Christian to the park? Above all else Carrick was a lawyer; he was the kind of man who looked at everything with a certain level of practicality.

My skepticism remained until Ray called, Carrick had been right; Christian was at the park with Ray's daughter. They'd shared lunch and had ice cream.

I wanted to ask if it was possible for Christian to spend more time with Ana. She was clearly going to be a great influence on my son. At the time, I hadn't realized just how much, especially the influence Ray would also have on him.

Ray did it for me by telling me that if I had no problem with Christian spending time with them, then he was all for it.

I sat in the kitchen after talking to Ray with a smile, and hope nothing could change. Then I thought he might not want to go back, the fact I did meant nothing if he hated the idea.

When he finally made it home, I had to be sure, so I gave him the option to go back to Elena's. He turned it down. The relief I left about his answer should have told me I didn't trust the woman as much as I thought I did.

Knowing what transpired the following summer. I will forever bow down at the feet of Anastasia and Raymond Steele.

Now if my son can soon come to his senses and ask that young lady out…

"What are you daydreaming about?"

"The day Christian met Ana." Carrick smiles.

"Oh Cary, why can't he tell her how he feels, what is he waiting for? The grass isn't going to get any greener no matter where he goes."

"I don't believe that's his thinking; I think he's just scared she might not feel the same." I look at Carrick incredulously.

"Is he blind?"

"Grace, we men, are simple creatures, we don't do subtlety well. Unless you give it to us straight. We turn to miss it."

"Really, Ray gave him his blessing, where is the subtlety in that?" Carrick laughs.

"You know there are times I wonder what his life would be like if he hadn't bumped into Ana and gone to that woman's house." Carrick Shivers.

"I don't want to think about it."

"I don't think she ever imagined a simple comment, would be the beginning of the end. Elena Lincoln was the instigator of her own downfall." I say leaving the bedroom to add the finishing touches to lunch.

Today I get to meet the other woman in my other son's life. I didn't think there was a woman alive to tame that boy.

Katherine Kavanagh, I've met her parents at various charity events. They always spoke so kindly about Ana.

It didn't surprise me the first time I heard them gushing about Ana. She can make a heart of stone melt.

God knows she's the only person that can shut Christian up. Most people whittle at his glare Ana just rolls her eyes.

After 13 years they still do little things together, going to the movie theater, now because of the paparazzi they watch their movies in Christians media room and occasionally…. Oh, that must be them.

**CHRISTIAN**

My mom is at the door before Elliot, or I make it down the stairs. We are both a bag of nerves. "Ana dear, you look lovely as always." My mom gushes.

"Hi Grace, this is Kate." Oh yes, Kate, we met briefly at your graduation, heard so much about you from Elliot." She says making Kate blush; I didn't know the girl could blush.

Have to hand it to mom fighting Elliot's corner. "Christian." As usual she looks great, in fact, today she looks spectacular, her dress reaches mid-thigh showing off her beautiful long legs, her hair is in loose waves and hanging over her left breast.

"Hey, Ana, beautiful as always."

"Not so bad yourself Grey." I hear a little screech up the stairs, and I know it's Mia, she hasn't seen Ana and Kate in a year and has been looking forward to today.

"Ana, Kate."

"Mia, how was Paris?" They carry on talking while they make their way to the living room ignoring the rest of us. Ana said hello to me at least. Kate hasn't even looked Elliot's way.

Ana and I are sat in the twin couch; she has her elbow leaning on my crossed thigh. I can smell her fragrance, vanilla and her own body scent that is unique to her, if I could bottle the combination I'd be a billionaire, yes I'm already a billionaire, but you know what I mean.

I can't stop staring at her, and every time she turns to look at me, she smiles making it even harder, the urge to kiss her is uncontrollable. My mom calls us for lunch, and I'm grateful for the reprieve.

"So Ana looking forward to your new role at GEP."

"Yes after years off interning I can't wait to start working full time."

"So I take you are not even considering the other offer," Kate asks.

"What other offer?"

"Oh yeah, SIP offered me a job."

"I didn't know you applied," I say trying to reign in the anger I feel. It's no secret I went into publishing because of her. She's spent years interning between the Portland and Seattle branch to prove herself. Not that I give a fuck what people think, I wouldn't have started Grey Enterprises Publishing if I thought she was shit, hell I would have encouraged her to try something else.

"At what point in the conversation did you hear me say I applied for a job at SIP?" Shit, I did it again, and the smirk on my family and Kate's face tells me they think the same.

"You didn't I just assu…" she raises her eyebrow at me before I can finish the sentence. I know how she feels about assumptions.

"They approached me, I turned them down, and why will I go and work for a publishing house that is going to be bankrupt by the end of the year."

"You won't." Sorry, I mumble. How does she know they will be bankrupt?

"You should put in an offer, Roach the owner will sell, they've got a few brilliant writers, and I would love to get my hands on."

"Ana, how do you know about their problems?" The way my father asked that question tells me, Ana is right on the money.

"I heard a few rumors; I frequent the same bistro as some of their staff. They gossip a lot. Apart from money problems, there seems to be some major discord among the staff.

I kiss her on the cheek, silently apologizing again. She smiles at me. I love to kiss those rosy lips of hers. We are still enjoying lunch when I feel Ana's hands on my thigh; she's gentle running her fingers on the inside. I turn to look at her, and she's engrossed in a conversation with my dad.

I feel her hands creep up my thigh, working its way to my dick. She wraps her hands as best as she can around my dick, working her fingers up and down my fast growing shaft. Oh God not here. I try my best to eat my food and pretend nothing is going on. I feel my breathing becoming harsh. She grips harder and works her finger harder and faster on my dick. I need to find an excuse to leave the table.

Just then she takes her hands off my dick to show Mia something on her nails. Thank fuck, I take a deep breath willing my dick to calm down. She's still engrossed in her conversation and pays no attention to me, not that I want any more attention.

She helps my mom with dessert, apple pie and ice cream. I'm happily scoffing my dessert and don't realize I've got some on my lips, till Ana laughs at me before using her thumb to wipe off the ice cream and sucks on the pads of her thumb making my dick jerk, from the smirk on her face she knows exactly what she's doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**DECEMBER 19TH 1998**

I show him the bottle of vodka while I slam the money on the counter and don't bother waiting for change. I can't believe they are leaving. Fucking Carla, I knew that bitch would fuck me over sooner or later.

It looks like Ray has also decided to move; I guess he wants to be close to Ana. They are moving in two days, I don't even get to spend Christmas with Ana, I have been looking forward to it, for the first time a few years I…I bought Ana a present, my parents helped out with the cost. I couldn't wait to see the look on Ana's face when she opened her gift. Ray and I have been busy building the accompanying present.

"Christian." Shit.

"Ana." I hadn't noticed I walked to the park.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"About to drown my sorrows, what do you think?"

"What's happened?"

"You are moving." Ana looks at me as though I'm speaking an entirely different language.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Why do I feel like I just jumped to a massive conclusion?

"So you are not moving?"

"The only place we are moving to is closer to you." Way to feel like an idiot.

"Wait...but I heard my parents they were talking about you moving and something about Carla."

"There is something about Carla alright. Sit down you nincompoop."

**TWO DAYS EARLIER.**

"Ray, what is this? I've already made my decision in the morning Ana and I are leaving."

"You can leave if you want, but Ana is staying." She laughs at that comment.

"Ray you have no rights when it comes to Ana. Good luck stopping me." I toss the papers at her feet. The pictures spill out, and for a split second, she looks worried.

"This doesn't mean shit." The bravado she walked in here with is starting to falter, and I haven't pulled out the big guns yet.

"Oh, but it does," Carrick says coming out of the kitchen. "There is not a judge in the Northwest Pacific that would grant you custody of Ana if you fight this. In the last six months alone you have been with nine different men each one shadier than the last. You might want to sit down and have a good read." Her bravado is nowhere to be seen.

Carrick and I walk into the kitchen leaving Carla alone with the evidence of her misdeeds.

"Ray you can't do this, you can't take my daughter away from me."

"Carla tell me what your daughter has been up to in the last six months." She opens her mouth and then closes it. "That's what I thought. Did you even stop to think why Morton wants Ana so badly?" She looks shocked. "Yes, Carla I'm aware of the fucker."

Carrick walks up to her and gives her the last file. If she thought those thieves and ex-cons she was sleeping with was bad, she's in for a rude awakening.

"No, it's not true."

"He's about to be arrested as we speak. The man you were about to take my daughter to go live with is a wanted pedophile."

"Ray I didn't know," She says crying.

"I don't care, if you had been here with us, where you were meant to be this would not be an issue. So no I don't give a fuck." She's sobbing now. Cry me a fucking river.

"Sign these and get out."

"Wh... What?" I give her the adoption and divorce papers.

"Sign these, or I will give the evidence of your association with Morton to the police. You may not have known but by the time they are through with you. I will have custody of Ana. So save yourself the shame of being associated with a pedophile and sign these."

"Ray please I'm sorry, please just give me a chance. What about Ana."

"Oh, you care about me now," Ana says walking into the kitchen. Did Carla think I would do this without Ana's blessing?

"Ana baby ple…"

"Oh please don't. Just sign the papers." After Carla tearfully signs the papers. Ana puts my bank statement and the details of the new house in front of her. Not something I thought of doing. Carrick looks smug. He knows what Carla is reading.

Carla looks at the papers incredulously. "If you had asked me, whatever it was I would have given it to you. You went out there looking for a rich man and what did you get, a bunch of grade 'A' losers. When all the while you had one at home. Now pack your shit and get out of my house."

"Where will I go?"

"Do I look like I care? You were going to take my daughter and leave to God knows where you sure as hell didn't give a damn about me. Why should I?"

**DECEMBER 19TH 1998**

"Are you alright?"

"Christian she was never really there, and in the last six months she completely checked out. She never even stopped to think what this would do to Ray and me. It was all about Carla."

Here I was jumping to conclusions. I was there when Ray purchased the new house three weeks ago; he told me not to say a word to anyone outside my family, my parents already knew my dad helped Ray purchase the home.

"So that is why your dad was waiting to move."

"Yeah, he and your father had been working to gather evidence against Carla. My dad knew Carla would never have agreed to him officially adopting me. So he said nothing not wanting to tip her off."

"All this time she was having affairs."

"Yep." All this because she was looking for a man with money when she had Ray. I'm aware of just how much Ray is worth; after all, I do his books.

"This Morton guy, is he a pedophile?"

"Yes, he had a lot of money, Carla thought she'd finally hit the jackpot. She wanted to run off with him, but he wanted me so we can be a proper family." Ana says sarcastically.

"She was going to take you away from everything you know because she didn't want to lose the guy with money. Life's a bitch, in the end, she lost the guy with money." I say making Ana laugh.

"Let's go," Ana says all of a sudden.

"Where are we going?"

"To return the bottle of alcohol."

"Can't I just toss it?"

"No."

You would have thought it was my mother dragging me back to the shop. The shopkeeper didn't want to take back the bottle; until Ana informed him, I was fifteen that did the trick. He couldn't give me back my money fast enough. I have a feeling no matter what age I am; he will never sell me another drink to save my life.

"Next time try not to jump to conclusions after only hearing bits of a conversation. Did it ever occur to you to ask your parents, Ray or me?"

Getting your ass handed to you by a nine-year-old is not nice.

"Sorry, what else can I say?"

**MAY 29TH 2011**

Ana disappeared with the girls a while ago; I'm dying to talk to her now that I know where she stands in regards to a romantic relationship. You don't play with a mans' dick like that for no good reason.

"What's with the grin?" Elliot looks like I did the first time a got a blowjob.

"Kate."

"What about Kate?"

"She was playing with me while we were having lunch."

"You too," I state laughing

"Dude I'm so stoked she's finally giving me a chance." I have to say I am happy for him. "What did you mean you too?" Ana was playing with me as well." Elliot's jaw is on the floor. "So she wants you." It's a statement, but I answer him all the same.

"Wow, what a turn of events. You know what I'm going to my room and wait for Ana to be done; considering Mia's involved in whatever they are doing it might take a while." Hell, I might just take a quick nap.

When I wake up its dark outside, that was one hell of a nap. "You really do sleep like the dead." Thanks to her, even at Harvard she'd stay on the phone with me on the rare occasion I had a nightmare.

She puts her laptop down and moves to sit on the bed. "Ana, can we talk?" I ask.

"Not if you are going to stutter all over the place. It seems when it comes to asking me out your vocal chords turn to hit a few bumps." She giggles.

"Okay, I deserve that. So you will go out with me."

"You haven't asked." Christ, give a man a break.

"Ana will you go out with me."

"I need to think about it."

"Ana," I growl.

"Of course I will." I can't help but admire her beauty; she's changed into one of my t-shirts. She leans in and gives me a chaste kiss. My God, she tastes divine, I don't let her pull away and deepen the kiss. Our tongues dueling for control of the kiss, I pull away breathless, Ana kisses my jaw line down to my neck sucking on it. I groaned clutching my hands on her hips.

She pushes me back on the bed straddling my hips; I can feel the heat through my boxers. She takes her t-shirt off, and I can't help but admire her perfectly formed breasts. I massage and knead her breast, occasionally pulling on her nipples; I sit up wanting to feel them in my mouth.

Ana's hips buck, and she moans the moment her breast is in my mouth, I suck and nip at her nipples, alternating between the two. I feel her wetness on my boxer shorts. I play with her breast until I feel her shudder through her orgasm. Her head is buried in my neck as she gets her breathing under control. She has her arms wrapped around my neck, it feels strange due to my issue with touch, I always without fail held the hands of the women I slept with or took them from behind.

I love Ana's hands on me. She lifts her head from my neck and looks shyly at me. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, I've never cum that hard before." I lift my eyebrows at her.

"Miss Steele not as innocent as you look." She slaps me on my chest. "So you can make yourself cum. Now that is something I would love to see." Ana looks mortified.

"No, no way I'd be too self-conscious to do that with you watching." She wiggles to get herself comfortable on my lap causing my shaft to rub against her.

The whimper that leaves her causes my dick to twitch wildly under her. I guess she loves the feeling as she starts to grind her core on my shaft. "Ana, fuck."

"Take my panties off." She moans.

"Ana."

"Take the fucking panties off." Okay then, I grip her flimsy lace panties and rip it off. She tries to pull my boxers down, but it's tough in this position, I give her a hand, she moves backward onto my thigh taking my dick in her hand and pumping me furiously. She moves forward and positions my dick at her entrance. I stop her. "Ana you don't want to lose your virginity in my childhood bedroom." She rolls her eyes at me.

"I want to lose it to you, where it happens matters little to me as long as it's with you." I feel a lump in my throat and simple nod. I turn us, so Ana is on her back, spread her legs further and slowly sink into her. She whimpers in pain; I plant a kiss on her closed eyelids giving her time to adjust. "Can I move?" She nods. God, she's tight. I slowly work my dick in and out of her. Feels great without a condom, thank God she's on the pill to regulate her monthly cycle.

"Christian faster." I brace myself on my forearms on either side of her head, I start long hard thrust, granting every time I'm buried in her, her moans and whimpering encouraging me to thrust faster, I feel her walls tighten around my dick, thank fuck because I am close to cuming. I feel as though my dick is drowning when she finally cums whimpering into my neck, her legs tighten around my waist, her hands tightening around my neck viciously. I pump my shaft into her a couple more times before I explode, collapsing on her.

"Oh God," I say trying to get my breath back; I'm still lying on Ana while she strokes my hair, then out of the blue starts giggling. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know I just can't believe it happened. I lost my virginity to you." Does she regret it? "I remember the fifteen-year-old that bumped into me. I never imagined it is where we would be." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Me neither, but I'm glad it happened. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Me too, because Christian Grey I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, Anastasia Steele."

I wake up that morning and have never been happier to see the woman lying next to me. The number of times I have dreamt and wished for this moment…and to finally be here in this moment. "What are you thinking about?" She asks running her fingers through my hair.

"How happy I am." She smiles shyly at me.

"What time is it?"

"It's still early." I groan.

Ana and I make our way downstairs for breakfast, when we walk into the kitchen, we notice we are the last to arrive. My mom looks up and is about to say something when she just stares at Ana and I. "Have I got shaving cream on my face or something."

"Took you long enough." My dad says. I'm confused for a second when I realize Ana and I holding hands, considering it's something Ana and I stopped doing as apparently, she was old enough to walk by herself, the significance is obvious.

"Yes, Ana and I are in a relationship," I say smugly. With the way Elliot is wrapped around Kate, it's obvious things worked out for him as well.

My mom was in such a good mood during breakfast; she didn't even berate Elliot and me for the amount of swearing that got used at breakfast. An earthquake couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

**DECEMBER 25TH 1998**

The only time Ana doesn't need a bulldozer to get out of bed is a holiday. Yesterday we stayed up quite late watching Under Siege 2, it's Ana's favorite even though Ray and my parents will lose it if they find out. And yet Ana is already up peeling potatoes in the kitchen. It is freezing today yet my dad; Ray, Elliot and I are outside playing basketball. My grandfather says he's too old for that kind of idiocy.

In the last few days, we all helped Ray and Ana move into their new house, it's quite big for just the two of them. I got choked up when Ray showed me my room right next to Ana it's not a guest room it's mine. The downside is I have to share with Elliot if he's over as well. Of course, Mia had one as well and kept harping on about sleepovers.

Ray mostly bought it for the land and the outbuilding, as he wants to expand the workshop. The move went smoothly that was until we were locking up the old house when Carla showed up; she looked haggard, bags under her puffy eyes. I have to say I almost feel sorry for her, almost. Whatever she's going through is all of her own makings. Ray didn't even acknowledge her; we walked to the truck with last few boxes got in and drove off completely ignoring the crying and the begging. In the midst of all that I swear, I saw Mrs. Lincoln's car.

What Ray can't forgive is her callousness about taking Ana away. I have to admit Ana, and I are on the same page with Ray in that regard.

After stuffing our faces till we were all ready to bust we went to the living room to exchange presents, I have to admit I am mostly looking forward to this.

"Okay, Ana is this for you," I say handing her the envelope. Ana has been living here to make it easier for her during the move, so this is going to come as a real surprise.

"Oh my god, no way, seriously…when?"

"I take it you love it."

"My own library, of course, I love it."

"The books are from the whole family and Ray, and I built the shelving unit.

"Oh wow, everybody thank you," she says smiling widely.

"Okay Christian Merry Christmas." My mom says handing me a present. I tear off the wrapper and scream like a girl when I see a Nokia 5190.

"No way." I jump up and down like a complete idiot. "This is the best Christmas ever."

"I better have the same." Elliot bellows.

"Yes, there you go." My dad says.

Elliot and I are in the kitchen setting our phones up. I run upstairs and call Elliot.

"Hey, bro."

"It is soo brilliant. Give the phone to Ana."

"Hey, Ana."

"Hey Christian," she says giggling.

We spent most of the afternoon playing around on the phones; we stopped calling each other when my parents told us we'd pay for any bill over 20 dollars out of our own pockets. Mia disappears into her room to try on the mountain of clothes she got.

**MAY 29TH 2011**

"Remember the first time you got a phone." I crack up laughing at that.

"Yeah, Elliot and I behaved like complete idiots that day."

"When you compare it to the phones we have now. It was shit."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I blurt out.

"Yes, it will be my pleasure." She giggles. The best sound in the world no matter how shit a day I was having hearing her giggle would always make me smile.

"Perfect, I will send you the details later." I drop her off at GEP and make my way to work, which is only a few floors up.

I make reservations for two at Canlis; I call Gail my housekeeper and tell what I want. I send Ana a text letting her know I will pick her up from Ray's at six thirty as her and Kate's' apartment is still not ready. I can't wait.

My morning is dragging, for once I have something to get home for and yet my morning doesn't seem to want to end.

My last meeting for the day finally ends; I call Taylor asking him to bring the car round. The man is a Godsend. When the media became interested in me, Ray recommended a few men to me I hired them all.

Ana also needed CPO as much as she hated the idea; she was associated with me and attracted media interest as much as I did. She soon got used to the idea, it was a lot easier for her because Sawyer was quite easy-going, got the job done without interfering too much in Ana's life.

I stop off at a flower shop to pick up two-dozen roses for Ana before heading home to get ready for my date.


	5. Chapter 5

**MAY 30TH ****2011**

After changing my outfit more times than I care to admit I'm finally in a black Savile Row Herringbone Classic fit trousers and a white fitted dress shirt, I decide to forgo the jacket and tie. I remember Ana insisting I buy the suit the last time we went to London.

I arrive at Ray's with ten minutes to spare; I make my way to the kitchen as I hear my dad's voice. Frankly, I'm not surprised to find him here, this is his hide away from my mom not a very good one because if he's not at the office, he's here, this is the place my mom knows to call first.

Over the years this is the place we Grey men have hidden from the women. I head straight for the fridge and grab a beer. I down a third of the bottle before taking a breather.

"Nerves." My dad asks. "You will be fine; you two have a solid foundation in friendship and know everything there is to know about each other." He adds.

We are laughing and joking over some of the crap Ana, and I pulled over the years, just then Ana walks into the kitchen. Oh wow, her dress isn't short in fact it's just below the knee, there isn't a plunging neckline but my God it fits her like a glove, it's a nude/blush type of color, if Mia was here I'm sure she'd be able to tell me. How did she get into the dress in the first place?

"How do I look?" she asks looking shy.

"Beautiful." My dad and Ray say at the same time. What I'm thinking can't be said out loud in front of both our fathers. Ana bites her lip looking at me salaciously; she knows what I'm thinking, she's thinking the same, the way her eyes rack over my body its pure sin. We need to get out of here.

"You ready to go?" I ask sounding rather out of breath.

"Yes." She says sounding the same. We say a quick goodbye to our dads.

Walking out the house I put my arms around Ana's waist and notice a slight indentation in the back of the dress, taking a closer look I see the zipper runs down the length of the dress. Lord have mercy.

I debated about letting Taylor drive, well now I'm glad I didn't because the moment the car doors close we are all over each other; it's insane. My choice of outfit was spot on; Ana can't get enough of the way my physic shows through the shirt.

I feel the same way about her dress; I am going to enjoy pulling that zipper all the down when I peel her out of this dress. With the exception of Hello, we didn't say a word till we arrived at the restaurant, kind of hard to do with our tongues down each other's throats.

It's a Monday night, and the crowd surprises me, we are led to a private table at the back, we are given a wine list, which I ignore and order a Jean Milan Canlis Cuvee from their collection. It's an exquisite bottle of Chardonnay.

"How was your day at work?" I ask just to break the sexual tension a bit, not that it does much.

"Good, have you looked into SIP?"

"Oh yes we are, you are right Roach is very eager to sell. We might get it for next to nothing." Ana is beaming at me.

"I take it you are still very interested in the authors they have more than anything." Our wine arrives before she answers, the waiter opens the bottle pours a little into my glass, the taste is just what I expected, the waiter fills our glasses and quickly departs.

"There's one in particular, her book is about two students who meet at university, their lives are worlds apart, she is from an incredibly wealthy family, and he is there on a scholarship and works in an accountancy firm to pay for books and other essential things she takes for granted. Despite all that, they fall in love, but her friends hate that she's dating someone they believe to be beneath her and scheme to break them up which they succeed in doing, due to a whole lot of miscommunication she thinks he broke up with her and he thinks she did." I watch Ana animatedly tell me the story while we order our food.

"Ten years later he comes back to buy her father's company, and because he's still hurt by what she did, he throws her out the morning after they sleep together. Later that day he finds out from one of her old friends that she never cheated on him and that they manipulated the situation to make him believe that was what happened. Well, he realizes he fucked up. Goes to her parent's house to talk to her and after a lot of begging and groveling, they finally talk. The one guy he thought was his friend hid all her letters from him."

Our first course of slow cooked pork with creamy polenta, chorizo, and lobster mushroom arrive. "So what happened with the friend?"

"His best friend was on his way from New York to run the business for him, he had sold his apartment, car and uprooted his life to take the job."

"Well he's not going to be working for him now is he?" I chuckle.

"That's what I like to know, they swear revenge on the people who broke them up at the end of the first book."

"So how come he thought she had cheated?"

"He saw her kissing another guy, what he didn't know and the reader doesn't know as well is that the kiss was forced on her and if he had stuck around a minute longer he would have seen her slap the guy. She believed he cheated because his best friend and roommate told her so and since he wouldn't talk to her or reply her letters…"

"She believed the roommate eventually," I add.

"Precisely."

"Now I want to know what happened."

"Buy SIP and we will."

"You do realize another editor might get this author." Ana looks at me with a calmness I have never seen." I say despite not having a say in that department.

"How much do you like having sex with me?"

"She's yours." I joke. She smirks at me and resumes eating her food. Anyway, I don't have a say when it comes to GEP.

We both order fish for our main, Ana the swordfish and for me the sea bass. I order another bottle of wine. A slightly inebriated Ana is a very horny Ana, she can't stop touching me. We both decide to forgo dessert. We sip our wine enjoying each other's company, it's something we've done many times but without the overt sexual tension.

"Do you want to come back to mine?"

"I thought that was the plan." She says running her finger up and down my thigh.

"I didn't want to make any assumptions." She smiles at that.

**JANUARY 3RD ****1999**

"On your mark, get, set, go." I take off with Ana on my back while Elliot has Mia on his. The race is one a piece and this third race is to decide the winner; I cross the line just ahead of Elliot.

"Uh huh uh huh we won we won." Ana sings as she does the most uncoordinated dance I have ever seen. Shit is too funny.

"God knows I don't like losing, but I will do it again just to see that dance if you can call it that," Elliot says laughing. He clocks Ana just as she's about to hit him and takes off, Ana goes after him. I'm too tired to continue running around. So I decide to take a nap under the tree.

The guys wake me up; it's time to head back, good because I am starving. We all groan the minute we see her car. "What is she doing here?" Elliot asks.

"I'm going to my room. I don't want to be anywhere near that woman." Mia says. Fuck I'm starving it means going to the kitchen where she most likely is.

Ana and I walk into the kitchen, and I see my mom is angry about something. "Christian, Ana did you tell Elena she wasn't invited to Thanksgiving."

"No." Ana and I say at the same time. "What I said was I wasn't aware she was coming as everybody else was already here." Ana nods agreeing with me.

"Elena did they actually tell you, you weren't invited."

"Well no but..."

"Then you assumed you weren't invited and instead of calling Grace to check you simply didn't show up." My dad says mad at her for blaming two kids who had nothing to do with it. We know different.

"Elena." My mom says sounding exasperated. "So you didn't show fair enough don't blame the kids."

While they are talking Ana and I raid the fridge and make our way upstairs. "Did you guys tell her she wasn't invited?" Elliot asks with a grin on his face.

"No, but we strongly indicated." Elliot cracks up laughing.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." He says still laughing.

We lounge in my room eating the raided food and playing snakes on the phone surprisingly Mia has the highest score. "You kids can come downstairs now, she's gone." My dad says.

"We are good, we'll come down later," I tell my dad.

"Oh Ana, by the way, your dad is here." Ana just smiles and says okay. She's been quiet since we got home. We all know my dad and Ray will be holed up in his home office till its time to eat or my mom drags them out.

Ana seems preoccupied; she has barely gotten involved in any conversation, which is unlike her. "Annie are you alright." She just shakes her head but doesn't elaborate. "Ana sweetheart what is it?" my mom tries. She finally takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Until I saw her car I wasn't sure."

"Whose car"? I ask.

"Mrs. Lincoln." She answers.

"What about her car?" dad inquires.

"She's been following us."

"What type of car is it?" Ray asks.

"A white Mercedes-Benz." I groan.

"I've seen the car parked on the street at the old house, come to think of it especially every time Christian was there. I didn't think anything of it because the Sutton's house sold and I thought whoever owned the car was the new owner." Ray adds.

"Why is she following you?" Mia asks.

"The day we packed the last of the stuff I thought I saw it too but quickly dismissed it." I realize throughout the conversation Elliot has been deadly quiet; he usually has a lot of snide comments when it comes to Mrs. Lincoln.

"Ana, Mia can you guys go play in your room." Elliot quietly asks. Even though the girls have gone upstairs, Elliot still hasn't said a word.

"Elliot what did she do to you?" My mom asks a question she clearly doesn't want to ask.

"I always walked past her house on the way home from school, one day Gary kicked his ball into the house, I told him I knew her and would get the ball for him. I climbed over the gate to quickly grab it when she caught me. She asks me if it had occurred to me to use the intercom I made a snide comment and she slapped me." My dad growls.

"She told me to come back the next day as she had some chores for me and told me if I did them well I would be rewarded. So I went back, she invited me in and led me to the basement. Before she opened the door, she kissed me and told me if I obeyed her there would be pleasure and if I didn't, there would be pain. She opened the door to what looked liked a dungeon. I told her to fuck off and tried to leave, she kept trying to get me into the room, and I told her if she didn't let me go I would go straight to the police. She let me leave telling me it was my word against hers."

"How old were you?" My dad asks.

"Sixteen."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Elliot just shrugged his shoulders. "I sent Christian to her house."

"I didn't worry about that because of his touch issue." He says ashamed.

"It looks to me like she's hoping to catch me on my own, but I'm always with Ana, Ray or the guys on the rowing team."

"What do we do about her?" Ray asks.

"We need something to threaten her with. Something to make sure she backs off because she is right about one thing it's Elliot's word against hers." The lawyer in my dad says.

"Get the guy we had on Carla to follow her, we need proof she's stalking Christian, it might not be enough to get her arrested but maybe just enough to scare her."

My dad leaves the room I guess to make the necessary arrangements required to deal with Mrs. Lincoln. My mom looks rather dejected, I know she feels guilty no one in the family liked her except for my mom; recently my mom has started distancing herself from the woman. Knowing my mom, she thinks it's a little too late.

**MAY 30TH ****2011**

The tension in the elevator is killing me, Taylor the fucking ass wipe got on it with us, I know what he's doing, Ana thinks it's funny I don't, but now she feels it, and she's staring me with a look hot enough to melt my clothes.

Walking into the penthouse feels different, the nature of our relationship has changed everything around us, adds to the tension in a very good way.

Ana has a room here, she spent her weekends here when she had to intern at GEP's Seattle branch on certain weekends.

We walk into my bedroom and Ana gasps when she sees the sight before her, Gail did a wonderful job, the bedroom is covered in rose petals and vases with more roses. The balcony door is open and on the table a chilled bottle of Boerl &amp; Kroff Brut Rose Champagne.

Bright lights of the city and the stars provide the only light in the room. I watch the gentle sway of her hips as we walk onto the balcony. I fill both flutes to the top and hand Ana one.

"To us." Ana toast. "To us." I echo the sentiment. After a few sips, Ana puts our flutes on the table.

She steps closer to me and with her finger lightly traces the contours of my stomach muscles through the shirt. She takes my wrist and slowly removes each cuff link, untucks my shirt out of my trousers and slowly unbuttons it, she looks over my shoulder, and her eyes glaze over. I turn to see what she's looking at, the only thing out here is my white leather and chrome duet lounge chair.

"The first time I saw that chair all I could think about, dream about, was me laying on my back while you feasted on every single inch of my body." She says while taking off my shirt. "And Mr. Grey you have been making my dreams come true for years, and I know you will not fail me now." Shit.

She unbuckles my belt gripping the buckle and slowly pulling the belt from the loops placing it on the table before turning around presenting her back to me. I just as slowly pull the zipper down my trailing finger brushing against her skin. She's not wearing a bra, and the lace panties she's wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination. A light tug on the panties, and it falls to the floor in pieces.

I take her hand and walk her to the lounge chair helping her lie down, I take my shoes and trousers off in record time and lean down to kiss her, I savor the softness and delicious taste of her lips before sucking on her tongue working my way down her neck and sternum. She moans loudly when I take her breast into my mouth, sucking on her nipples while pinching and twisting the other, I continue to play with her nipples while I kiss down her stomach to the pubic bone.

I kiss the inside of both thighs before my mouth attacks her pussy, Oh God she tastes divine her juices flowing into my mouth, I suck hard on her clit. She's moaning and whimpering my name, the sound music to my ears. I insert two fingers in her rubbing her g spot; she clenches around my finger and comes deliciously into my mouth.

I don't give her time to come down before sitting in between her legs, her thighs over mine and drive my dick home. "Yes, Christian that's it, fuck me, fuck me hard." I grip her hips and piston my dick into her. " She's still moaning for me to fuck her hard, and that's what I do.

Looking into her eyes will drive a man insane, the love, lust as she stares into my eyes is primal. "God Christian I'm close…don't stop." Not on your life. I feel the little shudders her body makes and I know she's close, she throws her arms over the back of the chair; I grip her hips harder and if possible increase my pace. Her body starts to shake violently, and whatever noise she was about to make gets caught in her throat as she cums, her back arching beautifully of the chair. I slam home a few times and shoot my load grinding into her drawing out our orgasm.

I carry her into the bedroom, I lay on my back with Ana sprawled out on top of me, my dick is still buried in her. She starts to nibble on my ear, and my dick starts to wake up, she sits up, and the looks she gives me tells me it's going to be a long and wonderful night.

**JANUARY 4TH ****1999**

CARLA

How could I have been so stupid? All the signs were there, and yet I ignored them, I mean the guy makes bespoke furniture, no two were the same, of course, that kind of shit cost money.

The clientele I saw were all rich when Ronald went out of business Ray's customer base doubled, he worked night and day, he had the Grey boy helping out as well, and yet I still didn't see it.

I remember laughing when I saw the brochure for Seattle Prep thinking we couldn't afford to send Ana there, turns out he can, or the magazine with all the new trucks he was looking to buy he even had a lot of real estate brochures and papers how did I miss all that.

I'm living in a motel and working as a waitress in a cafe when I could be living in the lap of luxury, Ray won't even look at me it doesn't matter how much I plead and beg he doesn't care.

I didn't know Stephen was a pedophile yes I should have known something was off when he insisted Ana come with us. He'd never met her and yet…God Carla, you fool.

I didn't believe Ray or Carrick, when I went back to his house it was surrounded by cops and reporters, boxes and boxes of evidence being carried out.

Ray may not have told the cops about me, but I was taken in for questioning my fingerprints were all over the house. I told them I had a brief affair with Stephen; I wasn't stupid enough to tell them I was taking my eight-year-old daughter to leave with the man.

I was asked if I had a daughter when I told them yes it was made clear that was the only reason he was interested in me.

I saw the house Ray bought or rather the entrance you need a code to get in, the only way to get Ray's attention to get Ana. He will pay anything to get her back if only I can get her away from the Grey boy; those two are glued at the hip.

"Carla right." A well-dressed Woman asks. She screams of money.

"My name is Elena; I believe we can be of great help to each other." I'm sure we can as long as I get paid.


	6. Chapter 6

**MAY 31ST 2011**

I groan at the sound of the alarm I've barely slept, and I am no condition to be going to work this morning. Fucking till the better part of the morning will do that to you. I decide to go back to sleep, I don't bother trying to wake Ana up it's pointless.

I wake up when I feel soft kisses on my face; I open my eyes to the best view in the world.

"I was very surprised to find you still in bed Mr. Grey."

"I could barely move a muscle this morning; I didn't see the point in punishing my body further," I tell her stretching.

"It's ten thirty, so we can still make it to GEH after lunch, well that's the time I'm expected anyway." Now, why didn't I think of that?

"Excellent, want to join me in the shower."

"If only I get to wash you." I've worked hard for this body and to see Ana's appreciation for it makes me jubilant. God knows I feel the same way about her body. She works out with Claude as well and runs every other morning. I certainly admire the result.

"Come on you little minx."

"Bend over."

"Why?" The lust dripping from her voice is causing my dick to throw a tantrum.

"For once do as you are told." She slowly peels her eyes away from my body before bending over and palming the marble bench.

I pour a generous amount of soap down her ass cheeks and watch it drip down to her pussy, my fingers gently start to stroke…I mean wash her.

It can't be helped if cleaning her pussy is having an effect on her, I continue to clean her while she moans and whimpers all through it.

I can't stop staring at her rosebud, that needs cleaning too, I circle my fingers around the delicate skin, and the groan that leaves her damn near does me in.

"Fuck Ana."

"I can't help it; it feels so good. Do it again." I continue to wash her rosebud; I'm tempted to push my finger in, and so I do. "Holy shit…Chris… God don't stop."

Yes, I am shocked by her reaction I thought playing with that part of her body will require some serious groveling and begging on my part. I work my thumb in and out of her anus, my fingers doing the same to her pussy; I bring my other hand round and wash her clit.

"Christian I can't hold on…my legs."

"Come for me Ana." She screams my name as she explodes around my finger; she falls on the shower floor and makes no attempt to get back up. I grab the showerhead and rinse the suds of her while she's still on the floor.

I carry her out of the shower, place her on the vanity and wrap a towel around her.

"Afternoon Gail," Ana says sauntering in.

Hello, Ana." Gail says beaming at her, like everyone else she's ecstatic we are finally a couple. "What can I get you for lunch."

"I'll have what he's having," sShe says kissing my jaw. We enjoy our lunch while discussing our plans for the rest of the day. I'm deliriously happy when Ana says she's coming back here tonight.

"Oh yes, SIP we've got a meeting on Friday. You should join us." I ask.

"I'd like that."

"Before that remind me to give you the background checks on the staff, help us decide who should stay and who should be canned." I don't like costing people their jobs, but if everybody had done their jobs as expected, well they wouldn't be in this situation. So now we have to evaluate and review performances and decide who deserves to keep their jobs. Sucks but that's how it is.

We walk through the lobby of GEH holding hands with a huge smile on both our faces. Most people believe we've dated for some time. I do allow fraternization as long as the two are in different departments; we can't have a whole department up in arms because two people decide to break up. Ana and I agree to meet up in my office before going home.

"Andrea, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey, Welch is looking for you."

"Okay give me a minute and let him know I can see him now." I get into my office and settle down just as Andrea tells me Welch is here.

"Welch." He sits down. Another one Ray recommended to me.

"Mr. Grey, does the name Jack Hyde mean anything to you?"

"No, should it."

"Well Sir he's an editor at SIP, and during his background check a few red flags came up." What kind of business was Roach running? "He has a juvenile record that was sealed, I called in a few favors and got it opened nothing major he was arrested for shoplifting and breaking and entry. By sixteen he got his act together and got a scholarship to Princeton, and with a photographic memory he excelled." Welsh answers.

"Okay, but why should I know him," I ask.

"Sir it appears you spent two months in foster care together while the Grey's were waiting for the checks into whether you had any family that wanted you."

"I don't remember spending time in foster care."

"It appears Hyde does and on the servers, at SIP he's hiding all the information he's been collecting on you and your family as well as the Steele's, especially Miss Steele." Well, this gets my back up.

"Welch, find out everything on this Hyde guy and I mean everything, I want to know what his favorite time to take a dump in the morning."

"Already put someone on him."

"Excellent."

Jack Hyde, Jack Hyde, Welch he wouldn't happen to have red hair would he. "Yes Sir, he does." Son of a bitch. I'd forgotten all about him fucker made my life miserable for those months. He was pissed I was being adopted and not him even though he knew if I had gone to a different home his paths with the Grey's would never have crossed.

**JANUARY 11TH 1999**

I walk into the house with a big beaming smile on my face, we've got her, we finally have something damning on her.

Elena and Carla have been meeting up, and from what we got from the investigator Elena is hoping to get her hands on me, we all know what it means, but it's not proof. Carla is hoping to get her hands on Ana; she's hoping Ray will pay to get Ana back.

Carla will be dealt with when Ray is good and ready; Elena, on the other hand, is an immediate threat. If it's not me, it might be another kid.

Ray informed the school that no one was allowed to pick Ana up with the exception of himself my mom and dad due to practice I never get a chance to pick her up from school. I walk Ana to school, and Ray picks her up. She's no longer allowed anywhere on her own, and she understands. Carla is finding it tough to get access to Ana.

When Elena realized that she stopped wasting her time with Carla, we had nothing we could use on her, so I decided a direct approach might work.

If Elena got me on her own, she might just give us the evidence we need. It took some doing, but I finally convinced my parents it was our only option. I've got a recorder in my backpack; you press the on button to get it to work, but it only starts recording the moment it hears a clear voice.

I turn it on every day after practice hoping Elena would approach me, today it paid off.

"What's with the smile?" Dad asks.

"It worked, Mrs. Lincoln…"

"She approached you." I nod. "Well let's hear it." I take the recorder out of my backpack and hit play.

"Christian where is your little friend."

"Hello, Mrs. Lincoln."

"Let's take a walk."

"Why?" I'm surprised she missed the excitement in my voice.

"I would like to talk to you about something."

"Okay." There is silence on the tape as we walk to the park.

"Christian I guess your issue with touch is longer an…"

"No, it's still an issue."

"So your little friend is the exception."

"My family can touch me, no one else. Her name is Ana."

"That must make things difficult with girls. I mean a guy with your build and look must get a fair amount of attention."

"What's it to you?"

"I can help."

"With what exactly."

"Do I need to spell it out?"

"Mrs. Lincoln I don't know what you are talking about."

"Look why don't you come by my house tomorrow after practice, and I will show you."

"Mrs. Lincoln either you tell me what you want here and now or you don't tell me at all."

"God I will enjoy bringing you to heel."

"You are talking about sex," I remember thinking I jumped the gun there.

"Yes Christian, I can make you scream with pleasure you didn't know existed."

"Mrs. Lincoln we are not having this conversation."

"Are trying to tell me you haven't thought about it."

"I have but not with you. You are disgusting." You hear her slap me on the tape.

"You slap me all you want it doesn't change what you are." With that, I walk away grinning like a loon.

"The bitch is going to pay for this." My dad angrily says. "How dare she touch you."

"Cary, would that be enough to send her to jail."

"That means I have to testify and everything, mom I don't need this. Can't we just threaten to tell Mr. Lincoln or something?" I really just need her to leave kids alone not turn me into a laughing stock at school.

"Grace, invite her over tomorrow. Bitch is not going to know what hit her."

* * *

"Come on bro stay on the phone I want to hear it when the bitch gets taken down." The joy in Elliot's voice is unmistakeable.

"You are paying for this phone call; you are cutting into my time with Ana."

"Stop being lazy all you have to do is walk down the road to talk to Ana. Hell, you work there anyway."

"You are still paying for the call," I add.

"Shit, she's here, wait till they are in the living room." I sneak down the stairs and hide by the door.

"Can you hear them?"

"Yeah loud and clear." I can hear the glee in his voice.

Mrs. Lincoln looks deadly pale as the tape plays. My dad is seething, and my mom is watching her like a hawk.

"Grace, Carrick I can explain."

"Sure I would love to hear what explanation there is other than you offering my fifteen-year-old son sex," Dad growls. God, he looks positively violent. Mrs. Lincoln, I really should stop calling her that. The bitch doesn't say anything for a long time, really what can she say.

"This is what is going to happen; you will step down from all the various charities and children function you attend. You will stay away from the Steele's and us. If I even hear a rumor of you and a child. Michael will get his hands on this, we both know he will divorce faster than you can blink."

"Dude what did she say?"

"She just nodded," I tell Elliot as I walk back upstairs. I have a feeling this is not the end of the saga that is Elena 'the bitch' Lincoln.

**MAY 31ST 2011**

Jack Hyde, I don't have to see him till Friday gives me a chance to talk to my parents, they will remember more about him and my time at the foster home.

My door is slightly opened so I can hear Ana and Andrea talking.

"Ana can I ask you something."

"Yeah sure."

"The carving on the door is that you and Mr. Grey?" Ana laughs.

"Yeah, ever time we went to the park he'd buy me ice cream. My dad made that door for him and his desk."

I remember the day I walked in here to find Ray and Elliot's Construction Company putting in the door. This building was Elliot's first big project. It brought a lump to my throat; it's absolutely beautiful it's a solid oak door with a carving of Ana and me walking through the park eating ice cream.

"Hey," She says smiling widely at me.

"Hey, yourself."

"What's wrong?" She knows me well and can sense the smallest shift in my mood. I tell her all about Hyde.

"I won't tell you how to run your business, but we should keep him on. You know, keep your friends…"

"Close and your enemies closer. With him working here, I can keep an eye on him." Ana nods. "Should I let him know I…"

"Yes, he needs to know who holds all the cards the sooner he realizes he's in a losing battle, the sooner he will concede."

"Miss Steele this is one of the many things I love about you, you have a knack for solving problems with some ease."

"It's easy when you are looking in from the outside."

We stay in the office quite late; I send Andrea and Taylor home after they order us dinner. Off course Taylor grumbled before giving in and going home.

"Mr. Grey, over the last few months I have had fantasies of just what I would like to do to you in this office." I am a lucky bastard.

"Pray tell what would you like to do to me." She gets up and locks my door.

"We can't have security walking in on us." No, we don't want that.

I have Ana pressed against the glass wall as I fuck her thoroughly from behind. "Fuck Ana come for me," she moans my name as she comes hard and I quickly follow slamming my hands on the glass.

It will never feel the same in this office, not a single inch of it. She gave me a blowjob on the couch, followed by me fucking her on it. She then rode me on my chair before taking her against the glass wall in multiple positions. We felt it would be wrong to fuck on the desk as Ray built it.

We sprawl out on the couch naked. "I take it you want to have anal sex." Here I thought I would be the one to bring up that subject.

"Yes, but only when you are ready for it."

"Have you had anal before?" Shit, I did in Harvard several times.

"Yes," I answer tentatively.

"Good the last thing I want is your big dick going near my asshole when you don't know what you are doing." She cracks up laughing at me as my jaw is on the floor.

"What! Did you think I was going to be mad I wasn't going to be your first?" I nod. "Christian I am your first when it comes to a lot of things, I'm not going to be mad about this."

"It's just that I am your first in everything, sometimes I feel like you got cheated," sShe smirks at me.

"Quickfire round." I nod not sure if it's a good idea. "The hardest you've ever come."

"You, last night."

"The happiest you've ever felt."

"With you."

"The horniest you've ever been."

"When you are around."

"The tightest and wettest you've ever had."

"You," I say smirking.

"Now why will I feel cheated?


	7. Chapter 7

**JUNE 3RD 2011**

"Lunch, Miss Steele."

"You done already? We only left you half an hour ago."

"The moment I laid my cards on the table he knew the battle was lost."

"Excellent, now tell me what happened word for word." I laugh at her enthusiasm.

**EARLIER AT SIP**

"Jack stay I will like to have a quick word with you." The sits down looking smug as fuck. It's a strange feeling when someone is in way over their head and they don't know it. "How long has it being?" Smugness out the window, this is going to be easier than I thought.

"You remember me?"

"I have to admit it took a minute since I didn't remember my time with the Collier's. But the moment it was mentioned I had a vague recollection of a red-haired boy who for two months made my life miserable. Then of course my parents confirmed it." He flinches.

"It's easy for you to sit there and look smug if I had been adopted by the Grey's I'd be sitting there."

"No Jack you wouldn't. The Grey's didn't give me GEH; I worked my socks off for what I have. You are an incredibly intelligent guy yet you are slamming it at a publishing house that won't survive the year. Why? Because you are lazy, you could be running or even own your own House if you wanted to. You just don't want to put in the work." Even though he knows he's lost, he's trying to hold on to the little bravado he's got left. Good luck.

"I have been working since I was fifteen; I saved every penny and my dad and future father in law helped me invest the little money I was making. I did what everybody did in four years at Harvard in two due to hard work. I worked 18 hours a day seven days a week for three years to get GEH where it is today. No one gave me anything I worked for it. So tell me again you'd be sat here if the Grey's had adopted you."

He sits for a while saying nothing. Game, set, and match.

"Use the brain God gave you. My adoption was already in the works before I came to live with the Colliers if I had gone to another foster home our paths and therefore your path with the Grey's would never have crossed. Stop being angry at a bunch of people who owe you nothing."

I take a deep breath and continue.

"If I ever find out you are looking into my family or me again, I will end you. I am as boring as I appear I don't have skeletons in my closet. Everybody keeps looking for something that isn't there. You and whomever else you hire can look for the next 100years, and you will find nothing because there is nothing to find. I don't spend my weekend tying up girls and whipping them while they call me master."

His eyes damn near fall out of his head when he realizes I know everything there is to know about him. Oh, Jack Hyde was hiding a lot and I found it. I know he's in debt because he had to pay off a girl when he ignored her safe words, and she ended up in the hospital.

"Don't mess with me. You. Will. Lose." His head his bowed when I walk out, if I wasn't aware of his lifestyle it will mean little to me, but I do, and Jack Hyde just submitted to me.

It's foolhardy to go up against someone with my resources, especially when that person is now your boss and effectively can land you jail with shit they have on you.

If Ana hadn't recommended I buy SIP I would never have seen Hyde coming. The thought makes me shiver. I now understand why the fucker offered her a job.

**JUNE 3RD 2011**

"Nicely done, Grey." I shrug my shoulders. "Do you think he will try anything?"

"I've got people on him I know when he takes a piss."

"Never thought we'd have another encounter with another person into hard-core BDSM."

"Yeah." I say remembering what Elena did to that boy the guilt stayed with me till I found out there were quite a few other boys before me who had more on her than just a recording and did nothing. In fact, that boy would not have talked until he realized his parents were being blamed.

"Hey, don't think about her, she's not worth your time," Ana says coming to sit on my lap while we finish lunch.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Always."

Ana is fast asleep next to me. I can't help but think of the bitch, did she really think she was going to get away with it. My father's determination to put her away was unreal. It took my mom a long time to get over the guilt she felt.

Elena never really got her hands on us, but my mother couldn't get over the fact that she brought her into our lives. My mom's constant thank God you run into Ana never ends even till now, much to Ana's embarrassment.

Would I have really gone into the room in the basement if I had not run into Ana? Seeing how Jack lives is life afraid to go for the big jobs for fear a background check would reveal his weekend activities. He could be so much more if he just focused more on work instead of the need to beat and fuck women.

Would that have been my life, worried that eventually, the world would find out? I mean if I spent all week working and my weekends indulging in Subs where would that have left my relationship with my family. Thank God indeed for Ana.

* * *

Here we go again. "Ana wake up, Ana, ANA."

"Go away."

"I can't the delivery men are here, you need to sign for some packages."

"Just sign it for me."

"What am I signing for?" She groans, glares at me before going down to her apartment to sign for the delivery.

She and Kate are having a house warming party. The apartment is finally ready.

Kate has been staying at Elliot's I am happy for my brother it's been a long year. I remember the day Kate put him in his place. We'd gone to Portland to visit Ana as usual. Elliot did the trip more for Kate than anything thing else. Except Kate wasn't one of those silly girls Elliot slept with. One day Kate just couldn't tolerate Elliot's behavior towards her anymore and told him.

She told Elliot that if he had no respect for himself fair enough but in her home he will show her the respect she deserved by not coming around and trying to get into her panties. Telling her he wanted her badly when a few days earlier she had seen him taking a girl up against the wall outside a club in Seattle.

Elliot apologized and remained quiet the rest of the night; on the drive home he stayed the same. I said nothing I mean what could I say, Kate was right Elliot had no respect for himself or these girls for that matter. Kate had the looks, name and money just as Elliot did; those things made a lot of girls drop their panties, Kate was a girl of substance, and she wanted a guy who wasn't just looking for a quick fuck.

In all honesty, I didn't see Elliot changing, so imagine my shock when he turned up at Sunday lunch alone, my parents thought nothing of it, but the following weekend again he turned up alone.

We went to Portland that week, and to my surprise, Elliot got through the night and didn't make one suggestive remark, no innuendos, double entendres, nothing.

Must admit there were times I felt sorry for him especially when Kate was dating it was brutal to watch, but he kept coming to Portland with me.

Finally, my parents called asking if Elliot was okay, they sounded so worried I told them about Kate. All mom said was finally. She was so sure Elliot would eventually win her over.

I knew my parents were worried about the amount of girls that knew where they lived. With the number of women, Elliot had slept with they never knew if a girl was going to show up and dump a little Elliot on their lap. Can't say I blamed them.

In the end, it all worked out, I have never seen him so happy. They make a beautiful couple.

I decide to jump in the shower before going down to Ana's apartment and help prepare for the party. As sad as I am that Ana would no longer be here as she has in the past week I also have to remember she's just below me and has a life of her own.

"Hey, bro."

"Elliot you're early."

"Yeah, Kate wanted to be here to sign for the delivery as she didn't think Ana would be up to do it."

"And I still had to wake up to do it," Ana shouts from somewhere in the apartment. The place is big not as big as mine but big. Just like the Portland apartment Ray and Mr. Kavanagh went halves and bought the place for them.

"Sorry," Kate shouts even though she's not the least bit sorry.

"So apart from the usual suspects who else is coming to this shindig."

"Well my brother is in town so he should be here, Jose might show." Hearing that fuckers name brings a smile to my face. The last time we met, he told me as much as I acted like Ana's boyfriend I wasn't, so if he wanted to stare at her like a dog in heat he could. Well, tonight I will love to see him try.

He was one of the few people who knew my true relationship with Ana before this week. Turns out his father and Ray had served together when they met at a one of the university's open day where the boy was with his father. You could see from that very moment he wanted Ana. With their fathers being friends he wormed his way into her life, he was always at their apartment. I don't like him; he doesn't like me and we've made no bones about it. He looks at Ana in a way that would make most creeps cringe. From what I've heard he goes around making up things about him and Ana getting together. Thank God for Kate, she shut him up. I will just bide my time I know soon enough the fucker will do something and that would be it for Ana. May the best man win he told me; well guess what fucker I won.

**FEBRUARY 11TH 1999**

I get out of class and read the text on my phone. _Meet me under the bleachers. B. _Under the bleachers I go, we both have a free period; she can take her time sucking my dick. Yeah, I sound all confident now the moment her tongue hits my dick I turn into a whimpering mess. I look round the corner, and I see she's already there waiting for me.

"Oh fuck, fuck Bri I'm com…coming." She swallows every drop of my cum, oh fuck this shit never gets old.

"Christian."

"Uh huh."

"Could you do something for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Will you eat me?" oh shit.

"Emm, I nev…never did it before."

"It's okay I will help you." Well, there's a first time for everything.

She lays down on the grass lifts her hips up and pulls down her panties, thank fuck I know what I'm looking at. I lie down between her legs and take a good look at a live pussy; this is not a magazine. I take a tentative lick causing her hips to buck this gives me confidence and continue to take long licks; I move my tongue between and folds, I don't think that is doing much for her.

I take a deep breath and push my tongue into her hole, and the mewl that leaves her tells me I'm on the right track. "Yes, yes Christian that's it, oh yes, use your fingers, put your fingers in." So I do just that pump my fingers in the out looking out for the little rough spot Elliot told me about. I find it and make sure my fingers brush over it every time. She's getting louder and louder. Her clit looks bigger, and I remember I can suck on it. The moment I wrap my lips around it she comes all over my hand.

I sit up feeling quite proud of myself I made a girl come on my first try; she looks down at me noticing my dick is hard again.

"Put your hands above your head." She does without question. I pull my boxes down and get between her legs I start to rub my dick against her pussy. God this feels good. I can tell she loves this too because her breathing is erratic and she moans are rather loud. I start to rub vigorously.

"Fuck Christian I'm coming shit I'm coming." Thank fuck because I'm on the edge. She comes loudly, and I soon follow grunting like a pig.

For the rest of the day I was in Nirvana, and nothing could bring me down. I didn't see Brianna for the rest of the day, and that was all right with me, I never knew what to say to her whenever I saw her outside of her sucking me off.

I made my Way to Ray's as Mia, and I was staying with him and Ana, my mom had a medical conference in Hawaii, and my parents decided to make a weekend of it.

Ana, Mia, and Ray were in the kitchen cooking, as usual, Ray did all the cutting and chopping and slicing and the girls did the cooking, how they know just how much salt, pepper and whatever else to add is beyond me. I will only know I added too much or too little after I was done. Hence, I didn't bother attempting to cook again. I was useless at it and didn't see the point in trying; I was only going to poison everybody.

I lie in bed thinking about my future, not every girl or woman I meet would agree not to touch me without a million and one questions. I can understand the questions; the problem is I don't want to talk about the cause.

How am I ever going to get a girlfriend have a normal relationship when I have difficulty talking about my feelings in general, it's gotten better in the last few months. If I wake up screaming because of a nightmare would my girlfriend understand that the only person that can help me go back to sleep is Ana?

You hear about it all the time guys who stop hanging with their female friends because their girlfriends don't like the thought of any other girl who is not family in their lives. I don't see myself not talking to Ana because that's what a girlfriend wants.

I'm sure there are girls out there who will understand but what are the chances of me finding one.

**JUNE 4TH 2011**

The house-warming party was in full swing by the time I made it back to Ana's; she was nowhere to be seen, so I made my way to her bedroom. It's pretty much the same as it was in Portland except it's bigger and so is the bed it's a king size as opposed to the double she had. The desk is by the floor to ceiling glass window. A very cosy looking twin couch in the corner. I'm so wrapped up taking in her room I didn't hear her come out of the bathroom.

"Christian excellent can you zip me up?"

"Yeah sure. You look gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you, and you look handsome as ever," she says kissing me hard and long, we stop when I hear something behind me.

"José," Ana says with some annoyance.

"Ana I was coming to look for you."

"Considering it's my party I have every intention of showing my face," Ana says walking to her bedroom door and shutting it in José's face. Ouch.

"He is really beginning to piss me off." I can't help the smugness I feel.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Don't be shocked if I spent most of the night wrapped around you like a vine."

We make our back to the open plan living room; the place fits the girls perfectly. It's warm and not as girly as I feared it would be.

My parents are here so are the Kavanagh's plus Ethan who can't seem to take his eye of Ana, true to her word she's wrapped around me like a vine. I am not complaining. Ray and my dad as expected are in a world of their own they've been joined by Mr Kavanagh, God bless him if he can keep up with those two.

I leave Ana for a brief moment to use the toilet and on my way back I hear a question that makes my blood boil.

"Mr. Steele, I was hoping to get your blessing to ask Ana out."

"You know something José your father is one of the most honorable, courageous and respectable men I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You I'm afraid are nothing like your father; I don't like you. You show my daughter absolutely no respect so why the hell would I give you permission to date her especially when she is dating a young man I greatly admire. I know Christian Grey, you I don't know and from the little I have seen you are not worth knowing." I am as giddy as a schoolboy. Go Ray.

"Because of the respect I have for your father, I'm going to tell you this once Ana is not available. I was happy to tolerate you because my daughter is not interested in you and you seem to have taken the hint. But now you foolishly try this. You've been warned."

I hear Ray walk away, I came out of my hiding place happily drinking my beer and walk past a stunned Jose Rodriguez. I saunter towards Ana plant a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. I know the fucker is watching, and I am greatly enjoying this.

A few hours later the parents leave; Ana grabs some beers and joins me on the single couch. She's sat on my lap, and I can't help but feel incredibly smug. We are making out like teenagers. The fucker is glaring at me; at least the Kavanagh boy has the sense to know Ana is taken.

"You two stop it. It's too weird." Elliot says laughing.

"What's too weird?"

"It's odd seeing you like this. It's great but odd." Mia adds. "Not that I'm surprised," Mia says winking at Ana. She knows something.

"Not surprised, really why not?"

"I've had a thing for you for some time," Ana says, making Kate laugh.

"How long?"

"Later." The fucker is still glaring at me; you think he'd notice I'm not the least bit affected by him.

"José aren't you driving back to Portland," Kate asks, as he seems to be knocking back the alcohol.

"I can crash on your sofa."

"Are you asking or telling us," Kate asks. José wasn't always such an asshole; this behavior started just before the girls graduated, he asked Ana out, and she told him she wasn't interested, instead of accepting it like a man. He started acting like a complete dick.

For some reason, Ana still put up with him that was until this afternoon when she found out he was planning to put some pictures of her in his exhibition without her knowledge. I believe this final stunt was the last straw. Just this morning I was waiting for him to fuck up didn't think it would literally happen a few hours later. Good riddance.

"Sorry. You are right I should have asked." He puts the alcohol down. But he's had too much to drive, so Kate offers him the guest room. Kate gives Ana a look I don't recognize.

Eventually, we call it a night at three in the morning. Ethan drives Mia back to Bellevue as he's going that way. I won't be surprised if they end up together; I don't know how I will feel about it. Ana and I make our way to her bedroom; she shows José to the spare room right next to hers. What the fuck, there is a guest bedroom at the end of the corridor why can't the fucker stay there.

I'm about to lose my temper when Ana says something to shut me right up; you'd think I'd be used to it by now. "Now Mr. Grey you are going to fuck me so hard, the guy next door will finally understand I'm taken."

So that was the look that passed between her and Kate, send him a message.


	8. Chapter 8

**APRIL 3RD 1999**

"CHRISTIAN, CHRISTIAN, CHRIISSTIAANN."

Of course she's up it's a holiday, I really should stop acting surprised by the things she does. My nine-year-old nightmare.

"Morning people," I mumble.

"Christian I need you all out of the house." Mom says busying putting clues together.

"Oh yeah, Easter egg hunt." I need to beat Elliot this year.

"I can't have you lot trying to cheat."

"Cheat, cheat mom I'm hurt you'd even say something like that." Elliot says trying to look innocent and doing a rather good job of it. Making Ana giggle.

"Well getting out of the house shouldn't be a problem then." Mom says smirking.

"We should go to the movie theater; I've been dying to see The Matrix," I suggest.

"Oh yeah, that shit look awesome."

"Elliot language." My dad finally pokes his head out of the paper.

"Well, I don't want to see that." Mia whines.

"Since we live in a democracy, I say we vote." Mia crosses her hands over chest knowing full well she will lose. Ana has a thing for martial arts, and there seems to be plenty in The Matrix.

"All in favor of watching The Matrix." Yep just like I thought.

"We will go for candy after," I whisper to Mia or else she will make it unbearable to the point the movie won't be worth watching.

Saturday morning is probably not the best time to come to the movie theater, far too many people make me nervous.

"Elliot, Mia can you get the drinks and popcorn. We will go find our seats." Ana says after we get our tickets. I breathe I sigh of relief, I'm safely in my sit at the back of the theater.

"Thank you."

"There were too many people out there; someone was bound to touch you," Ana says like it's no big deal. My nine-year-old Angel. I grab her hands feeling that familiar jolt something that gives me immense comfort.

"That. Was. Awesome." Surprisingly that was Mia.

"Did you see Neo in the end? One hand." She tries to copy the moves. Ana and Elliot are on the floor laughing. This is the same girl sulking a few hours ago.

"Okay, Mia. Try not to take someone's eye out.

Mia is still kicking invisible enemies on the way home; she couldn't care less about candy.

"Mom can I get a black leather top and bottoms." My parents look utterly perplexed.

"The movie?" My dad asks. We all nod.

**JUNE 5TH 2011**

"So tell me how long exactly have you had a thing for me?" I ask lying between her legs.

"Remember the weekend before your 24th birthday."

"Yes vaguely," I remember I had just moved to Escala.

"Well, I walked into your bedroom to grab something and didn't think anything of it. You were in the shower." She giggles.

"Yes."

"Jerking off." She blushes.

"So you saw me jerking off and yo…"

"God Christian for the first time ever I really wanted to do it."

"You wanted to jerk me off."

"Uh huh." She says hiding her face behind her hands. "I couldn't stop thinking about you in the shower."

"Now I remember, the week you kept blushing every time you saw me," I say laughing.

"I couldn't look at you without thinking about it."

"Well guess what Miss Steele you can do a lot more than that now," I say slowly sinking into her.

"Oh fuck...oh...oh." I'm grinding my pelvic bone into her rubbing her clit.

"You want me well you got me body and soul," I say as I begin to pound into her. I can feel her clench around me; I don't want her to cum just yet. I pick her up and walk into the shower.

With her back against the shower, I start to slowly fuck her until she cums twice screaming how much she loves me before I cum pinning her to the wall.

"What's with the smile?"

"Your father tore José a new asshole last night."

"What, why?"

"He asked your dad permission to date you."

"Knowing full well, I'm going out with you," Ana says barely raining in her anger.

"So my telling him I don't want to go out with him meant nothing, what did he think my father was going to say? Force me to go out with him." Without any preamble, Ana storms out of the bedroom.

I shouldn't be this happy, but I can't stand the fucker. This I want to hear.

"Where the hell do you get off asking my father for permission to date me?"

"Ana I just want a chance."

"I. Don't. Want. You."

"You are being a…"

"A bitch, go ahead say it. What is your problem José?"

"I told how I fe…"

"And I told you I don't feel the same. Which part of that don't you understand?"

"You will give him a chance but not me, is it because of the money." The fucking asshole.

"José if I needed money I didn't have I will ask my father, so you and that theory can fuck off." Ana sighs heavily. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have wanted Christian Grey since I was 17 and known him since I was 8, I have known you for three years you do the maths."

The fucker finally sees me, still trying to glare at me. He tries to say something, but Ana shuts him up. "When you leave today don't come back."

"Ana."

"You must think I'm an idiot, did you think I didn't know about the shit you were spreading about me. I chose to let it go but yesterday abusing my trust the way you did was the last straw. I mean it José don't fucking come back."

"Ana I love you."

"I don't give a flying fuck."

Kate and Elliot come out of the bedroom. They look pissed.

"You heard her, get out and don't come back," Kate adds. He looks around and leaves, but there was something in his eyes that tells me this isn't over. Apparently Ana saw the same thing.

She calls Sawyer from their security office. "Put José on the proscribed list."

"Already done Ana." That guy is worth his weight in gold.

"I want pancakes, IHOP pancakes."

"Elliot that is a very good idea," Ana says happy all of a sudden.

"We find a table in the corner and wait for our order to be taken." Something is going on between Ana and Kate.

A waiter comes over and takes our orders. I order the original buttermilk pancakes, Ana gets the same, Kate goes for the Rooty tooty fresh and fruity. Elliot decides he wants both and waffles.

I'm sat back happily enjoying my coffee when the girls start.

"So what is he like?" Kate asks Ana all of a sudden.

"Fucks incredibly well certainly knows how to use his dick. Don't get me started on the rest of him." Elliot chokes on his coffee and takes a while to recover.

"What you don't want to hear about your brother's sex life," Kate asks innocently.

"Don't have a problem hearing about his life; just don't want to hear it from Ana or about the sex she's having." "Well tough. Ana you were saying."

"NO, NO, NO. Not happening." Elliot bellows.

"Funny you don't have a problem going on about yours."

"Ana it's just too weird you talking about his..." Elliot points to me not able to finish his sentence. He is making it too easy for the girls. Payback is a bitch.

"What his dick, cock, penis, prick, rod, John Thomas," Ana says making Elliot groan.

"What about him?" Ana asks Kate. And this time Elliot can't take anymore.

"What do you want?"

"Really we can't block out all your stories about what you and your John Thomas got up to over the years."

"Ana I can't hear stories about your sex life it will put me off sex."

"Really," Ana asks with glee. Unfortunately or rather fortunately for Elliot the nature of our conversation is cut short when a family sits in the booth next to us.

* * *

With the acquisition of SIP, Ana has been busy this week I haven't seen her since the housewarming weekend, okay that's a lie we have lunch, but it's all about work. I don't want to sound like a needy boyfriend, but I need my girlfriend, so I pick up my phone contemplating whether to call Ana only to have her calling me.

"Hey, baby." She sounds sleepy.

"What are you doing still up?" You were going to call her.

"I'm thinking about you, I've missed you this week. I need my boyfriend." Nice to know I'm not the only needy one.

"Well baby your boyfriend needs you too."

"Good." Then my bedroom door opens. She comes in and lies next to me.

"I've missed you." I kiss her gently, we stay like that kissing for so long my lips were becoming tender. I sit up and remove her robe she has nothing underneath. I want to take my time and appreciate her body, but she clearly has other ideas and grips my dick pulling me onto her, it is painful, but I don't care.

I watch her as I enter her, her eyes locked on mine. I can never get enough of the love in her eyes. The sight of her alone is enough to make me cum, but I fight it, and before long I am slamming into her. I roll us onto my back, she sits up supporting herself on my chest and starts slowly grinding, I can only take it for so long before I grip her hips, instead of bringing her down on my dick I hold her steady and start thrusting upwards with a speed that makes my movements blur.

"Shit, I'm coming."

"Hold it."

"Fuck you." With that, she cums clenching my dick so hard I can't move as her walls are sucking me dry.

She collapses on top of me and doesn't move until I lay her back down on the bed.

"Fuck me?"

"Hold it have you lost your mind." She says panting. I can't help but laugh. She gets up saunters to my closet naked as the day she was born grabs a t-shirt and jumps back into bed.

"You stopped dating." I blurt out when the realization hits.

"What?"

"The week I turned 24 you stopped dating, you broke up with what's his face."

"Mike, I realized I was unfair to him. I wanted you; deep down I hadn't realized I had been comparing every guy to you. Well, that week I did. So I stopped dating, there was no point."

"Shit Ana, why didn't you say anything?"

"There was nothing to say I was moving to Portland at the end of the summer, you had GEH it wouldn't have worked then. I made a decision to wait till I was done with my education."

"Didn't you ever worry I might have met someone."

"I did. Till the weekend you met Ethan. You were so angry" She says laughing.

God, I was pissed that weekend she kept going on about how cute Ethan was. Wait a second.

"How did you know I was pissed?"

"We were ordering takeout I came outside to ask you want you wanted I saw you ranting and raving."

"That was why you were so happy; it had nothing to do with Ethan." She nods smiling.

"When you turned 18 I found myself thinking there could be more between us, I knew I wanted you but just like you I felt there was too much going on for us to be able to give it a real shot."

"Yeah I understand. You confirmed what I knew when you stopped telling me about your dates. Instead of saying things like you weren't ready for a serious relationship for a least another couple of years. I knew you'd never had a relationship but hearing that, I don't know just made it easy."

"Despite all that it didn't really hit home until October, I think it was longest we'd gone without seeing each other. When I got back from Prague I came straight to Portland." She smiles knowingly at me. "What?"

"You mean the night you slept on your stomach to hide your erection. Why I didn't know your cock had poked me enough times by then."

"You knew," I say with a chuckle.

"Of course I knew, everything about that night was strange sleeping next to you was torture. Hearing you grant out my name as you came was such a turn on."

"Fuck Ana." I don't know what to say, knowing she wanted me as much I wanted her is fucking amazing. Strangely her lack of jealousy worried me, now I understand she wasn't jealous because I didn't give any reason to be, not really.

Would I have been as understanding if the tables were turned, of course not look how I reacted to Ethan?

Elliot accompanied Kate and her family to Barbados, so he won't be coming to Coping Together this year. This year I am really looking forward to it, Ana and I will be attending for the first time as a couple. Looking forward to showing off my girl.

I hope to God Fredrick Parker shows up, jumped up little shit. Motherfucker is always hitting on Ana, and it pisses me off to no end. The little shits head is so far up his ass he doesn't realize Ana can't stand him. My favorite was when she asked him how many times and in how many ways she has to tell him to fuck off before he actually does. Fucking idiot thought she was joking.

I give the fucker a year before he completely fucks up his family's legacy; he's inherited a brilliant shipping company. It will be a shame to watch such a fine empire crumble.

As Ana said wait till he fucks it up to the point of no return, then buy it. GEH acquiring its own shipping company would put us on a different level; God knows I hate working to other people's timetable. That doesn't mean I should wish a company's failure, unfortunately, with Parker that's not the case, he will destroy that company it's a given.

I decide I've had enough and go in search of Ana, I find her as usual in the library something else I have because of her. A manuscript goes flying across the room just as I walk in.

"That bad."

"You have no idea. This is all the shit SIP were planning on publishing, fucking drivel." Her passion for a good book is equal to her loathing of bad ones.

"Do you want to take a break?"

"Good idea, what do you have in mind."

"I thought we could take the grace out for a couple of hours."

"Absolutely." She nearly shouts, her eyes glazing over. Lord have mercy.

**APRIL 3RD 1999**

With Ana's knowledge when it comes to the English language and my aptitude for numbers this Easter egg hunt is ours. You win little treasures they have big clues to the big one which is usually a fair chunk of change, my parents very early on realized that kids want money to buy what they want not what their parents think they need. Bring it on.

_To see the world in a grain of sand_

_And a heaven in wildflower_

_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand_

_And eternity in an hour._

"What the hell is that suppose to mean."

"It means the library."

"Library?"

"Yes, it's called Auguries of Innocence by William Blake."

"I knew it; I knew it we are winning this shit."

"Uh huh," Ana says not paying any attention to me.

"We are," I say with all the confidence in the world. We find the book we are looking for only to find coordinates in longitude and latitude.

"Okay, what is in 52.1800° N, 1.4600° W?"

"Don't ask me this is all you."

"I'm not asking just thinking out loud."

"This much I know it's in England, West Midlands to be precise. What has a town in the West Midlands got to do with anything?"

"Well if you put the compact directly on west it is 2…" Ana doesn't finish when I get it.

"Off course, come on." We walk outside, and I show Ana my father's license plate."

"270-WNW." She reads out loud. "What has it got to do with England?"

"Aston Martin is a British car. Its headquarters is in a place called Warwickshire. I guess it's the West Mid…place." Also, explains the sudden change in license, my parents certainly take this annual hunt quite seriously.

"You would be lost without me." She says proudly.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" I ask amused.

"If I hadn't figured out the use of the compass, you'd still be in the library scratching your head."

"If you say so, come on let's hurry before any of the others see us." In the glove compartment, we find another clue. We go on to solve seven more clues, and we are back at the library.

"As much as I love Easter eggs we need to win the big one," I say walking around aimlessly as this one is all on Ana.

Just as Elliot and Mia burst into the library Ana comes down from the short ladder grinning.

"NO, noo," Elliot shouts while I'm twirling Ana in the air. We walk out into the living room with our prize my dad rings the bell to let all the other players know the game is over.

I'm sat in the living room fanning myself with my cheque as Elliot glares at me.

"Men, we were so close."

"Not close enough." Ana retorts earning a glare from Elliot, which she laughs off.

"Now who's going to buy me my leather outfit?" Mia says frowning. It takes a minute before we all start howling with laughter.

"Annie got any plans for your money?" Ray asks after we finally calm down

"Why don't we invest it? Dad, you and Ray, do that all the time, can you help?"

"Sure son that's a really good idea."

"So you are not even going to buy yourself anything."

"Elliot when it's your money you can spend it how you like, until then pipe down." My mom says.

"Can I at least get a poster of The Matrix?" We all groan, this is Mia, this is what she does she becomes obsessed with something and wants everything to reflect that trouble is, it only last a couple of weeks before she loses interest.

By then my parents would have wasted a fair bit of change on her obsession.

"Make you a deal." My dad says.

"If in a couple of week's time you still want your leather outfit, I will get you one."

"I actually want to take self-defense lessons as well." Nothing wrong with that request except a year ago she put her foot down and stopped going.

"Then you can join Ana during her lessons with me," Ray says.

"Problem solved." Says my mom.

Yeah, we all know it won't last.


	9. Chapter 9

**JUNE 11TH 2011**

If there's one person in the world that knows how to get to me, it's Anastasia Steele. The moment we dropped anchor she went below deck to change into something comfortable, my idea of comfortable even though there's no one around for miles is a bathing suit or even one of those barely there swimsuit, Ana, on the other hand, had a very different idea.

"That is not a bathing suit."

"How observant Mr. Grey."

"What happened to comfortable?" I groan staring at her.

"You should try it, it's very freeing."

"Going completely naked." I don't have a problem with being naked just need a certain anatomy of mine to behave.

"Yes." With that, she dives into the water off the side of the deck. Who am I to question her? I quickly get out of my clothes and dive in after her.

After half an hour of floating and the occasional backstroke, we decide to get back on the Grace. Ana turns around to find a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Miss Steele you have got one spectacular ass on you."

"Uh huh." She says with a little more sway in those hips. "Going down to get a drink you want one."

"No, I'm good." I lay out on the lounge and soak up the sun.

"Looking forward to tonight, first time going as a couple." She says walking back with a glass of wine.

"For once I won't have to hear 'you two make such a beautiful couple, if only' from my mother," I say taking in her beauty.

"She doesn't." I nod.

I'm really trying to focus on the conversation, but it's so hard when she looks this great, the sun on her skin, her wet hair down her back.

"Christian, Christian." Shit.

"Hmm."

"You didn't a hear a word, did you."

"Shit, sorry love my mind was elsewhere." She looks like she's about to cry. "Ana baby I'm sorry." She shakes her head.

"No, you called me love." I'm sure I've called her love before. The thought barely leaves my head when I feel her lips on mine.

**JUNE 18TH 1999**

I hate today, I don't need to be reminded of the day I came onto the world, birthed by a woman who had more fondness for drugs than the toddler being abused. Unfortunately, Mia's big mouth means this day will not pass unnoticed, my family are usually good at acknowledging my birthday without making a fuss this year one tenacious nine-year-old refuses to let the day pass without the fuss.

"Christian Happy Birthday." Ana jumps on me.

"Thanks, Ana." As much as I don't want to celebrate it, well it's Ana.

"BRO."

"Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"Came down for the weekend." Meaning he came down for my Birthday.

"Good to have you here."

"Happy Birthday by the way. Now can I borrow your phone?"

"No, where's yours?"

"Run up a bit of a bill."

"Sorry no."

"I will remember this." He says making me laugh as I walk to my room.

Dinner is just as always except I get chocolate cake and this year we have candles courtesy of Ana. I oblige her and blow out the candles. For once I'm actually happy to do it. My one wish, to always have Ana Steele in my life.

* * *

"Hey, Ray." I shout as I make my way upstairs to get Ana.

"Ready to go."

"Yeah." We walk to the park, as usual, Elliot decided he wanted to see The Matrix again; Mia pouted and sulked till he allowed her to tag along. This Matrix obsession might last longer than anticipated.

We sit under our usual tree, I'm trying to beat Mia's score on snakes, Ana has her head buried in yet another book, my girl is certainly on track to become an editor.

She knows more about books and their authors, read more books than people my age. Hell thanks to her I have a better grasp on English literature and composition.

In fact, this school year has been the best and easiest for me, next week the academic part of the year comes to an end for me, I still have rowing practice as we have a met in two weeks.

It's too late when I notice her, I genuinely believed she'd given up, guess I was wrong.

"Shit." Just glad she doesn't use this kind of language in front of the parentals

"Yeah, we can leave if you want.

"No, this is our spot; if anyone should leave it's her."

"Hello, Ana." She says completely ignoring me.

"What do you want Carla?"

"Ana I'm your mother yo…"

"Really, let me save you the trouble, I don't want you as a mother feel free to leave."

"Ana I made some mistakes I just want a chance to make it right. Let's you, and I go somewhere and talk."

"I'm nine not stupid, go somewhere with you."

"I'm your mother what do you thin…"

"Carla, save it, I know all about your plans to kidnap me hoping Ray will pay to get me back."

"I'm your mother spending time with you isn't kidnapping." She says rather straight-faced, but I caught the slight flinch when she realized we knew her plan.

"You are not my mother not my eyes, not in my dad's and definitely not in the eyes of the law."

"God Ana he is not even your father." Ana knows me well and immediately knew I was about to blow; she gently places her hand on my chest calming me.

" Your being here was a simple irritation now I want to slap you." Her shape intake of breath is the only real reaction we've got from her, all that I am your mother sounded as unconvincing as her plea to make things right. Ana clearly sees that too.

"You don't care about anybody but yourself, what you want is money, you are not getting a penny from us."

"I put up with you for the last decade I should get something out of that." And she finally shows her true colors.

"And what do we get for putting up with you." Where did Ray come from? Carla looks lost for words upon seeing Ray. He looks ready to rip her to pieces. "Let me tell you what you get, you get to keep your freedom." Carla looks perplexed.

"I have evidence of you planning to kidnap Ana who you have zero rights to. That coupled with what I have on you when it comes to Morton looks bad. Believe me when I tell you Carrick and I can make it look like that was your plan all along that you knew all about Morton." Carla looks smug.

"Good luck with that plan Ray."

"Oh, I don't need luck I have Elena Lincoln." At that, Carla looks like a fish out of water. "You pack whatever shit you've got and get out of town tonight. In fact, I want you out of Washington. Do I make myself clear; if you are still in town at midnight you will be arrested?"

Carla looks at Ana about to say something, but the delighted look on Ana's face stops her dead in her tracks. Ana doesn't want her around just as much as the rest of us. What did she expect after telling Ana she put up with her?

She stands there for a minute, realizing she's clearly lost turns and leaves. "You've got Elena Lincoln, good one dad, very good." Ray's smile as he ruffles her hair says it all.

"I'll leave you kids to it, got some fishes to catch." He says making Ana and I laugh.

* * *

There is something to be said about not having to wake up too early on a Monday morning. There was some commotion in the early hours of the morning I was too tired to bother getting up. Running around this weekend with Ana took it out of me. Knowing the threat of Carla and other bitch had been neutralized gave us much more freedom to go exploring.

I make my way to the kitchen I am starving. I stop dead when I enter the kitchen, the look on my parent's face is heartbreaking, my mom has clearly been crying, and my dad looks distraught trying to comfort her.

"What's going on?" Mia and Ana are upstairs sleeping soundly.

"That poor boy." my mom cries. Elliot wasn't in his room. Shit.

"Has something happened to Elliot?"

"Elena Lincoln was arrested this morning." Fuck.

**JUNE 11TH 2011**

I finally decide on the Ermenegildo Zegna tuxedo, when did getting dressed become so difficult; I never had this issue before.

I make it to Ana's just in time, I'm still questioning my choice of tuxedo when she opens the door, and I realize something I'm always going to look like a mere mortal standing next to the Goddess she is because fuck me sideways.

"Wow Ana, you look I mean you really look just."

"Why thank you, Christian, not so bad yourself." I'm still trying to find a word. The blue of her dress is a shade darker than her eyes; the band highlights just how tiny her waist is. All the fancy embellishments look great. Don't know shit about dresses all I know is she looks positively divine. I notice she's wearing the white gold, sapphires, amethysts and diamond earrings from Cartier I gave her. They were a graduation present.

The drive to my parents is quiet; it's not the usually jokey atmosphere. I realize we are both nervous. "Nerves?" I ask. "Yeah, I don't why? We've done this a million times, it's just…"

"Tonight feels different." She agrees giving me a shy smile. "I think we should approach it like we've always had and we should be fine."

"Uh huh and how do you plan on dealing with the sexual tension?"

"We fuck like rabbits the first chance we get," I say making her laugh breaking up the nerves and tension.

Just then Taylor announces our arrival and proceeds to open the door for me I get out and help a giggling Ana out of the car. "What are you giggling at?"

"I don't think we can fuck like rabbits, someone is bound to hear you and all the howling and grunting."

"Me, what about you?" we continue our little banter all the way to the back of my parent's house for the event completely forgetting the press, for once I didn't hear a single stupid question asked.

"Ana, Christian you are finally here."

"Mia we are on time."

"You know what I mean."

"No, enlighten me."

"Christian stop teasing your sister."

"Hey, mom."

"Ana you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Grace, elegant as always, Mia loves the dress."

"What am I? Chop liver." You'd think I wasn't in the room.

"Christian, Almost everybody else here will try kissing your ass tonight we are just giving you a break." Did my mom.

"Mother language," I say making her laugh. "Hey, dad," I say as I see him walk towards us.

"Ana you look beautiful as always."

"Hello Carrick, how are you?"

"Brilliant as always went fishing with your dad today." I might just as well not be there.

"Hello, son."

"Hello Ray, at least someone in this family loves me," I say making them laugh. Ana gives me a kiss on my cheek.

We find our seats and wait for the events to begin; my dad gives his usual welcome speech and reminds everybody why they are here. Certain people can be counted on to buy certain things at auction, Ray always wins the bid for the weekend in Aspen for the fishing, not that he needs an excuse to go fishing.

Surprisingly Fredrick Parker goes for and wins the bid to have Ray make any furniture he wants. He thinks he can get to Ana through Ray; he should have had a word with José before bidding. Man, I want to be there when this backfires in his face.

After dinner is served, there are a few minutes before the first dance auction starts giving people a chance to mingle and talk a little business. Parker makes his way to the table, there is a God.

"Ray, I'm Fredrick." He puts out his hand for Ray to shake. It takes Ray a minute, but he shakes it, nearly crushing the fucker's hand. My dad is hiding his laugh behind his glass of whiskey; my mom just shakes her head.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to mee…"

"Let me save you the trouble, one of my guys will call you to find out what you want, if you have something specific in mind he will arrange a meeting to discuss the details. We will make it and have it delivered to you. You and I don't need to talk or get to know each other in any way."

Parker looks stupefied for a minute before composing his features; he nods his understanding before walking away.

"Oh, Ray." Is all my mom can say.

"Grace I don't have time for idiots who think they can use me to get to my daughter, that idiot hasn't taken his eye of Annie since he got here. I don't even want to repeat some of the shit he said."

"Gees have the decency to know when someone is taken and back off."

"Amen, Mia," Ray says kissing her forehead.

God I remember the boy Mia brought home for dinner when she was around seventeen, I thought the poor boy was going to piss himself when Ray started with the questions. It got worse when Mia left the room. Ray and my dad made it clear that unless he planned on marrying Mia he better not have any impure thoughts about Mia. Elliot and I piss ourselves laughing every time we talk about that.

"Hi, Mia."

"Oh boy, Ana says." God is that Lily girl, another one who doesn't have the decency to know when someone is taken.

"Hi Lily, you taking part in the first dance auction." Mia inquires.

"Yes I am, and how about you Ana?" She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Yes, she is I need to make sure I dance with her before Ray does." Ray just shakes his head at me. The first couple of years he beat me after that well he hasn't stood a chance.

"Hello Christian, so no chance on you biding on anyone else." She says eyeing me up.

"Why will he do that?" That angry retort was surprisingly from Mia.

"Is it just me or has tonight being more fun than usual." My dad asks laughing.

The first dance auction start and I have to admit I genuinely didn't think Parker was going to be an issue after the dressing down Ray gave him since he can't bid on Ana he decides to bid on Mia, big mistake. The moment he bids ten thousand on Mia, Ray bids twenty. He took one look at Ray's menacing face and backs off, how is he going to run a successful business if he backs off at the first challenge.

Naturally, I win the bid on Ana.

"There's half an hour before the dance starts, what do you say we sneak off for a bit."

"To do what exactly."

"Ana, come on, you look spectacular, and I want under that dress."

"It can wait."

"Ana you know my mom is going to make us spend the night."

"Considering I lost my virginity to you in the same bedroom we'd be sleeping in I don't see the problem." Fuck.

"I'm in desperate need for you." I shamelessly beg.

"And I'm in desperate need for a…" Just then the feedback noise from the microphone goes. "But you don't see me complaining." Just as I'm about to find out what she in need of my mom interrupts.

"Ana, I will like to introduce you to a few people. Christian, you don't mind. Do you?" Oh yeah like I have a choice.

"Not at all mom." Ana turns around and smirks at me, oh she is going to pay for that.

I see Parker, and I get up, I should sit back down, really I should, but I find myself following him when Ray said he didn't want to repeat some of the shit he said.

Well, let's just say I want to hear it, and as much as I am telling my feet to turn around and sit back down it has no desire to listen to me.

"What good will knowing what he was saying about me do?" She knows me well. "Take a walk with me." We walk back to our seats.

"Whom did my mom introduce you to?" She giggles, and Fredrick fucking Parker is forgotten.

"More like who didn't she introduce me to, I think she wanted the world to know we are a couple."

"Yeah not surprised by that," I say chuckling, I'm rarely without Ana but when I'm not my mother's friends and acquaintances were always pushing their daughter, cousins, and nieces towards me. My mother hated it; she's always had her heart set on Ana for me. So I'm not surprised she taking the opportunity to let everyone know I'm taken.

**GRACE**

I had to let Ana go when we both spotted Christian going after Parker, I wasn't surprised by that. He wants to know what Parker said about Ana.

I took great pleasure in introducing Ana as Christians' other half, most of these people have already met Ana, but at my age, it's easy to forget these things. Of course, Ana knew want I was doing and played along beautifully.

Some of these women are friends, and I don't blame them for wanting my son for their daughters, it's the daughters I have a problem with. Most of them have absolutely no ambition; they have their sights set on landing a rich man instead of trying to earn it for themselves. And Then you have the mothers I know from various charity circles pushing their daughters toward my son despite the fact that the daughters are not interested.

Ana, on the other hand, has had an internship since her senior year of high school, she's known what she wanted to do from a very young age and set out to achieve it, she's had a great influence on Mia who is now a Sous-Chef at Canlis. As far as I'm concerned, there is only one woman for my son.

"Don't they look beautiful?" Carrick says coming to sit next to me as I watch Christian and Ana dancing.

"Oh, Cary they are perfect."

"I saw you crushing the hopes of the ladies." He says smirking.

"It needed to be done. What did Parker say about Ana?" I saw Carrick and Ray talking, both their glares directed at Parker, it must have been bad since they didn't make any move to stop Christian when he went after him.

"Let's just say I'm very happy Ray is the one dancing with Mia instead of him."

There is a lot more dancing; I especially enjoyed my dance with Christian. He looks incredibly happy, and I know his new relationship with Ana has everything to do with it. I am so happy they finally took that step.

I watch them as they watch the fireworks and I know everybody sees what I see the love between the two is undeniable.

_The Noz here, for years we wondered about the nature of the relationship between Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele and tonight we can finally give you an answer. The two are officially a couple._

_Our sources tell us Grace Grey introduced Anastasia Steele as her future daughter in law to guest at the annual charity event._

_We at the Noz can't be sad about this news, as we have always felt the childhood friends make a beautiful couple. As for the men and women who had their sights set on landing one of them, our condolences._


	10. Chapter 10

**JUNE 12TH 2011**

It's almost two in the morning when we make our way home. My mom noticed I desperately needed to be with Ana in the comfort of my own home. The moment we get into the car Ana kicks off her shoes. "All that dancing in these shoes was a bad idea." I take her feet and start to massage them. "Oh, you are the best." She moans, making the already tight confines of my trousers even tighter.

I carry her into the elevator. "I can walk you know, albeit a bit wobbly."

"I like the idea of carrying you over the threshold." I do.

"We are not married Mr. Grey."

"Yet." She smiles brightly at me and buries her head in my neck. I don't quite know how to react to her… reaction, I never intended to say yet, but I said it.

I want to marry Ana, I haven't let myself get carried away with the thought because she is still so young and I assumed she needed time to consider it, but at this moment I realize just how wrong I was.

I don't make assumptions and 'what ifs' and yet I did just that when it came to the one thing I wanted the most, and she had to make the first move. Again I find I'm repeating that mistake.

Ray always says I know Ana better than anyone, and I do, so why do I keep questioning myself when it comes to her.

"Where did you go?" She asks as I gently put her on the bed.

"Giving myself a talking to."

"Then may I suggest you start with why you keep second guessing everything when it comes to me."

"You know me well."

"And you know me the best, so try and keep that knowledge in the forefront of your brain when it comes to this relationship. You are incredibly confident when it comes to everything else, but the moment it becomes about us…"

"I know, and from now on it stops."

"I love you, Christian Grey."

"I love you too." I help her out of her dress, leaving her in blue silk satin maison thong. "This I like very much."

"I thought you might, I bought it with you in mind," she says stepping close and slowly stripping me out of my clothes.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of breakfast; Ana up early that's something till I notice it's not so early. I make my way to the kitchen. "Perfect timing, I was just coming to get you."

"Well, here I am." She places a plate of pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs in front of me.

"What are your plans for next weekend?" She asks without looking at me, I am better at accepting my family's need to celebrate my birthday, but I don't jump for joy about it.

"I've got nothing planned." There's no point in lying she will know.

"Excellent pack for the weekend," she says gleefully.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but I can tell you this, it's just me and you and a lot of fun. So prepare yourself." For once I might actually jump for joy on my birthday.

* * *

Our friendship has endured, we have weathered some pretty big storms, distance, pedophiles, mothers from hell and shitload of assholes who can't take no for an answer.

That is what scares me, our friendship is solid it has been my anchor since I was fifteen, saying I need Ana in my life is a gross understatement of epic proportions. If Ana were here, she would say I'm just looking for an excuse to use big words.

What happens if I make a mess of this relationship will our friendship survive? I shouldn't be thinking this way but fear has clouded my thinking, and I can't help myself.

"Sir we have a problem."

"What Happened?"

"Mr. Rodriguez." That asshole needs to fucking go. I make my way down to the lobby; I need to get to Ana now.

The elevator opens, and I see a laughing Ana, I let go of the breath I'm holding.

"Baby, are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine Christian," she says still laughing. We walk back to the elevator, and I hug her for dear life. "Christian I'm okay."

"What happened? I heard it was José."

"You heard right, he turned up at the coffee shop saying he was sorry about everything and trying to use my pictures even though I already told him no."

"How did he know where you were?"

"He said he was coming to GEP when he saw me."

"Considering he's on the proscribed list he wouldn't have got far."

"When I told him if he's really sorry, he can give me the pictures and every copy he has of it."

"Good."

"That's when he turned nasty, started going on about how they were just pictures, and I was acting like a bitch." Fucking ass. "That's when Jack got involved."

"As in Hyde."

"Yep, Oh you should have seen it, he turned the whole place against José. Said if they were just pictures then José shouldn't have a problem giving it back then turned to Mel and said 'or I'm I wrong.' Mel said he was probably jerking off to them. Jack got back in and told him to buy a magazine or watch porn like everybody else. Out of somewhere in the Bistro, someone shouted how about getting your own girlfriend because clearly, she doesn't want you. Christian it just got worse and worse, till José left."

"I can see why you were laughing," I say escorting her to her office.

"Christian I want those pictures, is there any way we can force him."

"I will get it done this afternoon."

"Can we put someone on him?"

"Consider it done. Jack huh."

"Yeah, Christian with Julie leaving I think Jack is perfect for the position."

"I agree, I thought about it before, but I wasn't sure he could be trusted, but he's proved himself in just a short time."

* * *

**JUNE 21ST 1999**

I find myself standing my Mia's bed, I don't know how I got here I lie beside Ana who instantly puts her hand on my chest, the torrents of emotions I was feeling subsides.

The boy was black and blue from previous beatings. He was covered in welts from whatever the bitch used, his wrists and ankles looked to have been bound for some time. He refused to say who was responsible until he found out his parents were the number one suspects.

My dad offered to represent the boy pro bono. I feel so guilty I could have stopped this from happening; I was more worried about my reputation at school if I pressed charges against the bitch and now because of my selfishness…

"Christian."

"Hey Ana, go back to sleep."

I left my parents to deal with Mr. Lincoln, poor man when this gets out he will be ruined, he didn't do anything but questions would be asked, how did he not know what his own wife was doing?

Frankly, that is a question I want an answer to, how did he not know, did he pay her so little attention. I wake up to find myself alone in Mia's bed; Ana is sat by the window reading.

"What time is it?"

"It's three." Fuck I wasted the day. Got practice in an hour.

"I take it you came in here when you found out."

"Wait did you know?"

"Yeah, your mom came back from work distraught, I heard her and your dad talking. So yeah I know what the bitch did."

Training has been a godsend this week, between that and working at Ray's I have been able to take my mind of the guilt. Life at home is… we are all thinking about the difference we could have made if we had done more. I walk through the door to hear my dad laughing with Ray and Mr. Lincoln.

"Christian how was practice."

"Mmm good," I say hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"My bitch of an ex-wife is going to jail for the next twelve years, no parole, she's serving the lot."

"How?"

"Because of how quickly the authorities moved in, she had no time to hide or get rid of anything, they found several videos and pictures of other boys, she didn't have a leg to stand on. With no money for her defense, her public defense attorney advised her to take the plea, because if she went to trial, she would die in prison."

"Did you say, several other boys?"

"Yes son, she will never have had the chance to even approach Elliot if any of them had said something." I can understand the relieve my father feels; the bitch is in prison with minimum fuss.

"I worked hard to give her everything she needed, she didn't have a job or any real commitments to keep her here, and yet she refused to come with me to my business trips, now I understand why she needed me out of the way. I'm just relieved I filed for divorce before any of this shit happened."

"Michael I should have told you earlier." My dad says clearly feeling guilty.

"It wouldn't have made any difference; the outcome would have been the same no matter when it happened. She's paying for her crimes that's all that matters." Michael Lincoln is a much nicer and better man than the bitch painted him out to be. She once told my mom he was having an affair while away, yet she was the one who didn't want to go. Good riddance.

* * *

After dinner, we are all sat in the living room feeling full and relaxed. "So kids Ray your mother and I talked, and we think a nice family holiday is sorely needed."

"Yes! Where are we going?" A giddy Mia asks.

"London." Ana is all wide-eyed with excitement.

"I get to see the British Library, oh home of Dickens, the Bronte sisters, Jane Austen."

"Shopping," Mia adds.

"Emm Mia our plans are more in line with Ana, this isn't just about shopping and lounging about. It's a chance to learn. Gain new experiences." My mom says.

"Shopping in London is a new experience."

"Shopping is shopping where ever you go," Elliot adds making faces at Mia.

"I'm sure we can fit in some shopping," Ray adds. God Mia has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Thank you," Mia says giving him a hug, Ana just shakes her head smirking. Don't know what she's smirking at she's just as bad.

**JUNE 17TH 2011**

This is my last meeting, all week I've found myself waiting for today. Ana and I are going away for the weekend, I don't know what we are doing or where we are going, but I can't wait. I know Sawyer went there this morning to make sure everything was in order.

"Mr. Grey, Jack Hyde is here to see you."

"Send him in Andrea." All week he has only cemented my decision to promote him. Ana has learned so much from him, and GEP can only benefit from his leadership. What he does in his spare time is his problem. But if I find out he's put another Sub in the hospital he will regret the day he ever met me.

"Jack, have a sit." He looks a little anxious. "Jack you know Julie is leaving at the end July and I want you to take up the position." Haven't got time to pussyfoot I'm desperate to leave for my weekend.

"Mr. Grey, umm thank you, I won't let you down."

"Good, we will meet next month and put everything in place. Jack one more thing; do not give me a reason to regret this decision."

"No sir I won't, I know my lifestyle is an issue, but I can assure you it was a one time mistake one I paid dearly for. It is not an experience I care to repeat."

"Good to hear, Jack." With that he leaves, I feel good about this decision. He did indeed pay dearly for his mistake, he lost everything, he sold his condo, his car and emptied his bank account to avoid jail. Not a mistake anyone with half a brain would care to repeat.

"Hey, you ready to go."

"Yes, just shutting everything down."

"Christian before we leave…can we talk."

"Sure."

"What are you so afraid of?" As much as this conversation scares me, we need to have it.

"I don't want to lose our friendship. It's my lifeline."

"Christian there is only one thing that would make me leave you, and I don't see you cheating…"

"God never, my family would kill me, and Ray would bring me back from the dead just to kill me again above all else I could never do something so cruel to you, after everything we've been through…Ana, I will never."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about, Christian I don't see us not working out. Like you said after everything we've through this is a walk in the park. Please have confidence and some faith in us. I love you."

"I love you too, and you are right I should have confidence in us, deep down I do I've let the fear take over."

I feel so much better. Cheat hell will most likely freeze over before I ever do something that stupid. I have never been in a relationship before, but I'm learning as we go. Now I'm really looking forward to this weekend.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Looking forward to whatever you planned."

Me too."

After about an hours drive, I'm starting to get anxious. "Are we there yet?" Ana looks at me for a moment then burst out laughing, she is laughing so hard I don't understand a word she's saying. "What I just want to know if we are there yet." Yeah, that didn't help. I wait for Ana to stop laughing but every time she looks at me she starts again.

"No Christian we are not there yet."

"I don't know what was so funny."

"You, you looked so cute."

"Ana I'm not a teddy bear, there is nothing cute about me."

Just as she's about to answer, my phone rings at the same time that Taylor's rings as well.

"Cooper." Taylor answers.

"Sir Rodriguez is tailing your car."

"Run the fucker off the road if you have to." Yeah, Ana is pissed, he's becoming a real problem. While he was here following Ana, I got a few guys to go his flat to get all the pictures he had of her. He's in for a real shock when he gets back to Portland.

"Actually Cooper that's not a bad idea hit him hard enough to stop the car," Taylor instructs. I check my phone, and it's a missed call from my dad, I send him a message telling him Ana, and I are away for the weekend and will call him when we get back. Whatever it is it can wait.

After another three hours in the car, we finally arrive at Carson Ridge Luxury Cabins. We are staying in a cabin called Mount Hood when we enter the cabin I have to say l love the place already. A king size bed, a fireplace, hydrotherapy spa tub, a shower that will easily fit the two of us.

"So what do you think Mr. Grey?"

"I love it, thank you, Ana."

"Chris do you want to stay in or go out for dinner?"

"Go out, I want to see the area in the evening."

"Alright, join me for a shower," she asks.

"Like you need to ask."

After a quick shower and I mean just a shower we get dressed, Ana in Ralph Lauren cargo shorts, a tank top and one of my dress shirts, I decide to go with soft black jeans and a v neck t-shirt. We head across the road to the Backwoods Brewing Company for dinner. It's a beautiful warm evening, so we sit outside. After a minute, our waiter comes for our orders.

"Hello, Welcome to Backwoods."

"Thank you." Ana and I say at the same time making her giggle.

"I will have the Bumbler to start with." Ana orders.

"I will have the same," I tell the waiter.

"Excellent two Bumblers coming right up." The first thing you taste is the honey, then a citrusy aftertaste and well, beer.

"It's really good," I comment.

"Hmm." Is all I get from Ana? Who starts giggling for no reason? "You've got beer..." She doesn't finish her sentence before taking my top lip into her mouth and sucks on it. "Beer."

"Right." The waiter returns to check if we are ready to order. We both start with the hummus platter; it's a combination of olives, cucumber, tomatoes, feta cheese, peppers, and hummus and pita bread.

We both enjoy our food in silence; just before the appetizers are done, we order more beer, which arrives with our main of BBQ, pulled pork sandwiches for Ana and a turkey sandwich for me. I find myself staring at Ana's sandwich with envy.

"Would you like some of mine?" Guess she saw it. Before I can answer, she cuts her sandwich in half giving me one. I do the same with mine giving her half.

"Perfect," I mumble.

"Oh, this is nice," Ana says sucking on the BBQ Source coating her fingers. It's purely innocent on her part, but I can't help where my mind wonders. "I need more beer... I think I'm going to try something different. What about you." She asks still licking her fingers.

"I have whatever you're having, actually get me something else we can try each other's," I say trying to control my wayward thoughts.

"I can see why you are a CEO," she says making me chuckle.

Ana gets the (Bourbon Barrel) Ridge Run Stout and the Clear Cut Pale. We try a few more beers, and I have to admit so far I'm having a great time we decide to call it a night before we find ourselves too drunk to walk back to our cabin. The walk back to the cabin is taken at a leisurely pace.

The moment the cabin doors close behind us the air becomes thick with sexual tension


	11. Chapter 11

**JUNE 28****TH**** 1999**

We are waiting for my dad to get back from the official sentencing of the bitch and we are off to London. My parents certainly had the right idea with this holiday. The car horn goes and before I can say anything.

"Mom! Dad and Ray are back."

"Mia, I'm right here, there's no need to burst everyone's eardrums." Dad and Ray come in to help with the luggage; everyone has one luggage except for Mia she has two. When Ana mentioned that if Mia planned on shopping taking two suitcases of clothes might defeat the purpose. She tried or so she says to reduce the amount of stuff she needed, it couldn't be done.

The drive to SeaTac is a loud one; well everything is loud when Elliot and Mia are involved. Though the pedophile was sentenced today there's no mention of her, we are determined to move on from the damage she caused.

Elliot is pissed he asked for a window seat because he wanted a window seat, Mia could have done the same, but she didn't now she's moaned so much my mom has forced Elliot to give up his seat. To add insult to injury Mia keeps getting up to use the bathroom. Elliot has moved back into his seat, hell even my mom wisely says nothing.

I am now patiently waiting for Mia to get back if she knows what's good for her she will quietly sit in her original seat.

**JUNE 17****TH**** 2011**

Ana is facing away from me as she drops my dress shirt off her shoulders. I move her hair to one side kissing her shoulder; I suck on the skin between her neck and shoulder making her moan. I place my hand on her stomach bringing her body firmly against mine. Kissing her neck and shoulder I unbutton her cargo shorts and slowly slip my fingers into her folds, I pinch her clit lightly, causing her to whimper.

Still playing with her sex I help her out of her tank top, I turn her around and kiss her hard slipping my tongue into her mouth before I help her onto the bed, she lifts her hips slightly as I take off her underwear. I kiss and nibble on her inner thigh before working my way to her sex, I take my time inhaling and savoring her taste. I feast on her clit while my fingers work on her g spot. I look up at Ana to find her playing with her nipples; fuck me, what a sight. I slip another finger in and pump in and out, my thumb played with her clit while I watch her pull and pinch her nipples.

Her walls grip my fingers, and I know she is close but I don't want her to come just yet, so I remove my fingers. "Oh fuck, Christian please."

I stand back and slowly take my clothes off, her feral eyes hungrily take me in, my dick spring to attention when I take my boxers off, her eyes locked on to it, she licks her lips I know what she wants. I take my dick in my hand gently stroking it. "Is this what you want?" She simply nods with her eyes still glued to my dick.

She gets on her hunches and wraps her fist around the base of my erection; she takes the head in her mouth sucking on it. "Yes, Ana that's it put it in your mouth." She swallows my entire dick something I still can't get used to.

She continues to suck me, occasionally her teeth catching the ridges of the glands the slight pain only adding to the pleasure." Ana stop, I want to come in you."

God, she is beautiful and so fucking sexy, I get between and legs and slowly sink my dick into her, much to my surprise Ana is so worked up she comes immediately. Her nails scratching my back as I prolong her orgasm by working my shaft in and out of her. I grind my pelvic bone into her clit. "Shit Christian, oh god yes…yes just …like that." She pulls me close and rams her tongue into my mouth; our kiss is ardent and possessive. She continues to feverishly kiss me as I stroke with renewed determination in and out of her. We stop the kiss as we are both breathless, I brace myself on my forearms and work my dick into her, I'm close, but I want to give her another orgasm. I grind harder into her. "Oh fuck...fuck... I'm cuming, shit Chris I'm cuming." With that, I feel her walls clench viciously around me causing me to explode in her, grunting out her name.

"Oh fuck," I say collapsing on the bed. "God Ana that was…"

"I know," she says breathlessly.

"Thank you for this weekend, I can actually say I'm enjoying my birthday."

"Happy birthday by the way," Ana says kissing my cheek. I look at the clock and notice it's past midnight.

"Thank you, baby. I love you." She tells me she loves me, but I can't be sure as I feel myself drift off.

* * *

I'm awoken from my sex-induced stupor by a loud knock on the door. "That must be breakfast." Ana's sleepy voice stops me from telling whoever is at the door to go away.

I pull on my pajama bottoms and drag myself to the door." Good morning Mr. Grey." A voice far too chirpy for this time of day greets me, pushing a cart laden with breakfast into the room.

"Ana baby, breakfast," I say as I make my way to the bathroom to deal with the morning essentials, she groans getting out of bed and joins me in the bathroom.

"What do want to do today?" Ana enquiries while we eat breakfast. I shrug my shoulders.

"It's your birthday, you sure there's nothing you want to do today," She says leering at me.

"You got any ideas?" I ask rather salaciously. She bites her lip before running her tongue over it. Fuck me.

"Well, there's one thing I would really love to try."

"What's that baby?" She doesn't miss the lust in my voice.

"White water rafting." You know when you are watching a movie, and there's that screeching sound or the music abruptly stops before everything comes to a halt, this would be one of those moments.

"White water rafting?" You can't miss the utter disappointment in my voice.

"I had an entirely different activity in mind," I mutter

"I'm sure you did."

"I really thought you were pulling my leg." I groan while Ana straps me into the life jacket and helmet. "But it's…it's my birthday." I was aiming for righteous indignation that sounded more…petulant child.

"So the next time I ask what you want to do, how about to use your words instead of shrugging. Happy birthday, baby."

The instructor is giving us the do's and don'ts, and I find myself plotting my revenge.

"That was exhilarating," I say out of breath.

"Uh huh." Is all I get. I laugh as I can actually consider this my revenge, Ana seriously underestimated the course, I believe she expected tranquil scenery with the occasional waterfall. Nope, what we got was high-octane, two-hour adrenaline rush. With some serious rapids, I believe that's what it's called. God my shoulder is on fire; Ana must be in some serious pain.

When we get back into the cabin, I order Ana a massage since I still have issues with strangers touching me I decide to jump into the whirlpool bath to soothe my aches and pains while Ana enjoys her massage.

After a thorough soak, I get out of the bath quickly dry myself and make my way naked as the day I was born into the bedroom.

Ana has a glass of champagne on the side for me, I get under the covers and Ana snuggles into me.

A beeping sound wakes me, and I realize it's Ana's phone, god we were both exhausted from the rafting we passed out without dinner, I notice it's still dark outside. Ana is wrapped around me like a vine. It has been a simply relaxing weekend, nothing over the top and I have enjoyed it more than I expected. Laying here with Ana whose hand is lying on my chest. I can't help but think of the times I worried about my future and whether it was possible to have a meaningful relationship.

"I can feel your brain going a mile a minute."

"Yeah." I chuckle.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I use to wonder if it was ever possible to have a relationship." Ana holds me a little tighter. "I couldn't be touched; I had nightmares that made me violently react in my sleep. I mean what girl could deal with that and if by some miracle they could, would they understand that I needed you more than I needed them."

"I don't think there's a woman in the world that would understand," Ana says sadly.

"I know you get embarrassed every time my parents go on about what a blessing it was bumping into you. But Ana bumping into you was the single greatest thing to have ever happened to me. A few years ago Ray told me how you guys almost moved to Montesano." I pause not wanting to think about where I will be right now if that move had happened.

"Yeah, we had a few days to find new accommodations after Ray left the army. We were on our way to Montesano to see a house Ray was interested in buying. We saw the sale sign go up on the old house, something about it caught Ray's attention. He stopped and spoke to the guy for a few minutes next thing you know we were moving in. You know what I feel the same way about that day, not just for you but your entire family."

"Our entire family." I interrupt. I feel her smile.

"If it weren't for your dad, Carla would have left me at the mercy of Morton." The thought of that man always sends a shiver through me.

"The same would have happened to me."

"Would you seriously have gone into that room?" She sounds incredulous.

"I've asked myself the same question a thousand times, and I genuinely believe I would have. I would have done anything to change."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember the boy that finally gave up the bitch." Ana nods. "His parents said they didn't ask any questions because he'd started behaving, doing better at school. He'd stopped the destructive path he was on. Ana, that was me before you came along. I was sick and tired of disappointing my mom, and yet nothing helped."

"I believe whatever path our lives had taken, we would have ended up with each other. It may not have been this easy, but you Mr. Grey are worth it."

"I believe it too, you bring out the best in me and I love you more than I can ever express."

**JUNE 29****TH**** 1999**

"London, even the air here is different." I roll my eyes at Ana's comment. There is no missing the fact that she is jubilant to be here. Due to Ana's need to stop and admire every mundane thing, we arrive at customs to quite a queue.

"Thanks, Ana." Elliot growls.

"What did I do?" Ana asks.

"What did I do?" He mimics. I know Mia has pissed him off, but he's taking his frustrations out on the wrong girl. He immediately recognizes that. "Sorry Ana, that was uncalled for." Ana simple nods her acknowledgment. Mia has been surprisingly quiet since she got back from the bathroom to find Elliot in his original seat. She knows she messed up there.

Elliot rarely gets angry, but when he does well, it's best to stay clear. The only reason he hasn't said anything to Mia is Ray.

It's the strangest thing if my parents say no to Mia Ray will say yes. Ray says no to Ana my parents will say yes. Elliot and I…no one gives a flying fuck what we want.

After what felt like a decade in customs, we claim our luggage without a fuss because if there had been any hitch with Mia's excess amount of bags Elliot would have had a fit. I feel a nudge to my ribs. "Ouch."

"Don't be such a girl," Ana says smiling brightly making it hard to be mad at her. As long as she gets to visit the British Library, this holiday will be complete.

Ana's face is glued to the car window as she watches the sights or rather hotels we drive past. "Dad, where are we staying?" We've driven past quite a number of hotels.

"We are staying at one of the partner's house in Richmond. We thought it would be nicer than staying in a hotel. Gives you guys much more freedom."

"Excellent."

The house is impressive; we walk into a fairly large foyer, to the right the stairs to the second floor. The downstairs contains the living room, dining room, a games room with a pool table and the kitchen with a set of French doors leading to the backyard.

There are five bedrooms; Ana and Mia are sharing a room. Ray and my parents are on the last floor, we get the second floor to ourselves.

Since I've got a room to myself I don't bother unpacking and decide to live out of my suitcase, it's not getting in anyone's way. As tired as I am its too late to take a nap, I hope we have food.

"Bro, too late to go shopping for groceries we are ordering takeout." Thank fuck.

"What's on the menu?"

"Pizza."

"I want whatever has got meat on it no veg." after dinner I leave everyone downstairs and come upstairs hoping to get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping the thought of the bitch plaguing my dreams or rather nightmares. Her brand of sadistic torture has certainly taken the place of the pimps. Hopefully, the knowledge of her going to prison for a while will keep the nightmares at bay.

**JUNE 18****TH**** 2011**

I bolt out of bed and grab my phone; I walk out to the porch and switch my phone back on. I now know my dad was calling and as much as I want to live in denial, it will be twelve years to the day on the 28th the bitch went to prison. How the hell did I forget something so significant? Because my life has been going brilliantly well, that's how.

"Christian do you what time it is?" Shit, I didn't bother checking.

"Sorry dad it's just I was dreaming about our first trip to London, and I remembered…" His heavy sigh cuts me off.

"She is being released at the end of the month.

"Should I put someone on her?"

"I think it would be the wise thing to do." Fuck." At least till we know she's not planning anything.

"Do you think she will try and hurt us in some way?"

"She blames your mother for Isaac talking."

"Isaac?"

"The boy she abused."

"Right." I never knew his name.

"She blames me for Michael divorcing her since she believes I gave him the tape before she was caught."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he had started divorce proceedings before she was arrested."

"12 years at the time it seemed so far away, now…"

"I know son, Christian you and Ana get on with your lives as normal. The last thing we want is to have that woman think she's got some hold over us."

"You are right dad; I will inform Taylor on Monday and make the necessary arrangements."

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend son, say hello to Ana for me. Happy Birthday by the way." He says chuckling.

"Thanks, dad, see you soon." Switching my phone off made it hard for them to wish me Happy Birthday. He still had to get it in, no matter what the conversation.

I gently open the door trying not to wake Ana up, I don't know why I bother that girl can sleep through a thunderstorm.


	12. Chapter 12

**ELENA**

**JUNE 19****TH**** 1998**

"Grace dear' what's wrong?" She doesn't look like she's slept in days and for a doctor that's some…

"Christian didn't come home yesterday, we found him passed out in the driveway this morning. Elena, he was drunk out of his skull." Of course, it's her precious boy.

"Grace that boy needs discipline but you…"

"He's suffered enough abuse…it's the wrong path to take. It will only isolate him further."

"You know what, Linc is having the extension to the house done at the moment, there's a lot of work to be done on the grounds. Why don't you send Christian to come clear it out? Just maybe keeping him busy might take his mind off his troubles."

"Oh that sounds like a good idea, I will do that."

"Good with that settled let's get some lunch."

**JUNE 29****TH**** 1998**

I don't know what it is about that boy, but I can't get him out of my mind, yes he's good looking, but that's nothing new. Despite his many problems, I believe with the right guidance he will be a force to be reckoned with. And I have just the tools to mold him into that force. Many people might turn their noses at it but only if they find out. For a second there I thought that brother of his would be my undoing. He always stared at me like a dog in heat and when I gave him the opportunity he runs out of here with his tail between his legs.

I check out my outfit again in the mirror, yes this is perfect, the right amount of cleavage and legs. The lemonade is nice and chilled; I poured the shop-bought drink into a jar with a few lemons to look homemade. I'm not going to make the same mistake I made with Elliot, I am going to take my time and make damn sure he wants me before I proceed to the basement. I want his submission desperately. I waited until an hour after he was due to call Grace. "Grace he didn't show."

"He left the house to come there, Elena I'm at my wits' end; I don't know what else to do."

"Why don't I pick him up tomorrow?"

"Would you, oh thank you."

"No need to thank me." Really no need at all.

I better go change before Linc gets home, we don't want to give him the wrong idea.

I hear the phone ringing, but I don't bother to pick it up, it's probably Linc calling to tell me he's working late again.

I wake up late and notice Linc's side of the bed hasn't been slept in, so he didn't come home at all. I decide to check my messages to see what his excuse is this time.

'Elena dear no need to pick up Christian turns out he's found something of his own.' What the fuck she actually sounds excited about whatever it is, no, no, no I have to put a stop to this before its too late. Why didn't I check my messages yesterday?

I call the Grey household for the better part of the day, and no one answers, this can not be happening I was so close, fuck.

* * *

I'm coming out of the bank and who do I see, well, well if it isn't Christian Grey. Who the fuck is that? Don't tell me the something of his own is babysitting because that's just laughable. He finally spots me.

"Christian, I have to say I'm disappointed you refuse to remove the rubble in my yard."

"Yeah, something else came up." I'm a patient woman I can wait for him to be done with whatever it is.

"Well, how about next week, I'm sure whatever you had would be done by then."

"No, it will take me the whole summer to clear it up." This boy is trying my patience; I mean what could be…

"Really, what could be so important?" He has the nerve to look pissed off; he's thrown my plans into complete disarray.

"Mrs. Lincoln, my ice cream is melting I have to go." His ice cream… is he serious? I try to keep the scowl out of my face, but he sees it.

Worse I noticed he was smiling before I approached him, that boy doesn't smile, the most you get is the occasional smirk and usually It's when is brother makes a smart ass comment about me.

It's been over three weeks, and my plans to get my hands on the Grey boy has completely fallen apart, worse Linc doesn't bother coming home most days, and when he does, I might just as well not be here. I need to make some effort with him before he gets any ideas about divorcing me, maybe I should accompany him to his business trips when he asks.

"Elena." Grace calls finally able to meet for lunch. "Sorry, I'm late, had an emergency admission last night." Despite all that she looks relaxed, almost as if she hasn't got a care in the world.

"Grace, you look…happy."

"Oh, Elena you'd be surprised what lack of worrying will do to you." I must look perplexed, Grace chuckles and continues. "Remember I told you Christian found his own thing." Yes, how can I forget? "Well her name is Anastasia Steele."

"What Christian's got a girlfriend?"

"No, no, more like a very observant and astute young friend, she Mia's age but you wouldn't know it just by talking to her." So that was the girl I saw him with. "She and her father have turned my boy around, he is a different person. He always there… he works in Ray's Workshop and also does his books, finally putting his mathematical ability to good use."

"Ray?"

"Ana's father." I may just have a way to stop all this.

"Grace you are you telling me you are letting a complete stranger use your son." The look she gives me tells me I may have put the final nail in my coffin.

"Elena, you have absolutely no idea what that family has done for my boy, something I thought was impossible. Ray isn't using my son, he pays him by the hour, Christian didn't want the money, but Ray insisted." She takes a breath and before she can continue I step in to try and limit the damage I just caused.

"Grace I'm sorry naturally, I'm not aware of the whole story, forgive me for jumping to conclusion." She nods.

The rest of my afternoon with Grace was quite frosty. Evidently, she holds that family in high regard.

**SEPTEMBER 12****TH**** 1998**

They are having a birthday party for the girl, seriously why? God, that family has ruined everything, I need to get that girl away from Christian, I don't how just yet but I'm going to find a way if it's the last thing I do.

The housekeeper lets me in, and I hear Grace and Carrick talking about how well Christian is doing. Fuck, this is proving to be a lost cause.

"Grace Darling."

"What is that woman doing here today." I can hear you, you ass.

"Sorry Cary." The rest of Grace's sentence is drowned out by a bunch of screaming kids running past me.

"Elena is something the matter."

"No Grace dear, I was wondering if I might borrow Christian tomorrow." Just an afternoon at my house is all I need.

"I'm afraid he's busy tomorrow, Sunday is the day he takes the girls out to the park and usually the movie theater after that." For the love of God.

"He's been busy all summer. Well maybe sometime after school this week." Just an afternoon, a fucking afternoon.

"Elena he's got practice, homework and doing the books at Rays' I'm afraid time is something that is rare for Christian."

"What about Saturday?"

"He's busy then too," Carrick growls. Time to go I think I've pushed it a little too much.

"It's okay Grace I will leave you to it." Fuck, maybe it's time to move on.

**NOVEMBER 25****TH**** 1998**

"Christian, how lovely to see you." God, he's with her again.

"Mrs. Lincoln."

"Getting last minute items for Thanksgiving."

"Uh huh." He's clearly not in a talking mood.

"Anyway I will let you go, after all, I will see you later." Who knows I might just get him on his own.

"I didn't know you were invited because everybody coming to Thanksgiving this year is already at the house." This is Carrick's doing I know it.

"Oh, I assumed I was your mother always invites me."

"Assumption is the mother of all fuckups." This little brat needs a slap who the hell does she think she's talking to. I say nothing as Christian has sided with her, I can't afford to alienate him

"Good Riddance to bad smell." She will pay, one day she will rue the day she crossed me.

Great, I let the maid have the day off today, I'm praying Linc doesn't come home today because the idea of having to cook anything to appease that man is unthinkable. He doesn't even attempt to make conversation anymore. I can't believe I wasn't invited to Grey's, the only reason most people put up with me is due to my friendship with Grace. Since I made that comment about her new friends she has been cold towards me and Carrick doesn't make any attempts to hide his dislike for me.

I decide to visit Grace and ascertain why I wasn't invited to Thanksgiving, in fact, Grace hasn't called to meet up for lunch since our last one.

I was invited, and those two lead me to believe I wasn't. Christian and his little sidekick may not have said I wasn't, but it was implied. God, I feel like a fool, those two without any real reason have it in for me, and now I've got Carrick who hates me taking the opportunity to make me feel even smaller. I saw the look he shot the two, he knows they told me I wasn't invited.

**JANUARY 4****TH**** 1999**

As much as I said I was leaving Christian alone I can't help it I find myself following him just hoping to catch him on his own?

I believe I have figured out a way in. The brat's mother appears to be trying to get her hands on her. They've moved into a fabulous house, and she's been left out in the cold.

I need that brat out of the way, and she's my best chance. God, I can't believe anyone eats the food in this place. It takes me a few minutes, but I spot her. "Carla right, my name is Elena; I believe we can be of great help to each other." She takes a look good at me and sees money, how predictable.

"I can't talk now, meet me back here at around 7 tonight." Well, that was easier than I thought.

"So how can you help me?"

"I want your kid out of the way, and you want your hands on her," she wants to argue, but there is no point. "I've seen you following them."

"Why do you want her out of the way?

"I need something from Christian, and I can't get it with your kid in the way."

"I don't know what you want me to do?"

"I will pay you to get her out of the way, just for an afternoon." The mention of money as certainly piqued her interest.

"Okay, you got a deal."

"Excellent. I will be keeping on eye on them the moment you have her I will know."

With that, I get out of the greasy hole they call a café.

**JANUARY 11****TH**** 1999**

Well that was a waste of time, Carla was about as useless as they get. God Elena give up you are not getting anywhere with this. What the… he's on his own, my, my, he's really on his own. This is my chance. See Elena your perseverance has paid off.

"Christian where is your little friend."

"Hello, Mrs. Lincoln."

"Let's take a walk."

"Why?" Patience Elena, patience.

"I would like to talk to you about something."

"Okay." I have to tread carefully here.

"Christian I guess your issue with touch is longer an…"

"No, it's still an issue." Perfect.

"So your little friend is the exception."

"My family can touch me, no one else. Her name is Ana." I don't give a fuck about her name.

"That must make things difficult with girls. I mean a guy with your build and look must get a fair amount of attention."

"What's it to you?"

"I can help."

"With what exactly."

"Do I need to spell it out?"

"Mrs. Lincoln I don't know what you are talking about."

"Look why don't you come by my house tomorrow after practice, and I will show you."

"Mrs. Lincoln either you tell me what you want here and now or you don't tell me at all."

"God I will enjoy bringing you to heel."

"You are talking about sex." Finally.

"Yes Christian, I can make you scream with pleasure you didn't know existed." What happened to tread carefully?

"Mrs. Lincoln we are not having this conversation." This is not going the way I expected.

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't thought about it."

"I have but not with you. You are disgusting." I just slapped him, I didn't intend to, but I just slapped him. God that felt good.

"You slap me all you want it doesn't change what you are." With that, he walks away. Fuck that went very wrong. If he tells his parents how am I going to get out of this? I should have left him alone, fuck Elena you've done it now. You are done.

I pace the house waiting for the other shoe to drop, I'm waiting for the cops to bang on my door, I'm so wired I jump when the phone rings. With very shaky hands, I pick up. "Hello."

"Elena dear, it's been a while since we had lunch I was wondering if you could come by the house tomorrow, we need to catch up." Oh thank fuck, he didn't say anything.

"Yes, Grace I would love to, it has been a while."

"How about 2."

"Yes that is perfect, see you then." I flop on the couch with relief, time to get over that boy. I dodged a bullet today, and I have no intention of standing in front of another gun. Oddly I can't help feel the timing of her call is a little convenient. Oh stop it, Elena, you are just on edge.

**JANUARY 12****TH**** 1999**

The housekeeper lets me in, as usual, I walk into the living room, and I know just from the look on their faces at unlike his brother Christian Grey told his parents. I keep my head held high and decide to go for shock and absolute horror at whatever I hear.

"Grace it's be…" My words get stuck in my throat when I hear my conversation with Christian loud and clear. I'm horrified alright.

"Grace, Carrick I can explain."

"Sure I would love to hear what explanation there is other than you offering my 15-year-old son sex." Oh God if you get me out of this, I swear I will leave the young boys alone.

"This is what is going to happen; you will step down from all the various charities and children function you attend. You will stay away from us and the Steele's. If I even hear a rumor of you and a child. Michael will get his hands on this; we both know he will divorce faster than you can blink." I nod, what else is there to say, Linc I believe is already looking to divorce me, and this will be just the ammunition he needs to leave me with nothing.

**JUNE 21****ST**** 1999**

How could I be so stupid, getting those divorce papers threw me? I should never have taken him to the dungeon I was far too worked up for a scene. Shit now he's in the hospital. What was I thinking? I can't shake the feeling Carrick gave Linc the tape, what else could he possibly have on me. What happened to leaving the young boys alone, what the fuck happened. My obsession with Christian no matter what I say is still very much alive, that was why I went after Isaac. He's not as good-looking as Christian, but with same copper colored hair and almost gray eyes, he was the perfect substitute. I've really made a mess of things now.

What is with the loud banging? "Elena Lincoln." Fuck.

"Yes." I voice that can't possibly be my own answers.

"Elena Lincoln I'm arresting on suspicion of child molestation, endangerment, and grievous bodily harm. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will…" I'm crying so hard I don't hear a word he says.

I make my phone call to my lawyer, and he tells me due to conflict of interest he can't represent me. What conflict of interest? I called Linc he told me I disgusted him and I was on my own. With no money, I am now waiting for the lawyer from the public defendant office.

"Mrs. Lincoln."

"Yes."

"I'm James Watterson; I'm your defense attorney." Jesus, he doesn't look old enough to have finished high school more or less law school. "Let me get straight to the point, the search warrant executed on your home produced a large amount of evidence, evidence that guarantees you will be found guilty and will most likely die in prison."

"Search warrant."

"Yes, they found your dungeon, pictures, and videos of all your victims." I'm hyperventilating. "The D.A is willing to offer you a deal if you will spare the state the cost of going to trial. I suggest you take it."

"You aren't even goi…"

"Mrs. Lincoln I'm a lawyer, and I'm meant to put aside my morality when it comes to my client. I'm not going to lie to you; I'm having a hard time doing that. This is the best deal you are going to get, 12 years in the woman's state correctional facility or the rest of your life there, you pick." He's not even going to attempt to defend me.

"I want another lawyer."

"Fair enough, but I should warn you this deal expires in less than an hour. By the time another lawyer gets here it will 15 years or more." I should fight this, with what you fool.

"Okay."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I will take the deal."

"Good decision, clearly the first one you've made in some time." Condescending asshole.

**JUNE 27****TH**** 2011**

One more night, one more night and I am a free woman. The 12 years have been anything but easy but focusing my anger and animosity towards the Grey's has given me something to look forward to.

During my sentencing I found out that my plight was down to them, they should have kept their noses out of my business, but no Grace had to encourage Isaac to talk and Carrick, that man is my first target all the years he looked down his nose at me.

My first month here I ended up at the infirmary. I knew I wasn't liked, hell even the guards turned their heads pretending to deal with something else while I was attacked, my jaw line slashed with a rough blade destroying my beautiful face.

I can't wait to see what a waste of space Christian turned out to be.

12 years in segregation and due to the Grey's involvement in my case, I am not allowed any news or watch any media related items on them.

"Lincoln got a parcel."

"What." In 12 years, no visitors, no parcel, while the scum here…they were getting all sorts, I got nothing, nothing to bargain with…

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I pick up my parcel and hurry back to my hole before someone takes it off me.

What the fuck, what is this, no he didn't… he's meant to… he's a waste of space, not one of the most powerful men in the country at what…28. Shit, shit, shit in 12 years while I've been…the Grey's have only gained more influence…good that means they have more to lose. There is a simple note attached to the package.

**DON'T PICK A FIGHT YOU CAN'T WIN. **

**A FRIENDLY WARNING.**


	13. Chapter 13

**JUNE 30****TH**** 1999**

I stroll into the kitchen to find Ana and Ray hunched over a map. "Morning guys, what's with the map."

"It's a map of the train system. We are working out a route to The British Library." Ana says barely able to contain her excitement. I look at the map and realize its maps, two to be precise one for above ground and one for the underground. It's actually called The Underground. "Okay, we take a train from right here in Richmond to…Vauxhall and from there to Kings Cross St Pancreas. Boy, that's a mouth full."

"You really are good with this kind of stuff," Ray says ruffling my hair. Ray, I have noticed is quick to praise the good things about anybody. My dad was the opposite he was always quick to jump on my back for the smallest infractions albeit there was quite a lot of them. But in recent months he has taken a page out of Ray's books and is quick to praise my achievements. It has certainly helped make our father, son bond strong; I am more inclined to go to him for help.

My mom and dad arrive with groceries just in time for breakfast I am starving, between my mom; Mia and Ana, breakfast is quickly ready.

"So the plan is the library, and then we can look around London, we can go to Madame Tussauds, Check out Buckingham Palace." My mom says.

"Oh, oh Tower of London," Elliot adds.

"The science museum," Ana says

"I wouldn't mind seeing the Globe theater." My mom adds.

"Bro, there is this place in London; apparently it's a huge game place we can check it out this week."

"So no shopping then," Mia asks pouting.

"I'm sure we can fit in a day of shopping. But we are not buying anything except maybe a few souvenirs and gifts for family and friends."

"Then what's the point."

"Is there something you need that we can't buy at home?" Ray asks. She nods no. "Then I don't see anything wrong with what your mom suggested." Ray has a way with Mia that none of us can fathom. If anyone else had said that Mia would have argued till we were all blue in the face.

* * *

Ana can barely sit still the whole train ride to the library. The station is huge, the inside is alright, but it's the building itself that is impressive if you didn't know any better you would think it's a castle of some sort. "That is how utility buildings were built in Victorian times, they were designed to look anything but the intended purpose." My dad tells me.

"It's really impressive." He nods agreeing with me.

"Oh my, this place is huge," Mia says when we arrive at the library.

"Do you think it's bigger or smaller than the Library of Congress?" Ana asks. Why am I not surprised she's been to Library of Congress.

"I'm sure we can find out," Ray says.

In all fairness I don't see the appeal of being in a library, books are books. We take a tour of the library, surprisingly I find myself far from bored. We get a chance to listen to some of the first recordings ever made. We look at old newspapers from the time of the Revolutionary war and see what the British public read about the war. I find myself wanting to visit the Library of Congress when we get back home.

We visit Trafalgar Square and Piccadilly Circus; we find the game place Elliot was talking about, it's called Sega World, the place is fanfuckingtastic we need at least a day to make good use of the place, oh this is heaven. "Bro, we are so coming back."

"Fuck yes." We are certainly going to have to come back tomorrow, but Elliot and I have set aside a day to visit the Tower of London, London Dungeon and definitely Sega World. This trip so far is proving to be brilliant.

**JUNE 24****TH**** 2011**

**ANA**

"It's not like we can avoid her tomorrow."

"I know, I know." He's says looking worried. Both Carrick and Grace called to warn us that Mia was beyond pissed and is on the warpath. All week we have avoided her like our lives depended on it. We disappeared the weekend of Christian's birthday, and she is not happy. Apparently, she had a small family get together planned, and I put the kibosh in her plans, knowing Mia there was nothing small about it.

"I blame you."

"What did I do?" He whines.

"You switched your phone off." He looks like he wants to argue, but he knows I'm right; he had no real reason to switch off his phone. "I'm just going to throw my Amex at her." Put all that money to good use.

"No, absolutely not, you can't do that."

"Why not?" I say folding my arms over my chest.

"Because that's my thing." He looks so cute saying that. "Please love its the only weapon in my arsenal when it comes to Mia." He knows what calling me love does to me, sneaky fuck.

"Why did you have to switch your phone off?"

"I just wanted a weekend with you with no interruptions."

"I wouldn't say that to Mia if I were you."

"I was thinking work when I said interruptions."

"If you say so."

"I may have a way to appease her."

"I'm all ears, Grey."

"Your birthday is round the corner, you could always sacrifice that."

"No, no, no, I'm not having Mia invade my day."

"Do you have any plans for your birthday?"

"Yes, you and me and nothing else." Yeah, he likes that idea.

"Well, we are screwed."

"There are worse…" I'm interrupted by a stressed Andrea.

"Mr. Grey, Fredrick Parker is here and refuses to leave."

"Of course he does," I say with a great deal of annoyance.

"Send him in Andrea," Christian says chuckling, I move to get off his lap, but he keeps me there.

Parker storms into the office, his step falters when he sees me on Christians lap.

"Ana, a pleasure as always."

"Wish I could say the same." I counter while going to sit on the couch in the office.

"Grey, what is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what?"

"You are using my nearest competitor for your shipping needs, when people find out they will start to wonder why you've been with my company since you started, I can't afford for people to be jumping ship."

"Your company has a shipment of mine that was supposed to be in Sudan over a month ago. If you can tell me right now why it is not and what the hold up is I will stay with your company?" I look at Parker who clearly has no idea what Christian is talking about. "You don't know, do you? The next time you come storming in here, how about you get your facts straight before you do. Oh, by the way, you owe me three million dollars for the shipment you lost." Parker looks aghast. "You heard me right; your company lost my shipment."

"Chris...Mr. Grey just give me a month to find your shipment, and I will pay for the shipment myself."

_"And you wonder why_

_No one can stand you_

_And there's no denying_

_You were crying like a bitch_

_You were crying like a bitch."_

"Ana."

"Hmm." I look up to see Christian trying to hold back his laughter and Parker looking rather… truth be told I can't tell.

"Crying like a bitch." Shit they could hear me. "Yes, I...we can hear you," he says, not that he gives a fuck about Parker hearing me.

"Parker I will no longer be using your company, and if I don't have my money by the end of the week, this will be the least of your problems." CEO Christian Grey is hotter than hot. Parker turns to leave but not before looking at me.

"I don't think there anything you can possibly do or say to put that man off."

"Uh huh."

"Ana, Ana."

"Yes."

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"I did, nothing can put the idiot off. God, you are hot." I say making him chuckle.

"Thank you, Miss Steele, not so bad yourself. I will admit he was crying like a bitch, did you need to sing it." He's far from angry he looks rather amused.

"He was asking for it, in all honesty, I didn't realize you could hear me. Alright, I have to get back to work before the boss finds out I'm taking two-hour lunch breaks."

"The boss doesn't care as long as your lunch break involves him. The last time I checked you are by right the boss." He says clearly trying to keep me in his office.

"See you later Mr. Grey." Just as I get to Andrea's desk, I hear her before I see her and thank God I have just enough time to duck behind Andrea's desk.

"Miss Grey good afternoon."

"Is he in?"

"Yes, I will le…"

"No need." With that, she storms into Christian's office. I don't wait around, I dart to the elevator and head for the safety of my office which might not be that safe.

I need to find somewhere to hide; just as sure as I know the earth is round I know I'm next on Mia's list. "Ana you ready to brief me on that book you insist we publish."

Yes." Perfect timing, Jacks' office is the perfect hiding place. Jack has already taken up most of Julie's work, and I have to admit the guy is very good at the job.

If you believe in a book that has been rejected by a few publishing houses and two editors in your own House, well you are in for the fight of your life when you decide it should be published.

Jack threw everything at me, and I won, I am so elated I completely forgot about Mia and was about to walk out of Jack's office when I hear her, we really should stop knocking Mia's loud character it's a brilliant advance warning that she's coming.

"Excuse me, can I help you."

"I'm looking for Ana, emm Miss Steele."

"I know who Ana is and she is not here at the moment," Jack says in his no-nonsense voice.

"Well, where is she." She sounds exasperated.

"Not. Here." Jack's voice leaves no room for argument. "Good day." With that, he closes the door.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Wow, she really is the Type 5 hurricane I heard about.

"Owe you a beer Jack." I peer round the door to make sure Mia is gone before going to my office. Lord help me tomorrow.

The rest of my day goes smoothly I shut down my computer and get ready to leave when I feel him, I look up, and he's leaning against the wall looking sexy as ever.

"See you survived Mia then."

"Did she come down here as well?"

"Yeah except I was in a meeting with Jack and he covered for me." He chuckles.

"Oh, that must be my rude employee." We head down to the garage and jump in the car.

"Hello, Jason."

"Ana."

"So what happened with Mia?"

"Not much, I apologized and promised to make it up to her."

"Got any ideas what you are going to do to appease her."

"None... should come up with something tomorrow," He says looking out the window. Christian has never been good at lying to my face therefore when he does he looks in the opposite direction. I catch Jason's raised eyebrow and smirk in the mirror he knows it too. Christian Grey is lying.

"As long you didn't mention or even allude to my birthday I'm good, or else your dick will shrivel up and die from lack of use." He swallows audibly. Yep lying. If he thinks I'm going to be the one to say no to Mia he's got another thing coming.

"Can I expect you at the quarterly meeting this year?" He's trying to change the subject.

"Christian those meeting bore the hell out of me."

"Ana you own 30 percent of GEH you should show some interest." A percentage I never wanted in the first place.

"I gave you the money because my best friend asked me for help I didn't want anything in return."

"Ok, what about GEP? Will you show more interest?"

"No."

"Ana."

"Remember what you told me, surround yourself with the best people, and as the owner, you can pick the job you want. I want to be an editor that's all I've ever wanted to be, I don't have to tell you that. Julie was excellent at her job when she told me she was living I didn't think I could find someone to replace her and with your advice we found someone. Jack knows I own GEP but treats me like every other employee because technically he's my boss. Today was a perfect example I had to fight tooth and nail for a book I want to publish. I also leave the acquisitions of new publishing houses to you, I don't know anything about that aspect of the business, and you do. I have surrounded myself with the best people, and I'm doing what I've always wanted. I don't want to run GEP not yet anyway."

"Yes, you took that advice to heart. Okay then I won't expect you at any meeting; I will continue to handle that aspect of GEP for you. God woman you are so lucky you don't have to pay me for the work I do for you." He says making me giggle.

"I still see it as your business."

"Yes, I've noticed."

We arrive home, and he gets off the elevator on my floor. "Where are you going, Mister." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Your apartment."

"Not today." He frowns. "Today Kate and I are catching up, and no men allowed. I will see you tomorrow" I say pushing him back into the elevator. His adorable pout making me laugh.

**CHRISTIAN**

I walk into the penthouse to find Elliot stuffing his face in my kitchen; I guess he got kicked out as well. "Any of that left for me."

"Yeah, plenty, Gail took pity on me and fed me. You got kicked out as well."

"Didn't even make it out of the elevator," I say chuckling.

"I helped Kate with her grocery shopping, the moment I dropped the bags on the kitchen island I was told to leave."

"The year you waited for Kate did you really remain celibate all that time?"

"Fuck yes, longest year of my life."

"Wow, didn't think you could."

"Neither did I but every time I thought about going out and fucking some random girl her words just came to me. She was right I had absolutely no respect for myself and none for her. Yes, I wanted Kate, but I also thought it was okay to fuck around till she was ready to give me a chance. That day I realized just how fucked up it had all gotten. I had reached a point where as far as I was concerned it was okay to fuck a girl outside a club where everyone could see."

"You mean you actually…"

"If you are asking if I took my cock out and had it in her pussy then that would be a yes."

"Jesus Elliot."

"I know, forget about having respect for myself, at that moment I didn't even think what it would do to you, mom, dad, Mia, Ana and Ray if someone had taken a picture or worse a video and it ended up on the internet. It hit home when Kate mentioned she saw me. That was a sobering moment."

He's quiet for a moment staring at his empty beer bottle. "Remember that jock she dated?"

"She didn't date him," I tell him.

"What?"

"I tried to tell you, but you were so determined to wallow in your pit of self-despair to hear anything I was saying."

"That night when you dropped me off, I went inside picked up my car keys drove to a club and sat in the car for over an hour before I realized it wasn't just about Kate, I had to it for myself, I needed to know that I wasn't all about sex."

* * *

Elliot decided to crash here, and in the morning we can all go to Bellevue, I jump into the shower before going to bed. I can't help think about Elliot and Kate, she forced him to see the real nature of his behavior, it hasn't been easy, but he did it.

God, I remember that time well, Ana had called me to warn Elliot about the jock, he was very interested in Kate, and they had gone out the night before. Elliot rolled his eyes when I told him, I remember him mocking the guy calling him a brainless jock.

We were both in for a world of shock when we walked into the apartment to find the brainless jock debating the difference between classic British literature versus its American counterpart.

Turns out the jock was far from brainless, football was a means to get an education he otherwise couldn't afford, everything about the guy's story made him just damn right perfect. Elliot looked distraught, later in the night Ana told me Kate wasn't interested, they had gone out, and Kate didn't really see anything more happening between them.

But of course, Elliot was in a world of his own and just wouldn't listen. I wonder how he will feel when he finds out the jock now works for me.

The light on my iPad get's my attention, I find myself feeling rather happy when I see Ana calling me on the facetime app. "Hey, baby how was your girlie night," I say making her laugh.

"Felt like we were back in Portland. It was really nice to catch up, gossip about our men." I love being her man. My world feels complete. "What did you do?"

"Elliot was here when I arrived, as he had also been kicked out. We found ourselves reminiscing about his year of celibacy."

"It wasn't all in vain; he got the girl in the end."

"Yeah, he did." Ana takes a drink of something from her bedside table causing her to lick her lips; the action sends a shiver down my spine. "What are you wearing?" She bites her lip, and I know she wants to play. She doesn't answer but tilts her iPad forward, and I see her lovely breast on the screen. My dick starts to wake up when she pinches her nipples and whimpers my name.

"Baby move the iPad back I want to see your dick." Fuck. I do as I'm told and seeing my erection on the screen does something to her.

"Let me see you stroke yourself," she says almost breathless. I take my dick in hand and gently run my fist up and down my erection. She moves her iPad back as well, and I can see her wet glistening pussy.

"God baby you are so wet."

"Tell me what you want?" Oh, fuck.

**JULY 4****TH**** 2011**

**TAYLOR**

The bitch is either damn right stupid or brain dead you'd think after she got the package she'd think twice about coming anywhere near them. I mean if I had it in for someone only to find said someone is one of the most influential people in the state I was forced by law to reside in, I will stay well clear but that's just me, and I'm not stupid.

The first day she got out she came straight to Grey House stood across the street waiting I'm sure to get a look at the boss. Why not just go to an internet café and look up Christian Grey. Then again she might not know I mean the internet wasn't this widely available in 1999 but still there are other ways.

She has no means of transportation, leaves in a halfway house of sorts for ex-convicts trying to get some semblance of their lives back, this bitch isn't trying to get her life back she's trying to destroy whatever is left of it. Following her has been easy we know her every move, she goes from Grey House to Grey and Associates offices and at the end of the day tries her luck at Settle Hospital, we know her every move and take action, as of yet she hasn't laid eyes on a Grey or Steele.

Today is the first time her plans have deviated, she's here to see her parole officer and this is where we will pick her up. Sawyer is by the door and will come up behind her to make sure she gets in a nondescript black SUV. Speak of the devil.

"Elena Lincoln."

"You have me mistaken for someone else."

"I don't think so, get in the car."

"If you think I'm going…" Sawyer comes up behind her.

"I won't ask again, get in the car." The front door to the parole office opens, and she breathes a sigh of relief when she sees a young man coming out.

"Porter, these men are trying to force me into the car."

"It will be in your best interest to get into the car." Porter Whitaker, her parole officer, says rather menacingly. Hell, that scared me, never knew he had it in him. She gets into the car and for the first time I see fear and not just in her eyes.

"Who are you people and where are you taking me?" Porter answers.

"Well the two men up front are Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer and as for where we are taking you…well…we are just following orders."

"Orders from whom?"

"You will find out soon enough."

**AN: Some of you have already figured out that Ana owes a percentage in GEH. A future chapter will go into more detail us to how that came about.**


	14. Chapter 14

**JULY 1****ST**** 2011**

"It hasn't changed."

"No Sir, she spends most of the day outside Grey House from there she tries her luck at either your dad's offices or the hospital," Taylor responds.

"How about Ray."

"I don't believe she can find him, standing outside his or your parent's residence is too risky. It's not a chance she will take."

"You sent the package?"

"Yes, sir."

"Clearly she needs a bigger deterrent." I sigh.

"I agree, Sir. She doesn't have the resources to cause us any problems, she doesn't have any friends or acquaintances. She's on her own."

"Then what the fuck does she want?"

"You, Sir." For the first since Taylor walked into my office, I crack up laughing. I didn't want her when I was 15, I sure as hell don't want her now.

"I outsmarted her at 15, does she really think it's going to be any different now." I sigh. "Anything else I should be aware off."

"José Rodriguez has been calling Miss Steele every day since the evening of the 17th the voice messages are getting nastier and almost threatening." All of his calls to Ana are being forwarded to Taylor.

"Keep up the surveillance and only inform me when he comes back to Seattle. I don't need to know shit about the asshole unless necessary. I should be ready to leave in an hour."

* * *

As usual I pick Ana up, I love going to work and coming home together. Since it's a Friday I know she will spend the weekend with me.

"Let's go to the Mile High club for dinner."

"Sure, I can certainly do with a night out." We get back to the penthouse, have a shower and change. Ana is wearing a black dress with long sleeves, the front is cut all the way to her navel, it reaches mid thigh and hugs her beautifully. Her shoes are a pair of black high heeled zipped shoes from Jimmy Choo, I know because I bought it for her. I'm decked out in blue slim-fit jeans, a tight fitting black t-shirt that shows off my muscles and a Shearling Lawson pea coat all from Ralph Lauren with a black Vaughn leather sneaker also courtesy of Ralph Lauren. It's not exactly a suitable outfit for dinner but I own the place and I can dress however I please and the way Ana is eyeing me, even God will have a hard time convincing me to change.

Ana and I decide to go clubbing after dinner, a chance to let our hair down. It's a Friday night and the paparazzi are out in full force before my mom told everyone who would listen about Ana and I being a couple, the usual question was whether we were dating now it's 'when are you getting married.'

The restaurant is full of the usual crowd, you get the business men and woman who come here hoping to run into me for a chance to conduct some business, well not tonight, tonight I'm here to show my girl a good time, therefore, my attention will be solely focused on her. We get the admiring looks and the downright leering, especially Ana. Strangely enough, before we started dating this type of behavior would have got my hackles up but now knowing she's mine… it bothers me but not to the same extent, she's an incredibly sexy woman people will stare and I can't go round digging their eyes out as much as I'd like to.

We settle in a corner booth our back to the restaurant, Ana drapes her legs over my thigh brushing it against my dick. "Baby we just got here, have a little mercy."

"Sorry." We both know she doesn't mean it. I order a bottle of Domaine Leflaive Montrachet Grand Cru. Our waitress comes up to take our order.

"Good evening." She greets, Ana who has her head down playing with my fingers looks up at our waitress. I don't miss the waitress's sharp intake of breath when she gets a good look at Ana, and it appears neither did Ana. She takes a sip of her wine and licks her lips before biting it. The poor waitress stares at Ana's lips before swallowing audibly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Ana purrs.

"Em… Emily." She stutters. But soon composes herself and takes our order.

"Emily," Ana says, her voice dripping with seduction. "I will like the grilled scallop with baby carrots and lemon butter sauce. You know what I will skip the main and go straight for dessert, I will have the chocolate cake with vanilla and mint ice cream and the apple pie with cream. Thank you."

"You know what I will have the same, make my chocolate cake a double," I say trying to keep the amusement out of my voice. Emily can't get away fast enough.

I look at Ana who is trying to act all innocent. "What?"

"Really, did you have to."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"If this had been the other way round you will not have found it amusing. The double standard is shocking, just shocking." I say making her giggle.

"That is where you are wrong, if a guy was blushing and squirming because of you I will understand because you Mr. Grey are extremely handsome," she says smugly.

"Oh wipe that smug look off your face."

After a few more glasses of wine I settle the bill leaving Emily a very large tip, I'm impressed with her professionalism she got over her initial shock of the beauty that is Ana and delivered a first class service. I don't have an issue when people get a bit stammered at first but when it carries on to overt flirting, ignoring other people at the table that is what pisses me off.

We take the elevator one floor down to the club and get settled in the V.I.P area. Ana sits in my lap as we people watch, the music is too loud for any real conversation. Ana starts grinding on my dick when a song about neighbors banging on the wall because of loud sex. I turn her head and slip my tongue into her mouth, I run my fingers on the inside of her thigh, she increases her grinding effort. We need to get out of here now.

I drag her into the lift, just as the door is about to close a rowdy bunch gets in pushing us all the way to the back.

Ana has her face buried in my neck, she starts kissing my neck, nibbling on my ear lobes, running her hands up and down my spine. "I love you," she whispers in my ear.

"God Ana, I love you too." We haven't talked much about the bitch. Last weekend we discussed our next course of action if she doesn't leave us alone, well she didn't and come Monday the bitch will no longer factor in our lives. She knows I'm handling it and I'm grateful she's not letting it stop her getting on with life as she should.

**JULY 2****ND**** 1999**

"I think we should find someone for Ray," Elliot says out of nowhere.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's a great guy and needs a woman in his life."

"He's fine, his focus is on Ana and his business. He hasn't got time for a woman."

"Makes you wonder just how stupid Carla was." I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah I wondered the same thing, but in all honesty I'm glad she's not in the picture. She doesn't fit in with us." I never liked her from day one, I don't think I would have coped well if Ray had forgiven her. She fucked up so badly it was never an option.

"She never even made an attempt," he adds. "Fucked up thing is Ray has everything she wanted. I wonder why he kept it from her." I realize Elliot doesn't know the whole story.

"She was having an affair, more like various affairs."

"What? Where was I when all this was happening."

"He couldn't do much for fear of losing Ana and he didn't want her staying just for the money. It was clear she didn't love them and saw them as a burden."

"The fucking bitch." Aptly put.

"Dad was the one that advised him to get evidence of her extracurricular activities. Prove that Carla was an unfit mother and a potential danger to Ana."

"Thank fuck for that."

"You have no idea how much, the guy she was going to take Ana to live with was a pedophile."

"You mean that son of a bitch that was arrested last summer. Did Carla know?"

"She said she didn't."

"Jesus."

Our conversation is cut short by the train conductor announcing our arrival.

I've never seen so many arcade games in one place. It's insane from air hockey to full-scale simulator race cars. You could end up spending a fuckload of money.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"No thank you, oh actually is there any way to do this without carrying coins in our pockets."

"Come this way, how much were you looking to spend," she asks as we follow her. I notice her attention is focused solely on Elliot. I will leave the talking to him.

"Well, we've got about eighty pounds." She walks over to a counter takes our money and gives us a token each.

"Remember to bring it back at the end of the day."

"Okay, how will you know when we've reached our limit?"

"That's not an issue, my office is right there." She points to the door marked employee only. "Let me know if you need anything." That wasn't aimed at me. Elliot flashes her a panty dropping smile, yeah I don't factor in this conversation at all.

I look around to see which game to tackle first and decide to go skateboarding, you stand on an actual skateboard and move around. We soon become very competitive except we are both shit at this game. My favorite was driving an ambulance to the hospital without killing the patient, Elliot wins, he has the advantage of being able to actually drive. I start my lessons at the beginning of the semester, really looking forward to it, Ana and I can get around more easily.

We finally call it a day, we definitely spent more than the eighty. Elliot hands the token to an employee we see and leave. "Have you forgotten about the girl, clearly wanted you."

"I didn't need anything," he says with a shrug.

"That's a first."

"I'm spending the day with you."

"Don't blow her off on my account." He shrugs again. I let the subject drop. We walk across the square to a steakhouse.

It's been great spending time with Elliot, with him at college and me spending time with Ana, rowing and working our time together has been limited.

On the way back we talk a little more about Ray and Ana, I don't think Elliot realized just how much influence they've had on me. When we get back to the house, it's just dad and Ray. Mom and the girls are still out shopping, considering how Ana feels about shopping it can't be all they are doing.

Dad and Ray decide the weather is lovely enough for barbecuing, my mom and the girl get back in time to help with the food. Elliot to everybody's surprise picks Ana up and hugs her, he whispers something in her ear making her blush and giggle. I understand why, that's him saying thank you.

**JULY 4****TH**** 2011**

They drag her in with a mask over her head, it actually takes quite an effort not to laugh. They dump her in a chair and pull the mask off, it takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light. The fear in her eyes is gone the minute she spots me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mighty Christian Gr…"

"Shut the fuck up, I warned you to stay away and yet you chose to disregard it. You are going to find out just how far my reach is." She actually looks smug. Let's see how long it lasts. "Tell me something Elena if you disappeared today who will know?" There it is, fear. "I'm waiting, is there someone who will be concerned enough to go to the authorities. Let's see, how about your parole officer Porter Whitaker."

"You wouldn't," she says, her voice barely audible.

"You should have heeded my warning. You were not allowed any information related to my family or me and yet you received a package containing a vast amount of information about me. Did you stop to think how you still received a package in a prison where all letters and packages are monitored." I let that piece of information sink in. "You are clearly still as stupid now as you were then, I outsmarted you at 15 did you really think you stood a chance against me."

"I just wanted to see you, I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to see you." She says in a desperately shaky voice.

"Why?" She says nothing for a long while. "Why are you still so obsessed with me."

"I don't know."

"You don't know. You spent the last 12 years in prison because you went after a boy who looked like me and your answer is you don't know."

"I can't explain it, I don't know what it is, I have no explanation for my ob… obsession." I actually believe her. All her ranting and raving to her fellow inmates about getting revenge was clearly all bravado.

"I want you out of Seattle," I growl.

"I can't."

"Yes you will, no one will care, I want you gone." She sits up in her chair, her shoulders back, she raises her chin.

"No, I'm not leaving Seattle, you can't make me. For once Mr. Grey, the law is on my side."

"God you really are stupid." Her shoulders slump a bit and I know it's not from my comment, it's because of the man that just walked into the room.

Andrew Porter was the detective that arrested Elena, he is now the Chief of Police for the Seattle Police Department, what she doesn't know is that his son's best friend was one of her victims and it appears he needs no introduction.

"I see I don't need to introduce myself," Andrew says.

"Porter, my parole officer he's your son."

"It appears you are not as stupid as you look," Porter says walking into the room. Porter goes by his mother's maiden name, the boy wanted to make a name for himself.

"We don't want you in our city, you've got my permission to leave," Andrew tells Elena. I can still see some defiance in her eyes.

"Either you leave Seattle or the citizens of Seattle will do it for you," Porter adds.

"The citizens," she says with a laugh. "Good luck." The minute those words leave her mouth the screen behind her comes to life. I watch as she looks on in horror as article after article about the pedophile Elena Lincoln released from prison flashes on the screen."

"Those articles will hit the internet in the next minute if you refuse to leave Seattle courtesy of Kavanagh Media. Once they are out there, every man, woman and child will have access to it."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"You are already here. The paper on the desk contains information about whom and where you are to report to. Good riddance." I say as we walk out of the room.

Taylor and Sawyer will make sure she leaves the apartment and drop her off in front of Spokane Police Station, I still have someone watching her till I can be sure she's longer a threat. Her reluctance to leave Seattle even though she has nothing tying her to the city tells me she will not have left me alone.

My fear about the bitch being around wasn't about me, her obsession with me would have lead to her targeting Ana.

* * *

I am bombarded by the entire family the second I walk through the doors. "Guys let me quickly jump in the shower and I will tell you everything after. I feel disgusting just being in the same room with that bitch." When I step out of the shower Ana is sitting on the bed waiting for me. Just the light I needed after that… she hugs me and feel the tension just melt away.

"That bad huh," she asks.

"I barely recognized her, up-close she looks worse than the pictures. God Ana I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of there. She had this smug look when she realized it was me, but there was something behind it."

"She still wants you." It's not a question, but I nod all the same.

I get dressed and join my family in the kitchen, there seems to be a mountain of food, my mom and Gail's way of coping with shit.

"Where are Taylor and Sawyer?"

"They are making sure everything is in place to keep an eye on the bitch." Ana answers.

They finally join us just as my mom is dishing out heaps of food.

"You two deserve one hell of a raise after spending 5 hours in the car with that woman." They just chuckle. After the 5 hour drive I thought it will be too much to ask them to drive back so I hired a private helicopter to bring them and the Porter's back to Seattle.

"So what happened?" My dad asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Her obsession with me is still very much alive."

"For fuck sake."

"MOM." Mia, Elliot and I scream.

"Can you lot think of anything else more appropriate." Yeah, she's got a point.

"I asked her to leave Seattle she refused, even with the subtle threat of making her disappear, she still refused until I threatened her with exposure before she acquiesced."

"As long as she's out of our lives that's all that matters." My mom says.

"I still say you should have had her ass thrown in jail," Kate says.

Strangely enough, we found out on the day of Elena's release that she had a connection with the Kavanagh's. The Kavanagh's lived in Seattle till they moved to New York in 1996 just before that Elena had tried to get her claws into Kate's cousin. The family was none the wiser until her arrest, the boy thought nothing of Elena's advances because her plan was interrupted, by what exactly no one remembers.

"Threatening to publicly expose her worked because I don't believe we know the true number of her victims. And who knows one of them might just have taken the law into their own hands after all who is going to miss a pedophile."

"Don't know how true this is, apparently a known pedophile moved into a small town in England, he was soon found with three bullet wounds at the back off his head. The investigating officer said the victim must have committed suicide." Taylor says straight-faced. It's a few seconds before the entire room loses it.


	15. Chapter 15

**JULY 5****TH**** 2011**

Everybody leaves a few minutes after midnight. I send a few emails to Ross and Andrea before making my way to the bedroom, the sight that greets me stops me in my tracks, fuck.

Ana is sitting on the vanity naked shaving her legs. On a few occasions when we spoke on the phone, she'd tell me she's shaving her legs if I knew this was what it looked like I would have made my way to her apartment every time. She had a rather bad reaction to waxing so she always shaves. I walk over to the vanity and sit on the other side of the sink. She looks up at me and spots my very erect penis. "You can't possibly be hard because I'm shaving my legs?" I nod my head vigorously. She shakes her head at me and carries on shaving.

"Why are you shaving here?" I ask not that I'm paying attention to what she says.

"The lighting is better here and I prefer to have running water."

I sit there watching quietly as she shaves her legs but when she opens her legs further to shave her bikini line I damn near lose it. By the time she's done my dick is painfully hard. She completely ignores me and jumps in the shower, I should leave, but I'm a glutton for punishment and watch as she lathers herself with soap, water running down her insanely toned and perfect body. God Grey leave, leave now.

I sit on the edge of the bed waiting for Ana, she's mad about something, what I don't know. Any other time I'd be in the shower with her. Eventually she comes out of the shower in the most sinful baby doll I have ever laid eyes on, it's black with a bikini style lace top and completely see through, I can see everything, her just shaved legs is covered in oil, in fact, she completely oiled up.

She walks up to me and stands between my legs. "Something is going on with my dad and you know what it is?"

"Ana he hasn't told me anything, I found out by accident." She raises her eyebrows at me. "Mom and Mia were talking about it and I heard."

"What did you hear?" She asks as her nail scratches the head of my dick lightly causing a bit of precum to stain my pajama bottoms.

"Ana it's not my place to say anything." I'm not going to win I know that if it was my brain alone in this fight I will win hands down, but my dick has taken over, therefore, I have already lost.

Her nail continues to lightly scratch my dick, she slowly works her way down the underside of my dick, the visibly wet stain on my bottoms is a dead give away of how close I am to breaking. "He's got a lady friend." I blurt out.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I glare at her, but she couldn't care less. "How long have you known."

"The last time we were at my parents."

"Two weeks, you've known for two weeks."

"Technically it's 10 days." She slaps my dick so hard it takes everything I have not to cum. "Jesus."

"Not helping yourself here Grey." All I can do is groan, not cuming when all you want to do is cum is excruciating. " Who is she and how long has this being going on for?"

"Ana it's not my…" I shut up when her hand goes for my dick. "Mrs Whitmore." Is all I say. I'm surprised when she smiles at me.

"Oh I like Mrs Whitmore, out of all your mom's friends she's the only one that didn't look at me as though I stole her prized possession when your mom introduced me as your other half during the Coping Together gala, she actually beamed at me and told me we made a beautiful couple." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, because if Ana had hated whoever it was I would be the one paying. Don't shoot the messenger adage doesn't apply here.

"How come I've never seen her around?"

"She and her daughter moved to Ireland after her husband died."

"When was this?"

"Long before we met."

"I'm happy for dad but why didn't he tell me?"

"I think he wants to make sure things will work out with her before he says anything. He invited everyone round for the weekend, I believe he wants to tell you then."

"Well I'm happy for him, he needs someone to share his life with." There was a time she didn't feel that way.

"So we good?" She nods. "Okay, then I can please fuck you now," I say making her giggle.

"Such a romantic Mr Grey."

She kneels down between my legs taking my dick out of my bottoms, she gasps at the sight. "Christian." Is all she says looking at me, the head of my dick is purple and throbbing. She swallows my dick in one fell swoop, I feel it hit the back of her throat. She starts to suck with great speed, I'm not going to last and just and I mean just as the thought leaves my head I cum violently in her mouth.

She finds herself on her back with my dick in her before she's even done swallowing my cum. I grip her hips and slowly work my dick in out of her, watching my dick covered in her juices as it goes in and out of her is a sight for sore eyes. "God Ana you should see this." To my surprise, she stretches out her arm and takes the iPad giving it to me.

"Film it."

"God you are perfect," I say rolling my hips. Her only response is a moan. I turn on the camera app and watch my dick slowly fucking her. I increase my pace slamming into her it's becoming difficult to hold the iPad. "Fuck Christian... Fuck… me harder." She takes the iPad and keeps it where it is, I grip her hips and slam viciously into her over and over till I feel her walls clench hard enough to pull my dick further in, I pull out and ram home causing us both to cum at the same time, I keep ramming into her drawing out our orgasms.

"Oh fuck… that was... hot." She says breathing hard.

"I couldn't agree more." She takes the iPad after we both get our breaths back and we watch the clip of my dick going in and out of her.

"Wow." The camera is so close you can see the way her lips suck me in and just how wet she is. It's too much and we end up fucking another three times recording it every time only to end up fucking again. We both miss work the following day.

**JOSE**

**MAY 21****ST**** 2011**

She's moving to Seattle in a week if I don't man up and ask her out it's never going to happen. I had to wait because she said she wouldn't date while in college. Well, now she's not. I'm just glad in that time she hasn't shown interest in anyone. Not that a shitload of assholes haven't tried. The difference is I know her, we are friends and that is a great foundation for a relationship and on top of that our dads are friends. There is no way she's going to say no.

I hit the buzzer just as on of her neighbours open the door, I take the elevator up and feeling quite anxious if things go my way I will get what Grey and Kavanagh clearly also want. I'm not worried about them, never have, Kavanagh leaves in Pennsylvania and Grey is too old for Ana.

I knock on the door and who should open it, fucking Grey. I don't like him, he doesn't like me, end of story. I see a large bouquet of red roses and I know it's from him. Shit, I didn't even buy her anything, she's graduating this week. I turn around and don't see the asshole anywhere, where the fuck did he go.

"Ana," I call out.

"In the bedroom be out in a minute." I hear her and Grey laughing I don't like that he's allowed in her bedroom and I'm not.

"Hey, José." She looks fucking sexy as always. "Kate come on how long does it take to put a dress on."

"Chill Steele you can't rush perfection. Jose." She says barely hiding the disdain in her voice. She's been pissed off at me since she found out I was telling people Ana and I were dating. It was a little white lie I don't see why she's making such a big deal out of it.

* * *

We've been here for almost two hours and in that time I've barely had a chance to say more than one word to Ana. I believe Grey and Kate are making a conscious effort to keep Ana away from me. Eventually, Kate goes to the ladies and Grey goes outside to take a phone call. "Ana, I was hoping you and I can go out for dinner sometime this week before you move to Seattle."

"Sorry, what?" It's far too loud in here and from where she's standing she can't hear me, just as I move closer to repeat my question Grey walks back in and hands Ana the phone whispering something in her ear, she walks out. He makes his way to the bar and I follow her outside, she's talking to Ray. I wait for her to finish her phone call.

"Ana," I call out making her jump.

"Shit José."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, you just… never mind."

"I wanted to invite you to my first showing in a few weeks." She smiles brightly at me.

"Congratulations José, you deserve it." I've noticed she doesn't hug me but hugs Grey all the time, it pisses me off, but this is not the time to dwell on it.

"I was hoping you and I could go on a date this week bef…" I'm stopped in my tracks when her smile disappears, in fact, she looks extremely annoyed.

"José I don't see you as anything but a friend."

"Friends can become more."

"Not in this case." Fuck.

"Ana I love you."

"I don't feel the same."

"Ana…"

"No," She says walking back in. I didn't see that coming. I stand outside for a while trying to get my head around what happened. I head home, I can't face her right now.

**JUNE 4****TH**** 2011**

I have seen Ana once since she said no to a relationship and I hate to admit I acted like a complete asshole, that's not going to help my case. The only time we spoke after that was on the phone when she found out I was using some pictures I took of her in my show. She told me not use them. I got the show because of those pictures, she's the girl on Grey's arm and the idea that she and Grey will be at the show was too much of an opportunity of the gallery owner to pass up. Without her pictures I have no show, it pisses me off that I need Grey to show to attract media attention.

I told her I will not use the pictures, but I still have to use it or else I don't have a show. If she shows I will deal with the fall out then. Frankly I don't see what the big deal is, they are just pictures.

I arrive at the apartment, with Ray and Kavanagh's money I'm not surprised by the size of it. I look around for Ana and she's nowhere to be seen. I see Grey walk in, I glare at the asshole and he just smirks at me and makes his way down the corridor. I follow him and I'm shocked still by what I see, he's kissing my girl when the fuck did that happen. I will kill him, get off my girl. I can't help the growl that leaves me, they both turn to look at me, the asshole is still smirking at me.

"José." She sounds annoyed.

"Ana I was coming to look for you," I say sounding rather pathetic.

"Considering it's my party I have every intention of showing my face," She says shutting the door in my face, what the fuck just happened. How long has she and Grey being dating, is that why she said no, fuck I left it too late? I'm not giving up on my girl Grey better watch his back.

I walk back to the party and grab a bottle of beer, I'm getting drunk tonight. I watch them together he's all over her, wrapped around her like a vine. Is he afraid someone will snatch her from him? Yeah, he should be worried that someone is me. I see Ray and I'm hit with an idea, sometimes I'm just too brilliant.

"Mr Steele, I was hoping to get your blessing to ask Ana out." For a second I swear he had a look of complete disdain in his eyes.

"You know something José your father is one of the most honorable, courageous and respectable men I have ever had the pleasure to meet." Fuck yes, this was the best idea I ever had. "You I'm afraid are nothing like your father, I don't like you. You show my daughter absolutely no respect so why the hell would I give you permission to date her especially when she is dating a young man I greatly admire. I know Christian Grey, you I don't know and from the little I have seen you are not worth knowing." Shit.

"Because of the respect I have for your father I'm going to tell you this once Ana is not available. I was happy to tolerate you because my daughter is not interested in you and you seem to have taken the hint. But now you foolishly try this. You've been warned." I'm stunned stupid, all this time I actually thought he liked me. He tolerates me, tolerates.

Great the asshole walks past looking smug as fuck. He heard what Ray said and will no doubt tell Ana. Worse I believe she also knows I'm still planning to use the pictures. Why the fuck did she invite me if she didn't want me here, well okay I got the invite before I asked her out.

As the party dies down I sit there watching Grey and Ana make out like teenagers. Hell, even his family thinks it's weird watching them make out. Unfortunately, it also turns out Ana has had a thing for the asshole for some time. I still don't believe she really wants Grey. It's a momentary infatuation.

"José aren't you driving back to Portland." Oh for fuck sake leave me alone.

"I can crash on your sofa." It's not like they don't have the room.

"Are you asking or telling us." God, what a bitch.

"Sorry. You are right I should have asked."

Ana shows me to a guest room and the moment my head hits the pillow I hear it, please God no, I can't hear this.

"Fuck Christian… oh shit… oh yes, yes, fuck yes." It's my name I want to hear not his. Before I couldn't stand him, now I hate him. From the little I saw of Ana's bedroom he's fucking her on the couch. It keeps hitting the wall, the asshole is doing it on purpose.

I put the pillow over my head to drown them out. After what feels like an eternity I remove the pillow. "Fuck Ana stop teasing and suck my dick." I should have gone home. They've been at it for over an hour, this shit has to end soon, there's only so much I can take.

"Christian fuck me…harder."

"As you wish."

"Fuck yes, yes that's it, fuck me." Where the fuck did I put my jeans? I can listen to some music. I grab my phone out of my pocket, please let me have my earphones, oh thank God.

I'm in the kitchen waiting for everyone else to get up when I see a pissed off Ana coming my way. "Where the hell do you get off asking my father for permission to date me.?" I knew the asshole would open his mouth.

"Ana I just want a chance."

"I. Don't. Want. You."

"You are being a…"

"A bitch, go ahead say it. What is your problem José?" I told you I love you and you treat me like some pariah.

"I told how I fe…"

"And I told you I don't feel the same. Which part of that don't you understand?"

"You will give him a chance but not me, is it because of the money." Fuck I know it's not the money.

"José if I needed money I didn't have I will ask my father, so you and that theory can fuck off." Ana sighs heavily. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have wanted Christian Grey since I was 17 and known him since I was 8, I have known you for three years you do the maths." So what, I don't care if she's known him since he was a baby, he still not right for her. I see the asshole standing there looking very happy with himself. Fucking rat.

"When you leave today don't come back." She can't be serious.

"Ana."

"You must think I'm an idiot, did you think I didn't know about the shit you were spreading about me. I chose to let it go but yesterday abusing my trust the way you did was the last straw. I mean it José, don't fucking come back." Shit Kate opened her big mouth, guess I was right about the pictures.

"Ana I love you."

"I don't give a flying fuck." When did she become such a cold hearted bitch?

Kate and Elliot come out of the bedroom. They look pissed. What the fuck has this got to do with them?

"You heard her, get out and don't come back." God what a bitch, I never liked her. I look at Ana one last time before I leave. This is not over.

**JUNE 12****TH**** 2011**

The gallery owner postponed the show until after the charity event the Grey's host every year since they were sure Ana and the asshole would be attending. Well, she was right, they are all over the internet and the gossip pages. The owner was so happy about their new status as a couple. That was until she received a letter stopping the use of Ana's pictures in the show as I don't have permission to use them. This has Grey written all over it. I decide the best course of action is to speak to Ana.

I highly doubt I'd be let anywhere near Ana in his building so I wait outside and I am rewarded for my patience when I see her and Sawyer. He's another one I don't like he's always there I know it's his job, but it still pisses me off. I follow them to a bistro and wait till they are eating before I approach them.

Sawyer immediately moves to block my way. "Ana I just want to apologize." Sawyer still doesn't move out of my way.

"If you really want to apologize you can give me all the pictures you have of me."

"For fuck sake Ana they are just pictures, stop being such a bitch about it." Out of nowhere some fucker gets involved.

"If they are just pictures give them to her like she asked." He turns to his colleague and asks if he's wrong.

"He's probably jerking off to them." Is her response. I hear a few sniggers around me.

"Ana…" I'm cut off by the fucker again.

"Dude buy a magazine or watch porn like everyone else." More sniggers.

"She clearly doesn't want you, find your own girlfriend." Another fuck adds his two cents. Sawyer is smirking at me and moves out of my way and sits down. I stand there feeling really stupid as I hear everyone in the bistro talking and pointing at me. Ana doesn't make any move to help if anything she laughing with the rest of them. I leave the bistro before I do something I regret.

**JUNE 17****TH**** 2011**

The show was cancelled and I'm supposed to return the advance I was given, money I no longer have. Ana really screwed me over, I know it was all Grey's doing, the Ana I know will never do this to me. I watch her the last few days she and Grey are attached at the hip. Now that he's in a relationship with Ana he seems more determined to get me out of the way, clearly he knows if I'm around there's every likelihood Ana will eventually be mine.

I see his car coming out of the underground parking lot and I follow at a safe distance, I soon realize they are not heading to Escala, in fact, they… "What the..." Fuck, fuck, fuck some fucker has hit me, great just what I don't need, now I've lost them. I get out and realize I'm not going anywhere. The fucker tries to apologize I'm too pissed off to listen. We exchange details and I call a tow company to tow me back to Portland, there's no point in staying where Ana isn't.

I get back to my apartment and the first thing I notice… Ana's pictures are gone, I run to my computer and the fucker has wiped my hard drive not just Ana's pictures my entire drive is completely empty, son of a bitch. First he takes my girl, fucks with my livelihood and now all my work for college is gone. If he thinks he can ruin my life and walk away he's in for the shock of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy new year. **

**JULY 3****RD**** 1999**

I check the loaf of bread, it's only three slices left, and two of them is the top and bottom part nobody likes and run out to meet Ana. "Okay got it." It's a beautiful day, and we are headed to the park to feed the ducks. It's a short walk to the park. We find a bench and sit, I watch what looks like a father and son play with a remote control boat in the water.

"What's your favorite color?" Ana asks out of the blue, blue. I chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking your question is out of the blue… my favorite color is blue." I tell her, making her laugh.

"Why blue."

"It's the color of your eyes before I met you I didn't really have a favorite color." She looks at me mouth open. "I know it sounds cheesy."

"No, not that… my favorite is gray because of your eyes. I've never seen anyone else with that color." She looks as though she wants to say more but decides against it.

We walk further into the park to feed the ducks. "I can't believe they eat that."

"Eat what?"

"Soggy bread," she says making a face and I can't help the belly laugh that leaves me.

"Ana it's what they know, and they clearly seem to enjoy it. Anyway, we are in the country where people like dunking things into their tea."

"That reminds me, I need to buy some tea before we leave."

"You can get tea in Seattle."

"I know, but I want British tea." I don't argue, as far Ana is concerned everything is different here, down to the air she's breathing. We picked up some popcorn to make at home, they were American brand even that she swore blind were different.

I feel a light drizzle coming down. "I think it's time we head home."

"But we just got here."

"Ana it's about to rain."

"It's just a little drizzle, it will stop before you know it." Except it didn't, and she still refused to leave. My attempt to catch her and carry her home turned into a game of catch in the rain by the time we got home I was soaked down to my boxers.

The first person to clock eyes on us was Ray who did his best to hide his laughter, the rest of the family, on the other hand, showed no such restraint.

Come Monday Ana was as sick as a dog. When we got home, she towel dried herself instead of running a hot bath or taking a hot shower. For someone so little the girl can sneeze a house down. I stayed at home with her and made sure she stayed warm and had enough fluids. She's surprisingly easy to take care off if that had been me, grouchy and irritable would have exampled my mood.

The rest of the week in London was spent doing what tourist do, going to various attractions and trying not to look silly in novelty items. Ray surprised us men with a weekend at Silverstone to watch the Formula One British Grand Prix. McLaren-Mercedes dominated the weekend with Mika Hakkinen qualifying on pole and David Coulthard winning the race. It was the perfect way to end our time in London.

The flight back to Seattle was uneventful. Ana even considered getting a cold in London a good thing, she could have ended up in hospital in that country and be cool with it.

The rest of the summer is spent the usual way working with Ray and spending my weekends with Ana and Mia. Elliot left at the beginning of September to get settled in his new accommodations off campus. Rowing practice and tryouts start two weeks before school begins.

I step in the shower Monday morning and only notice after I'm thoroughly wet that I have no body wash with Elliot gone the best place to look is my parent's bathroom hopefully I can steal my dads without anyone finding out.

"Young man, what are you doing?"

"Sorry mom, I needed soap."

"Christian remember to keep track of these things so I can buy them when I'm at the supermarket."

"Alright, mom," I say running into my bathroom.

* * *

Making my way to the kitchen, I hear my mom crying, what's happened now.

"Cary I'm telling you, he didn't even notice I had my hand on his bare chest. He stood there talking to me and not an inkling of where my hand was."

"Unbelievable I knew he was doing well but… okay, Grace, stop crying before the boy comes down and thinks there's something wrong." I walk back up to my room and sit around for a few minutes to give my mom time to compose herself. I'm trying to get my head round the fact that she had her hand on my bare chest and I didn't even notice, I think back to the conversation when I came of out of my parent's bedroom, and I don't remember her hand on my chest. I knew I was doing well, but even I'm astounded by this.

"Morning son ready for your first day back." My dad says smiling from ear to ear if I didn't know why I'd be freaked out.

"Yeah, I'd be going to Ray's after," I say just to get my mom talking she still hasn't looked at me.

"By the way mom I need shampoo and body wash." That gets her going, even if it's just a smirk at first.

"Sure Christian, say hello to Ray for me," she says putting a mammoth breakfast in front me which I happily wolf down.

"Have a good day at school." I round the breakfast table and give her a hug before I leave the house. There's a bit of pampering coming my way. Hopefully, I can parley that into a new car by Christmas.

**JULY 6****TH**** 2011**

"You spent a year with the guy, there must have been more than kissing." She chuckles.

"Do you really want to know." I don't want to know what the little shit did to please my girl.

"No."

"Then why ask."

"I don't know… did he ever give you an orgasm." She's just about to answer. "No, no, no don't tell me." She starts laughing.

"You sure?" She asks still laughing.

"Yes very."

"You never met Mike did you?"

"No, because you didn't tell me about him till the month you broke up with him."

"Breaking up with him wasn't something I saw coming." I laugh when I remember the reason why she did.

"God, you were so mad when you found out about him." Yeah, she dated the guy for a year, and I knew nothing about it. I wasn't pissed that she was dating at the time I hadn't developed any romantic feeling towards her, I was more scared than mad, It felt like she didn't need me anymore.

"I wasn't exactly mad…"

"You thought I didn't need you anymore." I look down at her, God she knows me well.

"Yeah, after I stormed off and had time to think I realized from replaying the conversation at dinner you hadn't told anybody they found out."

"You were the first person I wanted to tell. Thinking about it now there wasn't much to tell, we were friends who kissed would be an appropriate description for what Mike and I had." All they did was kiss, thank fuck for that. I can't help the Cheshire Cat grin that takes over my face. Ana looks at me and shakes her head. "Men."

"I don't think I ever apologized for my behavior that day."

"I didn't expect one, I understood and understand why you behaved the way you did."

"After Harvard and my head buried in work, I was already worried about us, I wasn't spending that much time with you and then to hear there was something significant in your life I knew nothing about… just threw me. Even if you didn't tell anyone, they noticed something I should have seen first."

"That never crossed my mind, I was far too proud of you. There wasn't enough space in my head for doubts." I chuckle at that.

"Up until that point, my worry was no woman would understand our relationship." Rather selfish of me. "That day I realized it worked both ways, what man would understand us. What man would understand me calling you at three in the morning because I had a nightmare, what man could understand that you were spending your Sunday with me."

"Kate said the same thing."

"When?"

"When she found you kicking your car outside."

"I was mad at myself, I didn't know why I was having such a hard time asking you out."

"She said the only person capable of living up your standards was you, I compared every guy to you knowing full well no one stood a chance. With everything you had going on, you added a Publishing House to your company because I wanted to be an editor. I doubt there was anyone out there who was going to do the same thing for me. We only ever stood a chance with each other."

"Indeed."

"You plan on showing your face at all today?" she says stretching that delectable body of hers.

"What about you?"

"I've got the week off, Jack said I had too many accumulated hours, and I needed to use some. Years of internship without any time off. The next few weeks are beyond hectic, so I didn't argue." I grab my phone and email Andrea and Ross letting them know I'm taking the week off.

"Guess what, I've got the rest of the week off as well."

While in the shower I'm hit with an idea, I quickly grab a towel and make the necessary arrangements, I text my family, get dressed and join Ana for lunch.

"Taylor."

"Sir."

"You and Gail have the rest of the week off, my plane is waiting for you to take you to Aspen I don't want to see you back here till Sunday night." He looks like he wants to argue.

"If it helps Ana and I are not leaving the apartment, in fact, I'm locking off the elevator and locking the door to the service elevator. If we are in desperate need for something Sawyer is downstairs with my brother and Kate."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," Gail says dragging Taylor away with her.

"So it's just you and me," Ana asks leering at me.

"Yep texted everyone, we are not available." We eat breakfast not saying a word to each other. The sexual tension in the room is palpable, we are just waiting for Taylor and Gail to leave.

Taylor being Taylor cannot leave without a list of things not to do, I am genuinely not leaving the apartment. I lock the elevator off and saunter back to Ana who is putting our dishes in the dishwasher.

I pinch her nipples making her moan, she pushes her ass into me, grinding on my dick. I turn her around pin her against the fridge lifting one leg I grind my dick furiously into her. I lift her up and practically running into the bedroom.

We collapse on the bed breathing hard. "Christian we can't do that for the rest of the week or else Taylor and Gail will come back to find our dead bodies." I chuckle at her comment.

"Okay then, what do you want to do?" I look down at her and realize she's asleep, how she does that is beyond me. You can be talking to her one minute next minute she's fast asleep. I put on my boxers, grab my phone and head for my office, I've got one very important phone call to make.

I sit back happy with my phone call, I haven't really got any work to do, what I have can wait. My phone rings, and it's Elliot, clearly not available doesn't mean shit to him. "Elliot."

"Bro with you and little lady on lockdown whose going to feed me?"

"How is that my problem?"

"Ana tells me there's enough food in the fridge."

"Yeah for Kate, what's there isn't enough for me, more or less the two of us."

"Sorry can't help you, order take out or ask Sawyer he's a pretty good cook."

"Already did, he told me to fuck off." I crack up laughing. "Not funny Chris."

"Order take out."

"I'm sick of takeout."

"There's always mom."

"What! Go all the way to Bellevue for food."

"Ana is not cooking for you so get that thought out of your head. Buy Kate some cooking lessons."

"I don't think that's a gift she will happily accept."

"At least she accepts gifts."

"Ana still difficult."

"Truth be told I don't know what she will be like now that we are in a relationship. At least I can now add Valentine's day to the list. Never met a woman so difficult when it comes to accepting gifts."

"Can you imagine Mia like that."

"However will we get out of trouble if we couldn't buy our way out," I say chuckling.

"That reminds me how you planning on getting out of trouble with Ana when she finds out Mia is planning her birthday party."

"Shit Elliot I forgot about that." I haven't, I've already got plans in place for that weekend, and I'm not breathing a word. Elliot isn't exactly known for keeping secrets. After we get back, she will be too happy with our news to be mad at us. "I'll just have to think of something, maybe some rare books or prints."

"The strange thing is with Ana that will actually work, most girls want bling, Ana wants old moldy paper," he says making me chuckle.

"So how is life with Kate." His contented sigh is all the answer I need. "That good eh."

"I plan on asking her to marry me in a year."

"Wow good for you, I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Thanks, bro."

I hadn't realized how long I was the phone for until Ana walks into my office in her birthday suit. She sits on my lap, and it takes quite an effort not to groan out loud. I mouth Elliot letting her know who I have on the phone.

"I really want to suck your cock," she says out of the blue causing Elliot to scream down the phone that he can hear her. "Shit Elliot I didn't realize he was on the phone," she says, and I know she did it on purpose. Ever since she found out that Elliot has real problems hearing about her having sex, she's made it a point to talk about sex whenever he's around.

I hear Kate ask something in the background, I don't know what Elliot did but whatever it had Kate laughing her ass off. I put the phone on speaker. "Did you offer Christian a blowjob while he was the phone," Kate asks still laughing.

"Well yes." She moves on my lap causing me to groan.

"Ana whatever you are doing stop it," Elliot says with some authority.

"I didn't do anything," Ana says innocently.

"You are naked and moving around on my lap."

"For fuck sake, I didn't want to know that." Elliot bellows.

"Stop acting like a prude, let's be honest Christian hasn't got that shit eating grin on his face for no reason. He's getting laid, and he's getting laid well." Kate says making Ana blush.

"I know that I just don't want to hear about it." I get a wicked idea the minute he says that.

"Shit Ana do that again. Oh fuck yeah that's it."

"Fuck you," Elliot says before hanging up. Ana and I are holding our sides laughing.

"That was too much fun."

"You are wicked," Ana says removing my dick from my boxers.

"Me, you started it." I groan out as my dick gets buried deep in her.

* * *

It's Saturday and I have enjoyed this week immensely, who would have thought doing nothing was so much fulfilling. Ana and I have talked more this week than ever before. This week has also cemented my plans for the future.

I can't help but watch her sleep, she thinks it's creepy, but she looks so innocent asleep, her slightly parted lips, cute button nose and her ridiculously long hair all over the place. "You are acting creepy again."

"Can't help it you are too beautiful when asleep."

"Now when you put it like that it doesn't seem so creepy."

"Uh-huh," I say smirking at her. She stares at me for a while.

"What?"

"Your eyes, they are always so expressive." She looks like she wants to say something but doesn't.

"It's also your favorite color."

"Oh yeah forgot about that. You know what I don't think I've had a cold since that weekend." I try to think back to see if she's correct.

"I think you might be right. I don't remember either." I say playing with her hair. "What's your favorite food?" She sits up and looks rather hurt by the question.

"Well yours is Macaroni and Cheese, you don't really have a sweet tooth except when it comes to chocolate cake." Clearly, she's hurt I don't know hers, the thing is I don't think she has one. "I'm hurt you don't know mine."

"Okay, what's yours." She opens her mouth but then closes it, thinks about it for a minute and tries again, again nothing.

"Crap I don't have one," she says making me laugh. "You knew that, and I didn't. Do you think we know everything about each other?"

"Yes, the big things and the little things."

"Do you think we would have met if Ray had bought the house in Montesano?"

"Yes, we would have been very different people, but I believe we would have still ended up together, it would not have been as easy as this, but we would have made it work. Haven't we had this conversation already."

"Yes, I answered the question, I wanted to know yours."

"Come on let's shower, I want to get to get to Ray's early."

"Why?"

"There's something I want to ask him."


	17. Chapter 17

**JULY 9****TH**** 2011**

"Taylor is not going to be happy when he comes back tomorrow and finds out we left the penthouse," Ana tells me.

"I honestly forgot we were coming here when I told him that. Who says he has to know."

"Lie to him at your own peril."

"I don't intend to lie to him, I'm just not telling him." I know he's going to find out either way and then he will be stuck to me like glue.

"If I behaved that way about security you will have a cow." She's right.

"I won't be happy, anyway we have Sawyer with us. It's not like I'm shirking security altogether." I mumble.

We arrive at Ray's I see my parents and Mia are already here. Elliot, Kate, and Ethan are right behind us. We walk into the kitchen where you usually find Mia and my mom as they usually prepare a few meals for Ray. He had a maid, but it didn't last. I walked out of the shower to find her naked in my bed. "What you are smiling at?"

"I can't remember her name, Ray's housekeeper from a few years ago." Elliot cracks up laughing.

"Marita," he says still laughing.

"Who's Marita?" Kate inquires. Elliot goes a little pale.

"My maid from a few years ago," Ray answers smirking. "She had a thing for Christian and decided to take matters into her own hands by waiting for Christian naked in his room. Her timing couldn't have been more wrong. Elliot and I heard Christian shouting, so we run up to find her trying to get the towel off him. We were soon followed by Carrick, Grace, Mia and Ana, the poor girl was mortified."

"She deserved it," Mia says.

"She runs out of here, came back in the middle of the night packed and left." Elliot looks a little worried, he shouldn't be I'm not stupid enough to tell the room he fucked her before all that. She was a very pretty girl but wasn't my type.

The subject of conversation soon changes when my mom and Mrs. Whitmore walks into the kitchen with some vegetables from Ray's garden. For a guy who can't cook, he has one hell of a vegetable and fruit garden, one my mom raids on a regular basis.

"Hello." Mrs. Whitmore greets mainly looking at Ana.

"Em, Annie," Ray calls nervously.

"Chill dad, I know, and I couldn't be happier for you. Hello, Mrs. Whitmore." Ana says beaming and I know she means it. Ray releases the breath he was holding.

"Please Call me Abigail." Mrs. Whitmore says.

We are soon joined by Mrs. Whitmore's or rather Abigail's daughter. Ana and Mia are in the kitchen cooking lunch. I still haven't found the time to speak to Ray there's always someone around. I soon notice the parentals are nowhere to be found.

I walk into Ray's Den and find both my parents and Abigail, I would rather have spoken to Ray alone, but they will soon find out so I might just as well. "Alright, son you look a little flustered." My dad asks.

"I'm good, dad." I take a deep breath and go for… why am I so worried he's not going to say no. "Ray I will like your blessing to marry Ana." He burst out laughing, he actually burst out laughing. What the fuck? He sees the look on my face and stops.

"Oh, you are actually serious." This must be some kind of joke… he can't…

"Son, you already have my blessing." Oh, the smile on my face is a mile wide. "Son I know Ana is 21 just graduated and starting on her career path but I also know my daughter and she has wanted you for some time." I shift uncomfortably making my parents chuckle. "You are both adults, money is not an issue, you've known each other longer than most couples stay married. I expected this… development. I know your mom has hinted about you two..."

"Hinted, more like hounded."

"I know a great match when I see it," She says looking rather smug.

"Congratulations Christian. About time." My mom says hugging the life out of me, Ray and dad both shake my hands and slap me on the back.

"From what your mom has told me you two couldn't be more suited," Abigail adds.

"She hasn't said yes." They all look at me like yeah right. "Okay I know, I'm getting engaged. Mom, do you think you can keep the glee to a minimum when you get out there I don't want Ana to suspect a thing." Ray and dad crack up laughing.

"Have you seen the look on your face?" My dad says still laughing. Yeah, that might be a problem.

"I know I don't have to worry about Ana in your hands you have looked after that girl from the moment you sent her sprawling," he says chuckling. "I couldn't be happier to have you as the other man in her life."

"Thank you, Ray, she has also looked after me and turned me into a man I didn't think I would ever become."

"So when are you asking, have got a ring yet, how are you going to propose."

"Grace." Both my dad and Ray say at the same time.

"My baby boy is getting engaged I'm allowed to lose it a little."

"Cartier is working on the ring, I'm aiming for her birthday, but it might be sooner, God knows I can be quite impatient," I say laughing. "Mom, can you keep this to yourself?"

"I will try… oh, this is useless."

"Mom." She throws her hand in the air and drains her glass of wine.

"Don't worry son we will come up with something, you might want to work on your demeanor."

I decide to take my dad advice and sneak out of the house, I take a walk up the driveway. I walk up and down the drive trying to rid myself of the ridiculous grin off my face with no success. Well, I'm screwed, Ana can read me like a book unless I come up with something….Ooh… I send Ana a quick text.

I quickly make my way to the back of the house and wait in the pool house for Ana, the pool house wasn't in the best condition when Ray bought the house but in his and my free time we slowly transformed it into what it is today and I'm surprised to find nothing has changed. I haven't been out here in years; the last time was the day Ana gave me her savings to start GEH. "You called Mr. Grey." God, she's sex on legs.

"I did Miss Steele." She gives me that look that says she knows something is going on.

"Did you manage to speak to Ray."

"I did, it went as well as can be expected." I'm not fooling her I know.

"Uh huh." Yep, not fooling anyone. She knows what I asked if she doesn't she strongly suspects. "Not much has changed here has it."

"When was the last time you were here," I ask quickly changing the subject.

"The day before I moved to Portland, you had a meeting in Washington you couldn't cancel," I growl at that.

"Fucking moron, I purposefully cleared my calendar to be able to take you to Portland only for my useless P.A at the time to schedule a meeting in Washington that day."

"It wasn't all bad, you wouldn't have met Andrea if you hadn't gone." An acquaintance recommended Andrea to me when I was complaining about my useless P.A. I called her the moment I got back to Seattle.

"Did you get me out here for a reason?"

"Em yeah, I wa…"

"We both know you are hiding something, whatever it is, you will tell me when you are ready. From your look, it's nothing bad." My dumb look isn't helping. "Or you still want to try whatever distraction technique you had up your sleeve."

"Well fuck me."

"Was that your plan?" She asks smirking at me.

"I hate it when you get me all… flustered." She saunters towards me biting that damn lip with a look of pure l…

"Bro where the hell are you? You are holding up lunch." I'm going to kill him. "There you are. Ana thought you were making a phone call." He says suggestively but quickly backtracks. "I don't want to know, I don't want to know. Lunch is ready." He says practically running back to the house, making Ana and I chuckle.

At lunch, I notice Ethan staring at Mia as though she was the only thing that can quench the thirst he's dying off. I wasn't sure about his interest in Mia considering up until a few weeks ago he had his sights set on Ana. But looking at him now and the way he's all about Mia I realize not once did he look at Ana in the manner, hell nowhere near the same manner. Ask Ethan what we are talking about he wouldn't be able to tell you, he's that into Mia. Couldn't be happier for Mia, that's the way I feel about Ana. Doesn't mean I'm not going to pull him aside and have a word with him.

**SEPTEMBER 10****TH**** 1999**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday…"

"Go away," she shouts covering her ears with her pillow.

"Come on Ana it's your Birthday."

"Thank you. Now go aw…" She squeals when I lift her out of bed and toss her over my shoulder and carry her downstairs. "Christian Grey put me down." I do when I reach the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Annie," Ray says trying not to laugh. She glares at me. I ignore her.

"What do you want to do today? I mean you get to even skip school if you want."

"Excellent." I beam when she says that. "I'm going back to bed."

"No, you are not," I say dragging her back.

"I thought I get to do whatever I want and what I want is to go back to bed."

"Anything apart from going back to bed." She crosses her arms and goes back to glaring at me.

"It's days like this I don't like you."

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"Unfortunately."

Ana decides to go to school not that I'm surprised, she's the only person I know that actually likes going to school. I walk her to school before heading to mine. Today is the final day for tryouts we select three guys to join the team. Coach gives everyone a vote as to who joins the team which makes for a better team spirit.

Tryouts take up most of the day, we have four guys who are head and shoulders above the rest, the problem is we need only three, we have a team talk and decide to take all four.

By the time we are done maths is my only remaining class, I'm five minutes late for class. "Mr. Grey you are not expected in class today especially this class."

"Thanks, Ms. Barrett," I say as I heard back out. All the guys and girls in various sports group started school two weeks early to train and also got some academic work in advance, not something a lot of them like but when you have meets and tournaments you miss class and have to catch up I prefer to have it in advance. I can pick up Ana from school before heading home as we are all having dinner to celebrate her Birthday.

I get to Ana's school gate with a few minutes to spare and get my phone out and play snakes. I don't want to be rude to anybody, but I'm getting sick and tired of all these girls who all of a sudden want to pick up their siblings. I didn't think anything of it until Ana told me one of her classmates asked for my number to give to her sister.

Clearly playing on snakes isn't enough as I see one of the girls approaching, I quickly call Elliot. "Hey, bro perfect timing I was just about to call you."

"Yeah, just picking up Ana thought you might want to talk her." I look up when I hear a cacophony of voices. "Hold on here she comes."

"Christian," she says surprised to see me.

"Hey Birthday girl, Elliot," I say handing her the phone. I take her hand and starts walking, I don't want to talk to anybody and standing there waiting for Ana to finish her conversation will not end well.

"We could always have a party tomorrow," Mia says.

"Mia I'm good, today was great, with the exception of having to wake up at a ridiculous hour," she says rolling her eyes.

"Young lady," Ray says not that it's going to get him anywhere. She'd roll her eyes when he's not around.

"I'm not saying anything big, you know just us."

"I guess we can have a barbecue tomorrow." My dad adds anything to get out the grill.

Ana and I stay up to watch a couple of films we settle on Armageddon and A Bug's Life, surprisingly I really enjoyed A Bug's Life. Ana is fast asleep before the movie ends. I carry her up to her room; I sit on the floor beside her bed watching her sleep. For such a little thing, she has the biggest heart and brain of anyone I know. I couldn't be prouder and happier to have her as my best friend. "Happy Birthday my 10-year-old angel." I softly kiss her hair before going to bed.

The barbecue has to be canceled as it rained, pissing Mia off something fierce. Of course telling her that having a go at nature is pointless doesn't stop her from scowling. Ana and I think it's hilarious but dare not laugh considering the mood she's in we'd only end up pissing her off. "Where is Ray when you need him." My mom mutters. Ray had to install a new staircase today, and I find myself wishing I'd gone with him.

* * *

I've finally received my Intermediate Driver's license and finally start my lessons. Fifty hours of lessons should have it done in a couple of months, could be done sooner but with rowing and working at Ray's I barely have time, but for this, I will find the time.

We won our meet, and our captain is throwing a party, and it's a Friday night, so my parents are cool with it. "Hey, Grey over here you made it."

"Hey, Max."

"The rest of the guys are in the basement." I grab a bottle of beer and head down the basement if you don't have a drink in your hand people will keep handing you drinks, and before you know it, you are nursing a hangover in the morning. Not going to happen those days are well and truly behind me. I'm aiming to get a car by December turning up at home drunk won't do my prospects any good.

"Christian want to get your ass whooped," Murphy asks, he's not on the team but always acts like it. I mean why can't he say want a game or fancy a game. Ass-wipe.

"Sure." He breaks but doesn't pot any balls, I go for the solids as two of them are in very good positions already I pot them with ease the cue ball stops rather favorably for me, and I quickly pot two more balls.

Murphy looks on rather worried until the cue ball stops on the other side of the table very far from the remaining three balls. I've never being good with long shots, and luckily I'm not aiming to pot the ball, I give the ball a gently hit, it hits the edge of the table and stops right behind my ball leaving Murphy without a clear shot at any of his balls forcing a foul.

"Shit Grey what you going for a whitewash here?"

"Yes," I say without missing a beat. I take a small sip of my beer ignoring the hateful glare he's throwing my way. Whatever shot he takes gives me two shots, and he knows it.

I pot the rest of my balls with ease and, unfortunately, have to take a very long shot to make the black. Michael Jordan once said you miss 100 percent of the shots you don't take, so I take my shot and what do you know, white wash.

Murphy angrily throws his stick down. "Don't be a sore loser, Murphy."

"Fuck you, Grey."

"Sorry, Murphy don't swing that way." He looks like he wants to throw down but thinks better of it and leaves.

I play a few more games and notice Kelly, Murphy's girl checking me out, however much I think or rather don't think of Murphy I'm not going anywhere near his girl. After a couple of hours and a rather good time with the guys, I decide to head home just as I reach outside I hear my name. "Fuck," I mutter.

"Kelly."

"Leaving already."

"Yes."

"Stay these things get a little wild after midnight." That's precisely the reason I'm leaving.

"No, I've got somewhere else to be."

"Want company."

"No, I'm good."

"Look, Chris, why don't we go somewhere a little quiet for a while before you leave."

"First, it's Christian, not Chris and second have a little fucking respect for yourself." She actually has the nerve to look offended and goes to slap me, not today another bitch isn't laying a finger on me. I catch her wrist and throw her hand away causing her to lose her balance and hit the floor.

"What the fuck?" Shit, that's the last thing I need.

"He pushed me beca…"

"Shut up Kelly I heard you offer yourself like the two-bit whore you are." She looks stunned for a minute and doesn't know where to look, it is not my problem, and I continue on home.

Monday at school I hear the whispers and see furtive glances my way, this is the kind of shit I don't need, I left the party early, and either Kelly or Murphy has said some shit about me. Just before first class I see a couple of the guys from the rowing team and wait for whatever bullshit it going to be thrown at me. "Hey, Grey."

"Hey, Max."

"Always knew you were a solid guy glad to know I wasn't wrong." I must look perplexed. "Murphy told us how Kelly tried it on and you turned her down most guys here would have taken her up on it."

"Just so you know Murphy only talked because Kelly was saying shit."

"It's alright." I see Murphy at lunch, and we give each other a nod, not such an ass-wipe after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. It's very much appreciated and inspiring. **

**M Rating nothing bad just a fair bit of sex.**

**JULY 29****TH**** 2011**

When Ana started her internship with GEP she'd spend every summer with me and we'd go into work together and come home together, some weekends she'd come down from Portland and help the Seattle office even though primarily her internship was with the Portland branch.

It was during that time when the need for more with her grew, the seed was planted and it just grew, but distance and time weren't on our side GEH was still in its infancy, yes were four years in but for where I wanted to be I still needed to work 6 days a week, most days up to 12 hours a day and Ana studied and lived in Portland.

There was that and I wasn't quite sure what kind of love it was, I loved Ana, but I couldn't differentiate between the love I'd had for her since I bumped into her and the love you have for your other half. My time in Prague changed all that.

I woke up one night in a sweat, not the kind I had due to my nightmares this was different, I was hot and had a hard on a telephone pole would be envious of if it was capable. The thing is there was no sex in my dream we just sat there talking and I told her I loved her and she told me she loved me too. In my dream I knew it was different I loved her like you would your girlfriend, the girl you knew you were going to marry and she felt the same.

I woke up wanting to go to Portland and telling her just how much I loved her, except I didn't. Doubt and fear had taken over by the time I got back to Portland so I said nothing and when I tried I got all tongue tied.

Ana had a confidence that was unmatched by anyone I'd met, something she gives me credit for. Yes I've always believed she could do whatever she wanted and told her so, yes I always told her she had a natural beauty unmatched, yes I was always there to boost her up when she was feeling the slightest bit off, yes I always told her some guy wanted into her panties which they did.

Her level of confidence led to her grabbing my dick during dinner with my parents and Ray and I have never been happier.

"Are you ready to go home because I am and I never want to see this place again?" She says making me laugh.

"You said that last summer and yet here you are."

"Yeah well this time I mean it," she says scowling.

"Okay let's go home then, you coming back to mine?"

"It's Friday where else would I be going?" I'd say the cat that got the cream smile on my face is rather apt.

This is the first weekend we've spent together since I asked Ray for Ana's hand in marriage, she wasn't kidding when she said they were going to be busy, did just about every author on their roster have to release a book this month, my God it was unreal.

I had a few business trips as well; the one to London was the one that had Ana damn near threatening to quit because she couldn't go with me. Naturally sex has been on the back burner, hopefully after a nice relaxing day and tomorrow we can… "Are you thinking about sex?"

"You can read minds now?"

"No, but I can read your hard on," she says laughing, well more like yawning.

"Sorry I've had one for quite a while now I don't pay much attention to mini me."

"Don't be I've had my moments." I'm too afraid to ask if it means what I think it means, there's only so much I can take after so long without her.

By the time we get back to Escala Ana is fast asleep, I carry her up to our bedroom and gently lay her on the bed, I strip her out of her clothes and cover her with the duvet.

I grab a quick bite and do a little work in my office clearing my weekend; I don't want work to distract from the weekend. When I get back to the bedroom Ana is just waking up and from the noise her stomach just made she is very angry.

* * *

"How was London?" We are lying in the bath with Nina Simone playing softly in the background.

"I'm sure London was fine, I didn't get out of my hotel."

"You must have been busy."

"Things we thought were already hashed out, we found ourselves going over again."

"Why, did you get competition?"

"Yes a company from London also wanted in and the owner almost went that way because the rival company was based in London."

"What swung it your way?" She asks with some enthusiasm.

"The fact that I wanted to mostly use it to help third world and developing countries. The owner of the company Donald, his wife is from Ghana and it was difficult for her to talk to her family in a small village in Ghana because access to phone required a 3-hour round trip."

"Oh yeah, your solar powered mobile phones."

"Yeah the moment he found out it was a done deal, we were on the same wavelength it would seem," I say yawning. Didn't realize I was that tired myself. "Baby let's get out of this bath before we both drown from exhaustion."

**DECEMBER 18****TH**** 1999**

"I'm home, where is my welcome committee."

"Elliot shut up," Ana shouts from her room because it's no longer considered a guest room. We had some college friends of my parents over for Thanksgiving, their daughter wanted to sleep in that room, I suspect because it was next to mine. My mom quickly stepped in and told her it was Ana's. The sneaky shit tried to get Ana to sleep in a different room for a couple of days, of course, Ana used it to her advantage and I had to swear to never wake her up at an ungodly hour ever again, the problem is Ana's idea of an ungodly hour is anything before 9 am.

Next thing I hear is a screaming Ana, I run out my room only to find Elliot carrying Ana out of the room. "Hey bro, what up?" He says still carrying Ana.

"Good to have you home," I say trying not to laugh.

"See someone is happy to see me."

"I don't give a flying fuck." Ana screams.

"Anastasia Rose Steele." Mom says coming up the steps. "Where did you learn such language?" Ana points to Elliot. The look on his face is priceless.

"I didn't… I just got home I couldn't." Elliot protests.

"You say it all the time on the phone, how the fuck are you, Ana, what the fuck is going on Ana, oh who gives a flying fuck Ana." I'm biting my cheek so hard I can taste blood. Elliot is looking at Ana as though he doesn't know who she is.

"Elliot downstairs now." My mom screams. He turns to look at Ana as he makes his way downstairs, she barely pays any attention to him and goes back to her room.

I find Elliot eating breakfast and I can't help but laugh. "I see you survived."

"Where the fuc…fudge did that come from?"

"I warned you, she damn near sold me out to that… thing during Thanksgiving." Elliot laughs.

"Mom is not happy."

"I can imagine."

A little later Ray walks into the kitchen, he takes one look at Elliot and starts laughing. Elliot releases the breath he was holding. "I know my daughter and you should have known better."

"I didn't think she will do that…say I said all that, so will you tell mom it's not true." Ray looks at him as though he has lost his mind.

"What, you want me to sell out my daughter." Ray laughs as he walks away.

"Those Steele's are a mean bunch."

"Elliot you are home." Mia comes running into the kitchen.

"Hey, where have you been hiding?"

"I was sleeping, no school for two whole weeks."

"So you didn't hear the racket this morning," I ask.

"What racket?"

"Your brother swearing in front of Ana." My mom says walking in.

"Oh, but he does that all the time." Holy shit! My mom looks murderous.

"If I hear one swear word and I mean one swear word out of you this Christmas, God help you." She grabs her cup of coffee and leaves for work, Mia knows better than to stay in the kitchen with Elliot and bolts after my mom.

"What the… heck just happen?" I believe you've been played.

"What did you do to Mia?"

"Nothing I can think off." Alright, guys, I've got an emergency at the office, keep an eye on the girls. If you need anything Ray is down in the boathouse. "Want to have some fun?" Elliot asks rubbing his palms together.

"Oh yeah, what do you need?"

"Just play along." Elliot bolts upstairs and storms into Ana's room where he finds Mia and Ana giggling.

"Mom and dad are gone, it's just us and we are going to have a little conversation. I'm going to tell you why should be nice to me because you are going to need me when it finally starts to happen." Elliot sounds so creepy it's frightening.

**JULY 30****TH**** 2011**

"I know you are staring at me."

"Get up then." She says petulantly.

"This is the first weekend in sometime neither of us need to get up early. So why are you of all people up so early?"

"I'm in desperate need for you." I barely have time to register what she says when I feel her tongue invading my mouth. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining.

I roll Ana onto her back as she continues to dominate my mouth, this is going to be quick, it's been a while, I sink into her with a grunt. We stop kissing to catch our breath. "This is going to quick." Before I finish my sentence I start pounding her wet hot pussy.

"Fuck Christian… fuck me harder." I don't need to be told twice, I grind my hips into her. "Oh shit."

"Is this want you wanted?" I growl out. "Is it?" I ask again as I relentlessly ram my dick home.

"Oh God… yes…yes…" I feel her walls tighten around me.

"Cum with me." And just like that we cum moaning each others name.

Ana steps out of the shower watching me shave the last remnants of hair and shaving cream off my chin before sitting on the edge of the tub and rubs lotion over her legs. "Do you need help with that?"

"Yes, getting to my back is always tricky." She saunters over and stands on front me, I grab the bottle of lotion and pour a sizable amount straight down her back before I gently start rubbing it all over her back, down to her ass, I push my fingers gently between her cheeks and she moans a little. I get more lotion and work on her stomach and breast before working my way between her legs.

My fingers brush over her clit and she whimpers my name, I bend down and nibble on her neck and earlobes. I put a little pressure on her clit and she bucks in my hand, I look up and I notice she's watching us in the mirror. Her eyes bore into mine as I work my fingers in and out of her; I stop just before she cums. Her audible groan tells me she's not happy.

I drag her to the bedroom but before I know what's happening I'm sitting on the bed and she's straddling me. "Lie Down." She orders seductively. She leans down and kisses me feverishly; I feel her lift herself and slowly sink down on my dick. She slowly rocks back and forth, the pace is tortuous. She does this, never changing the pace till I'm close.

"Do you want to eat me?" Jesus.

"Fuck yes." She gets off my dick turns her body and straddles my face, oh God yes. My tongue immediately finds its way to her core whilst her mouth finds it way to my dick. It's so much easier to eat pussy in this position, her entire pussy is in my mouth and I feast on it with great delight, I try my best not to concentrate on the magnificent blow job I'm receiving but God this is too much. We keep at it till we both cum, Ana falls limply on my body.

I gently move from under her, grip her hips and slam my dick home, after three weeks of absolutely no form of sexual contact I'm insatiable and it would appear so is she, she's rocking back on my dick just as hard as I'm ramming home. I suck on my thumb and fuck her anus while I'm gloriously stroking my dick in and out of her, her body starts shaking and I know she close, I pinch her clit hard and she detonates around me.

"I want to fuck your ass."

"Have you got any lube?" I got one the moment she said she would like to try. I get off the bed and grab one out of the bedside table.

"You sure about this, we ca..." She nods looking at my dick. It's very much engorged. She gets on all fours her face buried in the pillow and back beautifully arched. I work a generous amount of lube onto my dick; I squeeze a large amount on my fingers and work it into her anus, she already moaning.

I grip her hips and place the head of my dick at her entrance, I put a little pressure on her entrance and she tenses. "Ana baby you need to relax; I will try my best not to hurt you too much."

"Okay." She says softly.

It's going hurt, but the pain is only for a beat. I slowly push the head in and stop giving her a chance to get accustomed to me.

"Fuck." She groans out. I push in a little further and pull out, then push back in till I'm all the way in.

"Christ you are tight." Fuck I'm not kidding this is snug, I'm not going to last. "Baby can I move now." She nods breathing hard; I slowly start a steady stroke. Ana's head is turned to the side her mouth open, I leaned forward and kissing her shoulders, the side of her face. Her moans and whimpering are getting loud, I can tell how turned on she is. I continue my stroke, it is tight, hot, and it is heaven I bring my hand around and find her clit. She is perfect, I increase the pace and Ana damn near comes off the bed and God what a view watching my dick disappear into that slippery and smooth hole is too much. Her shapely ass spread wide to take my dick.

"Chris…tian. I'm cu…oh...I'm…" Whatever she was going to say gets lost as she screams the place down. I soon follow with jerky movement as I pump my load into her ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, that was hands down the best sex ever, fuck Ana thank you, thank you so much." All I get is a groan. I lay there for a minute getting my breath back when I hear her soft little snores, yep she's out. I can't help the chuckle that leaves me.

* * *

If my mom doesn't stop looking at Ana and I all teary eyed I'm going to lose my shit. I'm beginning to think I made a mistake asking in front of my parents, Ana already knows something is going on, the last thing I need is everyone else suspecting something. I glare at her and she quickly diverts her eyes to the rest of the room. "Mom you okay." Mia asks, Shit.

"I'm fine just happy… all my babies are grown and happy." I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. For the rest of our Sunday lunch, she tries her best not to focus on Ana and I, at this point it quite funny and I can tell Ray and dad struggling not to laugh. Abigail shoots Ray a look; he clears his throat and concentrates on his lunch.

"We need a new housekeeper." My mom says out of the blue.

"What's wrong with Mrs. Thompson, she's been with us for over a decade."

"Her daughter is going to have a baby so she decided to move to Alabama to help."

"I'm going to miss her." Ana says. I noticed in the last few months she's barely been here. I guess she's been going to Alabama.

"We need someone young."

"NO." Elliot and I shout at the same time. It takes a second, but the whole room crack up laughing. "Seriously we can't have another Marita incident."

Ana places her hand on the back of my neck and softly runs her finger through my hair. "I understand why you don't want a young housekeeper but what is Elliot's reason." Elliot fucking Grey will be the death of me. I shrugged my shoulders. She lifted her eyebrows at me, I stared back I'm not talking. She smirked and took a sip of her wine. She was going to use sex to get the information out of me, most men would be in for a dry spell until they talked, I was in for the opposite and I really hoped it would start when we got home, no such luck. For someone who was a virgin up until a few months ago, she really knew how to use sex as a weapon. She is lightly tapping her fingers on my dick. Yeah, I'm singing like a Canary.


	19. Chapter 19

**AUGUST 3****RD**** 2011**

Turns out Ana wasn't the only one wondering why Elliot had an issue with Grace hiring a young housekeeper. On the way home, Kate asked Elliot if Marita came on to him as well. Poor Elliot, well not poor Elliot but he was caught out by the question and the guilty look he wore was a dead give away. Yeah, she tried and he went for it.

Ana and I went back to her apartment to grab some manuscripts she needed for work the following morning, we heard Kate yelling at Elliot, in all fairness Kate knew the kind of guy she was dating. I was idiotic enough to say that out loud when Ana said if it had been the other way round Elliot wouldn't be serious about Kate. My level of idiocy went through the roof and I responded with, damn right.

That would be the point where I do what Elliot did, sit down, shut up and take it. No not Christian Grey I kept digging my own grave and continued to dig for the entire male species.

Somehow Elliot's inability to keep his dick in his pants was affecting me, it wasn't entirely his fault. I don't argue or simply put people don't argue with me. On the extremely rare occasion it happens I always win because as it turns out I'm always right. I was right in this argument. Unfortunately society judges' women a hell of a lot harsher than it does men; it's the way it simply is. But it didn't mean I had to be a dick about it.

And I said so and what would you know turns admitting when you are wrong isn't the end of the world something Elliot and I discovered that day when it turned out it was what we both did.

Our happiness lasted all of five minutes when we realized we'd been shut out of the bedrooms. If only it ended there… "Christian."

"Mom what are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you."

"I can tell."

"What did I do, whatever it is I swear it was Elliot?" She chuckles.

"You didn't do anything; I must have called you five times before you responded."

"Sorry daydreaming."

"Good then you can take me to lunch." I know what she wants to talk about and I'd rather talk about it in the privacy and safety of my office.

"Why don't I order us some lunch and we can talk here."

"Okay, I guess that's easier." She takes a seat on the couch. "You are not busy are you? Well no you are not, you were daydreaming. What were you daydreaming about?"

"Ana and I had a fight on Sunday after we got home." She suddenly looks very worried.

"Have you apologized?" My own mother automatically thinks it was my fault.

"For all you know Ana might have been in the wrong."

"We both know she wasn't, so did you?" As far as my mom is concerned that girl cannot put a foot wrong.

"Yes, don't worry we are good."

"Good, have you thought of a wedding date?" I laugh.

"Mom I haven't even asked yet."

"It's a given, so you need to focus on the wedding."

"The sooner you ask the sooner I can discuss this with Ana."

"Mom I'm asking in September."

"Why the long wait."

"It's easy to forget that we just started dating."

"And whose fault is that," she mumbles. I can understand why my dad put his foot down and told her he didn't want to hear any more.

"Mom."

"Sorry, sorry I'm just so excited."

"Excited about what?" Did I say privacy and safety of my office?

"Well I wasn't sure how you were going to react to the news about Abigail but I'm just so happy that you did. Ray deserves someone great and well Abigail barely paid attention to anything I said at Coping Together the moment her eyes landed on Ray." My mom says smoothly.

"She's absolutely lovely and you are right he deserves someone great and she couldn't be more suited for Ray." Ana is clearly happy for her father.

Frankly I'm still trying to get over my mom's rather smooth lie, technically it's not a lie but that's not what she's excited about. The moment Ana leave I'm putting my foot down about any talk of engagements or wedding. Damn near blew the whole thing.

I leave my mom and Ana in my office to attend a meeting with my Heads of Department I was meant to do it on Monday but was in too foul a mood to come to work. As though things weren't bad enough Sunday night, Monday morning Ana found out that I had José's computer wiped. I didn't do it on purpose I meant to wipe any pictures of Ana and Kate on his computer, apparently a string of miscommunication lead to his entire hard drive being wiped clean.

She was right in saying the move could have made him extremely angry and could push him to do something stupid I didn't disagree his voice messages had now become damn right threatening and most of it was aimed at me thankfully.

To make things worse, she doesn't believe I didn't do it on purpose and that if I gave an order people knew it was in their best interest to follow it to the letter not unless my order was vague. I don't believe I was vague, but saying I don't believe I was vague isn't saying I wasn't vague was her argument.

To my complete surprise, she went to Taylor to find out what exactly my order was. I'm still not quite sure how it happened, but Ana heard one of José's threats on my life, she came back to the bedroom and curled herself on my lap and wouldn't let go. That's what had me in a foul mood, leaving threats that had Ana scared for me enough to cry with worry made me glad his entire hard drive was wiped wish I could wipe a lot more than that.

I've decided to talk to Ray about this, he can reach out to Mr. Rodriguez and hopefully he can talk some sense into his son, if all this is really about his computer, Barney can recover everything with the exception of the pictures. There is no way I'm letting some creep horde intimate pictures of my future wife, then try and use them to launch his career.

**DECEMBER 18****TH**** 1999**

I'm desperately trying to control my laughter. "Oh God, my sides hurt. Did you have scare them that bad, that was cruel."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one in mom's bad books," Elliot says with a smirk.

"True." Can't fault his logic.

"That was menacing."

"Boys." Oh shit, Ray doesn't look happy. The smug look on Ana and Mia's face tells me they dropped us right in it. I didn't do anything; well I didn't stop Elliot either. "Take a walk with me." We follow dutifully. The mirth in his eyes tells me his anger is for the girls benefit. "Are they watching?

"Yes." Elliot answers.

"You are going to walk back there looking as contrite as can be."

"Nice one Ray."

"Wiping the smiles off your face might be a good start." Elliot and I make every effort to stop smiling but one look at each other and we start all over again, hell even Ray can't help it.

"Dad you are supposed to be telling them off." Ana says with her hand on her hip and tapping her foot. The sight doesn't help and we start laughing even harder. "This is not over," she says as she and Mia stomp off.

"When the shit hit the fan you boys are on your own," Rays says laughing as he heads back to the boathouse.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" They jump at the sound of my voice.

"We have to get supplies, food, water, blankets, guns to defend ourselves and wood to board up the house." I try my best not roll my eyes, and ask why even though I have a feeling I know the answer.

"Y2K." just as I thought.

"It's just BS, don't believe any of that crap."

"The world is going to revert back to the dark ages. We have to get supplies." Mia says sounding a little hysterical.

"Really Ana…"

"What is going on here?" Dad asks walking in.

"The girls believe all that Y2K bul…stuff," I say taking the Chinese food from my mom. "Well, I'm going to enjoy my food as according to you girls this is the last time I will be eating any."

"Mia, Ana this Y2K has been blown out of proportion; we are not going to revert back to the dark ages. It's just a few computers need to be reset nothing more."

"But the new…"

"But nothing, it's just a marketing ploy. Quite clever, come the 31st shelves will be empty."

By the time we finish polishing off the food, all the Y2K nonsense has been forgotten and we are all happily watching a movie. Ana starts looking around like a mad woman. "Has anyone seen my book?"

"Which book you have more books than Mia has clothes." And that is saying something.

"Twenty Thousands Leagues Under the Sea."

"That is such a lovely read, where did you last have it?" My mom inquires.

"In here this afternoon."

"Has anyone seen Ana's book." My dad asks, there's a muttering of no's and shaking of heads. But I notice Elliot is paying particular attention to a movie he moaned about having to watch in the first place and so does Ana.

"Christian can I borrow your phone."

"Yeah sure." It looks like she's sending a text. A few seconds later Elliot's phone beeps. He answers immediately, knowing him he thought it was a booty call. His face goes white and he immediately bolts out of the room. My phone goes again making Ana smile, she reads the text and gives it back to me. I read the text she exchanged with Elliot and my jaw hit the floor, I quickly delete the texts before someone asks to see my phone, that someone being Mia. Ray shakes his head and goes back to watching the movie with a smirk on his face.

"You know what my book is probably in my room," Ana says smirking. Oh, this is far from over.

* * *

"Hey." He greets not looking at me.

"Please tell me you are not hiding from the girls," I ask smirking.

"Yes, I am they've got it in for me. They will be brilliant as the next Bond villain."

"Did she hear that word from you?"

"Unfortunately yes." he groans.

"How…when?"

"In London, I was watching some show when someone said. 'C U Next Tuesday.' It took me a second to work out the 'see' and the 'you' was actually the letters and…"

"I get it," I say laughing.

"You know when you get something and you say it out loud." I nod. "She walked in the moment the word left my mouth. Never crossed my mind she was going to use it against me."

"Ana is the most forgiving person I know except when it comes to her sleep and her books. You started this."

"No, no, no she did when she involved Mia."

"E let it go."

"I'm not losing to a 10-year-old."

"Maybe you haven't noticed but you've already lost."

"Not unless I get some info that can even the playing field," he says waiting for me to say something.

"No, not happening, do you have any idea the shit she knows about me."

"She doesn't have to know you told me."

"That is a moot point, because whatever I tell you will have clearly come from me. Sorry, but I'm not getting involved. If you know what's good for you, you

will let this go."

* * *

I've been on a high for the last few days; I got a car not just any car an Audi convertible in blue. My parents insisted I needed a safe car as I will drive Ana and Mia around. Things were quiet for a week before it escalated again. I was in the kitchen having a midnight snack yesterday when I heard a bone chilling scream, I run upstairs to find Mia standing outside her bedroom screaming. After shaking her out of her fright, we discovered she had found a spider in her room. The next day at breakfast she accused Elliot, it turned into a shouting match. My dad in his element as a lawyer decided that this afternoon there will be a hearing.

We are all sat in the dining, Mia and Ana are glaring at Elliot. Ray and I are trying our best not to laugh. "Okay, Mia why do you believe Elliot put the spiders in your room."

"SPIDERS! As in plural" Mia shouts.

"Try and stay on the topic Miss Grey." Oh boy, we just got serious.

"When everyone came out to see what was happening Elliot was the only one who didn't come out of his room because he already knew why I was shouting."

"That is a very good point. Mr. Grey have you got anything to say in your defense?"

"I didn't come out because I couldn't give a toss what she was shouting about, why would I after she lied about me to mom."

"What did she lie about?

"She accused me of using foul language all the time."

"How is that a lie?" Ana asks. Why Elliot is fighting this is beyond me, he's already lost.

"I agree Elliot we are always reprimanding you for your use of foul language. I don't see how Mia lied."

"She was in cahoots with Ana."

"What are you talking about?" Mia asks.

You heard Ana accuse me of saying the F word all the time and when mom told you, you said I did it all the time."

"I said that because it's true, I didn't know anything about you and Ana until mom mentioned it. In fact when you asked me if I heard the racket that morning what did I say?"

"You didn't know?" Elliot asks. Mia shakes her head. Elliot looks at a smirking Ana and realizes he fucked up. Mia had nothing to do with any of this.

"Mia clearly I was wrong and would like to apologize for putting spiders in your room."

"So you did put the spiders in her room." Ray and I groan at the same time, Elliot just keeps digging his grave deeper.

"Only because I th…"

"Elliot she wasn't lying and how did it escalate to spiders in Mia's room anyway." My mom asks. There's no way of answering without him telling my parents he scared the girls senseless this morning with his story about a family being gruesomely murdered in the house before we moved in and that it was haunted. Amityville house will scare most people but to take the story and use it on two little girls; yeah mom and dad won't be happy. He's clearly forgotten about that till this moment.

"Mia, Ana it's the season to be… something, so in that spirit I will like to again apologize. I'm sorry and hope we can put this behind us."

"Good Elliot." My dad says.

"Your apology will be accepted the moment we get it in writing." I'm biting the inside of my cheek so hard I can taste blood.

"You will receive it," Elliot says through gritted teeth.

"Then it's settled." My parents leave the dining room; Elliot looks like he wants to say something but wisely shuts up.

"Did you actually think you stood a chance of winning?" Mia asks. What the… Mia and Ana high five and leave the dining room leaving Elliot looking like a complete idiot.

"Noo." Is all he says?

"Wow, you just got played… again"

**AUGUST 3****RD**** 2011**

**CARRICK**

My phone rings and I see it's Christian. "Dad you have to tell mom to stop."

"What did she do this time?" I ask even though I know.

"She turned up at the office wanting to know when the wedding will be." I can't help it I start laughing. "Dad it's not funny, Ana walked in on the conversation but thankfully mom managed to save it."

"Son your mother is just excited."

"I understand dad, but she needs to stop. I will ask when I'm good and ready. The ring isn't even done."

"Okay, I will talk to your mother."

"Thanks, dad," he says hanging up. I can't help the laughter that leaves me.

I walk into the kitchen and find Grace with Ray and Abigail. "Hello, Cary, home a little early."

"Yes, didn't have much to do after Christian called me." Grace flinches at that.

"What did you do?" Ray asks with mirth.

"I may have…"

"You may have," I ask incredulously.

"Okay, so I was hoping to get Christian to ask Ana sooner rather than later."

"And," I ask.

"Ana walked in on the conversation." Ray takes a sharp breath. "I saved it though."

"Grace he will ask when he's good and ready, hell the ring isn't ready yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

"Leave the boy alone and no more talk about it."

"I can't help it."

"Well do because the more you talk about it the later he intends to ask." She whips her head around to me. "He feels Ana is too suspicious for him to pull a real surprise so he might wait a little longer." Ray hides his smile behind his beer. "One more word out of you and we might just have to wait till next year."

"Next year?" She bellows.

"His words not mine," I say leaving the kitchen before I lose it and start laughing. Hopefully, this might just calm her down.

* * *

"The fact that she bought it is a real surprise. I'm mean that boy is as impatient as they come, I don't even think he will last till September, the moment that ring is ready he's asking." Ray says.

"I'm right there with you. Remember when Ana told us why she broke up with Mike."

"Yeah, I actually liked the kid, admittedly he was no Christian Grey but I liked him. I have to admit I was worried, with the age difference and the fact that the boy might not feel the same."

"The week he came back from Prague I knew something had changed, never imagined it was because of Ana."

"The Sunday lunch," I say laughing.

"He kept staring at her with that puppy dog look in his eyes. His eyes followed her everywhere. He looked lost when she left the room. Yeah, boy was in love." Ray starts laughing hard. "Grace's dance in the kitchen." I'm right there with him.

"Never seen her so happy and nothing had happened yet. I guess I can understand her giddiness."

"Yeah." We sit on the dock happily drinking our beers. I worried about that boy to the point I thought about sending him off to military school. The day I saw him in the park with Ana was a revelation. The boy in that park wasn't someone I recognized; I knew she'd be good for him. But what transpired was far more than anything I had hoped for and now he's going to marry the very girl that saved him in so many ways, how apt.


	20. Chapter 20

**AUGUST 29****TH**** 2011**

"So what do you think, we can knock it down or we can renovate this if you wish." She looks a little shocked, yeah that might have something to do with the fact that I didn't tell her this was our future home.

"We?" Just as I thought.

"Yes we, so what do you think?"

"Don't think you can brush that aside Mr." I can't help but chuckle.

"Okay, what do want to say?"

"Are you surprised that I'm surprised. I mean you haven't even hinted at moving in together, and you spring a house, no a mansion on me. It's beautiful by the way, and I'd go for renovating."

"Well you were the one that told me to stop second guessing when it came to us, so this is me not second guessing."

"I did say that didn't I." She says with a smile.

"Yes, you did."

"Can you try and not be so smug about this?" I shake my head. "I love the stairs I wonder if Ray can renovate it."

"He can, I showed him some pictures."

"Is that what you wanted to ask him?" I don't want to lie but talk about the perfect way to throw her off the scent.

"Yeah, do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"It's really beautiful; it might be a little big."

"No it's perfect Ana I intend for us to spend the rest of our lives here, you know this is the house our children will grow up in, this is the house they will drop the grandkids off so they can have a weekend to themselves."

"Okay, how long will the renovations take?"

"I don't know, but Elliot will come and check it out the moment the sale is through. I didn't want him coming out in case you didn't like the house."

"It's perfect Christian right between our parents and on the Sound. Oh, check out the meadow." She says running out into it.

Here I am acting like I made a decision and that was it. I am not telling her about the endless worrying she was going to say it's too soon and all that. During my endless hours of worry I soon learned not to let the fear take over, fear had stopped me from doing and saying a lot when it came to Ana, and I was done. If I can't ask her to move in, how could I ask her to marry me, which quickly brought me to my senses? "Ana baby we have to go or else we are going to be late for the fundraiser." She walks towards me pouting.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to?"

"Your mother will be disappointed if we don't show."

* * *

We arrive at the Fairmont for the fundraiser for my mom's hospital; the press goes crazy the moment Ana and I step out of the car. As usual, stupid questions ensue and we, as usual, ignore them, but to my surprise, a journalist asks a question I actually want to answer. "Mr. Grey, what does this fundraiser mean to you?" Ana and I walk towards the man who asked the question. "Matt Law, I run my own news site."

"Well Matt, unfortunately, there is a shocking number of children who are abandoned, abused and sometimes mercifully left on the doors of churches and hospitals; we can't turn them away because we don't have the money or facilities to care for them. This fundraiser means we can care for these children without worrying about funds."

"Thanks, Mr. Grey, Miss Steele enjoy your evening."

"Did not see that coming," Ana says surprised. Another journalist around quickly catch on and try the same tack, not that it's going to work.

The room is beautifully decorated, the tables are covered in white and gold linen, each table sits ten or eight. I see my family already at the table, and we join them. "Hey, guys." Elliot keeps pulling on his tie, it's quite comical.

"Bro, how do you wear this monkey outfit every day?"

"Didn't have a choice and quickly got used to it."

"Elliot you can take off the tie you don't have to wear..." My dad doesn't finish his sentence before Elliot is snatching the tie off, much to everyone's amusement.

The auction for the fundraiser is silent, there are quite a lot of things offered by local businesses. GEH is offering a weekend trip to New York for four. A few items catch my eye, and I bid on. As I'm walking back to my seat Fredrick fucking Parker gets in my way. I catch Ana laughing from the corner of my eye. "Parker, what do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you received your money, you know the…" I had completely forgotten about that, I remember signing it over to charity.

"Yes, Parker I did."

"If you want to consider using our se…"

"No." I start to walk away, but he steps in my way again.

"Just think about it." I glare at him long enough for him to get the message. I heard his father threatened to take back the business if he didn't get GEH back. Guess it was true.

As the night wears on I find myself incredibly bored Ana, Kate, and Mia have pretty much disappeared into the girl's bathroom, I give it another thirty minutes before I bail. Frankly, I don't understand why people have to be entertained before giving, give if you want to give, don't expect anything in returned.

Ten minutes into my thirty and I've had enough, I'm going to find my woman and hightail out of here. Before I round the corner, I hear the annoying fucker again. "Ana." Motherfucking Parker doesn't know when to quit.

"Parker, what do you want?" I smirk at her response.

"I just wanted to say hello."

"Really, I don't believe you. What do you want?"

"Would you have coffee with me sometime?"

"Why would I do that I don't like you." Wow.

"Why is that?"

"I see you have conveniently forgotten our first meeting."

"Oh." No, he hasn't. Ana was sat in the reception area talking to Andrea when Parker and his father stepped out of my office. The fucker had already pissed me off in the meeting, but to then leer at Ana and make a crude comment about her legs and opening them for him, put him on my shit list for life and clearly Ana's. "I was an idiot."

"You don't say. Where you also being an idiot at the Coping Together gala?" This I want to hear.

"Yeah I guess I was, have that coffee with me and I will make it up to you."

"I know how you can make it up to me."

"How?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Leave me the fuck alone. How is that?"

"Oh come on don't be like that."

"Do I need to get a restraining order against you, because I've told you several times to leave me alone, but you don't seem to hear me?"

"No, no leave you alone, got it." He sounds panicked; a restraining order wouldn't bode well in his attempt to get GEH back. He slams right into me in his attempt to leave. "The next time I catch you trying to ask my girlfriend out again I will beat you into the ground you are standing. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good now fuck off." I watch him scurry off.

"Was that necessary."

"I don't like him, he's a little rat, and I hate rats."

"I can see that. You ready to leave?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

**JANUARY 1ST 2000**

This is the last time I let Elliot talk me into going to some party with him. "You are angry."

"A word hasn't been invented for what I feel right now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't exactly plan this."

"Where were those words when she caught you?"

"I didn't apologize because I did nothing to apologize for."

"Coming to a party with one girl and fucking another isn't worth apologizing for." He's lucky he's my brother anybody else, and they'd be eating my fist.

"Bro… "

"Don't bro me."

"Come on I made it very clear we were just fuck buddies, she knew what she was getting into."

"I understand that all I'm saying is the least you could have done is fucked the other girl another time, not when the one that drove us two hours to Portland is in the vicinity."

"I know that's why I'm apologizing."

"Really, a minute ago you had nothing to apologize for. Not how I wanted to start my year." Just then Ray pulls up and thank God because I'm ready to kill Elliot. What kind of idiot pisses off the very person he needs to get him back home?

I ignored Elliot for the better part of three days; I was still too pissed off at him and his blasé attitude about the whole thing. Naturally, Ana had to intervene and get us talking again. She was right I couldn't let Elliot leave without saying goodbye at least.

"You're off." He looked surprised.

"Yeah, look Chris I am really sorry. You were right my behavior was careless and considering everything going on that night we could have been in real danger."

"Your apology will be accepted the moment I get it in writing," I say smiling.

"Don't hold your breath," he says hugging me goodbye. He whispers a thank you to Ana before getting in his car.

We are all in the living watching some bore on TV; it takes me a minute to realize it's not possible for Ana to be playing on a phone since I have mine in hand. "Ana whose phone is that?"

"Elliot's."

"What?"

"I took it out of his pocket when he was saying goodbye."

"Ana that is…" My mom seems lost for words. Just then my phone rings, I don't recognize the number.

"Hello… hey, Elliot." The whole room stops and listens. "Your phone… no… I haven't seen it… I will…. Okay." I hang up laughing.

"I will put it in the post for him… next week." My dad says laughing. "Ana Steele Lord have mercy on the poor soul that crosses you."

* * *

"_Come here you little shit." He shouts lighting a cigarette. I know what's coming, and I want to run and hide, but his boot is on my stomach holding me down._

"_Mama, mama." _

"_Your whore of a mother can't hear you, she should have gotten rid of you like I said but no she had to do it her own way look where that got you." He flicks the ash onto my face. I lay there crying, but he doesn't even look at me until he finishes his cigarette and pretends to look around for an ash tray. "I guess you will do." I start to scream the moment the cigarette comes near me and touches my chest… it doesn't burn all I feel is a warm glow all over my body._

I snap my eyes open and find Ana sitting on the bed with her small hand on my chest and tears running down her face. "I'm okay, now that you are here I'm okay," I say trying my best not to start crying." I lift the covers, and she gets in with me, her head on my shoulder and her hand still on my chest. I'm really okay; with her, in my life, I'm really okay.

It's morning when I wake up our last weekend before school. I make my way downstairs and find my mom making breakfast. We have a housekeeper, but my mom still likes to do the cooking. "Morning mom, what's for breakfast?"

"What would you like?"

"Pancakes would be great."

"Oh yeah me too," Ana says walking in.

"School isn't until tomorrow."

"I know the constant ringing of Elliot's phone woke me up. It's so loud I could hear it in your room." Just then the phone rings and Ana answers. "Sorry, wrong number."

"Ana Steele I'm beginning to think Elliot was setup with the foul language debacle this Christmas."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she says looking as innocent as can be.

"Uh huh." My mom says smirking. "You guys going to the movie theater today."

"Sure why not," I say with a mouth full of pancakes.

**SEPTEMBER 9****TH**** 2011**

Taylor pulls over just outside the park; we've spent hours here reading, talking and eating ice cream. Sitting in this park with Ana while she read to me was the first time I felt happy, I never felt I would amount to much in fact I didn't think I would see my 20th Birthday. At that moment, I was more than my first four years had led me to believe. A lot has happened here, and I feel it's the perfect place to take the next step in our lives.

I walk around the car and open the door for her. "Take a walk with me," I say taking her hand. We stroll to the park; I hear her sharp intake of breath when the white fairy lights come on with every step we take towards our destination. She grips my hand when she sees the luxury tent set up. The minute we step inside the back wall of the tent start showing an animation video of us, it plays out the moment we met, it's then followed by pictures and clips of us throughout the years, Christmases, Birthdays, graduations, barbecues and everything in between. Then another animation of our meeting plays but this time when I help Ana up we become adults and I get on one knee with a ring in hand.

When she turns to look at me, there I am on my knees with a ring in hand. I can see she's trying to hold back the tears. "Anastasia Rose Steele, there are no words to express just how much I love you. I am the man I am because you came into my life, in this very place I knew my life had changed as you read to me. You and I have always believed that no matter what our paths will always have crossed, but I am so fucking glad that this was how it happened. You and I are destined to be in each other's life until one of us departs this world. I want to spend the rest of my life being your husband, being the man that goes to bed next to you and wakes up with you every morning, I want to be the father of your kids, I want to be the man that makes your toes curl." She blushes sniffing and trying to wipe her never ending tears.

"Will you let me be that man and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, God yes." I take the ring with shaky fingers and place it on hers, immediately lifting her up in the air making her squeal. She grips the back of my head bringing my face down to hers; our kiss is soft and sensual. "Oh, Chris… oh, it's beautiful, just perfect." It's a princess cut diamond set in a palladium band. The smile on her face is worth all the hassle of getting the park closed and setting this up without anyone finding out.

She looks around for the first time while I open a bottle of champagne to celebrate. The tent is covered in red roses; she picks one up and smells it. I hand her a glass of champagne. "A toast, to us."

"To us." She echoes. We relax on the rose petal covered couch and sip our champagne.

"Happy." She sighs.

"You have no idea. I suspected this was what you wanted to talk to Ray about but then when you showed me the hou…"

"Had to throw you off the scent somehow. Didn't really plan on lying to you but you asked if the house was the reason I spoke to Ray well it was the perfect opportunity."

"Your mom, I didn't imagine her teary eye every time she looked at us."

"Unfortunately not, it didn't matter what I said she just wouldn't shut up about it." She chuckles.

"If your mom had her way we would already be married." Indeed.

"Yeah be ready to talk weddings when we get back."

"Get back."

"If I recall correctly you wanted to spend the weekend alone for your birthday. So we are going to New York for the weekend."

"Oh, that's perfect but can we quickly pop in and tell everyone." Time to come clean Grey.

"If we do that Mia will turn your birthday party into an engagement party and my mom and Kate will jump on the bandwagon and well New York might just…" She's got the I knew it look.

"So you did tell Mia to throw me a birthday party."

"Love, my life was on the line, I gave her my card she threw it back at me." She starts laughing hysterically at me.

"Your life was on the line, what do you think she's going to do when we bail on another party."

"I'm hoping she will be so happy with our news she will forgive us and this time she can throw a party we wouldn't miss."

"Your mom will definitely be on board with that."

"Sir, it's time to go."

"Thank you, Taylor."

"And congratulations on your engagement.

"Thanks," Ana says beaming.

"Are you really happy?" I can't help it, I need to be sure.

"Christian."

"Shutting up." I run an imaginary zip across my mouth. "You are not going to make my dick shrivel up and die are you?" I ask with the most puppy dog eyed look I can muster.

"No," she says laughing. "I am getting what I want and more."

"And what's that?"

"Spending the weekend with my fiancé." The grin on my face is a mile long, I know because my cheeks hurt, but I don't care.

I watch Ana as she boards the GEH jet her hips swaying. "Are you listening to me?" Taylor grunts annoyed.

"Sorry, what."

"You've known her forever stop perving," Taylor says laughing. "And wipe the drool." I'm still smiling from ear to ear.

"What were you saying?"

"I'm not comfortable with your plan."

"We want to have some fun in, and we can't really do that with burly men all over us." He raises his eyebrow at me. "You know what I mean. We will keep our pa… GPS bracelet on when we leave the penthouse." The word panic alarm is something that brings back uncomfortable memories. No one wants to recall the first time one of those bracelets went off. I have never seen Ana so… actually, I have, and I don't want to recall either of those times. "Taylor we will be fine stop worrying, I have some anonymity in New York."

After a little more convincing Taylor finally relents, more like I threatened to tell Gail he chose to go to New York despite my not needing him instead of spending the weekend with her. Gail understands the nature of his job, but it's always nice to have the weekend with your man rather than be by your lonesome.

* * *

"I have realized there's one thing I don't know about you." We are both sated having really enjoyed our first lovemaking as an engaged couple.

"I highly doubt that."

"Who was your first?" Its times like this I wish she felt a little jealousy. "Oh come on, is it anyone I know."

"Yeah."

"And."

"And nothing. Not really a conversation we should be having hours after our engagement."

"Actually being engaged is the reason I can ask and not blink," she says blinking rapidly making me laugh. "It wasn't something to write home about?" She asks laughing. My very embarrassed look doesn't help, and she starts laughing even harder.

"Thanks."

"Sorry baby, it's just a fumbling Christian Grey…" And she's back to laughing her ass off. I tackle her onto the bed.

"I'll show you a fumbling Christian Grey," I say working my fingers between her legs.

"Oh, Chris… oh yes."

"You love that, don't you?" I sink my dick into her before she can respond. I roll my hips causing her to whimper. God, I love that sound second only to her giggle. "Tell me how much you love my fumbling." I roll my hips again.

"Baby I'm waiting."

"I love your…" I don't let her finish, I start to pound her pussy, grinding into her clit.

"Fuck… Ana…oh shit, cum for me." She cums hard, her walls suck me further in as I pump my semen into her.

By the time we arrive at the apartment it's after midnight. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, all that sex and champagne takes it out of a girl."

"Uh huh, I will see what we have, Smart mouth," she smirks at me before sauntering off to the bedroom to change. I rummage through the fridge to see what Ana would like. I need to stop smiling my face hurts.

"What do we have to eat fucker?" She says laughing.

"What?"

"If I remember correctly you called my future husband a fucker."

"Oh yeah, I can't remember the conversation, but I remember saying that." She's still laughing. "That would be me then, the future husband."

"You mean fucker."

"Yeah, that would make you Mrs. Fucker."

"No way, I'm keeping Steele."

"You are not changing your name?" I'm trying to keep my composure.

"I don't see why I should." She can't possibly be serious.

"You don't see why you should…" I see her shoulders shaking, and I realize she's joking. "Ana don't joke about shit like that."

"Oh come on like I wouldn't change my name, even to Mrs. Fucker." I heat up some macaroni and cheese and grab a bowl of goat cheese salad and a bottle of Pinot to accompany our very late dinner.

After an extremely lazy morning, well not so lazy we didn't have sex, we decided it's time to check out New York City. We've been here a few times, but business was usually the priority, but we've done the touristy things.

We don't really have a place in mind we just decided to go for a walk and see where we end up.

Ten minutes into our walk I notice we are being followed. "Don't freak out but we are being followed."

"I know," she says smugly.

"I noticed him the moment we walked out of the building."

"I knew Taylor wasn't going to let us roam New York by ourselves and yet it took me ten minutes to notice."

"If you weren't so busy staring at my tits you would have seen him." Her tits look spectacular in the tank top, just the right amount of cleavage.

"I think we can lose him." I grab Ana's hand and pick up the pace a little. We start to weave in and out of people. I look back, and I can't see him, meaning he can't see us, I hope. We quickly dart into a doorway in an alleyway and watch as our tail walks past us.

When I look back at Ana I find I'm pressed against her and I can't help myself, I grope her tits, her hands weave into my hair bringing my head down for a searing kiss. I lift her up, and she wraps her legs around me, I grind my dick into her, and she moans into my mouth. We stop before we go too far and decide to continue with our aimless walk which is not easy with the discomfort I feel in the trouser department.

I soon notice we've really lost our tail; we stroll back to the apartment doing a bit of window shopping. If this had been Mia or Kate we'd be spending hours shopping, not Ana if she can get away with the girls doing her shopping for her she will.

We arrive back at the apartment to find a romantic dinner setting for two. The apartment is lit by candles, the balcony door is open and what is quickly becoming my signature move rose petals and vases of roses everywhere. Happy birthday, love."

"Christian …this is beautiful. Thank you." Our dinner consists of creamy chicken soup, simple grilled lobster and vegetables and a dessert of crepes stuffed with fruits and maple syrup accompanied a couple of bottles of Henri Jayer Echezeaux Grand Cru.

Our weekend in New York has been the best, I am now engaged and getting married to the girl that has always been there, the one that chases my nightmares away, the one that always believed in me and made me believe I was capable of anything. Now time to go home and give the family our news.


	21. Chapter 21

**SEPTEMBER 11****TH**** 2011**

I look out the window and see a very sheepish looking Jason Taylor. I can take a guess and say my mom has dragged the entire family to Escala. The least she could have done is given us an hour to settle in. "Taylor."

"Mr. Grey, Ana how was your trip?"

"Good Jason, very relaxing," Ana says smiling.

"Oh Taylor, if you are going to have someone follow us when we don't want it, you might want to get someone a little more… stealthy."

"You were meant to spot him," he says smugly.

"He wasn't the man you had watching us." Oh, he's good.

"Slick Jason, very slick," Ana says smiling.

"So what are we getting back to?" Christian asked.

"Sorry Sir I tried to tell them to come back in a few hours, but they wouldn't hear of it."

"It's okay Taylor, with my mom leading the charge you didn't really stand a chance." He chuckles. "You want to have a little fun," I ask mischievously.

We walk into the apartment, and they indeed are all here, and in the family room. Mom's eyes fly straight to Ana's hand, and she visibly deflates, my dad rubs her back. Mia, Kate, Elliot and Ethan are wondering why my mom dragged them here. Mia quickly gets over that and trains her deadly glare on us. "Mia can we get changed before you unleash your wrath on us." I'm trying not to laugh; it certainly won't help my case.

"Okay, now I feel bad," Ana says the minute I close the bedroom door behind us. She puts her ring back on, my dick twitches at the sight. We get changed and head back out.

"Christian can I talk to you pri…" She stops short when she clocks the ring.

"That was mean." My dad says laughing.

"You asked for it," I tell my mom, who is already crying.

"Oh my god, you are engaged." That's Mia, and then all hell breaks loose.

"We finally settle in the great room. "Okay, I can forgive you ditching your birthday party," Mia says happily. "But you are having an engagement party."

"Oh yes, that's a lovely idea." My mom adds.

Ana and I expected this, so we are prepared. "Just let us know when and where and we will show."

"We promise," Ana adds.

"So this is why you dragged us all here?" Elliot asks my mom. "Nice one bro, really nice."

"I can't believe you let me believe you did not ask Ana."

"After the number of times, you almost let the cat out the bag. It was the least you deserved." I say beaming at her. "And what made you think I asked anyway."

"Well when Mia couldn't get hold of you, I just had a feeling you taken Ana away for the weekend and really hoped you will ask. Frankly, you've taken long enough." She had to get that in.

**ELLIOT**

It took him almost four years to do something about his feelings for Ana. Actually he did nothing, she did, but less than five months to ask the girl to marry him.

I remember Thanksgiving last year when he couldn't take his eyes off her. That still didn't start the alarm bells ringing, it wasn't until Mia talked about setting Ana up on a date, that's when I saw it, the raging jealousy, the clenched fist, and death glare leveled at Mia. Later I found out Mia was trying to force the issue. He tried to deny it at first but collapsed on his bed and confessed all.

"It's been building for some time E." He sighed. "Every time I think I've got the courage to ask her out, the moment I start to talk… I just lose it." My God he's got it bad.

"What's stopping you?"

"I'm afraid she will say no."

"You wouldn't know until you ask and for what it's worth, she will say yes." He was so blinded by fear; he didn't see just how in love she was with him. For a time I feared Ana was in it alone, that night I couldn't stop smiling.

Christian and Ana sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. I sing to myself and can't help laughing.

**KATE**

"What are you laughing at?"

"Just thinking of Christian and Ana took them long enough." I nod.

I have to admit for over a year all I saw was a great friendship. Then Ana confided in me. "Where is Christian?"

"In the shower." She looked sad. "I've fallen for my best friend." Shit.

"Oh, Ana."

"The timing couldn't be worse, I've got the next three years here, while GEH takes up all his time. Even if he felt the same, this will not work."

"He will make time for you if he knew."

"I can't, I don't think we will make it if we started something now."

"Your time will come, believe that Steele."

"I do Kate, that what's gets me through the day." It soon became glaringly obvious that he felt the same. All Ana said was, how cute Ethan was. I've never seen anyone look so murderous, I feared for Ethan that night.

That night Ana couldn't stop smiling, she knew Christian felt the same.

**MIA**

I knew it was going to happen at some point, but I didn't think it would be so soon, even though I had my suspicions, I mean it took them years to get together, and then wham engaged.

When Sean, Mike's best friend told me that Ana had broken up with Mike because she loved someone else, I never thought it was my brother. "What, Christian." I was trying to get my head around what I just heard. She nodded biting her lip.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, I never saw it coming."

"So are you going to tell him?"

"No, no way. I moving to Portland in a couple of months and he's got GEH."

"Well, I for one think you will make a beautiful couple." Boy, was I right or was I right.

It was evident at Thanksgiving my brother had it bad for Ana and wasn't doing anything about it, he needed a little push, so at dinner I mentioned setting Ana up on a date. If looks could kill, I would have been dust in seconds.

Lately, Christian looked too happy, he had a spring in his step, well he's had one since he and Ana starting dating but this was even bigger. Add to the fact that my mom had been acting weird for a while. It was also easy to put Ray's demeanor down to his relationship with Abigail, but I knew something was going on. When I couldn't get hold of them this weekend, I knew it was happening. Someone also had their favorite park closed off, and I heard rumors a tent and lighting had being setup, mom only confirmed my suspicions by dragging us to Escala with no real reason.

When they walked in I was sure my brother had chickened out, but no, they were just messing with mom.

I can't wait to break the news to Lily, I'd call her, but I want to see the look on her face. Her drooling over Christian gets on my last nerve. When I first met her, she was so lovely but recently I have come to believe she was only using me to get closer to Christian. God knows it's not the first time it's happened. The worse was Ana she'd become friends with… God, I hate her, she dropped Ana with no real reason. Christian and Ana were devastated, Christian because he'd encouraged the friendship, can't really blame him, she was 17 and loved classic British literature, and her little brother went to school with Ana. When you are 11 and someone you consider a friend ditches with no real reason you are bound to take it hard.

This is not the time to be thinking about sad shit, I've got an engagement party to plan and followed by a wedding, knowing Christian we won't have much time to plan.

**JANUARY 15****TH**** 2000**

"No, no way, absolutely not, never going to happen, ever."

"Why not?" That sounded like a definite no to me, but clearly, Mia's selective deafness has kicked in.

"Because I'm clumsy."

"No, you are not."

"Dad," Ana says like hat's going to end the argument.

"It's true, she was, not so much since she started self-defense lessons, it has improved her balance considerably."

"See, so wearing high heels will help improve your balance even more." She really should consider becoming a lawyer. She can argue a corpse to life.

"You just said two words that would put the fear of God in anyone with balance issues. High and heel. Not happening."

"We'll see."

"Mia have you considered becoming a lawyer." Grandpa Trevelyan asks.

"No, too boring."

"Thanks." Both dad and grandpa say at the same time.

"Grandpa, you are a different lawyer to dad," Mia asks.

"Yes, Carrick is a defense lawyer, I'm a corporate lawyer."

"Corporate lawyer?" Ana inquires.

"Yes, working for a legal department of a company. You advise the company on their legal right and duties, and ensure the legality of transactions."

"Right," Ana says, clearly all that was over her head.

"So your job is making sure everything is done correctly during a purchase, say like when Pfizer bought Warner-Lambert for 90 billion dollars," I ask.

"What?" Both Ana and Mia shout at the same time.

"Yeah, I remember because dad and Ray were talking about it."

"Yeah we heard rumors but nothing concrete."

"You can make a lot of money knowing about these things," I mumble.

"So you mean Grandpa can tell Ray and Carrick about it," Mia adds.

"NO." They all say at the same time.

"That is insider trading because I have information the public doesn't have I'm not allowed to make money or give anybody else the information to do the same."

"So that's insider trading, you are on the inside." Well, that sucks.

"That's what you do, you do the…"

"Legal," I say.

"Work for this stuff."

"Yes, it's called Mergers and Acquisition, M&amp;A for short. It's buying, selling, joining or breaking up companies." Grandpa goes on explaining about his job, Mia and Ana have long lost interest and gone to do…whatever. I, on the other hand, can't seem to get enough, who knew the world of suits and ties could be so much fun.

"The Parker Shipping Company just bought a ship repair company. Can you tell me what they gain by doing that." I don't have to think about this.

"All their repairs will now happen in-house; they don't have to rely on an outside company to do it. It makes them more efficient, they can guarantee when a ship will be back in service, and they save money."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Grandpa says beaming at me. "You may just have found your calling." I find myself agreeing.

"If I study business, will that be enough to get me into…"

"Add politics as a minor, you will be surprised at the amount of political hoo-ha that goes on behind the scenes." I nod.

On the trip back from my grandparents I found myself feeling somewhat secure about my future, professionally my life looks to be going somewhere, personally, well that was still up in the air.

The next few weeks I found myself reading more about the world of Mergers and Acquisition, I spent time with grandpa at his office, I wasn't allowed in any meeting due to confidentiality, but it was still very interesting to see what went on in the vast offices of the corporate world. I liked the idea of communication and technology; the world was certainly relying on more and more on fast, efficient ways of communication and technology was something we are always looking to advance. And who knows when I had that down I could always look into publishing for my 10-year-old Angel, well mostly a troublesome angel but one none the less.

**SEPTEMBER 12****TH**** 2011**

I feel a kick to my leg, and I wake up to find it's still dark and decide to snuggle further into Ana and catch a few more hours sleep, I briefly glance at the alarm clock and notice it's 10:49. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Of course, it's dark, the curtains are drawn.

"What, where is the fire?"

"I'm late; seriously late I've ready missed two meeting."

"Oh, okay." With that, she turns over to sleep.

"Don't you have to work?" She doesn't respond, and I don't have time to ponder why she's not making any effort to get up. I forgot to switch my phone back on and forgot to set the alarm; I should have kicked everyone out earlier. I can't believe I overslept. After the quickest shower in history, I finally switch my phone on and see a couple of messages from Andrea. Oh thank fuck for that woman, she canceled everything today when by nine I hadn't upturned, and she couldn't get hold of me.

I'm in the kitchen having a very late breakfast when Ana finally decides to join the land of the living. "What happened to been late this morning."

"Andrea cleared my schedule." She nods. "And what about you."

"When I realized the family wasn't leaving anytime soon, I sent Hannah an email letting her know I wasn't coming in. Some of us think ahead." She sounds smug as fuck.

"Any breakfast left for me?"

"Yeah, Gail left yours in the warmer." She's soon stuffing her face, couldn't care less about the shit I often hear women complain about, then again she's so tiny, always have been. I never have to worry about her wasting food; I've always loved that about her.

"What is the plan to announce our engagement?"

"I was thinking about that, you know that reporter Law."

"Yeah."

"I was checking out his website, it's very good. Guy actually reports the news. I was thinking we let him break the news."

"Okay, you let me know when you do." I spent the rest of the day catching up on some work and getting ahead of others.

* * *

"I'm going to bed." She says walking in.

"I should be done soon." She yawns stretching out her body. I notice she's got nothing and I mean nothing under my t-shirt. She walks around my desk and kisses me good night. Knowing what I know I deepen the kiss, biting her lower lip. She straddles me, and I can feel her heat through my pajama bottoms. I quickly pull my dick out and rub her clit. I feel her juices coating my dick, and I quickly bury my dick in her.

"Oh fuck baby, you feel so good." I moan thrusting into her. She whimpers into my neck meeting me thrust for thrust. "That's it… fuck me, fuck me hard." She brings herself down hard on his shaft over and over again. I wrap my hands around her; I lay her on my desk, grip her hips and thrust home.

"Chris…I'm cum...I'm cuming."

"That's it, cum for me." She clenches around me and detonates around me; I continue to thrust prolonging her orgasm as I gloriously follow.

"Next time when I'm going to bed I will just send you a text," she says laughing. "Fuck Christian, that was soo good."

"You can't come in here without panties and don't expect to get fucked. I can barely keep it together when you are fully dressed."

"Got it, wear panties at all time," she says making me chuckle. I get rid of the pajama bottoms around my ankles and carry her to my couch; I sit down with her straddling me. "Ride me," I growl.

**ANA **

The next day we announced our engagement simultaneously on GEH's and Matt Laws website. As we expected the press were camped outside Escala and GEH, what more did they want? If we haven't said anything a week after the announcement, it means we have nothing more to add. I got fed up with them and found myself talking to them one Friday afternoon. "We've already announced our engagement, why are you still around?"

"When is the wedding?" One reporter shouts.

"You don't really expect an answer, do you?"

"Well no." One says.

"Again, why are you still here?" I stand waiting, while they look at each other. "Unfuckingbelievable," I say walking away. On the way back to GEH I find their number had thinned quite a bit. I wasn't naive enough to think I'd found the cure to getting rid of unwanted press. It was a one-time thing, and I just got lucky.

* * *

"Hey, baby, you look busy. Missing Hannah already."

"She knew what I wanted before I wanted it; I finally understand all the years you complained about your assistants." He chuckles.

"How long is she gone for?"

"Two weeks." He grimaces. "I'm not going to survive at this rate, and it's only a couple of days

"Come on, there's not much you can do today lets get you home." My day does get worse when we get to the car, and I see Taylor putting his go bag in the car.

"You are going away."

"I'm sorry baby, it can't be helped. I should be back on Tuesday. I will bring you back some Belgium Chocolate." We say our goodbye playing a little tongue hockey. I'm not happy with this happening less than two weeks after we get engaged, but it is what it is.

Sawyer drops me off at home. It's quite nice to have the apartment to myself, Kate is out with Elliot, Sawyer decides a couple of hours at the gun range is in order, but I miss Christian already. I'm making a cup of tea when I hear a noise; I wait for a few seconds and just when I think it's my imagination, he walks in holding a gun.


	22. Chapter 22

**SEPTEMBER 23****RD**** 2011**

"José."

"Ana," he answers looking around. I nonchalantly continue to make my tea, all the while ignoring the gun in his hand.

"Call Grey get him here."

"I can't." He walks towards me and goes through my bag and takes my phone.

"9458," I tell him the code before he can ask, for a moment he looks perplexed. While he goes through my phone, I walk over to the sitting room and relax on the couch, well appear to relax.

"Why is his phone switched off?"

"He's a couple of hours into his flight to Brussels." Things are clearly not going the way he expected or planned.

"Let's go."

"No."

"Don't make me sh…"

"Do what? Shoot me, please don't make me laugh." He looks lost, he hasn't really got any leverage here, shooting me defeats the purpose. The gun wasn't meant for me that much is obvious.

You can't marry him."

"Why not?"

"He's no good for you."

"Okay, give me one good reason why." He stares at me for a beat, sits down and holds the gun on his lap.

"Ana people like Grey use their money to get what they want. When he's had enough or gets bored of you, where will you be then? I'm trying to save you from that." Of all the shit I expected to come out of his mouth, that wasn't it.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"You can't see it, how can you when you are tied to the guy in every aspect of your life, hell you work for him."

"I don't work for him."

"YOU WORK AT GEP WHICH IS OWNED BY GEH."

"I'm right in front of you, there's no need to shout." He really expected me to cower and do as he says because he has a gun. "I do not work for Christian Grey because Christian Grey does not own GEP, I do."

"You are lying," he says without conviction.

"We both know I'm not. In fact, I own a fair chunk of GEH as well." He opens his mouth, then closes it, gets up and throws the phone across the room.

"YOU ARE LYING."

"Shouting isn't going to change the truth." He looks around widely.

"I love you, can't you understand that."

"I don't feel the same, can't you understand that."

"You will have given us a chance if I had beaten Grey to asking you out."

"He didn't ask me out." Technically it's true I made the first move. The look of complete shock on his face is quite funny.

"Wh…why…you can't marry him."

"I don't remember you ever having the authority to tell me what to do." He looks down at the gun as if he's trying to remind himself he still has it. "And I'm still waiting for a good reason why I can't." Whatever reason he gives will not be good enough for me, he knows that.

"Why can't you love me?" I actually feel sorry for him.

"You can't help who you love; I love Christian, José I have for a long time. I'm desperately obsessed with him. He will move mountains for me."

"So will I."

"No, you lie to me, you abuse our friendship, you took a picture of me in my underwear without my knowledge to use as prove we were dating. As though that wasn't bad enough you sent it to Peter Saunders." He drops his head. "What you thought I didn't know?"

"Ana I just wanted him to stop asking you out."

"It wasn't your place to do anything; Peter had been asking me out for the better of a year before I met you." I take a deep breath before I start shouting. "You tried to use the pictures of me after I asked you not to. Explain how all this is you loving me." He looks sadly at me and just when I thought he finally understands a look of determination comes across his face.

"You will in time forgive me, you will eventually forget Grey, and you will learn to love me. We are leaving, you will redraw as much money as you can… we will go somewhere quiet till things die down and then we settle somewhere."

"NO."

"I've got a gun."

"I can see that, shoot me then."

"True I can't shoot you, but we will wait here until that bitch you call a friend and her boyfriend comes back, and I will shoot them. Your choice."

"Kate and Elliot are not coming back, not anytime soon." When I don't make any effort to move, he realizes I'm not lying. He stands there glaring at me for what seems like an eternity then nods to himself as though he's finally come to a decision.

"If I ca…"

"Hey, asshole the gun doesn't work." He points the gun at the balcony door and pulls the trigger… nothing.

"How did you kn..." It starts to dawn on him. "You were expecting me." I nod. "Sawyer didn't go to the gun range, it was all for my benefit." Just then Sawyer and Taylor come in with their guns drawn followed by my dad and José's father.

"José." His father calls.

"Papa."

My part here is done, and I race out of the apartment to... I hit a solid wall of muscle the moment the elevator doors open, and I'm enveloped by a shaking Christian Grey.

**MARCH 6****TH**** 2000**

"Ana, Mia if you guys want a ride to school you have to get up now," I shout in the hallway.

"God, I hate Mondays," Ana says walking into the kitchen.

"We all hate Mondays," I say.

"Girls remember Mrs. Thompson is picking you up after school."

"Chloe would be disappointed."

"Who is Chloe?" My mom asks.

"That's one of the many girls who started to drop off their siblings to get Christians attention."

"Is it working?"

"No, it's annoying." Ana giggles. "Worse they keep trying to get my number using their poor siblings to bug Ana."

"It doesn't bug me," Ana says with a smirk.

"Why do I feel you are enjoying my misery?"

"That would be because I am."

"Son, it can't be all that bad." Mom says with a wry smile.

"No, it's worse," I grumble.

I have long tuned out of class, its maths and in all fairness Ms. Barrett knows this stuff is child's play to me that is until Kelly opens her fucking mouth. "Ms. Barrett since Mr know it all over there knows the answer as he always does, why don't you let him answer the question. Since the night I turned her down she's become insufferable and down right annoying. Before Ms. Barrett can answer there's a knock on the door and she walks out. I know she's staring at me, but I don't give her the pleasure of looking her way which is what she wants, and I'll be damned if I'm going to give her what she wants.

"Mr. Grey, there's a phone call for you in the Heads office." I can't help but smirk as I walk out of class. I get to the office and the secretary points to the phone with the hook of the cradle as though it's not evident.

"Hello."

"Hello, Christian."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Thompson."

"Unfortunately, I've got a family emergency, and I have to leave immediately, could you pick up the girls…"

"Yeah sure, not a problem."

"Thank you, bye." Since I have to miss training, I leave a message for coach and make my way back to class. You have got to be kidding me, does she think I can't see her, she peeking out the girl's bathroom door waiting for me. She looks down straightening her skirt, and I quickly duck into the nurse's office. "Can I help you?"

"No, just avoiding a confrontation," I say pointing to the other door. She smiles and waves me through. I quickly walk around and back into class, the lockers are blocking her line of sight if she happened to come out and look behind her.

I've been back in class for almost 10 minutes before she walks back in clearly surprised to see my smug face. "Miss Steward, I'm sure you have a good explanation for missing the last 15 minutes of class." She's still staring at me not paying attention.

"For fuck sake, he doesn't want you." I hear someone mumble causing most of the class to snicker. Ms. Barrett looks at me, then at Kelly and quickly realizes what is going on.

"You can make up the time at the end of class." For once she's got nothing to say. She doesn't look my way for the rest of the lesson. I happily walk out knowing she'd still be there while I'm well on my way home.

She's an intelligent girl and in most of the advanced classes with me and yet has managed to get herself a reputation of being easy. I didn't believe the rumors when I first started; I've had my own shit. My less than stellar reputation followed me to my last school, so I'm not quick to judge others, but with her, I know the reputation is true I've had first-hand experience.

**SEPTEMBER 23****RD**** 2011**

My heart was in my mouth, we knew the gun was meant for me and anyone else that got in his way, we also knew it didn't work, but that didn't stop me from praying. Just the idea of Ana in the room with a guy whose mental faculties were clearly in question had me ready to kill somebody.

I paced the room running my hands through my hair, a habit I developed in Harvard and something I haven't done since the early years of starting GEH. I couldn't watch the video feed, listening Ana sounded confident, threw him off his game. The moment I heard Taylor's voice I raced to the elevator, I was going to get my girl. I didn't care if Rodriguez lost it at the sight of me.

The moment the doors open she slams right into me. "Chris, baby I'm alright, I'm great, it went better than planned." I held onto her till we got back to the penthouse, she plants her small self on my lap.

I couldn't be anywhere near it as José's hatred was mainly towards me, my showing up could have potently made things worse, as though threatening my girl with a gun wasn't bad enough.

We'd come home happily engaged, our families were on cloud nine with our news. The idea of Ana and I was something that I knew my mother had wanted for a long time, but to find out the rest of the family felt the same, well it was overwhelming.

A week that's all we got, in fact, it was five days, before Taylor delivered the bad news.

**SEPTEMBER 17****TH**** 2011**

"Good morning Taylor."

"I'm afraid there's nothing good about this morning." I stop my attempt at making breakfast, well toast.

"I just want a week to enjoy my engagement, that's all," Ana says walking into the kitchen. She grabs her cup of tea and follows us into the office.

"Okay, Taylor lay on us."

"Mr. Rodriguez visited a local gun shop this morning."

"He doesn't have a permit," Ana says.

"It appears he applied for one online almost a month ago."

"Shit." Ana whispers.

"So the fool is actually planning on carrying out his threat of killing me. Has he lost his mind?"

"I'm afraid that's not all." Ana stiffens in my lap. "He got his truck back at the end of the weekend; he then visited a supply goods store and purchased camping equipment, dry foods, rope and duct tape."

"He's planning on taking me by force."

"It would appear so," Ray says walking in.

"Dad," Ana says getting up to hug the life out of him.

"Has he made a move to Seattle yet?" I ask.

"No Sir." Taylor clears his throat. "He hasn't got his permit yet, we believe it should come through in a couple of days."

"He got the permit round about the time I asked his dad to speak to him," Ray adds. Clearly, the talk only served to anger him more.

"How did we miss this?"

"We weren't monitoring his online activities, we only found out when he visited a gun shop to choose his weapon."

"So the fucker could be on his way to Seattle any day now?" I damn near run my fingers through my hair. "Does he even know how to use a gun?"

"Yes." Ana and Ray answer at the same time.

"I forgot his dad was in the army." Great, absolutely great. "What's the plan, we can't just sit around and wait for the fucker to strike and since it appears his plan is to abduct Ana, he's going to wait for the opportune moment, and I for one don't plan on giving him one."

"I think we should," Ana says.

"What?" I scream making no effort to mask my fear.

"Sir, I agree."

"No, no, Taylor find another way." Ana comes to sit on my lap.

"Christian, think about it, right now he wants me, needs me alive… what if as time goes on his mental state deteriorates and he decides he'd rather see me dead than with you. We both know how unhinged people can become when the object of their obsession doesn't get what they want over time." Shit.

"What is the plan?" I ask reluctantly, I can see the logic of what Ana is saying, but it doesn't mean I have to like it.

"First thing is taking the gun out of the equation. Surprisingly this is the easy part, we know the gun shop owner after Rodriguez tests the gun, it will be disabled under the guise of cleaning it before he leaves the shop. The gun I believe is meant for you. Sir… I think you should leave the country."

"I'm not…"

"We just need him to think that I believe Rodriguez would use you as leverage to get Ana." I nod, knowing it's true.

"We know he purchased a Bio-dish." A what?

"A listening device," Ray answers my silent question.

"Elliot and Kate will also conveniently have plans that night. Sawyer will also be unavailable."

"Effectively making him think Ana is on her own and I'm out of the country if he's listening" Taylor nods.

"Annie, no matter what happens, do not leave the apartment with him, in the apartment we have it contained if he gets you outside… I know if it comes to it you will be able to take him down" I tense at that. Ana has been taking self-defense lessons since I've known her that brings me a little comfort.

"I know daddy." She rubs my back. "Baby, it's the best way to get him out of our lives."

"I know I just don't like it."

"Son, no one here does, but it is what it is. There was something about him I didn't like from the beginning. I wish I had told you that then Annie."

"I wouldn't have listened, Christian did, and I didn't listen…wish I had."

"I will remind you of these words the next time you are stubborn," I smirk at her.

**SEPTEMBER**** 23****RD**** 2011**

If I had my way Rodriguez will be locked up and the keys thrown away but we promised his father we will get him help. There's a small part of me that understands his obsession with Ana. I would have been a mess if Ana had said we should stay friends. I wouldn't have gone as far as kidnapping and forcing her to love me. We are still in the same position when everyone burst into the room. Ana is snatched from my hands and hugged tight by the women of the clan. "God Steele, you are brave, are you alright?"

"I'm good Kate, really."

"Oh my dear girl, I don't know what we would have done if…" My mom says choking back a sob.

"Grace, it went well, better than expected. Hell, he didn't even know Christian was out of town." God knows I couldn't help myself kissing Ana outside of Grey House knowing he was watching.

"So he really wanted to kill you." My dad asks. He has his arm wrapped around Ana's shoulders, I know how he feels.

"Rat fucking bastard." Elliot bellows.

"It's best to be safe than sorry, for all we knew he could have been listening to you."

"Asking for Christian was the first thing he did," Ana says. Mia looks visibly shaken.

"The few times I met him when I came to Portland, it was obvious he was hung up on Ana but this." Mia sighs. "Oh, Chris…" I flinch slightly.

"What?"

"Mia could you not… mm, call me Chris."

"Why not?" She asks offended.

"That's what Ana calls him when she's cuming," Kate says without thinking and immediately slaps her hands over her mouth.

"KATE," Ana screams blushing red much to the amusement of the entire room.

"Oh okay," Mia says trying not to laugh. I have to give it to them, they tried, really they did, but they couldn't help it, and before long the whole room is in hysterics.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I never noticed it before, but the way she said 'oh Chris' I instantly had a flashback to you saying it while I was driving my dick into you." She squirms on the bed. "How I was supposed to know Kate…"

"I am going to make Elliot so uncomfortable when it comes to sex, she might as well become a nun." She's still blushing from earlier.

"That, I would love to see," I say kissing her neck. I need to be wrapped around her like never before. I'm not going to lie; this whole thing with the fucker threw me off a bit. She turns her head and possessively takes my mouth, kissing me feverishly and with passion, pushing her tongue in, I guess she needs to feel me too.

The thought that this could have taken from me, the closeness I feel with Ana… there are no words. God how differently things could have gone, my wo… "Stop it, I'm right here," she warns, kissing me again while her hands rub my back in comfort.


	23. Chapter 23

**APRIL 22****ND**** 2000**

"This is fast becoming annoying, that's the second year in a row." Elliot whines.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" Dad asks.

"They can't take part next year," he responds adamantly.

"By that reason, you shouldn't have taken part this year," Ana says still looking smug as fuck. We won the Easter egg hunt again, and Elliot is not happy. His plan to wine and dine some girl is quickly falling apart or should I say done and dusted as he hasn't got a cent to his name.

"Anastasia." Elliot calls, his voice oozing charm with every syllable.

"No." That got the room laughing.

"You don't eve…"

"No, I'm not lending you any money."

"Christian."

"Sorry E got plans."

"All you two ever do is save, at your age, you should be carelessly spending your money. It's wasted on you."

"Maybe you should have taken a leaf out of their book," Mia advises.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Nobody, I would have loved to have worn, but I'm not dead broke either."

"Mia." He's back with the charm. But Mia's look cuts him off.

"With you lot as a family who needs enemies."

Hours later and Elliot is still bugging me for money. "What do you do with all your money? I mean seriously E, mom and dad give you a hefty allowance."

"Bro University has got a lot of distractions and most of them cost money."

"Then you should cut back on the distractions." He looks at me as though I'm speaking Greek.

"I will pay you back before I leave, Scouts honor."

"Don't remember you ever being a Scout."

"I was for one day." I give him the money even though I know I won't ever get it back. Sometimes I feel like the big brother here.

* * *

I've got a carb infused breakfast in front of me. "How are you feeling son?"

"I'm good dad; training has been going really well, we've got this in the bag." One more race before Nationals, Seattle Prep has won the last three Northwest Youth Championships, winning this race will make it four in a row which is a record and one I would like to say I helped achieve.

Except, this year Seattle Academy, our bitter rivals have come on leaps and bounds in the last year and are a real threat this year.

The race is in Vancouver and dad came with the team as a chaperone, the rest of the family will be arriving later today to watch the race.

There aren't many spectators at the start of the race which is good, helps me concentrate and gives us the boost we need at the end when the spectators are screaming so loud they drown Max out. Max is what you call a coxswain for all intents and purposes he's our leader, the guy that motivates us and importantly makes sure our shell stays on course.

There are many different competitions happening today, ours is a coxed eight, and there are six teams but the only team I'm worried about is our neighbors' from Seattle Academy.

Twelve minutes in and we can already hear the crowd. "Hear that," Max shouts. "Believe it's about you; believe every single one of those screams is directed at us. Push men, come on push. We can't have those… my father is rich, so I'm on the team pansies beat us, not today men not today."

My shoulders are on fire, I don't dare look, but I know we are neck and neck. Max stops speaking as the crowd's roar is bigger than anything he can say. In the last minute of the race, I notice we have started to pull away it's not big, but we are ahead. That's all the guys need to really start pushing the only thing that keeps us going is the adrenaline fueled by the fact that we can win this, fuck we will win this.

It takes a second for the euphoria to kick in and when it does the oddest thing happen, the tiredness and pain also kick in, but we could care less about pain.

Elliot picks me up, and usually, I'd be annoyed but if he never puts me back down I will be very happy. "Nice one bro."

"I didn't do it alone." I didn't, we have a great team. The rest of the family gather around and congratulate the team and me.

"Mr. Grey." Well, well, well, life really is a bitch. Mr. Dunbar, the man that expelled me from Seattle Academy, knowing full well I didn't start the fight he expelled me for.

"Mr. Dunbar."

"Congratulations Mr. Grey, it appears Seattle Prep brought out the best in you."

"Yes, they don't expel students for crimes they did not commit, then again you weren't going to expel your own son were you."

"Christian, what do you mean."

"His son started the fight he expelled me for." My father looks murderous.

"You lying piece of shit. I will see to it that you…"

"Dad it's fine, it all worked out well in the end. I mean who wants to go to a school that hasn't won a damn thing in years." A very worried Mr. Dunbar is left standing there looking like a fool. My father is not going to let this go that much he knows it.

We pick up our medals and take in the adulation from the crowd. Seattle Prep also gets a special medal for a record fourth win in a row. If we can pull this off at nationals, I will have my pick of universities.

"Christian I should have listened when you tried talking to me."

"Honestly dad it's alright, I had given everyone enough reason to believe Dunbar."

"Still, I should have listened." We walk to the bus smiling when we see a very troubled Dunbar looking our way. The moment my ass hits the bus seat; I'm out like a light.

**OCTOBER 1****ST**** 2011**

"Ana."

"Hmm."

"Where are we going?" I ask trying to decipher our location.

"Don't know," she mumbles. "Ooh, let's go to Portland."

"What? Wait, why?"

"Who? When? Where?" I actually start laughing.

"You and that smart mouth."

"We both know you love my smart mouth especially when it's wrapped around your cock." My dick actually twitches, Jesus what am I 15.

"You know for someone who was a virgin a few months ago you really are filthy," she smirks at me. I look out the window, its quiet dark, well of course it is, and it's 2 in the morning. Shit, we really are going to Portland.

"Ana, we really are headed to Portland."

"Too late we are in Portland.

"Yes, I can see that." The landscapes are practically a blur as we speed past. "Please, Ana can you slow down." She makes a handbrake turn into the alley of her old apartment block. She actually made a handbrake turn.

"I never thought I'd have a reason to use that."

"Where… the...yo…"

"That stupid advanced driving course you and Ray insisted I take. Well turns out it wasn't so stupid after all."

"We didn't send you there to learn handbrake turns."

"Well, I did." She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Ana, what are we doing here?"

"I needed to do something."

"About what?"

"The nightmares." I'm not going to lie, I've had a hard time coping with what happened last Friday, I know it was well planned and went better than excepted. But come Sunday I woke from a nightmare where José had shot Ana.

Instead of letting her comfort me, I got angry and blamed her. Told her if she had listened to me in the first place when I told her the fucker was trouble none of the shit… at that point, she stomped out of the bedroom, and I knew I had fucked up. At that moment, all I wanted to do was beat the fucker to within an inch of his life.

Rodriguez has been sent to a psychiatric hospital somewhere in California to get the help he needed, Ray had promised his father we wouldn't have him arrested as clearly his obsession with Ana was unhealthy not criminal. I disagree, but a promise is a promise.

Even though he was no longer a threat, fear had taken root in my gut, and I couldn't shake it, I felt an all encompassing need to lock her up from the dangers of the world. But I knew what an irrational feeling it was. I was overwhelmed by fear but what was blaming Ana going to achieve. So I went after her and found her crying in the library. She blamed herself, crying about not being able to live with herself if something had happened to me. I felt like a colossal dick. The girl was already blaming herself, and I confirmed her believe. Off course trying to tell her I didn't blame her fell on deaf ears.

I got the cold shoulder most of Monday and come Tuesday I couldn't take it anymore. So I did something I swore on everything I am that I would never do. I watched Ghost and Dirty Dancing with my girl.

"Christian, Christian."

"Hmm, sorry Ana… I know I'm working on it, you've been there most of my life, I can't do this..." I wave my hands about.

"You won't, I can garanfuckingtee it." I chuckle at that.

"And you thought Portland." she shrugs.

"I didn't really have a destination in mind; I thought we needed the drive to clear your head."

"Now I will be having nightmares about handbrake turns," I mumble.

"Good, excellent," she says at the same time taking my dick out of my jogging pants. Before I can even protest, I feel the head of my dick hit the back of her throat.

* * *

"Okay not that I'm complaining but what the fuck?" She ignores me getting out of the car.

"Come on there's a lot to get through before morning."

"Get through what?"

"Places I always thought about having sex when I lived here." I stop dead in my tracks.

"When did you plan this?"

"I didn't, the thought occurred to me when you ask where we were going." Right.

"You game?" I nod my head vigorously.

"Then why the hell are you standing there?" I quickly follow her into the building and into the elevator; I know she thought of the elevator, God knows I did. I hit the stop button and attack her lips, I can taste myself, but I prefer her taste. She's wearing a familiar looking jogging pant.

"Wait, these are mine," I say pulling them down. I haven't seen these since… I was 16.

"Uh huh." Is all she says as I'm pumping my fingers in and out of her. She looks incredibly hot.

The moment we walk into the apartment, we lose our clothes, she wraps her legs around me, and I bury my dick in her. "Oh shit Chris." She moans. This is heaven, wet hot, tight. Right here against the wall, I fuck her till she's screaming my name.

Most the furniture is gone, but as luck would have it her bed is still here, we drop on the bare mattress.

"I can't believe I never had sex in this apartment." I'm fucking glad she didn't.

"Played with yourself, though." I get an idea.

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh come on we are fulfilling your fantasies here, it's only fair we fulfill one of mine."

"Yeah right, like you never thought of fucking me there." She's got a point.

"The night of your 21st birthday, you had no idea how much I wanted you."

"Really, I just remember you leaving early for Prague."

"Yeah sorry about that, it was either that or pound you into the mattress."

"I'd have taken the pounding." My saliva goes down the wrong pipe.

* * *

"You mean to tell me the apartment is sold already, Ana that was reckless.

"Oh live a little, Grey."

"Live a little." Okay, I can do that.

"I said to live a little not break into a fucking university." I drag her along testing every door.

"Jackpot, come on Steele." We find ourselves in the main lecturing hall. I try to pull down her jogging pants, she holds on for dear life.

"Ana come on live a little." She glares at me.

"We are not fucking in a lecture hall."

"Why not?"

"Because…" She pauses trying to find a reason.

"See. No reason not to."

"There are plenty of reasons." She protests.

"You're telling me you never thought of it."

"Never."

"Liar." Before can offer up any more excuses I pinch her clit, and she moans into my chest. "Baby you are so wet." She whimpers close to cuming, just then I stop. "You know what you are right; we shouldn't be fucking in a lecture hall." She gives me the deadliest glare I've ever seen.

"Christian Grey… if you know what's good for you, you will finish what you started."

"Make me." She's got a death grip on my dick.

"Care to repeat that," she says her grip getting a little tighter.

"No, be my pleasure to finish…" I can now add falsetto to my voice range.

I berated Ana for her speeding yet I find myself driving faster than she did, we make it to Bellevue in no time. "I really don't feel comfortable doing this in Ray's house."

"But you have no problem with a lecture hall?"

"It wasn't my father in law's home."

"Stop being such a girl and grow a pair."

"I've got a perfectly good pair, thank you very much." Even to my ears, I sound incredibly defensive. She looks like she's trying her best not to laugh; just then the lights in the hallway come on.

"If you two have such an issue with me finding out your plans to…" He rubs his sleepy face. "Talking about it in front of my bedroom door defeats the purpose.

"Hey, dad," Ana says blushing.

"Ray," I mumble, shifting from foot to foot. "We are going to head home," I mumble.

"I think its best, I know what goes on, but I don't want to know."

"Bye." We both say bolting down the stairs. Ana and I are half way back to Escala when we suddenly burst out laughing.

**GRACE**

I've had a new housekeeper for a week she has so far worked out well, fingers crossed it stays that way because her biggest test is coming up, Christian Grey. Finding a new housekeeper has proved far more challenging than I would have expected. In this economy and with the excessive amount I'm paying you would think I would find someone who will concentrate on the job not my sons. Gretchen met Elliot and Kate and was courteous and polite barely paid attention to him, complimented Kate on her shoes. I think that had more to do with Kate than anything else, her no-nonsense look is certainly a deterrent.

Today is the engagement party, after all, the trouble with that Rodriguez boy this is just what we need, a celebration. For once I'm allowing Mia to go all out, even Christian hasn't complained once. "Grace, are you ready, the guests will be arriving soon."

"I'm almost done. Have you heard from Christian today?" Carrick looks smug. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing dear," he says walking out. What has that boy being up to?

I quickly make my way downstairs just as the first of the guest arrive. "Hello Eric, Evelyn welcome." They are quickly followed by Christians COO Ros and her partner Gwen. "Ros, Gwen glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, took him long enough."

"I couldn't agree more," I say as Carrick rolls his eyes. I leave him to deal with the meet and great and head for the living room. Just then I hear Christian and Ana quickly followed by Elliot and Kate.

"You came," Mia shouts.

"Well off course we came, it's our party after all."

"That never stopped you before." Mia mutters. Enough you two, come on the guest are in the living room.

"You invited the Parkers."

"Don't worry son, Fredrick is not here."

"Good, I can't stand that little rat," Ana says making me chuckle, God forgive me, but he does look like a rat. How Eve and Eric ended up with that boy, I don't know.

I have completely forgotten about seeing how Gretchen will react to Christian and if I'm going to have to keep looking. And I have to say I find myself already disappointed as she isn't paying any attention to the guest she's serving but instead on Christian, she has yet to approach him. I walk around the room chatting to various friends and acquaintances. The green eyed monster has reared it's ugly head in numbers this evening, and I'm taking great joy in stamping out its fires if you don't like the fact that my son has made his choice, a choice I had to wait years for...

"Grace dear isn't Ana too young for Christian, I mean…" I don't let Jill finish, I know she had hoped Christian will end up with her daughter, but before I say anything Abigail cuts her down.

"Jill last time I checked Gregory was 11 years older than you. The only issue here is the girl beside Christian isn't Georgia. If you had paid little attention to your daughter instead of cultivating forced friendships to climb the social ladder, you would have realized that your daughter is more interested in Ana than she is in Christian." I hear Ana's distinctive giggle and Elliot's bark. Jill is wearing a look of righteous indignation.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out?" I growl at her walking into the kitchen to check on the caterers, Mia has done a great job, and everything is in order. I see Gretchen adjusting her top in front of the fridge, the mood I'm in I don't need her bullshit on top of the wolves circling my son as though he's a prized lamb.

"Gretchen, let me make this clear, as far as Christian Grey is concerned you are blind, you can't see him he's invisible to you, do I make myself clear." She stutters before answering.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

"Glad we have an understanding."

**CHRISTIAN**

I tap on my champagne flute to get everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming and sharing our joy with us. Ana and I have grown up together, and I couldn't be prouder or happier to be taking this next step with her. She has always been my champion and well… my best friend and the love of my life. Enjoy the rest of this evening."

"To Christian and Ana." Elliot bellows.

"To Christian and Ana." The room echoes.

My mom is on the karaoke machine with Kate, Mia and Ana belting out songs, they couldn't care less about the fact that they can't hold a note to save their lives, my mom can sing, but she's being drowned out by the three ugly singers. "My ears hurt." My father says.

"Join the club," Elliot adds.

"I can't believe I outed the poor girl." Abigail groans.

"You didn't out anyone, everybody knew except that pathetic excuse for a mother," I say.

"Oh, she knows," Elliot says. We all turn to look at him. "I was in a meeting with her husband, he left the office to talk to her and didn't close the door properly, long story short, she's living in denial.

"Ooh." We all say.

"Well, now I feel great," Abigail says getting up to join the singing.

"Is it just me or is the new housekeeper avoiding me like a plague," I ask.

"No, she's was practically eye fucking you when you first got here, but now you might just as well not exist," Elliot adds.

"It wouldn't surprise me if your mother had something to do with that," dad says chuckling.


	24. Chapter 24

**OCTOBER 1****ST**** 2011**

A few of the guys from GEP and GEH turn up to help us celebrate. I am surprised when my parents recognize Jack. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

"Jack, I can't tell you how happy I am that everything worked out well for you." My mom slurs. Jack looks surprised he's remembered and clearly amused by my mom's drunken appearance.

"Grace say goodbye to the kids."

"But why?" That alone is a good enough reason.

"When you start sounding like a ten old-year-old Mia it's clearly time to call it a night." My dad practically forces my mom upstairs.

Moves Like Jagger starts playing and well, everyone starts moving. There's more alcohol than you shake your tail feather at, but we are giving it a damn good go. "Mr. Grey dance with me."

"My pleasure." I'm not quiet sure what's playing, Ana has got her back to me and grinding her ass into… "Ana baby, you keep this up…" She turns around, has her tongue in my mouth before I can finish my sentence.

"Get a room."

"Elliot, shut up," Ana says laughing. LMFAO's Sexy and I Know It is one song that guarantees drunken idiocy and this party is no different. Elliot has his shirt off and twirling it in the air. The guys that were worried about having their boss in the room have gotten over it. The word good behavior does not exist in anyone's vocabulary right now.

"Do you think anyone will notice if we disappear?"

"No, they are all too busy being drunk," she says giggling.

"Come on." I drag Ana to my childhood bedroom, and we get lost in each other.

* * *

I'm up a little early and head downstairs for a glass of water and find my mom in the kitchen no worse for wear. "Morning mom didn't expect you up so early."

"Large glass of water, aspirin and I'm good to go." She sounds incredibly smug.

"Yeah I can see that," I say chuckling.

"It's not every day one of my kids gets engaged."

"I'll give you that."

Ana is miraculously awake when I get to my room. "Who kicked you out of bed?"

"Very funny, I'm starving, and I don't know if anyone is sober enough to cook breakfast."

"You are in luck..."

"I really don't want to be dealing with a bout of food poisoning right now."

"My mom is already cooking, smart mouth."

"Care to join me for a shower?" She asks sauntering into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"Elliot... what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to scare you," he says as though it should be obvious.

"Really, try again."

"Look at you trying to act all cool about it. I remember when you couldn't go anywhere by yourself for a month after you watched Amityville House 2. Worse it was such a shit movie too." He laughs.

"Hey, it wasn't shit. It was better than the first one." Ana protests.

"On what planet?"

"Roger Egbert said it was better. He is the critic's critic."

"What infomercial did you hear that on?"

"Go fuck yourself, Elliot."

"Young lady." That was Ray.

"I learned it from him."

"I'm not falling for that," Ray says shaking his head.

"What's that about?" Kate asks Mia.

"Ana swore rather loudly one morning, and my mom heard it, she blamed Elliot. Long story short it turned into a back and fort thing for a week before my dad held a hearing which Elliot promptly lost." Kate shakes her head.

"Of course, I lost you set me up." Elliot protests.

"You held a hearing?" Abigail asks amused. Dad nods.

"Had to after Elliot put spiders in Mia room," dad says laughing.

"Only because she sided with Ana."

"What started…?" Kate doesn't finish her sentence.

"Elliot woke Ana up," I add.

"Well, that's just asking for trouble."

"What?" Anyone that knows Ana will not side with Elliot so I don't know why he's surprised by what Kate said.

"After one night with her, I knew never to wake her up. Sorry babe but unless it was the first time meeting Ana, you were asking for it." She looks at Elliot waiting for an answer. He grumbles something inaudible. "Now I know where the back and fort between you two stem from."

Ana looks just as amused as I feel, we are sitting here listening to our family argue. Well, I can't really call it an argument. They are going back and fort about who knew when our relationship changed.

"Are you all done?" Mia asks smugly.

"Don't tell me you think you knew first?"

"I don't think, I knew first."

"How?" Elliot asks.

"Ana told me." Well, that ends all debate.

"Actually you had an idea before I told you," Ana tells Mia. It's easy to overlook just how observant Mia is because of all her idiosyncrasies.

"She looked distant from Mike, so I asked Sean and he told me Ana broke up with Mike because she liked someone else. The only guy in her life was you." She says pointing at me. "So I put two and two together. But my god no matter how hard I tried to push you… you did nothing about It." She sounds rather annoyed with me.

"You can say that again." In case you didn't know, that was my mom.

"Mom when did you know?" I ask.

"The weekend you got back from Prague. For Ana, she told us when we asked why she broke up with Mike." I shoot a look at Ana, I didn't know this. She nods. "I have to admit for a long time we were worried, thinking she was in it alone but that Sunday."

"Wait wasn't it Thanksgiving?" Elliot inquires.

"There was that day too. But after Christian got back from Prague he came for lunch. Ana was here as well, my god you should have seen him, Thanksgiving had nothing on that day." Mom tells him with glee.

I remember it well; nothing could take my mind off her. I was surrounded by her, there wasn't a place I could go to that didn't contain some memory I had of Ana. I was a mess for weeks and I still did nothing. God, what a fucking nincompoop I was. Fuck, waiting for her to graduate, it was obvious she wanted me too, looking back at it.

"I really thought you chickened out asking Ana to marry you," Mia says.

"How can you think that when you…" I pause for a moment. "You knew." I glare at my mom who hides behind her drink.

"Don't blame mom, blame Ray."

"What did I do?" He's so defensive it quite funny.

"Not just you Ray, that smug smile on Christians face the day Ana met Abigail didn't help.

"That was the day I asked Ray for permission."

And Ray you just looked too… proud."

"I was." He murmurs surprised.

"That was the day I suspected he'd asked as well, but at the house, he threw me off," Ana says.

"Mia you should come work for me."

"The idea of you constantly telling me what to do… just doesn't work for me." I can't help but laugh.

"Dear, you guys have to decide on a date so we can start planning."

"Mom we celebrated our engagement yesterday, give us a minute to breathe."

"Okay, you have until the end of the week." I'm about to protest.

"Sure Grace we will get back to you," Ana says jumping in.

**JUNE 10****TH**** 2000**

I've spent the last week at Ray's, it's Coping Together today and I hate the week before as it's all about preparing for one day. Since I'm sixteen I get to attend. Yippee, where is a gun when you need one, to make matters worse Mia has been giving me the stink eye all week. That girl will sell her right hand just to go; unfortunately for her you have to be sixteen to attend. I don't see that rule lasting as Mia's tantrums has gotten worse as the years have gone by.

If she knew how boring the whole goddamn thing was she wouldn't be so keen on attending. According to Elliot anyway.

I glance at the security monitor in the kitchen and notice Mrs Thompson is just driving in, she's here to watch the girls. I grab the plate of leftover chicken, coleslaw and bread. I don't know what kind of food they have these things so I'm not taking any chances, Elliot would always have his head buried in the fridge after because he didn't get enough food.

"Look at you don't you look dashing."

"Thanks, mom."

"Cary, have you got your camera?" God take me now. My father comes down the stairs with his camera; I should have broken that thing the first chance I got, in fact, I might still get a chance during the hoopla tonight.

"Cary, Ray get in." They both glare at me; I can't help but look smug as fuck.

"Yeah dad, Ray get in." We stand there as my mom takes one too many pictures.

"Okay Grace, you've taken enough pictures."

My dad gave me five thousand dollars for the first dance auction; I'm not interested in dancing. Elliot is right. I have never been so bored in my life. Yes, I understand it's for charity and one my parents started because of me. The idea that us doing this will save another child from going through what I went through is incredibly comforting, but it doesn't mean I want to be here.

Ten girls or I should say ten young ladies make their way to the stage all the single men quickly make their way to the stage. I find myself surprised by just how competitive this all is, the money dad gave me would have got me a dance if I was interested. I find myself wondering what kind of woman I would bid on if touching me wasn't an issue.

The band starts playing Frank Sinatra's Brazil with a little twist. Mom would you do me the honor of dancing with me. "Yes." I've never danced with my mom before but then again we've never been in any position to dance before. I watch her joyous face as I spin her around the floor.

"Okay, kiddo time to give me my wife back." My dad practically shoves me out of the way.

"Hey, old man I'm just trying to save you the trouble of nursing a sore foot tomorrow." I counter. I have a dance with my grandma before calling it a night and heading back to Ray's.

"Hello, Mrs. Thompson."

"Back already."

"Not much for guys my age except dance." She nods.

"I guess I can go home then."

"Thank you for coming."

"Not a problem." She stares at me for a beat." You have really turned into a fine young man, I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Thank you," I say a little choked up.

"What are two still doing up?" Rather pointless question to ask since I can see the game of monopoly in front of them. "Can I play?"

"Sure, why not." Ana picks the top hat, Mia the dog and I pick the ship. Ten minutes into the game and Mia is trying to cheat. She's landed on Pennsylvania Avenue, and she's out, and she knows it, but miraculous her roll of six has turned into seven. Her time in the game doesn't last long as she rolls a four on the next round and lands on Boardwalk.

"I don't have enough money." She wines. "The only reason I'm losing is because you two are cheating."

"What?" I ask incredulously. "This coming from the girl who rolls one number that miraculously turns into another number."

"Well I'm the youngest here and if I'm cheating it's because you two set a bad example." She really should consider studying law.

"How was it?" Ana asks.

"It had more boring moments than not." I try to stop myself from yawning, but I fail miserably. "I'm off to bed, Mia you take over my game if you want." I kiss the top of their heads leaving them to it.

The rest of the week flies by and before you know it I'm celebrating my 17th birthday. We are spending the day on dad and Ray's yacht.

**OCTOBER 14****TH**** 2011**

"Why do we have to go?"

"Because your mother said so," Ana says trying to tame my hair.

"I'm a grown man, I've got better things to do with my evening, not entertain some colleague of my mothers."

"Well, you can tell her when we arrive." I look at her as though she has lost her mind. "Guess what, I don't want to hear it either."

"You are my fiancée if I can't complain to you who am I going to complain to."

"I suggest you find someone."

"You are all heart this evening," she smirks at me. We arrive at my parents and from the number of cars there are quite a few people here. How fucking wonderful.

"Now slap a smile on your face and pretend to at least enjoy the evening."

"Aih, aih Captain," I say saluting.

"Christian, Ana glad you could make it," she says as though we had the option not to attend. I catch Elliot eye, and he signals for me to look at my phone. I open my messages, and now I really don't want to be here.

"Come I want to introduce you two." I'd rather she didn't. I groan, and Ana looks at me with a raised eyebrow, she knows something is up. God if you get me out of this in one piece I will give three times as much to charity.

"Alex this is my youngest son and his…"

"Christian, it's been a while."

"Alex."

"You two know each other?" Mom asks looking between us.

"Yes, we met at Harvard." Alex answers.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me you knew Christian when I showed you his picture?

"I wanted to surprise him."

"Excellent see now you know someone in Seattle, and this is Ana his fiancée" If only my mother knew the whole story.

"Nice to meet you," Ana says genuinely. Either she hasn't put it together, or she knows and doesn't care. I'm praying for the latter.

"It's finally nice to put a face to the name. You were all Christian ever talked about. I always thought you were a kid."

"Well I am 6 years younger, so yes I would have been a kid when he was at Harvard."

"Oh right," she says with a look I can't place.

"Steele, nice to see you finally untangled yourself from moneybags to show your face." She blushes furiously. I see Kate giving Alex a weird look. I've missed something.

"I will go find Elliot; we need to talk about the house."

"Hey, Bro."

"What the hell is going on?" I ask grabbing a drink.

"Kate overheard Alex on the phone telling someone she was hoping to pick up where you two left off."

"Great, she was just a fuck my first year at Harvard, nothing more. I always got the impression it meant more to her, even though the whole just sex thing was her idea."

"I have to find Ana."

"Don't worry Kate is staying glued to her." Next time I'm listening to my instincts and staying the fuck home.

"Christian what are you doing standing here, go catch up with Alex. She needs a friend here, she's new in town."

"Mom I can't and don't want to be friends with her."

"Christian, don't be rude."

"Mom Alex and I have a history."

"Off c…" I raise my eyebrows at her. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Christian it really shouldn't mat…"

"Mom she already made it clear she was hoping to pick things up with Christian." Elliot sounds exasperated.

"Why would she, I constantly talk about you and Ana and what a wonderful couple you make? Hell, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face the week of your engagement. Now I know why she didn't mention you. There was no way I would put you and Ana in this position if I had known. I'm sorry son I had no idea."

"Don't worry mom, it's not your fault. Like you said you wouldn't have brought us all together if you had known."

You can leave if you wish, I will understand."

"I'll see what Ana wants to do." I find Ana and Kate in the living room in their own little world. From the corner of my eye, I spot Alex heading my way. I quickly move towards Ana, Kate spots me and vacates her seat for me.

"She's all yours."

"Thank you." She knows I'm thanking her for a hell of a lot more.

"Anytime." Ana is staring at me with a look I can't decipher.

"You are shitting yourself," she says laughing. The sigh of relief that leaves me has her laughing harder.

"You are truly perfect." Any other woman will be having a cow.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, your sexual history doesn't bother me. Honestly, Christian it doesn't, I know it's weird, but that's how I feel." She says shrugging.

"Yeah but it's different when it's in your face."

"Do you want me to throw a tantrum about it."

"No, no."

"In my face or not I don't give a fuck."

"Yeah I can see that. She's truly remarkable. I don't know any woman who will act as cool as a cucumber when they are introduced to a woman their boyfriend fucked for a year. I am one lucky son of a bitch.

"When we get home you are giving me an orgasm to end all orgasms to make up for this." My beer goes down the wrong way. She rubs my back nonchalantly.

Alex who has been watching us looks surprised by the action. I discovered very early on it was easier to leave girls with the impression that no one could touch my back or chest because finding out some people can touch me always brought the question. 'Then why can't I.' It always pissed me off and my response was usually damn right offensive. So yeah Alex would be surprised. I have to admit I'm very happy about it, gives her an idea of just how important Ana is to me. The sooner she gets rid of that stupid idea of hooking up out of her head the better.

"Is it just me or does your mom looks pissed." I chuckle.

"She just found out Alex manipulated her and I guess she's not happy."

"That woman just made her working life very difficult."

"You can say that again."

"We can leave if you want, my mom gave us permission," I say rolling my eyes.

"Young man," she says making me laugh.

"So you want to leave."

"No, I'm enjoying myself," she says with a smirk. She wants to stay when all I can think about is that orgasm comment.

As the evening wears on I notice my mom hasn't spoken to Alex, who hasn't taken her eyes off Ana and I. "Love can we go now, I'm desperate to stick my dick in every available orifice."

"That sentence started out so well." She says blushing. "Let's say goodbye to Grace." We soon find my mom in her usual company of dad, Ray and now Abigail.

"Okay, we are off."

"Thanks for coming, sorry Ana I didn't know."

"Grace, don't give it a second thought and anyway I learned a lot about myself today."

"What's that?"

"I'm not all talk."

"I could have told you that." She and I say at the same time making Ana laugh.

As we are exiting the living room, Alex steps in front of us and extends her hand towards my chest. "Leaving already, we haven't had a chance to catch up." Before her hand touches my chest, Ana slaps her hand so hard the entire room comes to a stand still looking our way.

"Don't touch him," Ana says so calmly it's frightening. Alex is rubbing her hand which I can see is already red from the smack. I see my mom smiling widely.

"I have zero desire to catch up," I say as a parting shot.

"Are you alright."

"I'm fine, Claude always said you could hit but damn." She giggles at my comment.

"If she didn't know to not touch your chest, I would have understood, but she knew and was trying to prove a point." I agree.


	25. Chapter 25

**JUNE 18****TH**** 2000**

Dad and Ray's plans to fish have been put on the backburner as Ana wants to know everything about sailing. They are walking around showing her how the rigging, rudder, and centerboard work. I already know the basics, and she is fast catching up. "Ana, Mia want to go for a swim?" They both run below deck to change.

"Christian please keep an eye on the girls, I'm going to make lunch."

"Will do mom." I grab the floaters and get ready while the girls get changed.

"Okay, let's get these floaters on."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Mia, this is not the pool at home this is open water." I jump in feet first off the back, Mia and Ana followed using the ladder.

"Can we play Marco Polo?" Mia asks.

"You seem to be forgetting we are in open water."

"Chances of you tagging anyone will be slim to none," Ana adds. We swim leisurely around the yacht until mom announces lunch is ready.

* * *

I'm sat with mom watching Mia and Ana run around like headless chickens. I look at mom, and she's busy staring at Ray and dad; they have abandoned all attempts at fishing, not sure if there's any fish to be found here, and are drinking beer and clearly enjoying themselves. Dad and Ray's friendship have grown stronger over the last few years.

Looking around all I see are relaxed and smiling faces a stark difference from my 15th birthday.

Looking back on that day it feels like it was someone else's life, my family were tense around me, I quickly had breakfast that morning not saying a word to anyone. I left the house, found a liquor store that would sell me alcohol, found a secluded spot and drink till I passed out. "Sorry, what?" I blurt when I realize mom is talking to me.

"You seem miles away."

"I was thinking about my 15th birthday, wondering how I got home."

"You didn't." Huh. "Elliot brought you home… I don't know where he found you." She mumbles the last part.

"Oh right." Yeah, he was always there to bail me out. I notice mom is now staring at Ana with a look of pure gratitude; she gets that way every now and again.

"She brings out the best in you." Mom says still staring at Ana.

"That she does… I didn't know how to accept It." Mom finally looks at me. "I could see it; I just didn't know how… if my own mother didn't love me enough to protect me, how a bunch of strangers could love me was beyond me. You stood by me despite all the trouble I caused and yet…" She doesn't interrupt; just waits patiently for me to talk. "When I met Ana we were complete strangers, and yet we were so drawn to each other it was surreal. I think that was the moment I started to just about understand why you loved me when my own couldn't, you can't help who you are drawn to. Then she said something that brought it all home. Carla didn't want to be there and when she was it was clear she'd rather be anywhere else. Ana wanted her gone; she said she just wished Carla would one day leave and not come back. She wanted the woman who was her blood, her mother to leave because it would be better for all concerned. Ray loved her to such intensity I didn't realize they were not related by blood and she loved him just the same and wanted her mother gone. At that moment, I had an epiphany if Ana could accept Ray's love because it was the best thing for her and Ray why couldn't I accept yours when it was clearly the best thing for me."

"I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, there was no question in my mind that I was going to be your mother and give you the love that had been denied you."

"I love you too mom, I know I don't say it enough, but I love you soo much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you too." We are both silent listening to the laughter around us. "How are you sleeping?" She means do I still have nightmares.

"Only had one nightmare since London. I had a few before, but it had nothing to do with…" She nods knowing what I mean.

"I've had more nightmares than you. When you are a mother and also have Elliot Grey for a son you are bound to." She says making me laugh.

"Christian it's your birthday have a beer."

"Carrick." My mom warns.

"Come on Grace it's just one beer."

"Can I try it?" Mia asks. Mom is now glaring at dad not that he pays any attention to it, he pours Mia and Ana a small amount in a cup.

"That is disgusting," Mia says grabbing a bottle of water.

"We will see just how disgusting it is after your first year at university," Ray says.

I help dad and Ray bring the yacht in with Ana watching intently. We are walking to the car when someone shouts Ana's name. "Andrew, how are you?"

"I'm good," hHe says breathing a little hard from running.

"This is my family."

"Hello," he says shyly as though it's the first time he's noticed us.

"Andrew what have I told you about running away from me." Says an infuriated girl coming up behind him.

"That would be my sister," Andrew says rolling his eyes. "Sophie this is my friend Ana and her family."

"Hello sorry about this, Ana I don't know how you managed to get Kevin reading, but my parents are very grateful." Mom, dad and Ray chuckle.

"We don't know how she does it either, she got me reading, and I still can't tell you how she did it," I tell Sophie.

"Sorry to keep you, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully, we will see you around." She says smiling. "Come on Andrew."

"Bye," Andrew shouts. We finally get in the car and head home after a wonderful day out on the Sound.

**OCTOBER 15****TH**** 2011**

**GRACE**

"I feel like such a fool."

"Grace dear you didn't know, she knew exactly what she was doing." Cary wraps his hands around me." She crossed the wrong woman, we all know what Christian is like with anyone that shows Ana any disrespect, she might as well pack her packs because Seattle is about to become very uncomfortable." I know what he means; no one can dictate where their exes should live but to then try and worm your way back into their life knowing full well the person in question is not available is downright repugnant.

Christian isn't going to take this lying down, Ana might not be the jealous type but it doesn't mean my son is going to let it go and I will do everything in my power to aid. I have been warm and pleasant, welcomed her into my service with open arms, and this is how she chose to repay me. Christian didn't look her way all evening, Ana couldn't care less, she might as well not have been there. I was going to make my displeasure known when we got to work away from prying eyes. Her attempt to touch Christian was the last straw, and I told her in no uncertain terms, she was no longer welcome.

**CHRISTIAN**

I haven't felt this sort of anger since before Ana, my life before her was a constant feeling of worthlessness and self-loathing despite the love my family showed me I found it hard to accept their love. The anger coursing through my veins as I watch Ana sleep is aimed at one person.

Ana's indifference towards Alex is something I'm still trying to get my head around. It's easy to say how you feel about a situation but then to have said situation in your face is an entirely different kettle of fish and yet she remained true to what she had been saying all along.

I had forgotten just how protective Ana could be when it came to my haphephobia. Despite everything I didn't have much of an issue with Alex until she tried to touch me. It was a move made to undermine my relationship with Ana. Seattle is my town, and Alex is about to find out just how ruthless I can be.

My phone vibrates, and I see a message from Elliot. I get up and put my pajama bottoms, and I'm reminded of my night with Ana. When we got back home, Ana pulled me into the bedroom and rode my dick till I was begging for mercy, God my dick feels sore.

"Hey E."

"Hello, Chris." He wouldn't be Elliot if he didn't go there.

"Yeah, there's been a lot of that tonight."

"I seriously did not need to know."

"Then don't start," I say laughing.

"Fair enough."

"So happened after we left."

"Don't know if you noticed but mom ignored her after she found out."

"Yeah I did."

"After Ana damn near took her hand off, mom pulled her aside, don't know what she said to her but the blood drained from her face. Men I thought she was going to pass out. She left after that."

"Ana told her not to worry, but I think she feels used and pissed off at what Alex did."

"I completely get where mom is coming from, when Kate mentioned the phone call she heard to me I was pissed off. You are one lucky son of a bitch you know that. If that had been Kate and me, there wouldn't be any screaming of my name." I can't help but laugh. "Anyway bro as long as you are alright, I'll let you get back to the little lady."

"Alright E catch you later."

* * *

"Mr. Grey, your next appointment is here."

"Send him in." When Eric requested this meeting, I was quite reluctant to take it. I have no desire to use his company again if his son is still running things. But I have a distinct feeling that's not why he wanted this meeting. "Hello, Mr. Parker."

"Please call me Eric."

"Okay Eric, please sit. What can I do for you?"

"As you know, The Parker Shipping Company has been in my family for generations, and I would like nothing more than to keep it that way. Christian… it has become very clear that my son is not capable of running PSC. Within months of taking over, he has lost three very valuable and influential customers, the kind that gets people asking whether we are capable of meeting their shipping needs." My instinct when it comes to business has never failed me, and that winning streak is still going. "I had my doubts about Fredrick, but his mother convinced me to give him a chance… well, I did, and he screwed up. I like my life; some might say it's a life of excess. It's all I've ever known, and I have worked hard to keep the life I know, son or no son it's time Fredrick stepped down because if I let him continue running PSC, I will not have a company by the end of the year. So I would like to offer you the opportunity to buy PSC." Boy, when I'm right I'm right.

"Right, I will have to discuss this with my COO and get back to you."

"Naturally, thank you, and I look forward to hearing from you." I walk him out, and I find Ana waiting for me with lunch. "Hello, Miss Steele."

"Hello, Eric?"

"Congratulations again on your engagement, you make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you." Ana and I say at the same time. I wait till he leaves and I escort Ana to my office.

"Are you going back to PSC?" Ana asks.

"No, he just offered me PSC," I answer.

"Wow, Fredrick is fucking up that much."

"It would appear so."

"So?"

"I'll have to speak to Ros before I dec..." A knock on the door interrupts me. "Hey, Ros come in."

"Sub." Ana offers.

"Excellent saves me having to go out for lunch," she says happily grabbing the meatball sub I had my eye on.

"Did you need something?" I ask still perturbed she took my sub.

"What did Parker want?" She asks before biting into the sub.

"He offered us PSC." Ros nods not all surprised by that. "What do you think?"

"It will certainly make things easy on the shipping front, but it's too vast a company for what we need."

"My thinking exactly."

"We could always go for a merger," Ana adds. Ros and I can't help the smirks we are spotting. "I said we, it doesn't mean shit so wipe that look off your faces." This is the first time I've heard her use we in conjunction to GEH she does occasionally with GEP but never GEH.

"We could offer to run the company for him, and in return, we get priority on GEH shipping." Ros counters.

"He will go for that, I sensed he had a hard time with the idea of his company no longer being in the family."

"I will have a rough draft of the contract for you to look at tonight," she says getting ready to leave.

"I will call Eric and run the idea past him.

"The best part about this deal is we can tell the Taiwanese to stick their shipyards where the sun doesn't shine." She's clearly happy about that.

"I take it things are not going well."

"Far from it." she sounds exasperated.

"You know the moment you tell them we longer need their shipyard…"

"Is when they start playing nice. I am going to milk it for all it's worth." She says with a smirk. Lord have mercy. We talk families, weddings, and life in general for the rest of our lunch break.

* * *

"Christian that was quick." I quietly chuckle.

"Eric PSC is too vast for what we need…"

"Oh." He sounds disappointed.

"But we think a form of merger might just work for both of us."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We will run PSC for you, and in return, we get priority on our shipping." Last year we had to put a product we were manufacturing on hold simply because we had to wait for parts to be shipped. That cost us three months and almost a million dollars in lost revenue. God knows I don't want a repeat of that fiasco.

"God Christian you have made my day. I thought of it, but GEH is mainly acquisition." I've never been a fan of mergers, too many companies, and its subsidiaries. I have a life I happen to love and would actually like some time to live it.

"You are right, but in this case, this is the best for all involved."

"Thank you, Christian, you really helped me out a great deal."

"Personally, I've got a lot on my plate, so my second in command will be dealing with this."

"So this is not a merger," Ana asks.

"Not as mergers go no, we will run the company for him, take care of the logistics. PSC will still pay us for the… service we provide."

"And in return, our shipping needs come first, but you will pay for the shipping. So effectively you are just giving him someone to do what Fredric couldn't do. Why couldn't he just hire someone to do that for him?"

"Reputation, Fredrick has done some serious damage to PSC and having him associated with GEH the first company to walk out will more than likely bring back the others they lost. We already own a logistics company, so there's not much that we need to do. A shipping company losing shipment is effectively the end of the company. Meaning the value of the company falls and getting just anyone to come run it for you will not quickly fix the damage done."

"Then this has worked out well."

"Very well indeed." Her eyes widen slightly when she hears the Lust in my voice.

"Don't get any ideas Mr. Grey; I have to get back to work."

"Ana, baby we always have a little hanky panky in my office." She burst out laughing.

"Hanky panky really Christian." I give her a shy smile. "Sorry baby but I have less than five minutes to make it to a meeting. I'll make it up to you when we get home." She tells me walking out of my office. I chase after her wanting the exact details of how she intends to make up to me. Only to see my next appointment stepping off the elevator, fuck.

* * *

When we get back to the penthouse, Taylor decides he needs to have a word with us, and it cannot wait.

"Ana, Christian my job is to protect you, and you are making that job difficult." Ana looks as shocked as I feel.

"What did I do?" She asks with an air of innocence that is quite disarming because Taylor softens a little.

"If you want to go for a drive to Portland at one in the morning that's fine as long as you let me know what you are doing. To make matters worse, you drove there in just over an hour and made it back in even less time." The tracking system, how did I forget?

"Sorry, Taylor I drove back," I say feeling like a 15-year-old getting scolded by their parent.

"I'm sorry to I should have informed you," Ana adds.

"Good." Is all he says before turning on his heels and matching out of the room.

Gail serves us dinner, and I can tell she's trying really hard not to crack up laughing, Ana and I stayed glued to our seats after Taylor left. I have to admit Ana, and I have been breaking a lot of the security protocol in place recently and really we should be more careful especially now that we are in media more than ever due to our engagement.

After dinner, we go to our bedroom and Ana collapses on the bed. Ana has moved in but without most of her things as she refuses to pack twice since we will be moving to the new house in four months according to Elliot's estimation.

I walk out of the shower to find Ana on the duvet reading something on her phone, I drop my towel and get in behind her.

"If I remember correctly there was something about you making it up to me."

"You have a one track mind Christian Grey."

"Huh uh." I slip my fingers between her legs and find my favorite spot. I pinch her clit causing her to whimper and drop her phone. I lift her legs and drape it over mine and quickly enter her.

I set a slow, measured pace while still rubbing her clit. "Christian...please."

"What do you want, baby?"

"Fuck me." I wrap my arm around her stomach and increase my pace. "That's it…fuck." She moans. I continue to drive my dick in and out of her, her walls tighten around my dick, and I pull out before she can complain I have her on all fours and ram my dick back in. I grip her hips and pound her hard. She is moaning and whimpering and begging me not to stop. Not on your life.

She clenches hard around me and cums. "Oh…god." I don't slow down, I grip her hips and grind my dick hitting her favorite spot. I can tell she already close, I'm right there with her.

"That's it, Ana, I want to hear you." I groan.

"Fuck... Chis… oh, fuck." She screams as she cums a second time. We crash on the bed exhausted.

**ELLIOT**

"Hey, mom, ready for lunch."

"Oh yes, give me a minute Elliot." I'm reading the pamphlets in the office waiting for mom to finish whatever she's doing when a voice has me feeling giddy as fuck. I pray mom doesn't ask me to wait outside.

"Dr. Fox…"

"Dr. Grey I… I want to… say how sorry I am…"

"Sorry, sorry… years ago a friend or a woman I thought was a friend made me feel foolish beyond words…I told myself I will never be put in that position again, and yet here I am again. You knew from the get go he wasn't available, God knows I haven't shut up about his engagement and yet you persisted with your plan to try and…"

"Grace..."

"Dr. Grey." Mom snarls.

"Dr. Grey I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'd be inclined to buy that line if I had mentioned him once and you said nothing, hell I'd buy it if you had turned up at my house to truly surprise an old friend but that's not what happened. You came with the sole intent of trying to pick up where you left off." Alex doesn't say anything; she can't even look at my mother. "I would feel some sympathy for you if this had simply been a case of you thinking Christian was single and you hoped to get a chance at some sort of relationship. Despite finding out he wasn't available, you then tried to undermine his relationship with Ana by attempting to touch him. Ana is ten times the woman you are; she has more grace, dignity and respect in her little toe than you could ever wish to have." Aint that the truth. "I have forwarded your file to Dr. Isherwood because I sure as hell don't want you on my service. Seattle is going to become a very uncomfortable city for you."

"You can't possibly be trying to threaten me because I tried to…"

"What you did shows a lack of respect for my family and me, you made me feel like a fool and an idiot, so you bet your ass I am." I quickly step in because mom looks ready to slap her.

"Christian Grey is not a man to cross especially when it comes to his family, worse you know just how much Ana means to him. Word of advice you'd be better off leaving Seattle." I warn her, I saw the fear that flashed through her eyes, but it's quickly gone and replaced by something I have seen before. This is someone who isn't sorry and given the chance she will do it all over again. "Come on mom let's go."

"She's not the least bit sorry." Mom says.

"Far from it," I add.


	26. Chapter 26

**OCTOBER 26****TH**** 2011**

**RAY**

"What is it this time?" Carrick asks clearly incensed. I know how he feels.

"I'd take a wild guess and say news about the engagement has finally reached her." I give him the letter to read. I've lost count of the number of letters I've received from Carla over the years. Some threatening me with legal action, others begging for a second chance. I'm a forgiving man, and in a small corner of my heart, I feel the possibility that I might one day forgive her, except these letters only arrive when stories about our family make the headlines and then the possibility is thoroughly stamped on. The first came when Christian made his first million that was over half a decade after we last saw her, then another when he became a billionaire. I was once featured in a home improvement magazine I received a letter threatening to sue me for custody.

Another was when Grace told the world Christian and Ana were dating; I got another letter threatening to sue me for forcing her to relinquish her right as a parent. With the help of her lawyer, she was going to regain custody of Ana.

I found myself wondering what harebrained lawyer she got, even I knew you couldn't fight a custody battle over an adult and with Ana being 21 at the time she was an adult.

The American Bar Association has a list of every lawyer licensed to practice and her lawyer wasn't on the list, I wasn't surprised by that. It was clear whoever this guy was he was hoping to cash in on whatever Carla believed she was due. I can smell the desperation from a mile away.

I would love to have seen the look on Carla's face when the police turned up and cautioned the fool for impersonating an officer of the court. In this letter she's begging for a second chance, a chance she isn't going to get since all she really wants is money.

"So she wants to be there when her only daughter gets married."

"There's a small part of me that would like to believe this isn't all about money." Carrick scoffs.

"Sure the day you receive a letter when someone in this family hasn't made the news or gossip pages I will then try to hold back my disdain for the woman," Carrick says.

"Don't hold your breath." Carla will never change.

"So Ana still doesn't want to know." I shake my head.

"She thinks I should return them unopened, I might just start to do that because reading the letters is clearly encouraging the woman."

"I certainly agree. So where is she now?"

"Savannah, she works at a country club, no doubt looking for a rich man stupid enough to fall for her."

"Do you still have someone watching her?"

"Periodically, I have a feeling she will sooner or later try to come back to Seattle."

"For her sake I hope she doesn't." I agree with him no one wants Carla here.

"Carla Doesn't know what's good for her, so I find it's best to prepare for the worst."

**CHRISTIAN**

I'm not in the best of moods when I arrive at The Capital Grille; I'm a little early because I walked out of the meeting. I'm not a bank; my business isn't loaning money to failing companies. The problem with the fucking moron was that he didn't understand the simple fact that he was the reason the company was failing in the first place and kept asking for money, well I'm not a bank and I'm not in a habit of throwing money away.

"Whiskey, neat."

"Coming right up." I down the drink in one go and the burning liquid feels great going down.

"Bad day." It looks as though it's about to get worse. I take a look at the voice, she's in her late 40's but on closer inspection she's clearly trying to fight time. It's a good job but a job is a job.

"Nothing new." Ana where are you?

"Annoying or a demanding boss." I quickly realize she's not a local; I can detect a southern accent.

"No nothing like that."

"Can I get you another?" Before I can answer I feel her presence, that calming electric pull radiates through me before I see her. She's still in her gray pencil skirt, Hawes and Curtis Plain black slim fitted stretch shirt, I picked up a few for her the last time I was London. My attention is ripped from Ana by the… woman sitting in front of me. She is not happy about being ignored for a younger woman. God women like her make me grateful for Grace and unfortunately for her she reminds of the bitch and I really don't like to be reminded of her.

She clearly knows what she wants and decides to make her a move before I can be further distracted. "It's my last night in Seattle, I have a suite at the Fairmont would you care to join me." I don't have time to answer.

"Hey baby, here I thought I was early." Ana kisses me lightly on the lips. "Can I have a glass of Markham Merlot?" Ana asks the bartender. Bitch reminder is staring at Ana with pure disdain and a barrel full of envy.

"Mr. Grey your table is ready." Bitch reminder eyebrows shoot to her hairline; I don't care enough to wonder what it's about.

"How's was your meeting?" I frown. "That bad."

"I just don't like being called to a meeting under false pretenses. I'm not bothered I give him three months before I get the company for peanuts."

"Can you wait that long?"

"I've been trying to get my foot in Silicon Valley for some time three more months is a walk in the park considering it might end up costing me next to nothing," I order the grand plateau and Ana the lobster and crab cakes.

"Your mother called again."

"Oh, now she's my mother." She giggles. "She's right we do need to set a date. "How about…next month."

"Christian it's the 26th today, next month is less than a week away and I want to have our wedding during the summer by the sound."

"I can't wait that long, the longest I'm willing to wait is… February." Our food arrives and Ana steals two of my oysters. "If you wanted oysters you should have ordered them." She sticks her tongue out at me. The wedding date topic is quickly shelved as we talk about an upcoming acquisition for GEP.

* * *

She braces her hands on the headboard before slowly sinking down on my pole of a shaft. Oh thank fuck for that, I didn't know how much more teasing I could take.

She grinds hard on my dick, god I'm so close to cuming it's downright embarrassing.

She sets a furious pace when she starts bouncing on my dick. "Fuck… Ana… go easy."

"I can't… you …feel soo, ooh...soo good." She is bouncing hard on my dick; she only stops to grind her hips. "Cum for me." Oh thank fuck, I thrust my hips upwards and empty myself into her, she quickly follows but is far from done. She starts to clench and release, my dick is happily twitching in its favorite place, then the bounce starts all over again.

"I think we should have a June wedding, the weather would be appropriate for an outdoor ceremony."

"Yeah, sure okay whatever." I am far too content to argue.

"The first weekend of June is Coping Together and then there is your birthday, ooh your birthday falls on a Monday." See says looking at the calendar on her phone. "I think the weekend before that should be perfect. What do you think?" I don't have time to answer before she's off again. "I will check with Grace it might be too much with it being the weekend after the Coping Together fundraiser."

"Sure baby anything you want." Is all I manage before sleep takes me.

**JULY 13****TH**** 2000**

I'm in the driveway cleaning my car when I see a cab coming down; my concern soon eases when I hear the distinct sound of a hooting Elliot. Sometimes I feel like the only sensible one among my siblings. "Hey, bro," he says jumping out of the cab.

"E, we weren't expecting you until next week." I help him with his bags.

"You know what today is?" I shake my head. "Friday the 13th," he says with glee while rubbing his palms together. This is not going to end well. "So where are the girls?"

"They went out with mom. Please tell me you didn't come home early because it's Friday the 13th."

"I did bro, I did."

"Elliot, it's a long summer and it's going to be even longer for you if you start anything."

"No, not this time." I love Elliot but my summer also depends on him not starting anything, with a heavy heart I decide it will be best to keep the girls away and send mom a text message, hopefully, she can find a way to keep the girls away.

"Chris, where is dad?"

"He's at Ray's."

"Can I borrow your car?" He asks even though he can see I'm in the middle of cleaning it.

"When?"

"Well, now."

"Well, no."

"I always miss you guys, then I get home and I find myself wondering why I missed you in the first place."

"The feeling is mutual E."

"Declan is throwing a Friday the 13th party tonight want to go."

"Sure why not, it's walking distance," I say with a smirk.

Elliot has his head in the fridge as usual when my mom comes home. "Elliot close the fridge."

"Hey, mom," he says looking around. "Where are the girls?"

"They decided to stay at Ray's tonight." My mom says trying not to smile.

"Did they?" Elliot says looking at me. I pretend to pick at my nails; I make my way to my room while whistling. I'm by the stairs when I see him coming after me, I take off to my room and just as I'm about to close the door he tries to push his way in. "You little rat, come here," he says with one hand through the door trying to grab at me. He manages to push his way in.

"Come on E, I was doing you a favor," I say trying my best not to laugh.

"I had plans, plans I'd been working on for weeks and you ruined it."

"Sorry didn't know you had plans," I say Chortling. Not a good move on my part, before I know it he has me a headlock. We are wrestling on the floor when my mom comes in.

"I'm ordering pizza if you want some," she asks shaking her head.

"Yes please, meat feast." We both say.

* * *

"How is the engineering course going?" Mom asks as we eat our pizzas.

"I think I'm going to go into construction, eventually run my own company.

"Grey construction," I say.

"Yeah… I like that has a nice ring to it."

"What about you, any thoughts on what you want to do," Elliot asks.

"I'm seriously considering mergers and acquisitions. I've been speaking to grandpa and he thinks I have a good head for business and well numbers comes easily to me."

"I can see you doing that. I mean you've been doing Ray's books for years now."

"Yeah, and you can build my offices," I say. Mom eats her pizza just listening to us talk. I don't remember Elliot and I spending time alone with her.

"Any decisions on which College you want to attend." My mom asks.

"Well, I was thinking Harvard but I don't know…"

"Bro with your grades and rowing, you'd be a shoe-in."

"Thanks, E; anyway I don't have to worry about it till November. As long as I impress at the nationals meet later in the year, I will have a very good chance of getting in." My only issue with going to Harvard is it's too far; a few years ago it would have been a godsend, an opportunity to get away from everyone. Now the very same people plus two new additions are my rock and I really don't know how I will fair without them.

* * *

I decide to drive the short distance to Declan's house since Elliot calms he plans to have a few and I have no zero intentions on carrying him back home. We walk in to find a packed house, quite a few people dressed as Freddie Kruger and others as Jason Voorhees. "Why the hell are people dressed as Jason?"

"Because Jason is the villain from Friday the 13th, Freddie is Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Oh right, I never know the difference and it appears I'm not the only one," Elliot says chuckling.

"Shit, shit, shit," I say turning to hide my face.

"What?" Elliot asks alarmed.

"That's Chloe."

"The girl from Ana's school. Dude, she's hot and from the way she's looking at you, it's clear she wants you." Elliot says smirking.

"I don't need the complication."

"What complication, it looks to me like it's a chance to get your dick wet." God, he can be so crass.

"Then I have to see her every time I pick up Ana."

"Bro, there's no complication as long as you make it clear it's not a relationship just sex… or are you worried about your performance."

"Not really," I say as my performance hasn't crossed my mind.

"Then go for it," he says pushing me towards Chloe.

"Hello, Christian."

"Hey… Chloe." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"I have to say I'm surprised you know my name," she says smirking at me.

"Yeah, I asked Ana." Talk about a bold faced lie. Ana mentioned her name at breakfast a while back, so it's not all that much of a lie.

"You wanted to know my name, I didn't even think you liked me." Shit now I feel bad.

"Well, appearances can be deceiving," I say smiling at her.

"Would you like a drink?" She asks smiling back, I have the distinct feeling she knows I'm lying but doesn't care.

"Sure, why not." She brings back a bottle of beer just as I see Kelly who is walking towards me.

"Hello, Christian." She puts the emphasis on the second syllable of my name. It takes me a minute to remember I told my name was Christian, not Chris. Chloe puts her hand around my waist, I flinch for a split second but luckily Kelly is so busy glaring at Chloe she misses it.

"You want to take this upstairs?" Chloe asks smirking at Kelly. I take a sip of my beer and nod. Kelly's jaw hits the floor as though I've insulted her by going with another girl.

"Look, Chloe, I'm not looking…" I start as we make our way up the stairs.

"Christian I don't want a relationship either, in a couple of months I'm going to Columbia. I'm just looking for a little fun, nothing more."

**OCTOBER 30****TH**** 2011**

"I was thinking the weekend before Christian's birthday but it's the weekend after Coping Together and it will too much to organize in such a short space of time," Ana tells my mom.

"Oh yeah… didn't think about that." My mom says.

"How about the end of the month," Mia adds.

"What's wrong with May, if you want an outdoor wedding May is still good." God, I sound petulant.

"When in May?" Ana asks smirking at me.

"First weekend in May," I say not caring how petulant I sound.

"Okay, yeah why not." I get up to get a drink and Elliot follows me into the kitchen.

"Bro, what happened?"

"I got ambushed. We were at Capital Grille and I suggested next month, which I know is unrealistic. I thought we agreed on February but looking back she said nothing and when we got home it became June."

"How the hell did it happen?"

"She brought it up after sex."

"Ooh," Elliot says nodding his head. "At least, you have time to properly plan it."

"Oh yeah like I'm looking forward to dealing with wedding assholes on different levels of assholery."

"You could always hire a wedding planner and you'd only have to deal with one 18 carat stone cold asshole." Elliot and I stay in the kitchen shooting shit and telling more wedding jokes we've heard. At some point, I guess my dad and Ray have had enough of wedding talk and join us in the kitchen.

"Have you heard anything from that Alex girl?" Ray asks.

"Not since she tried to see me at Grey House."

"What for?"

"Apparently she wanted to apologize."

"She's not sorry." Elliot scoffs.

"Yeah, mom told me that as well."

"What are you going to do?" Dad asks.

"Well, I've got Welch looking under every rock to find me some ammunition." If he doesn't money talks and a large donation to the hospital will give me the clout I need.

* * *

"Do you really have to go to work?"

"Yes." The word has barely left my mouth when her nails find their way to my dick.

"Please, baby I really want to spend the day with you." Her other hand is working its way around my nipples.

"Ana… baby I re… really would love to…" Shit she is sucking on the head of my dick.

"You were saying." She takes her shirt off and straddles my waist; I can feel her warmth slowly killing my resolve. No, no it's my dick that's letting me down. The next time I'm alone I'm having some strong words with him, he is constantly letting the side down.

"I have a meeting in a few hours." I say fighting; I am not losing this round. The girl is using sex to gain the upper hand and I have yet to win a single round. Up until a few months ago the only pleasure she got was from her fingers, hell she has yet to play that card.

"Yes Andrea, I know he's most likely on the way in, but cancel the meeting." I hang up the phone and want to give my dick a good kicking, except I will be causing myself pain. Ana got her way, she started grinding on my dick and that was it, resolve broken. I tossed her on the bed and went to town on her pussy. I pounded that pussy till she came howling and I still didn't stop. God everything about her has me whipped and I couldn't be happier.


	27. Chapter 27

**NOVEMBER 23****RD**** 2011**

"John Hopkins, are you sure?"

"Yes." Taylor answers.

"John Hopkins has one of the best pediatrics programs in the country. Why will she turn it down, especially when it's a stone throw away from her family home."

"She had Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars deposited in her account just before she turned John Hopkins down to come to Seattle."

"Who?"

"We are still working on that."

"Fredrick Parker is pushing is luck," Ana says walking in. She pulls out my hidden security setup and connects her phone to it and starts going through her pictures till she gets to the one she wants and there it is right in front of us, Fredrick Parker and Alex Fox.

"Son of a bitch. How did you get this?"

"Hannah saw them having what appeared to be a romantic outing. She initially took the picture because she actually thought the rat had finally moved on and was eager to show me the picture. If I thought that was weird, this is something else." Ana starts playing a recording.

"What do you mean Grey wasn't interested?" You can clearly hear a very angry Parker.

"I'm telling you he didn't look my way once and the fiancée… I might just as well not have existed."

"Fuck, so Ana showed no signs of jealousy, nothing."

"If anyone was angry it was his mother and now I may just have fucked up my life."

"I paid you…"

"Not enough, Christian's brother told me it was in my best interest to leave Seattle. I want half a million."

"For what, you didn't even manage to turn Grey's head."

"And yet I will be lucky to get into any pediatrics program in this country if Christian gets his way. Either give me the money or I will go to Christian and tell him everything. The back…" Ana looks the way I feel, positively violent.

"The rat bastard set this up, brought Alex here… it sounds like there was more. Well, at least, we now know where the money came from."

"Yeah Hannah said someone drew attention to her so she couldn't stick around. You knew about this?"

"We knew about the money we didn't know the rat was involved."

"Where was this?" Taylor asks.

"Portland."

"They went far hoping no one will catch them together, well it failed."

"Taylor…"

"A detailed background check on Fredrick Parker. Yes sir, on it." Taylor says walking out of my office.

"He brought Alex into the picture to disrupt things," Ana says.

"What I want to know was what Alex told him to make him believe she was capable of that in the first place. She was a fuck when I needed one plain and simple." Ana lifts her brows at the comment.

"Well, she was I will deal with this." She walks around my desk and kisses me till we are both breathless.

"I believe your mother would rather not see her face again," she tells me straightening my tie.

"Got it."

"If it's possible any other hospital for that matter." I nod watching her saunter out of my office with that delicious sway of her hips. She's so sweet till you cross her.

It's funny what people will do and say for money, I hope the money was worth losing everything she worked hard for because that's all she going to have left.

"Dr Montgomery, Christian Grey."

"Hello, Mr Grey, to what do I owe the pleasure." Charming fucker, I only ever call to give him money but he still lays it on thick.

"My mother mentioned something about the hospital needing to host a fundraiser."

"Yes we desperately need to replace the equipment in the trauma center and purchase some new state of the art instruments; unfortunately, these things don't come cheap."

"Will ten million cover it?"

"Three times over Mr Grey, thank you."

"You will receive it by the close of business today. One more thing, my mother is not very happy about…"

"Mr Grey anything I can do to accommodate your mother I will, she just has to ask."

"Dr Alex Fox…" The groan that leaves him tells me something has already reached his ears.

"She was removed from Dr Grey's service and now Dr Isherwood is not happy at all with her work or her level of professionalism, and she failed to answer her beeper on three separate occasions. There will be a review in a few weeks and Dr Fox will not be staying."

"Thanks for taking my call, Dr Montgomery."

"Always a pleasure Mr Grey." I'm sure it is. I make a few more phone calls making life for one Dr Fox very difficult before I shut down everything.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Ana puts a couple of manuscripts in her bag.

"Yes, more than ready." I walk into her office and lock the door behind me. Her head shoots up when she hears the click of the lock.

"Christian?" I walk behind her and slowly pull down the zipper on her pencil skirt, it drops and all I see are her thigh high stocking. I get down on my knees and kiss the top of her stocking, I run my tongue up her thighs to her panty line, she whimpers and I catch the moment her juices soak her panties. I slowly remove her panties and my dick twitches wildly when I see her glistening pussy.

I get up to pull her chair forward and sit down before pushing her head on the desk. "Lift your leg." I remove her panties and skirt, spread her legs open and start to lick her clean.

"Oh god." She moans. I spread her lips with my tongue before fucking her with it, I pinch her clit hard and she detonates on my tongue and fingers, before she has a chance to come down, I bury my dick in her balls deep.

"I want to fuck you hard, can I fuck you hard."

"Yes…please," she whimpers, I grip her hips and start to work my dick furiously in and out of her. "Ooh…oh fuck…fuck, I'm cuming." I pull my dick out and take a step back.

"Suck me." She turns around and drops down to her knees taking my dick without hesitation. She takes it all the way in, I can feel the back of her throat, I hold her head and keep my dick there and slowly pull out. I keep hold of her head and relentlessly fuck her mouth till I blow my load down her throat.

I lift her up, she wraps her legs around my waist hands around my neck and slowly drops down on my dick, I pin her against the wall hold her under her thighs so I can move more freely and that's what I do, pistoning my dick into her pussy over and over again.

* * *

"I don't want to spend the night at my parents tomorrow; we should come home straight after." With it being Thanksgiving I know mom will try to keep everyone at the house.

"Yeah I agree we should also get down the basics for what we want for the wedding, like colors, number of invites, food, flowers and whatever else if it comes up," she says trying not to yawn. I know I went a little hard at her but after the whole Parker Fox situation, I just needed her like I needed my next breath.

"I only want friends and family, one hundred invites and no more, as for color let's go with our favorites, blue and gray."

"We will need another color to go with it."

"White should do."

"Okay, white it is," she says a little timidly.

"Sorry baby it just that mom, Mia and Kate are constantly talking about the wedding without consulting us or asking what we want."

"I know that's why I asked. We need to make these decisions and show a united front." She says giggling. I remove her seatbelt and pull her onto my lap for the rest of the ride home. Don't get me wrong, I love my family but they need to let us work out things on our own and we can't do a damn thing without the women sticking their noses in. A strong marriage needs family support but said family also need to give us space or else we are doomed.

**JULY 16****TH**** 2000 T0 SEPTEMBER 2001**

Yesterday Ana and Sophie who are becoming fast friends helped me with my writing. That with my ACT, my teachers report and my school year report added to my application to Harvard will hopefully get me in. I was going to wait till November to apply but the student counselor advised me to do it now, there is no sense in waiting, the early bird catches the worm was what she said. Last day of school, can't believe it in a few short months I will be a senior.

"Why don't you like me?"

"JESUS… Kelly… what the fuck?" Where the hell did she come from? "Look I've got a school run I don't have time for this."

"Answer the question and I will let you go." I glare at her.

"Let me go, you and what army are going to stop me." Just as I walk past her I hear the torrential downpour and I know I will be soaked before I get to the car. I stand by the front door with a few other students, occasionally someone makes a brave dash for their car.

"Men, I'm going to be soaked by the time I get home." One student laments.

"I can drop you off, but I have to make a school run first."

"Thanks, it's Christian right."

"Yes, you are the foreign exchange student."

"Jasmine nice to meet you."

"Thanks for the lift as long as I'm not doing an impression of a bloody wet kipper I'm good," she says making me laugh.

"Ready to make a dash."

"Sure why not." We make it to the car still relatively dry.

"I should warn you, Ana, the one we are picking up is a little obsessed with all things British."

"Okay," she says laughing. I park opposite the school as the rain has stopped, we cross the road and wait for Ana. I spot Chloe with a group of friends, she waves hello and I wave back, her friends look surprised I acknowledged her; clearly she hasn't said anything to them.

We barely wait a minute when Ana comes out.

"Hey, Christian," she says looking at Jasmine.

"Ana, this is Jasmine, Jasmine Ana."

"Hello, nice to meet to you," Jasmine says in that delightful accent of hers. Not surprisingly Ana looks at her wide-eyed.

"You are English."

"Yes." Jasmine answers chuckling.

"We've been to London, we stayed in Richmond."

"Not far from me. My family leaves in Twickenham." They talk as we walk back to the car; by the time we pick Mia up I might just as well not be in the car. The girls invite Jasmine over during the summer but, unfortunately, her time here is over as the exchange was for one academic year. Not that it makes any difference they have forgotten we are all going to Germany for three weeks.

**ANA**

"Where is Ray?" Sophie asks.

"In his workshop."

"Let me just say goodbye before we go." We enter Ray's workshop. "Oh wow, it's like The New Yankee Workshop in here."

"You watch The New Yankee Workshop," dad asks surprised.

"Yeah, my dad is always watching it for ideas, not that he's ever opened the tool box my mom got him." Dad nods his understanding.

"We are going to Christian's we will see you later," I tell him.

"Okay, say hi to Grace for me. Carrick will be here in a bit."

"Okay, see you later dad."

**CHRISTIAN**

"Mom, dad Merry Christmas," I say placing the envelope on the kitchen island. My dad opens it; a smile slowly takes over his face.

"Hot damn," he says handing the letter to my mom.

"Oh Christian." Mom says all teary eyed. "My boy is going to Harvard."

"Of course, he is." Ana says is such a matter of way I can't help laughing. I went into a bit of panic after we won nationals and the prospect of going to Harvard became a bit too real. Ana's solution was to tell me I was going whether I liked it or not.

"Bro, never doubted you." Why do I have the feeling he means something else. "I wonder what the women are like." I knew it.

"Anyway, I'm going to call grandpa and give him the good news." I run up the stairs followed by Elliot.

"Honestly bro…"

"E, no."

"What! I haven't said anything." He asks laughing.

"Don't say anything about women, sex, getting my dick wet or anything along those lines."

"That severely limits my range of conversation." All I can do is shake my head.

* * *

"Hey, Sophie." I say walking into the kitchen.

"You are back early."

"Yeah not much happens, a prom is a prom, I went, I danced, I had fun and I took pictures." I don't have a girlfriend to convince to go to a hotel with me so I can have my way with her. "The girls asleep?"

"Yeah, they wore themselves out baking, surprisingly. I stayed to clean up."

"They baked," I ask a little too excited.

"There's a plate in the fridge for you." I pull off my tie and grab my cake, ice cream from the freezer and go to town making Sophie laugh.

"Sorry, want some."

"No, no I had a stomach full earlier." More for me. I stay chatting a little longer.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"I am I've finally accepted she wasn't a real friend to begin with." Thank fuck, having to watch Ana the last few weeks tear herself up over the bitch Sophie… any more and I was prepared to go over to her house and quite possibly kill her.

"How are you?"

"I feel so guilty."

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself any more than I should." Ana says and I finally believe she's truly over it.

"I encouraged your friendship and then for no good reason she slammed the door in your face without an explanation."

"Christian I'm really alright, it's a lesson learned."

"This came out of left field." Ana starts giggling.

"You are thinking about it more than I am."

"Okay, I'm done."

"Good, now let's get Mia and go see a movie. Since it will be the last time before you head off."

* * *

"Call me when you get there." Mom says on the verge of crying.

"I don't remember all this crying for me." Elliot laments.

"Because we wanted you gone." Mia mumbled.

"I heard that."

You were meant to." Mia adds.

I'm going to miss all this, Elliot being constantly handed his ass. I hug everyone goodbye. "Ana are…"

"I'm fine Christian; I am going to miss you." Her tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey call me anytime, I don't care what time it is."

"Okay." Is all she can say without crying.

"Come here." I hug her to me. "I will see you for Christmas. Hell before that make sure Ray brings you during mid-semester break." I walk through the departure gates and it takes an effort not to cry.

**NOVEMBER 29****TH**** 2011**

The act of seduction wasn't something I'd ever aspired to master. I never needed to, before Ana I was the good looking but weird kid students warned other students to stay well clear off.

My start at Seattle Prep was surprisingly smooth. I quickly became part of the establishment by joining a team and a sport I was surprisingly good at.

Girls found me attractive and, for the most part, I did nothing about it largely because I couldn't. Now had I the inclination to do something about it who exactly was I going to talk to, certainly not Elliot?

Elliot used his good looks and the school of trial and error, nothing wrong with that but I didn't have the time for trial and error, I did, however, use my good looks, that and my brooding character got me far at Harvard.

But I find myself wishing more and more that I had tried a bit harder because Ana is kicking my but. I have finally worked out her pattern but I'm still losing. Yes, as far as I'm concerned this has become a competition and I'm losing badly, I don't have a single score on the board.

She starts by asking for something when we are eating especially if she cooked when she doesn't get the desired outcome; she doesn't nag in fact she doesn't mention it for at least another day and then… when my dick has enjoyed it's time in her splendid warmth and is happily basking in the afterglow, she strikes. I mean the blood hasn't even started to work it's way back up to my brain, how the hell am I suppose to think more or less give an answer so all I ever do is nod in agreement.

Now I have to wait till May to get married, May. As far as I was concerned February was too long a wait. In the restaurant, she said nothing when I suggested February and I stupidly thought that was that I had gotten my way. What was I thinking, when have I ever had my way with that fiancée of mine.

It's good, in fact, it's brilliant that I know this is happening; my weapon was that Ana wasn't aware I knew. It was time for a change and well I swallowed my pride, I mean I pushed it so far down I was trampling on it and decided to speak to Elliot and Taylor, they were of no help what so ever, they had resigned themselves to the fact that it happened. Apparently all I had to do was listen to guys whose other halves nagged them and I would be delighted with my lot. Well I was Christian Grey and I thrived when my back was against the wall and I was going to find a solution if it was the last thing I did. Little did I know these words would back and bite me in ass.

Mia Grey, my treacherous little sister is to blame for the position I find myself in. We weren't aware she had come in while we or rather I was busy orchestrating with the guys in my mom's kitchen; Mia heard everything and promptly related the entire conversation to Ana. There is nothing worse than Ana having a recording of me talking, yes Mia recorded the conversation.

So here I am sat in my office listening to myself beating my chest. "Ana baby, love."

"Mr Grey." Is all she says shaking her head. It feels like an eternity before she says anything. "So you don't want to have sex?" That's not what I'm saying and she knows it.

"No, that's not what I was saying. I'm just saying when I want something I should use sex." She lifts perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

"Is that so, good luck Mr Grey." Wait is that all, I've been sitting here expecting World War 3 and all she says is good luck, good luck. Oh, she's been watching Taken this week if I'm correct the kidnapper that said good luck didn't end up so well. Game on Miss Steele.


	28. Chapter 28

**DECEMBER 2002**

"How is life at Harvard?" Ana asks with obvious enthusiasm.

"Bored out of my fucking skull. God Ana, I'm learning shit grandpa thought me years ago."

"Wow."

"Wow… did you hear a word I said."

"Yes, so you are like one on of those geniuses who doesn't require four years to get your degree." A slow smile spreads across my face. "What?"

"No Ana you are the genius," I tell her running to my room. I put my plan into action by having a detailed… plan. Now I have to get my professors to agree to it. The only downside to my plan is I have to give up rowing.

"So, what brilliant idea did I give you?" Ana asks on our way to the movie theater.

"Like you said there are students who don't require four years to get a degree. There are guys capable of getting their masters and doctorate in a matter of months. Hell, there was that kid in London who finished high school at 10 or something. I can graduate Harvard by 20 if I put my mind to it"

"Two years, seriously."

"I don't see why not.

**MAY 29****TH**** 2003**

I have missed my family, especially Ana but as I stand outside my apartment waiting for them I can't but feel it was worth it. There were two people who knew, Ana and grandpa. Ana give me the idea, thank god I was close to dropping out and grandpa, he has helped me immensely and he's the biggest reason I'm graduating today. There they are, I can already hear Elliot and Mia. "Bro you better have a good reason for dragging us here. I know your sidekick here knows but she's not talking."

"Hello E nice seeing you too," I reply sarcastically.

"I've got a business to run you know." Elliot got a loan from dad to start his construction company a year ago and he's doing very well.

"If you have time for your women you have time for me," I tell him while I give grandma, Ana, Mia and mom a hug. "The reason you have rarely seen me in last two years is because I was hoping to graduate this year and I am."

"You are graduating, today." Mom asks looking a little stunned.

"Yes, mom." I get slapped on the back by dad and Ray.

"Congratulations son," dad tells me grinning from ear to ear.

"All those phone conversations," grandma asks. Before grandpa can respond my phone goes… guys we have to get going. I get in the SUV with Ana.

"So what are your plans?" Ana asks.

"I would have loved to put my feet up for a few days but that's not going to happen. There's a printing press here that went out of business and the owner is looking to sell the equipment and building, I know a few companies interested in the equipment and a company wants the warehouse space for storage. Grandpa helped me with the contract now all I need is the money."

"How much?"

"Hundred thousand dollars should do it."

"I don't know how much we have in that savings account…?"

"No Ana but thanks for the offer."

"You seem to think I'm giving you a choice." Ray and grandpa nearly lose their shit.

"Don't worry dear he will take it," grandma tells Ana. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth." She says not looking at me.

"Thanks, Ana, I will draw up a contract giving you a percentage in the business."

"Sure, if that is what it takes."

"My first venture into the business world has so far worked out very well indeed and long may it continue. I've got a shitload of things to do first, register my business, find a space to work in whilst looking for permanent office space, preferably one I can knock down and build my own in at least a year.

During the numerous commencement speeches, I reflect on the last two years of my life. Being so far away from home hit me quite hard the first few weeks, I was definitely among the minority of students quite sad about not being close to home. I suffered a few nightmares, one night Ana called me waking me up from quite a nasty one, she said she felt the need to call me I had never felt more grateful for her than I did in that moment. Unlike Elliot, I was far too busy with studying and exams to be distracted by the various activities that happened on and off campus. I did have a brief on and of friends with benefits with a girl called Alex but that came to a complete stop by my second year.

I feel a bump on my leg and I realize it's time to collect my degree, my name gets called and naturally I hear Elliot and Mia above everyone else. I walk across the stage take my degree from the Dean and wave it at my family, my time here is over.

**SEPTEMBER 11****TH**** 2004**

"How much will it cost me," I ask Elliot even though he gave me a breakdown of the cost.

"Well, Ray is doing all the woodwork and knows someone who will get us the metal so you are okay in that department. Don't worry bro it will be done on time and come in under budget. I need this to work for you just as much for me."

"It's my Birthday so stop with the business talk," Ana tells us with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry ma'am," Elliot says with a salute.

"I've got a present for you, don't give me a hard time," I say handing her the envelope. She takes the check out and without really looking at it…

"Okay, thank you… put it back in the business."

"It's a present."

"Thank you, put it back in the business." Her tone says this conversation is over.

"God, you are difficult."

"Thank you."

"It's not a compliment," I shout after her. I sneak away to make a couple of phone calls first to Ros, words can't express how lucky I feel to have her by side, she left a successful job for a start up, and then to Welch, Ray's recommendation, he's an ex-army buddy of Ray's and the things the man can do when behind a computer is unreal.

* * *

I watched in amazement as the hundreds of steel beams and posts are unloaded from the truck and bolted to the concrete foundation. "Come to see the first post bolted."

"All of a sudden I can finally believe this is a building."

"Yeah I know what you mean, you don't get much from just the foundation." Ana and Mia have their oversized hard hat on and the sight is quite comical.

"You have big heads." Mia huffs as she tries to adjust her hat.

"I think we have small heads," Ana says as she gives up. I take the hat off her head and adjust the plastic looking straps inside.

"There you go… now you can see."

"Thanks," she says blowing her hair out of her face.

"Mia, Ana." Lily shouts, Elliot and I groan.

"Be nice I asked her to meet me here." Mia mumbled.

"Hello Christian, Elliot." That constant batting of her eyelashes drives me mad. She's fifteen for fucks sake she should act like it and go bat it at someone who cares.

"Lily," I answer with as much blandness as I can summon. Ana rolls her eyes and I chuckle. "Come on I will buy you lunch." Lily's eye's light up, "Oh yes lunch." only for Mia to thoroughly crush it.

"Lily we are going to the mall, remember."

"But I would love so…"

"Sorry you might as well go shopping, I only got a table for two," I say with a smirk.

"So where are we going," Ana asks when we get back in the car.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" I ask laughing as I know what she's going to say.

"She's not so bad you know."

"You are not the one she's always fawning over." She laughs. "How is life as a sophomore."

"School is great Mia and I have become quite popular since you were in Time magazine." I was featured in an article about young and upcoming businessmen and women. I was also the richest and youngest at 21.

"As long as no one is giving you a hard time about it, that's all that matters."

"Why would anyone? They are all dying to meet you."

"There goes my plans to pick you up." Ana snorts before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"It's not their siblings you have to worry about it's the students."

"If Lily is an example to go by… I'm staying well clear." That gets her laughing some more.

* * *

**DECEMBER 2****ND**** 2011**

Ana is in hysterics, she's laughing so hard she's crying and holding her sides. "Oh god, I can't breathe." I get up to grab a drink from the drinks cabinet in my office, after all, my work for the day is done and the building is practically empty. "So let me get this straight, Evelyn Parker thought I was dating her son."

"Apparently so, from what Eric told Ross, his wife believed you two were dating and well got a nasty surprise when she found out we were engaged," I say chuckling.

"I can't believe the little rat told his mother we were dating."

"Yes, she overheard him telling someone he was dating you when she asked, he said yes, went as far as telling her he would bring you round for dinner sometime. The woman was so happy. She thought the boy had finally done something right for a change."

"Poor Evelyn."

"Poor Evelyn, the woman lost it and was coming to confront you because she thought you had led her son on, if it wasn't for her husband we'd be dealing with a pissed off Mrs. Parker." At that Ana starts laughing again. I don't know what she finds so funny.

"You know this explains a lot." I raise my eyebrows at her. "At the engagement party, she couldn't look at me without looking guilty while her husband just smirked at her the whole time."

"Probably called you every name under the sun. Then again I can't really blame her, her own son fooled her. She was bound to believe him after he apparently trashed his room when he heard about the engagement and was still lying to his mother." Ana's mouth drops open at that. "Would you like me to stick my dick in your mouth?"

"Christian, be serious."

"I am."

"There is something wrong with that boy, I can't stand him and yet he's still got this… Christian…"

"Love, don't worry about him, we haven't got another José situation here so don't worry. When we finally confront him with what we have and know, believe me, he will run like the rat he is." I say kneeling in front of her. She nods. "Do you want a drink?"

"I could do with a beer if you've got one."

"Coming right up." I hand her the beer but still keep my hand on it.

"You can let go now." I don't.

"God baby you feel so good." I groan while Ana bounces on my dick, I grip her hips and move her back and forth on my dick hitting her favorite spot.

"Oh fuck." She moans.

"That's it baby, you like that don't you." I say thrusting my hips hard into her, just then I hear the door, Ana is off my dick and behind me in a flash. The door opens revealing a very angry looking Fredrick Parker, whose anger quickly turns to shock. I hear Ana behind me laughing.

"What the fuck do you want?" He's busy craning his neck to get a better look at Ana. Not going to happen, Ana is safely tucked behind me but he gets a good look at her long legs. "PARKER. Get. Out." Knowing he brought Alex here, I have even less tolerance for him now. Fucker doesn't know what's coming.

"I need to talk to you," he says, now looking at my very erect dick with obvious envy.

"Get out now before I call security to throw you out and put you on the proscribed list. Do not enter this building without an appointment." I say glaring menacingly at him. He turns around and slams right into the door, I cringe when I hear the sound of his nose breaking. I will make sure he gets an appointment and that is the day I bury him.

"This is the second time he's come here without an appointment, why do they allow him in," Ana asks.

"It was an arrangement I had with his father, made life easier when it came to using his company and clearly the rat is taking advantage of it. I will have Taylor make sure it doesn't happen again." I say getting up to lock the door.

I saunter back to Ana grab her legs and pull her butt to edge of the sofa and quickly drive my dick home.

* * *

I'm sat here watching Ana shave her leg; my eyes have not left her for a second. She giggles and I finally tear my eyes away from her legs. She smirks at me, spreads her legs further to shave her bikini line and if my dick wasn't throwing a tantrum before it is now. She cleans up and gets ready to take a shower and I wait patiently for my invite to join her in the shower. "You can join me but no sex." I pout which gets me nowhere. "You fucked me for over an hour in your office, I sucked your cock twice." Oh yeah, I don't hear her complaining about the multiple amounts of orgasms she had.

Much to my disappointed, the shower was just that, a shower. I know I'm acting like a teenager whose girlfriend refuses to blow him but I sulk all the same not that Ana pays any attention to me. "How long are you going to sulk for?"

"I don't know," I mutter. she puts down her manuscript and turns to look at me. I give her my best puppy dog eyes. She giggles at me and leans in to kiss me.

"Can I drive your Zonda F Roadster?" Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"No, Ana absolutely not." She doesn't say much she just looks at me with an are you sure look. "Ana, you are not driving my car, get your own." She straddles my thighs and starts placing butterfly kisses along my jaw line. She removes my dick from its confines and gentle starts stroking him. Son of a bitch is going to let me down I know it.

**DECEMBER 5****TH**** 2011**

"Strip."

"What?"

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes." I heard her, god she's so angry it's fucking sexy. I know I'm pushing my luck here but it's not every day I get a jealous Ana. Who would have thought bitch reminder would be the one to bring out this side of her. "Am I speaking a different language, lose the fucking suit." She looks positively primal.

"You do it." She's breathing hard, bitch reminder or rather Ms. Williams and her unabashed flirting and constant touching of my arm have my fiancée incensed and I am loving it. She feels the need to mark her territory. An ex, well not exactly an ex turns up and she barely bats an eyelid, a woman I met once before while waiting for her and have no interest in has her… "Fuck that hurts." She pulls at my tie hard enough to cause friction burn.

"The next time I ask you to do something you do it without the backtalk and wipe that stupid grin off your face." If she carries on like this I'm going to cum without her touching me.

I brace myself for the pain when she yanks on my belt, my shirt flies off, she pushes me onto the couch before yanking my shoes, socks and trousers off. She gets on her knees and my dick disappears into her mouth before I even know what's happening. She could suck a tennis ball through a hosepipe. This is exquisite, I try to grip her head and my hand gets slapped away, any attempts to thrust my hips is meet with a slap to my thighs. I have never been this turned on. "Oh fuck Ana…I'm…fuuucck." She carries on sucking like I just didn't blow my load down her throat.

We finally get round to ordering lunch. "I have to get you jealous and angry a lot more." She tries to glare at me but it's hard to pull off when she's blushing.

"I don't know what came over me, that woman was pissing me off. I've got a rock the size of Gibraltar on my finger and she still flirts with you like a bitch in heat, her lawyer was embarrassed for her for fuck sake." I chuckle at her rant. Usually, behavior like Ms. Williams gets on my nerve but Ana's reaction I found overrode any anger I might have felt. My fiancée is hot when pissed off, just like her anger at Alex's attempt to touch me she calmed after a couple of hours of raw hard fucking, yet again my dick feels raw and tender. I smell of sex and yet Ana refuses to let me shower, yep her territory is well and truly marked.

* * *

I'm smiling like a loon when we walk into the conference room. Ms. Williams gets a little too close, her head jerks back and surreptitiously sniffs the air before she can say anything to me I quickly move away from her and into my seat still smiling like a loon.

She's got the final contract in front of her and instead of signing she keeps talking and dragging this out. She finally signs when I audibly show my irritation and pushes the contact towards me.

There is a small and I mean minuscule part of me that feels sorry for her. I take the papers in front of me and push them towards Ana. As much as she doesn't like the idea of being the CEO of GEP on paper she is and it's signature that completes the acquisition of Williams Publishing House.

"I'm sorry did I miss something?" Yes, something huge.

"Ms. Williams, Ana is the CEO of GEP." I'm surprised I managed to pull off the incredulous sounding voice and look. "How the hell did you not know who you were selling your company to?" Considering Ana's name is down on the contract as the CEO of GEP.

"Maybe if she had spent less time flirting and paid more attention to what was going on, she might actually know that. Do you know the number of times your lawyer tried to get your attention, he should have been the one you focused on." Ana looks and sounds incredibly smug. This is the first time since this acquisition started has she looked anything other than pissed off. Jack makes no attempt to hide his glee. Williams's lawyer looks embarrassed, but then he's looked that way since her client started behaving like a bitch in heat as Ana so eloquently put it. From the get go we were aware of the fact that she thought she was selling to me, she also made a request for a senior position with the Seattle branch of GEP instead of flirting she should have made sure it was part of the contract, she didn't. I just got engaged to a woman I wanted for four years, what in god's name made her think I was interested.

"Miss Steele…"

"Let me save you the trouble of kissing my ass. Jack here does the hiring it's his ass you want to kiss." Jack is enjoying himself far too much.

"Yeah… You can fill in an application form online if we have any vacancies we will contact you." Williams looks worried.

"Miss Steele please…" Ana is walking out the door as the woman begs.

"Mr. Grey."

"Ms. Williams even if I were in a position to offer you a job it will be with the Portland branch." The look on her face confirms my suspicions as to why she's pleading for a job she doesn't need. "But that's not what you want. You want to be in Seattle close to me, do you actually think I'm stupid enough to have you in the same building as my fiancée the woman you completely disrespected during the entire meeting, more or less near me. Don't you have any dignity, I'm engaged or does that mean nothing to you. You didn't even know who you were selling to, why I would hire you when something of such magnitude escaped you."

Ana is standing by the bank of elevators waiting for me with a shit eating grin on her face. I smile back at her. "I would say that was a very good outcome."

"I have to agree," she adds giggling. "When do we have to check out, I could do with some pampering at the spa."

"Not till tomorrow, while you do that I have a meeting at your old university. We can enjoy some room service when I get back." I would feel bad about taking advantage of this situation except she does it to me all the time, I don't want to wait till May to get married, for once my mom's need to get things moving as quickly as possible when it comes to Ana has worked in my favor, now all I have to do is talk Ana into it.


	29. Chapter 29

**JUNE 2****ND**** 2005**

"How is she?" I ask mom the minute she walks through the door.

"She's fine… just got a bump on her head." I practically deflate in my mother's arms. "What happened?" All week I'd made headlines, for some reason having a glass and steel structure being built in the heart of Seattle gets you an unwanted amount of attention. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one being hounded.

"Mia called me earlier and said there were a few reporters camped outside their school. I'm guessing one of the kids or their parents must have talked." We had gone to great lengths to keep Ana and Mia out of all this. "When Elliot and I got there to pick them up…mom their numbers have tripled, they kept pushing and shoving and one of them grabbed Ana and she kicked him, he let go of her and she lost her balance and fell…"

"Grace, Christian…"

"Ray she's fine, just a small bump on her head, they want to keep an eye on her for a few hours to make sure nothing else comes up."

"Take this, call them and give them my name, because it's clear you need security and not just any kind. I'm going to see Ana. Fucking reporters." With that, he's out the room. I open the folder and find a long list of security personal, names and background information.

* * *

"So he has to follow me around everywhere I go?" Ana asks clearly not happy.

"Yes."

"Don't I get any say in this?" I laugh.

"If I don't get any say in this, what makes you think you do? I'm six two and a good few pounds on you and I have to have a CPO." I say running my fingers through my hair more like tugging. "Ana it's for your safety… I can't go through what I went through outside your school again, so yes the burly man is going to follow you around and scare the crap out of reporters and paparazzi." I tell her pleadingly.

"I love you and it's not because of your bed hair but I don't think patches of bald spots on your head looks good. The burly man can follow me just so you can stop pulling your hair."

"Thank you," I tell her chuckling.

The burly men as Ana affectionately calls them has had an effect, I still get reporters in my face but they are only brave enough to do so when there is a large number of them and that only happens when I attend functions.

The constant attention to me and my business has given me some clout and bargaining power and I used it to my advantage, I filed a harassment report on the reporter that grabbed Ana, I know I won't get anywhere with it but they need to know that kind of behavior will not be tolerated.

**SEPTEMBER 17****TH**** 2005**

"Are there going to be boys?" She rolls her eyes at my question.

"There were boys at my party, so yes there will be boys at hers," she tells me clearly annoyed at my line of questioning.

"Ana I was 16 once I know what happens at these parties, they are not as innocent as you make them sound."

"Mine was."

"Yes, because there a large amount of parental supervision."

"Don't remind me, choked all the fun out of my party." I ignore the attitude.

"You do not drink anything handed to you, get your own drinks, if you come home smelling of alcohol I will tell Ray."

"You wouldn't," she says with a look of utter shock.

"Try me."

"I can't believe you, I kept my mouth shut when you bought that bottle of vodka."

"I was 15 and thought my world had ended."

"When you put it like that… I will be on my best behavior, no alcohol, I will get my own drinks and look I'm even wearing my panic alarm bracelet."

"Good, you know I worry… I just want you to be safe." I hug the life out of her.

"You are squashing me."

* * *

"When will it be ready?" I ask the realtor.

"In just under two years," she says like it's not a big deal.

"I'm putting a down payment of a million dollars for an apartment that won't be ready for two years."

"If you don't some else will." So she keeps telling me. "And doing this now means it will be finished to your specification, the style of the bathrooms, kitchen, paint colors and the security features can all be incorporated before you move in." I sign a check of a million dollars over to the sales rep for the new building not far from Pike Market. "Mr Grey, it's been a pleasure doing business with you." She keeps hold of my hand a little too long; I politely take my hand away. "What are your plans…" She's interrupted by Taylor busting through the doors. "Sir, Miss Steele activated her panic alarm."

* * *

**DECEMBER 14****TH**** 2011**

"Blue, gray and white," Mia asks with obvious disgust.

"Yes." Ana and I answer at the same time.

"But…"

"No buts Mia, we've picked our colors." This conversation was over as far as I was concerned but Ana didn't want to alienate our newly appointed wedding planner.

"Mia, my favorite color is gray; Christian's is blue that's why we picked them," Ana says matching my beaming smile.

"Now invites." Mom quickly asks before Mia can further protest.

"Hundred, under hundred even better." I say.

"You can't be serious." l am quickly losing my patience with Mia.

"I don't believe Christian and Ana have a hundred friends among them," Ray adds before Mia can say anything else.

"Why don't you just invite the people invited to the engagement party? I believe that was around ninety or so. Kate adds.

"Perfect." With the exception of Mia, everyone else seems to be easy going and understands this is our wedding. Mia looks around and quickly realizes the same.

"Okay, flowers," Mia asks.

"Roses." My girl and I are in sync. Roses might not be the obvious choice of flowers for a wedding but it's want we want.

"We can probably get colored blue and grey roses and get some white roses. The men can wear a red rose on their lapels.

"Thanks, Mia, that's brilliant," I say beaming at her. I always get my way, well except when it comes to Ana.

"I will have some food and cake samples for you in a couple of weeks since the wedding is now on the first weekend of March," Mia adds. Ana squirms next to me I know she's recalling the tryst at the Heathman. Score one for Christian Grey.

"It's all great but where are we doing all this." My dad asks. I thought we told them.

"Oh yeah, venue, Ana you wanted somewhere outdoors."

"Not somewhere, here." From the look on my mom's face, we don't need to ask if it's okay.

"So that's everything, Kate's mom is dealing with the bridal party attar and Christian you are sorting the men." I nod. "Ooh best man and maid of honor."

"Elliot."

"Bro, I'm honored."

"As you should be," I add.

"I could say no you know I might be busy that day."

"Elliot is best man, Kate is maid of honor, Ethan is the groomsman and Mia will be my bridesmaid," she says in her no-nonsense way. "I know you will be handling a lot that day Mia but…"

"Ana I'm thrilled."

"Excellent with that sorted Ana and I bid you farewell," I say with a bow making Ana giggle.

"Mr Grey, Mr Grey."

"I heard you the first time." I checked out of this meeting the moment I heard the word sell and now I have been rudely pulled out of my reminiscing just as it was getting to the good part. The part where I had Ana bent over the car and…"

"So what do you think Mr Grey?" This is the second time in a little over a month I've turned up at a meeting only to find the proposal represented to me to be vastly different from what got me to the meeting in the fist place. And these lying asswipes got me to New York by using my charitable good deed and now they are talking about selling their product. They have quite cleverly designed what is effectively concrete tents and one you can put up in less than an hour. I was excited when they contacted me, saying they needed help to get to the areas where this will be vastly needed like the refugee camps in places like Sudan. And now all I'm hearing is things like selling, profit margin, gross income and net income.

"Who exactly are you planning on selling your product to?"

"Well, the government that require…"

"You are either stupid or extremely ignorant."

"The government, the government of these countries is the reason their people find themselves in this position to begin with."

"Which one are you, stupid or ignorant. If I get my way which I will, your patent application will not see the light of day much less granted. It's a beautiful idea quite perfect for its intended purpose, therefore, it will find its way to the necessary areas with or without you. Good day gentleman." I am very happy to help get their tents to the necessary areas without them if need be. It's not like they need the money. The beauty of this product is you don't need a crack team of experts to put one up, all it requires are people willing to work.

* * *

I've been back to the office for a couple of hours and I'm still in a foul mood. I loved New York the last time I was here, Ana and I was celebrating her birthday, more importantly, our engagement. I've been here since Monday and all I can think about is Ana, Anastasia, Anastasia Rose Steele, Anastasia Rose Grey, Mrs Grey, Hello Mr and Mrs Grey. Yes, I miss my fiancée.

I hate those fools for dragging me here. "Mr Grey, you have a visitor." Which part of do…?

"I don't care if it's the president of the United States of America tell them to fuck off." Just then my door crashes open and I'm about…

"Now, now Mr Grey is that any way to treat your guest."

"Ana." Is all I manage before my lips find hers. "Oh god, I've missed you."

"Yes, I can tell. I've missed you too."

"What happened to your meetings?"

"Jack took them off my hands as I was in a foul mood and of no help to anyone."

"That man is proving more and more brilliant each day," I say making Ana giggle. I can't help but kiss her again. "What a pair we make."

"It's official under no circumstances are you leaving me," she tells me running her hands through my overgrown hair.

"Ditto."

"Ditto?" She questions slowly.

"You know, I agree."

"I know what ditto means. I just didn't know it was part of your vocabulary." She says raising her eyebrows at me. She knows why I said it and yet she's just going to make me say it out loud.

"There was nothing else to do so I watched a couple of films," I mumble.

"Uh huh, what films?" She asks trying not to laugh.

"You know."

"No, I don't Mr Grey, enlighten me."

"I was watching Ghost and Dirty Dancing." I murmur.

"Ghost and Dirty Dancing… Oh, you mean the girlie trifle anyone remotely calling themselves a man wouldn't be caught dead watching, that Ghost."

"Yes that Ghost, happy now."

"Delirious." I've missed her and her smart mouth.

"Let's go for dinner, I am famished," I say dragging her out of the office.

**ANA**

**EARLIER IN SEATTLE**

I've buried myself in work to stop myself thinking about Christian, he went to New York on Monday, he moaned about it but in the end, he went, after all, it's a project for charity. God, I miss him terrible and find myself looking at flight information when a knock on my door distracts me. "Come in."

"Ana Alex Fox is in the lobby making a lot of noise, she doesn't believe Mr Grey isn't in the building," Sawyer says smirking.

"Send her up."

"One sacrificial lamb coming right up," he says making me laugh. I sit up straight behind my desk and wait for her.

Sawyer opens my door and Alex storms in. "Where is Christian?"

"On a business trip. He will be back on Friday if you wish to wait for him." She's a little taken aback by my demeanor. I guess after slapping her hand away she expects me to try and scratch her eyes out. Sawyer smiles and closes the door but I can tell he's standing just behind it.

"I can't get a job anywhere and I know it's because of him."

"How do you know that? Did they tell you it was because of Christian?"

"No but I know he did it, his mother put him up to it."

"No… I did." Something else she didn't expect.

"So you are jealous after all," she says smirking. I let her enjoy the moment a little while before I snatch the carpet from under her feet.

"Nothing to do with jealousy, I hate Fredrick Parker and you decided to leave your family and a guaranteed job to help him do what exactly. You know Christian, do you really think he is that fickle." There are no words to describe the look on her face and it takes an effort not to laugh. "If he paid you the additional half a million you shouldn't be that bothered about not being able to get a job, you did this for the money and now it's all you have." She drops down on the seat in front of my desk. "I didn't ask you to sit down." She gets up so quickly she sends the chair sprawling.

"Please, I will leave Seattle I just need Christian…"

"Oh you will leave Seattle or you can kiss the money that rat gave you goodbye. Turns out the rat took the money from the family business while he was working there; I believe it's called embezzlement."

"Ana Pl…"

"Ana is reserved for my friends, do yourself a favor get out and keep going. "Sawyer." He's through the door in a heartbeat.

"Escort her out my building."

"Yes, Ana."

"If I find out you are still in Seattle come tomorrow morning you can practice medicine in a prison infirmary. One more thing, make any attempts to warn Parker and it will be the last thing you do." Good riddance.

**CHRISTIAN**

"Ana, Ana Steele."

"Oh wow, Mike." So this is Mike, good looking fucker. "I heard you moved here, how are you?"

"I'm good, great in fact." I clear my throat.

"Mike, this is my fiancé Christian Grey. Christian this is…"

"Michael Landis." I say, not missing the look that crossed his features, fucker still wants Ana.

"So tell me, are you conquering the publishing world," he asks Ana.

"Wouldn't say conquering, but I am an editor."

"What about you?"

"I'm an Architect with a firm here in town." He's a lot more than that; he's wearing a five thousand dollar Brioni cashmere and silk suit.

"All that doodling paid off."

"God Ana, it was great seeing you."

"You too." I watch them exchange emails and it takes every effort not scream at Ana. Can't she see the fucker still wants her? She finally turns to me and tries to take my hand as we walk into the restaurant but I pull my hand away and shove them in my pocket. I'm acting like an ass but right now I can't help it.

* * *

Ana storms into the bedroom and slams the door, what was I thinking she gave me no reason to be jealous and the moment he walked away I completely ignored her the entire meal. Way to act like an asshole Grey.

"Ana, I'm sorry; I was feeling a little jealous."

"OFF WHAT, did you forget the reason why I broke up with Mike?"

"No."

"Did you forget that apart from kissing nothing happened?"

"No." But it didn't stop my mind from conjuring up more.

"And you still acted the way you did." She doesn't wait for my response and goes back to sleep. She has never been this angry at me. I don't know what happened, the moment she hugged him all I saw was his hands all over her.

My being jealous is nothing new, I was that way about our friendship, in all the time I've known Ana I've only ever encouraged her to pursue one other friendship and that didn't end well. I was extremely dubious of Kate when I noticed she and Ana were becoming more than roommates. My jealousy of Mike was unfounded and worse I treated Ana like she did something wrong. Mike might want her but it doesn't mean she feels the same. She was jealous in Portland but we had a hell of a lot of fun with it… we could because she didn't act like I did something wrong, she marked her territory why couldn't I do that instead of acting like an asshole.

I have tossed and turned all night, god this so far removed from the last time we were here, I couldn't put a foot wrong then. She's asleep but I talk to her all the same. "Ana I'm so so sorry. My actions tonight… fuck there are no words to describe just how stupid, idiotic and downright moronic my actions were. I had no reason to be jealous…"

"I don't have a problem with the fact that you were jealous, it was the way you acted after. You wouldn't talk to me and when I tried you shut me down."

"I didn't realize you were awake."

"Couldn't sleep with you..."

"Sorry." I wait and wait for her to say something anything the silence is deafening. "Ana say something."

"What would you like me to say?"

"You were so happy to see him…"

"I was just glad he didn't hate me." What? "I knew for months he wasn't the guy for me and yet I strung him along… while all his friends were getting hand jobs, blowjobs and sex I was the girlfriend who wouldn't do any of that and he never pushed never put any pressure on me. He was the perfect gentleman and I…"

"Baby you were 17 years old…"

"It doesn't change the fact that I felt bad, seeing him today just brought it all back."

"And I added to it by being a complete asshole."

"Seeing that small flicker of hurt in his eyes when I introduced you was heartbreaking. He'd asked me several times if it was you I wanted and I denied it, only to introduce you as my fiancé." So that was what I saw and I read it as him wanting her.

"I'm sorry, baby; you came here to surprise me and…"

"It's all right; we both know I can't stay mad at you for too long, I love you too much."

"I love you too," I say moving closer to her.

"Don't get any ideas." Damn.

* * *

AN: Is just me or is there no way to delete outgoing messages.


	30. Chapter 30

**SEPTEMBER 17****TH**** 2005**

**ANA**

"Sawyer, please tell me you are not coming in with me." I practically beg.

"No Miss Steele, I will be with the car," he tells me chuckling.

"Excellent, catch you later." I literally skip to the front door. I look nice but comfortable, white jeans, black tank top, black leather jacket and ballet shoes.

"ANA, you made it." Rachel the birthday girl slurs, she's clearly had a few.

"Yep, where's your hottie."

"My hottie?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah, Christian."

"Working." What the hell will he be doing here?

"Tell him all work and no play….and all that," Rachel says waving her hands about.

"Sure, let me get you some water, the night is young."

"You know what Ana you are right," she tells me patting my hand.

"Aint that the truth. Hey, Ana."

"Hey, Mike," I say blushing. God, I hate blushing.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asks smiling.

"No, I'm good for now." And I'm still blushing.

"Come, Ana let's dance." Rachel seems to have sobered up all of a sudden. "What's going on with you and Mike?"

"Nothing as far as I know."

"Well, he likes you," she tells me in what she thinks is a whisper.

"How do you know?"

"He told Sean, Sean told Mia; I'm surprised you don't know." I'm surprised Mia of all people was able to keep her mouth shut.

"How do you know?"

"Clark told me." Of course, he did. He's had a thing for Rachel for some time.

"What about you and Clark."

"Not my type." Poor Clark. "I need a drink."

"I'll get it, keep you away from the alcohol." She giggles.

I'm getting a cup of apple juice for myself and Rachel when I see Clark making a beeline for me. "Hi, Ana."

"Clark." He looks a little uncomfortable.

"How are you?" He asks.

"Good," I answer bemused. I know what he wants, but Rachel already put the kibosh on that idea. Sorry, Clark, you are not her type. "Have to give Rachel her drink."

"Oh, okay." His smile is a little unnerving.

"What did he want?" Rachel asks the minute I sit down.

"You, unfortunately., I say taking a large sip of my drink, it tastes funny, I have another small sip, there's something wrong with it.

"Rachel can I take a sip of your drink." She looks at me perplexed but shrugs and gives me her drink. I'm right there is something wrong with my drink, I leave it on the floor, but after several minutes, I suddenly feel funny. I notice Clark watching me intently with a look I can't decipher, even in my state, I quickly realize he spiked my drink. He was the only one close enough to do it.

I press the panic alarm on my bracelet and try to make it to the front door, but it's far too crowded. Shit, this can't be happening. It looks a clear path upstairs.

**CHRISTIAN**

"Where is Sawyer?"

"Already in the house, Sir. Miss Steele has locked herself in a bathroom upstairs." My legs are furiously bouncing, and my heart is in my stomach. Taylor barely has the car in park when we bolt out the door; before we reach the top of the stairs, we can hear Sawyer trying to coax Ana out of the bathroom.

"Miss Steele, I'm here now, would you please open the door."

"No, I want Christian." She's crying.

"Ana…"

"Christian." The relief in her voice is palpable. "Oh thank God." She cries, her words are slurred it's small, but I can hear it, I've got enough experience. Has she been drinking? She throws herself at me the moment the door opens.

"Hey, I'm here now." Her whole body shakes with fear, what in god's name happened? I grab hold of her shoulders, she sighs, tears running down her face and I can't smell a drop of alcohol but her eyes look unfocused, she needs help standing straight, my god she looks terrified.

"I feel…sooo... tired." She cries. Not a hint of alcohol, with a growing horror and sickening feeling I realize someone has drugged her. "Clark… spiked…my…" She says pointing to one of the boys standing by the door, he tries to run, but Taylor has him by the collar before he takes a second step.

I pick Ana up and head back to the car, Taylor still has the boy by his collar, I can hear the blubbering idiot apologizing. Apparently, he didn't mean it. How do you not mean to drug someone? I gently place Ana in the back seat; two more of my security personnel has arrived. The boy is escorted to their car and sits in the back between Ryan and Reynolds. "Taylor, find out what the boy gave Ana," he calls Sawyer on the car phone.

"T, it was sleeping pills Ambien, it was in liquid form, the idiot poured most of the small bottle in Ana's drink. Ana's friend said she only took a sip and thought there was something wrong with her drink." That's my girl. If she had been drinking alcohol, it would have masked the taste.

We arrive home, Ray and dad are on a fishing weekend, and the fool is still crying. Now that I know Ana only had a small but clearly effective dosage of Ambien, I'm a little relaxed, but I still call my mom to check. After assuring her nothing happened and that Ana quickly realized what was happening, she says Ana should just sleep it off; I carry her up to her room to sleep. By the time I get back downstairs, Elliot has arrived and glaring menacingly at the idiot.

"This you've got to hear," Elliot says still glaring at the idiot.

"What?"

"He didn't mean to drug Ana he was aiming for her friend Rachel." Taylor answers.

"Really, so how did you end up drugging Ana?" I ask with a surprisingly calm voice.

"She was getting Rachel a drink; she took a sip from one of the cups… so… so…"

"You went for the other cup, but somehow Ana ended up with that cup you drugged." I finish. He nods as though it's all right to try and drug a girl at all. "Maybe I'm stupid, but I can only think of one reason why you will drug any woman." I retort.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking." He barely manages to get out. Any further protestation is cut off by a knock at the door.

"That will be the cops," Taylor tells us.

"Oh god, please no." He cries.

After the cops take our statement and drag the boy away, I head upstairs to keep an eye on Ana who is sleeping soundly with her lips slightly parted. I take off my suit jacket and lie down next to her. "This is the last time you go to an unsupervised party," I tell her sleeping form.

* * *

**DECEMBER 8****TH**** 2011**

"By the way, how did your meeting go?" Ana asks while she makes me breakfast.

"They were doing it for money not to help as they claimed."

"Shame it was such a clever idea."

"I'm going ahead with it, with or without them," I say with a mouth full of waffles.

"Can you do that?" She asks surprised.

"They will not get a patent on it, and it will, therefore, leave the door open for anyone who wants to use it."

"Exactly how are you going to manage that?"

"I'm not; they will soon see the errors of their ways and decide their product is best used…" I'm interrupted by my phone. It's an email from Welch.

"What is it?

"It's more information on Parker. We now have the proof we were looking for." I say smiling.

"That reminds me, Alex came to Grey House yesterday."

"What did she want?" She relays their meeting to me. "You are quite scary when you want to be."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Grey," she says smirking at me.

We are heading back to Seattle tonight, just as I thought the idiots from yesterday's meeting sent me an email apologizing for misleading me and have decided to work with me.

I find myself staring at Ana as she edits some manuscripts on the computer, all I can think about is how much I want her. She groans and puts the Laptop on the floor. "Give me paper any day," she mumbles. She turns to look at me and finds me staring; there is no missing the lust in my eyes. She bites her lips before straddling my thighs.

"What do you want Mr. Grey?" This is the part I need to work on; I go in like a bull in a china shop. Ana gets me so worked up that by the time she really touches me I'm fighting a losing battle. But I'm quickly learning, the small things I don't even fight her on so when I do fight for something I really want, well I get my way.

I take her nipple into my mouth sucking gently on it; I roll her other nipple between my finger and thumb. Her breathing is harsh and erratic, I kiss my way down her toned stomach, her workouts have certainly paid off. I kiss her across her hip bone and down between her legs, she lifts her hips, her way of telling me where to go but I ignore it and kiss down her leg and work my way up the other leg.

The sight of her wet pussy nearly does me in; I can no longer deny her or myself and run my tongue over her pussy before taking her clit into my mouth.

"JESUS," she screams as she cums hard, her juices flowing into my mouth. She barely has time to catch her breath when I slowly sink into her.

"You are incredibly wet and tight," I say as I slowly work my dick in and out of her.

"Baby a little faster."

"I need to take my time, I want to savor this moment." I groan out still moving tortuously slow. I roll my hips grinding onto her clit. Her whimpering and moaning is music to my ears. I feel her walls clench around me and I stop moving giving her time to come down.

"Christian, please move." Her need is so great she sounds like she's almost crying. I start to move still keeping a slow and steady pace; she's so wet I feel it on my pubic hair. I feel her clench around me again. "Please, please, please." She whimpers her desperate need to cum, I roll my hips, and she cums, her body quaking with pleasure, her eyes roll into the back of her head. I thrust a couple of times and empty myself into her. I roll onto my back and hold her. "Ana…"

"Don't speak, don't talk, don't say a word," she says while trying to catch her breath. I have to admit I feel incredibly smug right now.

* * *

"Mr. Grey, your brother is here."

"Send him in." The words have barely left my mouth when Elliot stomps in with his muddy boots. "I just had the floors polished."

"It's mud bro, it's good for you."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know I don't have an in-house architect."

"Don't you usually use Gia Matteo?" I ask smirking.

"And I would expect… well with Kate and everything…" I nod my understanding, unlike Ana if Kate finds out about the nature of his relationship with Gia even though it was years ago…Lord help him. "Well, I sent the info to a company that sourced out the job to various architect, with your name attached…"

"There are a lot of ideas and designs." I finish.

"Not really the problem, two came back that was damn right perfect."

"So what's the problem?"

"One is from Gia, and the other is from Mike Landis." Shit. "Bro I want to go with Mike, he's only twenty-three, and his design was something else. Gia has been doing this for years and yet…"

"E… I really don't want Mike."

"What have you got to be worried about?"

"Have you seen the fucker, he's a good-looking fucker and as you mentioned successful at 23." He looks at me as though I'm speaking Yiddish.

"Last I checked you had those things going for you as well."

"Then why are you here worried about how I feel about Mike."

"I'm not here for you," he says smirking.

"Then what…"

"Mia mentioned Ana feels guilty about the way she treated Mike." Shit.

"Yeah I know, we saw him while we were in New York. E I really don't want the guy around."

"I'm going to give you the designs, you and Ana look it over and pick one then I will let you know which is which that way it's fair for everybody."

"Does Kate have to know you are working with Gia?" I ask.

"No, but we both know she will find out, just as Ana will find out you picked Gia over Mike because the green-eyed monster has reared its ugly head." Fuck he's right. "Got to bounce Chris, catch you later." He leaves the designs on my desk. I look at them, and there's no distinct mark to help me determine who is who. Elliot knew what he was going to do before he got here.

I don't have time to ponder over my jealousy when it comes to Mike, I have no reason to be jealous, but I am. Considering the mood I'm in, Parker is the last person I want to see. He walks in and the first thing he does to look over to the couch, Ana is not here asshole. "Christian…"

"I don't remember ever being on first name bases with you." He actually has the nerve to look offended.

"Your people will not allow me anywhere near my family's business. What the fuck is that about?" He's useless at everything but stealing, he did a very good job of taking three million dollars and hiding the theft, but we found the money, and in the process of looking for it, we found something else.

"I don't have time to waste on you, so I'll make this quick. You stole three million dollars from the company. Give a good reason why I shouldn't have you arrested." He actually looks smug.

"My father will never allow it."

"Do you really believe that… all I need to do is make one phone call, and my people walk out of your father's company as a refusal to prosecute you will render our contract null and void" He shifts uncomfortably. His father would rather hand him over to the authorities than let me walk, and he knows it.

"Mr. Grey I will put the money back."

"You are damn right you will." I sit back in my chair and observe him for a beat. "What is your obsession with Ana?"

"I'm not obs…"

"You paid Alex Fox two hundred and fifty thousand to come turn my head, what would you call it?" He looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"I… I…just wanted…"

"I don't care what you want, what you need is a holiday, a long, long vacation."

"I'm not leaving, now I see it, you are actually threatened by me." He can't possibly be serious; Ana is right there is something wrong with him.

"Ana doesn't like you in fact after your latest stunt she can't stand you; she calls you a rat…" I should feel bad because he looks quite sad but knowing what I know, fuck him. I toss a folder in front of him. He opens it, and I see the sweat beads forming on his hairline. "You will take that vacation, or else this will become public knowledge. Knowing this information I no longer see your want of Ana as funny, you've been accused of rape three times, and somehow you've paid your way out of it. I'm not going to wait for you to try it with Ana. So yes I want you gone. Either that or I will make your life miserable. Get out." I get back to my work as he leaves.

* * *

I would like nothing more than to spend my afternoon with Ana, but she is spending the afternoon with Mrs. Kavanagh to design her wedding dress. I'm at a loss as to what to do with myself, I feel out of sorts, and I can't put my finger on the reason. I decide to head home and make use of the gym.

"Bro surprised to find you here on a Friday afternoon." Elliot finds me at the gym.

"I couldn't really concentrate; I decided to call it a day." I can hear the weariness in my voice.

"Yeah… I can see that you are not really hitting the bag." I pull my gloves off and sit on the weight bench. "So… I hear a certain Steele suffers from the case of the green eyed monster like the rest of us mere mortals." And just like that, I'm smiling, got to love Elliot for his ability to make you smile at the worst of times.

"I think she was more pissed off than anything else, I met the woman previously while I was waiting for Ana and she invited me up to her hotel room." Elliot's jaw drops.

"I take it Ana doesn't know that bit."

"God no or else the meeting would not have taken place," I answer chuckling. "When the waiter mentioned our table was ready I noticed she recognized the name but I didn't think anything of it. Hell, we spent that dinner talking about the acquisition of her publishing house."

"I take it the moment you arrived the woman made it known you've met before, didn't Ana recognize her."

"You have no idea, and no, I don't even think Ana saw her that night."

"So get to the flirting." Elliot is as bad a gossip as the women in the family.

"E the moment we sat down she started, didn't pay one bit of attention to anyone else. She was under the impression GEP was mine. Her lawyer, poor man tried in vain to get her attention to no avail. She was relentless, keep touching my arm no matter how far I moved it from her."

"Why didn't you just take your hands off the table better yet move seats," I smirk at him. "You were enjoying Ana's jealousy far too much," he says laughing.

"Hey it's not every day that happens, I have never enjoyed myself so much on an acquisition. Usually, those things are beyond boring. I would have typically sent a team, but I'm trying to encourage Ana to take more of an active role in the business." He nods.

"Is it true she wanted a job here in Seattle?"

"She mentioned it during the meeting, but she was too busy flirting to make sure it was part of the contract of sale. Ana took great pleasure in telling her to kiss Jack's ass. She tried to beg me."

"But GEP isn't yours, didn't she get that." Elliot sounds incredulous.

"E, she somehow missed the fact that Ana's name was all over the contract, even if I could, why would I give her a job."

"After such a monumental screw-up, God no," Elliot adds. "But you had fun?"

"Yeah, everything about Ana's reaction was…"

"I get the gist, no need to illustrate," he says rubbing his face. We are both silent for a while when he finally tackles the root of my weariness.

"You know you or Ana will never have to meet him if you end up picking his design. I can be the middleman, and he might not want to leave New York."

"I know I also know my jealousy is irrational, but it doesn't change the fact that I am jealous."

"Then do what Ana did." I look at him perplexed. "Have fun with it. Ana knew there was absolutely no chance of you indulging that woman just as you know Mike isn't on Ana's radar. She feels bad about how she treated him. I don't see why she does, but she does. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know that and yet…"

"It's your insecurity about Ana when it comes to this aspect of your relationship; I feel the same way when it comes to Kate. There are times I can't shake the fear of my past coming back to bite me in the ass. I didn't exactly treat most of the woman with respect, and that's Kate biggest gripe." Yeah, I remember the day she laid into him about it. "What if one day she finds my lack of respect for her sex as something she can't get over? But you know what I stopped fearing that because she knows me knows my past, heard me talk about my conquest in less than a respectful manner and yet we are together. When it comes to you and Ana, you have an even stronger background. If I'm not worried, then you certainly have nothing to worry about." He's right.

"Except…"

"Ana is not with you because you are good looking and rich, she's in love with you. You Chris, not the package that comes with you. Mike is not you, it's that simple." All of a sudden my weariness has dissolved. "Don't ever say to Ana Mike is now successful and good looking that's just insulting, and that was never the comparison. If it was, she could have taken up with that rich guy from Los Angeles when you had nothing in comparison."

"Thanks, Elliot, the fear of losing her becomes so primal I forget everything else." He doesn't have time to respond when we hear giggling.

"Hi, baby," Ana calls seductively. "Finished with your workout."

"We haven't started."

"Excellent I don't think we've worked out together before," she says smiling. She looks incredibly not in her tight little shorts and sports bra. This is going to be some workout.


	31. Chapter 31

**SEPTEMBER 19****TH**** 2005**

**ANA**

"Are you okay?" A worried Christian asks.

"I'm good. Actually, I spoke to Rachel yesterday, the person who should be afraid of showing their face at school is Clark."

"Rightly so." Christian murmurs. He's been extremely attentive; yesterday was the first time since he graduated from Harvard that his day hasn't consisted of work or stuck to his phone. I woke up to find him in the middle of a nightmare; he calmed the moment I placed my head on his chest, something I still find perplexing if that had been anyone else they'd find themselves on the receiving end of his fist. For once we didn't talk, I knew he was awake, he just held me till Grace came back to check on me.

During breakfast, dad and Carrick came home from their fishing trip, from the look on their faces I knew Christian had called them. The anger and fury emanating from them after they finally believed I was alright made me fear for Clark's life, not because I was worried about him I didn't want dad or Carrick going to jail for murder.

Rachel and her parents had been extremely shaken up to find she was the intended victim, her parents more so because there should have been some kind of supervision, leaving a 20-year-old in charge was not supervision. Christian being Christian couldn't keep quiet, he had to add to their guilt by telling them how irresponsible they were and told Rachel considering the amount of alcohol she was consuming she in all likelihood would not have tasted the difference. Great now I wish I hadn't told him I stopped her drinking more alcohol.

There was nothing fun about walking through the corridor with everyone staring, they weren't doing it because of what happened, which I'm sure by now the entire school knew about. No, it was because I was flanked by dad, Christian, Carrick, Taylor and Sawyer. It was a sight meant to intimidate and from what I could see it was doing its job as Headmistress Amos came out of her office to meet us.

Unlike Mia I had no desire to be in her office, I knew what was going to be said, we'd spent time yesterday discussing it. I never wanted to see Clark again, and they were here to make sure of it. Christian had a great reputation in this school, and he'd gone on to became something of a phenomenon in the business world, I doubt the board of this school would want to piss off one of their bragging right or his father a well-known attorney for that matter. Hell, my father just donated a huge sum of money and manpower to help with the refurbishment of the gym and the auditorium.

I quickly grabbed by books from my locker; I didn't want to be the last one walking into class with everyone staring. I love school, and I hope this incident doesn't change things for me because I would hate for him to change my life any more than he's already done.

I sat with Rachel as usual as Mr. Pierce droned on about George Washington; I'm more of an Abraham Lincoln fan.

"Hey, Ana." I turned to face Mike. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I answered blushing.

"Good," he says smiling. "We've got your back." He said looking around to the guys sat with him. They all nodded.

"I'm telling you he likes you," Rachel whispered as the bell went. "And going the right way about it." Strangely she sounded almost angry about it. What's that about?

"Are you alright?" I ask to change the subject.

"I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't come," she says on the verge of tears.

"I did… that's all that matters." I tell her sounding more confident than I felt.

We walked out of class to find the corridor filled with students who are supposed to be in their next class and no one seem to be moving. That's when I saw Clark or what looked like Clark; he was being escorted out by security and Sawyer. My God, his face was black and blue, and his eyes look swollen shut, he walked with an obvious limp. Why would he even show his face, this was the perfect excuse for him to stay at home, why come to school? Sawyer winked at someone over my shoulder; I looked around, but I couldn't see who.

I walked to my least favorite class hearing murmurs of 'shame they didn't break his leg, asshole, break his fingers one by one.'

When Mike lifted his hands to answer a question I noticed the back of his hand, his knuckles were bruised rather badly and so was Sean's, so that's who Sawyer winked at, he was aware of their actions and clearly approved. I have to say so do I.

Half way through maths I was called to the Headmistress's office. "Ana, please sit," she said smiling. "I'm sure you saw Clark earlier or, at least, heard he was in the school. It's been made clear to him and his parents that he is no longer a student here at Seattle Prep. Frankly, that boy is going to be hard pressed to find a school in Seattle willing to take him. This kind of news spreads fast."

"I Put two and two together when I saw him being escorted off the grounds. Thank you, Mrs. Amos."

"Not necessary, I'm just grateful you were astute enough to realize what was happening." I took my sweet time walking back to class.

"Ana, I was just coming to talk to you."

"Mr. Ashley, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to know my door is open anytime you want to talk." Ahh yes, counseling, no thank you.

"Thanks, Mr. Ashley I'll keep that in mind." Should I be more shook up than I am, maybe knowing that I wasn't Clark's intended target has…

"Why am I not surprised you took your time coming back to class," Sean says handing me my books.

"Maths is not in my future," I tell him smiling. "How is your hand?"

"My… hand." He asks trying to hide his hand behind him. Too late.

"Yes," I say pulling it from behind his back just as Mike joins us. I look at his hand smiling. "Wasn't necessary but I'm not complaining. Thank you, guys."

* * *

I'm surprised to find Christian in the kitchen stuffing his face when I get in; he's usually at work at this time. "What are you doing home?"

"How are you?" He asks ignoring my question.

"Good," I answer.

"School?" He asks.

"That was good too." I know he's asking because Clark showed up. "I take it you knew about the beating," he smirks at me.

"Frankly, it's tame compared to what I would have done."

"I don't doubt that," I say smirking back at him.

"Where is Mia?" He asks.

"Debate team."

"What?" He asks after a coughing fit.

"That girl can argue a corpse to life; you even asked her to consider practicing law."

"Knowing her she will stay interested for all of five minutes," he says chuckling.

"Give her some credit," I say offended for Mia.

"I would if the evidence said otherwise."

"There's a first for everything," I argue.

"Hell will never freeze over, so no there isn't a first time for everything." He looks rather smug.

"Have you ever seen hell?" I ask just as smugly.

"No but…"

"No buts, you've never seen hell, so for all you know it's a frozen pit," I say cutting him off.

"The Bible says…"

"Where does it say in the Bible?"

"I don't know, but that's what everybody says," he says pointing his fork at me.

"I've never said it, so who is everybody."

"Everybody," he says waving his fork.

"So do you conduct your business based on what everybody says?"

"What has that got to do with this?" He says frowning.

"You are the one basing an argument on what everybody apparently said about hell." He's still frowning.

"Point taken," he says annoyed.

"How much did that hurt," I ask gloating.

"Like a bitch," he says chuckling. For the first time, I notice he looks worried, and he avoided my question.

"What's wrong?" He takes a deep breath.

"Clark's father is arguing his son should be allowed back in school until he's found guilty."

"Why, I thought he already confessed."

"He redrew his statement, stating the security team and I threatened him if he didn't confess." Well, fuck me sideways.

**DECEMBER 8****TH**** 2011**

"Is Kate back?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah, I still can't convince her to try a minute at the gym." All she gets from Elliot is an uh huh as he makes is way out.

"There goes the workout," I say to his fast retreating form.

"Oh, I'm getting a workout, the fun kind." And he's gone.

Ana drops her towel and water bottle onto the mat and starts stretching. I watch for a minute and quickly realize it's in my best interest to hit the treadmill, or we will be doing Elliot's idea of a workout right here.

I'm finding it difficult to concentrate on my workout and damn near fall off when she does the split, lays her torso flat on the mat stretching out her back, fuck me. She braces herself on her forearms and shocks the hell out of me by coming out of the splits, balances her body on her forearms, legs in the air and does the splits. I have given up all pretense of working out and plant my ass on the mat and watch her in awe.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"It's a modified version of yoga to help with strength and balance," she says looking at the tent I'm pitching in my jogging pants.

"Have you been doing that in front of Bastille?" I ask with an intense amount of jealousy causing through me.

"Well yes, who you think thought me that?" She asks looking worried. Elliot's words from earlier come to mind and I decide to have some fun with it. I walk over to the door and lock it, can't have anyone walking in here with what I have in mind.

"You know what, I've got some moves that I think would work wonders for your…balance," I say smiling lasciviously.

"Have you now?" she asks, her breathing a little heavy and not from her workout.

* * *

"Will you stop it; our family will be here soon." Ana says trying to swat my hands away.

"Why do they have to come here? I want you to myself today."

"You've had me to yourself all weekend." Yes, I have, finding out my fiancée was incredibly flexible has turned me into a sex fiend who now has an intimate knowledge of the Kama Sutra.

"I know, but there are more positions in the Kama Sutra I want to try," I say still trying to take her top off.

"We can try anything you want when your family leaves," she says exasperated.

"You promise," I ask with a devilish smile.

"Yes, I promise. God, I'm going to regret this." She murmurs.

"Okay, seriously why are they coming here?" I'm sure she told me, but I forgot.

"Mia is bringing food samples for us to try," she says as though I'm a child.

"Oh yeah, why we have to feed people is beyond me," I say pouting, God I'm a petulant little shit today.

"We are inviting people to come witness our union and blissful happiness, the least we can do is feed them."

"Who says they have to come, the less, the better," I mumble.

"Why do I have the feeling you will be happy with just the two of us on a tropical island getting married."

"Oh, can we," I ask pleadingly. "We can leave now and be married by tomorrow."

"CHRISTIAN GREY." Oh shit.

"Hello, mom," I say trying to hide behind Ana because she looks murderous.

"Sir, your family, are there," Taylor says far too late with a Cheshire grin. Asshole.

"Mom I'm just joking." I'm not. "Of course, we will call you on our way there," I say with a straight face. She doesn't find it funny, and I notice Ana, dad, Ray Elliot and Ethan trying their best to keep a straight face.

"I brought some samples for you to try," Mia says after taking a deep breath. I back away from her as she walks towards me.

"If looks could kill," Ana whispers to me.

"I know," I say through my teeth.

I'm trying my best to be engaging; I am, but all I can think of is sex. I find myself working out positions in my head, which is not very clever on my part considering there's a room full of people, and I can clearly see my dick waking up. I'm glad we are all sitting around my rarely used dining table. "So what do you think?" Someone asks.

"Christian." Ana pinches my thigh.

"Sorry, what?" Clearly, I've missed something. Not the first time this week, I blame my sexy as fuck fiancée.

"Will you get your head out of the gutter and pay attention." Ana furiously whispers in my ear. I taste the food in front of me.

"Oh, this is good." I moan. "What is it?"

"Mini beef wellingtons," Mia answers proudly. I nod taking another one.

Eventually, everyone leaves except for Elliot and Kate. "I don't mean to be rude, but when are you two leaving?" Ana glares at me, but right now I don't give a fuck. I want her naked, and in the position I've got in my head right now.

"Dude, the girls, haven't seen each other in the last week, let them spend some time together. Why don't we shoot some pool?" Elliot says dragging me upstairs to the games room with some beer in hand. "Seriously dude what is up with you?"

"You don't want to know," I tell him.

"Try me." It's your funeral.

"Ana and I are going through the Kama Sutra." His beer goes down the wrong way, and he starts coughing. "Warned you," I say slapping his back.

"You are what?" He asks still coughing. "Dude you have been seriously flexible to do some of that shit," he says sounding rather impressed.

"Turns out Ana is," I say smirking.

"I don't remember that I grew up with the girl."

"Bastille." Is all I say.

"I've got to get Kate to see that man," he says more to himself.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Shit, seriously." I nod

Elliot was clearly distracted and lost all three games before he decided to call it a night dragging Kate out of the apartment. I only told him because he usually doesn't want to hear about my sex life. I was hoping he would leave immediately, but that backfired, well, at least, they are gone now. "All week you've had your head in the clouds, what's with you?" Ana asks clearly worried.

"Nothing to worry about… it's just I can't stop thinking about sex." She looks at me wide-eyed. "I'm sure I will be back to myself in no time." Not that I want to.

"If you say so," she mumbles.

"I've got something I want to try," I say ignoring her comment.

"Christian Grey, the Kama Sutra is not just about sex." Like hell, it's not. "It's about virtuous living, desire, liberation and a whole host of other things and you have reduced it to a sex manual. There are ten chapters dedicated to foreplay did you read that." I looked at the pictures like most people.

"I will read it tomorrow." She sighs resigned, knowing full well I'm not going to read it.

"Oh fuck." She moans as I suck on her clit, she wants foreplay she's getting it. "Oh, god…I'm cuming… fuck…oh fuuccckkk. She screams cuming gloriously in my mouth.

"Now…"

"Give…me …a second." She breathes. "Okay, where do you want me?" I lay flat on the bed and Ana lowers herself onto me with her legs split facing my feet.

"Now lower your torso onto the bed." I groan.

"Fuck you are deep." I can feel it. I put my hands under her thighs and lift her up and slowly lower her back on my dick. "Shit." She whimpers. I lift her again, but this time, I don't lower her instead I brace my feet on the bed and thrust my hips into her. My thrusts are short but effective as she moans and whimpers.

"God Ana I could fuck you all night." I groan still thrusting into her hard and fast.

"I'm cuming." She cries.

"Yes, yes, yes," I say fucking her hard. "Cum for me, I want to hear you."

"Chris…" Whatever else she said is lost as I pump my semen deep in her pussy. I collapse on the bed in sheer exhaustion. I must have spent the better of an hour focused on foreplay.

* * *

"I'm getting married that week, and he expects me to come to Portland?" I ask sounding extremely irritated.

"Yes Sir, he claims he is busy until the end of February." The idiot answers.

"This is a straight forward buying of property something I hired you for. If you can't do what I hired you for, what is your use."

"Sir, I have tried everything in the book, he refuses to sell."

"The man is broke, and in debt, the properties are dilapidated, he has every reason to sell especially when I'm paying above market value. I am not going to Portland so find a way for him to sell. If I have to go to Portland you are out of a job."

"Yes, Sir." After such a wonderful weekend I come back to work only to hear one fuck up after another and not a single good reason behind any of them.

"Mr. Grey, Taylor is here to see you."

"Send him in." He walks in, and from the look of him, it's not good news.

"Sir, Miss Steele received a letter from Doctor Morris Gate."

"Who is he?"

"He's a psychologist for Mr. Rodriguez." Fuck me this day just keeps getting better and better.

"What does he want?" I ask barely holding on to my anger.

"Mr. Rodriguez has requested a meeting with Miss Steele." Like hell.

"Over my dead body."

"I agree, sir, this is not a security matter, he's not a threat to Miss Steele, and if he were the Doctor would have called. I don't see any reason for her to go."

"I'm having lunch with Ana in an hour I will inform her of the letter," I say taking the letter from him.

"If he had escaped or were a viable threat his Doctor would have called," Ana says eating her pasta salad.

"The letter simply requests a meeting," I tell her.

"I don't care what it request; I'm not going… if that gun had worked, I wouldn't be here for him to request anything. Fuck him." She puts her food down. "I do not want to know about any other correspondents from the hospital," she says annoyed and irritated.

"Done and dusted." I kick myself wishing I never mentioned the letter to her in the first place; her good mood is well and truly out the window.


	32. Chapter 32

**SEPTEMBER 23****RD**** 2005**

"Benson is in trouble; he's in debt and is looking at different investors to help his business raise the money it needs. In fact, you were one of the people he planned to approach before his son drugged Miss Steele." I sit back in my chair with a smile for the first time this week. I thought he just might have money problems when he put in a bid to build Grey House a bid I didn't ask for; the job was always going to Elliot. Hell, he came here begging, I could smell the desperation a mile away.

"Thank you, Welch." He nods before leaving my office. Ana handled the information about Clark redrawing his statement better than I did. His father has been making a lot of noise. Frankly, I didn't know how he was going to make his son drugging of Ana appear to be anything than what it was, but they were going try, he's hired an attorney, and the battle lines have been drawn.

I pick up Welch's file, reading just the first page my smile gets bigger as I take my phone and make the first of four phone calls.

I pack up what few personal items I have left in the office as this is my last day in rented office space, from Monday we start in my building Grey House. I decided to pick Ana and Mia up from school today and we can all go and see the completed building, there are few things still to be done, but all should be finished by tomorrow. Elliot has done an incredible job; the building was completed on time and under budget, having built something of this magnitude in the heart of Seattle without any hiccups is impressive, it's his résumé as he put it.

I see Ana before she sees me, one of her classmates sees me and blushes red, Ana turns to look at me and rolls her eyes as if to say you blushed because of him. I chuckle silently as she walks towards me. "Hey Christian, on chauffeur duty today?"

"Amusing, no I thought you might want to check out Grey House."

"Oh yeah, you are moving in on Monday," she says, dumping her backpack in the car.

"Where is Mia?" I ask anxious to get away from the staring, you'd think they've never seen a grown man before.

"Debate team."

"Right." I groan. "Okay let's go." I get the door for her.

"Why thank you, Mr. Grey." I close the door shaking my head, and yet I wouldn't have it any other way.

"At least, your staff will no longer be on top of each other," Ana says looking at the building before we head into the underground car park, at the moment parking is a bit haphazard as there are still no white lines.

"Yeah, we grew quicker than I anticipated, at the end of the month we will be adding over one hundred people to the current staff numbers," I say proudly.

"Nicely done Grey."

Why thank you, Miss Steele." I say smirking. We are surprised when we find Ray and Elliot fitting what looked to be incredibly heavy doors. "Dad…" Ana cuts short whatever she was about to say as it's clear Ray needs to concentrate on the job at hand.

"Ray this is impressive, thank you," I tell him looking at my office door with a magnificent carving of Ana and myself in the park.

"You are welcome, son." I nod as I don't think I can speak without crying like a little girl. I find one more surprise in my office, I was going to shop for a new desk this weekend, but it's clear it's not needed.

Ray and Elliot join us for a Chinese takeaway in my office. This is the perfect time to tell them about my fruitful afternoon. "Edwin Benson is financially in trouble, and I mean a lot of trouble."

"Didn't he just hire some prominent attorney for his son?" Ray asks.

"Yeah, that's because he had some investors lined up to help I was on the list before his sons attempted rape of Rachel."

"Is it anyone we can get to?" Elliot asks. He's probably the biggest goof I know, but when it comes to his family and his business, he's a different man.

"Yes, and I did this afternoon, he's soon going to find out there isn't a name in Seattle willing to help."

"That boy is 18 years old. Therefore, he's going to jail no matter what he does. He's a father, I see where he's coming from, but sometimes you have to acknowledge the gravity of a situation, own up to it and hope the justice system has a little mercy on you." Ray adds.

"He chose this route, and he's going to lose, how he can want the boy at the same school as Ana and Rachel is beyond me," Elliot says. I notice Ana is reticent.

"Ana…"

"He can't get away with this if he does he will do it again and might just succeed," She says with conviction.

"That's my biggest worry; he has to pay for this. Benson will have to declare bankruptcy, with that in his mind he's going to be less supportive when he realizes he's in this position because of his son." I add.

"I will buy his business from the bank, I'm looking to expand, give his employees jobs, I've got more work than I can handle," Elliot says.

"I was going to suggest that," I tell him.

"Good, now can we talk about something more cheerful?" Ana says.

* * *

"Mr. Grey, Edwin Benson is here to see to see you." Took him long enough.

"Does he have an appointment?" I ask knowing the answer.

"No Sir." My assistant answers. She's the most efficient one I've had so far, but I don't see her lasting. She never takes the initiative; I have to ask for everything, my routine is pretty much the same I expected that at this point she will have already learned to anticipate certain things.

"Then why are you disturbing me with this?"

"He refuses to leave."

"I do believe that we have security in the building."

"Yes, sir." I look up, and I realize I'm late, shit Ana is not going to be happy.

"Taylor."

"Sir," he answers calling for the elevator. There is someone who takes the initiative. Taylor drives out of the underground car park and slams on the brake.

"What the hell?"

"Edwin Benson, Sir." I get out of the car slamming the door in anger.

What do you think you are doing?"

"I need to talk Grey."

"Then book an appointment like everybody else," I say getting back to the car.

"Please Grey, don't do this."

"The circumstances in which you find yourself are of your making, not mine."

"You can't expect me to turn my back on my son." He laments.

"After he made an attempt to rape a girl, no, but you should have let his confession stand. You should have supported him by helping him understand that what he did was wrong not evade the law. If Ana hadn't been at that party, your son would have raped that young girl. He stole your wife's medication, brought it to the party and poured it in what he thought was her drink that sounds like planning to me; it wasn't a spare of the moment thing, HE PLANNED IT, and it's called a premeditated act. Actions have consequences. That is what you should be teaching him." I shut the car door. "Taylor let's go." He accused me of threatening the boy to get his confession squashed, and now he wants my help, fuck him.

**DECEMBER 23****RD**** 2011**

I wake up because of a desperate need to empty my bladder; I don't bother with my pajama bottoms. By the time I walk back into the room, my eyes have adjusted to the darkness, and I find my pajama bottoms hanging by the foot of the bed.

My eyes find Ana the sheets are down by her waist, she is lying on her back, my eyes drift to the swell of her breasts and down her taut, flat stomach and to… I quickly divert my sight before things get out of hand.

I move to her side of the bed and sit on the floor by her head and stare at that incredibly beautiful face, Ana is a confident girl but isn't arrogant about her looks. I am proud enough for her; I take pride in her looks and the fact that she is mine, what's more, I take pride in the person she is. I never thought anyone was good enough for her, and I was right; she has turned me into the kind of man that can say I am the best thing for her and for that I will always be indebted to her.

Isaac is two years younger than me; he is successful but a mess of a man, he hasn't had a meaningful relationship after the bitch screwed him up. I looked into him after dad told me his name. His relationship with his family is non-existent, his life is his work, he is a software designer and programmer. Isaac doesn't have a life, and I know that would have been my life if the bitch had gotten her hands on me. Ana would have eventually come into my life but would I have accepted her, what kind of relationship would we have had.

Ana is my world, and my life would not be worth living if she weren't in it. She is strong, resilient and the only person who knows how to put me in my place if I get out of line. I've lost count of the number of times I've done this over the years sitting on the floor by her bed watching her sleep. If we had been close in age, our relationship would have started much earlier and the likes of Clark Benson would to never have tried to drug her. The fear I felt that day was indescribable, for the first time in a long while I had a nightmare. It wasn't about the pimp; it was Ana, lost in the darkness and I couldn't pull her out of… it took me a long time to shake the fear.

Clark had been so sacred he had led as to believe he was after Rachel. The boy didn't care, Ana or Rachel would have done. When Ana had inadvertently revealed she hadn't taken a sip of her drink while pouring it, I knew he had lied. I regretted not following my instinct and beating him to a bloody pulp. It was a revelation I chose to keep to myself; Ana survived that episode intact, and I believe thinking Rachel was the intended target was the reason she wasn't severely affected.

Technology has considerably advanced since then; those bracelets worked, but it took a minute after pressing the button for the security team to be alerted and even longer to get a pinpoint accuracy on your location. Ana's awareness and alertness saved her that night, yes Sawyer was outside, but if she hadn't pressed that button, he wouldn't have gone into that house till was far too late. "Some things never change," Ana says, running her fingers through my hair.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I'm not sure what woke me," she says yawning. "Please tell me you are not awake because of Mike?" Elliot pushed us to pick a design as he wanted to get started right after the New Year so we did before coming to bed as he wouldn't leave before we had. I knew deep down it was Mike's design we'd chosen, it was perfect, and there wasn't a single thing that needed changing. Wish I'd waited till after the New Year, now I have to put up with that fucker coming to town for the holidays, his family still leaves here. I know it doesn't make any difference he would have been here regardless.

"No, I'm not awake because of Mike; I needed to take a piss." She laughs, and I can't help but notice the movements of her breast as she did so. "Since you are up," I say moving the sheets further down her body; I settle between her legs, her soft lips consume me; I kiss my way down her body before my mouth descends over her pussy, the satisfied moan that leaves her sends a jolt to my dick. I languidly lap at her pussy, taking long licks like a cat enjoying a bowl of milk. I take my sweet time it's a few minutes to five, and I have every intention of having my way with her till we are forced to get ready for work.

By the time I have her clit in my mouth, she has her fingers in my hair and ridding my face, furiously chasing her orgasms. She cums whimpering a bunch of expletives. I crawl up her body and bury my dick in her drawing out her orgasm; I can feel the spasms the orgasm creates around my dick. I have her thighs by her sides, and I can feel how deep I am. "Fucking Christ." She moans.

"How do you want it?" I grit out.

"Hard."

* * *

"Sir…there's a Mike Landis here to see Miss Steele." I can hear the hesitation in Taylor's voice.

"Why are you informing me, shouldn't you be talking to Sawyer," I say smiling.

"Emm…right Sir." Knowing Taylor, he's now standing by the bank of elevators making sure I don't bolt out of my office down to Ana's. Do I want to? No, I expected this; therefore, I'm not entirely surprised. Hell Ana was more wary of seeing him than I am, not that I want to see him.

Yes, there's a sense of jealousy coursing through my veins right now. But after this morning, it's not the overriding feeling. Heat, lust, love, marking my territory are the emotions I feel at this moment. After this morning, Ana can't move without thinking of me, after this morning it will be a miracle if she hears a word he says, after this morning I am positive she hasn't done any work because all she can think about today is how well I fucked her.

I fucked her till one orgasm rolled into another, eating her pussy till she screamed the place down, all she can think about is my cum running down the side of her mouth, fucking her ass… I need to change my train of thought because I now have a hard on that needs taking care of.

Which gives me an idea, I send a quick text to Ana. Fuck it, why not, I take my very erect dick out of its confines and take a picture of it. This is me having fun, how you like me now.

**ANA**

I try to walk as normal as possible, try my best not to announce to the entire office the fact that I was fucked within an inch of my life this morning. God, I should have taken the day off it's the last workday before Christmas I'm not going to achieve much today.

It's almost lunch and the only thing I have achieved this morning is daydreaming, reminiscing about this morning. In the last couple of weeks since Christian discovered I was quite flexible our sex life has gotten a little crazy, but there are no words to describe what happened… "Ana, there is a Mike Landis in the lobby."

"What?"

"Mike…"

"No, I heard you."

"Really because I must have knocked for a minute and called you three times before you even noticed I was in the office." Queue the blush.

"Sorry Sawyer my head is elsewhere."

"Uh huh, so Mike," he asks

"Yes, send him up." What is he doing here, we are not making any changes to his design, he must be in town for the holidays. A quick knock on my door and Sawyer escorts Mike in.

"Nice digs Steele," Mike says whistling. My office is only a fraction smaller than Christians; it's the same size as Jack and Ros. I initially refused it but I was told it was the only one available, I didn't believe it, but I knew there was no point arguing, Christian knew how to get his way.

"Thanks, so to what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask.

"I'm in town for the holidays thought I'd say hello."

"Thought as much, please sit." He sits on the chair in front of my desk.

"So…you and Grey." The one topic I was hoping not to talk about, and at the mention of Christian, my mind starts to drift to this morning.

"Yeah… Mike, I wasn't leading you on, I ended it the moment I realized how I felt about Christian."

"I know." What? "Yeah Mia told Sean, Sean told me," he tells me answering my silent question.

"After I saw you two in New York I looked you up… I know you only got together in May. I'm not…"He stops talking when my phone beeps.

"One second," I say looking at my phone.

'**Thinking about this morning and now I have a hard on waiting for your hot, tight pussy.'**

As if that wasn't bad enough he sends a visual; I know I am blushing the deepest shade of red right now. "Mike… sorry to cut this short but I am needed," and needy, I sound almost breathless.

"That's cool Ana; we'll catch up before I leave, grab a drink or something." If he's noticed my flushed appearance, he ignores it.

"Good seeing you Mike," I say noncommittally.

I flop back in my chair and breathe a sigh of relief. It's not that I don't like Mike, but if the situation were reversed, I wouldn't take it well if Christian went out for drinks with an ex. I can't, therefore, expect him to be cool with Mike and me hanging out.

"Hello, Andrea."

"Hello Ana, he's free you can go in."

"Thanks," I say opening Christians door. I find him staring out the glass wall with a serene smile on his face. I take a moment to study his features; he's beautiful.

"Like what you see?" He asks with a smirk.

"Lunch," I say ignoring his comment.

"Finished with Mike already?" He asks.

"You knew he was here." I must sound as surprised as I look because he chuckles.

"Security informed Taylor, who informed me, he came looking for you, so I don't know why I was told. I told him to tell Sawyer." He says looking rather smug.

"Wow…I'm surprised you didn't barge into my office."

"I had no reason to do so," he says nonchalantly.

I spent the rest of the day in his office as we both have nothing to do. It's nice just to sit and talk about nothing important, except the entire time we are talking I know he's picturing me naked, I know because I'm doing the same. We stop talking and stare at each other.


	33. Chapter 33

**SEPTEMBER 30****TH**** 2005**

"Edwin Benson had tried to sully my good name to get his son off; strangely that wasn't what pissed me off. What pissed me off was Benson going to Ray's place of work and in his vitriolic attack referred to Ana as a whore. Ray promptly broke his nose and what little money he had left I made sure the bank took. My threatening to leave if they continue working with him did it; I was making money for them, and he was borrowing money he couldn't pay back, it wasn't a hard choice. His boy is toast no matter what he does. The cops have the bottle of Ambien he used; they also know where he got it from and worse, one of the kids at the party had been ingenious and given Ana's cup with the drug to the cops.

I would have preferred it if he went to prison, but prison or no prison his life is over. No school will take him as far as I'm aware. He now has a criminal record making his job prospect rather hard. All this because the girl you want doesn't want you. If he had taken a couple of minutes to talk to Rachel, he would have found she was more interested in Ana than she was in him and maybe he wouldn't have concocted plans to rape whatever girl happened to drink a cup of apple juice laced with Ambien.

When Rachel and her parents came to Bellevue after the incident Elliot, and I couldn't help notice the way Rachel's pupils dilated, the way her breathing changed every time she looked at Ana, oh she had it bad for little Anastasia.

My door crashes open and in walks Elliot. "Bro want to buy me lunch?"

"Sure why not." I like spending time with Elliot; he brings out the playful side in me and after building me such a magnificent building I've got a lot more time for him and his tomfoolery.

"I spoke to guys that worked for Benson, and they are more than happy to join my company, turns out Benson hadn't paid them in the last couple of months."

"So shit was already going down before Clark's rape attempt," I say.

"Hey, the district attorney stated that they couldn't prove intent with the rape," Elliot says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah like he tried drugging her for a game of twister," I say.

"On to a more pleasant topic. You plan on telling Ana about her girl crush." He asks laughing.

"No way, don't want to ruin the fun when she finds out for herself. That's one conversation I'm looking forward to." I tell him smirking.

"Don't leave me out of it; I want to be there when it happens," He says in all seriousness.

Lunch with Elliot was a welcome distraction; we are both very busy, but with the additional workforce he has more time on his hands, I wish I could say the same.

After lunch, Taylor drives me to the airfield for my two-hour lesson with a pilot named Bud. Must admit everything about the man put me off at the beginning. But the moment it came to the lesson I fully understood why he was the best and came highly recommended.

* * *

I've had my head buried in paperwork for acquisition for an engine parts manufacturer in Colorado, the whole process had gone smoothly, but the paperwork is monumental none the less. My phone rings and I willingly answer because I need a break. "What's up Mia?"

"Rachel is here."

"Okay," I say bemused.

"She said she wanted to talk to Ana, and they went to her room." I still don't know where this is going. "She told Ana she likes her."

"I'm coming, are you at Ray's," I say running out the door.

"Yep thought you might want to know," she says laughing. I send Elliot a quick text.

"Taylor, we are going to Ray's." When I get to Ray's Elliot is already there."

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing so far," Elliot answers eyeing up Ray's new housekeeper.

"E please draw a limit on the staff," I whisper trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah I know, but she's not my staff." Does he actually think that's an argument?

"She's a member of staff for someone in the family." He looks at me like I just cut off his dick.

"Cut off my cock why don't you." Just as I thought. "Have you seen your staff?"

"Sleep with an employee, and they are fired."

"That's just not fair," he whines.

"I mean it," I say just as Mia comes into the kitchen.

"There is crying," She says sadly.

"When did you know?" I ask her.

"Oh please have you seen the way she looks at Ana." Clearly, everybody saw it but Ana. We hear footsteps, and we all try to look busy. Marita, Ray's housekeeper, shakes her head at us quickly placing a plate of sandwiches and pitcher of ice tea in front of us. We busy ourselves eating as Ana walks into the kitchen, one look at her and you can tell she's really didn't know; she appears shocked but, at least, she wasn't the one crying.

"Where is Rachel, isn't she joining us for lunch." Oh, Mia is good.

"No… no, she decided to go home." Ana answers.

"Why what happened?" Her look tells me I'm not getting an answer.

"Why don't you sit down and tell us what happened." Elliot clearly didn't see the look.

"I don't want to talk about it." She takes a couple of sandwiches and leaves.

"Bro go after her."

"Believe me; she won't talk."

**DECEMBER 31****ST**** 2011**

"So Christian what are you looking forward to next year?" Dad asks.

"Easy, my wedding day." Nothing is going to top that. Well, I can think of one thing.

"I believe we are all looking forward to that." Mom adds.

"I can't believe you are getting married; I remember the time you swore off marriage." Elliot reminds me.

"When was this? Ana asks.

"You were dating some ass wipe from England." I start.

"Collin," She says laughing.

"Yeah you two seemed serious, I knew how I felt about you then, and I knew if I didn't get married to you then I wasn't going to get married." She looks at me with her jaw on the floor.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Kate says to Mia.

"Tell me what?" I ask looking around.

"As you know, we all knew for some time that you had it bad for Ana, but you just wouldn't do anything about it no matter how hard we pushed you. So every time you were around, we talked about Ana and Collin as though it was going somewhere hoping to push you." Mia says not looking at me.

"Did you know about this?" I ask Ana.

"No, Collin and I weren't serious, we went on two dates. It was a waste of time; I wanted you." Ana says looking at everyone completely surprised by this revelation.

"Wait, two dates… you lot led me to believe they were dating for weeks."

"Trying to push you." My mom says. I bet it was all her idea.

"Is that why you went to Montreal all of a sudden," Ana asks.

"Yeah I didn't want to be around you and him," I say still feeling perturbed about that month. God, that was a hard month; I saw my future slowly disappearing.

"And still you did nothing," Elliot says. Before I can say anything, the doorbell goes.

"Party time," Mia exclaims.

"Hello everybody," Sean says. Mia screeches everyone's ear off and runs into his arms; he lifts her off the floor hugging her tight. I happen to catch Ethan's eye, and he looks ready to kill.

"Oh boy," Ana says, and I think she's talking about Ethan when I see Mike. Who invited him?

"Hello, Ana, Mr. Grey," He says eyeing up Ana.

"Mike didn't know you were coming." Before Ana can answer Sean pipes up still holding Mia.

"Oh yeah, Mia invited me, and she said it was cool to bring a couple of people. Look who I brought." He says pulling Rachel into the room.

"This is shaping up to be one hell of a party," Elliot says into his drink.

"Mia baby, can I talk to you?" Ethan says not making any effort to hide his anger and drags Mia off.

"Well, guys welcome." My mom says to diffuse the tension that is building.

* * *

An hour later the house is filled everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, well except for Sean, who is clearly not happy to see that Mia is taken. I think he had other ideas when Mia invited him. As for Rachel, she seems to be avoiding Ana, but she can't help staring when she thinks Ana is not looking. Where is Ana by the way?

I turn to look for her when I slam right into her, "Hey I was just wondering where you disappeared to."

"Come with me." She looks troubled. We walk outside, and I find Molly comforting Jack.

"What is going on?" I ask Ana, but Jack and Molly hear the question.

"Mr. Grey," Molly says in greeting, Jack can't look at me.

"Molly, Jack want is going on?" I ask again.

"The Sub I hurt… she was outside Grey House last week waiting for me; she is threatening to ruin my life if I don't give her more money."

"That can't be all…"

"No… when I told her she had nothing, and that she was compensated. She told asked me how long did I think I was going to keep my job if she told you everything she knew or worse went to the media with the fact that you were employing an abuser, and you know what I am but continue to employ me." It doesn't sound like much, but it will cause enough damage to my reputation and, therefore, my business. "God, I am so sorry, I was going to hand in my resignation, but Molly insisted I talk to you first," Jack says genuinely distraught.

"She is right." I take a deep breath. "Let me guess; you run your mouth off about us being in the same foster home your ire for the Grey's adopting me, your attempts to get to me through Ana. I can see how that sounds bad if I already didn't know, is there anything else." He shakes his head.

"What is her name; someone like her has a few things she wants to stay hidden."

"Leila Williams." I send an email to Welch to see what can be found.

"Jack, Molly, don't worry about this, there is no need to quit your job. She's going to be sorry she tried to use me in her little scheme." They both immediately perk up and walk back to the party.

"Greed, it's most people's undoing," Ana says smiling at me. "Thank you," she adds.

"No need babe, he's a good guy who was going down the wrong path, he saw the error of this ways and changed faster than I anticipated. He made a mistake, and this woman is trying to take advantage of it." Not on my watch. "Are those two dating?"

"For quite some time," Ana tells me chuckling.

"Is she into…"

"How would I know?" She asks cutting me off.

"Well find out," I say in all seriousness.

"And you say Elliot is a shameless gossip," she answers laughing.

"Hey bro, did you two disappear for a little hanky panky?"

"No Elliot should have thought about that," Ana says.

"So how are the attempts to get Kate to see Bastille?" I ask, and Ana cracks up laughing.

"Not good, bro, not good." He sounds defeated. "Don't think that's going to happen," he adds.

"Be right back," Ana says walking up to Rachel, who has her back turned and is surprised to find Ana stood behind her. Fuck, what I'd give to be a fly on the wall.

"Having fun Christian." My mom asks pulling me out of my thought.

"I am, mom, can't wait to ring in the New Year," I say smiling.

"You do want the wedding we are planning right?" What? Why would she…oh?

"Mom I was joking, seriously I was, you've all been instrumental in Ana and I being here in our relationship, of course, you should be a part of it as we take the next step." Her beaming smile is all I need; she puts her head on my shoulder as we watch the room.

"Isn't that the girl who had a crush on Ana?" She asks.

"How did you know?"

"I can't remember if someone told me or I overheard one of you talking about it. You are lucky you know." She adds.

"In many ways, which one are you referring to?"

"That Ana isn't interested in girls. Because that girl is smoking." She says laughing.

"You are right there," I say laughing with her. I see Mia, Mike and Sean join whatever conversation Ana and Rachel were having, a high school reunion of sorts.

Ana joins me with a minute to go. "You know I can think of much better ways to ring in the New Year." She purrs.

"What would that be?"

"You in me." That sends a jolt down my spine.

"Fuck Ana, we should have thought of that earlier."

"No worries Mr. Grey we have many more New Years to do just that." I take her face in my hands and kiss her as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Happy New Year." The room shouts.

"Happy New Year, Ana."

"Happy New year, Chris."

* * *

"So… what were you and Rachel talking about?" I ask while we get ready for bed.

"You are as much of a shameless gossip as Elliot is," she tells me looking positively sinful in a barely there baby doll.

"Yes, tell me," I say impatiently.

"No," she cocks her head to the side.

"I can make you." I counter seductively.

"Now that… Mr. Grey I will like to see you try." She walks towards me, her fingers trailing the lines that make up my six-pack. "I love your body; I love your muscle definition, your shape, your arms, fingers, tongue, your cock, especially when it starts to rise… as if it has a life of its own. She pulls my boxers down and pushes me onto the bed, opens my legs and kneels between my legs, she takes my dick with just her thumb and her index finger and just looks at it.

"For fuck sake put it in your mouth," I say losing every bit of my composure.

"Patience Mr. Grey." How the hell did this start? Oh yeah, I was going to make her talk.

"So you and Rachel, you never…" Now she's inspecting my balls. "told us what happened that day at Ray's." She ignores me and continues to do as she pleases with my balls and dick. She looks like she's inspecting every gland, blood vessel and every part of the skin on my dick. "Oh fuck this," I growl, lifting her up and tossing her on the bed before I climb over her, I lift that baby doll as I go and sink into that wet heat.

Her giggling turns into a moan. "I am not going to be gentle, I am going to fuck you to within an inch of your life, and yet you will not cum till you to tell me about you and Rachel." The defiant look in her eyes is all the answer I need. I pull out and slam back in; she moans happily welcoming my thrust.

"Can't think of a better way to celebrate the New Year," she groans showing more defiance. I pull out and slam back in, and this time, I don't stop, I pump my hips in and out of her till I feel her walls clench, and I stop, she whimpers but says nothing.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I groan barely holding on.

"It sounds to me like you might break first," She says with a smirk. I open her legs wider and fuck her like there's no tomorrow and yet she still manages to hold on. Okay, maybe I need to rethink my tactics.

"Do you want to cum?" I ask rolling my hips, grinding my pelvis into her clit.

"God yes." Now we're talking.

"Then talk."

"Let me cum, and I will talk." She says breathing hard, her body quivering with need. I pull out and flip her over on all fours and drive my dick back in, two more strokes and she cums collapsing on the bed. I give her time to catch her breath; my dick feels painful but I want her to talk, and a couple more orgasm should get me there.

We collapse on the bed exhausted. "Fuck Christian I should withhold information a lot more."

"I don't think my heart can take this, maybe on a monthly basis but definitely not an everyday thing."

"I agree," She says lying on my chest. "She told me she's had a thing for me since she met me. I take it you already knew that."

"Yeah, how did you not see it," I ask incredulously?

"I wasn't looking. Anyway, it didn't change our friendship much when I told her I didn't feel the same, but we did spend less time together alone. After high school, we lost touch."

"And last night," I ask.

"She said she thought she was over me till she saw me… she has a partner but…"

"She will always feel something for you." I finish.

"Pretty much, we exchanged emails and promised to keep in touch," she mutters quietly.

"You don't believe she will," I ask.

"Would you?"

"No, I don't think I could," I answer.

"Me neither," she says a little forlorn.

* * *

"Andrea."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"Could you get Ana and me some lunch, subs would do," I called Elliot this morning, and he still hasn't returned my phone call, I'm about to call him again when I'm interrupted. "My Grey there is a Miss Kavanagh here to see you." Kate why is she here to see me.

"Send her up." Just as she comes through the door, I get a text that sends why world spinning. "NOO."


	34. Chapter 34

**JANUARY 2****ND**** 2012**

**KATE**

**9 HOURS BEFORE THE TEXT**

"Didn't Ana tell you?" Elliot asks.

"She did, but she never said it was the day he was going to her house," I say quite surprised. "Talk about perfect timing."

"Yeah, he was a mess before Ana came along; his 15th birthday was just over a week before he met Ana. He was nowhere to be seen, I found him drunk in a lot of a used car salesroom. Can you imagine?"

"Thank God for Ana," I say.

"Kate you have no idea, A few days later he was suspended from school for fighting, his second might I add. When I asked why he kept fighting… he said it was the only form of touch he could tolerate… it's all he'd ever known was pain his first four years and I honestly believe he thought that was all he deserved. So yeah he got into fights because that was the kind of touch he could deal with. That is why Ana's timing couldn't have been better, he would have gone for what that bitch was offering." He says choked up.

"Pain," I add.

"What Ray and Ana did is nothing short of a miracle. They will always be family; those two healed our family and became a part of it almost instantly." I can hear the gratitude in his voice.

"Christian always acted like he had a certain ownership of Ana; hell Ana wasn't any different when it came to Christian."

"Yeah." He says laughing. "Ana is Christians we all know that she's like my little sister and a sister to Mia as well but when it came to Christian well that was a whole different story, those two were as thick as thieves. One didn't take a step without talking to the other first. I remember when he got into Harvard he was happy, but he didn't want to go."

"Too far from Ana," I add.

"I woke up late one night to find them in the back garden, Ana was telling him he was going whether he liked it or not." Elliot and I crack up laughing. "She was the first to know when he graduation, turns out she gave him the idea. The money to start GEH, about half of it was Ana's, and yet she doesn't want the thirty percent he gave her." He tells me shaking his head.

"That explains the joke Carrick made about giving Ana thirty percent of GEH when Mia read that article about the prenuptial agreement." He nods. "He can't get her to accept what is rightfully hers, good luck giving her more in a prenup." He murmurs chuckling.

"I knew she owned GEP but GEH she kept that quiet," I say more to myself.

"Because as far she is concerned, she doesn't own any part of GEH. You hungry because I'm starving, I don't think there anything in the fridge. How about takeout." He asks rubbing his stomach.

"Babe it's after midnight."

"Yeah but there are plenty of places open. He says putting his jeans on commando. "I'll be right back, anything particular you want?" He asks leaning over me.

"Burgers," I answer.

"Burgers it is." He says kissing me. "Love you, babe."

"Love you too E," I say yawning.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

'**Where is your brother Mr. Grey.' **

"Someone has Elliot."

"Oh god, I knew something was wrong." Kate sobs, that's when I realize I said it out loud. I walk around the table and help her to the couch.

"Kate, we are going to get him back, whoever this is they picked on the wrong family." She nods wiping her eyes. I open my door and scream for Taylor.

"Someone has my brother," I call Sawyer before giving Taylor my cell phone. "Sawyer get yourself and Ana to my office right now." Kate will need Ana.

"Sir, Welch, Barney, Ryan, Reynolds and Cooper are on their way up." I nod picking up my phone to call my family, shit.

"Dad… could you get mom, Mia and Ray to Grey House," I ask him.

"Christian, what's wrong?" He asks clearly my voice gave me away.

"Dad someone has Elliot, and I just received a text."

"Oh dear god… we'll be at Grey House in a few minutes." By the time I hang up everyone is in the office. I make one more phone call.

"Andrew."

"Hello Christian, how are you?"

"Not good, someone has kidnapped by brother."

"…fuck, I'll be there in a bit."

"Thank Andrew."

"Christian, did I hear you right?" Ana says going over to hold Kate.

"I'm afraid it's true." Taylor has got the security monitors up and running.

"Miss Kavanagh, can you tell me the last time you saw or spoke to Elliot," Welch asks.

"Kate please, just after midnight he said he was hungry and went out to get burgers."

"Do you know exactly where he went?" She shakes her head.

"No, I must have fallen asleep when I woke up he wasn't back, I walked around the apartment looking for him before checking my phone." She gives her phone to Welch.

"The last message was just before two, he says there's an emergency on one of the sites, and he's gone to check it out. Nothing after that, he hasn't answered any further text or calls." Welch tells the room.

"I called his office this morning, I was told there was no emergency last night, and they were still waiting for Elliot to come in," Kate says barely holding it together.

"I guess whoever replied did so to buy themselves time," Taylor adds. Andrew and a few of his men come in with extra equipment.

"Christian, we will get him back. We have some things here just in case you don't have them." He goes around the room shaking hands. He and his men stand back to help us if needed. He was the very man that advised me on K&amp;R and putting tracking on our phones and cars, he knows what we are capable of.

"I tried tracking his phone, it's switched off, his truck is parked in front of Sam's Tavern as we speak," Barney informs us.

"Ryan." Taylor simply says.

"On it." And he's out the door.

"Sawyer have Charlie Tango and my Plane on standby just in case," I add.

"I've got surveillance on Elliot from last night." Barney almost shouts. It's on the screen before I can say anything.

You see Elliot pull up, and another vehicle pulls up behind him, and a blonde gets out she's wearing dark glasses and doing her best to hide her face, there is something familiar about the woman, but I think what right now. After ten minutes Elliot exists, the blonde calls him seemingly to ask for help, all of sudden Elliot looks horrified and gets in the back she follows with…"Is that a gun?" I ask.

"It appears so." So Elliot was taken at gunpoint, the woman got in the back, so we know there are two at least, her and the driver.

"Barney, track all Elliot's movements and see if you can get surveillance on him, the trip to Sam's Tavern was a spare of moment thing…" Andrew says after he's been brought up to speed by Sawyer.

"Meaning they must have been following him." Ana finishes his sentence. Elliot is the only member of our family without a CPO, he said having one would cramp his style that was some time ago when he was sleeping around.

Barney goes back a week and just as we thought the same black nondescript SUV has been following him and even better we have the license plate number. "Sons of bitches." Kate looks at the screen with unadulterated fury. Yep, this is the Kate I know.

"Who does it belong to?" Kate asks Barney. He's furiously typing and soon gives us an answer.

"It's a rental…" He doesn't finish when my phone rings, at the same time my parents and Mia walk in. Evidently, they've been crying, Ray walks in behind them, they join Ana and Kate on the couch.

"Hello," I answer recognizing the number

"Mr. Grey…" A voice clearly disguised says.

"What do you want?" I ask not bothering to hide my anger.

"What does everyone want from Christian Grey…money?" No surprises there.

"Of course, how much."

"50 million dollars." The room gasps.

"We have an audience." The kidnapper says laughing. "I know you haven't called the authorities let's keep it that way." This is why I called Andrew, he is discreet. "You have three hours to get the money ready."

"Don't tell me you want cash; have you seen that kind of money in cash."

"No Grey, in three hours you will be texted an account number for immediate transfer, no excuses hence the time."

"Of course, three hours but I need prove of life."

"Check your phone." The line goes dead. I get a video clip on my phone, Elliot's asleep. Welch takes my phone to analyze the clip hoping something in it might help us.

"It's a burner, unfortunately," Barney says, and it's confirmed by the police tech. "The car belongs to Avalon Rentals, they have surveillance, but it's not anything we can access. I tracked the car after it left Sam's Tavern. Unfortunately, I lost it three blocks later." Barney adds.

Andrew is straight on the phone. "Henry they are expecting you." And Henry is out the door as Ryan comes back in.

"Nothing new, Elliot bought three burgers…" That makes a few of us chuckle, one burger was never enough. "They saw nothing wrong when he left."

"Hey mom, how are holding up?" Her eyes are red and puffy.

"I just want him home." She cries.

"We will get him home; I don't care how much it cost."

"I know." She tells me softly.

"Mia…"

"I'm good." She's unusually quiet. I sit next to Ana; she leans on me and quietly rubs my back.

We sit and wait there is not much we can do, I'm surprised when Gail walks in with food and drinks for everyone with everything going on I've forgotten about lunch. The mood is somber, and I can't taste whatever it is I'm eating. The phone rings and I jump a little. "Sir, the car was rented by a blonde in dark glasses." No surprises there. "One of the employees was taking a phone call outside when the blonde drove the car down the road, and a man got in. The copy of the driver's license is for an Elizabeth Lee Bennet."

"Son of a bitch," I shout. "I know who she is."

**FEBRUARY 10****TH**** 2006**

"Hello, Mr. Grey." She purrs.

"Hello Miss Fields, how can I help you." I'm polite with a hint of what the fuck do you want?

"I'm calling to inform you that your penthouse will be ready much earlier than anticipated."

"How early?" Excitement creeps into my voice.

"As early as April 2007 instead of the proposed September the penthouse will be completed, the penthouse will now have its own elevator. Therefore, you can move in before the building is finished."

"How about the noise from the construction." My excitement has waned.

"There will be no noise; by December all work needing to be done will be done on the interior of the apartments, surprisingly the interior takes more time than the exterior." That doesn't surprise me.

"In a few months someone will contact you to find out what specifications you have, and your request for extra security in the apartment will also be attended to."

"Alright, Miss Fields I look forward to hearing from them. Goodbye." I hang up quickly before she can ask me out again, maybe after I am done dealing with her, I may take up on her offer.

April, 14 months away, I would have loved it to be sooner because leaving with Elliot is draining me, the lack of sleep due to his nightly activities are getting on my nerves, it's Friday today, and I have plans to spend the weekend with Ana. For the first time in a long time, I don't have any work until at least Tuesday when the signed contracts get to the office.

By the time I leave the office, it's just after midnight, and I decide to head straight for Ray's. I grab a bottle of beer before going to sleep and what do I find when I look out the back.

I swear the Eliot must suffer from some form of sexual addiction because this can't be normal. He's got Marita on the ledge of the deck slamming into her with abandon. I swiftly turn around and head for my room, there are some things my eyes are not meant for, and that was one of them.

* * *

"What are we watching?" I ask Ana staring at the board.

"I'm good with either Final Destination 3 or The Pink Panther." She says.

"3 means there were 2 before, and since I haven't seen them, I say we go for Pink Panther," I say.

"Pink Panther it is." She says walking to the ticket counter.

While in line, there are two people I front of us making out, really making out. Ana giggles getting their attention and they immediately freeze when they see me.

"Mr… Grey…"

"Miss Chambers, Perry you're next," I say pointing to the counter.

"What kind of boss are you?" Ana asks.

"What?" I ask perplexed at the question

"They look completely terrified when they saw you."

"That's because I have a no fraternization policy."

"Have you lost your mind, you can't tell them who to date." She says completely aghast.

"Yes I can, and I did, I can't have a whole department up in arms because two people broke up."

"Are they in the same department?" Of course, she'd ask.

"No."

"I can understand the same department thing but to ban it completely… that's too much. Hell, with the way you work you are more likely to meet your future wife in that building." She says as we buy popcorn.

"I'm 22 I'm not looking to settle down." I retort.

"I said future." She responds.

"I'm not so sure about marriage, I guess it depends on the girl."

"I want to get marriage." She says happily picking a jumbo size bag of M&amp;M's.

"And you'd probably end up marrying some fucker… we can call you Mrs. Fucker."

"Ha-ha, not funny and don't change the subject."

"Ana no fraternization, period." She glares at me but quickly gets a glint in her eye, I'm not going to like this, I know it.

"Well, I say they can as long as they work in different departments." She says smugly.

"Really… who made…fuck."

"You made me boss when you gave 30 percent I didn't want."

"Yeah don't remind me," I say stealing some of her M&amp;M's.

"Shush, the trailers are about to start."

"Yes, Miss Steele," I say chuckling.

* * *

We are having our usual Sunday lunch but at Ray's; my parents are getting a new kitchen installed. Elliot will soon turn up with his flavor of the week, I called him this morning hoping we could go for a run, but he was busy excising his favorite appendage.

I step out of the shower after a mid-morning run; wrap a towel around my waist. I step out of the bathroom, and I'm frozen solid at the door. "Marita, you have the wrong room." Jesus even if I was interested she was fucking my brother less than 12 hours ago

"No, I don't." She saunters towards me naked as the day she was born and thugs at the towel. "I want your dick in my mouth." She moans with absolutely no shame.

"Well, my dick doesn't want to go anywhere near your mouth." She's still trying to take my towel off. "Marita I'm serious, now put your clothes on and get out of my room and I will forget this ever happen." My anger is quickly working its way to the surface.

"Playing hard to get are…" Still trying to take my towel off.

"GET OUT." She startles a little, and I think she's finally got the message, unfortunately for her, my door burst open and Elliot storms in, followed by Ray, dad, Grace, Mia and finally Ana. Marita is standing there shock still as is my family, I pick up her dress and hand it to her, but I think I just made it worse as her barely there panties drops to the floor. She runs and hides in my bathroom.

"Girls I think we better organize lunch." My mom is trying very hard not to laugh.

I quickly get dressed and leave Marita in my bathroom; I doubt she'd still be hiding there when I get back after lunch. I'm accosted by Elliot at the bottom of the stairs. "Bro is something wrong with your cock." He asks looking rather serious.

"No, but I'd prefer to wait a little more than 12 hours to fuck a girl you've fuck, no offense," I say smirking.

"Oh." From serious to sheepish.

"God E, you went from one to another in what a couple of hours."

"I'm making up for lost time." I don't get a chance to answer when Marita sprints past us and out the front door. "Maybe I should go comfort her."

"E…how about you pay attention to the one in the kitchen."

Elliot flavor of the week is a rather lovely girl whose name I can't remember, I use to make an effort with things like that, hell we all did, but by the time you get to know one, she is gone and replaced by other. This one will be history come tomorrow morning; I wish Elliot would show these women a little respect.

It appears Ray has lost his maid, there is no way the woman can back here, no one can keep a straight face about what happened. Naturally, Elliot's jokes are at my expense, Mia and Ana are in a fit of giggles.

I'm using Ray's office when I hear a lot of noise at the front door, I peek my head through the door, and I find Marita quickly dragging her things to the front door. Just as I thought working here has become unattainable.

Come Monday morning Taylor picks me up, one more reason I can't wait to move into the penthouse, Taylor will have his own quarters, and it makes life a little easier for both of us. We arrive at Grey House and another busy week starts again.


	35. Chapter 35

**JANUARY 2****ND**** 2012**

"Barney…" I shout with excitement.

"On it Sir."

"If it's the same person I think it is…"

"Dr. Bennet currently works… at your Hospital Mrs. Grey." Barney says perplexed.

"How does she know Elliot?" Kate barely grits out.

"She doesn't… but she does know Alex Fox, they were at Harvard together and are best friends."

"Henry stop by Seattle General and pick up a Dr. Elizabeth Lee Bennet." Andrew orders before I can ask. "So what are you thinking Christian?" Andrew asks.

"The woman in the blonde wig is Alex I know it, there was something familiar about her I just couldn't place it, now I know." The room bubbles with excitement and hope, I know I'm right.

Henry matches in with Elizabeth behind him. "Hello, Elizabeth," I say trying to ease the fear I can clearly see in her eyes.

"Chr…Christian, what is going on?" She asks looking around the room.

"Did you give your drivers license to anybody?" God, please let me be right.

"Yes…Alex, Alex Fox." She answers, nerves getting the better of her.

"Dr. Benet, did she tell you why she wanted your license," Andrew asks even though it's obvious she doesn't know about the kidnapping.

"No, but it's not the first time." She looks terrified now.

After watching the surveillance tapes from the rental place, we have positive and concrete confirmation that Alex is the woman in the video, whoever the man is we have yet to ascertain. "This is all well and good but we still don't know where they are holding Elliot." My mom says looking distraught.

"Welch, anything from the video?" I ask.

"I can tell you it's in a residential area, I can hear kids playing Marco Polo in the background, and I also heard a splash."

"That could be anywhere? Kate says pacing the room.

"I can call her," Elizabeth says and everybody looks at her.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Welch says smiling. "All you have to do is keep her on the phone for a minute." He says getting his equipment ready.

"What are you going to say?" Taylor asks.

"I will just go with the truth or she will know something is up." I trust Elizabeth since she found out what Alex did with her license she's had the look of a wronged female, Ana's words not mine.

The phone rings forever, and I'm close to despair when she answers. "Hey Ellie, what's up?" Alex says sounding breathless.

"Have you forgotten I'm visiting my mom today…" There is silence, the longer she delays, the better.

"Shit I must have forgotten."

"I need my driver's license I'm not driving to Portland without it." Elizabeth is starting to sound angry. "I've already being pulled over, and I didn't have it, it's not happening twice in two days."

"Shit Ellie, I'm sorry…" The rest of what Alex says is lost when Welch signals we have a location. I fist pump the air.

"Well my break is at 4, drop it off at the hospital's reception desk then and we are good." She hangs up and mutters a bunch of expletives.

"Palatine Avenue, are you shitting me, fucking Fredrick Parker." That was my mom.

"That is the home of Mr. and Mrs. Parker and since they are in the Caribbean at the moment it's safe to say it's their son." My dad adds.

"How the hell did they get… "Mom continues.

"They got together to split Ana and I up, that is why Alex came to Seattle in the first place," I tell the room.

"And since that didn't go their way, they decided to kidnap Elliot. What are they thinking?" Kate nearly shouts.

"We will soon find out," Andrew says as they gear up to get Elliot back.

* * *

The fifteen-minute drive to Palatine Avenue couldn't be any slower as far as I was concerned; the plan is to catch the two of off guard, meaning Henry is going to knock on the door and grab whoever comes out, and the rest of the team will secure the house and hopefully my brother.

Welch, Taylor and I watch from an innocent looking surveillance van with our fingers crossed. Henry, as planned, goes to the door, and the rat opens the door looking as casual as can be but before he can utter a word he is dragged out and a gun trained on him, I see him nodding his head and talking. He is placed on his stomach hands cuffed behind his back and dragged away into an unmarked squad car.

My legs are bouncing rapidly in the van, how long does it take to get one person cuffed…. "We have the other kidnapper," a voice says over the intercom. Oh, thank fuck. An ambulance is quickly on the scene. I walk towards the house just as Alex is brought out cuffed and the gun in an evidence bag. She sees me and the look she gives me screams defiance, from promising doctor to prison.

Whatever sedative they gave Elliot is still in his system as we roll into Seattle General. Naturally by the time we get to the hospital the media are out in full force, but since we go through in the ambulance bay, we avoid them.

Elliot is fine just sedated, and we will wait for him to sleep it off. This morning my heart was in my mouth not knowing if I was going to see my brother again and now I'm just watching him sleep, everyone refuses to go home, and we all wait in his room.

I feel like I dropped the ball when it came to those two, I should have put someone on them… I didn't even check to see if they had left town like they were supposed to.

**ELLIOT**

I finally manage to open my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief when I realize I'm in a hospital bed and surrounded by my family. I've never seen a gun up close, hell I've never seen one in real life. I wish I'd known who she was before I got in the car, but I could tell she knew how to use the gun and not knowing who she was I listened and got in the car.

Boy, I need to take a leak, I get off the bed and notice I'm still in my jeans; I maneuver around the sea of bodies in the room and make my way to the bathroom.

I stand in the middle of the room and clap my hands loudly; this is the one time I can get away with this. "I don't know about you, but I am starving," I say aloud.

"E you're awake." Christian envelops me in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my God." Mia squeals joining in the hug.

"Elliot you are getting a CPO, and that's the end of it." Mom warns hugging me.

"Yes, mom," I say smiling. "Hey dad, Ray."

"Boy, you know how to age a man," Ray says.

"Amen." My dad adds.

"Okay, okay don't crush me." I look over at my girl, and she has tears running down her face. "Hey baby, I'm good." I am, considering I was held by dumb and dumber. I sit down, and she crawls onto my lap, her head in the crook of my neck.

"So how long did it take you to find me?"

"A couple of hours after I got a text asking me if I knew where you were, the same time Kate walked in looking distraught." I look at my girl, and I know the first thing I'm going to do after I bury myself in her is go ring shopping.

"Bro, I will never laugh at your over the top security measures again," I tell him laughing. They tell me how they found me and everything worked in their favor because those two made a lot of mistakes.

"What happened?" Dad asks.

"She asked if I could help her before I could ask how she had a gun pointed at me and ordered me to get in the car. The moment we set off, I realized who they were, and I actually started laughing. When we got our destination I refused to get out, I felt a sharp prick on my neck and next thing I knew I was waking up tied to a pipe in the basement, how they got me down there, I don't know. She got a phone call and told Parker she had to go and will be back soon but knocked me out before she left I guess she didn't trust Parker could keep me tied up in the basement. I heard the doorbell before I passed out; I guess it was the cops. You know the worst part… those fuckers ate my burgers."

"Really Elliot, that's the worst part," Kate says slapping my chest.

I was discharged in the morning, I rode in the car with Kate, Christian, and Ana back to Escala. It takes an hour before I'm able to get rid of Christian and Ana. "Kate I'm going to jump into the shower, care to join me?"

"Are you sure you are up for a shower?" Yeah, we both know we are not talking about a shower.

* * *

"I'll get it." Kate shouts from the bedroom. Yesterday it would have been Elliot could you get that even if she was closer to the door. I wonder what else I can get her to do.

"Hey, we brought lunch." I hear Ana say.

"Bro, check it out, I'm famous," I tell him pointing unnecessarily at the screen.

"Yeah I can see that." He answers chuckling.

Kate and Ana disappear after lunch, and it's an excellent opportunity to talk to Chris about getting an engagement ring because Mia and mom are out of the question. "Hey, bro need your help."

"Sure E anything."

"I need help getting an engagement ring." He doesn't look all that shocked.

"You couldn't have picked a more perfect woman to marry, perfect for you because God knows not many people can put up with you. Seriously E… she knew there was something wrong the moment she found out you were not at work. It could have been anything, but she knew. That kind of connection is rare… I'm very happy you are taking the next step."

"Thanks, bro, you are right, couldn't have found a more perfect woman for me, would be even better if I can get her to see Bastille." He chuckles shaking his head.

Word of advice, do not say a word to Mia, mom or Mrs. Kavanagh." He says looking solemn.

"After mom almost let the cat out of the bag when it was you… no way and Mia she will just take over and start planning shit."

"Yeah and Mrs. Kavanagh is no better than mom." He adds.

"Women." We both say.

"What about women?" Ana asks coming out of the bedroom, Kate looking suspiciously at us.

"Nothing." We answer in unison.

**DECEMBER 9****TH**** 2011**

**FREDRICK PARKER**

I didn't hate Christian Grey, I was jealous of him. My parents looked at him like he was the son they wish they had instead of me. I remember it well it was my first time at the Coping Together gala, and I was so proud my parents asked me to accompany them, I had just flunked out of college and was at a dead end. My plan was to follow in my father's footsteps, and it was already looking bad, but things were looking up as we drove to the Grey's Bellevue home. My father had said college wasn't for everyone, and I could learn the business by working with him… he didn't say **for **him, he said **with** him. I was elated, but life has a cruel sense of humor.

The gala was everything I expected it to be, grand, lavish and simply beautiful but nothing was as beautiful as the girl on Grey's arm, I'd heard about her but had never seen clear pictures of her, he always shielded her from the cameras.

Anastasia was 16 then and would soon be 17 and a senior in high school, I didn't speak to her that night, in fact, we talked a little over a year later when I was forced to apologize for some crude and disgusting comment I made.

But I digress, back to the gala, I was introduced to Christian Grey that night, he was courteous and polite and mostly spoke to my father who was trying to lure Grey to our company.

He was the man of the moment, at 23 he was a graduate of Harvard, a university my father couldn't even pay my way in, he had gotten a scholarship not that he needed one. GEH was only a few years old but had gained a reputation any Fortune 500 company would be proud of.

I spent the rest of the evening listening to my parents gush about Grey. The more my father went on about him and his company the more I was determined to make him proud. Except by the time the evening ended, jealousy was the only emotion I felt, I went out that night to drown my sorrows and did something stupid.

Grey to my anger and dismay was on the front cover of yet another magazine, and the girl at the bar talked about her one night with him. If Grey could get her so could I, after all, I had money too. I didn't hear the 'no' she kept saying, all I could see was the girl on Grey's arm and how much I wanted something Grey had, if I couldn't have the one I wanted, then this one would do.

* * *

Working with my father was going well, so well, in fact, he decided to retire early and leave the running of the company to me. I had finally proved myself.

Unfortunately, the mistakes started straight away, nothing costly until I came in one day to find Grey had left for a rival shipping company. I stormed into Grey House making a full of myself in front of Ana no less as though it wasn't bad enough that her father hated me.

My own mother was disappointed in me, I had lied to her and because of that she almost made a fool out of herself because of me; my one true champion was now wavering in her support of me.

Just as I had given up, I met a young lady who happened to overhear my conversation about Grey and trying to win back his business. We spoke and soon realized we could be of great benefit to each other, she wanted Grey, I wanted Ana, I believe she will see me differently if Grey was out of the picture, worse did something to hurt her, like cheating on her with Alex.

I had broken my nose, I walked into his office and found them naked, Ana as behind him, but it was clear as day she was naked, what I'd give to get a glimpse.

To add insult to injury, the bastard was hung like a horse. Was I destined to be inferior to him in every way? I needed to fix my broken nose and while I was at it fix a few other things. I had the money I took from the business that should get the job done.

But before I could put my new plans in motion I needed to attend my appointment with Grey. Little did I know that this meeting would change everything for me and set me on a course that would truly end my life as I knew it.

I walked into his office looking over to the couch, she wasn't here, shame I would have loved to see her. "Christian."

"I don't remember ever being on first name bases with you." Asshole.

"Your people will not allow me anywhere near my family's business. What the fuck is that about?" I need more money, and therefore access to the shipyard and his people are acting like they own the place.

"I don't have time to waste on you, so I'll make this quick. You stole three million dollars from the company. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't have you arrested." I smile smugly at him.

"My father will never allow it." I'm not entirely confident about that statement, but I can't let him know that.

"Do you really believe that… all I need to do is make one phone call, and my people walk out of your father's company as a refusal to prosecute you will render our contract null and void" Fuck… any threat to leave his partnership with dad would be the final in my coffin. I need my mother now more than ever.

"Mr. Grey I will put the money back." Fuck, I need it.

"You are damn right you will." He sits back in his chair watching me. "What is your obsession with Ana?"

"I'm not obs…" Like hell I'm not, I can't even finish the sentence.

"You paid Alex Fox two hundred and fifty thousand to come turn my head, what would you call it?" I know I look like a deer caught in headlights. He knows, the son of a bitch knows. Alex is dead.

"I… I…just wanted…"

"I don't care what you want, what you need is a holiday, a long, long vacation." Wait… could he actually be threatened by me?

"I'm not leaving, now I see it, you are actually threatened by me." Holy shit, with this news he can take the fucking money.

"Ana doesn't like you in fact after your latest stunt she can't stand you; she calls you a rat…" What… I know I'm not all that good looking but I… He tosses a folder in front of me. I open it, and I can feel the beads of sweat forming on my hairline. "You will take that vacation or else this will become public knowledge. Knowing this information I no longer see your want of Ana as funny, you've been accused of rape three times, and somehow you've paid your way out of it. I'm not going to wait for you to try it with Ana. So yes I want you gone, either that or I will make your life miserable. Get out."

* * *

"I gave you the extra half a million, and you told Grey, you bitch." I scream.

"I didn't, they found out somehow, his fiancée threatened me with prison since you the stole the money." She answers defensively.

"Where are you?"

"I'm staying at a friend's apartment in Portland."

"I'll be there in a couple of hours, send me the address." And the descent down the part of no return begun.

**ALEX FOX**

Elizabeth dragged me to a boat race, not something I was interested in but she always accompanied me to the parties around campus. He was at the back that copper hair stood out as the sun shone on him, my god everything about him stood out.

I was eager than ever to attend a campus party as I knew he would be there, I'd asked around and found out his name was Christian Grey, and he was from Seattle studying business and politics, and something of a mathematics genius.

I made a beeline straight for him, and I was rewarded with a dazzling smile, we wasted no time and within an hour we found ourselves in an empty bedroom, I woke up and found myself in the room alone with a note thanking me for a great night. It wasn't a one night stand that much I was sure of; I knew just what to offer him.

I offered sex with no strings attached, a way to release the tension and pressures of studying. I had hoped with time it will turn to more, but as time went he grow distant, and the sex became less and less.

I found out from friends he was graduating, he hadn't bothered to tell me nor had he invited me to the ceremony.

For a time I was jealous of her, he talked about her all the time, and I mean all the fucking time, the bits of information I got regarding the man himself came from stories about him and Ana. I felt slightly better when I found out she wasn't even a teenager.

* * *

I read the stories about him, he was featured in Time magazine and others, I was visiting Elizabeth in Portland as we considered which job offers we were going to accept when I heard someone talking about him. I don't know what made me approach him… that was the start of the mess I find myself in now.

Christian was dating the girl he wanted, and I wanted him, at the time it sounded perfect. I felt a higher power was helping so I turned down a job in my hometown and accepted a job working for Christian Grey's mother of all people; yes a higher power was guiding my hand.

Finding out he'd gotten engaged was a blow but a minor one as far as I was concerned. Grace kept hounding me about throwing a party to help me make friends; naturally, I declined the first few times, I didn't want to look desperate. I arrived at the party and waited for him eagerly. He arrived with her on his arm and his mother led him straight to me, she was beautiful and didn't bat an eyelid when I made it clear I knew Christian, this was going to be harder than I thought.

What I didn't know was that I had already made a grave mistake by inadvertently showing my hand, while speaking to Parker Elliot's girlfriend heard me and soon Grace found out and the cold front directed my way would have made a sane person leave that party in a heartbeat, I didn't.

I stood watching the two of them, how she freely touched him, how much they laughed and smiled at each other. They were clearly in love, but in my drunken state I made things worse by trying to touch him where I knew I shouldn't. She slapped my hand away, the whole room gaped as I rubbed my hand.

I came to Seattle for one man and knowing I had failed made me miserable, and I quickly lost my job, I didn't care. It soon changed when I couldn't get any other hospital to even return my phone call, I knew he had intervened.

I went to his fancy building to confront him except the lying bastards kept covering for him, I shouted and raged at the cameras till a beast of a man came and got me, I recognized him as Ana's bodyguard.

He opens the door, and I storm in. "Where is Christian?"

"On a business trip. He will be back on Friday if you wish to wait for him." I'm a little taken aback by her casual demeanor.

"I can't get a job anywhere, and I know it's because of him."

"How do you know that? Did they tell you it was because of Christian?" No, but who else would have a reason to.

"No but I know he did it, his mother put him up to it."

"No… I did." Well, I didn't expect that.

"So you are jealous after all," I smirk at her, but she quickly pulls the rug from under me.

"Nothing to do with jealousy, I hate Fredrick Parker, and you decided to leave your family and a guaranteed job to help him do what exactly. You know Christian, do you really think he is that fickle." I feel like I've taken a hit to the stomach, there's no coming back from that, I was never going to tell Christian it was just a bluff to get more money from Freddy. Shit, I'm well and truly fucked.

"If he paid you the additional half a million you shouldn't be that bothered about not being able to get a job, you did this for the money, and now it's all you have." I drop down on the seat in front of her desk. "I didn't ask you to sit down." I get up so quickly I send the chair sprawling.

"Please, I will leave Seattle I just need Christian…"

"Oh you will leave Seattle, or you can kiss the money that rat gave you goodbye. Turns out the rat took the money from the family business while he was working there; I believe it's called embezzlement." What was I thinking? I hadn't seen the man in years? He was never mine, why come for something I didn't have in the first place and all the hard work to become a doctor wasted, because I can't get a decent hospital to take me. With my record at Seattle, Christian didn't have to do much.

"Ana Pl…"

"Ana is reserved for my friends, do yourself a favor get out and keep going. "Sawyer." He's through the door in a heartbeat.

"Escort her out my building."

"Yes, Ana." He practically picks me up and walks me out of the building.

"A word of advice, you've got some money… take it home and start a small clinic or something, Parker is a loser get away from him." Had I known where I would be sleeping a month later I would have listened to the bodyguard.


	36. Chapter 36

**JANUARY 15****TH**** 2012**

I agreed to a game of scrabble because the worst I could do was come in third after Ana and Kate, except Elliot is winning, and I was last by a country mile, my only hope is to get a seven letter word and it's not happening not with these letters. Elliot puts down obelisk a seven letter word, but you can't add O to toy. "What the hell is that... toyo is not a fucking word." I almost scream at Elliot.

"Are you challenging?" He asks smugly.

"You damn right I am," I snarl flipping through the dictionary. Toyo my ass, fuck toyo is a word, Japanese straw hats made with rice paper. "You have got to be kidding me." Ana happily moves the board toward her as I miss my turn for challenging toyo, who the fuck would have thought toyo was a fucking word.

Ana drops 'expected' around the X I put down before, I'm so screwed. "So that's…12, 13,14, 17, 19, 20 plus double word score, plus 50, so that's 90." She says with glee, and I'm back in the lead. Not to be left out Kate tallies an impressive 57 points from just a four letter word.

With four players, we quickly run out of tiles, and I lost. "Want to play again?" Ana asks.

"No, there is only so much beating my pride can take." I lost, I don't lose.

"Elliot I'm surprised, seriously so," Ana says.

"Hey, I'm offended."

"Oh please, you got yourself kidnapped by dumb and dumber." Ana retorts.

"Fair point," Elliot says laughing, he more than anyone is ready for things to get back to normal. It took him a few days to notice he wasn't getting the usual amount of abuse and stick from Ana and promptly called her out on it. The media, on the other hand, keep trying to remind him he was kidnapped, they know something happened to him, what it was they've yet to find out.

I'm surprised they don't already know. It appears the residents of Palatine Avenue do not want the media anywhere near their doorstep and have kept quiet about what they saw of Elliot's rescue.

He has decided to take Kate on a vacation to Mexico to get away from them, and I also suspect he's going to propose.

* * *

"Hey Ray, What's up?"

"I just got a phone call from José's father, it appears the boy has had a relapse in his treatment. He was informed of Annie's refusal to even read the letter his doctor sent and well he lost it, trashed his room and then sometime in the night attempted to escape."

"So whatever obsession he had, is well and truly still in place," I add rubbing my face.

"Yes, the center believed him apologizing to Annie would aid his recovery, but it appears he just played them to get access to her."

After Ray's phone call, I find myself wondering what it is about Ana and me that seem to attract an obsessive nature in people. First, there was Lincoln, after 12 years in jail she came out still wanting me, why I still don't know. Then Rodriguez, who it appears will also spend a long time sectioned, that Williams woman is still trying to get employment with GEP here in Seattle by using her late husband's name, a name she never took while they were married. I am not going to be stupid again, I've now got someone watching her.

Now Parker and Fox have joined that elite group of obsessive morons.

At least Parker is cooperating with the authorities, he left my office and called Fox and then called his mother who had somehow found out about the three girls he raped. Despite his many failures, he was mommy's little boy and could do no wrong, at least that what he thought.

Parker had a healthy trust fund, one that he got access to at the age of 21 by the age of 22 he had squandered the lot. Three payouts for rape would do that, the last girl had a boyfriend who made Parker's life hell and effectively took everything he had. He had been played, something I doubt he knows. The third girl was a setup, she was friends with the first girl he raped and knew just what to say to get Parker on her case, simply put I had a one night stand with her, and he was determined to have her whether she wanted it or not.

His parents had effectively washed their hands of him. He needed money as I had taken the three million he stole and since he wasn't getting any more money from mommy. He and Fox had decided to kidnap someone in my family, Elliot was the only one without a CPO and was, therefore, the easier target, all the good that did them. They will now be serving a lengthy term in prison for kidnapping and possession of an unregistered firearm.

"Sir Andrew Porter is here to see you, he doesn't have an appointment," Andrea informs me, I don't care if he came in through the ceiling, the man as dropped everything to aid me twice.

"Send him in, and Andrea, he doesn't need one."

"Understood Sir." I had a PA a year or so before Andrea who wouldn't let Ana into my office because she didn't have an appointment when I told her Ana didn't need one, she asked me why actually asked me why. I fired her on the spot, it was her second day, granted she didn't know who Ana was so I let the mistake of not allowing her into my office slide. To then ask me why I made a decision in my workplace, my building about who I let into my office, yeah that wasn't going to fly.

There is a small knock on my door, and Andrew walks in. "Andrew to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Fox finally talked," he tells with a mile-wide grin. Up until now she refused to talk, didn't even open her trap to request for legal council. Not that it mattered, Parker had sung like a canary, and it was an open and shut case as far she was concerned.

"What did she have to say?"

"Well… she claimed she was having an affair with your brother and that the whole kidnapping plot was part of a role-play and now that Elliot has been caught with his pants down he's going with the… preposterous story of him being kidnapped." My jaw is on the floor and Andrew chuckles.

"Is she serious?" I ask flabbergasted.

"She was… her little story didn't last long when we confronted her with the evidence, the best one being Parker's recordings every time they met."

"He recorded their conversation." Not a complete moron after all.

"Yeah, said he didn't trust her considering she blackmailed him when their first plan fell through. When the next story out of her mouth was to blame Parker for the whole debacle, he told us about the recordings."

"So what now?"

"Well it's over, there isn't going to be a trial. The DA offered them a deal if they will spare the state the cost of going to trial." Andrew says looking rather proud, his cases hardly see the courtroom, he has a knack of delivering the case to the DA neatly wrap up with a pretty bow on top.

"You still have it, Andrew." He bows accepting my compliment. "I'm sure Elliot will welcome the good news when he gets back from his vacation."

"Will be seeing you, Christian, take care."

"You too." Well, that news put a spring in my step.

God, I need some Ana and me time, just the two of us alone has been extremely rare in the past few weeks. With wedding preparation and me in the middle of three acquisitions, we have both being busy, but this weekend I plan on spending time with my fiancée uninterrupted.

Taylor and Gail are taking Sophie to Disney world in Florida, Sawyer will be staying in the staff quarters but in Kate and Elliot's apartment, Elliot recently bought the flat from Mr. Kavanagh and Ray.

I'm in London for two weeks during the Olympics, I initially refused to make the trip for the acquisition as Ana, and I will still be I was promised tickets to several events and the opening ceremony as an incentive to go, knowing Ana will cut off my dick if I refused the tickets. I happily accepted because the rewards will be immense, my fiancée knows how to show her appreciation.

Since I plan on this remaining a surprise till the very last minute, I mean like standing in the Olympic village. I've got Jack to force Ana to take some time off when the time is right as she has quite a few hours accumulated.

Leila Williams has yet to show her face again, but when she does, I'm ready for her. She wanted her last Dom to leave his wife for her and when he refused she sent an anonymous email containing pictures of her and the husband in a compromising position. Unfortunately for her, she did it from her home computer and was promptly caught. Making her persona non grata in the BDSM community. She became desperate and has a result turned to the world of high-class escorts. With what I have on her it would be in her best interest to stay well clear of Jack.

* * *

I drag the heavy mattress down the stairs into the great room. I spread the sheets over the mattress, and I'm not going to lie I have a very hard time getting the sheets to stay put I pull one corner, and another comes loose. It takes Ana a couple of minutes to do this, I'm a Harvard graduate, and it takes me 20 minutes to put a fucking sheet on a mattress.

"Oh, my Christian." She sounds a little out of breath, looking glorious in her see through nightie. It's quite the romantic step up, the fire is lit. I've got an ice bucket with a bottle of Dom Perignon champagne chilling, a large bowl of strawberries.

"Come here baby, join me." She stares at my naked chest and very low hanging pajama bottoms. I pour her a glass of champagne. "Take a seat, baby." She giggles at my shoddy attempt to cover the mattress with the sheet.

"Christian this isn't going to stay in place," she informs me still giggling.

"With what I have in mind baby, even if this were Gail's handiwork it still would not stay in place." She attempts to hold back her gasp, but I heard it and before she knows it my tongue is caressing hers. I take her glass from her, and gently lay her down and continue kissing her, I work my way down her neck and between the valley of her breasts. I take her breast in my hands playing with her nipple, I quickly have the other nipple in between my teeth making her whimper.

I work my hands down her and body and find her clit, "Fuck baby… you are wet."

"She uses her feet to push my bottoms down releasing my erect dick.

"Fuck me." If that's what she wants. I drive my dick into her, and she lets out a loud moan. With her nipple still in my mouth, I drive my dick in and out of her at a fast pace, her walls tighten around me, and I pull out much to her chagrin. I crawl up her body.

"Suck me." Without any hesitation she swallows my dick, I work my finger into her and run it over her g spot making it difficult for her to keep her concentration.

"Shit Christian… I'm cuming fuck…I'm cu…" After a beat, she continues to suck my dick till I explode down her throat.

"Mia says Kate and Elliot are going to come back engaged." God that girl is incredibly perceptive.

"She does?" I ask.

"And clearly so do you," she tells me.

"Why do you think that?" I try to make the question sound as innocent as possible.

"Really Christian, who do…" I pinch her clit before she finishes her sentence.

"Tonight is about you and me, no one else. I'm going to make love to you, then I'm going to fuck you long and hard, it's going to be a long weekend of me having my way with you." She moans clearly loving my plans for the weekend.

"Jesus Ana… fuck, fuck." I try hard not to cum too soon as she bounces and grinds on my dick. "That's it, baby…" I grip her hips and thrust hard into her.

"You feel… so… good, love your cock." Can't dispute that statement she's being sucking it for the last hour. I roll us around and ram hard making her cum. I sit on my haunches grab some lube working my thumb into her anus before putting a generous amount on my dick. I slowly work my dick into her and my god it takes everything not to cum right there and then.

"Jesus baby, your ass is glorious."

"Fuck me then."

**JUNE 16****TH**** 2006**

"Go shorty it's your birthday, we gon' party like..."

"It's not my birthday yet," I say turning over to sleep.

"We are celebrating today," Ana says with authority.

"No, we are not; you are not aging me prematurely." Not that I give a fuck about that.

"We both know you don't give a fuck about that." She retorts.

"Ana," I call sitting up. "You don't like it when you are woken up early… so why are you waking me up after a couple of hours sleep."

"I didn't know you'd only being asleep for a couple of hours. Go back to bed, sorry Christian." She looks incredibly contrite I feel bad.

"It's okay, I will be up in a bit, is there chocolate cake?" She nods. "I love you, Ana," I shout after her. Her giggle is the last thing I hear before I fall back asleep.

I wake up feeling incredibly angry, I stumble to the bathroom and take a quick shower before heading downstairs. "Bro, what time do you call this?" Shit, it's almost dinner time.

"I'm exhausted."

"Christian you are working too hard." My mom says feeling my forehead. "I'm afraid you also have a bit of a temperature."

"I'm just a little tired mom, I will have something to eat and go back to bed," I say to placate her.

"Christian, you are up." She hugs me around the waist. "God you are hot."

"Why thank you, Miss Steele."

"Eww, not that kind of hot, temperature hot. She tells me with a screwed up face.

"I'm not that ugly," I say defensively.

"Bro I've been telling you for years, maybe you'll finally listen to an unbiased opinion," Elliot adds.

"Yeah, that copper hair and gray eyes… really bad combination." Mia adds.

"You lot really know how to boost a man's ego," I say laughing. "Okay, where is my chocolate cake."

"Food first, dessert later." My dad says walking in.

"I thought a dog will be a welcome addition to this family," Mia says, and all I think is how happy I am Ray is here.

"Mia a dog is hard work, you have to walk it every morning before school and in the evening after school, there is the grooming aspect and cleaning up after it. If you are up for that then no problem but know it will cut into your social life significantly." She sits there looking wide-eyed at Ray.

"Walking…" The disdain in her voice at the idea of walking has Elliot choking on his drink as he tries not to laugh. My parent's shoulders are shaking, and I do my best not to look at Ana or else we will both be on the floor.

Like I said happy to have Ray here because I would just have opened my mouth and said no and found myself in an argument, my parents would have found themselves emotionally backed into a corner. Ray seems to have some sort of superpower when it comes to Mia.

I'm not the picky type when it comes to food, but the smell of the food is making me nauseous. I did my best to ignore the feeling and took a bite of my lamb, which was a bad idea because no sooner had I swallowed when I feel it working its way back up. I knew I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom, but I wasn't about to hurl my stomach contents on the dining room table either. I hightail it to the back door and projectile vomit all over the deck.

"Christian." My mom's worried voice is the last thing I hear before my world goes black.

My mouth feels dry and tastes horrible, and then I remember why. I try to get up, but my body is having none of it. I feel a cold compress on my forehead, and I sigh with relief. "Here, take a little water." I take a small sip of water through a straw, it helps my dry mouth. "Thanks, mom."

"You've got a fever."

"I don't do or get sick." What a childish response.

"It appears you do." Is her retort.

"Where is Ana?"

"She's gone to the pharmacy with Elliot to get some Tylenol; it will help reduce your fever." I shiver slightly, and mom moves the covers further up my body.

* * *

I startle awake and find myself in my bedroom, I vaguely remember being helped up the stairs. I take an inventory, my body is not as stiff, I don't feel as cold, and my forehead feels warmer, and it doesn't hurt as much either. "You are awake," Ana says smiling brightly. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good, a lot better."

"Two days of sleep will do that to you." Did she say two days? "By the way Happy Birthday."

"Two days." She nods.

"Are you up for some food?"

"God yes, I'm starving."

"I'll bring you some soup; if you can keep that down, I'll get you something more."

"Have you seen my phone?" She ignores me.

"Soup?" She asks.

"Yeah sure." I answer looking around for my phone.

"Where is my phone?" I shout after her, which was a bad idea my throat still feels a little raw.

"Hey mom, have you seen my phone?"

"Yes, it's in your dad's safe." Why.

"Well… can I have it back?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning." She stands to leave.

"Mom I need my phone."

"No you don't, what you need is to eat your food and go back to bed. I already called Roz she has things under control." I swallow my response as she glares at me daring me to respond. I finish my soup in no time and still famished.

"Want some more."

"Shit Ana, where did you come from?" She giggles and picks up the tray.

"Yes, thanks… any chance I can borrow your phone."

"Is GEH going to crumble if you don't call anyone today?" What do I say? "Can't you just rest today… so we can stop worrying about you, is it too much to ask." She leaves before I can respond. Way to go, Grey, god I feel selfish. I've been out for two days, of course they are worried… didn't even cross my mind.


	37. Chapter 37

**JUNE 24****TH**** 2006**

Turns out Ana's lack of balance and coordination isn't just limited to her legs, her hands suffer from the similar malady. Fortunately for her, her legs have gotten a lot better. The lack of coordination in her hands is astonishing, if I have to listen to her butcher one more classic I will lose my shit. "Ana just accept there are some things you can't do." Elliot begs.

"But I'm getting better." She moans.

"I'm afraid you are not," Ray mutters under his breath.

"Maybe you should try another instrument." Grandma innocently advise.

"Oh god please no," Mia says. "Ana you know I love you, but you've made several attempts to learn how to play the piano, the guitar, and the trumpet." She adds.

"It was the harmonica." She defends.

"With you playing who knows the difference," Elliot says laughing.

"Elliot." Mom warms.

"Oh come on mom, I realize Ana can do no wrong in your eyes, but no one is perfect." Can't fault that argument.

"Christian." She asks and Elliot groans.

"I'm afraid Elliot is right." Elliot nearly chokes on his drink.

"Wait… you agree with me over your sidekick. Hell has frozen over people." He shouts.

"How do you know hell is not a frozen pit already?" I ask making Ana giggle.

"Well it's hell fire, everybody knows that." He argues.

"I don't do you, Ana." She shakes her head.

"You know what, fine. Hell could be a frozen pit."

"Elliot you really need to work on not giving in so quickly," Dad tells him.

"Unlike some people I know and accept my weaknesses." He says smugly looking at Ana.

* * *

"Hey, bro."

"What's up E?"

"Look… I realize I haven't exactly been the best person to share an apartment with…"

"Elliot, if I had an issue… I do… one night without your headboard banging against my wall would be greatly appreciated."

"Sorry bro, I'll be a hell of a lot more considerate from now on."

"Thanks, E." It's his apartment he doesn't have to do shit but he is, and I'm very grateful, his place is closer to GEH.

This week I've come to the realization I need to take better care of myself, I got a fever, and my immunity was practically nonexistent and without it, I had nothing to fight off the fever. I took the rest off the week off, I decided if I going to work more hours than I rested I needed a very healthy lifestyle, meaningless takeaways with Elliot and more home cooked meals and I needed to work out a hell of a lot more. I have now commissioned a company to install a full state of art gym in the basement of GEH, and I also hired a personal trainer.

* * *

"I am warning you… be nice to the young man." Mom says pointing her finger at us. "He's a nice young man; I don't want you scaring him away." He's got one thing on his mind, and us men know it.

"Sure Grace, best behavior," Dad says.

"Scouts honor," Elliot adds.

"Ditto." Is my response and Ray simply nods. She sighs knowing full well we don't mean a word of it. The door bell goes and Mia races down the stairs hoping to make it to the door.

"You don't want to appear eager," Ana says shoving her back up the stairs before getting the door.

"Hey, Brad," Ana says.

"Ana." He sounds nervous, so he should be.

"Go through, I will just go and make sure Mia is ready.

"Hello, Brad." Mom greets warmly.

"Dr. Trevelyan." He says shaking her hands with his sweaty palm.

"No need to be nervous, have a seat, would you like a drink?"

"No thank you." He says.

"So you are the young man taking Mia out," Ray asks.

"Yes, Sir." He answers.

"Mom," Mia shouts and knowing she's leaving us alone with Brad she eyes us before leaving.

"Let me make one thing clear, whatever impure thoughts you have swimming in that head of yours, you keep it to yourself. Do I make myself clear?" He stares at Ray and nods his head vigorously.

"I didn't hear you." Ray Growls.

"Ye… yes, Sir."

"Good." Elliot and I are struggling to keep it together.

"Brad." He scurries out of the room.

"Hey, Mia, ready to go."

"Nice young man," Ray says when mom and Ana walk back in. Elliot and I lose it.

"So Ana… Any young man…"

"Nope." She says before dad finishes his sentence and promptly walks out.

**JANUARY 23****RD**** 2012**

"Well, you know my feelings towards you changed when you turned 18, well it just didn't feel right having sex with some random chick. It was an easy decision to make. The sex I now know was okay… compared with what we have."

"Okay?" I sense a hint of disbelieve.

"Honestly, it was okay… yeah at the time I thought it was good, but I now know better." She nods. "I went out with Elliot, and this girl wouldn't leave me alone, she followed out into an alley when I took a phone call and give a blow job… Ana, it took forty-five minutes for me to spurt out a little cum and it did nothing. She asked me if I was gay…" She's trying really hard not to laugh but fails miserable.

"I'm sor… ry." Still laughing.

"You done?"

"Sorry, sorry carry on."

"Every night I went to bed and woke with a hard on because I had ridiculously inappropriate dreams about you. Don't ask." She pouts. "I jerked off every morning, and I was still hard. I was walking around with a constant hard-on and if I thought it couldn't get worse, the following summer you stayed with me I must have jerked off two or three times a day." The summer before your 21st birthday I went to Washington and a girl I knew from Harvard made it clear…"

"Made what clear?"

"Well… you know."

"No, I don't." She's enjoying my discomfort.

"I went to the bar at two in the morning, I was the only one there it was dead, and she came out of nowhere and dropped to her knees and gave a blow job."

"And how long it did it take you to come this time."

"I didn't," I mumble.

"Was she that bad?" She asks smirking.

"No… but when you are attracted to someone else, hell in love someone else it doesn't matter how good someone is… it was not you. God, I felt so guilty like I cheated on you or something."

"Yeah I know what you mean." She says absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Christian I two dates in college but as great as they where I just didn't want to be in their presence… it felt wrong." I nod.

"Anyway I went back to my room, and I called you… talk about making me feel worse."

"Why?"

"You don't remember?" She shakes her head. "You were editing some book…" She cracks up laughing.

"Blame Kate for that one." What?

"You did that on purpose?" She nods biting her lip.

"God I felt so bad for jerking off while you were reading and this whole time…" She was editing some erotic novel and decided she needed my input, those words coming from her mouth was too much, and I found my dick in my hand while I listened to her read. "I can't believe you did that to me."

"You weren't the only one having fun with yourself."

"See now you can't say shit like that and just expect me to accept it," I say kneeling between her legs. "Come on baby just once… let me see you play with yourself… pleeaasee." She bites her lip, and I know she's contemplating it.

She pinches, pulls and rolls her nipples between her fingers, slowly working her hand down her stomach past the little bit of pubic hair and opens her folds, her finger brushing over her clit… "Your lunch is here Mr. Grey."

"Huh… What?" I ask a little dazed.

"Your lunch, Sir."

"Oh yes, thank you, Andrea." The only thing I've thought about this morning was my weekend with Ana.

One more meeting, just one more and I can go home with Ana. Our weekend was… there are no words to describe our weekend, we barely slept, talked all night in between bouts of making love or fucking or just oral. God watching her play with herself was torture, the way she teased me, slow and cruel before she plunged her fingers in and out of her pussy, I watched as her juices flowed between her fingers as she came, my name on her lips.

I eat my lunch hard as a rock, wishing today of all days Ana didn't have a lunch meeting with a potential new author because I am desperate for the relief only she can provide. As much as I try not to think about our weekend I can't, I find myself daydreaming about how glorious she looked as she rode my dick, how great my dick looked plunging in and out of her ass or the sheer exquisiteness of fucking her tits. The naked game of pool was my favorite; every time she bent over to take a shot I could feel my willpower climbing out the window. We never finished the game as I drove my dick into her as she went for another shot. I fucked her long and hard on the table. Playing pool will never be the same again.

Fuck it, her meeting should be over by now, I'm calling her. "Hello, love." She giggles knowing what I want.

"How can I be of service, Mr. Grey." She purrs.

"I was thinking about our weekend, and I got myself in a bit of trouble, a real hard one." God that sounded corny but I don't care.

"You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble, how hard is it."

"Rock solid, the kind only you can deal with." She moans.

"I'm on my way up." Fuck yes.

* * *

"An ice sculpture, what for?"

"It will look good, with the colors you picked, a winter theme is actually perfect."

"But why do we need an ice sculpture," I ask again.

"It adds to the effects."

"Mia, I don't want an ice sculpture, I want a simply, elegant wedding without all the embellishment. Can you please do that?" I look at Ana, see I'm keeping my temper in check. Mia flips through several pages of her wedding binder; clearly, they are all pages with embellishment.

"Okay…" The doorbell goes interrupting Mia.

"We are not expecting anyone are we?" My mom asks looking around.

"Hello." The irritating voice of Lily greets, I see the smirk on Mia's face, and I know she's up to something.

"Hey Lily sorry about this, we still have a little more work to do, I was hoping to be done by now." What is she talking about we just started?

"Mia went on…" Ana squeezes my thigh to get my attention and shakes her head at me. "Carry on," I tell Mia ignoring Lily. If only she'd take the hint.

"Hello Christian, how are you?" Ana chokes out a laugh.

"Lily." Is about all I can manage.

"Hello." She says as though she's just realized there are other people in the room. There are mutterings of Lily.

"I don't know what you find so funny," I whisper to Ana.

"Sitting chart," Mia says getting us back on the topic. A what chart. "Excluding family, we have 92 people attending the wedding. So I say 9 tables of 10 and 1 table of 12."

"Is that the exact number of people coming," I ask.

"Yes, from the save the date cards we sent out." Mom answers.

"That works out well." I murmur.

"The family table is also 10 people, yeah works out well," Mia adds.

"So when is the wedding?" Lily asks.

"Need to know," I growl. "You are not invited," I mumble.

Ana excuses herself to use the bathroom, I answer some emails not paying much attention to the discussion of music, décor, plate setting and centerpieces. After a while, I notice Ana is not back in the room, and I decide to go find her, when I hear voices, probably on the phone with Kate, when I get closer I realize she's not talking to Kate.

"Lily you are Mia's friend, not mine, why will I invite you to my wedding when we are not friends." I hear Ana say.

"So if Mia invites me you won't have a problem with it." Lily counters, I didn't even notice she wasn't in the living room.

"Why will I have a problem with it?" Ana asks knowing full well Mia has no intention of inviting Lily.

"Nothing just checking… so you and Christian going all the way."

"All the way." I can hear the amusement in Ana's voice.

"I mean getting married and everything." She makes no sense.

"That is what the wedding is for," Ana says slowly.

"Ana," I shout, ending the nonsensical conversation. "There you are, I wondered where you disappeared to." Kissing her hair.

"Right here." She smiles at me.

"Lily do you have a boyfriend." The abruptness of the question catches her off guard.

"No, no boyfriend."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I continue.

"Yes, why?" She smiles seductively at me, does she actually think this is a come on.

"It's just the way you always seem to be sniffing around me, I would think it would be hard to find a boyfriend when you are so busy trying to get my attention. I'm getting married to the woman I'm in love with, not interested in anyone else. Do you think you can act with a bit of self-respect and dignity." I've pissed her off.

"You think you are so special." She barks.

"I don't, but you seem to think so." I counter.

"What's so special about her anyway." She sneers pointing to Ana.

"How long have you got." Without waiting for a response, I shut the door in her face and lock it.

"Asshole." She shouts.

"Had enough," Ana asks.

"Ana I've put up with that since Mia met her in high school. Why did she invite her anyway." I ask.

"Since we got engaged Mia has been rubbing it in her face."

"What, my sister, my lovely couldn't hurt a fly sister," I say with my hand on my heart.

"Uh huh, we had lunch the other day at the Mile High Club, and she was there for lunch with a friend. Mia invited them to join our table, only to go on and on about our engagement and wedding. Your sister can be vindictive when she wants to be." She tells me, but I'm busy admiring the little cleavage showing when her shirt popped open. "God I can't wait for Kate and Elliot to get home tomorrow, I hope Mia is right, and they are engaged."

"Hmm… you've got such perfect breast."

"Christian, are you listening to me?" I lean in and kiss her exposed cleavage. "Christian."

"Uh huh." I open another button and nip at her nipple through her lacy nude bra.

"Are you trying to distract me again?" I don't answer and quickly undo another button kissing my way down her stomach.

"So… you dated in college," I ask nonchalantly.

"I knew it, I fucking knew it." She lets out a giggle.

"I told you about mine." I run my fingers up her thigh.

"Oh please, we both knew I wasn't going to bat an eyelid at your story. You on the other hand…"

"Did you give blow jobs." Do I really need to know?

"Christian." She warns.

"Ana it's a simple yes or no and the number," I say with a smirk but inside it's an entirely different story.

"No." My sigh of relief is audible.

"I'm not going to lie if it had been a yes… I don't think I would have handled it well." She rolls her eyes.

"Kate dated a lot, but there were things she said were solely reserved for her future husband, I completely understood what she meant." I don't miss the underline question in what she just said."

"You are the second girl I've gone down on, I'd give everything for you to be the first… if it helps, I was fifteen years old. I always fucked with my clothes on, I unzipped took my dick out, I didn't want to reveal more than I had to. Elliot can be crass, but he was right when he said it mostly about getting my dick wet… you are my first in so many ways. Would I have waited for you if I had known… fuck yes." She smiles at me.

"At 15 you couldn't have known we'd be here, don't let it bother you." How does she do it?

"Why aren't you bothered?"

"If I put your cock in my mouth right now, you be grunting and shooting a bucket load down my throat in 5 minutes."

"That's very true."

"Christian I know what I do to you if I want to make it to work on time I have to get dressed quickly before you come out of the bathroom… hell, my top button popped open, and you got completely distracted. Why should I be bothered by two blow jobs that did nothing for you at a time when you didn't know I felt the same."

"I love you, Anastasia Rose Steele." She's right I didn't know she felt the same until I got back from Prague and came to Bellevue after I'd left Portland. She turned up here the same weekend and my god I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I felt adrift when she left the room, and mom saw it and told me Ana was in the same boat as me. I didn't really believe it until Thanksgiving when Elliot pulled me aside and confronted me about my feeling for Ana. It still took the moment she agreed to go out with me right here in this bedroom before I completely believed she felt the same.

"I can't believe how many hints I missed, or the number of times Mia and Kate tried to get me to ask you out." I shake my head. "I hoped you felt the same, that was why I mentioned the fact that I wasn't ready for a relationship for a few more years," I add.

"Yeah that was a very good fact to mention, it made it easier to wait for you."

"It was a good thing not knowing, I don't think I could have waited till you finished college. The temptation would have been too great." My fingers move further up her thigh.

"You two, planning a wedding isn't a walk in the park, get your asses out here." Mia, damn near screams at us.

"Coming." We both say.


	38. Chapter 38

**JANUARY 29****TH**** 2012**

"Every time I mention Kate and Elliot, you try to distract me." She huffs.

"Baby I'm not doing anything of the sort. If I recall correctly you were the one that said I was easily distracted earlier this evening." I argue. "So you can't be entirely surprised by the fact that I am distracted. You have nothing underneath that t-shirt." I move closer to kiss her and she jerks her head back.

"I am not giving in." Her eyes are clouded with lust. Yeah right.

"Are you sure about that?" She bites her lips trying to stop herself from whimpering. "Baby…open your legs for me." She shakes her head and crosses her legs at her ankle.

"Did Elliot plan on proposing to Kate during their holiday?" I ignore her and start pushing her t- shirt up her stomach, she promptly turns on her stomach, legs still crossed at her ankles.

"Ana…"

"Answer my question and can have whatever you want." The raw sensuality of her voice is temptation itself. I will not cave.

"I want you, I have wanted you all day, you are not going to deny me." I sound menacing but it does little to deter her, if anything I can smell her arousal coming off her in waves. She loves this game and so do I.

I get off the bed and stand to the side glaring menacingly at her, I slowly pull the tie on my pajama bottoms letting it drop around my ankles, my dick stands proud ready for her. "We both know you will give in, so why put up a fight." I see the renewed defiance in her eyes. "Baby you are just making me harder." She moans but quickly turns her face looking away from me. I get on the bed and with ease flip her on her back, she lets out a little yelp. Before she knows it I'm in between her legs, her hands pinned above her head with just one of mine.

She tries to buck me off only to end up brushing her clit along my penis. "Get of me before I…" Her words are no where to be heard the moment my dick sinks into her. "Before you what?" I ask rolling my hips.

"Oh fuck…fuck, fuck."

"Don't be mad at yourself baby… it was inevitable." I pull out and slam back into her.

"For the love of god, please move." She cries.

"No, no, no, no baby you don't get to say shit." I lean down to kiss her and I know she going to turn her head, so I hold it in place before possessing her mouth, my tongue dominating hers, she moans against mine. I let go of her hands and brace myself on my forearm before pulling out and slamming home, I set a punishing pace with no let up. She feels so good, no matter the day I've hard, knowing she is there is a balm for my raging temperament. "You. Feel. So. Good." I say between slams.

I pull out flip her on all fours and drive my dick back in, I watch as my hard throbbing wet dick moves in and out of her quivering pussy, she's close to cuming. "Oh baby... you really should see just how beautiful it looks with my dick going in and out." I grip her shoulder and rock my hips causing her to whimper. "So fucking beautiful." She falls flat out on the bed as she cums screaming into the pillow.

She turns around looking at me with dazed eyes. I straddle her stomach and after two strokes cum all over her breast.

"Really Christian." I know I'm grinning like a loon, I've always wanted to do that. She pulls off the t-shirt from around her neck wiping my cum of her breast before throwing it at me. "Animal." She mumbles sauntering off into the bathroom.

* * *

All the screaming and screeching I'm sure has done some damage to my ear drums, the men behave with a little more decorum and congratulate Elliot with hugs and slaps on the back.

Ana and Mia's suspicion was practically confirmed this morning when Mr and Mrs Kavanagh turned up just before Elliot and Kate was to arrive. Naturally my mom got teary and emotional when Mia told her what she suspected. Ana as expected dropped me in by telling the room I knew and refused to talk, I believe she thought if she got the other women to gang on me I will talk, I didn't get to where I am by giving in that easily… so I run.

"Elliot I am your mother, I can't believe you didn't tell me." Dad sniggers.

"What you mean after the way you behaved when Christian asked Ray in front of you." Elliot asks.

"I didn't say anything." She defends.

"Might just as well have." Ray mumbles.

"Well anyway I suspected as much." Mia says proudly.

"Seriously Mia, are you sure you don't want to come work for me."

"I love you and I would like that to continue, so I kindly refuse your offer."

"How did he propose?" Mrs Kavanagh eagerly ask.

"Oh it was beautiful, we were having dinner on the rooftop of the hotel when he started talking about how much of a dick he was…"

"Katherine." Her mother admonishes.

"Well I was." Elliot defends his fiancée.

"He told me how much I opened his eyes and how much he loves me and he'd known for sometime I was it for him, life was too short to waste and got down on one knee and asked me to marry him." She finishes with a little sob.

"Boy I raised you well after all." Dad proudly says.

"Such a beautiful ring." Mom adds.

"Yeah bro thanks for your help." Ana's hand descend on my thigh with some force.

"Ahh, that hurt." I scream.

"You knew, you… you…you knew."

"Yes I knew and I was sworn to secrecy, we all were and I wasn't one hundred percent sure he would ask on the holiday." The glare dad and Ray send my way is enough to make a grown man whimper.

"Cary, what does he mean you all were?"

"Like he said we all were." My dad answers, trying for an air of nonchalance.

"Cary I expect this from, but you Ray, I'm very disappointed." Ray actually look chastised. Abigail says nothing but narrows her eyes at him.

"I didn't exactly expect you guys to keep quiet after we were gone." Elliot adds knowing full well he's not helping.

"You are welcome." Ray grits out as we glare at him, not that he cares.

**MIA**

_**LUCKY 92 **_

_Yes readers, we have it on good authority that only 92 lucky people get to attend the Grey/Steele wedding. How sure are we? Well if you didn't receive the save the date card then I'm afraid you are not going._

_Our source told us the wedding will likely happen sooner rather than later as preparations are in full swing for the nuptials…_

I am going to kill the bitch, everything we talked about is all here, every single thing in detail. Christian is going to go ape shit when he finds out. "Stan, I'm taking my break." I rush out the back into my car and drive out to Lily's.

"Hello Miss Grey." The housekeeper greets.

"Where is Lily?" Today I'm not in a polite mood.

"Mia, what a surprise." Fucking bitch.

"Are you really that desperate?"

"What?" She has the nerve to look offended.

"That's how you want to play it, fine. No one and I mean no one in my family would contact The Noz and sell the details of Christian and Ana's wedding. You were the only one there who heard the details and you sold it to a gossip rag. So I ask again, are you that fucking desperate? What did you think you were going to achieve. My brother finds your infatuation with him amusing nothing more, this desperate attempt to achieve… god knows what will be your downfall. Good luck getting that job with Neiman Marcus." I am seething with anger, I can understand why Christian always resorted to using his fist.

"Mia, I didn't…" I walk out getting back in my car not caring what she has to say, if she didn't, she told someone and they blabbed, either way it's her fault.

**CHRISTIAN **

"BARNEY… I don't give a flying fuck if everybody already read it, take it off the fucking internet. SHUT THE WHOLE GODDAMN THING DOWN IF YOU HAVE TO."

"CHRISTIAN." Shit. "Shouting at Barney or anyone else in the building is not going to change the fact that Lily went to The Noz. So how about we put our toys back in the pram and act like you have a brain and use it. If I hear or see one more person looking scared because you can't keep your temper under control… your day will get a whole lot worse." Lily is fucking dead if my day does get worse.

"Sorry love."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Fuck if I'm apologizing. "Barney leave the fucking article where it is, we didn't do anything wrong. We invited the people that mean something to us, the rest can go jump in the Sound for all I care." Actually that's a very good point.

"Yes Miss Steele." Barney says blushing.

"Barney if at the end of the day he hasn't apologized let me know." With that she saunters out of the office.

"You will tell her I apologized."

"Sorry Mr Grey but I'm not going to lie to Miss Steele."

"You can't possibly be…"

"Sorry." He shrugs. What the fuck.

"Andrea get my sister on the phone."

"Yes Sir." She answers smirking, my dressing down by Ana has made its way through the building already. "Sir Miss Grey is on the line."

"Mia…"

"I know I know I'm done with her, I should have cut ties with her a long time ago, I just had to rub you and Ana in her face and now this happened."

"Not your fault Mia, I'm going to let this slide."

"I didn't expect you to."

"Good, Love you Mia."

**OCTOBER 6****TH**** 2006**

**ANA**

God I miss France and Italy, the summer was wonderful, Christian had business in Europe and asked me to accompany him. I really miss it and the lovely weather because this gray Seattle skyline is doing a number on my mood.

"Hey Ana." Don't fucking blush. "I was wondering if you want to go to the movie theater tonight." Mike mumbles.

"Oh yeah Sean mentioned you guys where going tonight."

"No… I mean just us… you and me." He says shyly.

"I'd like that."

"I'll pick you at 7." It takes me a second to reply as I don't want to subject him to the men in my life.

"How about I meet you there?"

"Ana I'd rather get the murdering looks over and done with." He says chuckling.

"Okay, it your funeral." He leans forward giving me a quick kiss on the lip and disappears before I can completely comprehend what happened.

I see Sawyer waiting by the car and remember I can't anywhere without him. Shit I have a date tonight and Sawyer is going to be there, for the first time I truly understand the saying, 'three is a crowd.'

"Sawyer is there an exception with you following me."

"No." Boy this is going to be a very scintillating conversation.

"So… you've ever heard the saying, 'there is an exception to every rule." I'm full of sayings today.

"Yes." Jesus.

"And."

"Nothing."

"Sawyer this is going to be a very long conversation if all I get from you is one word answers.

"You are asking for something that would cost me my job."

"Oh." Is all I manage.

"Now you understand." I catch him smirking.

"It's going to be a great date." I mutter sarcastically.

"Miss Steele..."

"For the love of god, Ana." He ignores my outburst and carries on.

"I'm not required to follow you into a restaurant or movie theater as long as you wear your brace…"

"Sawyer, you are the best."

"Uh huh."

"Wait, how about the whole reporting thing."

"We only do that when there is a security breach."

"Excellent."

It's Friday so I don't have to worry about Elliot, Christian might show up if he's spending the weekend, now dad and Carrick are my main concern. One way to make sure none of them are coming home anytime soon. I text Christian and Elliot and I manage to ascertain their whereabouts but no response from dad and Carrick. I wait eagerly for Mia or Grace to come home at least before the men. I like Mike and I really want tonight to go well. I hear the front door and I rush downstairs. "Oh Grace thank god."

"What's wrong?" She asks quite calmly.

"I've got a date." I blurt out.

"Where are the men?" She asks looking around.

"Christian has a night time flying lesson and Elliot is working. I'm not sure where dad and Carrick…"

"They went fishing." She answers dragging me up the stairs. "Hopefully we can get you out of the house before those boys come back. We don't want another Brad fiasco." A few months ago Mia went out with Brad, it was as Mia put it disastrous as Brad wouldn't even get close to her and it ended as quickly as it started. Mia wasn't sad for long, Sean quickly moved in and Mia is more than happy with him, that is till the brothers Grimm find out.

"Ana you look fantastic."

"Thank you." I'm in white fitting jeans, a tank top with leather jacket and shoes I bought in France.

"And you look rather dashing." He does in his dark jeans and dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

"Thank you." He says opening the car door for me. The drive to the theater is a little awkward as we don't really know what to say to each other. "Shit, I talk to you all the time and all of a sudden I can't think of a damn thing to say." He smiles at me. "How are you?"

"Seriously." I ask giggling. "What do you want to see?"

"Actually that's much better. I figured we'd decide when get there." We've been to the theater before but usually as a group with Rachel, Mia and Sean.

"Oh Departed I want to see that. I just hope it's as good as the original."

"You know the original?" He looks surprised.

"Yeah, Infernal Affairs, Andy Lau is one of my favorite actors."

"Did you see House of Flying Daggers?"

"Did I, god Christian got sick of the amount of times I dragged him here to see it. I didn't like his character Leo in the film, the person you love isn't necessarily going to feel the same and I believe you just have to accept it no matter how hard it is."

"Ana Steele you are full of surprises." He says smiling at me. "Come on, I love the trailers almost as much as the films." God he's perfect.

Half way through the film he wraps his hands around my shoulder and I settle into him.

"What did you think?" he asks as we walk out.

"It stayed close to the original, more than I thought it would." I answer.

"Yeah, same here. I like it…"

"But you didn't feel for the characters as you did with the original." I finish.

"Exactly and I don't know why." Just before we make it to the car he turns round and kisses me, its light and tentative at first I wrap my arms around his neck and soon we are really going at it and only stop to take a breather. "Wow." I conquer.

**CHRISTIAN**

"Bro, what are your plans this evening?"

"I'm headed back to work" I tell him and wait for it.

"Boo, that's boring." Just as I expected. "No you are coming out with me, aren't you sick of jerking off, you need to get your dick wet."

"Elliot do you have to be so crass."

"It is what it is; no point in pretending it's otherwise." He certainly doesn't mince his words. "It's just sex and as long as you make that clear no one should get hurt. Come out with me, you may not be as good looking as me but it's fairly dark and after a few drinks they will all think you are Brad Pitt." I can't help but laugh.

"Sure why not." Taylor turns the car around without me asking.

"Let me quickly get changed and we can go."

"No hurry bro take your time." He says opening a bottle of beer.

I can't remember the last time I had sex, it's been a while. Unlike Elliot who seems to manage it almost every night with a different girl, how he does is beyond me. Can you imagine meeting your wife and having to explain to her why every woman in Seattle seems to know you and are giving her dirty looks.

Within minutes of arriving he's already got two women hanging on his every word, one of them moves over to me and starts talking and I know if I want to get laid I have to make an effort. So I talk about mundane stuff, but I quickly realize all I have to do is listen or pretend to listen because she's already made up her mind about me and it's clearly in my favor.

Elliot and his girl are already going at it; the girl whose name I think Bette is rubbing my crouch. "Bro you ready to bounce." We just got here but I guess the reason we came is already achieved so what's the point in hanging around.

* * *

Ana and Mia have been busy giggling in the corner for the better part of the afternoon. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Is their quick response. I narrow my eyes at them. "Anyway lunch is ready."

"How is the flying lessons going son." Dad asks.

"Good, really good actually, in fact I'm taking my oral and flight test this week for my license." I say beaming, "I'm quite excited."

"Nice one Christian." Ana says.

"Yeah really well done." Dad adds.

"So got your eye on any choppers." Elliot asks with his mouth full.

"Elliot I'd like to think I brought you up better than that." Mom glares at him.

"Sorry mom."

Yeah I've got my eye on a Eurocopter EC135 helicopter not chopper." I answer.

"Fancy." He counters.

"How much is that going to cost you?" Ray asks.

"A couple of million, they are the safest type going, mostly used by law enforcement and because it's quite spacious works well as rescue crafts."

"I'm so getting a ride when you buy it." Ana says making me laugh.

"Naturally."

"Wouldn't it be more prudent for business?" Dad asks.

"It is, personally I don't need a helicopter to get around, everybody I know is right here in Seattle." I add looking around. "But it doesn't mean I can't give you guys the occasional ride when you need it."

"Bro…"

"I mean like mom needing to be at a particular hospital for work during an emergency." I say cutting him off.

"You really have a knack for spoiling my fun." He says pointing his fork at me.

"Your idea of fun and mine defer greatly." I counter.

"His idea of fun and everybody's defer greatly." Ana adds, the room chuckles agreeing with her.

"You didn't have an issue with my idea of fun last Friday and the Saturday." Elliot says despite my glaring at him.

"Wow Christian a girl, I was beginning to think you were gay." Ana says.  
"You thought what?" I say through a coughing fit.

* * *

**AN: Can anyone recall the name of the priest who married Christian and Ana in the book.**


	39. Chapter 39

**JANUARY 4****TH**** 2007**

**ANA**

"Dad, I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure Annie."

"I was wondering what the prospects are of me getting a car."

"Prospects." He asks.

"Yes, me getting a car." I'm getting irritated, I expected one on my birthday nothing came and now Christmas has come and gone still nothing.

"I didn't know you wanted one."

"What is the point of learning to drive if I had no intentions of driving?" I say annoyed.

"Watch your tone young lady."

"Sorry dad."

"What car do you want?" Finally.

"Christian said German and Swiss cars are the safest. Wouldn't mind a Mercedes if you are a spending mood."

"Safest huh." Knew that would do it.

"Yep." I try to contain my smile.

"Alright then, we'll go this weekend." This conversation went better than I thought it would.

"Thank daddy, you are the best."

"I know." He says smugly.

"Got to go, Mike will be here soon." I was finally forced to tell dad about Mike when he saw us playing tongue hockey outside Mike's. Christian and Elliot are still in the dark, I am not saying a damn thing till I'm forced to.

* * *

"You've been buzzing all morning, what's going on?" Mike asks with a smirk.

"My dad is buying me a car this weekend." I say beaming.

"Papa Ray finally took the hint."

"No." I say frowning. "Apparently he didn't think I wanted a car because I didn't ask."

"Hate to say it babe, but I told we men are not good with hints, just have to come out and say want you want." He tells me through his laughter.

"Uh huh." I reply rolling my eyes.

"So what are you getting?"

"Well I'm hoping for a Mercedes, if I can get Christian to come along, I will hopefully end up with something sporty." He flinches slightly at the mention of Christian and it's not the first time. "Why do you flinch every time I mention Christian's name?"

"Do you have feeling for him?" I must look horrified because he laughs. "Sorry babe clearly that was the most stupid thing to ask." I shiver and he roars with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sean asks sitting down with Mia and Rachel.

"I made the mistake of asking Ana if she had feelings for Christian." Mia drops her fork back on the plate and looks at Mike before adding her two cents.

"Up until a couple of months ago Ana thought he was gay." Mike chuckles; I notice he looks very relaxed; the question must have been on his mind for some time.

"Did I tell you I'm getting a car this weekend?" I say giddy as can be.

"Wait, what? When did this happen." Mia asks.

"This morning, I finally had enough and asked."

"Nice." Sean says.

"What are you getting?" Rachel inquires.

"Mercedes if I'm lucky." I answer smiling, before the whole I have feelings for you, this would have quickly turned into a long conversation where everyone was cut out but now we barely spend time together. At least we still sit together in class but it's not as comfortable as it used to be, I miss my friend.

**CHRISTIAN**

"Miss Fields."

"Hello Mr Grey." She purrs.

"This is Ana and Mia."

"Hello." She shakes their hands, from the amused looks on Ana and Mia's faces I'm in for some serious mockery.

The moment Miss Fields is out of earshot Mia starts. "Hello Mr Grey," she says mimicking her, cue the teenage hysteria. Out of the corner of my eye I see Taylor trying very hard to remain impassive.

"So as you can see the penthouse is almost complete, any additions you want will have to be planned at this stage before final fittings."

"First thing, a security pad is required on the private elevator."

"That comes as standard Mr…" She asks eyelashes batting all over the place.

"Taylor." He Answers.

"Boy her eyes shift quickly." I hear Ana mutter and I agree.

"We will need a day for my security team to do the installation." I add.

"We can schedule that today." She says writing something down. "Color scheme." She asks.

"White will do."

"NO." Ana and Mia shout.

"They will get back to you." I tell her rolling my eyes.

"White, what is wrong with you?" Mia asks clearly appalled. Didn't realize it was such a big deal.

"Christian why are we going to GEH not that I don't like spending time with you." She and that smart mouth.

"Got somewhere important to be Miss Steele."

"Nope, just wondering." She says looking at her phone.

I press the button for the 13th floor and immediately the questions start again. "You are going to show me the empty floor… or you've done something to it."

"Patience Ana, patience."

"You know I don't like surprises." She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Really when did that start." I ask chuckling.

"Today." She mutters petulantly.

We exit the elevator to cacophony of activity; I turn around to find Ana's eyes glued to the sign above the receptionist desk **Grey Enterprises Publishing House.**

"You have a Publishing House." It's a statement but I answer all the same.

"Yep."

"Christian have I told you how much I love you." She doesn't pay an attention to me.

"Well then I don't know what you are going to do when I tell you, starting Monday you have a job here if you want it." I can't hear anything as Ana's screeching has surely busted my ear drums.

"I'd marry you if the idea wasn't so disgusting." She's still screeching.

"Thanks… I think." My phone pings with an email I've been waiting for. "Ana I have to get back to work."

"Yeah… bye." So much for loving me.

* * *

"Sawyer why are you still here?"

"Miss Steele is still on the 13th floor."

"Wait, Ana is still here."

"Yes Sir."

"Of course she is. Sawyer you can go home, I will take the editor in the making home." To anybody else is not a big deal that Ana is still in the building but to me it's a proud moment and one that has made all the grieve of acquiring a failing Publishing House worth while.

"Anastasia Rose Steele."

"What?" She says from under a desk.

"I'm not even going to ask, I said Monday." She frowns. "For a girl that looked like she had somewhere better to be…" I don't finish my sentence when she bolts from underneath the table.

"Shit, shit, shit… I was meant to meet with my friends." Her fingers are moving over her phone at a speed I didn't know she was capable off.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you are going to have to do better at juggling your personal life and professional one, not a good start Miss Steele."

"Oh shut up."

**FEBRUARY 11****TH**** 2012**

"Will you stop pouting and get dressed." She sounds exasperated.

"Baby I love those two, I really do but a double date with them is very different."

"Christian you make it sound like it's a first spending time with them."

"Going out to a fine dinning establishment with Elliot is new. He has no manners." He doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"He does it because it annoys you, if you leave him be, he will behave. Ana tells me chuckling.

"I should have let dumb and dumber keep him." I stomp off to the walk in closet like a petulant child.

"Christian Grey you are not vying for an Academy award so dial down the drama."

"Aren't you all heart?" She doesn't even blink.

Elliot is making sure there isn't the thinnest amount of meat left on the bone, Ana wants to laugh but Kate and I look completely appalled. "Elliot put the fucking bone down before you choke on it." Kate whisper shouts at him.

"I'll give you some thing to choke on in the minute." He mutters to one in particular. I let out a chuckle and he turns and smirks at me.

"Bro from what I hear Ana doesn't have that problem, growing up it looked like you had potential in that department what happened." He says looking smug as fuck.

"You wish it was that." I say looking just as smug. Elliot looks around like he missing something because he is, Kate whispers in his ear and his jaw drops.

"NO WAY." He shouts not caring one bit about the attention he's attracting. "Ana… respect."

"You sounded almost like the words were choking you." I feel incredibly smug.

"Stop gloating you are not the one without a gag reflex." He picks up the bone.

"Put the fucking bone down." I tell him but off course he completely ignores me. "We were raised by the same parents, how did you end up so uncivilised."

"I am civilised when I want to be." He defends.

"That I would like to see." I add.

**GRACE**

"Grace, how are you." Just my luck.

"Margaret, I'm well."

Why don't you join us for lunch?" So I can be subjected to the Spanish inquisition, I don't think so.

"I already have a lunch date with Ana. We have lunch together once a week when our schedule allows." God why am I explaining myself to her.

"Oh yes, I heard the wedding was sooner rather than later." Here we go. "You know Grace, a lot of the ladies feel slighted at not receiving a save a date card for the wedding."

"Save a date card?" I ask feigning utter confusion.

"Yes, I read they've already been sent out."

"Read, where?" She looks uncomfortable, rather her than me.

"Emm, The Noz." I can now add embarrassed.

"The Noz." The disdain in my voice is clear, god help that stupid Lily the next time I see her.

"I'm just realizing how absurd it all sounds."

"Whether it does or not, it's not my wedding and I have no say as to who gets invited."

"Number 62."

"That would be me." I pick up my order. "Nice seeing you Margaret." I happily get back in my car.

* * *

"Mom."

"Hello Christian." He gives me a hug, something I still cherish.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lunch with Ana." He reaches for the bag to grab one of the sandwiches. "Get your own."

"Don't you two usually go out?" He's still eyeing the food.

"We do but the hounds are still sniffing around because of that stupid girl."

"It will die down eventually; anyway got a meeting across town will see you later." He swipes the cheesecake and quickly jumps into the car.

Taking the elevator to Ana's floor I look at the pristine mirror behind me and immaculate surroundings of the elevator. I have often found myself wondering if this building would be gracing the Seattle skyline if Elena had got her hands on Christian, thanks to Ana I will never know.

I find her standing by Hannah's desk. "Hello dear."

"Grace perfect timing, I'm starving." She says giggling.

"I'm afraid your fiancé took your cheesecake." I chuckle at her look of annoyance.

"Come in." We get comfortable on her couch. "How are you, anymore grief from The Noz article?"

"Oh yes, while I was picking up lunch I run into Margaret Ford and her cronies." I smile knowing how Ana feels about the woman.

"She wants an invite to the very wedding she said should not be happening to my face last week. She really has got some nerve."

"She's an acquaintance from various charity circles, not that there is anything charitable about that woman or her hangers on. If it wasn't for her husband and Carrick being friends I wouldn't bother with her. I was quite surprised she expected one."

"Oh please the daughter she's so quick to believe is more suitable for Christian could rival Elliot in the amount of sexual partners they've had and Elliot is 6 years older than her." She says with a smirk. "Anyway onto a more pleasant topic. First dress fitting is tomorrow night." She sounds excited, so am I.

**CHRISTIAN**

"Sir." I look up and see why Taylor called me.

"I was hoping she'd come to her senses and let Jack be but alas I was wrong." Taylor chuckles, he drives to the front of the building even though there are few paparazzi waiting for a photo opportunity. It gives Leila Williams a chance to run into us accidentally.

"Oh wow." Taylor mumbles.

"Wow indeed." The woman standing in front of me isn't the one on the surveillance photos and videos. I'd hazard a guess and say Jack's ranting has rightfully lead her to believe Ana means the world to me and now knowing we are engaged has confirmed it all. She isn't here because of Jack, she's here to get my attention and Jack is just a means to that end.

Her hair is now slightly darker to match Ana's and she's also wearing blue colored contacts and her makeup is purely for the purposes of giving her a pale appearance but it is badly applied and finally a light pink lipstick to give her Ana's natural rosy colored lips. This imitator has no idea I know about her and has therefore put on this facade to look like my girl, I find it quiet insulting to Ana, she's not just about her looks, she is an embodiment of many things, many layers and a heart of gold, her alluring and breath taking looks is just a bonus.

The moment she spots me her face morphs into someone who believes their day is going spectacularly well, real same to ruin it. "Mr Grey."

"Ma'am please…" Taylor starts but is quickly cut off.

"I have some information you would want to hear." She purrs eyeing me like a piece of meat.

"Miss…"

"Leila Williams." She answers biting her lip. This is were Ana would say, "Really."

"And what information do you have?" I ask sounding bored.

"Can we do this somewhere _private_?" I don't miss the emphasis on the word private.

"Sure follow me." I lead her to the security office on the ground floor and offer her a seat, she doesn't look happy when she realizes Taylor is joining us. Usually she'd sign a NDA but frankly I'm not the least bit bothered by her or her information.

"Okay, I'm all ears." I say smiling.

"Mr Grey what do you know about Jack Hyde?" She looks confident.

"Everything." That catches her off guard.

"Oh o… okay."

"Was that it?" I ask getting up to leave.

"And yet you employ him." She seems to have regained some of her confidence.

"This is my company, a private company, I don't have to answer or explain my actions to you or anybody else. So yes despite his past I employ him and last I checked you where fairly compensated for the injury Jack caused you." She looks like a deer caught in headlights when the penny finally drops. "I'm well aware of who you are, I am getting sick and tired of woman who think I am so fickle I will look their way even once because they look like my fiancée." She shifts uncomfortable on the chair. "I mean seriously…" I wave my arms towards her and Taylor chuckles, yeah she didn't like that.

"Lets see who is laughing when the press find out the kind of people you employ." She gets up to leave but I'm not done.

Taylor switches on the screen behind me. "By the time you make it to the front door this video will be on every porn site known to man." The horror on her face is clear as day. "Who knows, that video being made public might just help your latest line of employment or might severely hinder it. Do you want to find out? She shakes her head. "Not so stupid after all."

I walk out of the security office and find Ana with my mother and Jack of all people, Jack's eyes are on the verge of popping out of the socket when he spots Leila coming out of the office behind me. "You can breathe a little easier Jack."

"Thanks Mr Grey, I don't know what you said or did but thank you."

"It was a walk in the park, she came here expecting to surprise me but in the end it was the other way round."

"All the same thank you." I nod.

"Well kids I'm off, better get home before your father and Ray burn down my kitchen." She gets in the elevator followed by Jack who looks a little more at ease.

"That was Leila Williams." Ana looks a little perplexed. "Is it me or has her appearance changed."

"It's not just you." I leave it at that.

* * *

"Have you thought about the vows, traditional or…" Shit I completely forgot about that part.

"Will it be shitty of me to say I forgot?" She starts laughing.

"What would you have done on the day if I hadn't mentioned it?" She asks still laughing.

"I'm sure Reverend Walsh will have mentioned it when we meet with him." I wrap my hands tighter around her. "Own vows or traditional." I ask.

"I will love, cherish and respect you in good and bad times, forsaking all others, till death do us part, as far as I'm concerned it's a given. What I really want to say I don't think I can say it in front of an audience." She runs her fingers through my hair.

"What do you want to say?" I ask.

"I want you to promise me it will always be like this, it's easy now but who knows a couple of years or a couple of decades down the line it might not be so easy."

"My dad told me once that everybody sees an effortless marriage when it comes to my mom and him but no one knows the hard work they put in behind close doors. He said they talk, they don't let things fester, and he makes sure my mom knows how much is his life will be meaningless without her and he pays attention to her."

"Your mom told me the same thing earlier." She Whispers. "We will do the same, work hard on having an effortless marriage." She adds.

"Ana as far as I'm concerned it's a given." I tell her kissing the corner of her lips. "What else do you want to say?" She blushes and I can't help my chuckle. "Anastasia Rose Steele I promise we will have shower sex at least four times a week, I promise we will enjoy morning sex till I can no longer get it up in my sleep." That gets her giggling. "I promise our lunch time hanky panky will be a priority right after food, and I promise that at least once a month we have a weekend where we fuck and make love till we are exhausted beyond believe." She nods still blushing.

"Christian if you don't like or want something you will tell me." She looks me in the eye.

"I will and same goes for you. We will be completely and brutally honest with each other. I love you Ana and a life without you is no life" I add.

"You've been there since I was 8, I can't imagine a life without you either, I love you too much to every let you go." Just then her phone rings interrupting us.

"Hey dad."

"Annie is Christian with you."

"Yes, you are on speaker."

"Ana I don't know how to tell you this… god I'm going to kill that girl when I get my hands on her."

"Dad you are scaring me, what is going on?"


	40. Chapter 40

**FEBRUARY 13****TH**** 2012 **

The Noz article had far reaching consequences than Lily could possibly have imagined. Ray had stopped opening Carla's letters, worse for Carla he was sending them back.

No one in the family had made the headlines since we announced our engagement. Due to the article in The Noz Carla had booked a flight bound for Seattle this Friday, four fucking days from now. Ray's man following Carla said she abruptly left work about an hour ago and went to the library and using their internet found the article and right there and then booked a ticket to Seattle before going back to work.

I understood why Ray wanted to kill Lily; God knows I'd be more than happy to help him bury the body.

We had initially led everyone to believe the wedding was going to take place sometimes at the end of the year. Now the ruse was up, the press won't leave us alone, hoping one of us will do something to give them some idea when the wedding will actually take place, all this has made preparations more difficult than it should be.

By the end of business, tomorrow Lily will be fucking lucky to get a job at Burger King, the marketing position at Neiman Marcus was gone after one phone call from me. I was beyond pissed off at Lily's actions she has no idea the trouble she's caused. Give that girl a job, and you've made an enemy of Christian Grey that message will be everywhere by tomorrow.

Ana hasn't said a thing since Ray's phone call, and I don't know how to approach the subject, for the first time I don't have a single clue about how she feels. I'm angry at the… "I don't care." It takes me second to realize she just spoke. "I really don't care, but at the same time I don't want her here."

"That's understandable." I gently run my fingers up and down her spine.

"Carla hasn't been there since before I met you, I was 8 when I met you I will be 23 this year. I haven't needed or wanted her in my life all this time, I don't want her now." She lifts her head to look at me. "I never needed her because I had a family, Grace, in less than a months time will be my mother in law but she has always been there for me, she was there when I graduated eighth grade, she dragged everybody to see me off my first day of high school." I chuckle, remembering how embarrassed she was about the fuss my mom was making. "I have never felt like I was missing out on something, Grace never treated me any different to you, Elliot and Mia." I scoff, and she lifts her head to look at me.

"No different, are you kidding me. Every time we wanted something or go somewhere why did you think we sent you to ask… because she never said no to you? As far as Grace Grey is concerned, you can't put a foot wrong." She blushes.

"Abigail in the short time I've known her has done more for me than Carla, Jane lives in California, and I know more about her than I do Carla. She can rot in hell for all I care."

"Wait… Jane, Abigail's daughter, how come she's never called me. I grew up with the girl." I sound petulant.

"Christian behave." She giggles, and that's what I wanted to hear.

"Yeah you are right, you don't need Carla, never have, never will."

"Oh remember our internship program?" Anything to take her mind of Carla.

"Yeah." She smiles. "What about it?"

"I think we should start the program again this summer." She lifts her head off my chest looking at me.

"After everything that happened… you want to put yourself through that again." She bites her lips trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." She raises her eyebrows. "Okay it was, but I've found a way round it."

"Well let's hear it."

"If anyone makes it clear they are more interested in me than their internship, bye bye."

"GEH is going to have a lot of male employees." Shit, maybe I haven't completely thought this through, enough men stare and ogle at her as it is and now I'm adding more to the…

"You know... forget the internship program, too much…"

"Christian a certain percentage of people who apply to the job do so because of you. I didn't like the fact that you stopped the program, but as long as it is made clear from the beginning that they are here to work and not try to catch your attention like you do with prospective employees, it should work. For all, you know the males on the internship might just be interested in you, not me." She knows me well and knows what I am thinking.

**ANA**

"Ana, baby wake up."

"Christian if you value your life you will leave me alone." I groan.

"But it's Valentine's Day, and I've got presents."

"Christian." I moan.

"Ana… you promised you weren't going to difficult about accepting presents."

"I know I did, but if I recall, clearly it was for birthdays and Christmas. Remind me which one is today."

"You and your smart mouth, we are adding Valentine's Day to the list." He gives me his panty-dropping smile. There was a time that did nothing for me, hell I use to roll my eyes when women went putty in his hands because of that smile and now I am one of them.

"Okay do your worst." I sigh.

He gives me a package badly wrapped with office paper and, "is that duct tape."

"Yeah… I run out of sticky tape." He looks sheepish, so I don't ask how he run out of sticky tape.

"You are incredibly bad at wrapping, and yet you persist on giving me gifts." I laugh.

"I can't help it, I'll give you the world if you'd let me." The seduction in his voice I believe wasn't intended, but it has the desired effect. I open the package, and I'm shocked silent

"Christian…" It's a first edition Far from the Madding Crowd by Thomas Hardy and a card with a list of first edition books from all my favorite authors that he's purchased. "This is incredible, how did you even… some of these are near impossible to find." He looks elated, did he think I was going to hate it, I know I'm difficult at accepting presents, but I appreciate the effort and never say no. "Thank you, it is just perfect." I can't help my beaming smile.

"Glad you love them." I do.

"Okay get dressed my turn." He looks surprised. "I may not be overly enthused about receiving gifts, but it's Valentines Day Mr. Grey." He shakes his head before grabbing a shirt.

"Where are we going?" He asks when I press the button for the underground garage.

"Patience Mr. Grey." He's rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

He bolts out of the elevator and stops dead in the tracks when he spots my gift.

"Please tell me this is it." I nod giggling.

He walks around the car as though it's not really there, and when he touches it, it's tentative at best.

"You bought me an Aston Martin DB5, let me guess 1965." Then he giggles, he actually giggles like a small child clapping his hands.

"What's the engine?"

"It's a 4.0L 6-cylinder, 302 horsepower," Taylor answers, looking at the car with envy. He's known about it from the beginning. He helped me purchase the originally run down car and also found the specialist garage that helped restore it to its former glory.

Christian is bouncing around in a way I've never seen. "Keys, keys, where are the keys?" I give him a small wrapped box he rips it open to get the keys; he gets in the car and starts the engine. "Oh Lord have mercy, do you hear that." He shouts over the noise. "Hear how she purrs." Oh, it's a she now.

After a good 10 minutes with his car, he bounds over to me lifting me off my feet before taking my mouth in a searing kiss bending me backward. "Ana… you are the best. I've wanted one of these since I was a kid, I've got James Bond's car." He gloats happily. He struts around the car and does something that floors me, "Grey, Christian Grey." He looks so adorable, he even makes a gun sign with his fingers, pretends to shoot and blows on his fingers.

"Sir, the keys," Taylor asks shaking his head.

"Why?" He asks gripping the keys harder.

"I need to install a tracking device," Taylor says trying to remain impassive.

"Jason be careful." He slowly hands over the key.

"I will." He answers rolling his eyes. He's done it for every single car the family owns; it's not his first time at the rodeo. But the way Christian is behaving you wouldn't think so.

"Come on baby we have to get ready for work." I try to pull him towards the lift.

"I don't see why he needs the keys." He asks petulantly.

"He has to move the car to get underneath." Christian doesn't look happy and insists on moving the car himself and stays till the tracking device is installed.

The second the elevator door closes he resumes his attack of my lips removing my or rather his surfing shorts in no time. He lifts me up and slowly drops me onto his erection, I'm not sure when he freed his cock. He pins me against the elevator wall and slams into me. "Oh fuck, yes fuck me." Sometimes I'm surprised at my own filthy mouth.

"You are so tight." He groans still slamming into me; his head buried in my neck as he continuous his relentless assault on my pussy. His fingers grip my ass before finding its way into my anus; he pumps his fingers in and out me. "Cum for me Ana." He slams hard into me one final time before we both explode breathing hard.

"Baby that was unexpected."

"What, the car or the sex, because I didn't initiate the sex."

"Both." He answers with a smirk before pressing the entering the code to start the elevator.

"Anyone could have opened that door," I say realizing how true that is.

"It's a private elevator they have no reason to." He says full of confidence.

The entire time we are getting ready for work he's got a smile on his face you can't wipe off.

* * *

"Morning Gail."

"Morning Ana, how are you?" He greets cheerfully.

"I'm well…" my sentence is cut short by Christian strutting into the kitchen.

"Hello Gail, how are you?"

"You got your present I take it." She asks laughing.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" He says looking like a teenage boy who just got his first blow job.

"She," Gail asks surprised.

"Yes, I have to think of a good name for her."

"I'm beginning to feel pushed out." I joke.

"You are going to have to work harder to keep your number 1 status." He jokes back.

"Lunch is on me." He tells me on the way to work.

"I'll see you for lunch then."

"How long have you got for lunch." He asks.

"The same as always, an hour," I answer knowing where he's going with this.

"Baby it's Valentine's Day, if there is one day I'm allowed to have my way with you in my office, it's today." I laugh at the seriousness on his face.

"What about all the other days you've had your way with me in your office, what was the reason."

"You are too damn irresistible, it's not my fault. Come on baby I'm desperate for you as it is, by lunch time I'll be a walking hard on."

"I will see you for lunch," I tell him as Taylor opens the door for me. "After all, I have to work hard at keeping my number 1 status," I add.

"It's a good start." He says with a smirk.

* * *

This is my second fitting for my dress, I'm eager to see what the dress looks like at the moment. Mrs. Kavanagh walks in the room with what looks like a finished creation and the room gasps, and that's from the little of the dress we can see. The front of the dress is made of white damask with the most intricate woven pattern I've ever seen, it works its way to the halter neck design of the dress. It's backless and has tiny buttons from the small of my back to around the half way point of my thighs. That's where it comes into its own, it flares out, and it looks like it has a train, and it doesn't appear overly long, and I'm grateful for that.

"You ready?" Mrs. Kavanagh asks.

"Yes." My voice sounds small, we walk into a large dressing room, and I get out of my work clothes, and she helps me put the dress on the buttons aren't just for show, she opens a couple, and I slip the dress on, "Oh wow." I mutter looking into the mirror, it fits like a glove. "Mrs. Kava…"

"Please, dear call me Agnes."

"Thank you." It's inadequate, but right now words escape me.

"Let me get the others, Mia has possibly lost most of her nails at this point." I giggle knowing it's probably true.

"Steele, wow you look sensational." Kate gushes; she's not the gushing type.

"Agnes, you have certainly outdone yourself. My god, Ana, look at you." Grace adds.

Mia is on the verge of tears. "My brother is certainly lucky."

"I feel like the lucky one," I say more to myself.

"Ana it's perfect, just perfect," Abigail adds this is why I don't need nor want Carla Wilks in my life.

"Look at this, Mia says not quite touching the intricate design that goes over the dress and delicately disappearing around my thighs where the dress flares out, somehow whatever material used for the flare and train look like one material with the damask as the damask finishes the dress with the pattern around the edge.

"Is it finished," I ask.

"No dear, I have a little more work to do on the train." If this were the finished product, I would be over the moon, but it's not done.

"Thank you," I say again.

"You are more than welcome."

**APRIL 9****TH**** 2007**

"It's been a month, and I've barely seen you seen you."

"Mike I have a job after school, one I happen to love. If I ditched work every time you told me to, do you how many times in the last month I would have actually shown up for work?"

"I just don't understand why you need a job." If I answer him, I might say something I will end up regretting.

"I'll see you later; I have to get back to work." I kiss his cheek swiftly and leave. He doesn't understand, for the last month I have done nothing but talk about this job and what it means to me, and he says he doesn't understand why I need this job. I don't need this job, I love it and if he still doesn't know that by now I don't have anything to say to him.

Frankly, his attitude doesn't surprise me; he wants something I'm not ready to give. He brought it up once I told him I wasn't ready and since then nothing, I'm grateful but forcing me to spend more time with him isn't going to change the fact that I'm not ready for sex. "Ana we are here." I look up and realize we are in front of GEH.

"Thanks, Sawyer." I exit the car, and before I make it to the building my phone buzzes and I ignore it in case, it's Mike. In the elevator I can't help myself and open my messages, I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Christian's name, I laugh when I see the message. I have being summoned to his office.

I exit the elevator and see him coming out of the conference room. "Ana." He beams at me before lifting me off the floor in a bone crushing hug. His latest assistant gives me the evil eye, what's her problem. "Come on, we need to talk." Okay. "From what I hear you are here every day, you are only contracted to work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"I know Christian, but I love it here," I say biting my lip, he doesn't know about Mike and the fact that I'm effectively avoiding spending time with him.

"I don't doubt that but leave time for your friends, don't become me and turn into a workaholic with no friends." He looks serious.

"I'm not, and the last time I checked, we are friends." I quickly change the subject. "We are decorating your apartment this weekend."

"Don't remind me, please keep Mia's enthusiasm at bay I don't want my apartment looking like a seventies nightclub."

"Don't worry Ray and Carrick are helping, it will look like a man's apartment." I giggle.

"Speaking of apartments… how do you feel about coming to live with me?" He looks like he expects the answer to be no.

"Seriously, I don't want to get in your way… you know now that I know you are not gay and all." I can't help the smile on my face.

"I'm not now nor have I every being gay, and no you will not get in my way. If I can avoid anyone knowing where I leave I will."

"Well, then Mr. Grey it will be my pleasure leaving with you." On the downside, I have to tell him about Mike.

* * *

"So Ana how is life with Christian." Dad asks.

"I will let you know when I spend time with him at home," I say teasingly, but Christian looked a little guilty.

"Must be nice you and Mike having the place to yourself." I can't believe Elliot just dropped me in, I didn't even know he knew about Mike.

"Who is Mike?" He anger in his voice is palpable.

"Ana's boyfriend," Elliot adds.

"Elliot, do me a favor and stop talking." He looked between Christian and me and then made the matter worse. "Shit bro I thought you knew." And he's still talking.

"When did you start dating?" There goes my Sunday afternoon.

"Mike and I have been dating since October."

"You told everybody except me." I flinch at the hurt in his voice.

"I didn't tell anyone." I don't think he heard me as he stormed out the dining room.

"Thanks, Elliot," I mutter getting up to follow Christian.

I find him in the boathouse sulking. "What are you so mad about?" I ask feeling angry at his behavior.

"You are not old enough to be dating." It's a weak argument, and he knows it.

"We won't talk about how old you were when you started..." I can't call what he got up to dating.

It's different I'm a boy an..."

"Don't say what I think you about to say because I'm this close to losing a lot of respect for you."

"You should have told me." This is what it's really about.

"I didn't tell anyone, but yes I should have told you." Earlier he looked guilty about not spending enough time with me and to add to it he didn't know I was dating when everyone else had guessed I was. "Come on let's go back, I want my piece of cake before Elliot gets his greedy hands on it." He follows me, but I know this revelation is still on his mind and not something he perceives as a good thing, his body language screams pain and loss. I'm not leaving him, I never will, but I don't believe there is anything I can say right now that will make him believe otherwise.

**CHRISTIAN**

Throughout the rest of dinner I maintain a calm and impassive façade, but inside I'm a mess. She's dating, and for some time and I didn't know. I already feel shit about the amount of time we don't spend together, worse I was at her graduation long enough to see her collect her diploma and had to run and now some pubescent pimple-faced high schooler is trying to take what is mine, over my dead fucking body.

I discreetly send a text to Welsh to get me a background check on this Mike, he doesn't need his last name he attended Seattle Prep.

"Are you still angry at me?" She asks on our way home.

"No…yes I'm angry, mostly because you didn't tell me." No, I'm afraid he's going to take what is mine.

"I should have, sorry I didn't. Hell, it's not like anyone can replace you."

"Of course they can't" I smile but it's not entirely genuine, and she can tell.

"Hey I'm done with high school; I can go to Portland with you." That just made my night, fuck it's made my week.

"We have to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Please tell me we are taking Charlie Tango?" She asks her hands in prayer position.

"But of course, we can tour The WSU campus after the meeting."

"Oh good idea Christian, it's going to be great." She exclaims.

My fear of losing her has waned slightly, what happens when she meets the one, the one she wants to marry. Where does that leave us?

"Christian, please stop over thinking this, I'm never leaving you.

I'd give my right hand for that to be true.


	41. Chapter 41

**FEBRUARY 15****TH**** 2012**

"Fuck Ana I need to cum." I barely get that out.

"No, not yet… you feel too good." She moans before taking my mouth in a slow burning kiss. I grip her hips as she grinds on me, her walls tighten around my dick, and I know I'm a goner.

"I'm cuming, fuck, fuck, fuck." She squeezes my dick as she cums with me. "Oh, shit baby that's was… wow." She giggles sauntering off the bathroom to try and look decent.

"Ana."

"Yes." She sticks her head out of the bathroom.

"I want to run something past you."

"Okay." She answers coming to sit next to me.

"You don't, in fact, nobody wants Carla here, and I think we should let her know that before she leaves Savannah."

"Christian I don't want to talk to her."

"I completely agree with you, she needs to know any attempt to contact you is not welcome. Therefore I thought it would be more prudent for Dean Reich from legal to contact her and make our position clear. Warn her of the legal ramification of trying to contact you when you've expressly made your intentions known to her." She smiles.

"I doubt she will listen, but yeah let's try it." She buttons her shirt and stands to up to tuck it in her pencil skirt. "Oh been meaning to ask, what are we doing for our honeymoon?" I've got an idea in mind, but it's a perfect opportunity to get an idea of what she wants.

"What would you like to do?" I ask.

"What I always want, just us two. A secluded island, I like the idea of being around a lot of open water."

"Okay, Miss Steele I'll see what I can do," I say with a smirk. "What do you say we take the car out late Friday night, you know break her in." That did not sound right.

"That last line sounded so wrong." She giggles.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that. What do you think?"

"Why not." Excellent hopefully we can find a secluded spot and… "Whatever filth you've got running through that head of yours… forget it." She narrows her eyes at me.

"Just thinking about the car," and you naked on it while… My dirty thoughts come to a screeching halt when I realize she's looking at the bulge in my pants.

"Just thinking about the car where you." With that, she saunters out of my office.

* * *

"We set up in the conference room, Ana, Ray, dad, mom and myself are in the room with the family lawyer Dean Reich. In the process of obtaining Carla's number from her employee file we now know she's handed in her resignation, it appears her move to Seattle is a permanent one.

Dean dials the number, and she picks up after three rings. "Hello." A shiver runs through me at the sound of her voice, the last time I heard this voice, she was telling Ana she put up with her for almost a decade.

"Carla May Wilks." Dean inquires.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Ms. Wilks my name is Dean Reich, and I am the attorney for Anastasia Steele." The line is silent for a while before she speaks.

"Right… okay, what can I do for you?" Her voice is shaky.

"Miss Steele is aware of your plans to move back to Seattle this Friday. She is aware you are within your right to move anywhere you please, but she asks that you stay away from her and her family and do not under any circumstances try and contact her either in person or any other means."

"Can I speak to Ana?" The fact that her attorney is calling you means she doesn't want to speak to you.

"No Miss Steele is not available." I hear what sounds like crying on her end, boo fucking hoo. "Do you understand," Dean asks.

"I just want a chance to make amends and attend my only daughter's wedding." She cries.

"Ms. Wilks any attempts to contact a Miss Steele or any member of her family will be met with legal action. Good evening." Ana breathes a sigh of relief.

"Do you think she will listen?" Ana asks.

"I doubt it; the next few weeks should give us an answer." Ray answers.

* * *

"How do you feel?" I ask on the way to my parents to meet with Reverend Walsh.

"The same as I did before the call, Christian I don't want her here." She wraps her arms around my bicep.

"We will make a note of all attempts to contact you and hopefully get a restraining order. Since you've already made your position clear, I think a couple of attempts should be enough." I add hoping to ease her mind.

"She stayed away for so long why come back now, she knew we were engaged, and she didn't make any attempts then, why now?" I've wondered the same thing.

"Beats me, from what Ray told me and Welsh confirmed, she now lives in Savannah, before that she lived in Las Vegas and then San Francisco working any job she could get." I don't add the fact that she screws anything with money, not that Ana cares.

My mom invited Reverend Walsh to the house. Usually, he meets couples he's about to marry in his office, but he's known us since we were kids, and so this is more informal. "Hey, mom." She kisses my cheek and pulls Ana into a hug.

"How are you dear?" She asks Ana, mom never met Carla, but she heard and saw enough or rather didn't see any involvement from Carla to know what kind of woman she was.

"I'm good." Ana answers smiling.

"Come through Reverend Walsh is in the kitchen."

"When was the last time we went to church?" Ana whispers.

"Christmas… I think." This is not good.

"Hello, Reverend Walsh." Ana gives him a hug when they pull back he takes a good look at her.

"Christian you are a lucky man." He tells me.

"Don't I know it."

"I see your parents almost every Sunday, you kids turn up on Christmas and Easter." He chastises.

"Yeah we know." Ana mumbles.

"We will make more of an effort," I add.

"Usually we start off with the two of you filling out a questionnaire, but in your case, I don't think it's necessary. You two have grown up together, best of friends for years, for some couples making the transition from friends to lovers can break them apart completely, or it works, but there are still some reservations. Do you two have any?"

"I did at the beginning," I answer honestly. "But not anymore, I'm very secure in our relationship."

"Ana."

"Nope." Both Reverend Walsh and I chuckle.

"We've both wanted this for some time but Christian came into this not sure if I wanted the same thing, I went in knowing his feeling for me had changed. I guess I was lucky in that respect."

"You didn't say anything to him?"

"No, I didn't think, in fact I know we weren't ready then," Ana answers confidently.

"I like that; you are in tune with yourself to know when you are not ready for something." No wonder she knew nothing about our family's constant attempts to get us together. Had she known she would have said no. Hell, I was in denial for the better part of 3 years.

"And now that you are here how do you feel, I know it's a somewhat redundant question since you are getting married."

"I used to worry a lot about losing Ana when we got to this age; it kept me awake at night. I feel incredibly secure in this next step, it feels natural…"

"A natural progression of our relationship." Ana finishes, and I nod before continuing.

"We've talked so much about whether we would still be together if we had met much later in life and we both believe we would." Ana nods agreeing with me.

"Okay, what do you expect from your marriage, Ana." He asks.

"The same, Christian is my biggest champion, he believes I'm capable of anything and does his best to make sure I achieve what I want. He's always there for me, a shoulder to lean or cry on and most importantly tells me when something is beyond me, like me learning to play the piano; it was never going to happen." She says giggling.

"Christian what about you?"

"This is a partnership, I can truly be myself with Ana, be it showing my strength, my weakness. She keeps me grounded, with her, I am not Christian Grey the CEO billionaire of GEH, I am Chris. She's my other half, I never knew what that meant, but now I really understand."

"Vows, have you decided what you want."

"Yeah, the traditional vows but we also have some things we would like to say to each other."

"It's the modern way." He chuckles. "Well, I have to say I look forward to seeing you two take the next step, it will be a pleasure to officiate your union."

"Thank you, Reverend Walsh." I shake his hand, and we head back to the kitchen.

**ANA**

"She's really coming to Seattle?" Kate asks still wearing the look of shock after I finally told her all about Carla. "You never talked about her except to say she left when you were eight. But all that… I would never have guessed.

"She wants to attend the wedding and make amends apparently." I scoff at the thought.

"I take it you don't believe her," Kate asks.

"Would you?"

"Good point." She says taking a sip of her coffee. "I need to talk to my father about getting one of your coffee machines for the office, this stuff is good."

"Wouldn't know." Not a coffee drinker.

"How is Christian taking all this?"

"He's more concerned about me than anything else. Took my mind of it mostly." I add innocently.

"I'm sure he did." She smirks at me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. He reminded me I once told him the idea of marrying him was disgusting." I chuckle.

"How old were you?"

"I was 17, a few months later I couldn't look at him without having the most inappropriate thoughts." I giggle. "Now I can't imagine anyone else."

"I know what you mean," Kate says looking at her ring.

"Do you and Elliot have a date in mind?"

"We know we want to get married within the year, apart from that we haven't made any concrete plans."

My office phone rings, but I ignore it, swiftly followed by my mobile phone which I also ignore. "Christian wants me to accompany him to Spokane this weekend. He's in the middle of acquiring some properties in the area and the owner has invited him to play golf at the weekend."

"I take it you are not going."

"You've got that right," I answer firmly.

"Using sex to get your way still not back in play." She asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"He refuses to listen to anything I have to say after sex, he puts his pillows over his head." I chuckle. "He's figured me out and worse he's using my own trick against me," I answer frustrated.

"Bring me back a present from Spokane," Kate says howling with laughter.

**JUNE 11****TH**** 2007**

"When am I going to meet this Mike?" His background revealed nothing of note.

"When I can be sure you are not going to scare him away." She answers with a smirk.

"You wound me, Miss Steele."

"If the shoe fits."

"When have I scared anyone away?" I ask feigning offense.

"Bradley…" It takes me a second to remember Mia's boyfriend if I can call him that.

"Hey, that was Ray." She looks at me surprised.

"Ray my dad, Ray."

"Do you know any other?" I counter.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Well slap a dress on me and call me Christina.

"Do you want to go downstairs for dinner or stay up here?"

"Hmm sure why not?" She's clearly not listening.

"Do you want me to throw you out the window?"

"Sure." I lift her off the couch and head to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" She shrieks.

"Well, you said I can throw you out the window," I answer laughing.

"Well, obviously I wasn't listening." Now who is using the lowest form of wit?

I walk back in the room and drop her on the couch, she blows the hair out of her face. "I'd be very grateful if you put the phone down and listen to me." I sound more annoyed than I intended.

"Sorry… talking to Mike." She puts her phone away chastised.

"I gathered that," I mutter. "Dinner here or downstairs."

"I would love to go to the dining room for dinner." She finally answers.

"So you really want to meet Mike." No.

"Sure why not, bring him to the house warming party you and Mia insist I have."

"Cool, we will come by a little early." I thought she'd be happier than that.

"You are still not cool with me dating are you?" No.

"When did you add cool to your vocabulary?" I quickly change the subject.

"Christian don't change the subject."

"Ana I'm trying, I still see you as an eight-year-old girl I bumped into." Here we go.

"Bumped… you sent me flying." She damn near screeches.

"Exaggerating a bit, don't you think?"

"I'm not." She defends unconvincingly. "Christian just give him a chance."

"I can do that," I say smiling.

**ANA**

"I finally get to meet the Christian Grey." Mike smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, he's having a house warming party on Friday."

"Ana, are you sure he wants me there?"

"Yes, it was his idea." He lifts his eyebrows at me. "Yeah I know, but honestly, it was."

"Okay if you say so, anyway Sean will be there so it wouldn't be so bad." He doesn't sound convinced.

"I have to get back to work, pick me up on Friday." I kiss him and walk back to work.

I don't feel the usual enthusiasm I feel when I'm sat behind my desk. I'm glad Martin hasn't got much for me to do this afternoon I don't think I can concentrate. Christian now knows about Mike, with the exception of the little temper tantrum he threw at dinner he has been accepting, well as accepting as he can be. So why do I feel apprehensive every time I think or see Mike.

* * *

I'm starving, but nothing in the fridge or pantry does it for me, meaning I'm not really angry. I feel… restless, that's it restlessness and as much as I tell myself to move past it I can't. It's been building for some time, and it chooses today of all days to… What are we looking at?" I jump at the sound of Christians voice.

"What would you like?" Maybe I can have whatever he's having.

"Crepes, I wanted some all week, with scrambled egg and bacon."

"I think I will have the same, call me when it's ready." I walk past him.

"Ha-ha very funny." He shouts after me.

I quickly get changed into yoga pants, and an oversized t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. I busy myself getting everything ready for dinner. "You need any help?" I shake my head. "You've been in a funk for some time, are you going to tell me or do I force it out of you."

"That's just it… I don't know, it feels like restlessness, but it's more." I answer on the verge of tears.

"Ana come here." He pulls me into a hug. "Whatever you are wracking your brain about, it's not that because if it were you'd be fine so stop beating yourself about it. When you least expect it, that's when it will hit." I sniff unladylike whipping my nose of his shirt. "Okay."

"Yeah." I sniff.

"Good now get back to making me my food." Despite myself, I giggle. "That's more like it." He says cheerfully.

I return to my bedroom, I keep busy by getting my clothes ready for work. I grab a new shirt Christian ordered for me, but it needs cuff-links since Christian is in his office I don't bother knocking and make my way to his closet to grab a plain black set of cuff-links. On my way out I see something in the corner of my eye and turn to find Christian completely naked, one hand on the shower glass the other stroking his cock. I should leave, I will myself to move, but I find myself rooted in place staring at him, his head thrown back, muscles contracting and relaxing. The entire scene is a thing of sheer beauty, and I cannot tear my eyes away from him. He groans pulling me out of my admiration for him, with unsteady legs I walk to the door just as he grunts and growls. I can hear his harsh breathing as I quietly close the door behind me.

I collapse behind my door and try to decipher my body's reaction to what I just saw, I felt a jolt go through my stomach, and it settled between my legs, something I've never felt before. I was turned on immensely by Christian Grey, my best friend, I never understood people's obsession with him, my school friends transformed into giggling morons every time they spoke about him. And now I wanted him, I close my eyes to get my thoughts in order, and all I see is my hands stroking his cock, the idea of giving a blowjob never appealed to me and yet I wanted to wrap my lips around his cock, I wanted that cock in me.

My body reacted to him in a way it never did to Mike and in that moment I finally understood why I felt the way I felt, that feeling of restlessness. I wasn't ready to take things to the next level with Mike because I didn't want to. I wanted Christian Grey, I wasn't elated by this revelation, how could I, when i knew it was never going to happen. I wanted someone I was never going to have.


	42. Chapter 42

**JUNE 15****TH**** 2007**

"Christian, we both, know you invited me to grill me about something so get on with it." Am I that transparent?

"Do you know what is going on with Ana?" I'm at my wits' end.

"What do you mean?" I study her for a beat to see if she's hiding something and she's either as clueless as I am or she's gotten very good at lying.

"I don't know she's been acting weird around me lately."

"Chris she broke up with her boyfriend." She defends.

"Mia it's not that." At least I hope it's not. "She didn't break with him because of me did she?" I hate to think I'm at fault for her current mood.

"No, it had nothing to do with you." Now I know she's lying.

"Mia," I warn.

"Well not completely." How does that help me?

"I know I acted like a dick about it at first…"

"That's not the reason; I think you made her question the relationship." She adds cryptically.

"How did I manage that?" I ask, and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Have you considered talking to Ana?"

"Believe me, Mia, I tried, she's avoiding me."

"You leave together how can it be." She has no idea. Ana spends more time at work than I do and if I happen to catch her when she's leaving for work or coming home, she barely talks, and now she can't seem to stop blushing. Mia knows more than she's letting on, at least I got more out of her than my parents and Ray. They all know what is going on but refuse to tell me. I suspect whatever it is I'm in the middle.

"Mia." The shrill, annoying voice of Lily calls.

"Lily give me a minute." She leaves to use the ladies, and I'm left alone with Lily. I quickly call for the bill.

"Hello, Christian." She purrs or at least attempts to.

"Lily," I answer paying more attention to the phone.

"How are you?" Which aspect of my demeanor makes her think I want a fucking conversation with her?

"Alive," I say throwing a couple of 100 on the table and buttoning my jacket to leave.

"Christian thanks for lunch." I get a one arm hug before she breezes out of the restaurant leaving Lily standing there staring at me as I leave.

* * *

"You are home early." I look around not sure she's talking to me. "Yes, I'm talking to you." She giggles.

"Can you blame me?" I ask.

"No, sorry I've had my head in the clouds lately. Anyway, I made Mac and cheese."

"You are forgiven." It doesn't mean I'm not determined to find what's going on.

"For the first time, I understand why you didn't want to go to Harvard." Good at least we are talking.

"Ana Portland is down the road compared to Boston."

"It's still too far."

"I'll come visit as many weekends as I can, let's make a minimum of two weekends a month."

"Really." She asks beaming.

"Yeah, and my schedule is clear to help you move in and get settled. Ana this changes nothing." I walk around the island and give her a hug; she buries her face in my chest and loudly sniffs. "Do I smell?"

"No." She giggles. "I just love the way you smell, it smells like home, familiarity." I was too busy to notice she had a boyfriend and now she thinks going to Portland will make things worse.

"Is that why you've been distant?" She tenses a little.

"Erm… No." Okay, now I'm confused. "What are you going to do about food when I move in August?" She asks changing the subject, and I let her. Clearly, she's not ready to tell me.

"I'll need someone, I've certainly gotten used to you cooking." I sit to eat my food, I'll miss this. "I will speak to a job agency about getting a live-in housekeeper someone who can clean and cook."

**ANA**

Thank god he let the topic rest, but looking at him I know he's still thinking about it. I don't know how to handle my feeling for him, and I sure as hell don't know what to say to him. I mean what do I say, by the way, Christian I find you sexually attractive and I want you to show me what that cock of yours is capable off, yeah I can see that going down so well. "What are blushing about?" Fuck.

"Nothing," I can tell you.

"Uh huh." He responds. I can feel his eyes on the back of my head. "I'll be in my office if you need anything. Oh any chance I can get you do my laundry for me?" He gives me a smile that turns my insides to mush.

"Yeah sure, why not," I say smiling, praying I don't start blushing.

"You are the best." I watch him saunter to his office, more like stare at his ass.

I'm so screwed. How am I going to cope when he meets a woman? Strangely, I can deal with him just fucking around, but if he actually starts a relationship, I'm going to fall apart.

The decision to break up with Mike was easy; doing it was an entirely different matter. I should have done it months ago. The only time I felt anything close to any excitement with Mike was during our first kiss but now I know it wasn't down to Mike, it was my first kiss, I was bound to feel excited.

I was unusually quiet when he picked me up on Friday, he knew something was wrong, and before I said anything, he asked if I was breaking up with him.

I nodded, he took it well, telling me he expected it and had for some time. I was honest with him and told him I had feelings for somebody else and what I felt from that made me realize we weren't meant to be. Christian never met him, and I find myself feeling happy about it. I want Christian, and I am not coping well with this revelation.

* * *

"Hello dear, I wasn't expecting you here on a weekday." Grace ushers me into the kitchen and without asking starts to make me a sandwich. "How are you?"

"Good." I hope I don't look as miserable as I sound.

"Give him time, right now all he sees is a girl far too young for him." Well, that answers my question. Grace, Ray, and Carrick took my revelation about Christian better than I thought. Of course, Ray is worried, as much as he tries not to show it, I can still tell.

"And if that doesn't change?" She says nothing and gets back to making me a sandwich. "It will." She smiles and puts a plate of chicken and avocado sandwich in front of me.

"I wish I had your faith."

"Faith has nothing to do with it, dear."

"Faith has nothing to with what?" Christian says coming into the kitchen. "Are you alright, Taylor told me Sawyer drove you here." He asks taking half my sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He narrows his eyes at me, and I promptly roll mine.

"Are you coming home with me, come on I've got Blades of Glory on DVD, its Friday night we can stay up late." I nod.

* * *

"You know I love you right." I look at him, and he looks hurt.

"Christian I know."

"Okay, then have I done something wrong?" Oh shit.

"No." I shake my head vigorously. It's not his fault I want him in a way I shouldn't.

"Then what is it, Ana?" I try hard not to cry, but he sounds so dejected the tears finally falls. "Come here." He pulls me onto his lap, and I cry into his chest.

"I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed at all," I say through my tears.

"You feel that way now, but after a week in Portland, you will ask yourself what you were so worried about in the first place." He places his finger under my chin and lifts my head. "University is an experience, one I promise you will enjoy. Just immerse yourself in student life and have fun." I nod if that was truly my problem. "I'm here for you, not even GEH takes priority when it comes to you. You are my number one girl, and you will always be." I couldn't continue this way; it was hurting him not knowing what was truly going on with me. So I made a decision, a decision to never tell him for fear it will ruin what we have, therefore what I felt for him was going to be locked away and buried under a pile of rubble large enough to cover the Grand Canyon.

**FEBRUARY 17****TH**** 2012**

"So, we can leave tomorrow morning be there by lunch, relax before we meet with the Houston's for dinner." I put it to her as nonchalantly as possible as Taylor drives us home.

"WE, I don't remember agreeing to anything." She huffs.

"Ana baby I want you with me; I can't go to dinner by myself."

"You want to buy properties he's ready to part with, why you have to be entertained is beyond me." I'm not telling her I feel the same, Houston just wants to be seen with me.

"Love please I need you with me" She chuckles at my blatant attempt to sweet talk my way to success.

"Don't waste your breath Christian it's not going to work." We'll see.

My plans to take out the Aston Martin has also being put on hold because of the Houston's, he could have sold me the properties over the phone, but no he has to be seen with me. Fuck if I'm going alone.

My plans to fine-tune Ana's body and mind to my way of thinking has to be put on hold because Elliot is currently in my kitchen stuffing his face as usual. "Elliot you are a rich man, for the love of god get a cook and stop harassing mine." Not that he pays any attention to me.

"Elliot, how are you?" Ana asks giving him a hug.

"I'm well Ana." He answers with a smirk. "I will sleep better tonight knowing you love me, unlike some people." He tells Ana putting his hand on his heart and sighing.

"Dial down the theatrics, what do you want?"

"Bro bachelor party."

"E I'm not fussed." He lifts his eyebrow. "Okay, what do you have in mind?" I'm going to regret this.

"Don't worry bro I know you well, you are still a little… stiff around most things and people, the exception being Ana, I was thinking a little skiing and clubbing in Aspen, you know make a weekend of it." I can go with that.

"Sure, okay."

"Sweet." He says rubbing his palms together." Now, who are you inviting?"

"Well, Grandpa, Ray, and dad talked about going before the wedding to do some ice fishing. Ethan, Taylor and Sawyer…"

"Sawyer might be up in the air if Ana decides on the same weekend," Elliot adds.

"Cooper or Ryan can cover and Welsh, Barney Jack and oh you."

"Leave the jokes to me." He says while I'm laughing at my own joke. "Weekend before the wedding, what do you think?" He adds.

"Yeah, that will be the 25th and 26th of February."

"Excellent." He says with a mischievous look."

"E no fucking surprises," I growl.

"Would I do such a thing?" He shouts his thanks at Gail for the grub, as he put it and leaves.

With him gone I can turn my attention to operating Spokane.

* * *

She is completely naked on the bed swinging her legs in the air as she reads a manuscript. My dick is at full attention watching Ana, we made love before I went for a shower and it's clearly ready to go again. I walk back into the bathroom and grab the lube. Spokane here we come.

I grip her swinging legs causing her to yelp. I gently lay them on the bed spread her legs open and run my fingers from her anus to her clit, she pushes her laptop aside and lays her head on her arms. She is soon dripping wet, and I waste no time burying my dick in her warmth, God she's tight. I can't help but watch my dick going in and out of her pussy; I pour a good portion of the lube straight onto her rosebud and work my fingers in and out of her. Don't know why but I'm surprised when she cums. "Oh fuck…yes… fuck, fuck…I'm cuming." I lean down and kiss the side of her mouth; she lifts her head giving me better access.

"I want your ass; can I have your ass?"

"Uh huh." She responds breathlessly. My dick is covered in her juices but I coat it in a little more lube and press the head at her entrance before slowly pushing in, I pull out and push back in resisting the edge to slam my dick into her. "Oh fuck… baby, I'm good… fuck me."

"You sure?" She nods. I increase the pace and start fucking her, she is moaning and whimpering and the expletives coming out of her mouth as I fuck her would make a sailor blush. She feels incredible I don't want it to end; I bury my dick in her and take a minute. "Chris… move."

"Give me a minute, or I will blow too soon." When the roar in my balls subsides, I start fucking her with abandon. "Fuck baby I could fuck your ass all day," I say as I continue to stroke in and out of her. I work my hands under her and finger her while my thumb rubs her clit; it's not an easy thing to do with her lying flat on the bed. I grip her hips and lift her onto all fours, much better. "You ready to cum for me," I ask still fucking her ass, pussy, and clit. She screams an incoherent version of fuck and cums spectacularly all over my fingers, my dick is buried in her ass, the muscles in her anus clench viciously around my dick milking me for all its worth.

I quickly washed and joined Ana in the bedroom before she fell asleep, the girl could be as stubborn as a mule. "I'm still not going." She yawned.

"Your fiancé needs you at his side' not want, needs." I pleaded. The look she gave me told me I was getting nowhere. Time a for slow teasing love making, I'll have her in Spokane before my dick got near her.

I wake up spooning Ana and even better my dick is still buried in her pussy, and he is also waking up causing her to moan. I grip her hips and slowly rolling my hips. She opens her thighs as my fingers seek access to her clit, the pad of my thumbs pressing hard and rubbing her clit. "For fuck sake Christian move."

"Your wish is my command," I say fucking her.

* * *

She's still in a mood on the way to Spokane. "It will be over before you know it."

"I don't see why I have to be there. I can understand you insisting about GEP acquisitions, this is all GEH."

"You were there for the SIP acquisition, it's pretty much the same. It's going to be straightforward. He approached as to sell" I dare not mention the Williams Publishing House acquisition.

"Yeah, and I also remember how boring it was."

"I'm sure we can find some way to liven things up," I say leering at her. She shifts in her seat and blushes red. I am quickly learning to also use sex to get my way.

We've been at it since yesterday afternoon because I was trying to convince her to come to Spokane with me. Her mood has improved, we've got a couple of hours in the hotel before the meeting, I'm sure I can use that time to further improve her mood.

Since I have a distinct feeling this acquisition isn't going to be as straightforward as I'm making it out to be. I really do not want to spend God knows how many days in Spokane without her especially with Charlie Tango out of commission with its annual check up. I'm not even going to pretend, I don't do well without her and with Carla now in Seattle I don't feel comfortable leaving Ana in Seattle.

An hour before dinner with the Houston's I get an email that makes my day, the difficult Mr. Lassiter is willing to sell the properties. "We don't have to go to dinner if you don't want? I've got the properties in Portland." The look on her face is all the answer I need. I call Houston to tell him I no longer need to purchase his.

"Well that's sad to hear, my wife was looking forward to meeting you and your fiancée." I don't give a fuck. "You could still come to dinner." I don't think so, I'm not a priced winning dog to show around, I've been dreading this dinner and golf game tomorrow, and now I don't have to go.

"No thank you. Goodbye." I hear Ana giggle behind me. "What are you giggling at?"

"Nothing, I'll order room service." I narrow my eyes at her, and as usual, it has no effect what so ever.

"Have you decided what you and the girls are doing for your bachelorette party?" I ask while we eat.

"We are going to New York for the weekend." That's all I get.

"What else?" I don't like the smirk on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I would.

"Ana."

"You haven't told me what you are doing."

"We are…"

"I don't need to know. You'll be in Aspen that's all the information I need, and I will be in New York." There was a finality to her tone, and I knew it was pointless to try and continue the conversation.

* * *

Ana has the spirit of an explorer, it didn't matter where we are she would explore the surrounding area, and Spokane was no different. It was late almost midnight when we decided to go for a drive and see what Spokane had to offer, at this time of the night not much mostly clubs and bars. We ended up in what appeared to be a biker bar, Sawyer and Copper were at least dressed casually and fit in more than Ana, and I did.

It is what you'd expect in a biker bar, dirty, loud music but laughter fills the room.

"Two Budweiser," I order at the bar.

"Coming right up." They were chilled and felt sublime going down.

"Game of pool," Ana asks heading towards the table before I answered.

"Didn't I beat you the last time we played?" I ask feeling smug.

"Yeah, and I beat you the three games before that." Forgot about that.

"You can break." Ana offers.

"Ladies first." I insisted.

She chalks up her cue, blows away the excess powder and freezes. Sawyer and Cooper move closer to Ana and myself; I turn my head to see what all the fuss is about when I see it. Off course, how could I have forgotten?


	43. Chapter 43

**FEBRUARY 19****TH**** 2012**

I tear my gaze away from Elena Lincoln when I hear the sound of pool balls breaking. Lincoln isn't her name but I have no idea what her maiden name is, and I don't care to know. I focus on the game in front of me, but I feel her gaze on the back of my head.

Ana misses her next shot by a hair's breadth, and I breathe a sigh of relief, I hate losing. Just as I'm about to take my shot, Sawyer's phone beeps and he scowls at the content of the message. "Sir I think it's time we left."

"Why?" That would be Ana. Before he can answer, two bikers approach us.

"You Grey?" The bigger of the two asks.

"Yes," I reply without hesitation.

"Tell me something, big man." The other guy pipes up. "What kind of man would do that to a woman's face?" He says pointing at Elena.

"Is that what she told you?" Ana asks clearly incensed by the accusation. I take a look at Elena, and she looks terrified. She evidently hasn't learned that actions have consequences. "Well let me tell you the truth." Ana damn near breaks the pool cue when she slams it on the table. "Or do you want to tell them?" She turns her glare on Elena.

"Curtis… just leave it alone." She sounds desperate. Yeah, I wouldn't want this bunch to know I'm a pedophile either if I was in her shoes.

"Elena we can't let him get away with it." He's still glaring at me even though he's talking to her.

"Curtis it wasn't him… okay I lied, I wanted… money from him and he wouldn't give it to me, I just wanted to make him look bad, not start anything… you know… make people question his reputation, start a rumor." Her voice sounds incredibly shaky, right now I wish I wasn't staring at Curtis because I know for a fact he knows I didn't cause the injury to her face, but he doesn't believe the rest of her story.

Elena has just opened a can of worms she can't contain. Sawyer and Cooper escort us out after Curtis apologized. "Sawyer, how did you know?" I ask outside the bar.

"Her tail alerted us." Oh right.

"Mr. Grey." It would be the Curtis guy again. "What was that really about?"

"Ask her." What I didn't know was that the lie she just told would end three lives.

* * *

Ana left work early for her final fitting; this gives me the perfect opportunity to take the Aston Martin out for a drive. We can spend a few hours at my parents and then Ana, and I can go for a nice long drive where I pray she will indulge me in a little car sex.

I see my dad coming out of the garage just as I park my car, I keep my features neutral as I exit the car and find my dad hasn't bothered to hide his shock at seeing my car. He used to drone on about how he'd love to own a DB5. "Christian when did you… I mean how…"

"Oh, you the mean the car. It's a gift from Ana." I sound so bored it's hilarious, god... the look on his face. I'll give him a chance to drive it, doesn't mean I'm not going to make him work for it.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get your hands on one of these in this condition." He says running his fingers over the car.

"Ana said it was in bad shape, the owner didn't know what he had, and she had it restored."

"She found one, I spend years looking." He says barely paying attention to me. I leave the door unlocked because he will want to check out the work done on it.

"Yo bro, have you seen dad."

"Yo?" I question. "He's outside." I immediately add. God knows what he was going to come out with next.

"Hey, mom."

"My sweet boy." She wants something. "Please do not give your father a hard time when he asks for the key to your car."

"Come on mom..."

"Christian I'm pleading with you." There goes my fun.

"How do you know about the car?"

"Ana mentioned it."

"Alright," I mumble. "Where is Ana?"

"Boathouse with the girls." She answers with a smirk. "And you are not allowed."

"What are they doing?" She shrugs.

"Am I the only one not allowed?" She smirks at me but doesn't answer.

"Great just great." I stare at the boathouse with such intensity you'd think I could hear or see what was going on. I hate not knowing, I've got zero details regarding the bachelor… then it occurs to me, plans for the bachelorette party.

* * *

"So what were you ladies discussing?" She laughs.

"You will find out soon enough." That's not an answer.

"Ana that's about as cryptic as it can get." I sound frustrated.

"I know." She says getting comfortable in the passenger seat.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask still sulking.

"You wanted to… break her in, I believe taking the 520 onto the I-5 should do the trick." She answers smirking.

"Couldn't agree with you more."

There are a few more cars on I-5 than you would expect at this time of the night, but then again it's a Friday night. I slowly increase the speed getting a feel for the pedal, the gearshift is a little stiff, but I like it. "Does she go any faster?"

"Let's see." I put the car into fourth gear and push past the 100 mark; I veer off into the next lane sharply when Ana bites her lip. "Miss Steele this is not the time to be biting that lip." She slowly releases her lip from her teeth, and I groan putting my foot down and hitting 135mph, and then we hear it. "Shit." Ana's reaction is to giggle at being caught speeding. I take my sweet pulling over.

I get out of the car just as the officer gets to the car, I immediately realize I'm not in any trouble as the officer's eyes bulge out as he gets a good look at the car. "Wow, I've never seen one this close." He says craning his head to get a good look at the interior; I step aside to give him a better view. "What is the drive like?"

"Rather smooth, this is the first time I've had a chance to take her out, the gearshift is a bit stiff but so far so good."

"I can understand your speeding, you need to test it out. It's a one-time thing, next time I writing you up."

"Understood," I say trying not to smirk.

"Ma'am, Sir."

"Well, that went better than expected," I say feeling rather smug.

My fantasy to have Ana on the car is not going to happen anytime soon, but I'm not going to scoff at the blowjob I received in the elevator. It continued in the great room. "Ana I don't want to cum just yet." I lift her up and quickly lower her onto my erection, we both groan at the sensation before she starts riding my dick, she grinds hard on my dick. I grip her waist and thrust hard and fast into her, she cums hard, head thrown back, mouth open, what a sight.

After that blowjob, I'm nowhere near close to cuming, and I'm taking good advantage of it and continue to stroke in and out of Ana, she cums two more times before I do.

"I'm going to miss you," I say sadly, I don't function well without Ana. I run my fingers along the length of her body, familiarizing myself with the contours of her body, I feel her breathing change. My lips took the same trail as my fingers. "I love the taste and feel of your skin." Her reply is a whimper.

When it comes to making love to Ana, I take my time admiring and worshipping her body before I go anywhere near her sex. Ana doesn't like it very much, she calls me a tease even though her orgasms are the strongest when I take it nice and slow. She much prefers my bull in a China shop approach.

"Christian, please… I need you." She moans.

"I will be without you for two days, I need to commit every inch of your body to memory," I say between trailing kisses down her body to her thighs, she grips my hair to guide my head, but I'm having none of it. I kiss my way back up much to her disappointment.

I lower my body onto hers, my erection settling between her legs, I can feel just how wet she is. I suck on her bottom lip; my tongue caresses hers in a slow and sensual kiss. I roll my hips, my erecting pressing on her clit.

"Chris." She moans gripping my bicep as I slowly sink into her.

* * *

"Christian, wake the fuck up." He shouts punching my shoulder.

"What E?"

"We are landing, and what in god's name were you dreaming about." He smirks at me. I didn't sleep at all last night and this morning, knowing we were not going to see each other until Sunday night, we were at it all night, and I am worn out.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Since dad is allowed to drive your car…"

"You are not driving my car."

"I'll just tell mom you won't let me drive, she will make you."

"Even the Dalai Lama will find the notion of making me impossible," I say using finger quotes.

"If you don't I will tell Ana you were having a sex dream and mentioned another woman's name."

"Knock yourself out."

"Knowing you Elliot the prospects of you doing that is quite real," Sawyer says laughing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you did that last year," I add smirking.

"What happened?" Jack asks.

"He was staring at Kate and didn't watch where he was going and slammed right into a telephone pole face first, had a black eye for a week." I take great delight in sharing the story.

"A poll, you told me you ended up in a fight defending a friend." Dad narrows his eyes at Elliot. He doesn't reply because we touch down without so much as a bump.

"Let the fun begin." Elliot rubs his palms together, and I know he's got something up his sleeve.

**AUGUST 22****ND**** 2007**

"Good morning Mr. Grey." She purrs, but I ignore it. If there's one thing I've learned since starting GEH is that a good assistant is hard to come by, and she's the best of a bad bunch so far. I know she doesn't like Ana, I see her scowl every time Ana comes to visit, but since she hasn't done anything overtly out of line in regards to Ana, I put up with it and mostly because Ana doesn't give a fuck about her attitude.

"Morning Miss Brown," I reply curtly. "Coffee." I bark shutting the office door behind me. I'm not in the best of moods, tomorrow Ana moves to Portland to start life as a college student.

She went into a funk when she thought the distance would most likely adversely affect our friendship, not on my watch. GEH has kept me occupied and limited my time with her. I've made the decision to visit her every other weekend more if my schedule allows it.

"Your coffee Mr. Grey." Doesn't she know how to knock?

"Miss Bro…"

"Tracy." She says interrupting.

"Miss Brown…" She rolls her eyes at me. "Miss Brown first never interrupt me when I'm speaking, I see your knuckles are fine and intact use them and knock and if you roll your eyes at me again, you'll be looking for a new job. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." People see Ana do certain things and they think they can do the same.

"Roz wanted half an hour with you and Welsh requested a few minutes of your time. Other than that your schedule is free." Excellent I can get most of the paperwork out the way today, interview for a housekeeper with Ana later and then tomorrow I can spend a few days in Portland with Ana before classes start on Monday.

"Book me a suite at The Heathman for four days starting tomorrow."

"You have a fundraiser in Washington tomorrow." I'll send a cheque.

"No I don't, book the suite," I say dismissively. And yet she's still standing there.

"I already confirmed… your attendance." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"You. Did. What?" She takes a step back. "Did I give you permission to decline or accept an invitation on my behalf without my say so?" She shakes her head. "So what made you think you could confirm my attendance on the one day I specifically wanted off." I've had that date cleared for weeks.

"You find a way to undo what you did or find yourself another job."

* * *

"Sorry, Ana."

"Christian don't worry about it, it's not your fault." No, it is.

"I should have fired her a long time ago." I groan.

"How many assistants have you gone through?" She smirks.

"I've lost count."

"Have you stopped to consider the fact that you might be the problem, not the assistants? Let's be honest, the one common factor is you." She tries to keep a straight face.

"No, I haven't because I'm not the problem," I answer dipping my fingers in my water and flicking it at her.

She squeals, "You ready for this?" She asks looking at the applications the agency sent.

"With you going I don't have a choice, the only household work I'm capable of doing is the ironing, and even then it takes me three times as long to iron a shirt than it takes you." She giggles.

"Some of these women clearly lied on their application, there's three here I actually believe are capable of the job." She showed me the three whose background checks came back matching the application.

"And you'd be right. Let me get rid of the rest, I haven't got time to listen to lies." Outside my office are the applicants, and in all honesty, most are here to simply get my attention, some of the outfits are outrageous. Ana is right I know some don't have any experience what so ever. "Hello, Claire Kent, Mary Abrahams and Gail Jones can stay, the rest of you thank you for coming. Ms. Kent this way."

"Mr. Grey, I think it's unfair for you to just dismiss us." This one I remember, Julia Roberts had more clothes on when you first meet her in pretty woman than this one has.

"Ms. Chandler, you worked for Tyler Moore?" She smiles seductively at me.

"That would be correct." She purrs, what's with the purring, all day today women can't speak to me without purring.

"Right, except he had never heard of you when I called him." Her face falls.

I walk back to my office without another word.

Our final candidate Gail Jones is my favorite and Ana's, a consummate professional, has managed and run some big homes and comes with stellar references. Best of all she looks at me the same way Grace does, motherly. I like her immensely.

"There are no boys on your floor, for that I'm glad."

"Christian… how do you know there are boys on my floor?"

"Ana this is me we are talking about." I'm not going to drop Ray in it.

"Uh huh, so this has nothing to do with daddy dearest." Damn.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I can't even convince myself.

"I'm sure, tell me about Katherine then. The only info I got was her name when I picked up the keys."

"Katherine Kavanagh, she's the daughter of Kavanagh Media CEO Keaton Kavanagh."

"They probably did a background search on me." They did, Welsh alerted me to it, but since I knew why they were doing it I didn't mind, after alI, I was doing the same.

"They did." My flight to Washington gets called.

"You have to go."

"Yeah, I will call you when I get there."

"Make sure you do." She commands

"Aih aih captain," I reply with a chuckle.

**ANA**

After Ray and Sawyer leave, I find myself feeling a little melancholy. I decide to finish unpacking to stop me thinking about the fact nobody is around the corner, well Sawyer lives close by. The door slams open and in walks a tall man carrying one too many boxes. I walk over and take one of the boxes giggling. Thank you, Miss Steele."

"You must be Mr. Kavanagh," I say shaking his offered hand.

"Dad." The blond bombshell stops short when she sees me.

"Hi, you must be Katherine, I'm Ana." I shake her hands.

"Ana pleased to meet you, just call me Kate."

"Do you need help unpacking?"

Oh yes, thank you." Her father answers making me giggle.

"Dad thanks for your help, but Ana and I are good." He actually looks relieved. At least, Ray, had Sawyer help bring up my things.

I help Kate unpack, and it gives us a chance to learn more about each other, she's from New York and has a younger brother named Ethan. I tell her about myself and Christian, Elliot and Mia.

We decide to order a pizza after we finish unpacking her things. "Are you planning on joining any of the social clubs or a sorority?" She asks.

"No I have a part time job with GEP; I doubt I will have time for anything else."

"That's good, get enough experience in the job field before you graduate makes getting a job easy. I'm joining the student paper. I don't expect to just get a job because my father owns the company." I like her way of thinking, very much on par with mine. "Elliot Grey." She says out of the blue.

"Yes," I ask smiling.

"Are the rumors true, that he sleeps around?" Since Elliot went to college in New York, I'm not surprised she's heard about him.

"If you are looking for a relationship, Elliot is not your man." I don't want to sell Elliot out, but I also have to share a room with Kate for the next year I don't need Elliot making my life difficult. "I doubt we'll be seeing much of him unless Christian brings him."

"You will have a lot of girls making friends with you just to get close to Grey."

"Believe me, Kate, I expect it." We talk well into the night, and naturally, I'm not in the best of moods when I have to wake up early to sign up for class and get my picture taken for my I.D

My pissed off disposition turns to one of gratitude when I realize any later, and we would have found ourselves in one hell of a queue for our pictures and I.D badges. 10 minutes in a student thinks he can cut in front of me in the queue, not on your life. "Excuse me." I sound as pissed as I feel.

"What?" Is his response.

"This is a queue in case you missed it, and the way to join is back there." Kate answers.

"Now move it," I add.

"Or what?" He smirks.

"Or I will make you." We all turn to the voice and find both Christian and Elliot glaring menacingly at the jock who promptly moves to join the queue at the back.

"Miss Steele first day and you are already picking a fight." I find myself in Christian's hand before he finishes the sentence.

"Hello, Elliot." I give him a hug as well. "This is Kate."

"Hello, Kate." Elliot greets his eyes taking her in, and Christian politely shakes her hand. Kate nudges me drawing my attention to the girls craning her necks to get a better look at Christian and Elliot. Inside I'm as giddy as fuck that Christian pays no attention to them, Elliot, on the other hand, is basking in it. At one point some girl boldly walks up and gives Elliot her number, which he takes. I quickly snatch it out of his hands and tear it up. "Elliot this is my home for the next four years, and you will stay well clear of it." He looks at me with his jaw on the floor.

"Ana you can't possibly be serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Both Christian and Kate chuckle. "I did not come here to be the girl that gets all the shit because you can't keep your cock in your pants."

"Between you and Christian there are a few thousand women off limit to me." He moans.

"You say that as if it's the worse thing in the world." Kate sounds almost disgusted. That shuts Elliot up.

"How was your fundraiser?" I ask quickly moving on.

"Boring as hell but on the upside, I may have found a new assistant. She's coming in on Monday."

"That's good, try not to scare this one away." I tease.

After another 10 minutes, we get our pictures taken for our I.D badges and sign up for classes. I show the boys around the dorm before we all go for lunch. So far I seem to be doing well around Christian.

**AN: Honestly, I thought you guys would remember Christian leaving Elena in Spokane when he confronted her after her release from prison. CJ.**


	44. Chapter 44

**OCTOBER 26****TH**** 2007**

**ANA**

I wake up and take a few seconds to reacquaint myself with my surroundings. It's been two months since I moved and… I quickly lose my train of thought when Kate groans. "Surprise to see you awake." She says yawning.

"I'm not sure what woke me up…" When I suddenly feel a profound sense of sadness, Christian isn't coming this weekend. My head aches just thinking about Christian, I miss him terribly when he's not here, but when he is I find I have to think about everything I say and do, I'm so scared I will do something stupid like telling him how I feel or worse kiss him.

The worst was my 18th birthday when we all went out for dinner and clubbing, Christian and Elliot got me far too drunk for my first time, up until that point I'd only ever had a sip of beer. As Christian put it, it was a right of passage. Liar, he was determined to get me so hammered I would never get drunk again. Well, it worked, I woke up with the worst possible headache and a mouth that felt like sandpaper and then I spent hours wondering if I said or did anything inappropriate. It wasn't until Elliot teased me about being a lightweight and passing out did I relax.

He's been here every weekend for the last two months, and surprisingly Elliot is always with him.

Kate was right I'm making friends left, right and center, except they are all either interested in Christian or Elliot. Kate is about the only person not interested in Christian because Elliot despite all his faults when it comes to women has gotten Kate attention. Her face lights up when I tell her Elliot is coming, but when he gets here, she shows no interest, much to Elliot disappointment. Maybe if he stopped going on about whom he's fucking, it might help. Christian and I are staying well clear of it.

Knowing Christian has not made my life on campus easy, every time someone starts talking to me within a minute they ask about Christian or Elliot. Kate and I have a spot we sit for lunch every day, only to one day find our spot occupied by a large number of girls, clearly ready to interrogate us about the Grey men. I was not in the best of moods that afternoon, and before a question could be asked about Christian, I made it clear I was not going to talk about him. I got some bitchy looks like I give a fuck.

Kate was also feeling the side effects of knowing Christian, the editor of the college paper had boldly told Kate her position would be secure if Kate got her an interview with Christian Grey. I mentioned it to Christian during one of our phone conversations.

She soon found that her position wasn't secure and worse would find it very difficult to get a job with any respectable media outlet upon graduation. Kate and I found out when she turned up at our door begging. I felt bad Kate didn't bat an eyelid. Turns out the poor girl didn't know Kate was the daughter of Kavanagh Media CEO Keaton Kavanagh.

Word soon spread and you know how gossip goes by the time it got back to us it was an entirely different story. Kate and I made no effort to correct the rumors as we were left alone, anyone who spoke to us spoke to us because they wanted to know about us, not the Grey boys. Unfortunately, that came with its own set of problems for me, boys or rather men.

**CHRISTIAN**

I'm barely out of the car before the front door burst open and Ana runs out into my arms. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She's wrapped around me like a vine.

"Hello, Ana, still light as a feather I see." I tease.

"Christian." She feigns annoyance at my teasing. Apparently, she's trying to put on weight, but it's not happening. "I don't think I'm going to get any bigger." She sounds exasperated.

"Ana you are perfect just the way you are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Sidekick," Elliot shouts. "I'd like to say hello to my baby bro, stop hogging the man."

"E, I've only being gone for three weeks," I say laughing.

"Yeah, that's three weeks I've had no excuse to go see Kate." And here I thought it was about me.

"Sorry to ruin your plans." I don't feel the least bit sorry.

"You mean the girl that won't give the time of day," Mia says coming out. "Hey Chris welcome home, we are going out tonight no excuses." Before I can answer my mom joins in.

"Let the poor boy in the house."

"Hey, mom." I walk up to her giving her a hug. "Where are dad and Ray?"

"Out on Ray's new boat." She says as she rolls her eyes making me chuckle.

"How was the trip?" Ana asks.

"Tedious, I've never come across such uselessness. I fired the lot of them, that's why the trip took longer than excepted." Ana hands me a bottle of beer.

"It's sorted now." I nod knocking back my beer.

"Replaced the entire management staff."

"Drastic," Elliot says.

"Had no choice, the plant was losing money, it will be cheaper to move the plant to China or Taiwan, but then hundreds of people will be out of a job. They had to go, and it turned out to be to best decision in the end."

"Well glad to have you back."

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

"God, I miss home cooking. Staying in a hotel loses its appeal after a while." I collapse on my bed with a full belly.

"When we spoke yesterday I didn't think you'd be home today," Ana says.

"Me neither, I quickly realized if I didn't leave today I'd be there till after Thanksgiving and I hadn't seen you in a month. Flying during a holiday is the worst, packed airports, long queues and fucking delays." I groan. "Is there any way to get out of going out, fuck Ana I'm exhausted."

"I'm afraid not, get some sleep now and I'll call you an hour before we leave."

"Ana make it half an hour." She giggles before shutting the door.

After what feels like a couple of minutes sleep, a thunderous Mia wakes me up. I drag myself out of bed and stumble into the bathroom. Hopefully, a nice long shower should finish the job Mia started.

I'm in a pair of jeans, plain white shirt, leather jacket and a pair of Timberlands. God, it will be a miracle if I don't fall asleep.

I open the door just as Ana is about to knock, she actually knocks these days, gone are the days she used to just badge in. I struggle to remain impassive when I see her in her dress, when did she develop curves and breast, she looks incredibly sexy. Oh my god did I just use sexy and Ana in the same breath, need sleep that's it, sleep will… but fuck she looks good, and the dress is backless and shows off her legs spectacularly.

"Bro." Elliot pipes up, when did I get down the stairs. "This is Eve." He introduces the latest notch on his bedpost.

"Hi," Ana says politely, and so does my mom, I give her a nod. We are not being rude but come Monday she won't be here, so there's no point in getting to know her. She's the fifth one this month alone and the month hasn't ended.

I try my best not to stare at Ana but… what the fuck is happening to me. It's the dress, it has to be, it's the only logical explanation. Her legs go on for miles.

"Wow Ana that is some dress," Mia says walking around Ana. I knew it was the dress.

After being away for three weeks I gave Taylor the night off, I suspect he has a thing for Mrs. Jones, for once he didn't argue and hurriedly got out of here.

The car ride to the club is taking longer than expected, Ana is sitting so close I can't think, I can barely string sentences together, and my dick is threatening to fight its way out of my trousers. I don't understand what's happening, I saw her a month ago, none of this was happening, I feel frustrated with myself at this new development. Forget seeing her a month ago, I didn't see this a few hours ago, was I that tired.

I needed the long queues as my excuse to go back home, but that didn't happen, we avoid it due to Elliot. We are ushered into the VIP area. "You look good by the way." I realize this is the first time I've really spoken to her all evening.

"Thanks, Mr. Grey." That isn't helping, she sounds so sexy, and there is that word again.

Elliot gets the drinks in, Mia is drinking some cocktail and so is Elliot's girl, I can't remember her name, I lean close to Ana to ask, and her scent awakens something visceral I cannot fight, and for the first time tonight I realize I don't want to fight it.

Mia drags the girls onto the dance floor, and I take the opportunity to really take her in. Her long wavy hair down to the small of her back, her dress hugs her to perfection, it ends half way down her thighs, and the black patented heels just compliment everything. I know what it is I just don't want to say it, I'm fighting it I said I wasn't going to, but I am, it feels wrong. "Bro we have to get out there." Before I can ask why, I see most of the guys in the club have their eyes trained on Ana, my Ana. Not today assholes. I move quickly when I see one guy brave enough to make his way towards her, I get to Ana just before he does. He stops short and levels a glare at me, but it quickly turns to disappointment when she turns around and wraps her arms around my neck. I ignore him and pay attention to Ana, which comes with his own set of problems, the obvious being my erection. I put my hands on her waist my fingers brushing her bare skin; it sends a shiver down my spine. I feel her warm breath on my neck, and the need to press my body close to hers is all conquering. When she turns around, her ass on my dick, I stop dancing and pull her to the bar to get a drink, a strong drink.

* * *

As exhausted as I was I couldn't sleep, my erection was painful, and I finally gave in and tried to jerk off. As much as I tried not to think about Ana I found it impossible not to, the idea of jerking off to her image didn't sit well me, so I gave up and had the longest shower of my life, a very cold one at that.

I drag my weary butt downstairs to get some food, and I find Ana sitting in the living room watching TV. "What are we watching?" I sound tired.

"Charmed." She says offering me a forkful of mac and cheese.

"Another chick flick." I scowl.

"No it's a TV series about three witches, sisters called the charmed ones, and they are the most feared."

"Right," I say rolling my eyes.

Sitting here with her watching a witch TV program I confirm something I already knew, it's not the dress, my feeling for her has changed, I find her sexually attractive that much is obvious, but there is something else… I know what you do when you find someone attractive but our friendship means more, it's my lifeline, my anchor and I have no intention of destroying that.

**FEBRUARY 25****TH**** 2012**

**CHRISTIAN**

Mrs. Bentley has left us a lovely spread, and it's very much welcome. "Nice digs Christian." Ethan whistles.

"Thanks," I respond with a mouth full.

Elliot crack opens a bottle of beer, and I look at him aghast. "E… It's eleven in the morning."

"And." He knocks back half the bottle before whipping his mouth with the back of his hands. "Jack I hear you are the guy to come to if I need to borrow some handcuffs." Elliot really knows how to put his foot in it.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asks. I'm just grateful Ray, Carrick, Grandpa have gone off to do their own thing.

"Kate told me that you and Molly were into the kinky stuff."

"Molly." Jack mutter shaking his head. "Yeah… we like a little kink."

As much as I wanted to mind my own business, I was damn curious.

"You and Molly you practice BDSM," I ask. Elliot spits his beer all over the side of my face.

"Dude that's not little kink." Elliot bellows.

"Thanks," I mutter wiping the side of my face; he completely ignores me staring at Jack.

"So… she does whatever you want in the bedroom," Elliot asks the question we all want to ask.

Jack scoffs, "more like the other way round." Elliot apparently thinks it's bull but the look on Jack's face quickly changes his view, hell, and mine.

"I find that hard to believe." He mutters.

"What would you do for Kate to see Bastille," I ask him.

"Good point." He answers pointing his beer at me.

"You'd never think by looking at her," Barney says still shocked even though he knows Jack's background.

"Yeah, don't let it fool you, I already made that mistake." That gets our attention, not that he didn't already have it. "She scares the shit out of me sometimes, in the beginning, I was so scared to tell her about my past. She has a way of getting you to talk." Ana has the same effect on me.

"Most women do," Ethan says interrupting him.

"But she was cool and wanted to try it out…" He looks like he wants to say more but decides against it.

* * *

I decide to get a couple of hours rest before we hit the slopes, I don't have an issue with whatever lifestyle someone chooses to adopt but when it comes to BDSM Elena Lincoln has completely poisoned my mind of anything remotely kinky. In that regard, Ana and I are in complete agreement. There was no way I could tie her up without the bitch invading my headspace, I held Ana wrists together once and ended up dreaming about the bitch, it wasn't a nightmare I just didn't want her in my head.

Running into her strangely hasn't bothered me as much as I expected, what bothered me was the look on Curtis's face when Elena told her bullshit story to stop Ana from revealing the true nature of the slash on her jawline. Something about that man bothered me a great deal.

Sleep wasn't something I was going to get, I decided to join the guys for whatever they were doing.

"Come on Jack don't hold out of me." I hear Elliot's teasing voice.

"She tied me to the bed, fucked my brains out and left me tied up for another half an hour just because she could. Don't get me wrong it felt weird, and I almost freaked out, but in the end, it's all about trust and I trust, Molly… she's done a lot for my self-esteem and given me a great outlook on life." I completely understand, Taylor says.

"Wow." Not sure who that was.

Later that afternoon we are all geared up for our time on the slopes. Elliot, Ethan and I can already ski and surprisingly so can Sawyer; apparently skiing on sand dunes isn't that different to snow.

Jack, Taylor, and Barney were taking lessons, watching as Taylor tried in vain to stay upright was pure comedy, the more he tried, the more annoyed he got, it wasn't helped by the fact that Barney and Jack had got the hang of it and were now doing their own thing. Jack whooped every time he skied past making Taylor angrier. "The next time he comes past I'm going to floor him," Taylor muttered.

Jack had made my life hell for 2 months, 2 months I could scarcely remember, but it didn't mean payback wasn't due. Jack had apologized in his own way by bowing his head to me during our confrontation, and his further mentoring of Ana, the result of which I have seen myself, Ana's trepidation about the job was long gone he encouraged her to fight for what she believed in, and my god does she just.

"Count me in." I said with glee.

* * *

"Sorry, Jack didn't mean to hit you so hard." Taylor claps him on the back making him wince.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." He retorts giving me a dirty look.

"What did I do?" My question would have been more convincing if I wasn't laughing my ass off.

"Hey, guys look who we found," Ray says walking in the dad and grandpa.

"Bastille, you made it," I say shaking his hand.

"I wasn't going to miss this for the world, and since you and Ana started dating, you've been slacking in your training."

"I know, after we get back from our honeymoon, I will pick it up."

"Wasn't that the same thing you told me last time, that was when you got back from New York, that was September." He says feigning a punch to my side.

That night the plans to go out was put on the back-burner, we felt too lazy and best of all Ray was on the grill. We had huge sirloin steaks; dauphinoise potatoes and salad curtsey of Mrs. Bentley and a lot of beer.

The atmosphere was one of ease, I noticed Elliot kept checking his phone as if he was waiting for something; I knew he was up to something. I decided to give Ana a call maybe Kate had divulged something to her.

"Hey, baby."

"Great minds think alike, I picked up my phone to call and find you calling." She giggles.

"I miss you." God, I sound sappy.

"I miss you too."

"Baby has Kate mentioned anything about what surprises Elliot might have planned."

"No, but now that you mention it I think she's up to something. She's got that mischievous look in her eyes." They are clearly in it together.

"Okay baby, I will call you when I know something. I love you."

"Love you too."

As luck would have it I'm still outside when a car pulls up to the gate, I open it before they pressed the intercom, Taylor would have my ass if he saw that.

"Can I help you?" I ask even though it was evident. Strippers rather cliché, then again it's Elliot.

"Yes, we are here for the bachelor party." I nod with an apologetic look.

"Oh right, I'm Mr. Bentley, I'm afraid the party had some kind of emergency back home, and they weren't able to make it. Sorry to have wasted your time."

"Well, we've already been paid." Even better, waste Elliot's money "We can always…" She doesn't need to finish her sentence I know what that look means.

"No thank you." I wait till they drive off and I silence the intercom just in case. I quickly send Ana a text. I need to do one more thing.

"Barney could you look at my phone a minute." So glad I invited him.

For most of the night Elliot kept checking his phone, and at one point he tried to call the strippers only for Barney to intercept the call and hang up, try pulling one on me, I don't think so.

**AN: Let me know what you think of this chapter, I struggled a bit with this one, I wrote it a while back, but I changed my mind a few times about it. If you like it, then I can post the next few chapters without doing a major rewrite. **

**Over one thousand reviews. Thank you, CJ.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**NOVEMBER 30****TH**** 2007**

"Banana." A tall blue eyed blonde hair shouts and much to my dismay Ana turns around and waits for him to catch up.

"Peter I didn't know we were there." Her voice drips with sarcasm.

"What?" He looks lost.

"Banana." You can hear the annoyance in her voice; I release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well, yeah… you know Ana banana." He says with a smile I'm sure a lot of girls have fallen for.

"Well, yeah… DON'T." I damn near choke on my own saliva at Ana's reply. Before he can respond she turns sharply on her heel and spots me, her scowl is replaced by a beaming smile. I haven't seen her for two weeks, I have shamefully avoided her, I'm finding it difficult to be around her, my emotions are in a whirl, and I struggle to keep it under control when I see her.

"You are early, and where is Elliot?"

"Working, up to his eyeballs in it, that's what you get for procrastinating."

"Kate is going to be disappointed." She giggles, my heart thuds a little harder, it had a visceral effect on me the first time I heard it, but that feeling pales in comparison to what I feel now.

"Those two will get together eventually." Wish I could say that about Ana and I.

"God I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?' I ask hoping I didn't miss something she said.

"The looks." For the first time I pay attention to my surroundings, and she's right we are being stared at. Unfortunately, it's not all aimed at me, the boys are gawking at her, I'm not going to cope well if she starts dating. I didn't handle the Mike situation well, and that was when I didn't feel this way, dear lord I'm screwed.

"I think we should go away for the weekend." I blurt out needing to think about anything else other than Ana dating. I need to get her away from here if only for the weekend, I'm going to arrange for her to come visit me in Seattle more.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah why not, we can go to New York for the weekend, you've never been. You've seen more of Europe than America." She squeals giving me my answer. "Well I'm already packed for the weekend," I drool as I open the car door for her.

"I should be packed in fifteen." She will be too if that it Mia that would be a different story.

"KATE," Ana shouts before the door is open.

"Who's dying?" Kate responds.

"Christian and I are going to New York for the weekend." She replies happily, much to my delight.

I step outside to make a phone call, I want to surprise Ana with this trip, and I'm going all out. I need to be the kind of man whose standards cannot be matched, money and gifts are of no interest to Ana… finally. "This is Christian Grey, I would like to charter a plane for the weekend."

**ANA**

As I throw clothes into my travel bag, I find myself wondering if going away with Christian for the weekend a good idea, since Thanksgiving all I've thought about is him. During our brief dance at the club I could have sworn he had an erection, but in truth, it's more my imagination getting the better of me or more likely some woman got his attention.

My evening got worse when he came down in the middle of the night with nothing but pajama bottoms, his hair all over the place, how could one man look so sexy with such messy hair.

I'm so grateful he's nothing like Elliot, the thought alone makes me miserable, but if he did meet someone I can't blame him as far he's concerned we are what we've always been, friends.

"Ana ready to go?"

"Yeah." I am excited about this trip; I've just got to keep my emotions in check.

"Come on, Sawyer will drive us to the airport."

"Speaking of CPO's where is Taylor?"

"Gave him the weekend off. He's dating Gail now." At least someone is dating.

"Good for him."

"You don't sound happy about it." Shit.

"It's nothing like that, but right now New York trumps everything."

"Glad I thought of it." He sounds surprisingly pleased with himself.

"Where are we going?" I ask surprised when we turn before the main airport.

"The private terminal." That's all I get.

"Okay." He smirks at me knowing I find it annoying especially when I don't get my way except for today I find it to be quite a turn on.

"Are you alright?" He asks. Evidently, I'm not doing a great job of keeping my emotions in check so far, way to go Ana.

"Yes, I'm fin…" I'm lost for words when we pull up in front of a private jet before I can help it I squeal like a little girl.

He chuckles, "wanted to make the most of this weekend and spending hours trying to catch a commercial flight just doesn't do it for me." I leap out of the car before Sawyer can get the door.

"I am ready for the weekend."

"Good, let's go." He grabs my hand, and I find myself wishing he never let's go.

**FEBRUARY 25****TH**** 2012**

**ANA**

I ride to the private terminal with Christian who has hired a private plane for us girls to New York. "Maybe I should get you your own plane."

"Christian, with the exception of this weekend when have you ever needed two planes?"

"Well never, but you know..."

"You may be looking for an excuse to buy another toy, but this one is not it. We are not buying another plane." He pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. "You can sulk all you want it's not happening." Taylor coughs, but it sounded more like him trying to cover his laugh. "Now… do not let Elliot get you into any trouble and I will see you tomorrow." I lean in and give him a quick kiss, he doesn't respond at first still sulking, but soon he can't help it and devours my mouth to the point of sheer indecency.

"You too, stay out of trouble and please listen to Cooper, okay." I nod.

"Don't I always." I bat my eyelashes, and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Come on Steele, it's one night," Kate shouts.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Grey." I purr as Taylor gets the door for me. "Elliot, behave, and I want him back in one piece."

"You wound me." He says dramatically putting his hand on his heart.

"I didn't hear you say I will." I glare at him.

"People look at the time, let's go." He shouts running into the plane.

* * *

The plane is packed; Grace, Abigail, Gail and grandma Trevelyan are coming with us to catch a few Broadway shows they will be staying at Christian's apartment while we will stay at Kate's parents. I plan to do a little shopping, which will surprise Mia, and Kate as shopping is something I loathe with a vengeance. I want to get some lingerie and swimwear for the honeymoon, the sexier, the better.

"Is the spa visit today or tomorrow? I want to do some shopping." Kate gives me an incredulous look.

"You want to go shopping?" Mia asks looking as expected.

"Yes."

"Okay we can do that later today, the spa is tomorrow." Excellent.

* * *

We head to Saks as Neiman Marcus do not have a store in New York; you'd think they'd be here among the Nordstrom, Macy's, and Bloomingdales. I think Kate and Mia are secretly glad I added shopping to the list because they are heading straight for certain items. I leave them making my way to lingerie department, I find Andrea and Molly already busy browsing the various designs, there is a lot to get through.

I spend half an hour looking through various panties of different shapes, sizes, colors and I'm reminded why I hate shopping.

"Ana you look lost," Kate says with a hand full of stuff, we've been here half an hour, and she's already carrying half the shop.

"And I feel it too," I mutter.

"What do you need?" She asks giving a sales assistant her purchases.

"Lingerie and swimwear." She calls another sales assistant over and with a speed that's not possible she starts taking things off the racks, occasional something is put in front of me for a split second then it either goes back on the rack or join the ones I'm buying.

"That should do." Should, more like all the underwear I need for the next decade.

"Thanks, Kate." I take a deep breath when we finally exit the shop.

* * *

Even if Christian hadn't called me nor had he texted me to inform me of the strippers, I would definitely know Kate was up to something. She and Adam, the club manager, are pretending not to know each other, Kate seems to have forgotten she told me she dated his younger brother, Katherine Kavanagh I am disappointed, you've made this far too easy.

We are escorted to the VIP area and given our own waiter. "I'll have a red bull." Kate glares at me. "The night is still young," I defend, and I need to keep my wits about me. Kate and the rest of the girls are soon on the dance floor leaving me alone in the VIP area.

"Miss Steele is there anything I can get you?" Now isn't this just perfect?

"Actually Adam, yes." He looks a little nervous but nods. I guess he hasn't forgotten his last encounter with Christian.

"Kate needed your permission to bring a stripper in." He nods.

'Erm… Strippers." My shock must show on my face because for the first time he looks relaxed and smiles.

"Okay, fill me in."

With my plan firmly in place I join the girls on the dance floor, it was incredibly hard to sit still when Janet Jackson Make Me comes on. Thanks to Cooper we dance in peace, but there's always one stupid enough to still try something.

"Can I get you a drink?" I don't look at him, all I know is I don't want to be disturbed.

"No thank you," I reply politely.

"Come on…"

That voice sounds familiar, and for the first time I look at him, "Peter."

"Hey Steele," He flashes his famous smile; a lot of girls fell for it in Portland. "What brings you to New York." He asks as we walk to the bar.

"Last hooray before marriage." He gets a look in his eyes. "Don't even think about it? Not going to happen."

"You keep breaking my heart."

"Your heart is perfectly fine." We catch up a little more before he leaves when some girl flashes him a smile.

"I didn't think you'd be talking to anybody." Oh for fuck sake.

"He's not just anybody, he's a friend." I turn around and out of habit I look up only to find he's about my height, jet-black hair, and indiscernible eye color.

"So how do I become your friend?" He asks making the mistake of touching me.

"Touch her again, and it will be the last thing you do," Ryan growls and before the guy can react the music stops and lights come on.

"Kate Kavanagh… where are you?" The DJ calls in a singsong voice. Kate naturally looks confused.

"Wait a…" Her protestation is cut short as she is immediately hauled off to the center of the dance floor and cuffed to a chair. "This is not…" Again she gets nowhere because the music starts and her voice is drowned out.

I try my absolute best to look confused, but I fail miserably. Kate catches my eye and quickly realizes this is my doing. She shakes her head resigned to her faith as five guys dance around her quickly losing their clothes in the process. I get my phone out and film the entire thing; hell I'm not the only one. Christian is going to love this.

* * *

"I knew I'd made a mistake pretending not to know Adam, but I really thought you had forgotten I knew him." Kate says dejectedly.

"It wasn't just that, you've been acting a little suspicious and Christian called to warm me." I gloat.

"At least Elliot got…" she stops noticing the look on my face. "We both failed." She says groaning.

"I warned Elliot, he's never got one over Ana, and it wasn't going to happen now," Mia adds rubbing it in.

We stumble back into the apartment and head straight for the kitchen, "I need food to soak up all this alcohol." I say with my head in the fridge. "This spa visit would have made much more sense the morning of the wedding," I add.

"We can do that, I'm sure one phone call from moneybags will have them coming to us," Kate says stuffing her face.

"Speak of the devil," Mia mutters giving me my phone.

"Hey, baby." All I hear is a cacophony of laughter from his end.

"Baby this is brilliant… ho… how did you manage that." Oh, the video of Kate getting a lap dance.

"Sidekick." Elliot groans.

"Yes," I reply in a sickly sweet voice.

"We can call a truce."

"Why will I do that, I'm winning by a country mile." He huffs putting Christian back on the phone.

"Oh, I wish I thought of that," Christian says still laughing. "Honestly baby that was brilliant." I realize he's drunk now that his laughter has ceased.

"How drunk are you?"

"Tipsy baby, tipsy." He slurs, yeah right.

"If you say so, call me in the morning. Love you."

Love you too." And he's back to laughing. "Oh, Ana… baby, I miss your sweet sweet…"

"CHRISTIAN." I hear Ray shout in the background and I can't help my giggle.

"STEELE." Here we go. "You sent the video to Christian."

"Of course I did, Kate I've been getting one on Elliot since I was 8 you are going to need expert help to catch up. Better luck next time." I feel smug as fuck.

"Told you," Mia adds again.

**CHRISTIAN**

Taylor informs me that Ana's plane is behind us, so we all decide to wait when I realize everyone's respective partner is on Ana's plane. I have never been happier to see Ana. "God baby I missed you," I growl.

"Missed you too." Elliot cuts our kiss short.

"Ana, can you get rid of that video?" Ana looks at him as though he's lost his mind.

"Fuck no, that is my greatest ammunition."

"Come on, no one likes seeing their fiancée surrounded by five…"

"Ridiculously hunky men. Kate's words, not mine." He doesn't look happy.

"KAVANAGH, five ridiculously hanky men. What the fuck?"

"What are you talking about?" Before Kate can finish Ana drags me to the car. "Taylor floor it." She says smiling mischievously at me.

"She didn't say that, did she?'

"Nope." She says popping the p.

"Too good," I say chuckling; you'd think Elliot would have learned by now. "Something occurred to me this weekend."

"What would that be?" She asks with a smirk.

"When you started acting weird around me, and all of a sudden stopped. Mia called you didn't she?" She giggles and I know I'm right.

"Yeah, she told me you invited her to lunch and subjected her to the Spanish Inquisition and that I should get my act together. I think she called me from the bathroom of the restaurant."

"I can't believe I never put it together." I shake my head chuckling.

Ana wraps her arms around my bicep, resting her head on my shoulder. I kiss her head, happy to have her with me. Our quiet ride is interrupted when the car comes to a screeching halt. "What the fuck?"

"You have got to be kidding me." I wasn't surprised to find Carla standing in front the entrance to the underground garage. What surprised me was how quickly she'd ignored our warning.

"Move before I have you arrested." I bellow.

"I just want to speak to Ana." God this woman was deluded.

"Which part of she doesn't want to speak to you don't you understand?"

"Please…" I hear the car door open, and Ana steps out, Taylor is seconds behind her. Cooper and Ryan pull up behind Taylor's car and quickly flank us.

Ana steps forward and the team move with her, she stares at Carla for a few minutes saying nothing. Carla starts begging for forgiveness, but I don't think Ana can hear her. She just continues to stare.

She turns to look at me, and for a split second her eyes are blank, the look you get when you stare at a complete stranger on the bus or on the subway, her eyes change to one of recognition when she looks at me and smiles. Well fuck me sideways, not what I remotely expected, this is not something I ever saw coming. This was not a remote possibility.

"Huh," Ana says surprised. "I feel… nothing, even if I hated you that would be something, I can't even begin to imagine the effort it takes to hate. When love or like is your natural go to, hate must take a monumental effort. Trying to sum up a feeling alien to you must take an enormous amount of effort. Effort I'm not going to waste on you. I feel nothing, believe me, I'm digging deep to find something but alas nothing is the only word that comes to mind and body. I look at you pleading and begging, and it's almost like I see past you, through you. You might just as well not be here. Before this moment I didn't want you here, now I don't care if you stand in the grocery line with me. I don't care if I run into you because it's truly is like running into anybody else in Seattle I don't know. I see them around, but it means nothing, and surprisingly that's precisely how I feel. You are a stranger among millions of strangers." With that she turns on her heel takes my hand and we walk up to the entrance of the building. She looks almost radiant as we enter our private elevator, a great weight taken off her shoulders.

**AN: Thanks for the confidence booster. The last chapter was the first time I really struggled with a chapter, I enjoy writing this story, and it's doing wonders for my grasp of the English language. English isn't my first or second language so feel free to point out my mistakes, and I will correct them. Thank you. CJ.**


	46. Chapter 46

**MARCH 2****ND**** 2012 (PART 1)**

I am ready to jump over my desk and slap the cantankerous old fool, I officially finished work yesterday in preparation for my wedding and honeymoon, but this fool had to get me here the day before I get married, he couldn't wait till I got back. I am more than ready to head home, and yet I'm sat here while he reads a contract he's had for some time and most likely read already. Five more minutes and I'm walking out of here. I'm already in a foul mood as I don't get to spend the night with Ana, fucking tradition. "Well, it's all in order." Of course, it's in order, who the fuck does he think I am. The minute he signs I snatch the papers out of his hand and throw it in my briefcase before slamming it shut. "Watch yourself, young man." That does it.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, tomorrow, and yet you drag me down here, and worse have the nerve to waste my time rereading a contract you've already read. I have been nothing but polite and courteous. I contacted you to buy some properties you had no use for, and you refused to sell, and I went elsewhere. Don't forget you came back to me and you have the nerve to tell me to watch myself, WATCH MYSELF. Who the hell do you think you are? You know what keep your fucking property Lassiter, I'll just buy it from the bank at a fraction of the current price." I open my suitcase to get the contract, and suddenly his face screams fear. He either apologizes, or I'm out of here.

"You are right, you are helping me, I got myself in this position, and I'm taking it out on you. I'm sorry, my behavior was uncalled for." I nod before I swiftly walk out of the conference room.

Taylor can clearly see that I am desperate to get to my parents. In 24 hours I will be a married man I can't keep still in the car on the way to Bellevue. It has been one hell of a week, after the confrontation with Carla, Ana was on cloud nine, she said she felt free, truly free from Carla for the first time and she doesn't care what she does. I don't feel that way, and I have two guys keeping a close eye on her.

I completely understood what Ana said, it takes a great deal of energy to hate I went through a phase where hate was the dominant emotion coursing through me. I hated myself, I hated the love my family had for me and the fact that I couldn't return it. I hated life in general until Ana came along and opened my eyes and heart to the possibility of love. I spent years pining after her, and in less than 24 hours she will become my wife.

I'm out the car door before it comes to a complete stop. "Ana."

"In the kitchen." She doesn't look up from whatever she's reading. "You took your time."

"Lassiter was difficult, turns outs he's angry at himself but was taking it out on me." She looks up.

"Can't be easy to have lost everything at his age." She says compassionately.

"Ana I was helping, and yet you'd think I was the reason he lost everything."

"Christian, there you are 28 years old saving a man who is almost three times your age, some resentment is bound to creep in." She gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

" Miss Steele you are far more understanding than I am."

"Come tomorrow you can no longer call me that." I smash my lips to hers; those words sent a jolt of pure love, lust, possessiveness and complete sense of contentment through me.

"God, I love you," I say breaking the kiss. I grab her hands and drag her to the library. I slam the door and pin her against it. My lips back on hers, our tongues dueling for control. I lift her skirt around her waist and rip her panties off in one fell swoop. She frantically undoes my belt and zipper. I lift her up, and instinctively she wraps her legs around my waist. We both groan at the feel of my dick buried in her warmth. "Jesus, Ana I will never get enough of you." My twitching dick certainly agrees with me demanding I start moving and that's what I do.

"Oh God." She moans as I relentlessly drive my dick home.

"Yes." I hiss feeling the tightness in my balls. Tomorrow she will be my wife, the moment the thought leaves me, I roar cuming hard, Ana follows whimpering in my neck. "Oh fuck, fuck."

"Christian." She moans.

"Hmm."

"I was…"

"ANA where are you, I thought you were working on the salad," Mia shouts.

"Oops," Ana whispers conspiratorially.

She looks around for her panties and doesn't like what she sees when she finds it. "When did you start ripping panties?" She huffs picking up her shredded lace panties.

I chuckle as she shoves me in the chest. I take a peek outside. "The coast is clear," I whisper.

She races upstairs to clean up, and I casually saunter into the kitchen.

"Christian can you chop these for me, I don't know where Ana disappeared to," Mia says frantically moving food around in the fridge.

I take my suit jacket off and get to chopping some vegetables; it's about the only thing I can manage in the kitchen. When Ana and I lived together before Gail this was my way of helping, I became quite good at it if I do say so myself.

"I'm here," Ana says sounding a little guilty.

* * *

Mia is barking orders at people; I really don't see the point of rehearsal dinners. "What is the point?" Ana murmurs.

"Wondering the same thing."

We are all glad when we finally sit down to eat, the champagne flows a little too freely.

"Elliot please keep your speech clean." My mom implores.

"I thought we were sticking to tradition." God don't remind me, what was I thinking choosing him as a best man.

"We are." Mom answers.

"Then it's tradition to embarrass the groom, and I'm sticking to tradition." He says boldly. "Shame my speech can't be about the bride." He adds murmuring. He's still pouting about the video Ana refuses to delete, he managed to get everyone to delete theirs, even me only because Ana had Barney put a copy on the servers at GEH to for safe keeping.

"I haven't slept in this room since… before moving to Portland." Ana says looking around her old room at my parents.

"Why are you sleeping here anyway?" I ask annoyed to have my plan foiled.

"Your mom believes you will climb the tree into your room if I sleep there." Yep plans thwarted. "You were planning that weren't you," Ana says laughing.

"Baby, we all know I don't sleep well without you."

"If your mom didn't fall for it neither am I." She laughs when I pout and cross my arms over my chest.

"Christian mom says it's time for you to go." I quickly shut the door and push a chair under the doorknob. "Christian, open the door," Mia shouts.

"No, I'm not leaving." Yes, I'm acting childishly, but I don't care.

"Christian stop it and go home, and I will see tomorrow." I hang my head resigned to my faith. "Call me if you can't sleep." She runs her fingers through my hair before pulling my head down, she sucks on my bottom lip before pushing her tongue into my mouth in a heated kiss, she pushes her body flush against mine as her other hand grips my shirt. We kiss till we are both breathless.

"How was that supposed to help?" I ask looking at my fast growing erection.

"Sorry." She says biting her lip, she's not remotely sorry.

**ANA**

Elliot effectively dragged Christian out of here. Frankly, the sight was too funny, and my giggling certainly didn't help, Christian who had finally stopped fighting started again. I had to walk him to the gate much everyone's amusement.

"ANA."

"I'm up Mia, I'm up." The door crashes open and in storms my wedding planner.

"We have a long day ahead of us, mom is getting breakfast ready, after that a couple of hours relaxation, some lunch and then we can start getting you ready." She finally takes a breath and looks at me. "You are showered," Kate says surprised.

"Yes Kate, I got up a couple of hours ago." The nerves finally kicked in after Christian left and sleep proved difficult. I needed a little time to myself because when the chaos starts, I will not get a minute to myself. The only reason why I'm not completely losing it is that... apparently, nerves are good, I should be worried if I'm not nervous that's what Grace and Abigail told me, nerves are good.

"Ana you have to eat something, I know you are nervous but please… even if it's just a slice of toast." Abigail implores. I force down a slice of toast and a large cup of tea.

When the spa technicians arrive, it's a welcomed distraction from all the noise. I wake up later surprised I fell asleep and even better I'm angry, the reason soon becomes apparent it's late, like one in the afternoon late, shit I have to get ready, I'm getting married in two hours.

"Mia, how could you let me sleep for so long?"

"I had nothing to do with that." She gives Grace a sideways glance.

"You needed it, now have a quick lunch and we will get you ready," Grace says ignoring Mia.

"Don't you look just stunning," Grace says trying to hold back her tears. "My darling girl… we owe you far more than we can ever pay."

"It's free, and I got far more in return than I ever imagined."

"It's your something new, from Christian." Of course, it is. From the red box I know it's Cartier, it's a stunning diamond earring, it's got quite an intricate ring around the diamond.

"Ray is eager to see you, I'll give two a moment."

"Annie."

"Dad."

"Look at you, who would have thought when he walked you home that evening you'd be marrying him."

"Certainly not me," I say with a giggle.

"You are a beautiful bride."

"Thanks, dad."

"You ready." He asks taking my arm.

"For some time."

**CHRISTIAN**

I punch the pillow trying to get comfortable, but it's not happening, If I was with Ana I'd be fast asleep and if I weren't she'd get up wear me out and well problem solved.

I stare at the all too familiar ceiling hoping sleep will come; I do not want to look tired on my wedding day, my wedding day. I swallow the giggle threatening to escape. I'm getting married and not just to any woman, it's the woman of my dreams.

I'm not quite sure when or how I fell asleep but I did, and boy did I feel I good and angry.

"BRO." I flinched at the loudness. "Get him to the church on time." He carried on singing much to the amusement of the room.

"Morning E." Frankly, I had nothing else.

"You nervous." The very thing I was trying not to think about.

"Yeah but it's to be expected, I'm told." I sounded far calmer than I felt. "I'm going for a run." I needed some air.

"As long as it's in the gym that's fine," Taylor tells me as he rinses his coffee cup. "Nothing to worry about and I'd like to keep it that way the press are much to my happiness unaware of your nuptials."

"I'll just run laps in the back." Ray's back garden is fairly large, so it should suffice.

* * *

"Son."

"Hey, dad."

"Got a gift from your soon to be wife." From his smile, you'd think he was the one getting married.

"How is mom holding up?" I ask with a chuckle.

"She has her waterproof mascara on, she will be fine."

"Oh wow." I never know what Ana will get me.

"That girl certainly knows how to buy for you," Dad says admiring my watch. It's a Patek Philippe Nautilus, it's not as loud as their other range, but it's beauty it's in its simplicity.

"Okay, let's get you out there before your sister pops a blood vessel." He says chuckling. He holds out my black tuxedo jacket for me, and I slip my hands in, fits beautifully over my blue waistcoat.

The place has been taken over by two large luxury tents, one for the ceremony and the other for the reception. I walk into the tent to find our friends and family already seated. Elliot is cracking jokes with Jack; those two really hit it off during our weekend in Aspen. "Bro ready to be tied down." Molly just shakes her head. "What?" He asks innocently.

"Clever Elliot, NOT."

"Oh, you wish you had my play on words." He mumbles pulling on his collar. "I can't wait to get out of this monkey suit." He groans.

I'm not the least bit surprised when I hear the Knightsbridge March I figured Ana's love of all things British will feature in this wedding somewhere.

Mia and Ethan walk up followed by Kate, the music changes to Mendelssohn's Wedding March, rarely does anyone use it these days but my girl did.

I know I have the same look of awe everyone is wearing; she looks divine, stunning, resplendent, there aren't enough words. I don't take my eyes off her until Ray speaks. "Not that it needs saying, just do what you've been doing." He tells me.

"I intend to." Her smile is radiant "You look spectacular." She giggles much to the rooms' delight; I guess I'm not the only one affected by it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join together Christian Trevelyan Grey and Anastasia Rose Steele in marriage. Who gives this woman to this man in marriage."

"I do," Ray answers with authority.

"Christian and Ana grew up together, it is no secret the positive influence she has on him, friends then lovers, I am jubilant to be standing here officiating this union, it is one many have hoped for."

"Amen." We all laugh at mom's exclamation.

"Christian you have something to say to Ana." I nod clearing my throat.

"I've always wondered who would stand here opposite you... and if it wasn't me, I had plans in place to convince Ray not to give you away, because the fucker didn't deserve you." Ana giggles along with our guest. From the corner of my eye, I can see Reverend Walsh glaring at me. "My life before you was shrouded in darkness, despite the love of my family I felt lost, angry and alone… then you came into my life, and I finally understood what love truly meant." My voice breaks a little." You thought me to accept love. I am the man I am because of you. I have all that I have because of you; you had enough belief in me to give me everything. Your faith in me and your love for me has made me a man who can boldly and confidently say he deserves you. I love you and thank God every day for letting me bump into you." She blinks rapidly trying to keep her tears away.

Reverend Walsh starts. "I…" This I know.

"I, Christian Trevelyan Grey, do take you, Anastasia Rose Steele, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"There was a time the idea of marrying you was disgusting." The place erupts with laughter. "Boy was I wrong, shortly after that you were all I wanted, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Not the kind of love I later developed for you but loved you nonetheless." She sniffs hard trying to hold back the tears. I've given up on holding my back. "You constantly drive, encourage and motivate me, your smile makes my heart leap with joy. I will forever love, cherish and appreciate the love you have for me, I'm nothing without you and having you… in my life is a gift I will never take for granted, I love you with all that I am."

"Ana I take it you also know what to say." She nods blushing.

"I, Anastasia Rose Steele, do take you, Christian Trevelyan Grey, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"The rings." Elliot has them ready before he asks. "There is a reason wedding rings are made of precious metal because your significant other is precious to you, means the world to you and shows the world that you are committed to someone. "

"With this ring, I show the world my love, respect, and devotion to you." With shaky fingers I slip the ring on Ana's fingers, I sight that shoots straight to my heart and… dick

"With this ring, I show the world my love, respect, and devotion to you." She slips the rings onto my fingers.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." If I thought I was eager I have nothing on Ana, who wraps her arms around neck bringing my head down to hers. My plan for a chaste kiss is out the window, as I lift her off her feet in a searing kiss much to the delight of our guest and Elliot who is whooping behind me.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey." I drool taking her ringed finger to my lips. "You are officially mine."

"And so are you." She says not missing a beat.


	47. Chapter 47

**MARCH 3****RD**** 2012**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Grey." The DJ announces. The feeling of pride that coursed through me is indescribable. The room cheers, Elliot can be heard above everyone else, mom is daintily wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. We join our family at the table; our glasses are immediately filled with champagne. The smile on my mothers face is sublime, I feel quite proud to be the reason for it.

The servers enter the room with what is apparently the first entrée of mini beef wellingtons. "Ooh, I love these." Ana giggles at my excitement. Couldn't care less about the salad on the plate, take away the salad and give me more wellingtons.

By the time the dessert arrives, I'm close to busting out of my trousers, not that it will stop me from enjoying the chocolate fondant with vanilla and rhubarb ice cream.

"Mia, you have outdone yourself," Ana says scraping every last remnant of the melted chocolate and ice cream on her plate. If my parents weren't present, Elliot would lick the plate.

"Thanks, Ana, glad you enjoyed it." Mia looks extremely pleased with herself.

Elliot taps his spoon against the champagne glass getting the attention of the room. "Three days ago I found myself giving a lot of thought to my speech and realized something, it is utterly impossible to talk about Christian without talking about…"

"ANA." Our guests finish his sentence with laughter.

"And here I thought I was going to have to do more to convince you." He says with a cheeky grin. "I could talk about Christian before he met Ana." What is he going to say, I had no life? "But then I would simply get up, tell you he was moody as hell and sit back down again." That gets the room laughing again. "I also realized something, can you imagine how uncomfortable this speech would have been had Christian married someone else, phew." He wipes his hands across his brow.

"When Christian got accepted into Harvard he had no intentions of going." My parents give me a look as though I haven't already been.

"Did you tell him?" Ana asks. All I can do is shake my head.

"No sidekick he didn't tell me, I woke up at the crack of dawn one morning to find you two talking right here in the garden, well more like Ana telling Christian "you don't have a choice in the matter you are going to Harvard whether you like it or not." He mimics Ana's voice much to everyone's amusement. "He did go and graduated in 2 years, another one of Ana's doing, he started GEH with Ana's help. He started GEP because of Ana, they moved in together when he bought his first apartment or rather a penthouse apartment. These two don't take a step without asking each other's advice and opinion; they grew up together and have shared many of life's significant milestones together. I will give my right hand to know a quarter of the things they know about each, thick as thieves these two and they somehow always foil my plans." That gets a giggle out of Ana. "I can't imagine two people more suited for each other. Christian and Ana, it will be my great joy to watch you two continue on life's journey together. To Christian and Ana." He lifts his champagne glass.

"To Christian and Ana." The room joins in.

Kate gets up, "I could talk about Ana before she met Christian but then I would get up tell you she read a lot and sit back down. Let's be honest you don't want that." The room murmurs their agreement "If there is one thing I've learned watching Christian drool over Ana is that you men are useless when it comes to hints. It didn't matter how many we dropped trying to tell Christian that Ana feels the same it just went over this head. Ana, on the other hand, took a great deal of pleasure making his life hell, Ana's dress code when Christian was around was lingerie." I hear Elliot's distinctive bark, I shoot Ana a look, but she steadfastly avoids my gaze. "When Ana told me she'd fallen for Christian I actually thought it was something that had just occurred turns out it had happened a while back, she did a good job keeping her feeling in check, Christian on the other hand…" She shakes her head. "I haven't known you two as long as some, but it was clear to see from day one that you two had a great friendship that beautifully developed into a relationship at has brought all of us here today. Ana has always told me that Christian is responsible for the kind of woman she is today, his believe in her is unwavering and so is hers. It has been my pleasure to witness your union today. To Christian and Ana."

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be," I tell Ana.

"Yeah, it was quite sweet." She says batting her eyelashes at me.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your years of teasing Mrs. Grey we are going to talk about that." She bites her lips. "Not helping," I growl.

God, I need to pee." She whispers.

"I will help you after Ray's speech." Maybe we can take care of the hard on I've been spotting since I saw her in this dress.

"I can pee by myself." She argues.

"In this dress." She mutters something inaudible.

"I was putting in some new stairs the first time I met Christian, I wanted to slap him." Ana looks at me, and I smile, I remember my behavior that day clearly. "He had stolen his father's Glenlivet single malt whiskey yet he had the audacity to storm out of the house slamming a door I had just installed. Do you have any idea just how long it took to make that door, I could still slap you?" Dad looks at Ray and shakes his head. He expected Ray to mad about his whiskey, not the door. "Days later there he was with my daughter, and I thought over my dead body. Ana has this look she gives you and whatever you were going to say is lost." Don't I know it. "All I got was this look that screamed don't scare him away. Did she tell you we argued?"

"No never," I answer surprised.

"We did, her only argument was I want Christian, and you can't take him away from me." She fought for me; she fought for a boy who had given up on himself.

"What else is a father suppose to do? I gave in, and I will again, boy you turned out defying all expectations. Outside of adopting Ana you were the best decision I ever made." Ana snorts. "I could have worn that argument if I wanted to." He counters. The room erupts with laughter. "Ana you are the best thing to have happened to me, I wish Frank could be here to see the exceptional woman you are today, protecting you was my number one goal in life, and I'm glad to have achieved it with the help of some wonderful people. Christian I don't have to tell you she's stubborn to a fault, I don't have to tell you, you are going to lose more fights than you are going to win. I do have to tell you, you were it for her from the get-go, she fought for you, not knowing anything about you but your name. I didn't give my daughter away today, I gave her away the day she met you. And you my son have not let me down, thank you. Join me in raising a glass to Christian and Ana." Ana wipes her tears not giving a damn about her makeup; hell most of the women and some men have tears in their eyes. Both Ana and I are up and giving Ray a bone-crushing hug.

Mr. and Mrs. Grey would you please take the dance floor for your first dance as husband and wife. This was the one thing I wanted absolute say on, our first song, Chris De Burgh's Lady in Red.

Ana gives me a skeptical look. "You had on a red dress," I say still not making any sense to her. " The first time you came home from Portland."

"Thanksgiving." I nod.

"I found you sexy beyond belief and wanted you like nothing before, I blamed the dress," I tell her chuckling. "It wasn't, it was the hardest night of my life, literally," I remember that night like it was yesterday.

"I thought it was just my imagination, in the club while we were dancing I thought I could feel you." She gets a far away look in her eyes. "I still have that dress somewhere."

"Cheesy, I know but that day changed everything for me, I was in denial for a while…"

"It's perfect baby." She says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"The words say it all, I will never forget that night, the way you looked, the way we dance albeit briefly because I couldn't take anymore, I love you Mrs. Grey and thank you for agreeing to marry me."

"No was never an option Christian." The song ends, and I need some alone time with her.

"Don't you have to pee?"

"Strangely no." Oh, come on.

* * *

My mom can't stop crying as we dance. "Mom stop with the crying," I say laughing.

"Oh, dear boy I'm just too happy." She sniffs. "Now you two can start working on…"

"Mom gave us a minute to enjoy our wedding reception." God the woman never stops. Every now and again I catch a gleam of Ana and Ray, talking and laughing as he moves her across the floor.

"You know Christian the day she told me about how she felt, all I could do was smile. She didn't understand, she truly thought she was alone in her feelings. But I knew it was just a matter of time before you found yourself in the same boat. You two were made for each other." She sniffs again.

"I know mother, I've known for some time I just didn't know she felt the same." All I can do is laugh. "It was fun while we made our way there." She lifts her eyebrows at me. "You heard Kate." She nods her understanding.

With all the traditional necessity out of the way, well except for the cake cutting, the music changes, the guests throw all sense of decorum out the window and let loose. Ana is sat on my lap as we take in the atmosphere around us. "Don't think I didn't notice you sneaking off to the bathroom earlier."

"I needed to pee, and you clearly had other ideas." She says trailing her fingers down my neck, there are no words to describe the look in her eyes, now who's got other ideas.

"Pot, kettle baby." Her fingers find it's way to the hairs on the back of my neck, she angles my head for a kiss, and I indulge her, she arches her back, her breast pushing against my chest, it's worse knowing she's not wearing a bra. Elliot's loud whistle interrupts us. "Behave you two." He grins mischievously.

Behave, it was all I did for years, for years I held back afraid I would do something stupid… and the whole time Ana was having fun at my expense. "The teasing, always brushing up against me, the innuendo, you made me suffer for years." She gives me a shy look like that's going to work.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." She runs her fingers through my hair. "I'll make it up to you." She drawls.

"You damn right you'll make it up to me." The desire in my voice cannot be missed.

"How can I do that?" God, she sounds filthy.

"It's a good thing we are going to a private resort because it's just me, you and nothing else, I mean nothing. I'm going to kiss you, make love to you, fuck you, you are going to ride me, I'm going to treasure every inch of your body, and that is just for starters." She shivers in anticipation.

"When can we leave?" She asks breathy as fuck, and I throw my head back in laughter.

"Mrs. Grey it's our wedding reception we can't just… who am I kidding lets cut the damn cake and get out of here." I say lifting her off my erection with a groan.

"I need to change." That stops me in my tracks.

"Ana I want to peel you out of that dress myself, if we do that here we are not leaving until morning."

"Okay." She says moving towards the cake like a woman possessed.

We cut the cake say our quick farewells and hightail out to the car before the crying got out of hand. Fiji here we come.

**NOVEMBER 30****TH**** 2007**

"I could really use one of these."

"Really Ana, what are you going to do with a private jet?" I ask.

"You are going to get one eventually. You complain enough about commercial flights." Good point actually.

"You might be on to something, in a year or two I will look into buying one."

"As beautiful as it is, taking off is still very uncomfortable." She says gripping my hand.

"I'd think you'd be used to it by now." She releases the breath she's been holding when the plane levels off.

"How long is the flight." She asks finally relaxing.

"6 hours give or take 30minutes." She nods. "So… banana, who was the guy you were talking to?" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Peter, I would greatly appreciate if you pretend you didn't hear him call me that."

"What's wrong with it, it rhymes with your name, Ana banana Rose Steele." As much as I try to keep a straight face the look on her face tells me I'm failing miserably.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She says glaring at me.

"So who is Peter?"

"Annoying second year who doesn't know the meaning of the word no, he's been asking me out since the first week and refuses to believe I'm not interested." I stiffen at her answer, people like that are dangerous.

"Ana I don't like the sound of that."

"Don't look so worried he's not going to force himself on the one girl that says no. He's got enough girls falling over themselves to go out with him." And yet he's asking my girl out.

"And if he didn't."

"What! Will I go out with him?" I nod since I can't swallow past the lump in my throat. "Fuck NO." Thank fuck for that. God how am I going to keep all these boys away, I mean one will come along eventually who might just hold her interest long enough to date him.

"Are you alright? You look green all of a sudden." She asks concern.

"I had fish earlier I think it's threatening to work it's way back up." That's not a lie.

She falls asleep soon after having something to eat; it gives me an opportunity to look at her without feeling conscious about giving something away. I can't go on like this pining after a girl I can't have, something has to change.

She's intelligent, warm with a heart of gold and if wasn't enough she is absolutely sublime, just too beautiful for words, she's perfect, people say there's no such thing, well Ana is as close as you can get to perfection. I am so screwed.

"Ryan."

"Sir."

"Get me a background check on this…"

"I already sent Welsh the information." Efficient as ever.

"Good." I don't care how many women throw themselves at this guy, guys like that develop a complex and a girl saying no to them may not mean it.

* * *

"Where are we staying?" She asks looking out the window of our rented car. I can't believe this is the first I've brought her here.

"We are staying at the Waldorf Astoria." She squeals and I feel ten feet tall.

"Winston Churchill stayed there." Of course, she knows that.

"Who else," I ask enjoying the simple fact she's happy to stay there because of its history. Some poor soul is going to be bombarded with questions.

"Queen Elizabeth stayed there as well, I'm not too sure about that one, must ask someone when we get there." Just as I thought.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele Welcome to the Waldorf Astoria." The reception greets.

"Thank you, Ana says bouncing on the balls of her feet." She's bristling with excitement.

"2 bedroom penthouse suite, do you need help with your bags?" Ana looks aghast at the mention of the penthouse suite.

"No thank you, we don't have much luggage."

"What's with you and penthouses?" I'll wait till she sees the view.

"Holy crap, have you seen this?" She asks agog.

"That's what's with me and penthouses." I chuckle.

"I can't believe you got this on such short notice."

"Ana I stay here every time I'm in town, not this one in particular but a penthouse none the less," I answer with a smirk. "They make accommodations for their regulars. I was actually thinking of renting one of their residential suites, but it's a waste of money."

"How much is it?" She inquires.

"The one I wanted is seventy-five thousand dollars."

"That's not too bad." What… wait, she's thinking a year.

"A month Ana."

"Ooh." That's more like it.

"Yeah, It's cheaper in the long run to buy a place."

"Since you come here for business it makes sense, anything you like?" She asks looking around the suite.

"I've got a realtor looking for when the right apartment becomes available."

"You mean a penthouse." She says smugly.

"Yes Ana, I mean just that."

"Can't say I blame you look at this view."

"Not much to do it's quite late," I say not really ready for bed, I want to be in her presence for as much of this weekend as I can.

"It's Friday night we could hit a club."

"Not a bad idea Ana. Did you bring anything appropriate for a club?"

"Mia says you can wear a shirt to a club as long as you pair it with heels."

"Right, I'm going to get changed, see you in a bit." I pray to god she doesn't wear another dress that leaves me speechless, there is only so much a man can take.

Since I'm part owner of the club, we get in straight away. "Didn't know you were the clubbing type in NYC." She asks looking surprised.

"I'm not, this is one of our investments Miss Steele."

"Uh huh." That is as much interest as she's going to show when it's not related to GEP. She looks bearable, just about, tight fitting jeans, tank top, and a casual ladies herringbone waistcoat, paired with heels.

We are seated in the VIP area when the assistant manager shows up and immediately I don't like him, he's staring at Ana as though she's the water to quench his thirst, worse she sees it and immediately tenses feeling uncomfortable. "Good Evening Mr. Grey." Ass wipe knows who I am and yet behaves in such an appalling manner in front me. This night is not going to end well for him if he carries on.


	48. Chapter 48

**MARCH 4****TH**** 2012**

**ANA**

By the time we board the plane it's after midnight, yeah we spent a reasonable time at the reception. I'm still astounded the press aren't aware of the nuptials.

Christian keeps giving me weird looks, I have a distinct feeling I'm going to be paying for the years of teasing Christian suffered at my hands his words not mine. Natalie starts to close the cabin door… wait where is Taylor. "Christian, have you forgotten something?"

He looks around. "Don't think so Mrs. Grey." I try not to react when he calls me that but he sees it all the same.

"Security," I ask ignoring the smug look he's now sporting.

"We are going to a private island in the middle of the ocean security will not be an issue. To put your mind at ease Cooper and Ryan checked out the place and will be staying on the mainland, I just check in at designated times during our stay if I don't they will know something is wrong."

"What if you forget?" I ask even though I'm excited about the idea of no security.

"I won't as long as I keep his around my wrist, it's vibrates reminding me to check in." It looks like one of those fancy monitors you wear during your workouts, but it's a little smaller.

"Clever."

"Yeah, to get it off you have to cut it off my wrist." He sounds smug as fuck.

"You came up with the idea, didn't you?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Taylor was giving me grieve about security, you'd think been a man he'd understand that I was on my honeymoon." He tells me buckling my seatbelt. "Comfortable Mrs. Grey?" He really needs to stop that; I'm about ready to jump his bones.

"Uh huh." He buckles himself in next to me and takes my hand before the roar of the engines come on. He kisses my knuckles before kissing the back of my hand.

"I'm looking forward to two weeks of nothing but you and me. I mean it, no tourist crap, sun, sea, and sex." He says his fingers tracing the lines of the design on the dress. "I can't wait to see what's under that dress." Just then the seatbelt light goes off, we are out of our seats before you can say buckle. "Lead the way." I don't have to be told twice.

He takes his sweet time peeling me out of my dress, "Oh baby, you look too good for words."

"Then stop talking and get on with it." He lifts his eyebrows at me. "Christian I need you to fuck me, we can do the lovemaking after, I swear I will not complain about it again… for the rest of the flight." He laughs before devouring my mouth, his tongue exploring until we both need to take a breath. Tossing me on the bed, he takes his belt off, undoes his button and zipper, the head of his erection rubbing me through my panties. Much to my annoyance, he rips my panties, I'm far too gone to complain.

He thrusts hard pushing me up the double bed, I don't have time to take a breath before he starts driving into me, I'm not complaining. "God, you are wet… tight, fuck Ana." He groans. He lifts my legs over his shoulders, I moan at how deep he feels, he lifts his hips dropping down hard on my pussy, "Yes, yes Just like that." I groan, his thrusting becomes erratic, and I know he's close. "Baby cum for me." He growls, and just like that, I forget my surroundings screaming my head off. "Fuck baby I needed that." He pants lying beside me.

"How long is the flight?"

"I didn't bother to ask." He answers getting up to take off the rest of his clothes. "Now it my turn." Much to my surprise, his turn consisted of the same thing we did less than 10minutes ago, but this time I cum three times before he cums all over my garter belt. He did it because I'm far too content and sated to moan about it.

A couple of hours before we land we leave the bedroom and take our seats just as Natalie serves us roasted chicken stew with pilaf rice and a side of honey roasted vegetables, Christian and I opt for beer, we had enough wine and champagne the last two days.

We stopped in Honolulu to refuel, the jet can fly 10-12 hours without the need to refuel, but since it takes almost 13 hours to get here, it was a necessary stop, much to Christian's chagrin. He can be such a petulant shit sometimes. You'd think with all his years of traveling he'd be more understanding. It's still Sunday, leaving at midnight was perfect, there's still light much to my husband's delight. It's only when I see the catamaran that I understand his need to get here while there is still light. "You can get to the resort by plane or by…" he points to the catamaran much like his own. "We will use the engine power to get to the island." He tells me throwing our luggage onboard.

"Wait… you mean…"

"We have this for the duration of our stay, it's not like anyone else will be needing it for the resort." He answers with a boyish grin. "Because Mrs. Grey we have the entire resort to ourselves.

"Christian an entire resort is a bit much," I say getting onboard.

"Baby Tadrai Island Resort is quite small, and the villa is just as small, so I had them make a few changes. You did say you wanted somewhere private, just the two of us." I did. "I thought about renting a private villa but that means we have to do a lot of things like cooking and cleaning ourselves or hire staff and being on the main island security will be needed."

"Then it wouldn't be all that private." He winks at me. Frankly, this is the one time I'm happy not to cook.

"It's almost similar to yours."

"That would be because GEH built it, but this is bigger, it has a couple more rooms." Of course, he'd rent the biggest one.

"What a sight?"

"This is why I wanted some daylight while we went to the island."

* * *

I thought you said the room was small, what's small about this?"

"Ana baby, we both, know how much trouble you have keeping your hands to yourself, so I had them open up one more suite for us, just in case I need a break." He says strutting to the edge of the pool.

"I have trouble keeping my hands to myself," I ask mockingly.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, I mean look at me." He says turning around with his hands stretched out. "This is hard to resist and you my dear are only human."

"If you say so."

"I do, after all, you married me." He sounds so smug.

"I have become accustomed to the lifestyle my daddy provided for me, and you dear husband will keep me in that lifestyle… and well the little guy between your legs does the job of keeping me happy… sometimes." Put that in your pipe and smoke it.

"Ok, now you are taking shit too far." He sounds and looks so offended I can't help laughing. He strips off and jumps into the pool, well that shut me up.

I leave him be and look around, the plunge pool has a stunning visual effect, it doesn't appear to have an edge, quite clever. The bathroom has the appearance of being outside.

Christian is right it is a small resort, just perfect, it only has 5 villas but there still a full staff on to cater to our every need. I am going to enjoy the next two weeks.

**CHRISTIAN**

The sun has long gone down, from the rock pool deck you get a perfect view of the ocean. The peace and calmness I feel watching the waves crash onto the sand, Ana here with me as my wife, god it was worth every bit of anguish, pain, and suffering I felt when I thought she'd never be mine.

She's fast asleep I'm too wired to sleep, we had a light dinner at the restaurant the chef prepared our food and promptly disappeared as there are no other guests, the restaurant overlooks the main pool and ocean. After plying Ana with some more alcohol I got her to open up more about just how much I'd been teased, it pretty much started the night we met Ethan, and due to my rant, she figured out how I felt and well had fun with the information.

Knowing we had no company I stripped off and jumped into the pool beckoning Ana to follow, much to my surprise she followed without a word of protest, that was a first for me, sex in a pool. "You planning on coming to bed?" The sight of her in that sheer babydoll is too much to resist.

"Join me." I pat my lap.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks running her fingers through my hair.

"How happy I am." My fingers caress the inside of her thigh.

"It's such…" her breath catches when my finger brushes over her clit. I continue to lightly brush my fingers over her clit. "Christian." She whimpers.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I ask applying a little more pressure.

"UH." I chuckle lowly at her look of incredulity, and I know a smart-ass comment is to follow; I don't give her a chance.

"Oh god… Christian… please." We are still on the rock pool deck as I force her to slowly ride me, I know the moment I let my grip on her hips go she will start bouncing up and down on me like a fucking bronco.

I pick her up with my dick still encased in her warmth and lay her on the beanbag by the pool, I lean in and take her nipple in my mouth, my fingers working on the other, my dick slowly going in and out of her, I roll my hips, and she whimpers. "Please… please." She cries.

"You feel so good, better than ever." I increase the pace a little, her legs are so high up my back my balls are slapping her ass. I feel her clench down as she cums screaming the place down, I pound hard drawing out her orgasm, she clenches harder and that sets me off, my hips jerk as I cum emptying my seed into her.

I roll off her and land on the decking breathing hard and sweaty despite the breeze coming from the ocean.

* * *

Late the following afternoon we roll out of bed and as much as I would like to stay in and indulge in Ana the resort has a lot to offer and we decide to make full use of the jet skis after lunch. We zip around the water like two crazy kids, Ana's laughter and screams of delight now has me hard as a rock. I moor the jet by the catamaran and jump into the water. We take a leisurely swim to the stairs of the catamaran before she can climb on board I turn her around rip another pair of panties, and I have my dick in her eliciting a moan that has me almost blowing my load. Right there on the stairs, I pound her pussy till we both cum. "Fuck baby."

"I never thought I would say I've been fucked on the stairs of a catamaran." Her statement elicits a chuckle from me.

"One of many first, baby." I croon. She turns around to get onboard and the sight of her naked ass, water glistening off her body and I'm as hard as a rock again. I trap her body with my own on the stairs, my erection stroke in between her cheeks. "Spread your legs baby." She does as far as she can in his position; I tease her clit with my shaft before entering her hard and fast. The curve of her ass is perfectly flush against me as I continue to take her hard and fast, I stop just before she cums, "Get onboard baby, this is going to take a hell of a lot longer." It will be a miracle if either of us can walk after I'm done. She whimpers knowing full well she's in for the fuck of her life.

**DECEMBER 1****ST**** 2007**

I signal Ryan to keep an eye on Ana while I have a word with the assistant manager. I walk up the stairs and find him on the balcony salivating over Ana. "Office now," I growl. He jumps a little surprised to find me there. "So you are aware of who I am?" I ask trying to keep my anger at bay.

"Well yes, you are Christian Grey." He says with a tone I don't very much care for.

"And also the majority shareholder of this establishment." His eyes widen much to my delight. "Keep your eyes off Ana or else." With that, I walk out my point made.

Give a brother a break, who is this now? I look over at Ryan, and he shrugs, he shrugs. "Ana." The asshole turns to see who I am and his scowl immediately turns to resignation, yes ass wipe try beating this. It's not every day I use my looks to get my way but when it comes to Ana whatever works.

"As you can see I don't need the company, goodbye." Ana's dismissal of him is brutal, and I find myself almost feeling sorry for him. And just when you think it can't get any worse. "Oh don't forget your drink."

"I got that for you." He sounds so pathetic it's sad.

"I can buy my own." She answers with a smirk.

"Ouch," I say when he's gone. "The least you could have done is accept the poor man's drink."

"Not when it came opened." Even if she hadn't told me I would have figured it out a second later as he's now offering the drink to another girl who also turns it down, makes me wonder if he's going to walk around with that one bottle of beer praying some girl will accept it.

* * *

"Okay, how many of the boroughs would you like to tackle." I ask excited even though she's glaring at me.

"I'll be fine with just going to The MET today, and since we can do that later in the day, I'm going back to bed."

"That's not going to happen so pick, The MET and what else."

"The statue of liberty. Happy now."

"Delighted," I respond sarcastically.

"Why do you insist it's not like you haven't seen this stuff already."

"For your information, I haven't, now get ready breakfast will be up in half an hour." She groans shutting the door in my face.

Of all the things to be interested in at The MET Ana has been glued to The Art of Time exhibit, don't get me wrong, some of the designs are quite stunning, but a clock is a clock. I leave her alone and check out the Depth of Field exhibit, see now this is what I'm talking about; these pictures are simply breathtaking.

At the museum shop, I order large prints of Adam Fuss's Now and Rodney Graham's Welsh Oaks #1.

We Grab lunch at Defonte's Sandwich Shop and take a cab to Central Park, by the time we get there due to traffic we've long finished our sandwich. "Excellent I've seen it can we go now," Ana says bouncing up and down trying to keep warm.

"Okay come on, this wasn't one of my best ideas."

"Coming to Central Park was my idea." She says.

"No, I'm talking about the trip." She gives me her are you crazy look.

"Sometimes I worry about you. This is one the best weekends we've had in a long time. Don't ruin it with your negativity. It's cold big whoop." I find myself smiling at her little rant.

Back at the hotel, Ana goes back to bed stating it was the best thing she's ever slept in and was going to get as much from it as she could get. That had me laughing my ass off.

I decide the best way to enjoy New York was to primarily stay indoors with that in mind I set up my next surprise for tomorrow evening.

* * *

Despite the biting cold we still decide to venture out and take in as much of New York us we can, we even manage a little shopping, keep it under half an hour, and it's doable anything more than that it's too much for the both of us. For a moment the thought enters my mind again, we will be perfect together, we have much in common, we get each other, she's mine, my little savior.

I just about hear the clapping before the pulling on my jacket starts. "We are going to see a game, please say we are going to see a game." She says with a smile that could light up Manhattan.

"Yes, Ana we are going to see the game."

"I can pick up a few pointers." She says giggling, hell even the cab driver laughs. "Now you and Elliot will finally let me play a game with you."

"I wouldn't bet on it." I chuckle much to her annoyance.

"Is it because I'm short?" She acts offended, but I know she's not.

"Ana I will never ever hold it against you, you are perfect just the way you are." We stare at each other for a few seconds before we burst out laughing.

"You two make a great couple." The cab driver says as we get out of the cab.

"Thanks." We both say at once, and for a brief moment, I entertain the idea that she might just feel the same. I turn my face to the cold air, just the slap of reality I need.

"Madison Square Gardens. You are the best." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome, now let's go in and find our seats."


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: To the guest reviewer asking for a dose of my Christian. Here he is.**

**MARCH 10****TH**** 2012**

I knew calling home was a mistake, I sent a text saying we've arrived when we landed and I didn't touch the phone till now and I'm sorely regretting it. Everyone else was great, quick hellos and off the phone, except dad and Elliot.

Dad got mad because I promised he could drive the Aston Martin except I brought the keys with me. I told him it wasn't intentional and he can have it when we get back, even though it was. I have no intention of going through with it; I just need to find a way to nip this in the bud.

Elliot said he hoped I was friendly to the other guest and I made a grave error telling him there were no other guest. Now he wants to come out here because for once I should be nice to him and give him and Kate just one of the villas, ignoring the fact that Kate said she wasn't going anywhere. "Enough is enough," Ana shouts snatching the phone from my hands. "Elliot we don't want you here," Ana says bristling with annoyance.

"You have an entire resort to yourselves." He whines.

"For good fucking reason, now fuck off so I can fuck my husband in peace." He hanged up faster than I thought possible, he still doesn't like to hear anything remotely sexually related coming from Ana's mouth, who is giving me an odd look, one I've been getting all week. I know what it is; it's due to what happened on the catamaran, it was hours of pure unadulterated sex, I can't think about it without getting hard. I fucked her till we both lost count of our orgasms, took her so hard her back arched off the bed, head thrown back, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came.

I spread her legs, feasted on her pussy, there was no screaming, her body quaked with pleasure as she came again and again. At one point I kept her on the edge for over an hour, and my body paid for it when she came, her nails raked down my back drawing blood leaving scars I pray to God stay with me.

"You need to get dressed." She tells me staring at my erection.

"Yeah I just have to throw on a shirt," I reply. She has on a wrap dress that accentuates her figure, her breast looks magnificent in the dress. I try and I mean really try to walk past her and grab a shirt but her scent draws in me and before I know it I have her against the wall, panties torn to shreds, and I'm fucking her hard against the wall. She grips my bicep as she cums, her head thrown back, but I'm nowhere near done. I roll my hips, and she moans. I pull out all the way to the tip and slam back in hitting her g-spot over and over again, I can't get enough of her. I take her tongue into my mouth and suck on it before kissing her to the point where her lips are incredibly swollen. "Oh, god…I'm cuming."

"Let me hear you cum," I growl as I lift her other leg pounding her against the wall. "Oh Chris…oh shit, I'm…fuck…" She whimpers.

"That's it baby give it to me," I growl grinding my pelvis hard on her clit. "Cum baby, let me hear you one more time." My dick has a life of its own as my hips continue to assault her pussy just the way she likes it. What a sight when she cums, her eyes boring into mine setting me off.

* * *

Our week has been nothing short of magical, we enjoyed most of what the resort had to offer, we took the paddle boats out two days ago and ended up with Ana climbing onboard mine, riding me till we almost capsized. We kicked a ball about on the beach. We tried to keep the sex to a minimum and try to do other things, but it's hard to do when neither of one is dressed majority of the time.

We decide to eat in the restaurant for the second night in a row; the moment the chef leaves I have my fingers in Ana. "Christian." She warns, but the moan she tries to hide is enough for me.

"Yes," I answer after swallowing a fork full of my risotto, I love the chef, there is no menu we get what we ask for and when we don't ask he turns to have a few surprises waiting for us.

She grips the table hard trying to control her impending orgasm, she need not worry, I have no intention of letting her cum.

Back at the villa, I open the wall to wall shutters in the bathroom giving it an, even more, feel of being out in the open. The bath faces the pool and the ocean, I light some candles and pour in some scented oils while Ana takes a quick shower washing off as much of the sand as she can from our tryst on the beach.

"I don't think I've thanked you for all this." She says as I massage her shoulders.

"No need baby, but you are welcome." She opens the faucet topping up the water.

"Had I known it would feel like this, I would have married you in November." Not going to lie I feel a little smug about that statement.

"What does it feel like?" I ask, desperate to know how she feels.

"Our biggest milestone so far, the best part is that you are still my best friend… it feels great… no, actually it feels absolute to say I married my best friend, and I will be spending the rest of my life with him."

"I know what you mean, I feared there'd be a sense of loss, that our marriage will diminish our friendship, but I wasn't sad about it because I was gaining something bigger, but the feeling of knowing we lost nothing and gained so much more is…"

"Euphoric." She takes the word right out of my mouth.

"Precisely, Elliot was right, we've had so many milestones together, and I thank God every day that I get to experience more with you. Boy his speech would have been hell I had married someone else." I shiver at the thought making Ana giggle. "I've known for so long that you were it for me that if I didn't marry you, I wasn't going to get married." She turns to look at me.

"Lucky for you, you did." She says with a giggle.

"Ana, why didn't you tell me how you felt?" I ask as the question has been on my mind for some time.

"I thought you knew, I only realized at the end that you might not have known."

"What?" I almost shout.

"Christian when I heard your rant everything made sense, you were behaving the same way I had been. If I had figured it out albeit with a little help from you, with your years and experience, you must have known. Hell, you were ranting about how I said I wasn't ready and I will wait."

"I did, so you thought I knew and had decided to wait a few years." She nods.

"We both did, neither of us was ready and made sense to wait… I was only 18 after all."

"In a way I guess I knew, hell after that conversation I made a decision to be the only man you saw yourself spending the rest of your life with. But fear of losing you altogether if it turned out I'd been wrong kept me from declaring my hand but after a while, I started building a little courage but not enough to do something about it."

"So what changed?" She asks.

"Ray gave me his blessing after your graduation, in a way I had been waiting for both your graduation and Ray's approval," I say with a shrug.

"Good thing you did because I believe it was the right time for us, knowing any earlier it might have too much of a temptation to wait. I love you, Christian Grey." She sighs straddling my thighs.

"I love you too baby… so much." She bites her lips when she feels my dick twitch.

It's so hot neither of us bothers with clothes just a thin sheet over us, I run my fingers down her side, she squirms trying to get away from me. "It tickles." She giggles.

"Really." At the sound of my voice, she jumps out of bed.

"Christian Grey don't get any ideas."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I protest all the while getting out of bed.

"Grey get back in the bed." She says backing away. I lunge for her, but she runs into the bathroom standing on the far end of the tub.

"Baby what do you think I'm going to do?" I ask innocently.

"Tickle me." She says pouting.

"Okay, I won't if you don't want me to."

"You promise." She asks hopefully.

"I promise, of course, I want something in return." She looks ready to slap the grin off my face.

"Okay." She says resigned.

"You have to tell my dad you don't want him driving my Aston Martin as you..."

"Fuck that! You can tickle me all you want." She says boldly moving towards me. The look on her face is nothing short of righteous indignation. Why I don't know. "Be a man and tell your dad you don't want him driving your car, not get me to do it for you." She tells me hands waving all over the place.

"Ana, baby, love…"

"Oh no, you don't, not going to happen." She gets back in bed and turns her face in the other direction.

"I'm going to tickle you till you pee on yourself," I say hoping she will change her mind.

"Then you can suck your own cock from now on." Damn it

"They tell you if you like it to put a ring on it and this is what you get after." Her entire body starts to shake and before I know it she is howling with laughter.

"Oh… oh… m… m…" She tries to speak, but it's not happening. After what feels like an eternity she stops, wiping her tears. "If you like it put a ring on it." She sings and is back to laughing.

I sit on the bed sulking waiting for her to get over the fact that I just used lyrics from a song that drove me crazy when it first came out. "You done laughing."

"You are the best Christian, no one can make me laugh this hard, hell not even Elliot." That actually gets me to smile.

* * *

The rest of the week went far quicker than either of us expected or wanted. It has been perfect. "Do we really and I mean really have to go have to go back home. I'm sure the guys here would rather just look after two people, not ten." Ana says throwing her clothes in the bag with disdain. It would be funny if I didn't feel the same.

"When we get back it will be early morning Saturday I say we lock ourselves in and call the family late Sunday night?" Just prolong our alone time a little longer. What do you say, Mrs. Grey?"

"I'm all for it, I'm not ready to have our bubble burst just yet." Since it's our last night on the island, we have our final dinner brought to the villa, where we ate by the pool.

"More wine?" I ask even though we've both had a little too much already.

"Yes please." We finish the bottle of merlot, and I realize something. "Do you think you can stay awake?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Yeah, why?" She asks lazily.

"Skinny dipping."

"I can't believe we haven't done that, hell we've had sex on the beach." With that she starts laughing, she can be so juvenile at times it's just… brilliant, she's brilliant and all mine.

That night we walked naked from the villa into an ocean that was cold as the sun had long gone down. Ana yelped and squealed when her foot touched the water. I was used to jumping into ice baths after some of my sessions with Bastille, so much to her chagrin, I carried into the freezing cold water. But Ana being Ana got the last laugh when we got back to the villa, and she saw my shrunken dick and said she thought it was just an excuse guys used, she soon brought me to full length by encasing my dick in her warm mouth and then her very wet tight hot pussy.

Do I have the perfect wife or do I have the perfect wife?

**DECEMBER 13****TH**** 2007**

"Bro, I need a wingman."

"Sorry can't help you." I want to be alone to sulk.

"You've been moping around here for weeks, what's going on?" Shit, this is the last thing I need nor do I want to talk about my feelings for Ana. "Where are we going?"

"As deflections go bro that was a bad one." He says with a chuckle.

"Good, then you know I don't want to talk about it," I grumble.

A club, a motherfucking club, just for once a wine bar would be nice. Why am I even surprised this is Elliot after all.

"Honestly you've had a face liked a smacked ass for almost a month now, what's going on with you?" I knew he wasn't going to let it go.

"We both know I don't want to talk about it… so lets not." He sighs. "This isn't exactly the kind of environment conducive to talking." I kick myself the moment the words leave my mouth.

"Then let's go somewhere conducive to talking." Just as I thought he jumped on an opening, I had no intention of giving.

I wanted a wine bar I got one. We get a table at Purple Café and Wine Bar; I laugh when Elliot orders a bottle of beer and ask if they do burgers. I get a glass of their best red, whatever it is and pan roasted duck.

Elliot keeps looking behind me as we eat and I make the mistake of turning around to see what he finds so interesting, when I catch the eye of two women, I groan knowing where this is going. "Not interested." I get out before Elliot comes up with one of his bright ideas.

"Bro two of them, two of us." Simple mathematics something you understand.

"Still not interested," I answer bored.

"And why the fuck not?" He asks getting irritated.

"Ana is better looking." Another kick to myself.

"What has Ana got…" He gives a wide-eyed look. "Christian…" I cut him off before he can finish whatever he's about to say.

"Look E… I want something serious, really serious and whoever I end up with cannot have any issue with Ana…"

"Especially if Ana turns out to be better looking." He finishes, and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Dude that limits your choices severely… oh, shit is that why you've been in a funk." I nod taking a sip of my drink and feeling shitty about lying to him. "And here I am riding your ass about it."

"No worries E, I'm good." That was close I can't have Elliot or anyone else for that matter knowing about my feelings for Ana.

The moment I get home I'm tempted to call Ana, just to hear her voice, but my finger hovers the speed button dial afraid I will tell her how I truly feel. So much so that when the phone rings I drop it in a panic when I see her name. "Ana," I answer, my voice betraying me.

"What's wrong?" She asks knowing me as well as she does she knows something is wrong.

"Nothing just got back from spending some time with Elliot." She giggles and I find myself closing my eyes to take it all in.

"Did he drag you to a club."

"Yeah but we left early to get something to eat, and he tried hooking us up." I immediately regret telling her.

"Oh." Is all I hear, and for a moment I believe she's disappointed.

"Anyway I shut him down, my first relationship is my final relationship, and I'm not ready for that for a few more years, GEH takes up all my time, but when I'm ready, I will go for the girl I want." That girl being you.

"That's good to hear, sensible plan. I was telling Kate the same thing, I'm too busy to deal with frat boys and any other kind of boy for that matter."

"You want a man." I can't keep the joy out of my voice.

"Precisely Mr. Grey." Another giggle. "Oh guess what, the assistant manager at the club…"

"Adam Butler, what about him?"

"Why am I not surprised you know his name?" She says with a chuckle.

"Ana he works me for." Not that I know the name of every individual working for me, especially outside of Seattle.

"Uh huh, Kate dated his brother, and they are still in touch, he found out I was Kate's roommate and well he called profusely apologizing. What did you say to him?"

"I simply told him I was his boss," I say with a chuckle.

"Right, well it was enough to get a groveling apology. I'll let you go to bed, goodnight Christian."

"Well have a nice night, and I will see you tomorrow." I hang up the phone feeling like I just got the green light, I know she's not talking about me, but I am going to put myself in contention. Now time to stop moping about and build on what I started in New York.

**ANA**

"Ana give a brother a break," Peter begs, and all I can think about is Elliot begging Kate to give him a chance, and yet he screws everything that moves. "What will it take for you to go out with me?" He gives me his puppy dog eye look; I'd fall for it if I hadn't seen Christian's.

"Nothing, I'm here to study and do well at GEP, not date," I tell him.

"College is also the very place to have a little fun, the kind of fun you can't have living at home with your parents." I scoff.

"Tell me, Peter, what did you do at the weekend?"

"Went to a few parties," and hooked up with a few girls but he's not going to admit to that part.

"Well… I went clubbing in New York and caught a Knicks game at Madison Square Garden." He looks at me with his jaw on the floor. "Went there and back on a private jet. That's how I have fun." I'm not the type to throw Christian's wealth in someone else's face, but the fact that I'm not sleeping around doesn't mean I don't have a life.

"Damn Ana see this is why we should hang out more."

"Peter… it's not going to happen, not today, tomorrow, in the near future, even if I die and come back it still will not happen."

"I hear you but…" Jesus.

No buts, no." He goes to speak despite everything I said when he's interrupted.

"Saunders leave the girl alone, she said no, and she means it," Kate says coming to my rescue.

"Kate I'm not the giving up type."

"There's a first time for everything." She says turning to me. "Christian needs you to rescue him from the Dean." I smile widely.

"GREY… what time do call this? We are already half an hour late, and there you are chit chatting. LET'S GO." Without another word to the Dean, he walks to the car gets the door for me and quickly walks to his side when he notices the Dean coming our way. "He is beginning to get on my damn nerves." He says pedal to the floor. "Any opportunity to shout at me." He says smiling, god he looks good.

"I just like to show the world that Christian Grey is human. Nothing does that more than tiny old me shouting at you." I giggle. "How was your week?" I ask.

"Good, really good actually, we are making strong headways in our move to start a manufacturing plant in China."

"Don't you already have a plant here?" I ask trying not to gawp at him like a starving Hyena.

"Yeah, but to meet our expanding needs, we need to… well, expand. I was also thinking about manufacturing speedboats and yachts." He tells me all smiles.

"What's brought that on?"

"I was thinking of getting a yacht or catamaran and realized I could build my own to my exacting standards, and with owning my own plant, I could build it far cheaper than anyone else in the market currently especially if the China deal comes through." He's as giddy as a toddler on sugar.

"Let's go to dinner tonight… we need to celebrate."

"Sure why not," I say nonchalantly, but honestly, I am dying to spend some time alone with him. Since he told me a week ago that he wasn't interested in dating or a relationship for the next few years, I have found myself on cloud nine.

The way I see it Christian is mine to lose and I am not losing him when I have all the insider information I need to hit a slam dunk, it is what happens when you take a girl to a basketball game, they start using terms like a slam dunk.

AN: Let me know what you think.


	50. Chapter 50

**DECEMBER 20****TH**** 2007**

Ana looks surprised to find us all piled into her dorm room. "ANA." Mia screeches engulfing Ana in a hug much to everyone's amusement.

"Umm... what are you guys doing here, I'm coming home tomorrow."

"Yeah we know, we came to help you celebrate the end of your first trimester," Elliot says with a wide grin.

"Elliot I'm not pregnant," Ana grumbles. The rest of us just shake our heads.

"Tough crowd." He moans.

"Anyway do you guys do around here for fun," Mia asks and before anyone can answer the shrill sound of Kate's phone interrupts.

"You really need to change that tone." Ana moans dropping her backpack on the floor with a loud thud.

"Sorry it's Steve, he's on his way with his roommate Cole." Her fingers rapidly move the across the keys.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Steve is the guy Kate is currently dating," Ana answers gleefully staring at Elliot, who looks far from happy.

"And Cole would be the guy vying for Ana's affection," Kate answers still rapidly texting.

"Tell him not to bother." Ana groans collapsing on the bed her head resting on my chest. Her response to Cole's visit makes me very happy, even though she's already told me she won't be dating you never know.

"Meant to ask, how did you do on your exams?"

"Passed with distinction." She says yawning.

"I expected nothing less. How many hours are you working at GEP?" She looks exhausted.

"Just the contracted amount. I'm just tired today, I didn't get any sleep last night." She answers.

"Why, what kept you up?" She doesn't answer, and I realize she's fallen asleep.

"So Kate what are your plans for the holiday?" Elliot asks with an air of nonchalance.

"Going home." He waits for more but quickly realizes that's all he's getting. From what Ana tells me Kate likes Elliot a hell of a lot more than she's letting on. As much as I'd like to tell him, I think he needs this; she might just be the woman to change him. Despite his playboy ways Kate has gotten to him, things would go a lot easier for him if he'd just keep it in his pants.

"Knock knock." A loud, obnoxious voice calls waking Ana up. I don't turn my head neither does Ana as we both know it's Kate wannabe boyfriend and his friend.

"Did you bring Charlie Tango?" Ana asks with a sleepy smile.

"No, we can take her up at the weekend." I offer earning me a radiant smile. She's playing with the buttons on my shirt, and still, I find it perplexing how such small gestures from her leaves me feeling content.

**Ana**

"I hear Kate talking to Steve, but I can't make out what is being said, all I can hear is Christian rhythmic heartbeat lulling me back to sleep.

"Hey, Ana… this is Cole." Steven says, and I hear Christian's low growl.

"For fuck sake." I pick up the annoyance in Kate's voice she clearly doesn't want him to be introduced to me. I don't turn my head as I do not want to acknowledge him, I'm rude, but I couldn't care less. I hear Elliot and Mia snickering, and that's when things take a turn for the worse… for Cole anyway.

"Bitch," Cole mutters.

I'm off Christian's chest and standing before I can blink. Next thing I know Christian and Elliot have Cole's face pinned against the hallway wall. Kate is glaring at Steve. "I told you not to bring him." She sneers.

"She's not interested in you, so that makes her a bitch," Christian growls, his shoulders back and towering over Cole who is now facing them. I can feel the anger coming off Christian and Elliot in waves.

"Sor… sorry." He stutters.

'Oh, you can do a lot better than that." Elliot growls.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for." He adds, his eyes darting from Elliot to Christian. I wince when Elliot delivers a blow to his solar plexus hard enough to have him on the floor gasping for breath.

"If you dare look at her sideways again… it will be the last thing you do." Christian bellows.

"You can follow him out," Kate says glaring at Steven.

"Kate." He tries to placate much to Elliot's annoyance.

"She said out." He tells him with a sweet smile.

"Are you alright?" Christian asks taking my face in his hands.

"Yeah… thanks." Is all I can I get out.

"Glad to be your knight in shining armor." He says with a kiss to my forehead and a look I can't decipher. I sit on the bed fearing my legs would go from under me if I remain standing because of the way he's staring at me. I'm so caught up in the moment between Christian and I that I miss whatever is going on between Kate and Elliot until his distinctive bark.

"Poor Steven." He says with a mile wide smile.

"Oh shut up." Kate retorts, but I see the smile on her face when she turns to look my way. "Anyway… sorry Steele, but after today I doubt anyone will be trying to get in your good graces for a while at least." She adds with a chuckle. I catch Mia out of the corner of my eye giving me a knowing look, it's nice to have someone who knows just how I feel about Christian.

**CHRISTIAN**

I can't believe I let the PR department talk me into this, what's wrong with writing a check. Despite my aloofness, this woman won't leave me alone, I'm giving one-word answers when a shrug or gesture wouldn't do.

Dad dragged Ana off somewhere, and I'm stuck with this woman who smells like she drowned herself in a vat of perfume and not the nice subtle kind and far too much makeup, compared to Ana this woman is just an affront to the senses.

I'm close to losing all hope when I see Ana and dad back in the room laughing hard about something. My phone beeps and I take it out of my breast pocket, manners and etiquette be damned.

'Mr. Grey, it looks like you need help.' Thank God.

'Yes desperately.' I reply.

I look up and see her walking over in all her majestic glory, what a beauty. The woman in front of me notices me looking over her shoulder, with a frown she turns and her frown immediately turns to a glare. "Where did Carrick drag you off to and what were you laughing about?" I ask smiling widely at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She answers with a smirk.

"Yes, I would." I retort.

"Well… he called a client a limp dick motherfucker." I nearly spit my drink all over the woman I'd forgotten was standing in front of me. "Sorry about that," Ana says apologizing sincerely to her for the small drink spilled on her dress. Why I don't know, only to earn a look of disdain from her.

"She said sorry what more do you want?" I spit harshly, and to my surprise, she looks shocked. "Come on Ana let's go find our table." That also proved difficult, since the deal in China went through GEH is projected to earn two percent more in profit than the last four years combined. Doesn't sound like much but when you factor in the fact that we earned three-quarters of a billion dollars in the last four years this is big, now all the people who said I was a little boy playing in the big men's pool are all trying to have their names associated with mine.

I groan when I notice the woman sitting to my left and Ana to my right. "Why didn't I just write a check?" I moan.

"Because it's better to show your face at these things."

"Yeah, my bored and annoyed face." I retort.

"Just grin and bear it." I try to smile, but I'm sure it looks more like a grimace.

Ana shakes her head amused. "What's her name by the way?" She whispers.

"I don't think she told me." Not that I'd remember.

"You were talking to her for the better part of fifteen minutes. How can you not remember?" She chuckles.

"She was talking, big difference." I get an eye roll.

"Lower your voice." She whispers.

"Like I care," I answer louder than necessary.

I have to admit the food alone has made me marginally happy to be here. "Are you going to finish that?" I ask Ana, she doesn't answer but moves her plate further away from me earning a few chuckles from the table.

"Christian."

Mother." I answer with a smirk, she knows I'm not happy she left me with that woman.

"You never met Dr. Joseph, you already know his daughter Karen." Oh, so that's her name. I'll pat myself on the back if I remember it a few minutes from now.

" Dr. Joseph nice to meet you heard a lot about you growing up." I show him the respect he's due, the man made my mom the doctor she is today. His daughter, on the other hand, is an entirely different story. I turn to find Ana grinning broadly at my discomfort.

"So… Ana is it." Karen asks with a grimace that makes mine look like a genuine smile.

"Yes, it is," Ana answers still smiling broadly.

"What do you do?" I don't believe that's what she intended to ask or say, Ana's demeanor left her confounded and whatever insulting remark she was going for got pushed down to save herself sounding petty.

"First year of college." The more annoyed Karen looks, the brighter Ana smiles.

"Oh don't sell yourself, short young lady." Dr. Joseph starts. "From what Grace tells me you have an internship in a company you have quite a share in and despite being quite wealthy in your own right." Karen looks like she ate something bad. From her father's comments, I take it her money comes from the bank of mom and dad. Hell, his underline praise of Ana, is an insult to her and yet I decide to stick the knife in.

"So…" I go for her name, but it escapes me, no pat on the back for me. "What do you do?" I add with a barely disguised smirk.

"I'm exploring my options for the moment." She answers smiling as I'm finally talking to her.

"What did you do before?" She sees the glint in my eye and kudos to her she quickly realizes I'm not doing it to be polite. Before I can press for an answer, the auction starts much to the woman's relief.

I bid and win a relaxing weekend for two at The Fairmount and 5 hours gliding lesson.

"Dr. Joseph you must come round for dinner sometime. I will like to hear all about mom as a medical student." Mom bristles and I know I'm onto something here, so do Ana and dad.

"Yes, how about the first weekend of the new year." My dad adds.

"That would be wonderful, do I have some stories." Now we are talking.

"Ana it has been a pleasure to meet you, you are everything Grace talks about and more." He says much to Ana's embarrassment, if that doesn't light a fire under his daughter I don't know what will.

**MARCH 17****TH**** 2012**

Ryan and Cooper dropped our bags outside the bedroom door where we leave it and enter our very familiar bedroom. "I mean you are the CEO of your own company, I've got hundreds of hours I need to take and…"

"Ana even if we spent a month you'd still feel this way about coming back home, God knows I will." I sigh and drop on the bed.

"When is everyone else due back?" Ana asks stripping off for a shower.

"Tomorrow night," I answer.

"I feel bad for Ryan and Cooper, they didn't get a holiday, hell they had to work the weekend before the wedding as well." She says with a pout.

"What are you talking about, Ana they had a villa to themselves in Fiji for two weeks, I'd call that a holiday."

"Yeah, but Taylor and Sawyer got to take their other halves." Ooh, she doesn't know.

"Ana, Ryan and Cooper are a couple."

"I thought that from a comment Cooper once made when he thought I was out of earshot when I asked Sawyer about it, he laughed. I thought he was laughing at the absurdity of my question." She's got that so I was right look. "Cooper I suspected but Ryan I guess I hardly ever see him." She giggles.

"What comment did Cooper make?" I ask.

"You know what… it escapes me all of a sudden." She says smiling sweetly at me. "Care to join me for a shower." She adds just as sweetly.

This conversation is not over.

"Back at work already," Ana asks putting on some music.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You get this look when you are working on spreadsheets, you have it now." She gets into bed and turns to face me.

"I have a look when I'm working on spreadsheets?" I asked amused.

"Yes, complete and utter concentration, you get a similar look during sex."

"My spreadsheet face and sex face is the same?" I damn near screech.

"Relax, I said it's a look of concentration, they both come easy to you, but you still focus on the job at hand." She has a point. "What were you thinking about?"

"2 years 9 months, that's how long you knew about my feeling for you." I know what she's thinking, distract Christian, hence the reason I brought it up.

She's being using sex as a distraction every time I bring up this subject, and I'm milking it for all it's worth before she figures out my game plan.

She drapes one leg over mine her pussy brushing against my dick, she tightens her leg around me, and I can feel her wetness already. It's quite the confidence booster when your woman gets wet at the thought of sex with you.

She pushes me on my back and straddles me, her pussy perfectly situated on my fast growing erection as she grinds coating my dick with her juices. I get up to kiss her, and I find myself pushed down hard on the bed as her pace increased and her breathing becomes heavy and loud. "You are so close, I can tell." I tease gripping her hips only she doesn't want that slapping my hands away. She's chasing her orgasm and doesn't need any help from me. She cums breathing hard as her nails dig into my chest.

"Oh fuck." She moans getting off my dick, what the fuck?

"Where are you going?" The frustration clear in my voice.

"To clean up." The fuck you are.

"Why! We just got started."

"Oh, I'm finished." She says walking further into the bathroom.

"What the fuck?" If she thinks she's going to get hers and leave me hanging she's got another thing coming.

"Did you think I had sex with you as a distraction for every time you bring up the subject of my knowing about your feeling for me." Shit, I thought I had more time.

"Well yes, you owe me that much." Not clever Grey, not clever.

"Owe, owe, if anything you owe me for not seeing that I felt the same, this is a two-way street, you are just at fault as I am."

"I didn't go around teasing you." I defend.

"Really, let's talk about you walking around here in nothing but pajama bottoms or wearing those sexy ass suits to work. Let's not forgot just how sexy you looked after your workouts with Claude, all sweaty and… I pick her up and drop her hard on my dick before she finishes her sentence. This walking around naked is proving to be very handy.

"Consider this me making up for it." I pull out, turn her around. "Watch," I growl slamming my dick back in.

She catches my eye in the mirror, and that had me shooting my load into her before we've really got going, not that it stops me.

* * *

"Ana baby, you have to get up for work." I gently shake her.

"I'm not going, I'm suffering from jetlag." She groans.

"Baby you don't suffer from jetlag," I say with a chuckle.

"There's a first time for everything, now go away." I sigh knowing she's not going to get up, and I was really looking forward to some shower sex.

She struts naked into the shower just as I'm stepping out, oh come on. "I've just realized I can get an extra half hour of sleep if we cut out morning sex." Please tell me I didn't hear what I thought I just heard.

"Cut out morning sex," I ask just to be sure.

"Yeah." That's all I get before she turns on the shower full blast drowning out anything I had to say.

"Great, just fucking great."

"Good Morning Mrs. Grey." Ana stops dead when Gail greets her looking around. Here comes the smart mouth. "For a second there I thought Grace was here, it's still Ana." She quips sitting down.

"What can I get you for breakfast?" Gail asks with a chuckle.

"Whatever Christian is having is fine with me." She answers taking the entertainment section of my paper; she's barely paid any attention to me since this morning. First, there was the lack of shower sex, and now she's not even talking, I realize I'm not either, but I have every right to be sulking.

Come lunchtime my mood hasn't improved, I have spent hours debating with myself over whether Ana and I should have a conversation over her comments this morning, I know how pathetic it sounds, but it doesn't stop me from brooding.

"Okay, what crawled up your butt this morning," Ana asks placing lunch on the table. She looks up at me waiting for an answer; I didn't even hear her walking in.

"Did you mean it?" I ask.

"Mean what?" She asks clearly frustrated with me.

"About the sex this morning." She looks amused.

"So that's what been eating you up?" She laughs.

"You still haven't answered my question." Now I'm getting frustrated.

"I was joking." She was joking, she can't… "Hell, my entire morning felt off kilter simple because I didn't get my dose of little Grey." She says straddling my thighs, her pencil skirt around her waist.

"That sounded mighty fine till the last two words," I tell her pouting.

"What's wrong with little Grey." Her smirk tells me she knows.

"LITTLE." I bellow, and she giggles. "I know you don't have anyone else to compare me to, but I am far from little," I add offended for my dick.

"I'll take your word for it." Whatever retort I had died in my throat when she grinds against my dick.

* * *

"I expect to see you and Ana here for Sunday lunch." I roll my eyes knowing full well she can't see me. "Christian Grey don't roll those eyes at me." My mother warns, how do they it, Ray does the same thing to Ana.

"We will be there for lunch on Sunday." I placate.

It's almost two weeks since we got back from our honeymoon and Ana and I have yet to see our family, my mom turned up at GEH unfortunately, Ana and I were in no position to see her.

Andrea who is now well aware of what Ana and I get up to during our lunch together had to lie to her to prevent her from walking in because she's going find Ana riding me on the couch.

"My dad is not happy," Ana tells me walking into the bedroom.

"My mom isn't either," I tell her chuckling. "We do have to make an effort this weekend," I add.

"Is it so wrong that we want to stay wrapped up in our honeymoon cocoon a while longer?" She asks with a pout.

"No baby it's not but you know what they are like, they want a little gossip."

"According to dad if we have time to go to work we have time for Sunday lunch. I think your mother put him up to it." Ana says, and I agree with her.

"My mother would never resort to such…hell, I can't finish the sentence." I say with a laugh. "How about a nice hot…" there is a knock on the door.

"Come in, Jason," I say knowing no one else knocks on our bedroom door.

"Sir." I don't like the look on his face at all.

"Lay it on us," Ana says clearly seeing what I'm seeing.

"Elena Lincoln..."

* * *

**AN: Chapter 50 and we are not even halfway there. Please let me know what you think.**


	51. Chapter 51

**MARCH 31****ST**** 2012**

"Elena Lincoln was found dead half an hour ago."

"Dead," Ana says looking as shocked as I feel.

"Palmer called in a fire when he saw smoke billowing out of the third-floor window of the halfway house she's currently occupying. The emergency services got there early enough to contain the fire to the third floor."

"Was anyone else hurt?" I ask not quite over my shock.

"No, the ground floor was the only floor occupied, but they were still evacuated for safety reasons. They found her body or what appeared to be her charred remains." Taylor adds.

"So they are not sure…" My phone rings interrupting Ana, I'm not surprised to see Andrew calling.

"Andrew I just got the news." I put him on speaker.

"So far this is what I know, the fire originated from her room, so far it appears to be her, but DNA will be done if there is something left to compare it to, if not dental records will be checked. The fire was reported fairly quickly, so I'm sure there will be something to check DNA wise." He says with a sigh.

"I'm told no one was hurt," I ask.

"That's right, the only victim appears to be her and Christian from what we've learned on the scene so far, it appears to be murder. The coroner believes the actual cause of death is blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Someone took her head and slammed it into the floor several times, and what appears to be bullet wounds all over her body but none of it was fatal, we will know more…"

"THE BAR," Ana shouts.

"What bar?" Andrew asks.

"We were in Spokane for business back in February when we run into her at a bar, she told a guy named Curtis and his friend I was responsible for the cut to her face. I think she expected them to start a fight without any question."

"But they didn't," Andrew adds.

"Fearing the truth will come out, she told them a lie the Curtis guy didn't buy, so much so that he came outside asking for the truth. I don't know if this is of any help, it might be nothing."

"Actually Christian it's something, Curtis Monroe was the last person to see her alive, and he was also the last person seen leaving the building. He had means and opportunity, and I think you guys may just have provided the motive. I will be at Grey House On Monday to take your official statements. Sorry to rush guys I have to get this information to the detective in charge of the case."

"Yeah sure Andrew that's fine," I tell him.

"I know this is the last thing you two need shortly after your honeymoon, but I will do my best to keep your names quiet." He hangs up, and Ana just collapses on the bed.

"Even in death, she disrupts our life." I groan. "Taylor, see what you can find out." He nods.

"Sir I think it will be prudent to increase our security, we already have a file on Curtis Monroe… I don't think his biker friends will be too happy to find out you two are effectively putting the final nail in his coffin. I'm sure Spokane PD will find a way to keep you out of it, but it will become fairly obvious who gave the police that information considering the occupants at the bar when you had the conversation with Curtis."Shit that never crossed my mind.

* * *

"So she's really dead… this is not some April Fools' joke is it?"

"No mom she's really dead… blunt force trauma to the head." I answer, our usual Sunday lunch has been overtaken with news of Elena's murder.

"And they believe this Curtis guy was responsible," dad asks.

"Yes, he was the last person seen with her, he was romantically involved with Elena. It's believed he found out about her past…"

"And being the head of a biker gang he dealt with it the way they are rumored to deal with things," Elliot adds.

"What in God's name did she think was going to happen when she tells someone like that you are the responsible for the cut on her face. I mean the ordinary Joe won't let it go more or less the head of a biker gang no less, she brought this on herself," Dad says taking a large swig of his whiskey.

"Even the worst of criminals have a standard and pedophiles are at the bottom of what is considered the worst of human trash," Elliot says. "Look at what happened to her face when they found out in prison," he adds.

"Imagine finding out you've been sharing your bed with a pedophile, I'd lose it and probably kill her," Ray adds his two cents.

"If I were him I'd turn myself in, if it goes to trial he might just get away with murder, I mean it was excessive but who knows with the right jury. The arson charge would be difficult to walk away from. Most people would kill a pedophile if they thought they would get away with it." Dad tells the room. "Hell, I'd represent him if the whole situation wouldn't bring the media to our doorstep."

"CARRICK.' Mom shouts.

"What! I'd be doing the world a favor, and I'm not the only one thinking it." He's not the least bit apologetic.

"Here here," Ray adds.

"Amen." That would be Kate.

"Sorry, mom but I agree with dad," Mia says.

"If I'm honest my first thought when Taylor told me was good riddance," I add.

"She's dead and gone, I for one do not want to waste another breath on her. I'm hungry let's eat." I chuckle at the indignation in Ana's voice at having to waste a breath on Elena.

"Yes, Food." Elliot concurs.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask on the way home, as she has been very quiet.

"I know it didn't happen, but I can't help feel angry… I find myself thinking about where we would be at this moment if I hadn't run into you. In some alternate universe, you have a dungeon in Escala and whipping your flavor of the week." I chuckle despite the dark tone of this conversation. "God Christian that woman would have in all likelihood fucked you up."

"I don't doubt it, considering the level of my self-loathing at the time. I would have taken it believing it was all I deserved." It's a sobering thought. "Can you imagine somehow meeting you and asking you to be my submissive," I say with a shiver.

"I would have slapped you silly if you had even uttered the word submissive to me," Ana says with a look of complete seriousness it makes me laugh.

"Baby you haven't got a submissive bone in your body, except when it comes to my dick. Let's be honest you'd do anything for my dick." I say with a smirk.

"And you would do anything for my pussy, ass, and mouth, so I'm on top here mister."

"The arrogance." I say pretending to be shocked getting a giggle out of her, and before you know it, the conversation moves from the bitch's death to utter and complete smut.

* * *

"I plant my tired ass on the stool ready for a hearty breakfast, I need every ounce of energy today. "Good morning Mr. Grey…"

"Gail we are alone, no need for formalities."

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asks smiling.

"Pancakes, eggs scrambled, bacon, oh and those German sausages, if Ana hasn't eaten it all," I say the last part in near whisper.

"Oh yeah blame me when I'm not here," she says with a huff.

"Morning sweetheart." My sickly sweet voice only adds to her ire.

"Uh huh." I look at Gail for help.

"What can I get you, Ana?" I release the breath I didn't know I was holding when she said Ana instead of Mrs. Grey that would not have helped my morning.

"Whatever Christian is having is fine with me."

"He's having pancakes, eggs scrambled, bacon and sausages," Gail says knowing full well Ana cannot finish that amount of food.

"Are you training today." She knows me well.

"Yep, a couple of hours with Bastille." She nods.

"Good, you are beginning to… mm, soften in some areas." I nearly choke on my coffee and worse I can see Gail's shoulders going.

"WHERE?" I ask offended.

"Just joking baby," she says with a smirk.

"Your jokes are not funny Anastasia." I huff.

"What time is Andrew coming for our statements?" Ana asks as I tackle my large breakfast.

"I'm not sure, but he'll let us know." I'd rather not have my day soiled by the bitch, but it is what it is.

"Just carry on with your day I will call you when I know," I say holding back the burp threatening to take over.

Ana opens her door and comes to a halt when she sees lounging on her office couch. "Mr. Grey, don't you have a couch in your office," she asks with a smile.

"I do, but I also brought lunch."

"Well, then you can stay." She opens the deli bag to see what I brought. "Hot sandwiches, nicely done," she adds tucking in.

"Andrew called he said there's being a development in the case and he no longer needs our statements, but he will be by later in the day to fill us in," I tell Ana.

"He gave you no clue as to what it was." I shake my head.

"I guess Curtis turned himself in," I say taking a sip of my milkshake. "Where is Hannah by the way?" I ask.

"Got the flu, so I sent her home, I cannot deal with the flu right now. I get the flu you get the flu, and we both know just how grumpy and irritating you can be when you are sick." She says finishing her milkshake.

"Are you done?" I ask a little impatiently.

"Yes, what's the hurry." She retorts.

"I've got a meeting in about half an hour."

"Well, I'm not keeping you." She smiles knowing full well what I want.

"You always make me work for our lunch time hanky panky." I groan.

"Someone has to keep you on your toes, Mr. Grey." And just as she looks like she about to indulge me a knock on the door interrupts us.

"Come in," Ana says sweetly. My annoyance turns to worry when I see the look on Andrew's face. "You are not about to tell us that Curtis turned himself in are you?" Ana asks.

"I'm afraid not… he was found dead earlier today."

**DECEMBER 25****TH**** 2007**

"Déjà vu," I mumble.

"It's not déjà vu when you've actually done it before," Ana says reaching for a bottle of Malibu on the top shelf.

"Let me get that before you drop it on your head." My chuckling earns me a glare. "What! Just saying it like it is." I defend.

"Whatever." We quickly grab the things mom needed and pay up or try to. Mr. Bill the cashier is looking at the bottle of rum and back at me, I have a strong urge to ask him if he's an idiot considering he knows me and knows just how old I am why he's still hesitating. Ana giggles and Mr. Bill smiles at her before ringing everything up.

"What the hell was that about?" I ask annoyed.

"Have you forgotten the bottle of vodka you bought when you were fifteen, and I made you take it back?" She says still giggling.

"Ooh yeah, how could I forget," I say trying to recall if I'd ever bought alcohol from him since then. "He didn't know me then, and due to my height, he sold it to me without question," I add.

"Since then everyone has to show I.D," Ana informs me.

"That's what he should have been doing in the first…"

"CHRISTIAN." I know that whiny ass voice anywhere.

"For fuck sake." Ana lets out a peel of laughter.

"I'll wait for you in the car," She says still laughing.

"Oh no, you don't, you are not leaving me here alone with that wom…" She stops struggling to get away, and my words die in my mouth as we watch her get out of the low-lying car in the most seductive manner ever known to man, she manages it but for some reason that pisses me off even more.

"Hey, Christian… Ana." She adds reluctantly, you'd think she'd know by now to be nice to Ana to get in my good graces. I've had enough of her.

"Look…"

"Karen," Ana tells me.

"Like I give a fuck." I retort much to Karen's surprise.

"Why are you surprised?" I bark at her. "Have I given you any indication that I remotely like you, you have been nothing but rude to Ana, my best friend, one of the small number of people who means the world to me. What makes you think I want you? You are nothing but a money grabbing w…"

"Christian," Ana says stopping me.

"Let's be honest, you don't care about the kind of person I am on the inside, you only care about what can be seen, my looks and my money. If you did you would have noticed I can never remember your name and apart from coming to Ana's defense or trying to humiliate you just before the auction I barely said more than a word to you. You have no aim in life, as long as dad is throwing money at you, that's all that matters, and I guess from his tone the other day your father has had add enough and now you accompany him to charity events to land a rich husband. Look I'm not trying to be cruel, but you need to do something with your life, you can't rely on your parents forever, even if you have no skill get involve with your father's charitable endeavors, actually help out. A rich husband with a wife who has nothing going for her will soon start to look elsewhere. Do you want to be woman men sleep with but can't wait for her to leave?

I'm surprised when she actually shakes her head. "Thank you." She mumbles and quickly leaves but turns before getting into her car. "I'm sorry, I guess I was jealous," she says to Ana before getting in her car.

"Well, that was unexpected," Ana says looking at Karen as she drives away.

* * *

"When do you have to go to China?" Grandpa asks.

"Theo." Grandma warms.

"Okay. Okay." He says giving me a wink. Everyone knows we will disappear later to talk business, despite having a full legal team he still my first and last port of call.

"Here's a change of subject you are going to love…" Ana says pausing for effect. "We run into Karen." They start laughing; dad and Ray took great pleasure in telling everybody about Karen and me at the charity dinner.

"Hey, she's not that bad," I say defending her, a vast change from the last few days. "She just got trapped in the same whole as a lot of these girls whose parents are wealthy," I add.

"It's unfortunate because a lot of the time they are afforded all the opportunities in life, and yet they end up living off their parents and then start looking for a rich husband who is more than likely to start cheating," mom says.

"That's what Christian told her, it hit a nerve because she agreed she didn't want that. " Ana adds.

"If it weren't for Ana I'd probably be the same," Mia says. "You are very focused, you've known what you've wanted to do for a long time," Mia tells Ana. "It's like having an older sister whose footsteps you want to follow. I look at Lily, and some of the other girls waste their parent's money on clothes and things they don't need, and I realized I didn't want to be like that but more like Ana." Ana as always looks embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed dear, you are a remarkable young lady, it's something to be proud off not embarrassed," grandma adds.

"That's what Dr. Joseph told her," I add.

"You met Dr. Joseph," Grandpa asks surprised.

"Yeah, he promised to come for dinner after the New Year to tell us about mom in medical school," I add cheerily.

"Oh, Theo we have to come for dinner," grandma says eagerly.

"Don't worry dear we are not missing it," he says with a smirk. "Your mother had that man wrapped around her finger, we know she got up to no good sometimes, but he'd never say a word against her. She was his favorite, and he made no effort to hide it." Grandpa tells us. "But then again you don't get there by being a poor student, and your mother was hardworking and a very determined student. Let's not forget quite a dutiful daughter until she met Carrick." He adds.

"Hey." Dad protests. "She was always that way she just did a good job hiding it," he adds mischievously.

"She was always what way?" Ray of all people asks.

"Never mind." Both mom and dad say at the same time.

"The rest of us practically start yelling to grandma and grandpa to tell us."

"Just throwing it out there, you are both getting to an age where you will need us more and more, just saying," Mom says as cool as can be. We have our jaws on the floor.

"So that's how it is?" Grandpa asks. We all know mom doesn't mean it, but it adds to the fun.

"Just saying," Mom says shrugging.

I get my phone out and call Welch. "Welch when you get back to work, the first thing I want are background checks on Mr. Carrick Grey and Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey." Grandpa high fives me.

"I sorry sir, you want background checks on your parents." My parents are glaring at me. "Dig deep Welch, and I mean really deep, especially around the time my mom was in medical school," I say hanging up.

"Nice one bro," Elliot says earning a glare from the parentals.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey call that man back and say you are joking." Mom nearly screams.

"See now I'm more curious," I say.

"I will sue you for invasion of privacy." Dad grits out.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take, or you might just as well let grandpa and grandma tell us," I add looking at my nails.

"They are not telling you a thing if that's how you want to play it… game on." Dad adds.

"This is too good," Ray says into his drink.

* * *

"So China." Grandpa asks when we are on our own.

"Yeah I might have to go out there, I need to find a company here to deal with payroll and workers conditions." I sigh.

"It's not going to be easy, the government might force you to go with a local company," he tells me what I already fear.

"I know, a lot of western companies are getting into trouble with human rights group for how their workers are treated there. I'm paying well above the minimum wage, but a company there might just pay the minimum wage and pocket the rest of the money. I need to set working standards and hours and set targets that are realistic but who is to say whomever I put in charge will follow them." I add.

"Your best bet is to go out there and work with the government, get a high ranking official to agree to the targets you want… with it coming from the government, they will be unlikely to go against it." That's why I come to him. "It's not going to be easy, you may have to grease a few palms and offer bonuses if they continue to meet the standard you've set, no company will want to lose you when they are making money."

"But won't it mean they will put more pressure on workers to keep quiet," I ask.

"Get the government on your side, the operations company you hire won't go against you. The first sign of trouble fire them and get someone else in, set a standard as a no-nonsense employer."

"Thanks, Grandpa," I say a little relieved to have a firm plan in mind for China.


	52. Chapter 52

**APRIL 2****ND**** 2012**

"Curtis is dead." What the fuck is going on.

"Did he kill Elena?" Ana asks the million-dollar question.

"No." Somehow it's the worst possible word to come out of his mouth.

"I need a drink." Ana mumbles.

"I had hoped I had better news for you… I waited until the last possible minute hoping for some good news, but I'm afraid it's far worse than any of us thought, and the final piece of the puzzle just fell into place and has confirmed our worst suspicion." Ana visibly shivers beside me, I pull her close to me fighting the headache I feel coming. I had never seen Andrew Porter this broken and defeated, and that alone scared me before he started speaking. "Can you get Taylor and the guy you had following Elena here," Andrew asks trying to muster some confidence into his voice.

Five minutes later we move the meeting to my office, Sawyer, Welch, Barney, Ryan and Cooper join Taylor and Palmer.

"There is a basement in the halfway house since it's not occupied and the fire was contained to the third floor is was left unchecked." He doesn't look happy about that. "This morning the caretaker of the halfway house went down to the basement and found the body of Curtis Monroe. He died of a single gunshot wound to the chest, close range. According to the coroner, he'd being dead for at least three hours before Elena was murdered therefore he's not our man."

"If he didn't kill Elena who did?" I ask trying to ward off my oncoming headache.

"The same man who killed him. "Palmer answers.

"Yes, the same gun was used in both homicides. The reason I asked you here was that you told Spokane PD you didn't believe the man you saw exiting the halfway house was Curtis Monroe." Andrew sighs. "I'm sorry, at the time because of the available information your theory was dismissed, but since Curtis was found in just in boxer shorts. I believe you were right," Andrew says clearly angry about it, I feel the same, but Andrew wasn't in Spokane, and he has no real jurisdiction in Spokane, this is just a courtesy on their part keeping him informed.

"I believe the perpetrator has been following Lincoln for as long as I have, up until her death I thought he was an undercover cop," Palmer says giving his phone to Taylor to connect to the large screen hidden behind the bookcase.

"So you know what he looks like," Andrew asks excitedly.

"He is brilliant, the kind of guy who can easily go unnoticed and he did almost every night at the bar; I noticed him because I'm trained to, and I believe so is he, in fact, he tipped his cap to me in greeting several times. We never spoke… I also believe he has a military background." His pictures of the man come up, and despite the quality of the picture, his features are still obscured. He's wearing a baseball cap pulled down over his face, dark glasses, mustache and beard. "He sat with his back to the room and in a position where the entire room was visible to him, actually he was there the night of the confrontation, that was the first time I saw him show interest in something… after that night, I saw less and less of him till nothing at all a week before the murders." Palmer adds.

"Well, I believe that explains his torture of Elena," Andrew mutters more to himself. "The detective in charge of the case felt whoever it was, took those three hours after he shot Curtis to question Elena before killing her; I believe whatever he thought he knew, the confrontation at the bar changed it…"

"So he went to the source for confirmation." Taylor finishes.

"Well, that explains the multiple bullet wounds," Ana says.

"It also goes to confirm our worst fears… Michael Lincoln was shot a week ago in Houston, Texas outside his front door; he was saved by a package he had in his breast pocket and his driver who keeps a gun in the glove compartment."

"WHAT!" I bellow.

"Anytime there is a gun crime; the bullet is checked on IBIS to see if it has been involved in another crime."

"IBIS?" I ask.

"Ballistics." To my surprise, Ana answers. "CSI." She adds with a shrug.

"There was a match to the bullet used on Elena and Curtis to the one used on Michael Lincoln." And it finally sinks in, the temperature in the room drops.

"He's going after everybody he believes turned a blind eye to Elena's activities," Taylor says what we are all thinking, and why not Michael lived with her, hell at the time I questioned how he could not possibly have known, and this guy thinks he does.

"Yes, that's what we believe, and I believe he was sure of your families involvement, but the confrontation at the bar threw doubt on what he thought he knew. Due to Isaac's age at the time everything was kept confidential, and this man won't know of your role in her imprisonment, all he knows will be of Elena's involvement with your family is what he will find in the gossip pages, that is if he finds any. The question is did Elena admit your family was responsible for her incarceration or did she throw you into the fire." Andrew questions.

"Well, she hated us enough to lie while being tortured," I mutter feeling the weight of the world creeping up on me. This man could go after my parents and use us to get to them… we are all in danger.

"Oh God." Ana whispers.

"Her torture was brutal, he hated her, that much I'm sure off, several shots to her body, he pried her fingernails off, cut off her toes and the… what I'm saying is I believe he's either one of her victims, or he was hired." Andrew says, and I'd give my right hand to throw doubt on his theory, but right now it makes a lot of sense.

"Sir your parents, brother, and sister are on their way," Taylor informs me, god this is going to hit my mother hard.

"But why kill Curtis?" Ana asks. "He wanted to know what she did, so if anything…" Ana doesn't want to finish her sentence if anything Curtis should have held her down while he tortured her.

"We still don't know." Andrew answers. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of such dire news, we will provide you with anything you need, hell the moment your family's name came up the mayor made it clear that no expense will be spared in our protection of you. It's politics, but at least, I can do my job without anyone breathing down my neck about budgetary constraints." Andrew walks out with Taylor while we wait for my family.

* * *

"So he thinks we knew but did nothing." Dad asks. "If were in his shoes I'd go after anyone I thought turned a blind eye to abuse." He adds.

"You and mom are the very reason she was caught in the first place," Elliot shouts.

"Those records are sealed due to Isaac's age at the time, to unseal them we need his permission," dad explains.

"Can we ask him?" Ana asks.

"What difference would it make," I say.

"None," dad says though it wasn't a question.

If this guy is determined to come after us thinking he knows the truth I doubt we will get the chance to tell him the truth before he shoots us, Michael didn't get that chance.

I look over at my mom, and she hasn't said a word, I know she's blaming herself. I don't think there much I can say to pull her out of her funk.

"Taylor… what's the plan?" Anyone argues with him, and I'm going to lose it.

"If you didn't have security before you are getting one, actually you are getting two." He's got a look that makes it impossible to argue with him. "I'm afraid any public events will have to be canceled; this man has made it clear he has no qualms about getting up close in public and pulling the trigger. We are coordinating with Seattle PD, who will patrol and secure your various places of employment; they will be plain-clothes officers and will do their best not to stand out. This stays in this room. Mr. and Ms. Kavanagh, you should inform your parents."

"God I am so sorry." Mom finally speaks up at the mention of the Kavanaghs. Another family involved in this saga. If Elena Lincoln weren't dead, I'd kill her myself.

"Grace it isn't your fault," Kate says for all the good it does her.

* * *

It's been two weeks since this whole fucked up mess begun, and we have nothing. The police have hit a dead end with no new leads, Curtis' biker gang are of no help what so ever, then again they'd never help cops.

Barney has been working tirelessly trying to find a way to identify the man from the picture we have, another dead end.

Ray wanted to come back from his Mediterranean cruise with Abigail, but I told him he would be safer there than coming back. Taylor has gotten in touch with some old Marine buddies to see if they can help identify the man, we got a few leads, but that fizzled out. I hear a commotion outside my door, and before I'm out of my seat, I hear every security alarm in the building go off just as Taylor bust through the door.

**DECEMBER 27****TH**** 2007**

"Hey, dad." He looks flustered.

"I think Mia got a letter from Cornell." He whispers dragging me to his office.

"Did you ask?" I try not to smirk.

"Christian if it were good news she would have told us, this is Mia we're talking about."

"I wouldn't worry too much dad, this kind of stuff comes naturally to Mia," I say that, but honestly I am worried if Mia doesn't get into the business school for hospitality management I fear she will lose that drive and focus she's had in the last couple of years.

I find Ana in the kitchen with mom, and Mia heads together as they giggle over something. "What's going on with the food, I'm hungry," Elliot shouts coming into the kitchen. Mom finally lifts her head up to see me standing there. "Oh hello Christian." She says looking a little guilty.

"What were you talking about?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." They all say defensible.

"Uh huh," I mutter.

"FOOD." Elliot bellows completely oblivious to everything else.

"I'm going gliding this weekend; Ana want to go?" I ask enthusiastically

"Yeah sure why not, you came back buzzing the other day."

"Excellent we have to leave around five to make it for half five," I say not looking at her knowing how she feels about early mornings.

"We have to leave at what to make it for when." I should have expected that smart-ass comment.

"It's the best time to go, you know to chase the dawn," I argue.

"No I don't, and in all fairness, my life will still be complete if I never chase the dawn. You mister you are on your own." She retorts.

"Come on Ana; it will be fun."

"Not at five in the morning." She snorts. It's not a lost cause I just have to get her there by…

"So Christian…" Mia says interrupting my thought process. "A weekend of pampering for two at The Fairmont."

"Yes, what about it?" I ask knowing where this is going.

It's for two and your wonderful sister…"

"Yeah… Mia, not happening." I cut her off.

"Who else are you going to take?" She huffs.

And that gives me an idea. "Ana do you want to go since you endured the charity dinner with me because someone else refused to go." I say giving Mia a 'you should have come with me' look.

"Hell yes, waking up late, room service just what a girl needs after her first trimester at college, sorry Mia." She says eliciting a few laughs.

"Hey… that's my joke." Elliot protests.

"Yeah, but I used it better." She sticks her tongue out.

"Elliot you are my favorite brother from now on." Mia huffs. "You'd think I'd get some pampering for getting into Cornell." She adds looking smug as fuck.

"WHAT! You kept that quiet, nicely done Mia." I walk around the table and give her hug.

"I knew I saw the name on one of the envelopes, really well done. I am so proud of you." Dad adds.

"Well, you can consider this your Christmas presents." She says.

"We happily accept," Mom says chuckling.

"I have Ana to thank for helping me with the application."

"You are more than welcome Mia," Ana says giving her a sideways hug.

"Funny how you are always helping everyone else but I get the short stick," Elliot grumbles.

"That's because you ask for it," I answer.

"True that," Mia adds.

"I am no longer your favorite brother." Elliot retorts before he storms out of the dining room.

"You have all the grace of an elephant," I shout after him. "No, actually that's an insult to elephants," I add.

He starts singing at the top of his lungs about how nobody likes him.

* * *

Ana and I headed for dinner at The Fairmont dining room when we spot Ray with a very buxom brunette. "Who the hell is that?" Ana asks in a tone I've never heard. Did she think Ray was celibate this entire time?

"I don't know, but she's clearly into him." She scoffs she doesn't like this. As much as I'd like to tell her that her dad is barely in this forties, a distinguished looking man who takes very good care of himself, and, therefore, women are going to show an interest in him. One he's likely to reciprocate, but I know when to kept my mouth shut.

"I don't like it." She says petulantly.

"Relax Ana it's not you are ever going to meet her, you never met the oth…" Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"What others?" She whispers angrily.

"Ana," I say softly as we are shown to our table. "Your dad is a young man who looks even younger than his age. He's rich with a no-nonsense personality. Do you expect him to sit at home twiddling his thumbs?" She looks annoyed. "Ana he's having fun for fuck sake, let him. If anyone deserves it, it's him." I add.

"I guess." She says with a huge sigh.

Ray and his lady friend finish their dinner without spotting us despite Ana glaring at them.

"Ana, Ana, Ana."

"WHAT?" She growls.

"Come on get up we are going out," I say excitedly.

"Okay, okay, let me get dressed." That was easier than I thought.

"Excellent." As she throws the covers off. I skip out of the room. "That was too easy." Just as the thought leaves me, I hear a lot of shuffling behind the door. "Ana," I call suspiciously.

"Nice try Christian." I hear the laughter in her voice. I try the door despite knowing she's jammed the door close.

"Ana get your lazy ass out of bed and let's go gliding," I shout. "You are ruining my weekend," I add. "I'm not going to speak to you again unless you get out here." I bluff.

"Good, then I can go back to bed instead of listening to your annoying voice right now." She counters. Goddamn it.

* * *

"Good Morning Andrea."

"Good Morning Mr. Grey."

"How was your New Year?" I ask.

"Excellent sir."

I nod. "Give me a minute, and we can go over my schedule." Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a young woman coming out of the staff kitchen.

"Mr. Grey this is Penelope Hawkins, she's my assistant." I'm already annoyed with her. It's been tough finding an assistant for Andrea. I like to give everyone a fair chance but Hawkins is inappropriately dressed, and the look she's giving me is downright obscene.

"Ms. Hawkins," I say dryly.

"Mr. Grey." She purrs, Andrea stiffens knowing Ms. Hawkins is gone if her current attitude carries on.

What the hell is going on with women and me, Elliot says it's because they can tell I'm unavailable and it's making me more appealing. I am available but only to one woman.

I power up my computer, and the first email is from Welsh asking to see me. "Your Coffee sir."

"Thank you, Andrea, what's my day looking like?"

"Not much sir, Welch is requesting 10 minutes with you."

"I know I will call him in a minute. Anything else."

"Finance sent over a few proposals for you to sign off." She places a stack of papers on my desk.

"Alright, Andrea… oh one more thing, the new assistant." I groan.

"Yes sir, I will have a word with her." She says sounding defeated; chances are she's already did, and it got her nowhere.

"Welch, what have you got for me?" I ask bristling with excitement.

"I have a letter here from your father threatening a lawsuit against myself if I look into his and Dr. Grey's background." I hear the amusement in his voice.

"I know you are serious, but I'm still tempted to ask if you are serious," I say laughing. "Not a lawsuit against GEH but you," I add.

"Yes, now I want to know what they are hiding." Welch chuckles.

"Well then go ahead, even if I can't use it I'd like to know," I smile hanging up and immediately call Ana.

"They what?" Ana whispers.

"Yep, my dad is threatening to sue Welsh if he gets the background check."

"He was keen to find out more about Grace during her time in medical school, and now he's threatening a lawsuit. I'm even more curious as to what they are so desperate to hide." She laughs but stops immediately.

"You and me both. Why are you whispering?" I ask.

"I'm at the hospital with your mom." Ooh. "What are you going to do?" She asks giggling.

"I told Welch to ignore it."

"Christian, can you do that?" She asks shocked.

"I'll find a way found it," I answer confidently. "What are you doing for lunch?" I ask.

"Having lunch with you."

"Cool, I'll see you for lunch." I hang up looking forward to seeing Ana. My refusal to speak to her lasted all of 30 seconds when she woke up for lunch. Gliding any other time of the day I find is not as thrilling.

I'm looking over the proposals when a knock interrupts me. "Come in," I say amused thinking it's Ana. "Ms. Hawkins."

"Mr. Grey." At least, the purr is gone but looking at her… and I'm not arrogant when I say this. She wants me; I feel naked when she looks at me, and I don't like it, I feel vulnerable.

"Ms. Hawkins sit down." A small smile plays on her lips, and it only strengthens my resolve. "I am a man who knows when he's wanted." Her smile gets wider. "Question is… do you know what you are getting yourself into?" I say it with enough menace to give her pause for concern. "I know what I like and how I like it, you don't want that, you do not want me to inflict myself on you, for me it will be glorious." I finish with a maniacal smile. The look in her eye is replaced by fear, and inwardly I smile. I move to get up, and she bolts out of her chair, I pretend to cough to cover my laugh. "You sure you don't want to stay." She shakes her head furiously and walks backward out of my office bumping into Ana, who quickly jumps out of the way.

"Please tell me you didn't follow Elliot's advice?" Ana shakes her head.

"It works, I mean really works." I laugh.

"Yeah, I can see that." She says amused.

We spend the rest of the day in my office; she helps me with the various proposals, and I sign one off for the agricultural department at her college. It is, after all, a proposal close to my heart.

Welch comes in with a beaming smile. "As a parent, I'd hide this from my kids too at all cost." Ana and I sit up.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think. CJ.**


	53. Chapter 53

**APRIL 16****TH**** 2012**

_**Christian/Anastasia Grey**_

_**I have noticed the vast increase in your security these last few weeks, and the added stress could not have been easy on your family, for that I apologize. Rest assured I'm not coming after you and your family; I will admit your parents were on my list when I initially made my plans, but after seeing your confrontation with the pedophile I realized something was amiss. So I did a little investigating and found out your family was responsible for her going to prison, and for that I am grateful. You did the right thing, and I wish I could say the same for everyone else.**_

_**You most likely think the worst of me, but I will give you a little of my history. Let's call me Gabriel, I grew up in Seattle, my family was distinctly middle class, and I was your average teenager, you would have been 10 and Ana 3 years old when she started abusing me.**_

_**Elena Lincoln was every boy's wet dream, and like most of my friends, I had a crush on her. **_

_**Imagine my surprise when she showed an interest in me and eventually offered sex, I naively jumped in headfirst. For a year, it was what folks in the BDSM community call vanilla sex, plain old fashion sex with no add-on. She had me hooked, and by the time she introduced toys to our sex life, no was never a word I was going to use. Slowly she started becoming more vicious, but before I could contemplate tearing myself away from her, my family moved. I had been in her clutches for 21 months when we moved. **_

_**It was during my first semester at college that I started to feel the side effects of what she had done to me, and I quickly learned I was a victim of abuse. **_

_**I came back to Seattle during the Christmas break to talk to her. She cried as she told me how wrong she had been and would never go after another child. Looking back I realize what a fool I was; I bought her lies and crocodile tears. Little did I know she then had a fully stocked dungeon. Gone were the days where she had a few toys in a small box under her bed.**_

_**I had done my best to forget my time with her; I had moved on with my life, and I was happy. My happiness came to an abrupt end when I heard a story, the more I listened, the more I was sure it was about her, and then my suspicions were confirmed when her name was mentioned. With my resources I found out that many more boys had been abused, I was her first and most definitely not her last.**_

_**Anger burned through me as I worked out the timeline and realized that while she was telling me how wrong she was, she had her hooks into another boy already.**_

_**I made a decision to rid the world of her and anyone that was privy to her proclivities and did nothing. I became aware of her time in prison but not who was responsible for it, as that information is sealed. Hence going after Michael Lincoln, which I now regret, as I was wrong and have made this sentiment known to him. I believed he knew about his wife, but after your confrontation, I began to question what else I had wrong. I learned from the pedophile that Michael indeed had no idea and that your family had been responsible for your incarceration. Believe me; she lied at first, but after a couple of hours, she finally told me the truth.**_

_**As for Curtis Monroe, he wanted to know what the woman he was sleeping with was hiding and yet when he got the information he did nothing, he turned a blind eye. I then sent the information to his number 2 Henry Kendrick who also turned a blind eye, and for that, they will both join the pedophile. It is only a matter of time before I find Kendrick.**_

_**Rest assured I mean your family no harm, in fact, you have my sincere gratitude for sending her to prison and keeping an eye on her, but for me, that was not enough.**_

_** Gabriel.**_

"Do you believe him?" Ana asks crawling onto my lap.

"I do," I answer holding her a little tighter.

"Christian What happened, why did the alarms go off."

"Barney happened, I guess after weeks of looking at the same image you are bound to be affected, and… he wasn't entirely wrong. A man wearing a baseball cap, dark glasses, sporting a thick mustache and beard and wearing the same sports jacket as Gabriel in the picture walked up to the reception desk and asked for Taylor. Barney had apparently seen him on his system and put GEH into lock down. Luckily for the man, our security knew he was far too lean and short to be Gabriel, despite delivering the letter from Gabriel." I chuckle at her look.

"He was delivering this letter." She looks agog.

"Yep, he said he got the job through an ad on the net. We checked it out; he runs a private courier service and it just so happens that how he looks. This Gabriel certainly has a sense of humor." I say with a chuckle.

"Thank God it's over." She curls up on my lap.

"How are you?" Despite sending Hannah home, she still got the flu this time from Sawyer. She isolated herself from me, which was not easy. The upside is she was stuck in the penthouse while we thought we were in danger.

"I'm well, my chest infected has cleared up, but I still have two more days of antibiotics to take, and I'm home free." I bury my face in her neck and inhale her distinct scent.

"You smell so good." I groan kissing her neck.

"I've missed you." She sounds breathy with need. I sit her on the sofa and kneel between her legs; she moans before I've even touched her; just the thought alone gets her going.

I run my fingers up and down her pussy through her lace panties, and I catch the very moment her lace panties get soaked. I rip it off, and my mouth hungrily descends on her pussy, I take her clit into my mouth sucking on it.

"Oh god… I've missed your tongue." She moans gripping my hair as she rides my face.

I slowly push my fingers in rubbing her favorite spot. "What about my fingers," I ask adding one more and increasing my pace. "Have you missed my fingers?" I tease pumping furiously.

"Oh fuck, fuck… Chris… I'm cuming." She whimpers as her juices drip through my fingers. She watches me intently as I suck my fingers clean of her juices.

I grip her hips pulling her forward, her perfect ass hanging off the edge of the couch. I lean in and take her mouth in a passionate and hard kiss, my tongue probing for access, one she willingly gives, my tongue massages her. I quickly undo my belt and trousers and thrust hard, my mouth drowns out her whimpering, as I thrust harder and harder into her. I take her legs by the ankles opening her wider; I grind my pelvic bone onto her clit. "Fuck baby… you feel so good." I push her legs further out and anchor my knees on the edge of the couch; fuck I'm deep, really deep.

"Oh…god." She mewls, as I trust deep into her practically lifting her off the couch.

"That's it... baby… cum for me," I growl, I can no longer hold on. She shakes with pleasure as she quietly cums, her walls gripping me tightly draining my balls empty.

* * *

"I had no idea how great it would feel to wake up in the morning without the threat of someone potentially wanting to kill you hanging over your head." Ana says stretching her limbs and I can't help but admire her naked form as the sheet slips down to her belly button.

"Same can be said for going to bed," I respond my fingers inching closer to her breast.

"Don't get any ideas, Grey, you haven't told me everything and until you do, no distractions." She reprimands.

"Okay, Mrs. Grey what do you want to know?"

"What did Andrew say about the letter?"

"Well, the part about Michael getting a letter is correct it was verified by Houston PD," I answer. "Oh the reason Curtis did nothing about Elena was that she was blackmailing him, a package arrived at Spokane PD two days ago with information on Curtis' gang, very incriminating information. Palmer informed us that Elena had been making a lot of trips to the post office, turns out she told the clerk at the post office to give the contents of her box to the police if she at any time failed to make her next payment for the box." I add.

"Poor man, I doubt he got the chance to tell the gunman this," Ana says.

"Or he tried to stop him knowing what will happen if Elena was dead." I counter.

"I'm glad it's over, but I'm worried about Grace," Ana laments.

"I will take her to lunch this afternoon and maybe some shopping. Take her mind off this." I mumble my focus fixed on her breast. "Now can we talk about something else," I ask.

"Sure what would you like to talk about?" she asks her fingers inching towards my semi erect dick. That's more like it.

**JANUARY 2****ND**** 2008**

"I was under the impression I was going to read something that would have me rolling around with laughter. Not… that, not sure how I feel." I mumble.

"Shock, that's what I'm feeling," Ana stares at the piece of paper Welch handed us. "Public indecency, your dad I can almost see… Grace, though. Ana adds shaking her head.

"It's always the quiet ones." I groan falling onto the couch.

"OH MY GOD," Ana screams. "That was the third time the officer caught them; he'd previously given them a warning but, this time, he could smell cannabis in the car and had no choice but to arrest them." She adds chortling. I look at the report and find what she's talking about. "Who would have thought your parents were this freaky." I scowl at her scrunching up the report and tossing it in the bin while Ana laughs.

"It's not funny," I grumble, if it had been Ray, I would be laughing, but it's my parents. "You'd think they learn to keep it in their pants." I moan.

"I can understand, in Boston, they had a lot of freedom when they got home they couldn't go to each other's home, so park the car and get it on." She laughs.

"Anastasia again not funny."

"Grandpa Trevelyan had some clout if he made it go away, I mean they were arrested and until you dig you are not likely to find it… makes me wonder what else we don't know about. Are you going to tell Elliot and Mia?" She asks.

"HELL NO and neither are you; this is my blackmail material," I smile deviously.

"Blackmail, Christian why would you need blackmail material?"

"You never know, charity dinners comes to mind." I groan.

"You can't possibly be serious; you are going to incur your parent's wrath to get out of charity dinners." She looks at me aghast.

"As serious as a heart attack, I mean honestly, what is the point? You spend money… hear me out… to get people to come and give you money. Why not just donate that money to charity in the first place instead of wasting it on a bunch of pompous, arrogant pricks." She has to see my logic.

"Last year your parents spent less than ten thousand dollars hosting the Coping Together gala, and they made just over a million dollars." She looks smug as fuck.

"Okay you've got me there, but it doesn't mean my mom has to subject me to all of them. You always ruin my fun." I moan sounding a teenager who just got cock blocked.

"You… mister stick up the ass is calling me a killjoy," she chuckles.

"I'm not a killjoy," I argue.

"Admit it Christian with the exception of me and occasionally Mia you are…"

"Yeah, yeah stick up the ass." I finish. "I'm not going to any more galas this year in the last few days we've been to four. I've had enough." I add.

"Come on where else are we going to run into women who will be going gaga over you, especially the ones with money who give more just to get into your good graces."

"Anastasia Steele, are you saying I should use my good looks to get charities more money," I ask feigning offense.

"You have the nerve to be offended and let's be honest you are not that good looking. Come this summer it's us girls who will do it for Coping Together." She huffs.

"How hard can it be to stand there and watch a bunch of men fighting over you?" I chuckle taking a sip of my smoothie which she promptly tips further causing the smoothie to go all over my face and shirt. "Ana." She sticks her tongue out at me. "Remember revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Can't wait." She pretends to shiver. I take my shirt off leaving me bare chested and use my it to wipe myself; I then notice Ana is staring at me, mouth open.

"See something you like Miss Steele," I smirk.

"Dude, you are cut, seriously Christian looks good." She says blushing.

"I'm sorry what! Weren't you the one that said I wasn't that good looking a moment ago." I tease.

"Your face not so much, take your shirt off, and there's hope for you. Hell, I'd give more to charity if you take your shirt off at an event." She teases.

I let out a chuckle, "Ana Steele you know how to keep a man grounded."

* * *

I drove Ana back to Portland on Friday, come Monday I'd revert to shouting and insurable Mr. Grey. I understand why everybody in the building loves Ana so much; I'm bearable when she's around. My growing attraction to her isn't helping my disposition either. I still spend most weekends in Portland when work doesn't get in the way; Andrea has quickly learned that I'm more bearable to work for if I spend my weekend in Portland; she has cleverly scheduled all business trip to weekdays meaning my weekends are free.

"Mr. Grey your father is here to see you." Andrea buzzes through.

"Let him in." I wonder why he's here; he's gotten smug lately Dr. Joseph wasn't able to make it to dinner as he flew to India to help in some groundbreaking surgery and because he believes Welsh didn't do the background check, he will soon learn otherwise when he or mom gives me a reason to use it. "Dad what a surprise."

"I was round the corner I was meant to meet your mother for lunch, but she had an emergency at work." I notice the bag he's carrying.

"You brought lunch." I point to the bag.

"Yes, as long as I'm not disturbing you."

"No dad, take a seat."

"What is going on with your brother? I know he loves Ana, but that is not the reason he follows you to Portland almost every weekend. So who is she?" he asks with a smirk.

"Kate Kavanagh and she barely gives him the time of day; he would stand a chance if he stopped whoring around and got a little serious," I answer.

"And what about you?" He asks avoiding eye contact.

"I don't exactly have time, and I'm not ready for a relationship at the moment," I say avoiding eye contact as well, as I know he's now staring.

"Okay, your mother and I worry about you…"

"Dad no need I'm fine, really I am and happy," I add knowing that's my mom's primary concern.

"Good, with Ana coming home tomorrow for the Easter holidays we might see more of you." There he goes I'm beginning to think this impromptu lunch was planned.

"Dad… Ana is…"

"No Christian don't get me wrong, your mother and I quickly realized what Ana does for you, believe me when it comes to her we will be eternally grateful. There is no jealousy or such thing on our path. It's Christian and Ana; we wouldn't have it any other way." He says with a smile.

* * *

"Dad, we have to find a place for the next three years."

"Annie it's April you have time… if you find a suitable place let me know, I'll bet Christian will come down and look at it." Ray answers with a Cheshire grin.

"You and Kate plan on moving in together," Elliot asks eagerly because if they don't his chances of Kate diminishes considerably.

"Well no, in all fairness I'd like a place of my own and Kate will looking for a place with her brother," Ana says with a straight face.

"You… I thought you two got along." Elliot looks like he's been slapped.

"It has nothing to do with that; we want our space. We are still friends." Ana answers with a shrug.

"Oh… right." He drops his fork and has lost his appetite.

"I'm just pulling your leg, of course, Kate, and I are moving in together," Ana says pitying Elliot.

"Anyone told you, you are not funny." He responds, blowing out a huge breath.

"Ana you are a hoot," Grandpa says annoying Elliot.

"What is this? Get Elliot day." He grumbles.

"Christian I was hoping I could get you and Ana to accompany me to this years…"

"Sorry, mom got plans," I respond quickly.

"What plans?"

"We are taking the ferry to Bainbridge Island; we are staying for a few days." Ana and I have been looking forward to this.

"You can be there and back again if you take your helicopter. Christian people give more with you there." She pleads.

"Told you," Ana mumbles not helping, and my mom jumps on it.

"Christian, sweet boy." She cries.

"Oh come on mom laying it on a bit thick." Now I'm pleading. "Take Elliot," I add.

"Sorry bro no one gives a hoot about me, I'll write a check."

"Yeah, mom… I'll write a check as well." I say smiling. "They can even announce it." I placate.

"It's not the same as you being there, business associates want a chance to talk to you, and they are far more generous with their money to get in your good graces by helping with causes that mean a lot to your mother."

"Sorry, mom no can do," I say rubbing my face. "I'll come to the next one." God, I'm going to regret this.

I know she's thinking of her next plan of assault, and I know it's time to nip this in the bud. Last year I missed my own company's Christmas party to go other gala, enough is enough. "I was reading a fascinating article a few months back," I say looking at Ana, she takes a large helping of chocolate cake and stuffs her mouth full looking down. She knows what is coming.

"What report?" Grandpa asks.

"About public indecency and use of illegal drugs, a few years ago right here in Seattle the rate went through the roof." My grandparents' look at each other and just like Ana look down and get busy eating, but grandma's shoulders are shaking. My dad is glaring at me; my mom blushes redder than Ana. "So mom I'm not needed at this…"

"No, no Christian, you are a busy man." She quickly says. If Eliot and Mia didn't know something was going on my mom's quick acquiescence gets them staring at us.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Elliot asks looking eager.

"Nothing," Mom says quickly.

"Yeah… no." Mia says. "Christian was talking about a report he read and then… NOO." She says and bursts into laughter. Elliot, who has also caught on joins in.

"You two… my god, I will never look at you the same way again." He somehow manages to say it through his laughter.

"I think it's time we left." Ana whispers. I look over at my parents and completely agree.

"Ana and I have a long day tomorrow so mm… goodbye." I say dragging Ana out with me while Elliot is still his laughing his head off.

You are so screwed." Ana tells me giggling.

"Me… No, if I'm going down you are going down with me." I say with a mischievous grin.

"Some friend you are." She says glaring me.


	54. Chapter 54

**APRIL 17****TH**** 2012**

My dad was right my mom has lost weight; you wouldn't notice it unless you were paying attention. What happened wasn't her fault, Elena had laid the foundation for this shit storm long before my mother came into the picture, but the woman is so stubborn she won't listen to reason. "Christian, what are you doing here?" She asks surprised; it's a welcome look compared to the guilty one she's been wearing.

"I'm taking you to lunch, and don't give me any excuses; I know your schedule is clear for the next three days, I have my ways," I say smiling.

"Of course, you have." She mutters sarcastically. "Where are we going?" She sounds a little enthusiastic.

"Mile high club, is that alright?"

"Yes, yes dear boy it's perfect." She sounds more like herself.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey, please this way." The maître d practically trips over his feet to sit us.

"I'll have a bottle of the house red," I order the minute we are seated.

"Isn't it a little early in the day?" Mom complains.

"Neither one of us is going back to work, so why not." I shrug. "What would you like?" I ask her.

"You order I'm still deciding." She says with a wave of her hand.

"I will have the creamy mash potatoes with the herb crusted lamb cutlets and a side of roasted vegetables." I rattle off.

"That sounds wonderful I'll have the same." Mom adds.

"This was a lovely idea Christian." She says smiling broadly.

"Glad you enjoyed it… I'm wondering if I can coax Mia here from Canlis." I think out loud.

"I believe the idea of you being her boss doesn't sit well with her." She informs me.

"I know, but she has some fantastic ideas, and I love her food, her menu was a hit at the wedding." The glint in mom's eyes is something I haven't seen in a while; apparently, I've brought up a subject around my marriage she's dying to talk about. "What is it, mom?" I ask laughing.

"We haven't really talked since you got back from your honeymoon, don't worry I'm not going to ask how it went." She giggles pouring another glass of wine. "Marriage suits you… and I believe children will satisfy you even more." She adds.

"Nice segue mom." I chuckle.

"You pick these things as a parent." She says with an air of nonchalance.

"We haven't talked about children mom; it's never remotely come up." I can hear the melancholy in my voice. I didn't realize how much I wanted to have kids until now. Any other time and I will shut this conversation down, but I'd happily go through a little discomfort if the glint remains in my mother's eyes.

"Christian, CHRISTIAN."

"Sorry, what?" I jump a little.

"Why haven't you talked about it, you do want kids?" She asks a little perturbed.

"Oh yes, a few actually." We've got a big house, and I will like to fill it.

"Then what…" she sighs. "You are doing it again." She says annoyed.

"Doing what?" I sound defensive.

"Making decisions for Ana." She retorts.

"I just think she's young; I want to her to have at least a year of marriage before…" The look she gives me shuts me up.

"That's fine, but it doesn't mean you can't talk about it, you did this when it came to asking her out, you did with proposing and both times she proved you wrong… when are you going to learn? Stop making decisions for her; she has known her own mind since we've known her." She's right I really should have learned by now, I thought she wasn't ready for marriage. I was wrong; I wasn't wrong when it came to asking her out she made it clear she wanted to wait till she graduated. "You are right I will talk to her."

"For once in your life, I hope you listen to your mother when it comes to Ana. Stop letting fear hold you back because that's all it's done; fear has no place in your life, stamp on it." She drains her wine glass and goes for more to find the bottle empty. "The appropriate time to let fear in will come when you have teenage sons and worse daughters... who starts dating." She signals a waiter.

"No pimple face pre-pubescent a-hole is dating my daughter." I retort angrily.

"That's what you say now, wait till she gives the sad eyes, especially when it's your eyes or Ana's looking back at you. Hell, I remember when your father was solely tempted to borrow one of Ray's gun when Mia started dating… especially that Sean boy." She tells me with a laugh. "Oh, your sister thought we didn't know about him." She adds draining another glass of wine.

"I hope everything was to your satisfaction, is there anything I can get you." The maître d asks.

"Yes, dessert, chocolate cake and ice cream, and one cheesecake," I order.

"I'll have some as well." Mom slurs slightly. 'Yeah… children will do that to you, for Ana it will be your sons. I worry about you and Elliot, I still do… not as much as before." She takes my hands in hers. "You especially when you hit 12… then Ana came along and my god you couldn't have turned out better. Elliot… I always wondered if I was going to open the door one day to find a baby on the front step, then he got that tongue lashing from Kate." She chuckles. "I don't know what it is with you men; it's a proud moment when your sons start having sex, for us mothers not so much." She says with a frown, and I can't help laughing. I'll have to admit when my boy turns 16 I'm buying Durex.

We order another bottle of wine while saying it is not a good idea and more dessert; in fact, we decide to try every dessert on the menu.

**TAYLOR**

I've been sat here for almost four hours waiting for the boss and his mother to finish lunch. I look up from my phone and see two people barely standing upright walking towards me; I smirk and get back to my phone. It takes a few seconds for me to realize it's the boss and his mother, oh my god, they are drunk, they are beyond drunk.

I leave the boss alone and Help Dr. Grey to the lift. "Hellooo Taylor, I don't say thank you enough for taking such good care of my boy." She slurs.

"No need Dr. Grey," I answer biting the inside of my cheek, who would have thought it, but then again Welsh told me appearances can be deceitful when it comes to Dr. Grey, in particular, always wondered what he knew.

"Now… when are you going to make an honest woman out of Gail?" She asks as I usher her into the SUV, the boss is alert enough to laugh at the question. "So… Jason… Gail… honest." She asks again when I don't answer.

"Working on it Dr. Grey," I answer amused.

"Good man." She pats the headrest of my seat thinking it's my head.

My phone rings jolting the boss awake. "Ana I'm bringing them home now."

"What took so long, and why are they not answering their phones?" She sounds worried.

"They are fine… just drunk." The line is silent as she processes what I just told her.

"They are drunk?" She sounds disbelieving. "They went for lunch." She sighs. "As long as they are okay." She groans hanging up.

**ANA**

"They are on their way home," I inform Carrick.

"If I heard you right, they are drunk." He asks amused.

"Apparently so." I giggle.

"Well, that explains the four-hour lunch." He mutters sarcastically just as the elevator announces their arrival. I find Taylor holding Grace while Christian is on the floor in the corner, I laugh despite myself because, in all honesty, the site is comical.

Cooper and Sawyer help me with Christian who out like a light. "Thanks, guys, I've got it from here," I say dismissing them. With a monumental effort, I get him out of his clothes and shoes before turning him on his side. I've never seen either of them this drunk, tipsy but never this drunk.

"Well, Grace is happily out," Carrick runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'll get some spare clothes for you," I tell him putting a plate of lasagna in front of him.

"Thanks, Ana." He takes a fork full of the lasagna, nodding approvingly. "How are you?"

"The same… nothing has changed, except we are married, but he's still my best friend." He smiles. We eat in comfortable silence; I don't think I've ever spent time alone with Carrick.

"Did Christian ever tell you I saw you two in the park?" He asks me smiling.

"No." I choke out surprised.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure, so I doubled back and there you two were, he had his shirt off, hands behind his head looking like he didn't have a care in the world and you with your head in a book." I giggle at that. "I sat in the car waiting for the illusion I was sure I saw to disappear. I came home with a smile and told Grace what I had just witnessed, she didn't believe me, but deep down she was praying it was true. I didn't blame her, hell I sat in my car waiting for reality to hit." I can see the sorrow and pain Christian's actions brought him.

"Was it so terrible?" He looks surprised. "I never asked, he told me he was an awkward child and an even worse teenager but never the details."

"In the beginning, it was just the haphephobia and the nightmares, the noise he made… god, Ana, that kind of abject fear and pain should not come from a child." He's quiet for a while; I do my best to dash away my tears before they fall.

"Then he turned twelve, and the drinking and fighting began, he isolated himself from us, most nights he would wait till everyone was in his or her room before he went down to the kitchen to eat his food by himself. Grace and I always argued about how to help him; I advocated for military school, but Grace didn't agree until his fifteenth birthday when she was forced to agree with me, by this point we were both at our wit's end. We were days away from telling him when he met you." He chuckles at my look.

"Military school?" I question, surprised by this revelation.

"Yeah… the day he met you he came home in the evening took a shower and without any prompting joined us for dinner, not only that, but he engaged, joked and laughed with his brother most of it at Mia's expense." He says with a smile.

"I can imagine," I mumble.

"He stayed up late with his brother playing video games until Grace went downstairs and shut the game off due to all the noise. Funny thing was it took hours before she could bring herself to do it, it was just so precious to hear him laugh. Off course I couldn't bring myself to believe it, I worried that day had just been some fluke."

"When did you believe it?" I ask.

"The next day, he came home just before dinner and despite having already eaten he sat at the dinner table just talking. He had absolutely no reason to sit with us, but the did." He laughs, "Grace gave him half the chocolate cake for dessert that night." He smiles, but I can see the tears in his eyes. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any better you turned out to be Ray Steele's daughter, he talked about you a lot, at the time Carla's shit had started, and he feared he was going to lose you if he challenged her. Don't get me wrong you are great but Ray is the best, he's the kind of man that would back your wife in front of you, but then groans and mutters 'women' when she's out the room. They don't come any better than that." He says nodding his head proudly. As much as I try, I can't stop laughing.

**JULY 4****TH**** 2008**

**ANA**

"This apartment just became available we haven't advertised it yet." The realtor croons.

"Give us a few minutes to look around," Kate says bored. The moment he's out the door, we start jumping on the spot.

"I take it we found your apartment for the next three years," Christian says amused.

"It is perfect, and it has space for you and within the price range, Mr. Kavanagh and dad set." And if it wasn't I have money I rarely touch.

"Play it cool with an air of nonchalance; I will pretend I prefer another property," Christian instructs with a smug smile.

"Is everything to your liking?" He asks when he comes back into the room looking around with anticipation.

"I prefer the one we saw last week; it has more space." Christian mumbles.

"I know what you mean, and it's the same price," Kate adds.

"The price is negotiable." The realtor quickly says.

"Okay, we will decide when we have that information," I add.

"Excellent, I will have that information in an hour." He says rapidly texting on his phone; he could give Kate a run for her money.

"So Kate is coming to Seattle next weekend for the Coping together gala," Christian asks, and I believe Elliot put him up to it.

"Unfortunately not, my parents are visiting." She answers with a knowing smirk.

* * *

"Ana are you taking part in the first dance auction?" Mia asks.

"I'm not sure," I mumble.

"Why not?" Grace says surprised, as I'm usually a big fan of the dance auction.

"Yeah well… I don't need any more jokes from Christian." I groan.

"What jokes?" Mia asks.

"Apparently how hard can it be to have a bunch of men fighting over you, I'd like to see him say the same thing if the tables were turned."

"So would I," Mia adds.

"I promptly tipped his drink all over him, only to have him take his shirt off," I say giggling.

"One of these days it might just be the men," Grace says with a mischievous look.

**CHRISTIAN**

Ana is already at Bellevue, so I'm traveling solo, I usually stop in front of the cameras for a few seconds telling myself it's for charity and do my best to ignore the inane questions. The second I enter the back I scan for Ana, I see and hear Mia by the bar and make a beeline for them. My walk is determined and purposeful so much, so no one stops me to engage in useless ass kissing conversation. "Trouble… and trouble." I say earning me an eye roll from Ana.

"Hello to you too," Mia mumbled.

"Bored yet," I ask with a chuckle.

"We are, but I'm sure it won't last long. This evening's entertainment is going to be quite brilliant… if I do say so myself." Mia says with a glint in her eye.

"What entertainment?" I ask.

"That's for me to know…" Mia replies.

"Ana, what entertainment?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about." She says with a similar glint, and they both walk away leaving me standing there.

"E," I shout.

"Bro what's with the shouting?"

"Do you know anything about some entertainment?" I ask sounding a little frantic.

"No, I don't." He answers turning his head to check out a blonde.

"Fat lot of good you are," I mumble grabbing a glass of champagne.

After the food, which I have to say, is always splendid at this type of thing, and an incredibly boring speech, the auctioneer takes the stage for this year's first dance auction. "Ladies and gentlemen, this year we are going to do things a little differently." He stops and chuckles. "Instead of the ladies auctioning themselves for the first dance, this year it's the turn of the gentlemen." Any hope I had of this being a complete failure is crushed when the entire place erupts in applause and laughter, fuck. I look to the table and find my parents grinning from ear to ear.

"You told them, this is your doing, isn't it?" I growl in Ana's ears.

"How hard can it be to have a bunch of women fighting over you?" She says, and my eyes nearly fall out of their sockets.

"Are you kidding me… all this because of that comment, that was… months ago." I whisper the last part when I realize I'm raising my voice.

"Oh, no son, not all because of that comment. Have fun." Dad gleefully says.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." Mom adds with a devilish smile.

"Up you go Grey," Ana says out loud, and I want to kill her.

"I swear to god Ana buy me or I will kill you." The moment I say it I realize my mistake and quickly add, "please," as Elliot drags me to the stage.

"This is your fault?" Elliot whispers as the auction start.

"Really, I remember you laughing like a fucking hyena. It's just a dance, you not being able to keep it in your pants is your problem." I retort annoyed at finding myself here. I can't believe Ana sold me out. From my spot on the stage I can see Ana and Mia giggling, my parents look smug as fuck when they clink their glasses and raise it to me. I can't believe I thought they'd forgotten about the background check. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Famous last words bro." I didn't know I said that out loud.

Despite not wanting to be up here, I'd be more pissed if I don't surpass everybody by at least a few thousand dollars. I don't pay much attention till Elliot struts forward earning a few chuckles from the guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Elliot Grey owner of Grey Construction and a gym enthusiast also plays the guitar and speaks fluent Spanish." I'm surprised he doesn't go for the usual bullshit repertoire. "Let's start with five thousand."

Six is quickly thrown out, ten soon follows; there are two women fighting over Elliot till a blonde finally wins him for twenty-one thousand dollars. He looks happy as fuck, just his type.

"The next man needs no introduction, but I'm not going to pass up this opportunity. Mr. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. need I say more." Ten thousand dollars, twelve, fifteen, nineteen, twenty-five, is Ana going to get in soon. I look her way, and she and Mia are busy gossiping to pay attention to what's going on. I glare her way and as though she knows I'm looking, finally looks up.

"It might help if you took your shirt off." My mom shouts, and I know I look horrified. The laughter quickly dies down, but the bidding has now stopped as though they are waiting for me to take my shirt off.

Elliot… Elliot Grey, my brother, the one man I thought would have my back betrays me and starts chanting, "Take it off, take it off." And before I can blink everyone has joined in. Have they forgotten I have a phobia, or I could play this to my advantage? What's the worst that could happen? Famous last words indeed.


	55. Chapter 55

**JULY 12****TH**** 2008**

I rub my chest surreptitiously though my family does not miss the action, and that was the idea. Ana's smile falters for a second and my parents all of a sudden look uncomfortable. Serves them right. I take the microphone from the auctioneer. "If I'm to take some clothes off… I think it's only fair that next year one of the lovely ladies do the same. I nominate Ana."

"I second." Elliot jumps straight in earning a few chuckles from the guest. I slowly pull on my bowtie leaving it hanging loosely around my neck and pop the top button on my shirt open, "Fifty thousand dollars." Ana shouts halting my strip tease; I thought she'd hold out till at least the third button. I give the microphone back to the auctioneer who confirms my sale to Ana. I walk towards her with an air of superiority.

"Nicely played Mr. Grey." She says with a smirk. Oh, it is not over, I will get her back when she least expects it.

"You must have mistaken me for Elliot, Miss Steele." There isn't a word for how smug I look and sound.

"Yes, silly of me." She says teasingly.

I tie my bowtie around Ana's wrist before we join my parents and the other couples on the dance floor. Elliot and his dance partner seem to have hit it off; they are laughing as he twirls her around the floor.

"He can't possibly be serious," Ana watches Elliot.

"This is Elliot." It's obvious he's planning on going home with her, it's also obvious she bid on him for that very reason.

* * *

"Hey, sidekick." Elliot teases.

"Where is your dance partner?" Mom asks.

"Catching up with friends." He says with a grin. "Anyway, we should be leaving soon."

"You can't be serious." Ana bristles. "Jesus Elliot, the woman, paid for you, women are now paying for sex with you. You never went home with any woman you bid on because you said it was too much like paying for sex. Do you have so little self-respect that it's okay for her to pay?" Ana says disgustedly. "Some male prostitutes will envy your price." She adds leaving the table to join Mia.

"I didn't look at it that way." He mumbles looking sheepish.

"Of course, you didn't," Mom says shaking her head. He leaves the table feeling embarrassed; I'd like to say this will change my brother but I know him too well, he'll just find another warm body.

I see Ana walking towards the luxury portable toilets with Mia, the perfect time to answer a few emails without her glaring at me. "Hello." I look up, and she smiles as she catches my double take. "I noticed you are sat here by yourself… I thought I'd come and say hello. "I'm Dr. Peta Coyle; I work with your mother." She continues.

"Hello." I finally answer.

"May I?" She points to the empty seat.

"Feel free." It comes out colder than I intended. She is stunningly beautiful, with long jet black hair, warm brown eyes. I doubt she hears no often because despite her looks and brains that's what she's going to hear from me because I'm not the least bit attracted to her, and that point is further driven home when I see Ana walking back, and every cell in my body reacts. My attention is drawn back to the to her when she speaks. "Sorry, I didn't catch that," I say sincerely.

"Would you like to have dinner sometime?" Well, she's bold.

"No thank you, I'd be wasting both our time; I've got my eye on someone," I respond looking over her shoulder at Ana.

"I thought I'd ask, you never know." She says shrugging. No sooner has she left and Elliot occupies her seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A very annoyed Elliot asks. "She's stunning, not the kind to feel threatened by Ana's beauty; she's on par with her." I disagree. "She's clearly got a few billion brain cells and comports herself with decorum. What more do you want?" Ana, it will always be Ana.

"Not her," I answer with a shrug. "If she's so great why don't go after her." I challenge knowing full well she's not his type.

"She's not my type." He says with a smirk.

"And what would your type be," Ana asks coming up behind him. "What did you say to the trollop who bid on you?" She looks rather angry.

"I said you opened my eyes." He answers. "Why?" He asks.

"She confronted me and claimed I cost her a lot of money, she paid for you, and because I couldn't keep my trap shut, I cost her," Ana adds.

"Sorry, Ana." He says, what else can he say.

"Why do I think there was more that," I say when Elliot walks away.

"Let's just say in the end she was sorry she even looked my way." No, I want details.

"Let's not, tell me."

"She wanted her money back, and then had the nerve to say since I've got Christian Grey on my arm… she was sure I could afford to reimburse her." Ana says with a chuckle at the look on my face. "I told her I didn't have to since one night was all she was getting out of Elliot."

"Wait, she thought she was getting a relationship," I ask with an incredulous laugh.

"It would appear so; I told her to have some self-respect and fuck off." She says with a smirk.

**ANA**

Sawyer dropped me off in front of GEH, I was floating this month as Martin had left GEP, and well the other editors were swarmed as this time of the year always was, I will be helping other assistants.

The lobby of GEH was swarming with starry-eyed looking people of about 20. "What's going on?" I ask Sawyer.

"Interns." He mumbles paying more attention to his phone. I get in the elevator wondering when we started offering internships, and then I remember my knack for switching off every time Christian started talking about GEH. There are times I would listen but the moment he tried to get me involved I switched off; I guess I missed more than I intended.

I walk to my desk to find a very frustrated looking Roz. "Ana, oh thank God." She breathes.

"What happened?" I ask sounding bored.

"Andrea's mother was admitted to hospital this morning…"

"Ooh," I say interrupting her.

"Yeah, please, please, I understand you are floating this week… is there any way you could float over to Andrea's desk." She begs, giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, I'll help." She deflates in front of me with relief.

I hear him before the elevator doors open; he was in such a good mood this morning. I step off the elevator, and I'm almost covered in coffee. "Give me that and head back to your department I will take care of this." I take the cup of coffee from her. Her sigh of relief damn near knocks me over.

From the look of the coffee, I can tell it's wrong and add to that the cup is not his. I pour it out and giving it a quick rinse before grabbing his Union Jack cup I got him in London from the cabinet and made him a new cup of coffee. I print a copy of his schedule; grab a pad and pen and head to his office. I knock on his door, believe me, these days I knock, I really won't survive another shower incident.

"Yes," comes his gruff voice.

"Good morning Mr. Grey." His head shoots up at the sound of my voice. "Here's your coffee." He stares at me with his jaw on the floor; he quickly composes himself.

"Thank you." He almost moans after taking a sip of his coffee. Jesus, it's just a cup of coffee.

"You have a Head of Departments meeting at ten; Roz wants to go over the contracts for China before finalizing them. Beverley Annett wants a few minutes of your time after lunch to introduce the new interns to you, after that a meeting with Welsh and Barney." I rattle off. He looks composed, but I can tell he's still trying to get over his shock. What's so shocking about this, after a decade of friendship I should know how he takes his coffee, hell I made him breakfast for years before Gail. Maybe it's my compliant demeanor; after all, I'm not calling him Mr. Grey in a sarcastic or reprimanding tone.

"Can I get you anything else?" I ask ignoring his look.

"Yes…" he says clearing his throat. "I need you to proofread a couple of emails for me before you send them."

Do you want to look over them before I send them." I ask.

"No need Miss Steele I trust you." He says with a smirk. I nod turning to leave. "Thank you, Ana."

"You are welcome," I reply without turning. His problem is he expects everyone to get his way of working from the get go, and he quickly loses patience when you don't. Andrea is truly a god sent.

The rest of the morning goes by without a hitch, and soon it's lunchtime, and we are back to Ana and Christian. "So have I got you for the rest of the week?" He asks looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I was meant to be floating, but you clearly needed a P.A."

"Thank God." He sighs. "See, I'm not that difficult to work for?"

"Christian it's because I know you well, and understand how you like things done or else I'd bolt out of here like the rest of them." I giggle.

"I suppose." He says with a pout.

"Time to get back to work, I'll let Beverley know you have a few minutes to welcome the interns," I say getting back into work mode.

"Do I have to?" Clearly, he hasn't.

Beverley is up with the interns minutes after I call her. The eager young, young, they are older than me. They are graduates anxious to impress hoping to land a job with GEH after their internship program. But by the look of some of them, they are not here to work; they are here to catch the attention of the CEO. They will get his attention all right just not the kind they are hoping for. "Are they serious?' I whisper to Beverley.

"It would appear so." She says with a chuckle. I buzz Christian to let him know the interns are here. Within minutes he busts through the door, his calm demeanor quickly turns to annoyance at the sight of the some of the interns. This is going to be interesting.

**17****TH**** APRIL 2012**

**ANA**

_**SEATTLE NOZ**_

_**We don't know how we missed it, but we did. Yesterday Christian Grey and his mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey was seen coming out of the mile high club, and Mr. Grey was spotted wearing a wedding ring. We haven't seen much of the couple in the last few weeks and believe the marriage could have taken place at any time during the last two months…**_

Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, we really have cocooned ourselves since we came back from the honeymoon. I walk back into the bedroom and see Christian has his eyes open even though he's squinting at the light coming from the small opening in the curtains. "Good morning Mr. Grey, I see you finally decided to join to the land of the living." He turns his head slowly to look at me.

"Why are you shouting?" He croaks.

"I'm not shouting, it's called a hangover." I retort with sympathy. "I'm off to work; you can have a lie in Andrea canceled your appointments this morning."

"Don't leave me." He moans pleadingly.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay, I managed to coax an author from Harper Collins; I can't arrive late for our first meeting," I tell him giving him a swift kiss on this forehead.

I find Grace in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and looking very put together compared to the passed out woman Jason carried in. "Morning Grace." I fail to hide the amusement in my voice.

"Morning Ana, Christian still asleep?" She asks.

"No… he's awake nursing a hangover," I answer with a smirk.

"Light weight." She teases. I remember her putting it away during our engagement party but was up the next morning making breakfast for all of us; she knows how to handle her liquor.

"You are full of surprises," I say with a chuckle.

She laughs, "you have no idea." She says with a mischievous look. I smile at the fact that she's back to her old self.

"Ana if you want to make it for your meeting we have to leave now, the press are outside," Sawyer just ruined my morning.

"Of course, they are," I mumble. "Have a good day Grace," I say kissing her on the cheek.

"You too, I will make sure that son of mine is there for lunch." She says with a wink, and I blush crimson.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey." Cooper greets.

"Cooper, call me Mrs. Grey again, and I will tell my husband what you said about his fine ass," I smirk at his look of horror.

"Understood… Ana." The Ana sounds about as forced as it can get.

"Good." I manage to keep a straight face; Sawyer, on the other hand, makes no attempt to mask his laughter.

We exit the elevator to find Kate and Elliot wrapped around each other to the point of gross indecency.

"Kids live in this building, have some decency." I tease.

"Hey, Steele," Kate says without an ounce of shame. "Dinner this weekend." She adds.

"Excellent idea, we could do with a girls weekend," I suggest.

"Good, catch you later." She jumps in her car beeping the horn like a mad woman at the press camped outside.

"Where is the CEO… still drunk?" Elliot asks with a laugh.

"He's nursing a hangover, but I'm sure your mother will give him the remedy that's got her up and running already," I answer.

"I doubt it has anything to do with remedy, more like years of practice." He says getting into his truck. "Catch you later, sidekick." He adds before his horn drowns everything out as he wades through the press.

Sawyer on the hand shows no such courtesy to the press. No, he just revs the engine, and it has the desired effect, as the media and paparazzi jump out of the way when he speeds out the moment the shutters raise high enough for the SUV to pass without incident.

"Good morning Ana." Hannah greets. "Your appointment is already here." Just what I was hoping to avoid, I leave my bag on Hannah desk and rush to the conference room to meet him.

"Good morning, sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Tripton." I greet shaking his hand; he looks me up and down, and it's enough to make me uncomfortable.

"It's alright Ms. Steele… sorry, Mrs. Grey." He's far from sorry. "With the amount of press I saw outside, I figured you might be a little held up… after all the childhood friends got married." I'm surprised by the disdain in his voice; though he did his best hiding it, I heard it all the same.

"Let me grab my bag, and we can begin," I say happy to get out of the conference room if only for a few minutes. There's something about that guy that doesn't sit well with me. His first book was a major success, but he refused to write a follow-up and with his last publisher insisting and refusing to publish the one he's brought me today, he was easy to snatch from them, and now I find myself wishing I left him where he was. I take a deep breath and walk back in.

"This is more me." He says laying his hand on the large manuscript. "There was a significant event in my youth that changed me… I wrote this book putting myself in the other person's shoes to get some idea of what it felt like to be the instrument of someone's destruction and this is the result." He takes a deep breath. "I know it's your job to make this book sellable, but I'm not willing to change the core of the story, it's dark and brutal, but that's what it is, that was my experience. It takes an effort not to shift in my seat when he looks at me, there's something familiar about him. "Mrs. Grey have we met before." He asks catching me off guard.

"Honestly, I was wondering the same thing, but I don't think so," I answer. "Okay, Mr. Tripton I will look over the manuscript and get back to you in a few days.

"Call me James." I won't.

"I will call you soon; I look forward to working with you." I shake his hand quickly, this time, he barely looks my way, either he's realized his earlier behavior made me uncomfortable, or he's trying to gauge the kind of person I am.

**CHRISTIAN**

After Ana leaves for work, I attempt to get up, but my body refuses to comply when I do finally get out of bed it almost midday, and I am famished. I take a quick shower and grab the nearest suit; then I remember I have a meeting with Collin Pierce, and frankly I need to put him in his place. I've got the woman he wanted, but I feel the need to drive the point home. He went on two dates with Ana; my family led me to believe it was far more serious, and I run to Montreal. If I had just spoken to Ana about him, I would have known they weren't dating, but I was too scared just in case she ended up gushing over him.

For once I find the press useful nothing like driving a point home by arriving in style. Instead of using the underground garage to avoid the press, I park my DB5 in front of GEH and step out with all the confidence of a man who is happy and content in life and a Brioni Vanquish II suit helps a great deal.

Walking through the lobby heads turn left, right and center and I smile to myself. "Good afternoon Andrea."

"Go…good afternoon Mr. Grey." She stutters, men this suit works.

"Give me a minute, and we can deal with my packed afternoon."

I take the suit jacket off and leaving the vest on; Ana made it clear she loved this look especially the way my biceps looked in the fitted shirt.

* * *

"I hear congratulations are in order." I give him a confused look because I am genuinely confused. "Several news sites claimed you and Ana and are now married or did I fall for their usual brand of bull." His eyes light up at the last sentence.

"Oh, I didn't know it was public knowledge, took them long enough, we got married at the beginning of last month." The light in his eyes dims considerably. "So… Mr. Pierce, you requested for this meeting, how can I help you?"

"A company I invested in is currently looking into a way to charge a laptop, smartphones, and tablets using solar power and the information I have... is that you are currently far ahead of everyone else looking into the technology." He says surprising me; I genuinely thought this meeting was going to be a waste of time. At the same time if he has the information he claims he has, then he should have known the company is based in London, and he could have dealt with Donald without having to come all the way here.

"Mr. Pierce I'm just a backer, Donald McIntyre is still the CEO, and he lives in your neck of the woods, I'm afraid this is a wasted trip," I tell him.

"Oh right, I was under the impression you'd bought the company." He says, and I don't believe him; he came here hoping to see Ana, probably got off the plane to hear we got marriage. Before I can answer, I get a text from Ana.

"Excuse me one sec; it's the wife." I don't miss the flash of jealousy in his eyes.

'**You look hot in that suit.'**

'**I know.'**Is my arrogant reply.

'**Lunch?' **

'**Sure, why not."** I reply with a smile a mile wide.

"If you and Ana ever come to London look me up, I'd be glad to show you around." I'm waiting for him to ask to see her, but he doesn't. "Tell her I said hello."

"I didn't realize you two knew each other." I lie.

"We dated." Is all he says.

"Oh right, I will pass on your greeting." Strangely enough, I really will, just to see her roll her eyes. Somehow he looks more deflated at the thought of my not knowing about Ana and him.

"Hey, whose DB5 is that in front of your building?" Boy, he keeps self-inflicting the wounds.

"That would be me, a present from Ana."

"Oh… I will contact Donald, thanks for seeing me." He says as the elevator door closes. I can't help the chuckle that escapes me; if he came here to rattle my cage, it backfired spectacularly.

"Andrea, I will be back in an hour." She smirked knowing full well what my lunch break entailed.

Hannah isn't at her desk when I arrive; I try Ana's door, but it's locked before I let go of the handle it opens with a dull click. She's sat on the couch with a ridiculously large manuscript. "The door was locked," I state the obvious. She holds up a remote control locking the door behind me. "I want one," I mumble inspecting the automatic look.

The drops the manuscript on her desk with a loud thud, then turns her attention to me. "Considering the time you walked in, I take it you've already had lunch." I nod sauntering closer to her. "Seriously this suit looks damn right perfect on you, almost a shame to take it off." She pulls on my tie.

* * *

"How was lunch with Grace?" She asks with a giggle.

"I don't know what happened; it was meant to be one bottle to accompany our lamb it turned into four," I confess.

"FOUR." She questions wide-eyed.

"We just talked and drunk, neither of us kept track of our drinking until it was too late."

"What did you talk about, because she's back to her old self?"

"She said marriage suited me and other things," I'm too chicken to bring up. "Was I that drunk or was dad there."

"He was, we talked without the drinking." She says laughing. "Did you know you were days away from military school when we met?" I whip my head around so fast I hurt myself.

"Scoot up." I do, and she wraps her legs around my naked torso and starts to massage my neck.

"Military school, no way mom would have allowed it," I argue.

"She argued against it until your fifteenth birthday." She tells me.

"Fuck they were going to ship me off," I mumble stunned.

"What happened on your birthday?" She asks.

"Well you know how I feel about it, I stole a bottle of dad's whiskey and got drunk. Apparently, Elliot brought me home… more like left me on the driveway." Knowing me, I said something that pissed him off, and he dropped me where we were standing. "In fact, that was the day I met your dad and slammed the door he just installed." I chuckle.

"How's the neck?" She asks.

"Getting there," I answer loving the feel of her hands on me. "You know, I wanted to break that door. Ray had a way about him that scared me if I had broken that door I knew I'd end up working for him to pay for the damage. He looked like the kind of man that could straighten me out."

"Well you were right, expect you did it voluntarily." She giggles.

"Working with Ray was one of the calmest and exhausting experience of my life. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence with nonsensical conversation. We'd just work side by side quietly. It was what I needed, hard work and acceptance. Meeting you two helped me understand the concept of love, I found it hard to accept my family's love because I didn't understand how they could love me when my birth mother didn't…"

"Christian I believe…"

"I know she did in her own way; it just took me a long time to understand," I mumble, I guess a small part of me is still struggling with the idea she loved me.

"I remember when you told me you wanted Carla gone because is was clear she didn't want to be there. I started to understand, my birth mother in her own way was there for me, she could have aborted me, give me up but she didn't… I suffered for it, and that's the part I find hard to understand. My family was there for me; with all my attempts to push them away, they were there for me."

"Because they loved you." Ana finishes.

"Took me a while, but I got that. Thank you." It's long overdue. She kisses my shoulder before laying her head on it.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since the press found out about our marriage and they've finally left us alone. I mean how many times can you show pictures of the same wedding rings before it became pointless. "Good morning sir." Taylor greets with that look.

"You know something Jason, the look you wear every time you are about to deliver bad news is beginning to piss me off. What is it now?"


	56. Chapter 56

**MAY 1****ST**** 2012**

_**My darling Ana,**_

_**News of your marriage has just reached me; I can't for the life of me understand how you can marry that man after everything we went through. I love you more than words can explain, and I know you feel the same, I will free you from him…**_

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT?" I bellow. "Ray is spending upwards of three hundred thousand dollars to keep Rodriguez in that country club they call a hospital, and he's still pulling this shit." I toss the letter away before I destroy what is definite proof of his mental state. "And how in god's name did he get a letter outside the facility, I thought this kind of shit was monitored," I shout.

"I already informed his psychologist of the breach in their security, he went to great lengths to subvert their security, it appears this was not his first attempt at trying to send a letter to Ana; numerous had been intercepted. They also agree he's getting worse; he's not making any efforts to get better. One of the patients learned about your marriage from their visit and innocently mentioned it to another patient; Rodriguez overheard the conversation and brutally attacked another patient for telling lies. He also struck the nursing staff when they tried to intervene. They have made it clear that he's not suitable for their facility. I think it's time we exercised our right to have him transferred to a maximum secure unit or prison." And I completely agree.

"Thank fuck I listened to Ray and reported him for the threats on my life and the attempted kidnapping. He doesn't realize he's there to be accessed and has just put the final nail in his coffin. Fucker is in for a real surprise. I will give Andrew a call. Hopefully, he can provide someone to give the bastard a visit." I need a workout, the kind only Ana can provide. "One more thing, Ana does not find out… she's made her feelings clear when it comes to that fucker."

"Yes, sir." As he leaves, I notice the letter is addressed to Miss. Steele, asshole. Ray will be home today and the last thing he needs on his first day back is this, but he needs to be made aware of this latest development. We have to let Mr. Rodriguez know his son's obsession with my wife is well and truly alive.

My anger reaches another level when we arrive at the hospital, and all I see is lush lawns and gardens, greenery as far as the eye can see. I thought Taylor was joking when he called the place a country club; clearly, he wasn't. Fuck I'd bring myself here to get away from the stresses of life if I didn't have Ana, my balm, my serenity, my love and this fucker wants her, not in this life or the next fucking ten lifetimes.

We are escorted to a room with brown chesterfield couches and an assortment of foods and refreshments. Dr. Morris Gates walks into the room with another man; I do my best to reign in my anger, it's not his fault Rodriguez is fucked up beyond belief. "Hello Mr. Grey, I'm sorry about all this." He placates. "Anyway, we have him set up in one of our one to one sessions suites." He adds looking as frustrated as I feel.

"Good, I'll be talking to him," Andrew says, instead of sending one of his men, he came himself. I'm very grateful if the Chief of Police for Seattle doesn't put the fear of God into Rodriguez nothing will.

"Is there any way to listen," I ask.

"Oh yes." Gates answers. "Please this way."

"Mr. Rodriguez, I'm Andrew Porter, Chief of Police for Seattle," Andrew says with authority. I watch the asshole smirk.

"Well, considering I'm locked in this hellhole what crime could I have committed?" Hellhole… come tomorrow he will know the real meaning of the word.

"You were brought here for assessment, and well your doctors have reached the conclusion that this… hellhole is not equipped to deal with you, especially your violent outbursts. And as for crimes committed, Mark McKenzie, John Bryan and your fellow patient Adrian Hammond are pressing charges against you for assault." Well, the smirk is nowhere to be seen; in fact, he's now squirming in his seat.

"What do you mean by assessment." He asks looking worried, and now I'm smirking.

"You threatened to kill Christian Grey, Elliot Grey, and Katherine Kavanagh and attempted to kidnap Anastasia Grey." He flinches when Andrew calls Ana a Grey. "You purchased a handgun and equipped your truck with everything needed to carry out the kidnapping and to hide for months. That in my world shows intent." He went from threatening to making plans to carry out said threats.

But during your arrest, your ranting and raving showed a definite lack of sanity when it comes to Mr. and Mrs. Grey. It also showed a mind not fit for prison or one that could stand trial." Andrew is buttering things a bit, but the fucker doesn't know that.

"I wasn't arrested." He stutters.

"You were, in fact, you were so out of it, it's no surprise you don't remember." That part is true Taylor said at one point he seemed to redraw into his own world; it took two days after he got here to become aware of his surroundings.

"So it was reported." He says more to himself, the reality of the situation is becoming apparent to him. "Look… I know I've been difficult, but I will behave." He begs.

"Sorry Mr. Rodriguez, this facility is a private one, your time here was being paid for by Mr. Steele as a favor to your father. He has now redrawn his financial aid, and even if it wasn't the case, this hellhole no longer wants you here, your condition is too severe for this facility."

"So what… you are letting me go." God, he's an idiot.

"Your attempts to contact Mrs. Grey is a clear indication that you are not fit for the outside world. It is your doctor's and my firm believe that at the first sign of freedom you will attempt to contact or worse kidnap Mrs. Grey." Andrew says, his disdain beginning to show.

"No, no I won't, I will leave Anastasia... I will leave Miss. Steele alone." He pleads, and Andrew smiles.

"Really… because just a few days ago you went to great lengths to get a letter to Mrs. Grey." Andrew says smirking.

"Ana got my letter." He asks sitting forward only to have both officers in the room with Andrew pull him back into the chair.

"No Mr. Rodriguez, Mrs. Grey didn't get your letter it was intercepted by security and sent to us as continued evidence of the threat you pose to the Grey family." He flinches again as he does every time Andrew refers to Ana as Mrs. Grey.

"I love her, how can you say I'm a threat." He shouts.

"You threatened her with a gun, one you were prepared to discharge to prove if it worked when she informed you the gun didn't work. No, Mr. Rodrigues, you are a threat. I firmly believe that you will kill Ana Grey when you finally come to the realization that she will not leave her husband for you." Andrew says leaning forward. "If you want to fight your detention you can, but rest assured with the charges you are facing you will inevitably end up in prison for a long time. I will personally see to it that you are locked in the darkest hole we can find." Andrew adds.

"I said I will leave her alone." I doubt he sounds convincing to his own ears.

"You have called her Ana, Anastasia, Miss Steele every name but the appropriate one for a woman of her station which is Mrs. Grey." Andrew chuckles. "You flinch every time I call her Mrs. Grey." And like clockwork he flinches, Taylor, Ryan and myself chuckle.

"I will behave, I swear on my life I will." He begs again.

"And who will pay for your time here?" Andrew asks, and he hangs his head. "Where am I going?" He asks.

"You'll be taken to the St. Elizabeths Hospital for further assessment, and then the D.A and the doctors will determine where your final residence will be. You had the benefit of this country club, and instead of doing everything you can to get better, you attacked fellow patients and staff adding to your charges." Andrew says standing, the room floods quickly with staff to escort Rodriguez to his room; he should enjoy it, it will be his last night here.

"How you put up with him for so long is beyond me," Andrew says shaking his head.

"I must have more patience than I give myself credit for." Taylor snorts.

"His obsession will end in her or your death if that guy walks before it is treated, but then again I don't have to tell you obsessions like that have no cure," Andrew says. "One more thing, Henry Kendrick attempted to turn himself into police in Fairfax he didn't make it, he took a bullet outside the station," Andrew adds.

"Fuck, what are the chances of catching this Gabriel." I'm asking a question I already know the answer to.

"I don't see it happening; his job is done. We had a better chance of catching him when Kendrick was still alive. Whatever life he had before this, he's gone back to it." Andrew pretty much says what I was expecting.

* * *

When we get back home, it's late, and the apartment is dark. I make my way to the bedroom and find Ana sitting up with her head in a book. "Is that Danielle Steel?" I ask surprised as anything she reads for pleasure are all from dead British authors.

"She's the fourth best-selling author of all time and the first American on the list, and I've never read any of her books." She closes the book.

"Who are the first three?" I ask.

"William Shakespeare, Agatha Christie and Barbara Cartland." She says with a smirk.

"All British and dead, what a surprise." I tease.

"I take it from your demeanor everything went well." Despite my being vague as to the reason for my visit to California, she knows. We have only one link to the city.

"Yes Mrs. Grey it went very well, everything is in its place," I say stripping out of my suit. "Are you going to sleep?" She bites her lip shaking her head. "Give me ten minutes in the shower, and I'll wear you out." I race into the bathroom.

**JULY 28****TH**** 2008**

I woke up in the best mood this morning when I remembered Ana was home for at least three weeks before she starts her second year. The last couple of months we've only had the weekends when she came to Seattle. Of course, that good mood quickly evaporated when Andrea called informing me she was on her way to Chicago as her mother had been admitted to hospital.

It got worse when the first idiot sent to replace her asked me for the password to Andrea's computer, a password that is written in bold uppercase letters on the bottom of the monitor. Hell, if I know it's there shouldn't the person sitting in front of said screen see it, not that the password offers any protection to the system, take the computer out of GEH and it becomes useless since it is no longer connected to the internal network.

The other idiot brought the worst coffee I've ever had the displeasure of tasting and in the wrong fucking cup. Someone else's cup, I make it a point to have my own. I calmly asked her to make me another cup, one that had the sugar I asked for. By the time Roz knocked on my door I was positively primal in my anger, she said nothing and shut my door with a dull click.

When idiot number two brought her second attempt at making coffee I told her to fuck off just at the sight of the cup. I had come to work early to get everything out of the way to enable me to take Ana to the movie theater tonight, but at this rate, I'd be lucky to get home in time for dinner, fucking idiots.

"Good morning Mr. Grey." My head snaps up at the sound of her voice. "Here's your coffee." I stare at her like a fool, close your fucking mouth, Grey.

"Thank you." I almost moan at the taste of her coffee.

"You have a Head of Departments meeting at ten; Roz wants to go over the contracts for China before finalizing them. Beverley Annett wants a few minutes of your time after lunch to introduce the new interns to you, after that a meeting with Welch and Barney." She rattles off with efficiency and looking fucking sexy as hell in a knee length black pencil skirt and a fitted black Hawes and Curtis shirt with those sinful high heels, the whole look has got me happy to be behind this desk or else I will be revealing things I shouldn't.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asks bringing my concentration back to business.

"Yes…" I clear my throat. "I need you to proofread a couple of emails for me before you send them."

Do you want to look over them before I send them." The woman was correcting my English assignment when she was 9.

"No need Miss Steele I trust you," I say with a smirk. She nods turning to leave. "Thank you, Ana," I call after her

"You are welcome." She replies without turning. She does this on a part-time basis and is as yet as efficient as can be.

"I see you've locked the grizzly bear back in the cave." Roz teases. "That girl has some effect on you." She adds.

"Who?" I ask knowing she's talking about Ana.

"Ana." She says with a smirk; she knows I'm full of shit.

"She does," the likes of which Ana doesn't even know. "Okay, China." I groan.

"It's not looking good, you have to go there, everything we put in place is being ignored. We need a government official; we will have to grease some palms." She tells me everything grandpa said months ago. "We should have shown our faces a long time ago. Forget, finalizing the contracts; we need a new logistics company to take over in a month." We have an entirely good one here, and yet I can't use them in China.

"My grandfather told me all that months ago, things started well, and now they've gotten comfortable," I say with a groan.

"They are stealing from us that's how comfortable they've gotten," Roz says appalled. "In the last month, the hours they've got the workers doing and a number of parts produced compared to what is shipped do not add up. Hell, a three-year-old can tell you the math is not adding up." Roz scoffs.

"I've got a meeting with the security department after lunch; we will now be planning a trip to China," I say feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I will see what I can do about getting an official on our side. I think I will call your grandfather for some advice." Roz says leaving. Shit, he is going to be pissed I haven't been there yet.

* * *

After an eventful lunch where I tried my best not to stare at Ana's breast or legs, I try to get back to work when Ana buzzes to let me know the interns are here. This is our first year running an internship program, from hundreds of applicants, believe me, that surprised me we have selected the best twenty; they better live up to expectation.

I walk out eager to meet them, and on sight, the bear has broken out of his cage. Out of the twelve women, seven are inappropriately dressed, skirts are far too short, shirts are far too small and what's with the excessive amount of makeup. Two of the guys are wearing jeans. I'm seething, and I'm ready to blow, and I would have, but Ana is sitting right there looking at me with barely disguised amusement.

"Miss. Steele, please join me." She elegantly rises from behind her desk and joins me, and jeans wearing interns piss me off further with their inappropriate stares, inappropriate seems to be their middle names. "You five and you four, this does not apply to you," I say pointing to decently dressed interns. "The rest of you, on the other hand, were the fuck do you think you are? You want to work for me you wear a decent length skirt and a top that stops your breast from falling out for all to see, God forbid a legal or important document get anywhere near your face, it will be covered in makeup. Look at Miss Steele, and Mrs. Annett see the way they are dressed that's how you will dress the next time you walk into this building, and you guys take me as a fucking example, wear anything other than a suit and you will not make it into my building. Frankly, I'm disappointed by the sight of you; your work ethic is going to have to be exemplary to keep you here after your six-month internship if you last that long." I shake my head at how disappointed I am. "Thank you, Miss. Steele, Mrs. Annett. Miss Steele let the security department know I'm ready for them." I say storming into my office.

After my meeting with security, Ana brings me a cup of coffee and a Danish. "You could have warned me," I tell her.

"Where is the fun in that?" She purrs and my dick twitches. I hear her laughter before the door closes. It's going to be a long week.

* * *

"What do you want to watch?" I ask answering my emails.

"Christian it's obvious you still have a lot of work to get through…"

"After the day I've had, this is the place I want to be," I assure her putting my phone away.

"Okay, well I want to see Wall-E, Kung Fu Panda, Wanted, Hancock, ooh and Bricklane. Films are rarely ever as good as the books, but I want to see this."

"Right… okay, which one do you want to see first." I ask sarcastically, which she ignores.

"Wall-E." Of course the cartoon. "The cartoon," I ask just to be sure.

"Animation, Animation." She says appalled. "Cartoon… that is just insulting." She huffs walking away.

Right, not cartoon, animation… what's the difference?

The difference is awesome; there were more adults in there than there were kids. Kung Fu Panda did not disappoint it was funny and moving. Wall-E, you just can't help but love the little guy, hell I did a little fist pump when he recognized Eve after some of his parts were replaced. When he let out a little yelp when he thought he'd rolled over the cockroach, I could not stop laughing.

Kids movies these days are just brilliant, what happened to the Robin Hood movie set in the animal kingdom, I think Robin was a fox.

We manage to see Wanted and Hancock. I liked the twist in Wanted, odd to see Morgan Freeman as the villain, and Hancock, well the first half was good, and as for their twist, I saw that coming a mile away.

"When are you going to China?" Ana asks.

"21st of next month, hopefully, I will be there for days not weeks."

"Be careful, only go out when you have to and listen to Taylor and don't give him a hard time. You should get Andrea's brother to go with you." She rattles off much to my amusement; God knows I've used those words enough times, well except for the part about Andrea's brother.

"Why do I need Andrea's brother?" I ask chuckling.

"He's a translator, and I believe he speaks all the different Chinese dialects."

"Thanks, that will save Roz looking for someone who is not only competent but someone we can trust," I say with a smile. "Do you want to see the last film, the last one is showing in a just under an hour, we can get some proper food before it starts." I offer.

"That's a good idea because that hot dog is too small to fill the hole in my stomach right now." I laugh when she rubs her belly.


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. AS ALWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**MAY 3****RD**** 2012**

**ANA **

When Christian said he'd wear me out I expected a pounding, I really wanted one, but no… my husband thought it best to tease me till I was begging for release. It felt like he needed to reaffirm his connection with me. Despite his casual appearance and demeanor when he got back from California, deep down he was angry. I don't want to talk about José; so I understand the anger, the mere mention of his name angers me. I don't know how to help him get over whatever happened in California.

Coupled with the fact that I've read this manuscript twice and I still can't figure out if Tripton is a victim or the perpetrator and that is profoundly unsettling. To add the difficulty in selling a story where the lines of the main character are deeply blurred and not in a right way, Artemis Fowl it's not. If this story is based on events that have taken place and Tripton is the rapist then… then again I don't know if he is a rapist. I hate this book. I need help, the kind of help I don't usually need in my line of work.

"You want Welsh to check if any past crimes match the ones described in the book," Christian asks looking as confused as I feel. "But then you said none of the victims in the book reported the crime… how does he know that." He murmurs the last part to himself. "Yeah, think it's best to give Welsh the relevant pages let him check, we've got nothing to lose by checking." He adds.

"Sorry Christian, this is the last thing we need after…"

"Ana don't worry; this will put your mind at ease about this Tripton guy." He says just what I'm hoping will happen. He calls Welsh asking him to come up. "How uncomfortable did he make you?"

"After he gave me some idea of the book, I got the feeling he was doing it to gauge…"

"If you are the kind of person easily put off by uncomfortable subjects." Christian finishes my sentence.

"Sir Welch is here to see you." Andrea's voice comes over the speaker.

"Send him in," Christian says rubbing his face.

"Sir, Mrs. Grey." He says and I glare at him, he just smirks at me.

"Mrs. Grey is my mother in law; I'm Ana," I say still glaring. "I've got a few pages of a manuscript I need you to go through, and then I will explain what I need," I tell him, he nods and starts to read without question.

He's a quick reader; he starts again going over certain paragraphs and writing down a few notes. "First thing I get from this is that these cases were not reported, and if it had we would have heard about it, it would have made the news. A rape case where the victims are both male and female committed by the same assailant would have made headlines. At the same time, this is simply what he believes… what he's written may not have happened, or it's all very true, and he may want this published to force the victims hand, he wants them to come forward. If that is the case, it's quite smart. He doesn't at all tell his story, how all this started. He skips right into the aftermath and even then… the turn of events is also vague at best. He changed schools, he and his family moved to the other side of the country but he doesn't tell you where this happened and where they moved to and the reason they moved, was it because he was a rapist or..." He says still looking over the pages. "This event changed his life, and he wants the world to know and the criminal to pay."

"So you don't think Tripton is the rapist?" Christian asks.

"Tripton?" Welsh questions.

"The author." I elaborate.

"Can't say, he seems to praise the rapist at the same time; it almost sounds like he admires the guy. It comes across as someone who has committed these heinous crimes and wanted the recognition for them or… it's a ruse to draw the rapist out." Welsh says, and I'm confused as ever about the book and which character Tripton is.

"I didn't look at it that way," I say. "That would explain why he will write one of the biggest selling books in the last few years and then this," I say feeling a little less pensive about the whole thing.

"That may be, but I'd feel more comfortable getting a background check and I'll make a few phone calls. Who was his last publisher?" Welch asks.

"Harper Collins," I answer. "Oh, he mentioned during our earlier correspondence that he currently lives in London," I add.

"I suggest you don't speak to him till I get back to you. I have a lot of enquiries to make; this might take a few days."

"Yeah that's fine, get whoever you need to help you." Christian instructs.

"Yes sir, Mrs. Grey." He says before leaving.

"We will know all we need to know in a few days," Christian says kissing my hair. "From now on I think I'd like a background check on authors before they even step through the doors," I say surprising myself. Christian says nothing as this was a point of contention a few years ago, I agreed to background checks before the contracts with the author was signed not before we meet them. In all fairness, this is the first time I've felt my decision was a mistake. "Say it; you know you want to." I tease.

"I've got nothing to say, Mrs. Grey; I'm just going to bask in the glory of you admitting you were wrong." He looks smug as fuck.

"It's the first time since GEP started, I wouldn't say I was wrong per say." I defend.

"Then what would you say." He asks smirking.

"I'd say there's a first for everything," I answer with a grin of my own.

"Uh huh." He responds with a grin.

"Anyway I'm going to head home early, Hannah and Sawyer keep making plans to catch a movie, but it hasn't happened, so I'm going to send them back. I'll have Cooper drive me." I get up straightening my skirt.

"I might be a little late getting home, got a session with Bastille." He groans.

**CHRISTIAN **

I'm covered in sweat, and I really should shower, but my god I'm beat. This is what happens when you workout a handful of times in a year, I feel like a beginner all over again, everything hurts, and worse Bastille went easy on me. I didn't go easy on myself; I needed to get the fucker José Rodriguez out of my head. I was all right till we landed in Seattle and I all I could think about was how that bastard was ready to kill Ana if he couldn't have her. What if I wasn't a wealthy guy with security to monitor his movements, what if I had dismissed his threats as nothing… I am a wealthy guy, and I didn't dismiss his threats and yet I can't stop wondering about the 'what ifs.'

I drag myself to the bedroom, and every bit of pain is forgotten when I find Ana in nothing but droplets of water down her back as she lies face down on the bed looking through her phone.

I quickly strip out of my clothes, "I'm not ignoring you, but I have to send this email." She tells me.

"Okay, baby," I respond crawling above her and planting my body flash on hers.

"Christian… I just stepped out of the shower, and you are covered in sweat."

"Hmm." Pretty much the only thing I can manage right now when she wiggles and my dick rest firmly between her cheeks. "Spread your legs." I groan. Despite her complaining of my sweat she willingly does, I rock myself on her back, my dick enjoying the friction it feels from being firmly rested in between her cheeks.

I lift myself on one forearm and help my dick find the warmth only her pussy can provide. We both groan as I slowly push my way in, she turns her face to the side arching her back giving me access to her rosy pink lips; I drive into her at a fast pace while my tongue explores her mouth till we are both breathless. "Baby you feel so good," I grunt driving in and out of her wet pussy.

I sit up anchoring my knees on either side of her thighs and watch my dick disappear into her sweet, sweet pussy. "Oh, Chris… that's it, just like that… oh, fuck." She groans as I feel her walls tighten around my dick.

"So close." I groan picking up the pace just as she cums, her walls sucking my dick further in and I follow with a loud growl. "Fuck Ana… that was so good." I pant collapsing on the bed.

"Christian get your sweaty ass off the bed." She berates. "Gail just changed those sheets." She complains.

"You weren't complaining about the sheets when my dick was in you," I mumble while trying to get up.

"Well, now your dick isn't in me, get up." She says pushing me with her feet.

"Woman show some compassion," I beg.

"Get up, go shower, and… I will feed you… then give you a massage. How is that for compassion." She giggles as I'm out of the bed faster than my mind can comprehend.

**AUGUST 1****ST**** 2008 **

With the new biometrics system being fitted on the elevators my private one has been opened to everyone, there are three others in the building, but my building manager has made that decision and since she has run it with near perfection since day one I didn't argue. Her decision is soon justified when the doors open to the main floor and what feels like the entire building stream in. Taylor stands directly in front of me while my back is to the wall. By the tenth floor the elevator is near empty, why anyone from the first couple of floors takes the elevator is beyond me. Today is Friday my last day with Ana since Andrea has confirmed she'd be back on Monday, in fact, she wanted to come in today, but I told her to start on Monday. I need one more day to shake the unshakeable Miss. Steele; nothing rattles her cage and believe me I have tried.

"What's he like." Someone asks.

"Don't know, never worked with him or near him, see him a lot, though, and my god he is sex on legs. From what I hear just don't piss him off." Wonder who they are talking about? I don't know everyone who works for me, and the voices do not sound familiar. "Anyway, you'd be wasting your breath. I've only ever seen him pay attention to one person, and frankly I don't blame him. There are a few rumors they are married and why not. I'm gay, and I wouldn't kick her out of bed."

"Still can't wait to meet him."

"Whatever you do, do not try flirting with him you'd only end up annoying the fuck out of him. You do not want Christian Grey annoyed with you, seriously Carter no flirting with the boss." Shit they are talking about me… wait there are rumors I'm married. Fuck if Ana hears about this conversation, she'd be laughing till next month; we'd be back to the gay jokes.

"Taylor under no circumstances does Ana find out about that conversation," I growl in warning before we arrive on the executive floor.

"Yes, sir." He answers with a barely disguised smirk.

"Taylor I'm serious."

"I swear on my honor never to utter a word about that conversation to Miss. Steele." He says looking as serious as ever.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Grey." She says with my coffee; I love her, but I can't wait for Andrea to get back, there is only so much my dick can take.

"Good morning Miss Steele." I greet taking a sip of my coffee, excellent as always. "Miss. Steele, I heard something today… are there rumors I'm married." I ask with a smirk.

"Yes, Mr. Grey I've heard them too." She answers impassively.

"Whom am I rumored to be married to?" I ask.

"That would be me." I spit my coffee all over my keyboard. "Your schedule is relatively free today. You have a meeting with Beverley Annett to assess the intern's first week." She carries on without pause.

"I'm married to you," I mumble, and she rolls her eyes.

"I am the only woman you've been seen with outside of Mia and Grace, hell either you are gay…" she smirks," or you and I are married. Where have you been?" She asks like I should know this already.

I shut my eyes and rub my face trying to compose myself. The idea of being married to Ana is too appealing, and my dick certainly thinks so too because he's throwing a fit just from the notion. When I open my eyes, she's gone. "Miss. Steele, I did not dismiss you." I growl through the intercom, and smile to myself; just maybe I can finally rattle that cage a little.

"Did you need anything else?" She asks with a smirk.

"Yes, my gym clothes needs washing," I say not looking at her.

"Sure Mr. Grey… since you don't have any appointments before lunch would you like me to take care of it now." She asks and I look up from my pretend work, and she's still smirking at me. What the fuck, what does a brother have to do to throw her off.

"No are no fun," I grumble, but she just stands there looking at me. "Do you have to be so serious?" I add giving up.

"No, but watching you all week trying to throw me off is too much fun… sir." I can't help the laughter that leaves me.

"You take the rest of the day off. I just got a mountain of paperwork; I think I can cope." I say chuckling.

"I'll bring you lunch." With that, she leaves. I'm tempted to walk into my bathroom and knock one out. If I don't marry that girl, I will suffer a slow, tortuous death

"Why are we doing this, why can't Kate, she loves shopping," I grumble.

"Clothes shopping, not for furniture, but she is doing some shopping, she has to decorate her room after all." She says with a sigh.

* * *

"God you two are depressing." Mia moans. "You will be living there for the next three years, show some enthusiasm." She adds Ana, and I attempt to grin but it looks more like grimaces. "Useless." She groans.

Our uselessness doesn't improve as the day goes on and in all fairness Mia saved us because left to Ana and me we would have blown it off after buying a mattress, that alone took over an hour, this is why I have a personal shopper, I'm not cut out for this.

Ray built most of the furniture for the apartment, the small and medium size furniture like the bedside chest and desk fit in the elevator but Elliot, Ray and myself carry the rest of the stuff up three flights of stairs. The final substantial item is the couch, and thankfully that fits in the elevator. "Will you make up your mind, my arms are burning," I grunt.

"Okay, here will do." Kate cheers and we finally drop the sofa in the middle of the living room facing the brick exposed walls were Elliot will be setting up the entertainment system.

"Oh, this is comfortable," Ana says collapsing on the couch with Kate while the people who carried it are left standing.

"Do you two plan on helping?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah, yeah coming." Ana retorts not moving.

"Okay, when you are ready we will all go." I groan pushing my way onto the couch.

"The van is open someone could steal our stuff, my clothes." Kate screeches.

"Well, you better get moving then," Elliot responds impassively.

After another two hours the van is empty, Ray has put the beds together. Ana quickly sorts out the kitchen, as she wants to cook tomorrow as a housewarming with all of us here. Mom, dad and Mia are in New York to help Mia settle in for her first year. Elliot is all smiles as he's back in Kate company, particularly since Ray is taking the guest room, I'm sharing Ana's bed not as fun as it sounds for my dick, and Elliot is sharing Kate's and the fact that she suggested it as got him happy as a clam.

"Double bed, I don't have to worry about falling off," Ana says giggling.

"Knowing you, you might just still fall off." I tease.

"Keep it up and you'll find yourself on the floor after I push you off the bed." She threatens much to my amusement.

What are we doing for food? I'm hungry." Elliot bellows.

"Pizza alright with you?" Ana asks.

"Pizza, Chinese, Italian makes no difference, I just want food." He groans.

"Okay, what does everyone want?" I ask.

We end up with pizza and Chinese. "What is the plan for tomorrow?" I ask.

"We are taking a walk around the campus; it's orientation week for the newbies." Ana giggles.

"It is nice not being the new face on campus anymore." Kate adds.

* * *

"Please tell me you are putting something on." She pleads as we get ready for bed.

"Emm… no, I feel more comfortable this way." I reply with a smirk. She grumbles and get's into bed in shorts and a camisole how is that any better from my boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

"What's the biggie, it's not like it's the first time," I say enjoying her discomfort.

"I was too young to know what was under the shorts, and you were a scrawny teen." She retorts waving her hand in the direction of my dick.

"I was never scrawny… what's under my shorts?" I tease.

"Your cock." She says blushing.

"It's okay Ana you are aloud to admire and appreciate this fine specimen," I say with a chuckle. She smirks at me and slowly gets out of the bed, with her back to me takes off her camisole and gets back in bed her back to me.

"We are married after all." She purrs. Yeah, that one backfired on me spectacularly because I'm the one the erection I pray doesn't go anywhere near her when I fall asleep.

"Morning Ray." I greet after a restless nights sleep.

"Hey son, coffee." He asks pouring me a cup. "They will be happy here; the place looks good." He adds.

"Good Morning daddy," Ana says all smiles.

"Okay, what do you want?" Ray asks with a chuckle.

"Nothing… just saying morning." She looks away.

"Uh huh," Ray mutters taking a sip of his coffee.

"Can I get a bookcase?" She blurts out, and I crack up laughing.

"Of course, you want a bookcase; I can't believe I forgot to make you a bookcase," Ray says chuckling. "Sure Annie I'll have one of the guys bring one down this weekend." He adds.

"Thanks, daddy, you are the best." She sticks her tongue out me.

We walk around the campus, and it pretty much looks the same as it did a year ago when Ana and Kate were here for their I.D cards, the same stalls, the same information packs being handed out. "Ray, Ray Steele." Someone shouts.

Ray turns and smiles when he spots a Hispanic man, "José Rodriguez, how long has it been." Ray greets eagerly shaking his hand. There is a boy standing next to him eyeing Ana up like a piece of meat and immediately I don't like him.


	58. Chapter 58

**AUGUST 18****TH**** 2008 **

I glared at him with a fury only my need for Ana made manifest. She has my heart, she's had it from the moment we met and this… boy is staring at her like she's a piece of meat. Despite our years of friendship and with our recent teasing of each other I dare not and will not show her such disrespect and here he is… doesn't even know her name, appalling. "This is José … my boy." Ray gives him a nod.

"You remember my little girl Ana." Ray gloats proudly, who can blame him.

"Last I saw you, you were this beautiful little thing eating your crayons." Ana blushes as we all chuckle. "It's wonderful to see the woman you've become. Is this your first year?"

"No second," Ana responds. "This is Christian, Elliot, and Kate." Ana introduces.

"You are Christian Grey… I thought I recognized you." He boy says with awe in his voice. He's already pissed me off, but I will give him a second chance.

"Yes, I am," I answer. Ana wraps her arms around my biceps and beams at me proudly, and I can't help my responding smile.

"How is Carla?" His question is innocent enough, but it doesn't stop us from flinching.

"It didn't work out," Ray answers coldly.

"Sorry." He says.

"Don't be," Ana snorts, and I try to stifle my laugh, Ray doesn't.

"Well it was nice seeing you again but we have to get going that queue is getting longer by the second." The father says shaking Ray's hand taking a card before walking away, not quickly enough as the boy is back staring at Ana, this time, he sees my warning glare and he quickly averts his eyes.

"I don't like his son." Elliot growls and I chuckle despite feeling the same.

"You don't even know him." Ana defends.

"I saw enough." Elliot retorts. Ana rolls her eyes, sometimes I marvel at her innocence. We all saw the way he was leering at her except for Ana.

"Annie the way he was staring at you was down right inappropriate, especially when he doesn't know you. Hell, it's not right when you know the person." Ray adds.

"He can stare all he wants it's not getting him anywhere." She mumbles angrily much to my pleasure. "So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" She asks.

"I've got a meeting this afternoon with a realtor to look at some properties," Ray informs us.

"A house?" Ana asks surprised.

"No, I'm opening another workshop and store here. In the last two years, we've been making more furniture for customers here, and the number is growing fast. It's prudent to have a store here." He adds.

"So I get to see more of you," Ana says brightly.

"Yes, you do," Ray smiles.

* * *

Later in the evening the rest of us decide to head to a gay bar, but it's frequented by all because of the atmosphere for a few drinks as Elliot and I are leaving tomorrow. I've got a business meeting with a tech company, it's a startup with great potential.

We find it's karaoke night when we arrive at the bar. "Bro…bar," Elliot says pulling me towards the bar. "That boy is here." He tells me.

"Which bo…" I don't finish my sentence when I see him. I watch as he sees Ana and excuses himself from his friends and goes over to our table. We walk back to our table, and he makes no attempt to hide his disappointment at seeing Elliot and myself.

"Mr. Greys." He says smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"You are in my seat." Elliot growls. He looks around and realizes there are only four stools around the table. He gets up but remains standing at our table.

"Elliot… are you going to grace us with a song?" Ana asks looking as innocent as can be.

"Can you sing?" Kate inquires.

"Oh yeah, and he plays the guitar as well." Elliot glares at Ana until he notices the glee in Kate's eyes.

"Will you, nothing hotter than a guy who can play the guitar especially when he doesn't need to," Kate adds, and I shake my head in amusement.

"Bro you are helping." His tone clearly leaves no room for refusal.

"Why not?" I chuckle.

Though it's karaoke we don't use the machine, Elliot grabs the guitar in the corner and quickly tunes it. "What am I helping with?" I ask.

"Jason Mraz… I'm yours."

"Are you?" I ask thoroughly enjoying how flustered he is. He ignores me and starts strumming.

_"Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_Now I'm trying to get back."_

We have the entire bar's attention as Elliot finally gets the attention he wants from Kate, it's a shame because come next weekend he will start talking about who he fucked during the week and he'd be back to square one. There is a thunderous applause when Elliot strums the last note.

Elliot gets off the stage, but I stay as I see a perfect opportunity for revenge. "While I was getting the drinks I noticed the jar there on the bar for the paediatrics ward here at Portland OHSU… and I'd like to help. So tonight any amount of money donated by you guys I will give hundred times that amount." I see the guy behind the bar put down a new jar. "I know most of you are students and don't have much so I will sweeten the pot. Over there is my best friend." I see José's eyes light up when I call Ana my best friend. "She is very single, and I'm sure she will be more than happily go for a date with the highest bidder." Ana's jaw hit the floor as she glares at me, Elliot and Kate are in stitches, they won't be for long. "I see most of you guys emptying out your wallets, but unfortunately, Ana is gay." Elliot lets out his distinctive bark, Ana now looks amused, and José looks crushed, take that asswipe. "Ana, come up here, let the ladies get a good look at you." She looks murderous, but she does as Elliot pushes her off the stool.

"Now the rest of you don't feel left out, we have Miss Katherine Kavanagh, who also happens to be single and is always eager to help a good course, so gentlemen keep those wallets open." Elliot's glee has turned into a brain-melting glare as Kate simply shrugs and joins Ana on the stage. "Elliot Grey my dear and lovely brother is also very single and loves to do his bit for charity so ladies purses out. Last but not the least…" Elliot tries to snatch the mike from me. "But considering there is only one group left I keep a good hold of the mike, he should be happy I didn't offer him up to the gay guys. "Lastly Jose Rodriguez…" Ana, Kate, and Elliot all but lose it when I mention his name. "You men loving guys didn't think I was going to leave you hanging did you. I'll have you know Christian Grey is an equal opportunity employer and man. "José come up here." He surprisingly laughs and joins us on stage I guess because he's now more than likely realized Ana is not gay, and he wants to look good in front of her, it is for charity after all.

"Okay, people we start the bidding with Ana at fifty dollars." Fifty- five… hundred is aggressively thrown my way. One-twenty quickly follows, three hundred and… fifty-four dollars. She gets a few chuckles as she empties her pocket of every change. "Three hundred and change, going once… twice… gone to the lady over there in the blue." I sing.

"Nicely played Mr. Grey," Ana says getting off the stage.

Kate is sold for four hundred figured it will be high, guys easily spend more money when it comes to getting into panties. Elliot as always plays up to the crowd and is sold for three hundred dollars; I'd like to think he learned his lesson during the Coping Together gala so poor girl most certainly hasn't scored as she mouthed to her friend. Jose is sold for hundred and eighty dollars, as much as I tried to bump it up it wasn't happening.

"Bro you should have put yourself up," Elliot says with a smirk aimed at José, who has yet to get back to his friends.

"You should have Christian from what I hear most of your male employees think you are sex on legs." Ana happily informs me. Fucking Taylor, on my honor my ass.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I try to maintain an impassive façade.

"I'm sure you don't." She adds smugly.

"Are you going to ignore your friends all night just standing here." Elliot aims at José.

He looks around, for what I don't know. "You are right, see you around." He mumbles walking away.

"Three jars are already full," Kate informs me.

"I will let this go because it's for charity," Ana says looking at the full jars.

"You tried to get me to take my clothes off, you should be happy I didn't pull the same stunt." I gloat.

"We are even." She growls.

"Of course," I say as we shake on it. I should have known this wasn't the end.

* * *

Ray had left and the guest room was available but neither I or Elliot was prepared to sleep in the guest room, we didn't. Ana had fallen asleep with her legs draped over my lower torso her arm over my chest. I hadn't slept well the night before and this night was proving to be no different, and yet I would continue to subject myself and my dick to this torture.

Things got worse as Ana in her sleep lowered her warm thighs over my dick, I knew if I didn't move it she would wake up from the constant twitching against her legs. I needed to jerk off, not that it would do me any good, I was horny as fuck and what I needed not wanted needed I couldn't have.

I slowly extricated myself from Ana's warm body and made my way to the bathroom. God walking hurt, I stood over the toilet bowl with my hand against the wall and thought of Ana in ways and position that made me feel shame but my need for some release overrode any shame I felt as my hands gripped my dick painfully and stroked with the speed of a man possessed.

I sat on the toilet with the lid down as the shame I was feeling became more prevalent. I was seething at the way Rodriguez had stared at Ana and yet here I was… my thoughts most probably far worse than his. "Christian." Her warm voice calls out. I flushed the toilet and washed my hand. I opened the door, and she sat up and smiled at me. "Get back into bed it's too cold.

"It is." I agreed as I shivered with pleasure when I found myself encased in her warm bed again. All of a sudden, I find myself looking forward to the trip to China. I needed a break and distance from her, or else I was likely to do something stupid. If I tell Ana how I feel right now, her body would be under me as I drove into her over and over again and that would be the very reason for telling her, and I won't do that. I will tell her when we are both ready for the next step. GEH is my main focus right now, studying, and the internship is hers at the moment, neither one of us is ready for the next step. My constant need for her warm body will stay just that, a need.

**MAY 4****TH**** 2012 **

I find myself staring at her as though I'm not quite sure who she is. I wasn't aware we had massage oils, but we do, and she put it to great use last night. I lay on my front as she rubbed my burning shoulders and back, I could feel myself drifting off, that was until I heard, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Grey." Yeah that woke me up, and then she turned me around, took one leg and then another onto her shoulder and massaged my thighs till they felt like jelly, she had great strength in that little body of hers.

To my surprise she took my dick in her hand, her grip was near on painful, but the strokes had my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I was seconds away from cuming when she let go of my pole of a dick and continued to massage my torso and up to my shoulders and top of my biceps.

My dick was in pain, I was desperate to cum, desperate to blow my load and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore she sunk into me slowly. I really should feel some shame for spectacularly ejaculating before my entire dick was encased in her warmth but fuck it I didn't. It felt so good to release some of the pressure in my balls. It made no difference to her, she tightened and released her core till my dick was bouncing around her walls. "Now it's my turn, Mr. Grey." She moaned, and she wasn't kidding. She bounced on my dick for the next hour, before she rolled onto her back legs on my shoulder and demanded I fuck her hard cuming more times than I cared to count. When I finally did cum again, my semen poured out of her rendering us sticky messes, not that we weren't already.

"You are staring." She says bringing me back to the here and now.

"What are your plans for today?" I ask clearing my throat.

"Is that what you really want to ask." She says with a smirk. "It's not the first time I've felt the need to live on your cock for hours on end, and it's not going to be the last time." She drawls eyeing me up like a piece of meat.

She's right it's not the first time, the first time she left my dick feeling this sore was when Alex first showed up, and I was told I was giving her an orgasm to end all orgasms and then there was that Williams woman. Honestly, I don't know why I'm always shocked when this happens it's not like I haven't had my way with her till she begs she can't take anymore. Am I acting this way because I don't expect it from her, rather condescending on my part if I do say so myself. She's my wife, last I checked even the bible says my body belongs to her and hers to me, so if she wants to play hide the submarine with me all night long it's her right… except I can't help feel I'm missing something, was she trying to tell me something?

"You are right Mrs. Grey you can live on my dick anytime you want." I purr.

"And you on mine." She responds with a smirk.

"On yours… when did you get a dick?" I joke.

"You know what I mean." She says with a giggle.

* * *

"Bro…" Elliot shouts storming into my office like he owns it. "I'm hungry let's go for lunch."

"I take it a burger joint." I tease getting my jacket from the back of the chair; Ana is having lunch with my mom, so I'm free.

"Actually, I could murder a steak." He says smacking his lips together.

"Yeah, I can do that." We walk to the elevator. "Hey E… can we order in. I need to talk to you." He nods quickly seeing the look on my face. "Andrea…"

"Yes, Mr. Grey steak with all the trimmings." She says completing my sentence.

"Thank you, Andrea," I say with a smile.

"Okay, what's got you so worked up?" He asks the moment I close my office door.

"Last night Ana… I don't know why I feel this way it's not like it's the first time…"

" Slow your roll bro, what are you talking about?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Sex with Ana, don't freak out I need to talk to somebody… I can't exactly go to mom or dad."

"I'm all ears." He says shifting in his chair.

"I mean after Alex, I knew there was the reason behind the… José." And finally, last night makes sense.

"Despite the nonsensical shit you just threw at me, I get you. Ana took charge last night and you at first thought there was no reason behind it, and now you realize it was because of the nutcase." He says and I look at him a little surprised.

"You wound me, you forget I beat you comprehensively at Scrabble. Meaning I'm good with words if you didn't get the reference." He looks smug as fuck.

"Yeah I got that." I didn't. "I was seething about the whole situation with the asshole, and I didn't want to drag Ana into it. The girl can't stand to even hear his name." I groan.

"Rightly so." He says with a nod.

"Strangely I sometimes forget she knows me well… now that I know the reason behind last night I've got to say it worked." I laugh.

"Christian… Ana took charge in the bedroom last night, and you feel comfortable with it because there was a reason behind it. What if there wasn't one?" He asks looking a little angry. Oh, shit he thinks I'm having a chauvinistic moment.

"No that's not it, at first I thought it was which was strange because it's not the first time, but quickly worked out it wasn't, then I thought something was going on with her, and I was missing whatever it was. Dude I pride myself on knowing Ana, the thought that something was wrong, and I didn't know bothered me." I explain.

"Okay that's so much better." He sighs with relief.

"This is Ana we are talking about, you actually think she will take any sort of I'm the man you are the woman crap from me. I tried that shit once it backfired spectacularly; the security team spent weeks laughing every time they saw me."

"What happened?" He asks smirking.

"Not telling." I scowl.

"Bro sometimes sex says it better than every word in the dictionary can. When Alex claimed we were having an affair as part of the whole kidnapping thing, I remember thinking what if Kate actually believes it. Somewhere deep down I knew she didn't, but then another part was like, look at your history, I mean her claim isn't all that out there. I said nothing to Kate but somehow she knew precisely what I was thinking but said nothing. It was the day before I was I going to pop the question when we learned about it. My lawyer called to tell me it was all over but informed me about the affair part as well, Kate heard the whole thing. For the entire day, I was questioning asking her to marry me because I was expecting no but that evening was by far, and I mean by far the best sex of my life, she took control and left me a shivering mess on the bed. Nothing was said, but we both knew I had my answer." He says just as our food arrives.

"Bro after 14 years you now choose to moan about it."

"I'm not moaning just saying." I defend.

"Well let me just say, it works both ways you have her just as wrapped around your finger." He chuckles and I can't help smiling. "The girl has had you wrapped around her pinkie since day one. Hell, mom and dad haven't exactly helped; you all spoil that girl rotten. I'm the only one keeping her on her toes, even then when she turns those big blues on me I cave." I laugh out loud at that. "It would have been a problem if she was trampling all over you in every aspect of your life, here you are the boss, master of the universe, at home she's the boss. Women run the home, look at mom and dad. I walk in here without knocking or checking if you are busy, Ana doesn't, despite you telling her she's always welcome she still checks with Andrea before coming in here." He adds.

"She knocks for other reasons," I mumble, and we both lose it laughing. "As she puts it she couldn't handle another shower incident." I add still laughing.

* * *

"Hey, baby." I find her in the library.

"Hey." She says putting her book down.

"How you can read a book multiple times is beyond me." I shrug.

"It's even better the second time round when you know what is coming." She replies with a smirk. "Are you okay?" Why would she ask that?

"I'm all right," I answer questioning.

"You seemed a little out of sorts this morning." Like I've been saying she knows me well.

"Yeah…" I mumble sheepishly. "I figured it out by lunch time… thank you." I add with a smile.

"I know seeing him affected you, I can't even begin to imagine how I would feel if I were in your shoes. Sometimes sex says it better than words." She smirks.

"Elliot told me the same thing."

"I hoped he would." She says smugly.

"You sent him." The rat. "The smug fuck, I could barely say what I wanted to say, but he got it and gave me all this lip about how good he is with words… the fuck he is, he knew what I wanted to say before I said it." She giggles.

"You needed to talk about it." She shrugs.

"I did, thank you, baby." I lean forward for a kiss, but the moment she runs her fingers through my hair, I know she wants more. "What do you want, baby?" I ask teasingly.

"Christian I need you." Oh, it's a need.

"And your dutiful husband shall see to your needs," I growl trailing kisses down her neck.


	59. Chapter 59

**AUGUST 20****TH**** 2008**

**ANA **

"Why are you looking so sad, where is moneybags?" Kate asks.

"In the shower. "I sound as I feel. "I've fallen for my best friend." I tell her, I have to tell her I need to talk to someone or else I'm going to lose it.

"Oh Ana." She laments.

"The timing couldn't be worse, I've got the next three years here, while GEH takes up all his time. Even if he felt the same this will not work." The timing couldn't be worse. I thought I had a handle on my feeling for him but it's getting worse and spending the last two nights in the same bed was pure torture.

"He will make time for you if he knew."

"I can't, I don't think we will make it if we started something now." I'd rather have our friendship than nothing at all.

"Your time will come, believe that Steele." She says confidently.

"I do Kate, that what's gets me through the day." I groan.

"Ana when did this start?"

"Over a year." She looks surprised.

"A year… wow you did a good job hiding it because I did not see this coming."

"She what coming." Elliot asks stepping out in his boxers and nothing else.

"E I will leave without you if you're not ready in ten." Christian says coming out dressed in a suit, jacket hanging over his arm.

"What about breakfast?" He moans.

"It's few minutes to noon we had breakfast hours ago." Christian retorts. "Any chance I can get you to come to Seattle next weekend?" Christian asks giving me the puppy dog look.

"Why?" Not that I need a reason.

"Got a business dinner, and he's bringing his wife and daughter and I really need you…"

"For all you know the daughter might just turn out to be perfect." Elliot says interrupting.

"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it." Christian angrily retorts. "What do you say, please Ana?" He goes from angry to charming in a nanosecond.

"How can I say no when you look this adorable?" I giggle.

"You are the best." He says planting a kiss on my forehead. "E lets go." He shouts as he walks out the door.

Kate comes to sit next to my and puts her arm around my shoulder. "He doesn't date, not remotely and he always wants to be seen with you. Turns into a beast when guys get too close for comfort, and the one date he set up during a charity auction is with a girl. Christian might just feel the same way about you." Kate surmises.

"I'd give my right hand for it to be true." I lament.

"Not needed, every bone in my body tells me he's in love with you." She says with conviction, I really wish I could believe it. Little did I know in a few weeks Kate will be proved right.

**CHRISTIAN **

My mood is fast plummeting as the distance between myself and Ana grows, the closer we get to Seattle the angrier I feel, and was certainly not in the mood to be toyed with. The only thing keeping me from a complete melt down was my meeting with the guys from the tech company, it's a startup with great prospects and I'm eager to invest, except their company isn't worth as much as they believe. They barely broke even this financial year and they think they are worth three quarters of a million dollars. My offer is certainly going to bring that amount down significantly.

"Good morning gentlemen." I greet with a smile.

"Good morning, it's a pleasure to be here Mr. Grey." The young CEO is all smiles.

"You've had a chance to go through my offer, what do you think." I say and they look at each other.

"We have Mr. Grey… emm a Silicon Valley company has made us a better offer so we…"

"If that's the case gentlemen then I guess we are done, good luck with your future endeavors." I get up button my jacket and walk out of the conference room while they all stare slack jawed as panic quickly begins to set in. I hate being lied to especially in business; they don't have an offer from anyone. If my offer was not adequate that is what negotiations are there for, I went into that meeting fully prepared to negotiate. I don't have time for their bullshit.

"Mr. Grey the CEO comes running out of the conference room tail between his legs. "Mr. Grey we will happily work with you… can we talk about the percentage you want." This is what he should have said in the first place.

"That's a shame because I no longer have any interest in working with you." With that I slam my office door.

After lunch I meet with Roz and the security team to go over our plans for China. I'm spending two days in Shanghai and then we will be flying to Wuhan in the Hubei Province for what I hope will be three days and nothing more. Roz has arranged a meeting with another electronics contract manufacturing company, their record isn't squeaky clean but I'd be concerned if it was. They are barely drumming up business and will be bankrupt in under a year unless they land a huge contract that is what makes them perfect. With them hanging by a thread they will lick my shoes clean to please me. "Your grandfather's contacts have confirmed what we already know. The machines are running an extra 5 hours each day. The extra components being produced we found out is being sold to the mob. They are not going to be happy when we put a stop to it." Welsh informs me.

"So what's the plan?" I groan.

"Huang, the operational manager I believe is the one selling to the mob, we can't have him going to them and putting the blame on you. We need to have him believe that we are capable of letting everyone know that this fuck up is all down to him." Welsh adds.

"And how do we do that?"

"Still working on that." I don't like the sound of that. "Travel arrangements." I ask.

"We are taking a private jet due to our size it's more feasible and in case of any security risk we can leave when we want to. Andrea booked us into the Four Seasons in Shanghai and the Shangri-La in Wuhan." Taylor confirms.

"Good, Welsh I need a plan to handle Huang before we land." I finish.

"Oh Taylor." I call as they leave my office. "You gave me your word, in fact on your honor that you weren't going to repeat the conversation you heard in the elevator to Ana." I growl.

"And I didn't sir." He says trying to hide his smirk. "You didn't say I couldn't tell anyone else." He adds smugly.

"Who did you tell then?" I ask.

"I gave my word." He responds.

"Get out." I groan. I hear his laughter as the door closes.

* * *

The parentals are feeling a little melancholy, as the home is empty of children so Elliot and I are going to the house for dinner with them, hopefully cheer them up a bit. Mia's loud and vivacious character made the house feel alive. "God this house feels so big." Mom mumbles. There was a time I didn't think it was big enough; the only safe place was my room.

"You won't feel that way come thanksgiving." I console her.

"That's probably true." She says with a smile.

"So are the girls settled?" Dad asks.

"Yep, it will be nice to stay in a home when I visit." I answer.

"I really hope Mia will be that lucky with her roommate." Mom confesses.

"Yeah Kate and Ana will be fine, as long as that José stays away." Elliot growls.

"I doubt it, he has got his eye firmly set on Ana and he's going to use his father's friendship with Ray to worm his way in." I grumble.

"Oh this is the boy Ray was talking about yesterday, yeah he doesn't like the boy either." Dad says chuckling.

"He can worm his way in all he wants. Ana knows her mind, and he's soon going to learn that. She may appear innocent but she's no pushover." Mom says admiringly.

**MAY 7****TH**** 2012 **

"Oh god… oh fuck… yes." She moans loudly. I have her on all fours, dick in ass, fingers in pussy, thumb applying pressure to her clit. "Oh… I'm cuming… I'm cuming. She mewls sounding heavily out of breath.

"Fuck Ana." I roar as her ass squeezes the life out of my dick. "Oh… god." I pant trying to get my breath back. With a monumental effort I climb out of bed into the shower. "Baby you coming." I call.

"I just did." Is her giggling reply as she gingerly walks into the bathroom.

"Was I too rough?" I ask worried. She gives me a questioning look.

"Oh no, my legs feel like jelly." She quickly answers when she realizes what I mean.

"Good." I sigh with a smile.

"Christian this is me we are talking about, if you were hurting me you'd know about it." She tells me getting on her tiptoes to give me a kiss.

She gets under the shower and wets her hair; I grab the shampoo squeezing a small amount directly onto her hair. "Your alma mater wants me to give the commencement speech again this year." I tell her as I massage her hair.

"Is it that time of the year already?" She moans.

"Yeah, it's in a couple of weeks." I say and she flinches. "What is it?" I ask.

"Time really does fly when you are having fun." She mumbles.

"It does." I concur pushing down the temptation to ask why she really flinched.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." She murmurs looking a little lost as she turns to look at me.

"I'm sure Hannah will remind you, whatever it is." I assure her. She grabs the washcloth and starts running it over my chest down my torso and over my dick and I let out a little growl. "Keep it up and we are going to be very late for work." I groan. She ignores me and wraps her hand round my dick.

Welch is in the lobby waiting for us when we arrive, his perturbed look tells me my day is about to take a downward turn. "Welch." I greet with a sigh.

"How bad is it?" Ana asks as we walk to the elevator.

"I'm afraid it's about as bad as it gets." He says looking rather frustrated. The ride to my floor takes an eternity and it has nothing to do with Tripton, something has got Ana on edge and she's not ready… or willing to talk about it.

"Andrea hold everything until further notice." I bark before I'm fully out of the elevator.

"James Tripton didn't exist until 3 years ago, whoever that man is James Tripton is an identity he acquired, it's a very good job, hell I wouldn't have uncovered it if I had run a standard background check. I only did because I dug and I dug deep, called in a few favors. I checked with contacts in law enforcement and intelligence agencies because this kind of identity scrub and manipulation usually has their signature all over it, but he's not under any kind of witness protection program or anything of the sort." Ana deflates besides me; I think she was hoping that would be the case, so was I.

"Who is he then?" I ask.

"I don't know his previous identity has been scrubbed of the face of the earth. When we tried to get his picture of our security cameras he had made a point to hide his face from all our cameras, I managed to get his picture in the end from the street camera. His face is not on any database; yes he did a good job hiding his face in this building, but if he really spent the recent years in London or lived there his face would appear on camera. The United Kingdom is the most heavily monitored country in the world. It's virtually impossible to hide your face there. And yet he showed his face to staff, he has no problem with people seeing his face. What he doesn't want is to appear on any monitoring system, if I'm being honest I don't understand the logic behind it." He finally sits down and looks at Ana. "Mrs. Grey how did you…"

"Well I thought I got him from under Harper Collins nose but now I'm thinking that may not have been the case."

"The sleeve jacket on most books contains the information on authors and a picture unless they are usually already established and write another book under a pen name. That is not the case here and that in it's self is not concrete evidence of him trying to hide his identity but couple that with the fact that there is no picture of James Tripton on any of his web pages and worse no one at Harper Collis ever met the man. My contact also said that at the time his first book was published there was rumors the work wasn't his."

"Ana did you contact him or did he?" I ask.

"He did, it was a mass email sent to various Houses and we got him, I thought I was lucky to have landed him…" She sounds angry.

"The man went to great lengths to keep his identity concealed and yet he showed up here to meet with you when his former publisher didn't get that chance especially odd when it's your first book." Welsh extrapolates and Ana nods agreeing.

"So whatever it is he truly wants Ana is involved." I groan. "Get rid of one fucker another quickly takes his place." I'm seething.

"Whoever James Tripton is, he is I now believe the rapist in the book." Welch utter with conviction and it sends a shiver down my spine. "Next action is to find out who he really is." He adds.

"How do we do that?" Ana asks.

"If you are going to suggest another meeting with Ana forget it, it's her he wants or something from her." I growl.

"No sir I have someone following him, by the end of business today we will have DNA and fingerprints." Welch smiles and Ana and I can't help but do the same.

"Excellent plan, what do we know about him?" I ask.

"If the background information is true then he was born in Tacoma, parents were fairly well off and he is a year or two older than Mrs. Grey. But I wouldn't put much credence into that information, right now I'm going with the theory we know nothing about the man."

"I'm going to call him and tell him we have decided not to publish the book." Ana mumbles with clear fury. "I've been played and I hate it." She adds.

"Mrs. Grey this man has clearly gone through a lot to get close to you, if you tell him you are no longer interested in publishing his book, he will either move up his plan or worse disappear and come back later when we least expect. Right now with him thinking the book is still a go, he will remain in Seattle and in plain sight. How long does it take from first reading the manuscript to publishing?" Welch questions.

"Months, with this we were looking at September for the book to hit the shelves and then there is at least another month of promotions." Ana answers.

"Whatever his plan, he believes he has time and while he thinks that it's only good for us." He says and I glare at him.

"You don't expect Ana to continue to work with this man." I growl.

"No sir, we will know who he is in a few days." He answers.

"A few days." I groan.

"We have to get DNA and then see if it's in the system for a match, fingerprints if we get it we will know who he is by the end of business today, but fingerprints can easily be disguised or even burnt off." He says and Ana flinches.

"Thank you Welch." Ana sounds angrier than anything else.

I prefer Ana angry rather than scared, but whomever this guy really is he going to rue the day he made my wife a target.

* * *

Ana has a lunch appointment so I call Claude, I need to work off this… whatever it is I'm feeling, anger is the only emotion I can name, the rest I'd either take it out on Claude or he will beat it out of me. "SIR, MR. GREY." Welch shouts down the corridor as I walk to the gym. "Sir, he's had plastic surgery." He pants.

"What?"

"Tripton, he showed his face because he's had plastic surgery. Mrs. Grey called me and told me about the scaring by his ear. She said she just read an article and pictures of the scaring she saw matched Tripton's. We just checked the images we have, we may not have seen his face on our cameras but the scars by his ear is as clear as daylight." Son of a bitch.

"That makes a lot of sense… but what does that mean?" I murmur. "He is the rapist, that event that changed him was his first rape. Did the family move because he was caught or there was suspicion." I add answering my own question.

"I agree with you…" he's interrupted by his phone, and he smiles. "We have DNA, unfortunately no fingerprint." He says rapidly texting on his phone.

"When can we get a result?" I ask finally feeling like we are a step ahead of Tripton.

"48 hours I'm afraid." I nod. "One more thing sir, whoever he hired to help with his new identity has yet to match Tripton's new face to the new identity. I believe he hid it from the security cameras knowing that if we were to check nothing would come up, no passports and for someone who has lived outside the country that is odd, no form of Identification whatsoever. That surgery is months old, he took a gamble coming here knowing that by the time it comes to signing his contract and we did our due diligence he would have had everything in place, unfortunately for him Mrs. Grey's suspicions has fouled those plans and he doesn't know it yet." Welch says with a devilish smile.

"That is why no one at Harper Collins met him, he had his old face." I surmise. "He thought he had time because the contracts would take time. That why he felt brave enough to show his face." I add.

"I was searching for his old identity with his new face…"

"That why you found nothing." I finish.

"Precisely, this guy is not as clever as I thought. Dig enough and you'll find holes everywhere. The email he sent Mrs. Grey was generated right here in Seattle, he simple manipulated the IP address to make it appear as though it was from London, and it was only sent to GEP. If you read the other email addresses carefully enough you will find a mistake in each one meaning it all bounced." He says with a smile. "He's on the system that much I'm sure off. In 48 hours he will be in police custody."

When I get home Ana is sitting up on the kitchen island. "Mrs. Grey… odd place to sit." I joke, she smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. "In two days we will know who he is. That plastic surgery tells me that at some point he became a real viable suspect in a rape and is most likely in the system. Nice catch by the way."

"I'm not remotely concerned about Tripton or whoever he is." She murmurs looking at me with a little trepidation.

"Ana what is it?" I sound calmer than I feel.

"I'm pregnant."


	60. Chapter 60

**MAY 7****TH**** 2012**

**ANA**

"Your alma mater wants me to give the commencement speech again this year." He tells me as he massages my hair.

"Is it that time of the year already?" I moan from the feel of his fingers in my hair.

"Yeah, it's in a couple of weeks." What! I flinch when I realize the date, I missed my period… how in god's name did I not realize I missed my period I haven't missed it since… since forever, it has always been on the first of the month, Kate used to joke about it all the time.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Time really does fly when you are having fun." I mumble my insides twisting with dread, we haven't walked about kids not remotely… does he even want kids.

"It does." He wants to say more but doesn't.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." I murmur more to distract him but I fail when I notice his look.

"I'm sure Hannah will remind you, whatever it is." He assures me. I grab the washcloth and starts running it over his chest down his six pack and over his cock, he lets out a low growl. "Keep it up and we are going to be very late for work." He groans, but I ignore him and wrap my hands with the washcloth around his dick.

Stop panicking and focus, it's not confirmed yet, it's fifty fifty at the moment. What I need is confirmation, for all I know my period is just late and yet every fiber of my being says I'm pregnant.

We get to GEH and my plan to run to my office and call Dr Green's office is put on hold when I see the look on Welsh's face. Oh how fucking wonderful just what I need.

Getting back to my office I'm seething with anger, what am I his next target, if that's his is plan good luck to him; he's going to need it, asshole. "Hello Dr Greens office."

"Oh hello…" I answer distracted. "This is Ana Grey is there any chance I can get an appointment today." I ask keeping my fingers crossed.

"Give me a sec."At least I don't have to worry about having to explain why I'm visiting her office to Sawyer since I went for the shot before the wedding; it was to be a regular visit. "Mrs. Grey the only available time is lunchtime at one." She says apologetically, why I don't know.

"No it's fine, I'll take it" I sigh with relief.

When I arrive at Dr. Green's I sit and wait in her near empty waiting room and pick up a Cosmo magazine, I avoid the pregnancy ones. Flicking through the pages something catches my eye and I realize I saw the very same scar lines by Tripton's ear. Son of a bitch has had plastic surgery. I call Welsh and tell him my suspicions on the way home he calls me back and tells me he believes I'm right as it goes to explain why Tripton will all of sudden show his face. Whatever he wants he just made his first and I strongly believe last mistake.

Frankly I can't worry about Tripton right now, Dr. Green confirmed the existence of hCG in my urine, therefore confirmation of pregnancy but it's far too early for an ultrasound. I'm most likely three weeks into my pregnancy as this is my first missed period and you start ovulating 12 to 14 days before your period. I don't know how I feel about the pregnancy… especially when I don't know how Christian will react. We never once talked about kids; even growing up it was not a subject that ever came up. But I want kids, deep down I know I'm happy…I'm ecstatic and let out a little squeal. I see Sawyer's raised eyebrows in the mirror.

* * *

"Mrs Grey… odd place to sit." He jokes. I try to smile but I don't feel it. "In two days we will know who he is. That plastic surgery tells me at some point he became a real viable suspect in a rape and is most likely in the system. Nice catch by the way." He says thinking my look of trepidation is down to Tripton.

"I'm not remotely concerned about Tripton or whoever he is." I tell him praying my marriage is still a happy one in the next minute.

"Ana what is it?" He asks calmly but I know him, and he's worried.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out. He looks stunned for a moment. "Christian I'm pregna…" I'm cut off by the noise… sound or whatever it was that left my husbands lips, before I can comprehend what it was I am off the island and being twirled about as he whoops like a demented baboon.

"Ana…" he lets out breathlessly. "Seriously… I mean you are… how sure are you?" He finally manages to ask.

"Dr. Green sure." I respond, a smile finally breaking out on my face.

"OH MY GOD.' He shouts, claps his hands together and lets out another sound. "We are going to have a baby, I'm going to be a father." He giggles and I can't help but join in.

"Yep, you and me… parents." I say in awe.

"Oh Ana." The reverence in voice floors me. "You continue to make me the happiest man alive… just when I think I've peaked you show me knew heights." His voice is thick with unshed tears. I can't hold mine back and let it out. "Oh baby…"

"Happy tears… to think I was terrified of how you will react." I tell him.

"Oh shit, my mom is going to kill me…" he utters. "She warned me to talk to you about it, I was just too chicken to bring it up." I giggle.

"You, chicken?" I question.

"I was afraid you'd say not for a few years." He confesses.

"Afraid uh." I groan at the thought of his fear taking over again.

"I know, I know, I promise this is the last time." He begs with his hands clasped together. "We have to tell our family." He says getting his phone out.

"Christian it's too early, I'm three weeks pregnant." He looks at me in awe.

"The little one is only three weeks, he's probably not a bean size yet.

"He." I ask.

"Well I can't call him or her it. I don't care if it's a boy or girl as long as he comes out with no problems I will be an ecstatic father. Ana, baby, love." I smile knowing where he's going.

"Okay call them, come Sunday one look at you and they will know." I tell him laughing. He doesn't call instead he sends a text. I see Gail Taylor and Sawyer by the security office smiling. "I take it you heard." With that Gail rushes in and gives me a hug.

"Congratulation you two." She sings.

"I will get to work on getting the little one a CPO." Taylor says with all seriousness.

"We have to get you a female CPO as well." Sawyer adds.

"We've got time guys." I say chuckling

"No he's right we need to decide early and get them ready." Christian cuts in. "When the press find out it will be chaos we need to prepare." Hell he looks happy talking about security measures.

Out of the blue he whoops again and does a somersault, he actually does a somersault with his frame and height I didn't think he was capable. "Did you just…"

"I'm happy sue me." He says making us laugh.

I decide to get changed and shower before the family arrives. Gail is making dinner happily for the family about to invade our home. Naturally Christian tries to get into the shower with me. "Hell no, we are expecting family any minute. This is just a shower if you get in here." I warn.

"I'll wait for you to finish then, because I won't be able to keep my hands to myself especially with you pregnant." The moment he says pregnant his face breaks into a mile wide grin so does mine.

We are sat in the living room; we hear them before the elevator announces their presence. "Bro you better have a goo…" Elliot is silenced by the look on his brother's face. "Okay it's good news at least." He adds.

"Come on sit down… we have news." Christian says barely containing his excitement. "Ana and I are expecting a…" Yeah… he didn't finish.

"WHAT! Seriously…" Grace bolts out the couch hugging me for dear life.

"Yes we found out today." I answer as the rest join in. Mia and Kate would tie for gold if squealing was an Olympic sport.

"Steele congratulations, you will make a great mother." Kate says still squealing.

"I'm going to be an aunt. I am going to spoil that kid rotten." Oh god.

"Damn not shooting blanks after all." If you don't know who that is I don't know what to tell you.

"No I'm not." Christian responds proudly.

"Congratulations you two." Ray says his eyes glistening getting up to give me a hug followed by Abigail.

"Welcome to parenthood." She adds.

"We are going to be grandparents." Carrick says clapping his hands together. "I would like to volunteer myself for babysitting duties." He adds.

"Oh yes." Grace says. "You should make an appointment with Dr. Green see how far along you are." She adds.

"She's three weeks Dr. Green already confirmed it earlier today." Christian says smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you already have symptoms?" The doctor in Grace rears its head.

"I missed my period I only realized this morning in the shower." Christian gives me look.

"So that's what that was about… you flinched at the date." He says as realization dawns. "Ana you could have told me I would have come with you." He adds sadly.

"I really didn't know how you'd fee…" I stop short but when I remember Grace will rip him a new one for not talking to me.

"You didn't have the conversation did you?" Grace seethes.

"I know mom." He says sheepishly. "I just didn't want to hear no." He adds making it worse.

"I also told you to stop making decisions for Ana." She barks fuming.

"Okay, okay… it's done it's over, there is no point in hashing that out now. We are going to be grandparents." Ray says calming Grace down, who smiles wildly at the thought of being a grandparent.

Dad held Abigail tighter to him as they both beamed at me, watching them made me think of Carla wishing she was more like Abigail and Grace. I only found out a few hours ago of my pregnancy and yet I know I will never abandon my child not for all the diamonds in this world, I will not put my child through what Carla put me through, damn near destroyed my life for a pedophile's money.

Christian checks his phone. Grandpa and ma can't make it, we'll tell them on Sunday." He says putting his phone away.

"Bro, you look happy." Elliot teases.

"You have no idea." He responds chuckling. "Hell I got a little carried away." He adds. Gail who is about to put a tray of drinks down nearly drops it.

"A little, you did a somersault." She says making Christian blush.

"Okay I got really carried away." He admits.

**CHRISTIAN**

I jump onto the bed like a child, my happiness cannot be contained nor can it be expressed by a smile no matter how wide it is. I thought I was hearing things when she said she was pregnant but then she started again and the only way my body knew to react was to let out some kind of scream. I am going to be a father to a little Ana and me. "You are staring." She says smiling.

"I can't help it, god baby I didn't think this level of happiness was possible."

"I know how you feel, I did my squealing in the car on the way home. Sawyer thought I was losing my mind." She tells me laughing.

"I'm sorry that I let you think I would be anything another than happy with this news." I apologize.

"Christian, no need to apologize. I will admit I was worried simply because we never discussed it, and I'm to blame as well. I didn't talk about it either." Her fingers work their way into my hair.

"Oh another piece of good news, Elliot says we can come by and look at the house, there's been a few delays but he's done." I murmur paying more attention to the feel of her fingers in my hair.

"Okay, can we do that tomorrow?" She purrs.

"Huh uh… I can't wait till you start showing." I growl before taking her bottom lip into my mouth sucking on it gently.

**AUGUST 22****ND**** 2008 **

"Steele he will call when he arrives, after how many hours in the air let the man take a shower." I know Kate is right but I can't relax until I hear from Christian, I have a really bad feeling about this trip. "Ana… can I ask you something and you can tell me to mind my own business if you want?" I stop pacing and stare at her.

"Okay." I tentatively let out.

"You've never once mentioned your mom and when Ray's friend asked about her you all flinched.

"She left when I was 8… she left long before that but her body was still around. She made everyone around her miserable… I spent all my time at the Grey's when I met Christian and Ray was holed up in his workshop… not long after that she made it clear she was leaving, Ray had already filed for a divorce. In an afternoon it was all over." It's all I'm willing or want to say at the moment; I really don't want Carla in my head right now.

"And you haven't seen her since." She really is a journalist in the making.

"No and I pray it stays that way. I didn't miss out on anything I had Grace."

"Yeah Elliot told me you got away with murder when it came to Grace and Carrick." She smirks.

"Yeah and he encouraged it more than anyone." I laugh. "What about you and Elliot." I ask, in fact I've dying to know.

"I like him… I really do but if I sleep with Elliot right now… that's all it will be." I wish I could say she was wrong but she isn't. "You are so lucky, Christian is blind to the female population, I bet you more women would throw themselves at him given half the chance." She adds.

"I still don't think it's me he wants."

"Who then, what another woman have you seen him with?" Good question. "Does explain why you don't give any guy the time of day, I mean who is ever going to match Christian Grey. As Elliot put it if you want to know about Christian ask Ana." She adds.

"Do you two talk about anything else?" I ask.

"No if we talk about us, he might just figure out I like him and I really cannot concede that advantage." Before I can reply my phone goes.

**CHRISTIAN**

"And how is my favorite girl." I tease.

"I should be asking how you are." She says with a sigh.

"It was a long flight but we are here and I'm in bed. I 've got to attend some function tonight. It's a chance to meet their Minister of Interior Liao Liou-yi. Hopefully being pictured with the guy will give me an advantage." I'm boring myself talking about this. "What are you up to?"

"Waiting for you to call." Well that was… honest.

"I'm well Miss Steele just tired."

"You rest I'm just glad you made it there in one piece, call me after your dinner if you are not too tired."

"I will, get some sleep it must be what midnight there." I yawn. "I should take my own advice. Good night Ana."

"Goodnight Christian." She sighs.

* * *

"For the past 6 months each employee worked 50 hours a week… that's 200 hours a month. With me so far." He nods despite looking pissed off. "The production line at its optimum working capacity produces 128 parts an hour, at 10 hours that's 1280 parts. We have four lines at the end of the working day you produce in over 5000 parts for various circuitries. Am I wrong?"

"No Mr Grey." He grits out. I'm beginning to think he doesn't like me. "I don't understand Mr Grey the numbers we sent you match what you've just read out." His arrogance is beginning to show.

"Yes that's right… now if the employees were working 15 hours a day…" His eyes widen momentarily.

"Employees work 10 hours a day." He says looking me dead in the eye.

"No they don't, the place is monitored. In the last month you've had the employees working an additional 5 hours. So… where are my parts." I say my anger beginning to show.

"Things are done a certain way here in China, it is not costing you anything so it will be wise to let it go. Look the other way and stop asking questions is my suggestion to you. As for the cameras I suggest you remove them." His arrogance is surprising.

"How about this… why don't take your suggestion and shove it up your ass." He goes to stand up. "Do yourself a favor and sit the fuck down. There are no cameras here… in fact you've just volunteered the information willing." He looks confused. "It wouldn't surprise me at all when your mob friends hear that you came to me telling me about the pressure they are putting ton you to steal from me, in fact you have been very fort coming and cooperative with the authorities." I add nonchalantly.

"Are you trying to get me and my family killed? Do you know who you are dealing with?" He shouts.

"I'm dealing with you, who you are dealing with apart from me is your problem not mine." I feel calm despite the gravity of the situation.

"Mr Grey don't do this." He begs.

I didn't do anything you did." I reply impassively.

"What do you want?" He asks with his head bowed in acceptance. I blow out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I have decided not to renew my contract with your bosses. The contract was for 6 months and that's that." His head shoots up and he looks wide-eyed.

"Is that it?" He asks surprised.

"Yes that's it… and that's the message you will send to your mob friends. It has nothing to do with you or me, I'm just not happy with your bosses and it was mutual decision." He nods.

"I will clear out my office." Welch smiles triumphantly in the corner.

I know the man was stealing from me but I hated threatening his family, it's not their fault he's a greedy asshole selling parts to the mob. If he took money from them for their sake I hope he hasn't spent it. But at the same time I couldn't have him going to the mob and telling them I have put an end to the parts they paid for. The counterfeit market in China is worth approximately 550 billion dollars. I can't really blame the mod for wanting a piece of that market.

I make a quick phone call to my new operations manager and set everything up, in an hour they will be taking over and I can get out of here and back home.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think.


	61. Chapter 61

**AUGUST 26****TH**** 2008 **

I was relaxed on the drive back to the airport until Ryan started switching lanes like he was trying to lose someone. "What now?" I growl.

"We are being followed sir." Taylor calmly informs me.

"How far are we from the airport?" I ask.

"Since there is no traffic we should be there in fifteen." We just need to make it to the airport hall were there is armed security to aid us. But clearly these people know that too and start firing at us the moment we hit Airport Avenue.

"The windows are bulletproof sir." Taylor informs me.

"Are the tires bulletproof as well." I'm getting sarcastic.

"No sir, but they are SIT tires from CODA." He smirks at me.

"They are what?" His nonchalant attitude a surprising welcome.

"Self inflating tires, we still have half hour of solid pressure if they shoot…" Before he can finish the chasing car moves along side us and aims for said tires. Yeah I doubt it will work if it's shot to shreds. Before the gunman can shoot at the tires our second vehicle that I'd forgotten about rams him from behind with enough force to take the car off the road.

"Thank fuck for that." I breathe.

"Not till we reach the airport Sir." Taylor interjects.

"Well I'm full of optimism today." Fucking Huang, asshole clearly sold me out. "Ana does not find out about this. I mean it." I add.

"No sir it won't be prudent." For the first time he actually interjects some seriousness into his voice.

* * *

"Christian you are back." She screams jumping into my arms.

"Yes I am." I answer laughing.

"How are you, how was China, did everything go smoothly." She rattles enthusiastically.

"Okay breath, things went smoothly got a little bumpy in the end but in the end it all worked out." I say with a smile.

"How long have you being waiting? You should have called I was keeping Kate company at the library." When did she start talking a mile a minute?

"Ana." I call.

"Hmm."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing just glad to have you back here in one piece. How about mac and cheese and barbecue ribs." She asks.

"Fantastic, you will have to make a lot Elliot should be here in half an hour."

"Off course." Is her giggling reply.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." I say just as Kate walks through the door.

"Moneybags good to have you back, Ana there has been a wreck." She says eyeing Ana with smirk.

"Good to be back. Oh by the way Elliot will be here soon." I smirk.

Elliot arrives just in time for dinner. "Sidekick you cooked, you know a way to man's heart." Surprisingly he plants himself next to me instead of Kate as usual.

And very quickly his reason for sitting next to me becomes apparent. "Bro could you sleep in the guest room?"

"No, I'm sleeping in Ana's." I haven't forgotten the torture my dick and I endured the last time we slept next to Ana. But I've come to realize when it comes to Ana I will gladly endure the pain.

"Kate talks to me when I sleep in her room, she actually pays attention to me." Bull, from what Ana tells they talk about us.

"That's not my problem… I'm sleeping in Ana's room."

"Dude you are not itching to get into her panties." If only he knew. "Come on bro take one for the team." He begs.

"She keeps my nightmares away." I retort.

"Oh… sorry Chris... I actually forgot about that." I should feel shit for using my nightmares as an excuse but I don't. His lack of progress with Kate is all his own doing and he's clearly too stupid to see it.

When Ana gets back to the table he moves to the other side of the table and sits next to Kate. "I'm all caught up with my little brother. So how are you?" He asks Kate with a huge grin.

"Good, oh Christian can I ask a favor?" She says much to Elliot's disappointment.

"Yeah sure."

"Can I come with you to Seattle this weekend. I know you and Ana have that business dinner to attend, thought I could catch a ride."

"I don't see any problems." I moan the moment Ana's ribs hit my tongue. "God Ana your cooking never fails to hit the spot." I add.

"Amen." Kate adds. "Honestly I would starve if it wasn't for you." She tells Ana. "God knows I can't boil water." She mumbles giggling.

We sit down to watch the matrix since Kate says she's never seen it. The door buzzer goes the moment we settle down. "Expecting anyone." I ask.

"No. Kate?" Ana enquires.

"No." Ana answer the buzzer and what do you know its José. Elliot growls his displeasure.

"What does he want?" Kate asks.

"Emm... my roommate has someone over and I was just going to walk around but it started raining." Ana buzzes the door open. I must admit despite my reservations about him I won't leave him out in the rain.

"Can't he go sit at McDonalds or something?" Elliot groans.

"Look at this way if the rain doesn't stop Ana will more than likely offer the guest room." The glint in his eyes says it all.

"How did you know where we lived?" Ana asks the moment she opens the door.

"Ray mentioned it in passing to my dad and he told me when I called him just now. I rung a few apartments before I got yours." He says looking around. "You have a lovely home." He adds.

"Thanks." Ana mumbles.

"Dude you want some beer?" Elliot asks surprising everyone but me.

"Yeah… thanks." He says shivering a little.

"E beer is not what he needs, dude is cold." I interject.

"It will warm him up." He shouts from the kitchen.

We all finally settle down for the movie. Just when I thought I was beginning to warm to the guy I find him staring at Ana every time I look up. Ana is sat in between my legs on the floor and he clearly doesn't like that. "Do you want a cup of tea before the next one." I ask Ana.

"Oh yes thanks." She smiles.

"You two are close." I hear him say to Ana.

"Yeah well they will be, they grew up together." Kate answers.

"Oh right." I can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Got a problem with that?" Elliot asks clearly hearing what I heard.

"No problem." He quickly answers.

As the night wears on he makes no attempt to stop staring at Ana and glaring at me. I'm about ready to hand him his ass on the plate if he keeps glaring at me. "Dude I'm sure your roommate is done now and even if he isn't you've been more than accommodating." Elliot says getting up to grab his coat for him. As desperate as he was for the boy to occupy the guestroom there was only so much he could take.

"Thanks. See you around." He says looking at Ana who is busy reading the back of the DVD case.

"Oh okay… bye." She says eventually without looking up as Elliot shuts the door in José's face.

Asshole." He mumbles.

"Go easy on the poor guy, he's got a thing for Ana and she barely looked his way." Kate says laughing.

"He can have a thing all he wants it doesn't mean shit to me." Ana barks.

"Go Steele." Elliot cheers.

**MAY 8****TH**** 2012**

"Ana you are pregnant." I groan.

"Good I'm glad you know the difference between my being pregnant and a pussy made by Swarovski. I'm not made of glass of Christian. I want to be fucked not only made love to for the next eight months. There is a time and place for making love… right now what I need is a good fuck."

"What I'd like to do to that smart mouth." I chuckle.

"Good." She says pulling my pajama bottoms down and swallows my dick before I can say anymore.

"Shit Ana… baby fuck…" Despite my attempt at being gentle with my pregnant wife I find myself thrusting into her mouth. I pull out before I can cum in her mouth. Without any warning I grab both legs and she lands on her back. I slam into her and set a fast pace.

"Oh yes…just like that…that's it… fuck me hard." She moans. I spread her legs open wider.

"So… deep." I grunt my balls slapping her ass. "Cum for me." As always her walls clench around my dick and she cums fingernail digging into my forearms. "Fuck." I growl as I follow. "We have to do something about your nails, I'm covered in scratches." I pant.

"I can't keep my hands off you, and my nails aren't that long comp…" she's cut off by the shrill sound of my phone going off.

"Hi mom." I answer chuckling.

"How is Ana." She asks completely ignoring me.

"I don't even get hello." I frown.

"Yes hello put Ana on the phone." Huffing I give the phone to Ana.

"Hello Grace." Ana says as she straddles me turning my frown into a smile.

"I called your phone but you didn't answer." I hear mom complaining.

"It's in the living room." Ana responds slowly grinding on my dick.

"Did Dr. Green give you a list of food beneficial to your pregnancy." She asks. It's all about the little guy right now. The thought makes my dick twitch much to Ana's pleasure.

"Yes she did, I will give the list to Gail." Ana says lifting herself up and slowly dropping down on my dick. She bites down on her lip and I'm completely lost in her forgetting my mother is on the phone. When I try to move she stops me.

"Hang up." I mouth.

She smirks at me shaking her head. I grip her hips and lift her slightly off my dick and thrust up hard, she slaps her hand over her mouth to contain her moan. "Hang up." I mouth again.

"Grace I have to get ready for work speak to you tonight." She says and quickly hangs up. I roll us onto her back and slowly kiss her pouring every ounce of love I feel into it. "Words do not do justice to the love I have for you." I moan.

"So show me," and that's what I do.

* * *

When we arrive at the house Elliot is already here, the drive up to the house from the gate was absolutely beautiful, the landscape gardener did an excellent job, we will certainly need a gardener; there are acres of lawn to take care off. "Bro, what do you think so far?" He looks pleased with himself.

"E looks fantastic, hell it beats Ray's." I say proudly.

"Yeah got the same dude that did Rays. Speaking of Ray he's got a few surprises inside for you." He says giving Ana the keys to the house. "Here you go mama." He smiles brightly.

"Thank you Elliot." Ana says with a giggle.

"How is my little niece or nephew?" He asks as Ana opens the door.

"Too small to…" She stops talking as she takes in the foyer and the grand staircase. "Oh my Elliot… this is amazing." I agree, from the marble on the floor to the grandeur of the ceiling.

"E wow, you have certainly out done yourself." I tell him with a pat on the back.

We walk through to the family room through to the kitchen; from the kitchen you can see the acres of land and the meadow thanks to the huge glass wall. We walk out onto the verandah with its stone floors and find a long table with benches on either side, this must be Rays doing. I can certainly see myself out here during the summer having a nice barbecue.

Our bedroom is furnished with beautiful pieces from Ray it simple needs a mattress and finishing touches.

"Which room do we use for the nursery?" Ana ask, it's an innocent enough question and yet it's got me itching to worship her body again.

"The one across the hall or the room after ours, which ever one is the closest." I answer my eyes taking her in.

"Please Christian don't look at me like that, we already had sex three times this morning." She pleads.

"Sorry baby can't help it." Lord help us when she starts showing. "You know we conceived this baby on the sofa." She looks at me disbelieving. "We did, it was after your flu. That was three weeks ago, it was the first time we had sex in days."

"Oh yeah." She giggles. "Or the three more times in the bedroom or the one in the shower." She adds.

"You have to wonder why that day, maybe it was the flu or something." I murmur.

"No but it was the antibiotics." She shows me the information from her phone. Antibiotics render any oral contraceptives and the shot useless. "I'm surprised Grace didn't warn me." Ana says absentmindedly. I find myself wondering if she did warn her on purpose. "Then again the whole Elena being murdered, Gabriel out to kill her and Carrick was going on. She could barely focus at work more or less remind me of the side effects." Ana shouts from the walk in closet and I feel like a dick for thinking my mother would manipulate us. "This closet is huge." She mumbles.

"What caused... the delay? Her voice falters as I come up behind her and run my finger down her spine.

"The foundation, I don't know the details. It now houses the gym and the indoor pool."

"Oh okay." She breathes. "Have to get going I have an editors meeting to attend and I don't want to be late, I've been doing too much of that lately." I chuckle inwardly. She says she wants to leave and yet she's grinding her perfectly round ass against me. Yeah we are not leaving.

I grip her pencil skirt and slowly pull it up, I expected some halfhearted resistance but none comes. "Hands on the mirror, and spread your legs." I command. She can be so obedient at times and other times it's like hitting your head against a brick wall and yet ask me if I would change a thing and I'm likely to slap the skin off your face.

I rip her panties off, quickly undo my trousers and slam into her. "Oh god yes… just like that." She keens. I grip her hips and go to town on her pussy, her walls tightens around my shaft and I pull out much to her displeasure. "Christian… please." She whimpers.

"Please what?" I tease rubbing my dick on her wet pussy.

"Please fuck me." She begs.

"You really love a good fuck don't you?" I growl in her ear.

"Yes." She hisses pushing her ass further into me. I turn her around lift one leg up and slam back in relentlessly. The telltale signs of her impending orgasm soon begin. "That's it baby let me hear you." I grit out as she screams my name. I quickly follow grunting hers. "Oh fuck baby… I can't keep my hands off you." I pant.

"You are going to have to try because we can't go on like this. It's only nine in the morning and we've had sex four times already."

"Aren't you suppose to be all horny and stuff." I enquire.

"No dear boy it differs for everybody." What the hell?

"MOM." I shout.

"I didn't hear anything I just walked in. It's a beautiful bedroom." She says like it's perfectly all right to be in here in the first place. I pull my trousers up before she decides to see the closet. I need to talk to her about this constant invasion of our privacy.

"Mom boundaries." I groan as Ana just blushes. "What are doing here anyway?" I ask.

"Ana how are you doing?" She completely ignores me.

"I'm good, still finding it hard to believe I'm pregnant. I don't feel any different."

"Give it a week or two I'm sure it will start, don't worry if you feel tired and nauseous it's to be expected in the first trimester. What a beautiful house, wonderful place to raise children. I can see you growing old in his house." She says all misty eyed. "Oh Christian… you two have been a source of unending happiness." She cries.

"Good, come Sunday you can tell Elliot and Mia I'm the favorite." I say with all seriousness.

"Oh baby, I've been the favorite since we met, the best you can hope to achieve is second place." Ana says smugly. "How in god's name do you hope to beat me when I'm number one in your eyes." The arrogance.

"She's got a point dear boy." Mom adds with a smirk. God please let it be a boy because I'm in desperate need of backup.

"Oh mom it appears we have you to thank for this pregnancy."

"How?" She looks amused.

"You didn't tell me about the significant side effect of antibiotics on contraception." Ana informs her.

"Oh dear lord how did I forget." She looks horrified and I feel like an even bigger asshole for thinking it was anything another than an oversight.

"Don't worry about it. I doubt I would have done anything different." Ana says much to my surprise.

I love my family dearly but seriously we need our privacy, no one and I mean no one is getting a key to the front door, hell or the code to the gate. You have to call before turning up. With the exception of Gail and Taylor no one can just walk into our house. I want to walk around naked if I feel like it, right now it's impossible to do so at the penthouse, that shit is not following us to the house.

I wish I listened to Ana and waited before telling the family of the pregnancy but then again I've got this mile wide grin which is a dead give away. People usually wait for fear something might happen to the fetus, as far as I'm concerned the little guy is fine and we will meet him or her in eight months.

"Ground control to Major Grey." Ana teases. "What's going on in that nugget of yours?"

"Just thinking about the little guy and our complete lack of privacy." I confess.

"Yeah I know… I love them but seriously sometimes it's too much." She agrees.

"We will talk to them, I'm sure they will understand." I add. We have to or else I doubt they will see something wrong with the constant need to check in on us or have us over when Ana and I just want a weekend to ourselves.

"This house is big." Ana mutters.

"Yeah one we will grow in." I say with a grin.

"I guess." She says looking at her watch. I take her hand as we walk to the car and she moans when we both feel that electric charge.

"You wouldn't have done anything different." I ask on the way to the office.

"Yeah because the subject of children would have come up and unlike you I would have spoken to you about having kids and well since I now know how you would have reacted."

"I certainly would have been all for it." I confirm.

"Precisely." She beams.

"I don't know why… but I always think you are too young for one thing or another. When asking Ray for permission I still felt you would have said no. But he told me you've waited a long time for us, and that most people wait not because of age but mostly for financial stability and a solid foundation something we already had. I don't know what else will come up, but I can assure you there will be no hesitation on my part." I assure her, before she can respond my phone interrupts us.

"Welch." I answer.

"Sir we have his identity… unfortunately he was also somehow alerted when the system matched his DNA to the sample. I believe whoever gave him to the new identity has access to police computers."

"Who is he?"


	62. Chapter 62

**MAY 8****TH**** 2012 **

"Clark Benson." Ana starts laughing much to my dismay.

"Well off course it is, who else from our past will turn out to be a serial rapist." She groans.

"Welch we will be in the office in half an hour." I say and Taylor hangs up.

"Should have kicked the shit out of that fucker when we had a chance." Taylor mutters.

"Wouldn't have made any difference." I growl.

Before we arrive at GEH Welch calls back. "Sir he's on the phone for you. Do you want to talk to him?" Welch Sounds amused.

"Well isn't he brave." I chuckle. "Put him through."

"He's on a private jet as we speak but the captain already knows he's a wanted man and will be detaining him until the FBI get there." Welch adds.

"FBI." Ana utters.

"He's wanted in multiple states." Welch explains. "I will explain further when you are done with him." He says with a chuckle.

Taylor also lets out a little laugh before answering the phone.

"Tell me, I showed my face too soon. I just couldn't help myself." He laughs. Despite knowing it's him I don't recognize the voice.

I'm sure you couldn't." I sneer.

"God I would have enjoyed that lovely wife of yours." He's trying to bate me but I'm not biting.

"Oh you mean after you drugged her." I let out a genuine laugh. "Tell me Clarky boy, you couldn't mange it when she was 17 what hope do you have now. Is Ambien still your drug of choice? Name a time and place and I will give you five minutes with my wife, god knows you'll be choking on your dick by the end. God you are as pathetic as they come, drugging and raping women." I scoff. "Tell me, how small is your dick, is that why you drug them to stop them laughing at you. I mean lets face it why else would you drug women, oh or is it because you are so weak you can't over power them." Taylor lets out a bark.

"Fuck you Grey despite all your money I got away from you." He barks.

"That's not what I asked, really how small are you, is it 3 inches, 2 inches." If it weren't for his harsh breathing I would think he hanged up. "No don't tell me it's 1. Oh you poor poor boy." I'm outright laughing now.

"Fuck you, this is all your fault. You ruined my family's life. You are to blame."

"Your father was already in debt, he hadn't paid his employees in months. He was coming to ask me for help before you put the final nail in his coffin. If all this is anyone's fault it's yours not mine. I didn't put a gun to your head and force you into raping anyone."

"You are lying." He barks.

"We both know I'm not." I chuckle.

"I don't care, adios motherfucker." He laughs.

"Asshole don't you think you should wait for that jet to take off before you say goodbye?" He's silent again. "What cat got your tongue?"

"OPEN THE DOOR." I hear him shouting. "Open the FUCKING door. NO, no, no…"

"Taylor, hang up."

"Well that was a bit of an anticlimax." Ana yawns. "Seriously I expected more." She adds.

"I know what you mean." I add.

* * *

"Welch fill me in." I groan.

"Four years ago, a young lady in Tucson, Arizona reported a rape to the police. She woke up at a party fully dressed and in on discomfort except when she got home and realized her panties was not inside out." He says.

"You mean was inside out." I correct.

"No sir was not inside out, she suffered an irritation to the stitching in most clothes so wore them inside out." He adds.

"I'll be damned."

"That's how she knew something was wrong. Went to the hospital and the rape kit came back positive for semen therefore DNA was collected and came back with a familial match to Edwin Benson. A young cop recognized Clark as wanted but Clark got the drop on him and run, and has been on the run ever since. Over the last years five more woman came forward in four different states and Benson DNA was collected each time."

"So they have him now." I ask.

"Yes sir, his manuscript has it happens was some what embellished and most of what he wrote was purely fiction."

"No surprises there talking to the guy on the phone I quickly realized he was no criminal mastermind." I tell him with a yawn. "Sorry Welch didn't sleep much last night." I apologize.

"He did write the book Harper Collins published."

"Ana thought the same thing, she said the style of writing was the same. Shame he had a bright future and he threw it all away. Alright Welch thank you I will let Ana know."

* * *

Ana has just entered her fourth month of pregnancy and has been having a tough time with it since the second month. She's tired all the time and can't keep any food down with morning sickness. Morning sickness my ass, it's all fucking day and to make matters worse I had to take a trip to the plant in Colorado and haven't seen my wife in three days. I can't wait to get home.

"Could this elevator be any slower?" I mumble. Taylor ignores me not that I expected an answer. He's had enough of me in to last him a lifetime. I'm out before the doors have fully opened and come to a screeching halt at the sight before me. "Ana." I tentatively call out.

"Christian you are home." She cheers with a mouth full of something.

"Yeah… what's going on?" She's stuffing her face that's what.

"No more sickness… these ribs are to die for." She moans taking a bite. The obvious thing to do when someone says food is to die for is to try it. That's not what she meant as my hand gets slapped for trying to take one, and now the back of my hand is covered in barbecue source.

"Hello Gail." I greet as she gets more food out of the oven, she looks like she's indulging this little feast.

"Baby I'm going to jump in the shower." She waves me away putting a half eaten rib down and takes a piece of chicken. I smile all the way to the bedroom when I realize my wife is herself again, she can now eat more than just saltines and drink ginger ale.

"Ana." I call out when I don't find her in the kitchen.

"Here" she says with her arm raised sitting on the sofa more like slumped.

""What are you doing?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I can't move, I'm stuffed." She barely breathes out.

"Okay come here." I pick her up bridal style. "God you are heavy." I joke.

"Keep it up and sex will become a thing of the past." She growls.

"No more jokes." I placate gently laying her on the bed. "I'll quickly grab my mac and keep you company." I turn back at the door and realize I'm speaking to her sleeping form.

I forgo work and decide to take advantage of her sleeping and raid the fridge for some of the delicious food I saw when I walked in when Gail clears her throat behind me. "Oh come on, she's not going to finish all of this." I practically beg.

"As long as you are prepared to own up to the fact that you ate the food then go ahead." I quickly pile my plate up with ribs, chicken, sausages covered in bacon there's even stuffing. It's a fucking barbecue. I pop it in the microwave and finish my plate in no time.

The last couple of months have been difficult especially for Ana but it looks like the worst is over. We postponed the move to the new house as Ana was in no condition to move. But hired an interior designer to furnish the house. The minute Ana is up to it we will get our things packed and into the new house. That brought up the need for the privacy discussion with the family when everyone started telling us how our house should be furnished, well not the men, they couldn't care less. My mom didn't take it well but before she could say anything Ray and Carrick said they completely understood. As newly weds we needed time to ourselves to enjoy the honeymoon phase of our marriage, they all agreed to call before they came round.

Ana yawns beside me, her eyes fluttering open. She smiles at me but it quickly turns lascivious. She quickly turns to her side and tugs my trousers, I lift my hips to help her pull it down, my boxers quickly follow. Her mouth descends over my dick and I nearly come of the bed. Sex has been few and far between the last couple of months. "Ana… a little gently please." She pays no attention to me and carries on sucking with renewed determination. "Shit." I hiss as I feel my balls tightening. She knows it too and she swallows my dick completely, the moment I hit the back of her throat I cum spectacularly down her throat. "Oh fuck." I pant.

She gets on her knees looking at me with intent, she wants to be fucked hard and long no two ways about it.

"What do you with Bastille? You've been working out on a daily bases for the last two months and here you are gasping for breath after a little sex." She mocks sauntering into the bathroom.

"It's a completely different kind of workout." I defend. I'm not the one with the untold amount of energy to expend in their second trimester.

"Care to join me in the bath Mr Grey." She leers at me from the doorway.

"Could certainly do with one, so could my muscles and bones." I groan getting out of bed.

I help her onto the bath and get in; she lays her head on my chest relaxing. "I want to go out tonight." She sighs.

"Sure, where do you want to go." I ask massaging her shoulders.

"Mile high club, we can start your birthday celebrations early" She moans.

"I can certainly get with that."

**AUGUST 30****TH**** 2008**

We arrived at the space needle before Rhodes and his family. "Why are we sitting at a table for four?" Ana asks.

"Because I'm not meant to know about him bringing his daughter." I answer with a smirk. The man thinks I'm going to save his business and will sell his own daughter to seal the deal.

"How do you know he's bringing her?" I don't get a chance to answer because Rhodes appears with his wife and daughter. He looks disappointed to see me with Ana, the wife doesn't hide her anger at the situation. The daughter turns to her mother and mouths, "it doesn't mean shit."

"Really." Ana mumbles and it's obvious she read it too.

"Christian." He greets. "This is my wife Isabelle and my daughter Claudia." He says with pride.

"Hello." I greet politely. "This is Ana." She levels a beaming smile at them. I suppress the laughter threatening to escape at the look on their faces when she smiles. I have quickly learnt its Ana's way of unnerving people, and that smile will take the fight out of anyone.

"Please take a seat." I say after a waiter quickly puts a chair at the end of the table. The daughter looks perturbed to find herself on that side of the table. "Mr Rhodes I would like to purchase your tank testing facility." I make my intent clear before anyone orders anything as things might get a little heated.

"Oh…" He mutters clearly disappointed. "Christian…" He tries to remain friendly but I heard the bite that accompanied my name. "I really was hoping we might workout more of a merger." Yeah I don't do mergers not unless they benefit me. Any merger with his company will benefit him and cost me a great deal of money.

I don't see a merger here." I state plainly.

"Can we not talk business on an empty stomach." The wife says trying to thaw the already tense atmosphere. The daughter bats her eyelashes at me, and I can't help the scoff that leaves me.

"Mr Rhodes your company is in financial trouble. GEH is the only contract you currently have and without it… you might just as well close shop. What I'm offering is the best way forward."

"Mr Grey my company is not for sale." He retorts angrily pushing his chair back loudly.

"You own 37 percent of your company your board owns the rest. I'm sure they will see the realty of the situation." I tell his retreating figure.

"You heartless son of a bi…"

"Rhodes be very careful, if you want to make this personal I can. You have run your company into the ground spending money you don't have." I sneer at his wife and daughter showing my disdain for them, they spend money like it grows on trees. "I am asking you to sell a small part of it, god knows the money I'm offering will keep you afloat. You either accept my deal or I go to your board and buy your entire company and sell it off piece by piece to the highest bidder." I call the waiter over to order; god knows I'm starving.

"I will expect your offer first thing tomorrow." He says glaring at me. "Let's go." He barks at his wife and daughter still sitting at the table hoping the evening might still be salvageable. They look positively crest fallen at the turn of events.

Ana moves to the opposite seat and rattles off her order before the waiter gets his greeting out. "I am starving." She moans rubbing her stomach. "I have to say you are all kinds of sexy in CEO mode." She purrs and my dick twitches.

"So what is a tank testing facility?" Ana ask scrapping the last of her red wine jus with her steak.

"It's a controlled facility for testing the stability of a boat's hull. It's subjected to speeds in excess of what you are aiming for, and making sure it's watertight."

"And you've been using his facility?"

"Yes but it financially prudent to buy one." I answer looking at the dessert menu.

"So where is he going to test his boats." Ana asks.

"He use to build fishing trawlers but not anymore, the Chinese make them far cheaper than he can. He simply rents out the space."

"You've really started building yachts?" She looks excited.

"I was going to surprise you… how about the weekend after your birthday we take my new catamaran out, we can invite Elliot and Kate. We'll see if Mia can come down." She starts to let loose a scream but quickly remembers where we are and just bounces in her seat.

"Oh that will be perfect we haven't done that since your 17th birthday."

"Yeah you are right." I smile at her eagerness.

* * *

Sawyer took the girls back to the Portland and as much as I tried to remain upbeat my mood plummets again, and by Friday I'm a walking pit-bull snarling at anything and everything. It's clear I can't live without Ana any attempts to do so will turn me into cold heartless bastard… okay not that drastic… I just know my life won't mean as much.

I know I can't continue to be selfish about our friendship. I'm not going to sugarcoat it but I don't want my girl to be anybody else's. I want her for myself, when it comes to Ana I don't want her having any other friends and I'm justified in my decision. With the exception of Kate Ana has only ever really had two other friends. Rachel fell for her and the other turned out to be cold heartless bitch that shut the door in Ana's face when she was only 11 with no good reason. SOPHIE… the number of times I've been tempted to have Welch look her up just so I can rip her life apart has… well I've lost count and Ana would not like that. I encouraged her friendship with Sophie because I was going to Harvard and I thought she be a great friend, they had much in common and watching the two of them together made me smile made me feel confortable about moving to Boston, so yeah I am selfish about my friendship with Ana.

Kate though has been a revelation, it took me a minute to warm to her but she has proven herself to be a great friend to Ana. I especially love the fact that she gets pissed about boys hitting on Ana as much as I do, she respects Ana's decision to not date while in college, I mean how can I find fault with that.

"Sir we are here." Taylor says jolting me from my thoughts of Ana.

"Thanks Taylor." I groan climbing out of the car. "Enjoy your weekend." I say, as I run up the stairs our elderly neighbor holds the door for me. "Thank you." I smile and it takes me by surprise when she blushes. We get in the lift together I find myself highly amused at her blushing. "Well have a good day." I exit the lift and fuck me sideways the woman pinches my butt. I stand and stare at shock at the closed elevator doors.

"Christian." Ana cheers as I walk in. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" Ana asks.

"She pinched me… my butt." I stutter.

"Oh you met Mrs Carmichael." Kate says with a laugh.

"Who's Mrs Carmichael?" A male voice asks. That's when I notice the blonde haired green-eyed man standing at the kitchen door.

"Christian this is Ethan Kate's brother." Ana says smiling widely.

"Hey men, nice to meet you." He drawls with an obvious New York twang.

"Yeah you too." I respond.

"Come Christian." Ana says dragging me to the bedroom.

"I didn't know we had a guest this weekend." I work hard to keep the annoyance of having him here out of my voice.

"Neither did we. He turned a few minutes before you arrived." Ana informs me. "Don't worry this doesn't affect our plans for the weekend, he's Kate problem. But my oh my he is cute." Ana says and immediately I don't like Ethan Kavanagh. He should hurry up and fuck off back to Pittsburg or Pennsylvania or wherever he studying. Cute, cute, what is he a fucking teddy bear? I can be cute if I want to.


	63. Chapter 63

**AUGUST 30****TH ****2008**

"Can we order a pizza?" I ask after my shower.

"Sounds good," Kate says.

"I was hoping you'd cook, Kate is always going on about your cooking," Ethan says.

"Ethan, Ana cooks when Ana wants to cook. She is not your fucking chef." Kate retorts angrily.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he says. "Sorry Ana," he adds.

"It's okay I will cook tomorrow, I always do." She tells him, and he levels a beaming smile at her. I really don't like him.

He's been droning on for the last quarter of an hour about his course. "I've got a phone call to make," I say getting up abruptly and slamming the door behind me. "Who the fucking hell is he trying to impress with his psychology or whatever fucking useless course he's studying, a load of fucking mumbo jumbo. He's so cute; he's not that good looking unless you are into the surfer boy look. If he fucking asks her the fuck out, I'm going to fucking kick his fucking ass. That's my girl if he thinks he can just fucking come in and… asshole. It's not like she's dating anyway she's waiting until she finishes college." I almost send the pizza guy flying when I turn to pace the other way. "That would be me," I grumble giving him fifty dollars. "Keep the change. I take a deep breath and walk up to the flat.

* * *

I wake up needing a glass of water; alcohol certainly swallows up all your saliva. I needed it just to drown that fucker out. Throughout dinner all Ana did was smile at him. "So…Ana." I hear Ethan ask, and I stop short, water can wait.

"Ethan I love you and would love nothing more than to see you with an elegant woman like Ana, but not this Ana," Kate replies.

"And why not?" He's not too happy.

"First of all, you know that unwritten rule about dating your sibling's friend," she answers.

"You didn't have a problem with that before." He sounds annoyed.

"Who, Cinderfuckingella? She wasn't my friend, and frankly the fact that you even went there made me lose some respect for you." She retorts furiously.

"Oh." They are both quiet for a while. Time to get a glass of water. "See, this makes Ana perfect for me… and she thinks I'm cute." Not time to get water.

"That should tell you everything you need to know." What does that mean?

"What the hell does that mean?" He damn near-shouts.

"Wake the entire neighborhood why don't you. Christian is her best friend, and she thinks he's all kinds of sexy. Her. Best. Friend." She emphasizes. "You got cute. Sexy… cute. You rate that." She says and I puff out my chest.

"Oh… when you put it like that." He sighs.

I walk out of the hallway letting out a yawn. If I had a shirt on I would have taken it off before I walked out. "You two still up?" I ask getting a glass of water.

"Yeah catching up," Kate says. I turn to Ethan as I gulp down the glass of water. He eyes up my physic, and he surreptitiously touches his chest trying to puff it up.

"Fuck… that was nice." I damn near moan. "See you in the morning." Don't get me wrong he's not a bad looking boy, I mean he's cute and all… I'm just sexy, no… all kinds of sexy. Did someone really name their daughter Cinderella, a chuckle escapes me, and Ana's eyes flutter open. "Go back to sleep baby."

* * *

"Ana, come on I don't want to miss the trailers." I whine surprising myself.

"Where are you guys going?" Ethan asks.

"We are going to see Death Race," Ana answers coming out of her bedroom.

"I wanted to see that, can I tag along." I bite my cheek to keep from telling him to fuck off.

"I thought we were going for lunch. If you want to, we can go after." Kate interjects clearly annoyed with her brother.

"Oh okay," he says pouting.

"Too cute," Ana says giggling, and he frowns. Now I'm biting my cheek to keep from laughing.

Since last night, she has had this huge smile on her face especially when she looks at me. "Okay, are you going to let me in on whatever it is that has got you grinning like the cat that got the cream," I ask hoping and praying it's not Ethan fucking Kavanagh. "It's not Ethan is it?"

"As if." She scoffs and I internally fist pump.

"Well... what is it then?" I ask smiling widely.

"One day I will tell you," she says with a giggle.

"Okay do I, at least, get an estimated time for this one day," I say parking the car in the virtually empty car park.

"Nope." Before I can respond, I hear Ana's name being called. "Keep walking," she says her hands wrapped around my bicep.

"Who are we avoiding," I ask with a chuckle.

"Nobody," she says despite her pace increasing.

"You do realize he will follow us inside. Where are you going to hide?" I ask laughing.

"Scare him away." I'm about to ask if I'm the boogeyman or something when I see another fucker who wants my girl.

"Parker, what do you want?" I really don't like him not after his comments to Ana, and how long has he been bugging her.

"I just wanted to say hello," he says leering at Ana.

"Well, you've said it," I say opening the door for Ana. "What are doing in Portland anyway?" I groan.

"Helping my dad with a few things for the next few weeks, I keep running into Ana," he says smiling. "What are you here to see, maybe I can join you?" He says with hopeful eyes.

"Fredrick, we'd rather you didn't." I grit out; that's about as polite I can be when it comes to him.

"Oh okay… I'll see you around." He says walking away.

"Did you have to be so mean?" Ana asks. What the fuck?

"You told me to scare him away." I almost shout incredulously.

"Yeah, but you could have been nice about it." I see the mirth in her eyes, and I realize she's joking.

"Well, I can call him back." I start walking towards Parker.

"Hey, have you lost your mind. I was joking." She says pulling me back or trying to.

"Oh okay," I say imitating Parker and we both bust out laughing.

**ANA**

"Okay spill," Kate says cornering me in the kitchen.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I am going to tell her I'm just going to make her work for it.

"Don't give me that." She huffs. "You've been on cloud nine since you came back from checking on Christian, and that was Saturday. I've been patiently waiting for you to tell me in your own time, but it's Monday, and I've reached my limit." Her look of indignation is downright comical.

"Apparently I'm Christian's girl, and if Ethan asks me out, he's going to kick his fucking ass. That's what I was able to make out... oh and the fucks… there were a lot of fucks." I tell Kate, and she's not the least bit surprised.

"When he brought back the pizza he looked like he was ready to pummel Ethan into the ground. I kept praying during dinner that Ethan wouldn't do or say anything to set him off."

"You saw that too huh?" I say with a chuckle.

"Hell yes, and later that night when Ethan asked about you, I shut him down quick. I love my brother, but he's stepping on toes he should be staying well clear off."

"Is that why you've been short with him all weekend?" Finally, her attitude towards him makes sense. She always said they were close, but you wouldn't have known from her behavior this weekend.

"I saw the way he looked at you the moment he walked through the doors. I didn't want to have to beg moneybags not to fuck him up." She says with a chuckle. "A clip round the ear wouldn't be the worse thing in the world but with moneybags, it might just be a hell of a lot more."

"Speaking of the weekend, you won't believe what happened at the movie theatre."

**JULY 17****TH**** 2012**

"Can we take the Zonda? God knows in a few months I won't be able to get into that car." She says rubbing her barely there bump. I lost the fight with my tears when we first saw the little guy and god his heartbeat. I knew he was real but seeing and hearing the little guy brought it all home.

"I wanted to take the Aston Martin." I pout.

"Oh yes, that… your father was here." She gives an accusing look. "We couldn't find the keys," she adds.

"It was in my trouser pocket," I say sheepishly.

"Really."

"And it ended up on my trip with me," I add with a boyish grin.

"It's funny how those keys always end up going everywhere with you."

"Yeah I know like it's attached to me," I mutter.

"He's your father, he's been obsessed with that car since you can remember. He just wants a chance to know what it feels like to drive his dream car." When she puts it like that.

"Okay, I will call him and give him the car for the weekend. Aren't you going to get dressed?" she's still wrapped in a towel.

"I will the moment you leave the room," she says with a smirk.

I'll grab a drink in the kitchen." I give her quick kiss; well it's quick because she moved away before I can turn it into something else.

I'm sat on the kitchen island replying a few emails when Ana clears her throat getting my attention. My dick twitches happily knowing tonight I get to fulfill the fantasies I had the first time I saw her in this dress, the red dress she wore that faithful Thanksgiving weekend. "Happy birthday to me." I sing, and she giggles. "Wow… it certainly hasn't lost any of its appeal. Actually, you look better than you did then. You look incredibly hot Mrs. Grey." I crash my lips to hers running my hands all over her body. "I am going to do everything I thought about doing to you the first time I saw you in this dress.

"Okay." Her voice sounds breathless and high-pitched.

"Come on Mrs. Grey," I say wrapping my arms around her waist. I grateful we are headed for the Mile high club were we can cocoon ourselves in a private booth away from prying eyes… because keeping my hands to myself will be next to impossible. I can barely keep my breathing even right now.

"It's your Birthday we can take the Aston Martin if you want?" She kisses my jaw.

"No, we'll take the Zonda… it's been a while since I drove it. It's collecting dust."

"It's collecting dust," she repeats amused.

"Well no… you know what I mean." My fingers tentatively stroke the small of her back where her skin meets the top of her dress.

* * *

"The valet eyes light up at the prospect of parking my car." Good evening Mr. Grey. "He greets eagerly taking my key. We get into the elevator with a few other people, and I find two guys checking my wife out. They finally lift their eyes to find me glaring at them and quickly avert their gaze. That's right; find your own women and keep your fucking eyes off mine. I look down at Ana and find her smirking.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Grey." The Maître d greets. "This way please." He leads us to a private booth. "Your waiter will be with you shortly. In the meantime what I can get you to drink?"

"Sparkling water." He nods and leaves.

"You can drink," Ana says draping her legs over my thigh.

"I know I'll have a beer later." My attention stolen by her long shapely legs.

"So... 29 how do you feel?" She runs her fingers through my hair. "One away from the big 30."

"I'm good… age has never really bothered me. I have everything I could ever wish for and more." I answer. "And with age comes wisdom, and you like your men older," I add with a smirk.

"Yeah, not so much these days." She pouts.

"Why is that?" I ask as our waiter appears with a bottle of water. We both order the steak.

"Chances are you'll leave this earthly plane before I do and that sucks." She looks quite annoyed at the prospect making me laugh. "I'll be in my 80's with one of the kids probably this one…" she says rubbing her stomach. "Insisting the house is too big for me to live in alone and he would like me to move in with him and his wife. I'd mostly get angry and tell him he's not that young himself."

"That's true in your 80's he'd be in his 60's,"I add praying we get to live that long together. "So you won't move in with him."

"No I want to leave this plane in the home I raised the kids in, babysat the grandchildren in… the home my husband almost burnt down trying to make me breakfast one morning." She says with laughter.

"What else happens in our home?" I ask beaming and eager to hear more.

"It's where our 14-year-old son thinks he should be allowed to go out with his 18-year-old brother, and we refuse. So he tries to sneak out at night only to get caught and grounded. Naturally we get the; it's not a fair argument. It's also the home our daughter's prom date get stared down." She adds and I growl.

"She's not going." I angrily retort.

"We'll see," she replies with a smirk. She tries to take her legs off my thigh when our food arrives, but I hold it in place. "Christian I can't eat in this position." She laughs.

"I'll feed you." I purr.

"Was it just me or was that steak the juiciest thing you've ever put in your mouth," she says smacking her lips together. She ate hers and half of mine.

"I'd say it's the second," I reply lasciviously my fingers slowly inching its way up her dress. She bites her lip knowing full well I'm going to react to it.

I pin her against the corner section of the booth, and my mouth angrily descends on her. With her legs draped over my thigh, it's difficult to get close, but she surprises by turning her body flash against mine. "Somehow I forgot how flexible you…" her fingers grip the hairs on the nape of my neck, and her lips are quickly back on mine. Okay, no talking Grey.

She opens her legs slightly to better accommodate the position we are in giving my fingers better access to her clit. My thumb gently applies pressure to her clit through her panties, and she whimpers into my mouth. I move her soaked panties to the side and slip two fingers in finding that sweet spot.

An awkward cough breaks us apart, and I'm grateful for the dining table and cloth, or else the waiter will see far more than he ever expected.

"Anything else I can get you?" The waiter asks. I know Ana wants dessert but has a hard time answering as I'm still working her g-spot and clit.

"Yes, a couple of slices of chocolate cake with ice cream," I order nonchalantly

"Yes sir," He answers blushing.

Ana's head is buried in my neck, and I know she's close to cuming. "Let me hear you, baby." I purr as I apply more pressure to her clit. "Look at me I want to see you." She cums whimpering as her body convulses with pleasure.

When she finally comes down and her breathing evens out I take out my fingers and lick them clean. "Fuck… that was intense." She moans. "I need to get cleaned up," she says standing up on shaky legs. I watch her walk away, and my rock of a dick starts to twitch at the sight of her glorious ass.

**ANA**

My legs feel like jelly, and his cock didn't go anywhere near me. I never thought he'd make me cum in, public but then again we were perfectly safe from prying eyes. A hand stops me just as I'm about to close the cubicle door and from the scent I know it's him. He pushes me inside and locks it behind him. "Christian, what are you doing?" He doesn't answer he just undoes his trousers, and it drops it around his ankles. He pulls his boxers down and his cock springs to life.

He lifts my dress up and rips my panties quickly lifting me up and drops me on his erection with a groan. Pinning me against the wall he pumps his cock into me at a dizzying pace. I struggle to keep quiet; his fingers grip my ass as he pounds my pussy. "Oh god… fuck… yes, yes, yes." I mewl into his neck; the harsh growling in my ears isn't helping.

"I can never get enough of you." He groans hitting my spot over and over again. "You are close." He pants and using his body to pin me against the wall spreads my legs open further, and I feel him go deeper, and I cum sinking my teeth into his neck. Not caring where we are he roars and cums pumping his semen into me.

He holds me against the wall as we both catch our breath. The moment he pulls out I feel his semen running down my legs, he looks happy as fuck with the sight.

"Men," I mumble.

I open the cubicle door after getting cleaned up with some trepidation. You don't think about it in the heat of the moment but after reality sets in. My reality right now is a number of women could be out there, not that Christian cares as he yanks the door open and steps out with all the confidence in the world. "See… no one here." He says arrogantly washing his hands. I wash mine shaking my head at his smug and satisfied grin. "Can we forgo the club?" He asks eyeing me up like he just didn't fuck me.

"It's your birthday we can do whatever you want." I purr sauntering to the table with a little more sway to my hips.

"I want to be buried in you when the clock strikes midnight." And he was and for a couple more hours after.


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: Sorry the trip took longer than expected as my relief was delayed due to his wife going into labour earlier than expected. I'm catching up on my favourite stories and a few new ones. If you are not reading Something Tangible by 50-CG-AS-fan I highly recommend it.**

**SEPTEMBER 12****TH**** 2008**

"BRO." Elliot bellowed as he came crashing through the door.

"Good afternoon Elliot." I greet amused at his look when he notices I'm in a meeting.

"Sorry." He mutters moving to the couch tracking mud across the floor. The same parents brought us up and yet you wouldn't know it. We are perfect candidates for the nature verses nurture arguments. Him nature, me nurture.

"Okay people if there is nothing else I'll see you all next week." I say dismissing them.

"What would you like for lunch?" Andrea's new assistant asks with the upmost professionalism.

"A meatball sub and a banana smoothie from the place across the road." She nods and turns to Elliot.

"Mr Grey what…"

"No, no, no none of that Mr Grey shit. I am not a monkey suit wearing broom up the ass corporate CEO. Call me Elliot." He smirks at me.

"Up yours Elliot." I retort.

"I'll have the same." He orders laughing.

"Bro she's like another Andrea… no she took one look at me and thought I'm working for the ugly brother."

"Exemplary work but unfortunately it's all a front. She apparently figured out the best way to get my attention." I groan collapsing next to him.

"Well fuck me." He says laughing. "How did you figure it out?" He asks.

"Ana and I went to the movie theatre and she and a friend were two rows in front of us and we heard her telling her friend." I say feeling deflated. "Worse part is she is really good at the job. Andrea is so happy about having an assistant that's not all over me."

"Bro it's simple, say as little as possible, avoid using her name, in short just be your cold and aloof self."

"That's the plan E… it won't last forever though." I mutter.

"What her name?" He tries to sound blasé about the question but he doesn't quite pull it off.

"Rebecca." I answer smirking.

"I could always seduce her and she will certainly forget about you with your red hair and gray eyes."

"No sleeping with the staff E, no amount of desperation on my part for an assistant to my PA will allow that. And my hair is copper colored not red." I retort.

Lunch is a laugh a minute affair. "We have an hour before we go pick up the girls enough time for you to get changed."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He actually sounds offended.

"You have got to be joking… you are not getting in my helicopter covered in cement and mud." I reply. "Go home and change." I say kicking him out.

* * *

"Christian are you here?" Ana excitedly asks.

"We are ten minutes away so I hope you are packed and ready to go."

"I am." She says with a chuckle.

"Meaning Kate isn't. Tell her if she's not ready when we get there we are leaving without…"

"Slow your roll Grey I'm ready." She says jumping in.

"Okay." I placate with a laugh. "See you in a bit." I say hanging up.

"If Kate and I disappear don't come looking for us." He says with a smirk. "I have a feeling this weekend might be the weekend I finally hook Kate." Strangely I don't have the heart to tell him he doesn't stand a chance. She didn't even bother saying hello to him on the phone despite both phones being on speaker.

"If you say so." I reply with an air of nonchalance.

"You don't think it will happen." Didn't he get the air of nonchalance?

"Don't think what?" I ask and he huffs out his frustration.

"Are you deliberately being obtuse?" I give him a confused look. "Me and Kate this weekend." He nearly shouts.

"There's been a lot of weekends with you and Kate alone in the apartment when Ana and I go out nothing happened then… what makes you think it will happen now?" I'm not saying he doesn't stand a chance, which he doesn't. Just playing it safe and throwing the question back at him.

"Out on the sound, it's all romantic and shit, and the sea air does things to people you know. You never know what it will do to Kate… she might just see me in a different light." He boasts.

"You have such a unique way of articulating bullshit." I laugh parking the SUV. "Come on let's go grab their bags, well Ana will have a bag Kate will have a few."

"Hey lay…"

"CHRISTIAN." Ana yells from the window interrupting Elliot. "You have to come and help Kate with her bags." Ana says and I crack up laughing.

We stare at her two bags, yes I'm just as surprised it's only two till I lift it and almost give myself a hernia. I grab one bag and make my way downstairs to the car. I see José walking towards me but I ignore him. "Going back to Seattle?" He asks clearly happy with the idea.

"No José we are headed to Seattle for the weekend." I answer closing the trunk with a soft thud. "Was there something you wanted?" I ask with a smirk as I can see the disappointment on his face.

"No I wanted to see if Ana… and Kate wanted to hangout tonight." He says kicking the concrete.

"Weekend on a yacht, here we come." Ana shouts bouncing down the stairs followed by Kate and Elliot who clearly got the lighter of the two bags.

"It's not a yacht it's a catamaran." I correct.

"Right… what's the difference they are both vessels on water?" She argues.

"Yeah sure the QE2 and a dingy are both vessels on water with no difference." I retort.

Hey Ana." The boy interrupts.

"José what are you doing here?" I realize she's just noticed him and so does he.

"I thought you and Kate might be free this weekend to hangout."

"Celebrating Ana's birthday on Christian's new catamaran. It's going to be one hell of a weekend." Elliot says clearly rubbing it in.

"Oh happy birthday." He says clearly waiting for something.

"Okay ladies lets go." I say jumping into the SUV.

"Was it just me or was he angling for an invite." Elliot says laughing.

"He was." I concur.

"I'm being as aloof as I can but he can't seem to take the hint." Ana says with a groan.

"Why what happened?" I ask.

"He's always around these days, on campus, outside campus. Turns up at the apartment without notice and it's always hey Ana… and Kate. I'm clearly after thought." Kate says with a chuckle.

"Yeah I got that when he said he wanted to see if the two of you wanted to hang out."

"He hasn't asked me out so I can't just come out and say no I'm not interested." Ana laments.

"I don't see him asking either." Elliot mumbles.

"Kate it's two nights, do you need all this?" I groan picking up the bag. "You are lucky the elevator is working because it's five flights of stairs to the helipad." I add.

I love taking Ana up in Charlie tango, it doesn't matter how many times we've gone up she always shows such appreciation for it. The smile on her face I have to say is a real bonus.

"Oh Christian she is beautiful." Ana says in awe.

"That she is." I say feeling quite proud of her.

"The Grace. Mom is going to flip when she sees this." Elliot says happily.

"So it's just the four of us. Do you know how to sail?" Kate asks.

"Yeah we all do." Elliot gloats. Despite it being our first time on the catamaran Elliot and I work well together to get us going before I join Ana at the helm. "Can I sleep in your room?" Ana whispers.

"Yeah sure, why are we whispering?" I ask.

"Well I'm not confortable sleeping by myself out here and I don't need to give Elliot any ammunition to use against me." That's very true Elliot finds out she's the least bit afraid to sleep alone, he will jump on it like a man possessed. After last weekend's embarrassing situation I can't believe I'm saying yes to sleeping in the same bed again.

"I won't worry about him. He's more focused on Kate… he believes this weekend is it." I say stifling my laughter.

"Strange… I actually feel sorry for him but it doesn't mean I'm not going to have fun with it." Ana's devilish smile has me feeling sorry for Elliot.

**JULY 18****TH**** 2012**

I wake up to find my dick in between Ana's cheeks as she grinds hard on an already painful erection. "Ana… baby." I call.

"Christian." She moans and continues to mumble; I realize she's still asleep. Oh, my naughty girl is having a wet dream.

My fingers find her wet pussy; I rub her clit to help her along. "Oh fuck…I thought I was dreaming." She groans as I continue to rub her clit.

"You were…" I'm interrupted by a knock.

"Go away." I growl.

"Sorry sir… Miss Grey is in the lobby and refuses to leave." Taylor informs me.

"Tell her to go away and come back at a reasonable hour." I sink two fingers into Ana and she moans. If Taylor didn't hear that then he's deaf.

"It is a reasonable hour." I hear the amusement in his voice.

"Tell her to go away and you can take that advice as well." I remove my fingers knowing she's close to cuming.

"Yes sir." He says with a chuckle.

I lift Ana's legs and my dick replaces my fingers, she cums immediately. I thrust into her prolonging her orgasm. My phone goes and I ignore it knowing full well its Mia.

I roll off Ana an hour later simply because I have one meeting today. I'd like to get my hands on the one thing we need to start working on a prototype for… "Where are you going?" She moans turning to face me with a satisfied smile.

"I have a meeting with the tech department today. It should take no more than two hours."

"Is this about the phones." She sits up on the bed, sheets around her waist.

"We need one small product and we can start working on a prototype. There are two types out on the market and one working prototype waiting for a patent. Remember that Silicon Valley Company I was waiting for?"

"Christian that was almost a year ago." She says yawning.

"Yeah I think someone gave him the money… but I pray to god I'm wrong. The other one is…" I shudder at the thought.

"What is it?" She asks with a giggle.

"Mason and Co." I say with dread.

"Oh the one with the CEO with a reputation for young men. Come on Christian you are married, I'm sure she will respect that."

"I hope to god you are right." I mutter.

"Christian what you are trying to do is a good thing. Providing communication to areas without it because of lack of electricity is noble."

"We are doing more than that. We are designing portable chargers for medical equipment using the same tech. Take refugee camps for example that have no power. Instead of carting a generator that needs fuel you have these packs that uses the sun or windup power. I mean the tech already exists, but we want to design ones powerful enough to produce the same wattage as an electric charge.

"You sound passionate about it, and we both know you will not stop till you make it a reality."

"I won't."

* * *

"Good afternoon Andrea."

"Good afternoon sir."

"After my meeting you and I need to sit down and arrange the details for the trip to London." I say quietly as though Ana is around. "Get Welch for…" Before I can finish my sentence Mia hurricane Grey steps off the elevator. Looking furious.

"Good afternoon Mia." I greet cheerfully. Taylor who was making his way out of the security office sees her and quietly goes back in shutting he door behind him.

She ignores me storming into my office; I take a deep breath and follow. "You told me to go away." She shouts.

"Mia I haven't spoken to you today." I say looking perplexed. I'm dumping all this on Taylor's head.

"What?" She looks confused.

"We haven't spoken today… so how could I have told you to go away." She pouts.

"Okay… that's not why I'm here." She says her furious and confused demeanor replaced with happiness. "Do you know an…"

"Mia… Ana and I sat you all down and talked to you about our privacy or have you forgotten." I interrupt.

"No it's just that…"

"It's nothing Mia. Do you know what I was doing this morning? I was celebrating my belated birthday with my wife. As you recall Ana was in hospital on my birthday so we thought we celebrate it today, although we started yesterday." I say with a smug smile. "We started last at the Mile High club. I'm here for one meeting and then heading home to continue celebrating. If it weren't for this meeting you would have walked into an empty. Now... the next time you need something call first as I might be busy like I am now or not here at all." I add doing my best not to shout at her.

"Oh." She says chastised.

"Sir the team is here." Andrea says interrupting Mia.

"Thanks Andrea. Mia can we do this later. I'm free tomorrow after lunch."

"Yeah sure… happy belated birthday." With that she breezes out the door.

The meeting with the tech team is as expected, we are simple waiting for one part. Mason and Co is unfortunately an option I have to consider and then there is London, they contacted us due to their association with Donald McIntyre so that be the easier option, but I'd rather own the circuitry. God I'm pissed we didn't think of designing one ourselves, who would have thought such a small product to simple create synergy between the battery and the power source in this case solar panels will cause such problems and delays.

"Sir Welch is here."

"Send him in." I get up and pour myself a stiff drink just as he walks in. "A drink Welch."

"No thank you sir." He says unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"Welch I need everything you can get me on Mason and Co. I would prefer to buy the company and I need a way in. I need to know if Vanessa Mason has more than fifty percent in shares or if her board has more." He nods typing fast on his tablet. "Kevin Ayres contacted me last year for money and somehow without it his company is still standing. I need to know if he's keeping his problems quiet or if someone bailed him out and who. And I would preferable like this information before my trip to London." I finish knocking back my drink.

"Yes sir."

* * *

My phone rings the minute I step off the elevator. "Hello mom."

"Happy birthday dear boy." She sings.

"Thanks mom." I reply with a laugh. "You spoke to Mia."

"Yes I did." She giggles. "I take it Ana is doing much better."

"She's doing quite well mom and happily eating for two." I say with a smile.

"Oh that's good to hear. I will let you enjoy the rest of your day, and will see you on Sunday at Ray's."

"What is happening at Ray's?"

"I guess you haven't spoken to Ana."

"No mom I just walked in." I say absentmindedly as I find Ana in the kitchen stuffing her face in front of the open fridge.

"Well Ray is having a barbecue on Sunday, he has something to announce." She says happily.

"Okay mom see you there." I finish hanging up.

"I guess you know about going to dad's on Sunday." She says rubbing her chest.

"Heartburn." I ask swiping a sausage.

"Hey you are taking food, vital essential food out of the mouth of a hungry mother and fetus." She protests.

"I'm going to change." I quickly stuff the sausage in my mouth before she can take it back.

"You'd be very good at sucking cock if you were gay." She says smirking.

I slowly chew on the sausage savoring the flavor. "If that was your attempt to put me off. I'm pleased to tell you, you failed." I smirk back. "Hello little one." I say kissing her stomach and she looks at me with a beaming smile giving me a chance to steal a piece of chicken.

"CHRISTIAN GREY STOP STEALING MY FOOD." She bellows trying to kick me.

Somehow I put my jogging pants on the wrong way round. "That is front to back." Ana says with a burp.

"Really Mrs Grey." I chuckle.

"Can't be helped." She's finally enjoying this pregnancy and I can't help but feel the same.

"So what did you do today apart from eating and sleeping?" I tease.

"Hey it's hard work you know. It's what's required when growing a human being, and I got through two manuscripts even though I've been forced to take over four weeks off." She complains. She won't feel that way in a week or so when we are on our way to London. "But I'm fully recovered from last night and this mornings activities." She adds.

"I know what you mean… my lower back feels a little sore though." I say stretching out.

"Just how sore?" She asks lasciviously.

"Not that sore." I quickly reply. She saunters further into the closet and pushes me on the chair in the closet; one I've never had reason to use. She straddles my lap and starts nibbling on my earlobes.

"Get your cock out." Her voice drips with lust. I make quick work of freeing my dick. She drops down with a moan. My toes curl as she slowly grinds onto me.

"Jesus Ana…" I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. "FUCK OFF." I bellow as Ana giggles, twice in one fucking day. I grip her waist lifting her off my dick before I slam her back down.

"Oh that feels good." She moans wrapping her arms around my neck as she takes over riding me. God it feels incredible, I don't know if it's the pregnancy but sex feels different… better, or maybe it just my imagination, but fuck I'm loving every minute of it.

"Yes… fuck me," I hiss. Her bouncing becomes erratic I know she's close I take over bouncing her on my dick. "Look at me." There nothing better than looking into her eyes as she cums.

"Oh god…" She laments as she drowns my cock in her juices. I thrust hard into her a couple of times and I damn near bite my tongue off as I cum.

"Your pussy is the best thing since man discovered fire." I breathe.

"I'll take your word for it." She giggles.

"Do…"

"CHRISTIAN get out here we need to talk." Elliot shouts interrupting me.

"For fuck sake, do these people not know the meaning of the word privacy?"

"Go see what he wants." Ana says giving me a quick kiss as she gets off my dick and frankly I don't like it.

"Seriously Elliot what the fuck?" I groan when I find him outside my bedroom door.

"Mia is cheating on Ethan."


	65. Chapter 65

**JULY 18****TH**** 2012**

"Ethan thinks Mia is cheating." He laments clearly he believes it too.

"Really E," I mutter sarcastically. "When did he tell you this?"

"He didn't… I heard him and Kate talking." He says sheepishly. "I was pissed initially… I mean how dare he accuse Mia of such a thing." He blows out a breath. "I walked out to rip him a new one and then I saw his face… Christian, he looked distraught; he doesn't look like he'd slept in a while, bags under his eyes. He'd clearly being crying. I feel for him."

"Did he tell you who he thought it was?" I ask even though I still don't believe it.

"Well no, he shut up when I walked in… so I pretended I didn't know and walked away. But he said it was Sean. He saw them together."

"There is a reasonable explanation for all this, but Mia cheating… no way."

"Call her CPO if anyone knows he will," Elliot suggests.

"Mia is not cheating." I'd bet my fortune on it.

"Just call her CPO to confirm or deny it." Elliot groans.

"E I'm not calling anybody to confirm or deny what I already know. Mia is not cheating on Ethan; she's not like that." I reiterate.

"Thank you. At least one brother doesn't think I'm a cheating whore." Mia sneers.

"Shit Mia… that's not…"

"Save it, Elliot; I don't want to hear it. He clearly doesn't know me well enough but you… you are my brother." Mia is on the verge of tears. Ethan eyes hasn't left the floor since he walked in behind Mia with his tails between his legs. Kate is glaring at Elliot.

"Mia I'm really sorry, you are right. I didn't believe either till I heard it was Sean." Elliot tries again.

"He's an architect and has a good eye for designing commercial spaces. He was in town for a few days, and I needed his advice." She's gone from near tears to furious.

"Mia, are you opening your own restaurant?" I ask ecstatic with the idea.

"Yes, I wanted everything in place before I told anyone. I was going to tell you on Sunday."

"Nice one Mia, I'm so proud of you." I jump over the couch to give her a hug.

"Sorry baby," Ethan mumbled.

"I don't want to look at you right now… so just go." She waves him off.

"Mia…"

"Ethan, please leave before I say something I regret." She barks.

"The next time you decide to eavesdrop make sure you stay till the end of the conversation." Kate looks murderous.

"Katie…"

"Don't Katie me. I will tell you what I told my bonehead brother. That he should stop with the stupid accusations and go home and make it up to his girl despite her not knowing what he's making up for." She's pissed. "You can follow my bonehead brother out." Kate finishes.

"Sorry Mia," he says looking annoyed with himself. By tomorrow, it will all be forgiven.

"Did you have to call Mia?" I ask Ana.

"What makes you think I did anything?" She retorts.

"The fact that you just answered my question with a question says it all." I chuckle.

"Yeah well the girl is busy trying to start a business, the last thing she needs is two boneheads thinking she's cheating."

"Calm down woman; they will make it up to her."

"They better…" She stops when I rub myself against her. "Is there something you want?" She teases.

"Yes, what my brother interrupted."

"I was under the impression you were done." She giggles.

"I'm never done." I lay her on her back and get between her legs.

* * *

"I wonder what Ray wants to tell us." I mumble. "You don't seem all too bothered." She's usually quite petulant when Ray keeps something from her, but this time, she's rather nonchalant about the whole thing. Meaning she already knows. Before I can ask, I see Jane and her partner making out by the car.

"Get a room," Ana shouts from the car with a giggle. I know they talk a lot on the phone; Ana was devastated when they couldn't make the wedding due to their deployment. Considering her line of work, it's always great to see her back home and well.

"Hey love birds, I haven't seen you since Christian asked Ray for your hand in marriage," Jane says giving Ana a hug.

"Hello, Jane."

"Hey, Christian." She punches me in the arm.

"For fuck sake, Jane shit hurts." I protest rubbing my arm.

"Such a girl." She teases.

"I forgot you two grew up together," Ana says laughing. Jane and I were friends until they moved to Ireland when I was 11.

"Guys this is Dr. Stephanie Haskell my better half." She introduces.

"I'm Christian the long-suffering former neighbor, and this is my wife, Ana."

"It's nice to meet finally you," Ana adds.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you," she says eyeing up Ana.

"Really… you couldn't wait five minutes until my back was at least turned." Jane grumbles.

"Just showing my respect and appreciation for a beautiful woman. Seriously you are fine." She says making Ana blush. Strangely I'm not the least bit jealous mostly because of Jane's sour face.

"Wipe the smirk of your face Grey before I do," she mutters.

"Are you going to join us or stand here all afternoon?" Mom says breaking up the banter.

"Hey, mom." I kiss her cheek before heading upstairs to get changed. I hear a squeal followed by a splash.

"Elliot Grey I'm going to cut off your balls the first chance I get." Mia screeches.

"Mia I feel your pain, but I want children… so after the children, I promise to help you cut them off." Kate says.

"If I were Elliot I'd be scared," Ana says coming in.

"You heard that huh." I chuckle. Ana quickly changes into a two-piece and my mind goes back to our first weekend on The Grace. I stand back and just admire the view because I can.

"What?" She questions.

"Mrs. Grey you are getting fucked today."

"Oh…"

"Bro, you and the Mrs, get your asses down here you are missing all the fun."

"Come on baby." As we walk down the stairs I can't help the way my eyes take her in; I love the change to her body. Her hips are slightly wider; her breasts from the side look bigger. I will certainly get reacquainted with them later. Frankly, later couldn't come soon enough.

"Okay, Ray they are here spill." Mia barks impatiently.

"Well… Abigail and I are engaged." Ray beams, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Finally, I'm not an only child." Ana cheers.

"Amen to that," Jane adds.

"This isn't a surprise to you." I look at them.

"Well, naturally we had to speak to them first," Ray says.

"Not that you needed to." Ana declares as choruses of congratulations and about time is thrown at them.

"Grey we are now related." Jane chuckles.

"Aah yes, I was wondering where the downside would come from." She goes to punch me, and I quickly dart out of the way, but I inadvertently send Ana and I flying into the pool. "Oh shit," I mutter when Ana's head comes up coughing up water.

"Baby it was an accident." I plead when I see the look in her eyes. "It really was an accident."

"Oh, I know." But she looks like she's plotting something. Since we are already wet, we stay in the pool.

We are supposed to be mature individuals with jobs and responsibilities, and yet a game of Marco Polo turns us into a bunch of kids. "Ana I can't hear you, I know your voice," I whine.

"You need to get your ears cleaned." She retorts.

"Marco," I shout again.

"Polo."

"He's right Ana you are cheating, we both know you can be loud if you want to." Kate sneers much to Elliot's elation.

"Maybe you…"

"Elliot, finish that sentence, and I will skin you alive." Ana barks. Elliot puts his hands up in surrender.

"Okay kids calm down before someone loses an eye," Dad says chuckling; he looks like he's already had a few.

I swim over to Ana, who is happily floating at the far side of the pool. "Hellooo." I croon trapping her in the corner.

"What are you doing?"

"Your breasts are bigger," I growl getting a good feel of them.

"Christian." She moans.

"What baby." I croon getting between her legs, and I can't help but grind myself into her."

"Christian my dad is right there." She pants as I grind harder. "Oh God." She grips my hair before her lips descend on mine.

"Ouch." I groan when I feel something sharp hit my head.

"Get off my daughter," Ray growls.

"Really?" I groan lifting Ana fingers up to remind him that we are married. "Your first grandchild is on the way," I complain.

"I know I don't want to see it." He almost bellows.

"Sorry dad," Ana mumbled blushing.

"We are married it's the rest of you that are living in sin," I mutter helping Ana out of the pool, who starts giggling at my comment.

"Is the food done?" I've got sex on the brain she's got food on the brain, a partnership made in heaven.

"In a few minutes." Mom answers.

"I'll be right back," Ana says going back into the house; I realize no one is paying attention to me, and I quickly follow. Ana squeals when I push her against the wall. "Christian I really don't need my dad killing you."

"Your dad is downstairs we will hear him coming up." My fingers find her clit and my god she's wet. Despite her complain her fingers are in my shorts. "Grip harder," I growl.

"Fuck." She mewls when my finger finds her sweet spot. It always surprises me just how much I want her, my lack of control and sheer impatience is exhilarating. All I have to do is take four steps, and I'd have her in a bedroom, but that's four seconds too long. I pull my short downs; her fingers move up and down my dick with more ease. She moans at the brief loss of contact when I lift her up. I pull her panties to the side and bury myself in that wet heat.

"Oh yes," I growl when her teeth sink into the soft juncture between my neck and shoulder. My thrusts are long and hard, and she loves every minute of it. I can feel those soft yet firm breasts against my chest like never before, and I find myself trying to get closer to her, an absolute impossibility I might had, but it doesn't stop me from trying.

**SEPTEMBER 12****TH**** 2008**

**ANA **

"Elliot believes this weekend you and he will finally…" Kate cracks up laughing before I finish. "I take it that's a no."

"It's all about sex with him, and until he can prove otherwise, I don't see us happening. I'm not going to be another notch on his bedpost." She laments. "Do you want to share a room?"

"Can't, I'm sleeping in Christian's." She looks surprised.

"Does he know this?" She asks with a smirk.

"Yes I asked, and he said yes." She gives me a raised eyebrow. "He did since he thinks I'm afraid to sleep on my own out here," I add grinning mischievously.

"You are cruel Ana Steele; I can't believe after last weekend you will put the man through this."

"He can always say no, and I didn't do anything to him last weekend. It's not my fault his erection was poking me." After finding out about Christian's feelings for me, I've become somewhat brave. Brave enough to wake him up and tell him his erection was poking me. He couldn't look at me all day until I put him out of his misery and told him I'm aware men always have one during the night, and it was nothing to be embarrassed about. I should have left it there but no I had to go on and tease him about the size, which was nothing to scoff at. He came back at me with how it can't be helped especially sleeping next a beautiful woman like me, and if I slept next to him, I should be expected to get poked a hell of a lot more. Yeah, that left me speechless and blushing furiously. Despite that, I have noticed he sleeps on his stomach and facing away from me.

"Earth to Ana."

"Sorry Kate… I'm beginning to think Christian knows how I feel about him."

"This is good," Kate says happily. "Now you two can get together."

"Yeah but I already told him I was waiting till after college, and he's not ready for a relationship he made that clear."

"Do you seriously think you won't make if you two date now?" She sounds incredulous.

"I do… weekends and holidays won't be enough and then there the constant business trips he has to make. He already told me it's going to get worse next year." I lament.

"You two are going to wait for… shit that's almost three years before we graduate."

"Yeah." The frustration is clear in my voice. "Kate I don't know what will happen to our friendship if we don't workout. If we start something then that's it there is no going back… it's till death do us part."

"When you put it like that. I wouldn't want to risk your type of friendship either… it will most likely cause you more pain." She sighs. "I think you and I need to do some shopping because girl we are clearly going to have to take care of ourselves." It takes me a second to catch on.

"God yes." I moan before we both crack up laughing.

**CHRISTIAN **

The girls disappeared below deck an hour ago. "What are they doing…" I shut up when Ana appears with a tray of hot deli type sandwiches and a pitcher of ice tea in a barely there bikini. I am so fucking screwed, I can't look at that all weekend, my dick is going to fall off. "Oh, Jesus." Elliot moans. "This is so the weekend." Kate is also in a bikini, but I couldn't care less. My eyes are on Ana and no one else.

"Lunch is served," Kate says with a flourish.

"This is great." Elliot groans with a mouth full. "Thanks, Kate."

"Why are you thanking me we all know I didn't make it? Don't patronize me." She retorts.

"We certainly lucked out with the weather," Ana says breaking up the tension. But I don't miss the wink Kate threw her way.

"Yeah, it's quite warm," I add absentmindedly. I'd take a wild guess and say Kate's retort didn't come as a surprise to Ana. They've got something planned.

"The kitchen on here is brilliant and fully stocked. I feel like baking tonight." Ana says.

"No need Gail baked an assortment of cakes and biscuits since it's your birthday. Come on I will show you." I say grabbing the opportunity to get her away from Elliot and Kate. "Okay spill," I say the moment we are out of earshot."

"Okay, so I might have told Kate about Elliot thinking this is their weekend."

"And." I press.

"It's not and worse she's planning on making this weekend as miserable as she can for him," she says with glee.

"Let me guess everything he says would be taken in the wrong context." I surmise.

"Right on the money Mr. Grey." Ana giggles.

"I shouldn't feel this happy about my brother's oncoming pain, but fuck it I am." I try to suppress my laughter. "Let me grab the chocolate cake." I'm really enjoying this weekend.

It's late, but Ana and I are still awake looking up at the stars she's finally put some clothes on as the temperature has dropped a bit. "Thanks, Christian this is shaping out to be a great weekend so far."

"You are more than welcome. Great way to break her in."

"Well, I'm going to bed." She moves to give me a kiss on the cheek but I turn my head, and it lands on my lips. She smirks at me and saunters off without a word. I'm sat there with a stupid smile on my face when Elliot storms up the deck.

"At least, you are enjoying this weekend." Elliot groans collapsing on the lounge chair.

"Weekend not going well," I ask doing my best to keep a straight face.

"Bro I can't seem to say the right thing, everything that comes out of my mouth is in some way an insult." He moans running his fingers through his hair. "Speak of the devil." He murmurs when he sees Kate.

"How lovely he spends all evening insulting me and yet I'm the devil." Kate barks.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that." Elliot defends.

"Spare me." Kate scoffs.

"Goodnight," Elliot says giving up.

"Okay now I feel bad, I'll give him a break tomorrow and go back to being a bitch on Sunday," She says with a laugh.

I'd feel bad for him, but I've got problems of my own. I sneaked off twice today just to knock one out; I certainly couldn't walk around with a fucking boner. I can't seem to stop thinking about her lips; that little contact felt warm and electrifying. But it's clear it meant nothing more to her, and I need to let it go before my thoughts get the better of me. I'm already going to be taking a huge risk with our friendship with my plans to ask her out after she graduates. God knows there is no indication she feels the same.

True to her word Kate was nice to Elliot, well it was made easier by his groveling apology. My pain, on the other hand, continued as Ana was back in a two-piece bikini. It wasn't helped by the fact that she was wrapped around me for most of the day due to as teaming up and playing a few games. Elliot admitted this weekend might not be his lucky weekend, after all. It turns out the sea air made Kate crazy. His words not mine.

"You'd think he would have figured it out by now," Ana says as her fingers play with my chest hair.

"He sees Kate as he does the other women, that's his problem." I'm thinking of my grandparents going at it just to keep my dick in check. Her bare thigh is a hairs-breadth away from my dick. Who would have thought fingers on my bare chest would be such a fucking turn on.

"It's been a wonderful day," she says snuggling further into me. I'm holding my fucking breath.

"It has." I concur.

"I'm not looking forward to going back tomorrow." She laments.

"We will have another great day tomorrow. Sea air crazy Kate will be back tomorrow." She giggles and despite all my efforts my dick twitches.

"I do enjoy watching Elliot squirm." Just then the door crashes open, and there is stood a very angry Elliot.

"Oh shit." Ana murmurs.

"I knew something was up… but to think my own brother sold me out is… despicable." He growls.

"Oh please, what did you expect when you use my birthday to get into my friend's panties," Ana says not feeling the least bit sorry.

"You I expect this from." He points to Ana. "But you Christian… this hurts." He dramatically slaps his hand on his chest.

"What exactly do you think I did?" I ask.

"You told her." His attempt to look hurt is downright comical.

"And if you didn't want her to come looking for you and Kate she had to know." I throw at him.

"Yeah… but you… fuck." He turns and finds Kate glaring at him. I know it's a front, but it's still scary.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Her voice is deceptively calm.

"Oh boy." It comes out as a squeak, and the three of us burst out laughing.

"I don't like you lot very much," Elliot says pouting.

"Oh come on what did you expect. The sea air… Elliot. Aphrodite couldn't get me to sleep with you." Kate says walking away.

"Oh come on Katie," Elliot says following her, leaving the cabin door open.

"Don't call me Katie." Is the last thing we hear before I shut the door.

"Come on Miss Steele… sleep time." I find myself yawning. God those two are exhausting.


	66. Chapter 66

**JULY 22****ND**** 2012**

Elliot gives me a knowing look when Ana and I finally return. "Dad come on do you call this food." Ana grumbles. I watch as Ray empties another skewer of meat onto her already full plate.

"What in god's name happened to your back?" dad asks. "It looks like… oh." He stares at Ana as though he's never seen her before. "Okay." He drawls staring at the bite marks on my neck and shoulder. I'd forgotten about the nail scratched on my back.

"I left the keys to the DB5 in your office." His beaming smile is infectious.

"Thank you, son." I shrug lost for words; I can't really gloat I was a little shit about letting him drive the car.

"Aren't you sharing Ana's plate?" Mom asks surprised as I walk up with my plate. I scoff at the notion of Ana sharing her food.

"No mom there is no sharing." I fill my own before sitting next to my wife. I can still smell her on my fingers.

Before Ana sex was far and few between and even then the experience was nothing to write home about. I recall my first week in Boston; I spent that time getting to know the area and the best places to unwind. I went back with a girl my second night. My lack of concentration often led to a disappointing evening. Physical contact and intimacy are often a requisite to sex, and those two things were what I feared the most.

The girl came almost immediately and yet after close to half an hour of fucking her I was no closer to an orgasm and couldn't bring myself to stop least I hurt her feeling. I was young, and she was someone I was going to run into, as we were both studying business and politics. She eventually stopped me due to being sore. She offered to give a blowjob and I finally managed to cum as I didn't have to worry about her hands touching me above the waist.

It wasn't a lie when I told Ana sex with her transcends any experience I had before. I lost count of the number of times I had to fake an orgasm; I remember Elliot being in stitches when I told him. Despite what I saw as a failure that night in Boston, she didn't and I gained something of a reputation, one I didn't pay attention to nor did I feel the need to indulge in the number of women who threw themselves at me. The one time I chose to, I picked a lying blackmailing kidnapper of a whore.

"I think we should get a dog." Ana blurts out.

"Huh, why?" I stutter.

"I think it would be nice to have a pet."

"We have a baby on the way; you want to add a dog. If anything we should get a cat. They are self-sufficient, do not need to be with you every goddamn minute, and won't have a temper tantrum because they can't sleep in your bedroom." I take a breather when I realize I'm ranting.

"Okay, no dog." Ana placates. "I don't like cats they not needy, I like needy people and animals," she smirks.

"Are you calling me needy?" I joke.

"No, you are the least needy person I know. You are far from needy, a little too independent if you ask me and… well, I didn't mean it like…"

"Ever heard the term the lady doth protest too much. Quit while you are ahead." Dad interjects.

"Just saying," she mumbles.

"Bullshit." I counter. "I'm needy when it comes to you and selfish. I'd be the first person to admit it." I add.

"Well then you are needy, and I love you for it, I'd start worrying if you weren't." She jokes.

"Aren't they sweet." Mia coos.

"Enough to give you a toothache" Elliot mumbled.

"You are just jealous." I counter.

"If it helps you sleep at night," he says sticking my tongue out.

"It does, like a baby." I counter. He tries to hide his smile, but I see it.

"Isn't this back and forth usually between you and Ana?" mom cuts in.

"I'm saving my energy for more important things." Ana answers.

"Yeah like tackling the mountain of food in front of her." Ana promptly throws a piece of chicken, and he catches it in his mouth.

"See we don't need a dog, we've got one here." I joke.

"Ana we should have lunch this week." Mom says.

"Can't mom I'm taking my woman to New York tomorrow." Ana looks at me surprised.

"Surprise." I tease.

"Really." She looks so excited; God knows how she will react when she finds out we are headed to London from there.

"Yes really, I've got a meeting with Vanessa Mason…" My dad spits out his drink.

"As in…"

"Yes, dad… anyway, the meeting is only the first plan, if she doesn't play ball I will be forced to buy Mason and Co."

"Why what's wrong with her," Elliot asks.

"She has a reputation for younger men. She marries her age, but she can't help herself when it comes to young men." Mom says.

"What's wrong with that, men have been doing it since the dawn of time, and no one bats an eyelid," Kate interjects.

"Very true," Ana adds. "But my husband is off limits."

"Husband." Elliot chuckles.

"You two have certainly come a long way from the days where you used to make excuses just to sleep in the same bed." Kate sniggers.

"You didn't," I say looking at Ana. "I thought I was the only one." I drone.

"No, the first time was the weekend on The Grace." She giggles.

"So you weren't afraid to sleep on your own," I ask genuinely surprised.

"No after what happened the weekend before I didn't think you'd want to share a bed so I just came up with an excuse." She shrugs.

"What a pair we make." I chuckle.

* * *

Taylor and I sit in the car waiting for Vanessa Mason to arrive. I'm not going to that restaurant and sit there waiting for her like a schoolboy waiting for the headmaster. I knew she'd be late Manhattan traffic is awful, but half an hour later I'm still waiting for the woman to arrive, and I'm getting more irritable by the minute because she's doing it on purpose. Yesterday Welch shared a great deal of information he found on her. Her company is in financial trouble; a contract with me would help them a great deal. She owns forty-five percent of the company her board holds the rest, making it ripe for a takeover. One I'm contemplating depending on how things go today. She thinks I need her; I've made it a point not to need anyone in business, call me arrogant that's just the way it is. Forty minutes after arriving she shows up, Taylor steps out and opens the car for me, shutting it loud enough to attract attention.

Mason doesn't hide her scowl; she apparently expected me to be sat in that restaurant waiting for her. After all these years, some people still see me as a boy in a man's world. "Mr. Grey." The ire in her voice is clear as day.

"Mrs Mason." I return impassively.

"Shall we." She offers smiling. I'm tempted to tell her no, but I told Ana I will play nice until she gives me a reason not to.

"Lead the way." I offer.

"Such a gentleman. She purrs much to my annoyance. We are led to a private dining room. It wouldn't surprise me if she orders the most expensive bottle of wine and the priciest dish, as the man I'm expected to pay and write it off as a business expense. It's quite laughable.

"So I heard you recently got married." Her saccharine smile is nauseating.

"Yes, I did, best thing I ever did." My joy is evident.

"Aah honeymoon phase, wait till the annoying habits become unbearable. Time is a killer to marriage." She sounds bitter but then again after five marriages and still failing at it will do that to you. She took her last husband to the cleaners that should have softened the blow the bit but clearly it didn't.

"Well we've known each other for 14 years, and it's only gotten better. The only thing I find annoying about her is when she runs a bath without me," or shaves her leg when I not around. I laugh heartily. I like to keep my personal life personal but I need to let this woman know my marriage means everything to me, and nothing will jeopardize that.

"Good for you," she says bitterly. We have yet to order and at this rate I don't see that happening.

"Mrs Mason." It's clear she hates it being called that but right now I don't give a fuck.

"Please call me Karen." For the first time, I see a genuine smile.

"My company is…"

"Alternative power source. I read the email." She sounds annoyed.

"So what do you need my company for?" She asks and I work hard to hide my annoyance. She didn't read the fucking proposal we sent her. What the fuck is she doing... ooh…there goes Ana theory of her respecting my marriage.

"Your company produces the circuitry required to merge the power source and the batteries. You currently use it for small windup touches, but I believe with some modification it will work well for our product."

"I see." She smiles. "Well, I don't see the problem." I hold my breath waiting for the other shoe to drop. "As long as you make it worth my while." Her voice drips with lust, and I feel dirty.

"Mrs Mason I am a married man." I know exactly what she means, there's no use in pretending it's anything other than what it is.

"Never stopped anyone before." She licks her lips.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I get up buttoning my jacket.

"Then I guess you don't need my product." I don't respond walking out without a backward glance. I get out my phone and send Welch a text.

* * *

"I know that look," Ana says as I walk into the apartment almost an hour later due to Manhattan traffic.

"That woman is…" I'm lost for words. "Complete and utter disrespect for me, for you." I rant.

"I guess Welch is already onto plan B."

"You bet your sweet ass. I gave her a chance to save her company and she chose not to." I smirk. "Do you want to go out for dinner, I didn't get round to ordering," I suggest.

"Yes please." She jumps up. I give her a swift kiss and bend down to kiss her bump.

"How does Joe's pizza sound?" I shout from the bedroom.

"Sounds good, right now food is food." She moans and I laugh.

"So what is the plan?" She asks as she-wolves down a slice of pizza.

"She owns forty-five percent of Mason and Co. but she's not worried about any hostile takeover because her best friend owns ten percent."

"So effectively she has fifty-five percent." Ana frowns.

"That's what she thinks." She perks up. "Spill."

"Well her taste for young men is her undoing, she's having an affair with her best friend's husband."

"You are joking," she says wide-eyed.

"Nope."

"She's so selling when she finds out." Ana grabs another slice.

"She already did. She called Roz taking us up on our offer when she found out about her best friend and husband." I gloat.

"When did you make the offer?"

"The minute I left the restaurant. I sent Welch a text to proceed with plan B."

"God, you are good." She praises.

"Thank you, baby." I wink.

**SEPTEMBER 15****TH**** 2008**

"Kate and I sit in our favorite spot for lunch the glorious weather had continued from the weekend. "Banana." I hate the name and yet I don't find Peter as annoying in fact I find him more entertaining.

"Peter." I smile as he approached.

"Happy birthday banana." He smiles presenting me with a single red rose from his back. "A rose for a rose." He drawls.

"Now will you go out with me?" He asks pleadingly.

"You were doing so well," Kate says laughing.

"Hey, Ana." José greets making me jump.

"Seriously don't do that." I bark hand on my heart.

Sor…"

"So tell me what do I have to do to get a date with you." Peter cuts off José's apology. He then takes my cheesecake before laying his head on my lap. "By the way did I tell you I got the internship Mr. Grey recommended me for, tell him thanks again for the helicopter ride," he says as he finishes my cheesecake in two bites. Christian gave Peter a ride from Seattle late last night when we run into him and his brother at the docks, saving his brother a four-hour round trip. They were also coming in with his brother's yacht after spending the day fishing. Naturally the conversation turned to fishing. That's all Kate and I had to listen to on the way back to Portland, there was a brief respite when they talked about Peter's internship.

"I doubt you would have got it without your hard work," I add.

"Thank you, banana." He beams a smile at me.

"You got a ride on Grey's helicopter." None of us miss the ire in José's voice not that Peter cares.

"Show the man some respect and add Mr he's earned it." Peter retorts.

"You can say that again," Kate adds.

"Now we need to talk about something important," Peter says eyeing up Kate's cheesecake, which she promptly takes a big bite out of.

"Any chance you can make me some of the cheesecake," he says still eyeing up the cake.

"That's the something important you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Well no." He shakes his head. "What will it take for you to go out with me?" He looks serious. Jose levels a glare at the back of his head as he's now on his knees facing me.

"Stay celibate for a year and then we will talk." He looks like I've just slapped him as Kate roars with laughter.

"Banana… I've been thinking I don't believe you and I will work. With your internship and mine, we will have little time for each other. And I will only end breaking your heart, and I like the way my bones are arranged in my body nor do I want the spend the rest of my life on the run from Grey's military personnel. So it's with a saddened heart…" he sniffs. "But we cannot date. I wish you all the best banana." He stands and bows before leaving but as expected he doesn't get far. "The cheesecake."

"Tomorrow," I say holding back my laughter.

"How long do you think that will last?" Kate asks.

"I give him till Friday." I giggle.

"I give him till he finishes the cheesecake tomorrow, which will be half an hour after he receives it," she says staring at José. "I have to admit if you hadn't put a ban on dating while studying I would seriously be rooting for him," she adds with a smirk.

"I have to admit I would date him if that weren't the case as well." I concur.

"So you are serious about this no dating thing," she asks.

"Yes and even if I was open to dating I wouldn't date anyone at this college that just starts unnecessary gossip."

"I don't blame you, hence the reason I'm going on a date with Peter's brother," she chirps.

"Good for you," I tell her.

"So José where do you stand on dating?" He looks surprised by the question.

"I suppose if I meet someone I'm compatible with I will date," he says.

"What's your ideal girl?" Kate asks.

"Emm… I don't really have a type."

"Okay, last girlfriend what was she like?" Kate is clearly not ready to let the subject go.

"We met in high school and dated throughout but going to college in different countries made it impossible to continue dating, so we ended things." He shrugs.

"That sucks," Kate says genuinely.

"Yeah it did but I had to get over it," he says. "You two are going to be late for class." Ha adds.

"Shit," I mutter. "See you around."

"Yeah," he says getting his camera out.

"Thanks," I tell Kate as we walk to the lecture hall.

"Well now he knows you are not dating while in college or anyone in college for that matter."

"Was it me or did he not want to talk about the subject of dating," I ask.

"He didn't. You have to wonder why." Kate mumbles.

**CHRISTIAN**

Last night I got home after midnight just in time for my conference call to China. Welch was up and online drinking a cup of coffee, I didn't need one, sleep hadn't come yet. I did my best all weekend not to think about work, but the China situation was one I needed to know was solved. Welch had contracted a British security team to monitor and have a physical presence at the factory. It had taken some doing and greased palms to get the job done, but now I needed to know from the men on the ground if the latest security measures worked and if Zhao was having any more problems with the mob. I could at least take some heart in the fact that it wasn't the Triad, just some local boys who had figured out a way to make a lot of money in very little time and trying to make a name for themselves with guns. Over an hour later we were done, I dragged my tired butt to bed and was waking up moments later. It felt like minutes but in truth I had 5 hours sleep.

"Good morning Mr. Grey." Rebecca greets. I ignore her looking around for Andrea.

"Where is Andrea?" I bark.

"She's with Ms. Bailey."

"Doing what?" I snarl.

"She's helping with a phone call to Germany." Between her and her brother they speak more languages than all the translators at the UN combined.

"Send her in when she gets back." I stomp towards my office.

"Is it anything I can help with?" she asks. I slam my office door without answering.

If an employee were useless at their job, then my behavior would be warranted. I can't keep this up, but then what do I do. Do I fire her or call her into my office and tell her I overheard her conversation at the movie theatre?

"Mr. Grey is in." I realize I didn't completely shut the door when I slammed it. "He's not in a good mood," she adds.

"On a Monday." I hear Roz's throaty chuckle.

"If it were Friday, I would understand but he just got back from Portland or… he didn't go." Andrea says with a resigned sigh.

"What's in Portland?" Rebecca asks.

"Ana." Both Roz and Andrea say at the same time.

"Is she his girlfriend?" she hides her disappointment well but I heard it.

"No, but he'd love her to be." Roz answers. "Can't blame him if I was single and Ana was a little older I be after her," she adds with a chuckle. I didn't know my feelings for Ana was that obvious. God Ana was right people around here really do gossip. But a part of me is jubilant, maybe Rebecca will move on and leave me be.

"Wasn't that the brunette that was covering for Andrea?" Rebecca asks.

"That's her," Andrea confirms.

"So that's the reason we don't schedule anything for Friday afternoons," Rebecca says.

"You got it." Andrea laughs. "It's in everyone's best interest," she adds.

"Why is she in Portland?" Why does she want to know?

"Ana is at WSU." Andrea sounds bored.

"I have a sister there." So that's who she was with at the movie theatre. "Why doesn't he just ask her out?" I hear Roz's fading chuckle as she walks away.

"I guess he doesn't want to ruin over a decade of friendship. Will you make him a cup of coffee while I get everything ready." Andrea asks ending the gossip. I get up and quietly shut the door.

I'm damn right grouchy when it gets to Friday, but I didn't realize people knew it was because of Ana. How many people know… shit now I have to worry about someone telling Ana when she's here during the holidays. This is not good.


	67. Chapter 67

**AN: I started this story I year ago today and I wanted to acknowledge the date with something. I've had this idea for a while and I think today is the perfect day to post it. **

**This chapter is a glimpse of our favorite couple a ****decade**** into their marriage. Hope you like it and let me know what you think. CJ.**

**JULY 23****RD**** 2022**

"Have you two brushed your teeth yet with all that kissing?" Teddy groans finding his usual seat by the picnic table. It's a lovely day so Ana has the large glass doors open.

"Good morning Teddy." Ana greets ruffling his hair.

"Such a mommy's boy." I tease.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He retorts piling his plate with scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, mushrooms and cherry tomatoes.

"We'll see how long that last when you get a brother."

"You've been saying that since mom got knocked up with Katherine." Ana groans at his use of knocked up something he picked up from Elliot.

"Morning." Speak of the devil.

"Good morning Katherine." I smile at her bird's nest of a hair.

"Nothing good about this morning." She groans.

"Why not sweet…"

"DAD." A shouting Phoebe interrupts me.

"Is there a reason you are shouting from the top of the stairs?" I reply.

"I up daddy." My little Annie responds. She inherited Ana's lack of co-ordination and therefore not allowed to use the stairs by herself, and she just turned 3.

"Okay angel." I had Elliot install a staircase from the kitchen a few years ago certainly makes life easy when you have four children. "Did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Uh huh." She nods her head vigorously. "I dweam I is a faiwy pwincess."

"Did you have a castle?" I ask getting a plate ready for her.

"Uh huh." Her little fingers grab a sausage.

"Katherine why the frown?" Ana asks.

Tracy and her family are going to Disneyworld next weekend. Come Monday she will be…" she pauses looking for the right word.

"Insufferable." I finish.

"Worse." She laments throwing her hands in the air. "Daddy will you please sack her dad so they won't have money to go." She pleads.

"Sweetie won't it be easier if we all go to Disneyworld next weekend." I offer as Ana glares at me. "We can leave Friday night and be back Monday in time for mommy's meeting." The yelling and screaming are deafening, and before I know it I'm on the floor with kids piled on top of me.

* * *

"You fall for it every time." Ana groans. "Why can't you leave it alone?"

"Baby it was either that or fire the poor man." It's a weak argument and I know it.

"One of these days one of them is going to come home and say, my friend, this or that had sex…" I growl, but she carries on regardless. "What are you going to do then?"

"Say no." I snarl.

"You might want to start taking lessons now." She retorts sarcastically.

"I don't need lessons I'm perfectly capable of saying no." Knowing full well I'm not.

"If you say so," she smirks at me as she disappears into the bathroom. I bolt out of bed when I hear the shower. "No, no, no, I'm showering alone."

"Baby." I purr.

"I. Said. No. Some of us know how to use that word. There's your first lesson." She shuts the shower door in my face.

Teddy roped Sawyer into taking him to Elliot's to play the new virtual reality game he had installed. Phoebe went as well as Ava's two weeks grounding for destroying her mother's makeup ended last night. Katherine and Annie are holed up in their room doing god knows what. I know better than to venture into that territory least I became a makeup wearing prince or worse, a unicorn.

Since I have nothing to do, as I won't be spending the morning buried in my wife I decide to get lunch ready. After Phoebe was born I decide to learn to cook. It took a while, but I got the hang of it after years of cooking though there were some spectacular failures. I now have it down to a science. There is something quite romantic about cooking side by side with your wife.

"Where are the kids?" A fresh-faced Ana appears in the kitchen in shorts and a tank top looking as sexy as ever. She will be 33 this year; age has made her more beautiful, elegant and sexy as fuck. The years I will admit, have been good to me as well. I'm still in very good shape, and despite four kids I have yet to see a single gray hair.

"Earth to Christian," Ana calls out amused.

"Sorry baby daydreaming. What were you saying?"

"The kids."

"Yes right, Teddy and Phoebe are at Elliot's and the girls are in their room." She comes over and starts chopping the onions as it always takes me an age to get through them with the crying and all.

* * *

"God Christian, I want your lips on me." I lean in and she shakes her head with a coquettish smile. "Not there." She sings.

"Oh." I stand up with her on my lap and lay her on her desk. My fingers work their way into her shorts slowly pulling them down. I rip her panties off. I sit down on her chair pulling it towards the desk. "What a sight." I groan pulling her forward till her ass is just off the desk; I spread her legs open and dive in.

"Oh fuck yes." She hisses as my fingers find her g spot. "Oh Christian… harder." She cries. I bite down on her clit and with a scream, she cums all over my fingers.

Oh… that was unexpected." She giggles.

"I came to tell you lunch is ready," I smirk.

"Well then let's take care of you because the girls cannot see that." She licks her lips as she eyes up my erection.

"I want inside you." I moan as she frees my erection.

"Condom." The word alone is enough for me to almost lose my erection. She missed her shot on Friday due to Teddy getting into a fight at school. It wasn't his fault he was defending Phoebe from a bully who thought he could pick on my daughter. Teddy gave him a busted lip and a black eye.

"Baby I hate those fuckers. I'll pull out, your mouth can finish me off." She glares at me.

"That's what you said the last time I missed my shot because of the trip to India and we ended up with Annie. Not, this time, Grey."

"I don't have any," I grumble annoyed. She jumps off the desk and drops to her knees effectively shutting me up.

"Ana none of the kids were planned we had Teddy due to the antibiotics. Phoebe and Katherine while you were on the shot and Annie because you missed your shot. I would love another one." I growl into her neck when the girls leave the table.

"Christian we've got to the point where they can do most things on their own. Come September Annie will start preschool. No dirty diapers, potty training, midnight feeds. For the first time in almost ten years, there is none of that." She argues.

"I know baby, but I would love a brother for Teddy."

"Can you guarantee a boy." She looks bemused.

"Three girls in a row the odds of having a boy are high. Teddy and I could certainly do with evening out the numbers." I say fondling her breast.

"If Teddy complains about being the only boy I will consider it." Another baby here we come.

"Okay, baby." She shakes her head at me.

"You can clear the table," she says sauntering out of the kitchen.

"But I cooked," I shout after her for all the good it does me.

* * *

I knock on his door as we all have to since Ana walked him on him inspecting his dick. I did it when I was his age, all boys do."

"Yeah." I open the door and find him on his beanbag reading. Reminds me so much of Ana at that age.

"Your mother would find a comfy chair with her books and wouldn't move for hours." I chuckle. He smiles; if there is one thing the children like is listening to stories about Ana and I growing up. Phoebe stated she wanted to marry her best friend, which almost gave a heart attack.

"Teddy would you like a brother?" I ask despite knowing it's not guaranteed.

"Nah I'm good." His head is still buried in the book. I waited all weekend to get him alone, and nah is all I get.

"Are you sure?" I try again. "A car at 16," I add.

"Grandpa already promised that," he replies nonchalantly. I'm going to kill my dad the first chance I get.

"Your own pad at 18."

"I'm going to Harvard, I get my own pad in the second year." That's true. Despite being only 9, he's got his heart set on following in my footsteps.

"How about I teach you how to drive." No one is beating that.

"Even in aunt Mia's little car, my foot doesn't reach the pedals. I think I got mom's height." For the first time, he lifts his head out of the book.

"When you reach puberty, and you are still short then you can worry. You are only 9 give it a couple of years."

"Uncle Jason already promised the driving lessons. He's military trained they don't come better than that." I give up.

"Okay, what do you want?" I decide to dispense with the bull and go straight for the jugular.

"Thanks, dad, but I have everything I need. You can't guarantee a brother and second sons usually end up with less affection from their fathers." What the fuck has he been reading?

"I'm a second son." I defend.

"You are the exception to the rule. Dad, I'm loved and cared for, I've got three wonderful sisters. I'm good, really I am." What the fuck do I say to that?

**ANA**

"Hey, mom." Teddy smiles widely at me. He looks so much like his father except for the eyes he's got mine.

"What did he offer you?" I ask knowing Christian would go to Teddy the moment I said I would consider it if Teddy wanted a brother.

"Everything under the sun." He laughs.

"Honestly, I know it's not guaranteed but if…"

"Mom I don't need a brother. And I like having your undivided attention." He smirks grabbing a book from my shelf. "Can I borrow this?" He asks showing me a book published by GEP.

"You are welcome to any book here as long as it's appropriate."

"So… I can't read anything with sexual content." I look at him with my jaw on the table.

"I'm going to kill Elliot." I mumble, and he chuckles sounding much like his father.

"Sorry about the fight on Friday." He blurts out.

"I understand why you hit him but I rather you used your words. I probably sound like every mother, but we don't like our children getting into fights whatever the reason. Fathers on the other hand…" I shake my head.

"Did dad get into fights because of you?" he asks book abandoned.

"If he did he kept it to himself, but there were a few people who found their life drastically changed because they crossed me. Your father discovered that physical pain was a temporary one."I chuckle.

"I'd love to meet my wife the way you and dad met," he says with a smile.

"We didn't know marriage was on the cards for us, we were the best of friends despite the age difference. It was years before romantic feeling became involved and even then it took years before we acted on it."

"If it were up to your grandmother we would have been married years earlier," Christian says walking into my office. "Your Granddad is on the phone for you. You begged for a phone and yet you always misplace it." Christian moans ruffling his hair.

"Come on dad, it's hard enough to get my hair looking okay," Teddy complains leaving the office.

"If you did that… absolutely no complaints but I do, it's come on dad."

"Do you know the number of times I hear I want daddy to do it from the girls? You will get no sympathy here Christian Grey." He smirks moving to sit on the edge of my desk.

"Ana… we should have another baby."

"Christian we have four, we are at an age where we've had the kids and can start enjoying us again. I love waking up at five in the morning to find your head between my legs. Please, Christian, I can't do this again. I'm tired my body is tired."

"If I could carry the child I would, but I can't. Please baby just consider it," There is no pointing getting his hopes up.

"Sorry Christian…" he nods and walks out without another word. Shit, a few days ago this wasn't a serious subject what changed.

After a few hours of work, I can barely keep my eyes open and head for bed. Christian is still awake typing on his phone. I quickly get changed and climb into bed. I lean in to kiss him, but he doesn't acknowledge me. "Christian… Christian."

"What Ana?"

"Really Christian."

"What do you want me to say? I want another child you don't. I can't carry the baby so if you want to have it we don't." He tosses his phone on the bedside table and turns his back to me.

We've argued and sometimes to the point of shouting like any married couple, but we always made it a point to never go to bed angry. I guess there's a first time for everything.

After hours of tossing and turning, I get out of bed. I check in on the kids and make my way downstairs. I grab some of Gail's double chocolate chip cookies and a glass of warm milk. I get comfortable in the media room and watch whatever drivel is on, hoping sleep will take me soon.

I come to feeling something wet on my cheek, I open my eyes and Christian is carrying me back to bed. "Christian," I mumble sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, baby." Despite my sleepy state, I notice he sounds out of breath and covered in sweat. He had a nightmare and I wasn't there when he woke up.

"Morning baby." I open my eyes to find Christian staring at me.

"What time is it?" I ask getting out of bed.

"Early… Ana, can we talk?"

"You want to talk." Without intending to my anger shows.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me yesterday. We have four kids, four great kids. You are right… at this point, we should be enjoying what we have. I'm sorry." How can I stay mad when he looks so forlorn?

"Apology accepted." I stand and stretch, my muscles sore from falling asleep in the media room.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I need to pee…" I stop myself before I add a smart remark.

When I get back in the room, he's still in bed staring at the bathroom door. "I'm not going to jump out of the bathroom window," I remark with a giggle. He lets a breath I didn't know he was holding. He pats his side of the bed with an expectant look in his eyes. If I don't jump on his cock and ride him like a bronco, he's going to think I'm still mad at him, as far as Christian is concerned you haven't made up until you have makeup sex.

* * *

"ELLIOT GREY." I bark.

"Hey, Ana," he says backing away. "Who let you in?"

"If my son comes home and utters one more inappropriate sentence. I will have you killed; I 've got the money. Do I make myself clear." I grit my teeth.

"Crystal." He squeaks.

"Good." I walk back to the car to find Teddy standing outside wringing his fingers out of nervousness.

"Get back in the car." I scowl.

For the entire drive home, I stare out the window angry and embarrassed. There is nothing worse than having another parent pull you aside and tell you your son was teaching their son inappropriate words. It's the last thing you expect when you pick him up from a birthday party. "I wouldn't be angry and disappointed if you didn't know any better, but you do. I let it go because I thought you kept it at home. Theodore if you ever embarrass me the way you did today you will…" My phone rings interrupting me, any other ringtone I will ignore it, but it's Christian's, guessing his brother called him. "Go to your room and stay there." He bolts out of the car faster than you'd think possible.

"Hey, baby." I hear the humor in his voice.

"Elliot called you," I say with a sigh.

"Yeah, I think he was hoping for support… I tore him a new asshole." I'm surprised by Christian's admission. He usually defends his brother saying Elliot hasn't got any boys, therefore, gets carried away with Teddy. Kate's last pregnancy was fraught with complications; they were told Kate wouldn't survive another pregnancy. They were disappointed as they had plans to have a third.

"God Christian I have never been so embarrassed. It was worse than when your dad's law partner caught us going at in his son's bedroom."

"Shit," he mumbles. "He feels bad baby."

"He didn't show it," I growl.

"He was taken by surprise. He is sorry and will apologize if you'll see him." He pleads on his brother's behalf. "He's afraid you won't allow Teddy to stay at his again."

"I will never do that to them no matter how angry I am. How is the trip?" I ask changing the subject.

"I'm ready to come home. Kuala Lumpur has lost its appeal without you here."

"You'd be home before you know it, but fuck Christian I miss you." His sharp intake of breath sends a jolt through me.

"I miss you too…" I hear someone in the background. "Ana I have to go Elliot's incessant phone calls dragged me out of a meeting, and I'm needed. Love you and tell the kids I miss them."

"I will love you too."


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: Sorry if I left some of you with the impression Christian might be cheating or cheat on Ana, I amended the paragraph. This is ****NOT ****a cheating story. I can barely read them more or less write one. The last chapter was a sort of one-shot into the future of the Greys. This chapter will pick up from the timeline in chapter 66. CJ.**

**JULY 24****TH**** 2012**

Ana had passed out the moment we got home, actually, that's a lie she passed out in the car, Taylor had yet to shut the door and she was gone. I'm certain I had four slices of pizza and a glass of coke from the jug placed in front of us.

Food has never been an issue with Ana and it's something I'm grateful for because picky eaters and I mean picky, those people who pick at the food in front of them just moving it about on the plate get on my damn nerves enough to want to pick up the plate and ram it down their throat.

The Grey household is not one to waste food; Elliot could eat you out of house and home, Mia has a love for food and well… the first few years of my life thought me the value of food, any food except for peas.

Yesterday was our first day in New York and I had plans for Ana 's body, but she fell asleep and well my plans didn't desert me they ruminated around in my head leaving me hard as fuck and irritable. "Why are you up so early?" Oh, thank fuck. I get up giving her a good view of the tented situation in my pajama bottoms

"I couldn't sleep," I answer with a grin.

"Oh." She licks her lips. Before I can take a step she is charging towards me her eyes glued to my dick. She frees my dick and is on her knees before I can blink.

Minutes after that wet heat engulfs my dick I find myself in desperate need of support before my legs give out on me. "Ana I need to sit down." I hiss. She releases my dick with a pop and my butt quickly finds the edge of the couch. She promptly picks up where she left off. My fingers grip the couch for dear life. "Oh god," I groaned when my dick hit the back of her throat. I feel the telltale signs of my impending orgasm; it is shameful how quickly I cum these days. I'm seconds from cuming when I pull her off my dick. "Baby I need a minute." I pant and yet she straddles my thigh just hovering over my erection. She keeps her eyes on me and slowly drops down on my dick; I keep my hands on her waist to stop her moving. She's got a wicked gleam in her eyes and I know she's enjoying torturing me. She bites her lip, and for a split second I get distracted, it's a split second too long as she starts bouncing on my dick. Fuck… the heat is exquisite she is wet and tight, soo fucking tight. "Oh god, I'm not going to last." I groan.

"I know," she whimpers. "Cum for me." And I do thrusting viciously into her enough to tip her over the edge. "Thank fuck for that." I moan, nothing worse than leaving your woman hanging.

"Sorry baby I couldn't help myself." She giggles, looking at her I know she's not, but then I don't give a fuck. She plays these games knowing full well my idea of payback is to fuck her six ways from Sunday.

* * *

"How many times?" This is too good.

"She's called every half an the hour." Andrea groans. It takes a lot to annoy Andrea.

"She wants your address in New York and your number. I told her we don't give out your private details, but she wouldn't hear of it."

"The next time she calls tell her I'll be back in the office in three weeks and she can book an appointment for then and then have security block her number and any other number or email she tries to use."

"Yes, sir," Andrea answers a little too eagerly.

"What was that about?" Ana asks sauntering into my office.

"Vanessa Mason has discovered I'm now the majority shareholder in her company." I smile. "There is a charity gala for The MET tonight. Do you want to go?" I add smiling too widely.

"Oh, I always like going to The MET." She shakes her head. "She's going to be there isn't she?" she chuckles.

"YES," I growl. "No one disrespects my wife... and we need to celebrate, we will have a prototype by the time we get back to Seattle." Of course, she doesn't know I mean in three weeks time. God, I was looking forward to her reaction.

"So who do you call in New York to get a dress delivered?" She knows me well.

"On it Mrs Grey." I grab my phone.

"How does chicken stir fry sound?"

"Anything you cook sounds good," I moan.

I hear The Carpenters Top of the World coming from the kitchen, and I find her humming to it. At least, she can do that; god knows her singing would cause a cat to drown itself. Then again it's the only thing she can't do, I've never known her to try her hand at anything and failed at it. I feel unashamedly conceited to have her as my wife. There was a time when the thought of her caused me to physical ache with need, but those days are long gone. It's been over a year since we got together. We celebrated that milestone, my god did we celebrate. I woke up to find Ana sucking my dick at five in the morning, Ana up at a time was a miracle all by itself. I still don't know why either one of us bothered going to work. We spent a few hours in my office with my head buried between her legs.

Mia called us inviting us to lunch at Canlis. When we got there Elliot and Kate were already at a table and we all quickly realized Mia remembered our anniversaries. I'd forgotten Elliot and Kate got together the same day and in the same manner. It was a wonderful afternoon and my wife quickly reminded me again of her brazen attitude that afternoon when her fingers again found my dick.

"Whatever you are thinking of I suggest you save it for later." Ana purrs. "Lunch is served," she adds, eyeing up the bulge in my trousers. Yeah, lunch will have to wait.

* * *

I didn't notice the media despite stopping for them to take pictures and ask incessant questions. "You look amazing baby." I admire the light blue dress, I remember Gwyneth Paltrow wearing a white version to an award show. Well, Ana isn't wearing the cape looking coat.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Mason staring at us, I expected anger but she looks pitiful. She keeps staring at Ana… "I take it the woman staring at me is Mason."

"Yep," I answer with a smug smile. "Let's find our table. I really do not need to be at the table with some nincompoop." Ana throws her head back in laughter

"I remember a time when you acted like a complete nincompoop," she giggles.

"Well, I had a very good reason." She plants a kiss on my jawline.

"That you did." She purrs.

We are the last to get to our table as we were stopped every two steps as people introduced themselves, others congratulated us on our marriage. And just when I thought my night couldn't get any better we find ourselves at the same table as Warren English and his family. "Ana." One of the twins beams a smile at her.

"You have me at a disadvantage." Ana says genuinely surprised, she really doesn't remember him.

"We met at the Los Angeles boat show." Ana still looks lost. "Thanksgiving week 2008," he adds his smile has faded considerably.

"Yeah I remember the boat show but I'm sorry I don't remember meeting you." Ana looks apologetic. He shrugs it off and looks away embarrassed, his brother though is all smiles at his discomfort. He must be Andrew, I like him he made a name for himself in the world of engineering. I know he works for his father but boy what I'd give to have him at GEH. He designed his first engine at 11 or around that age, absolute genius.

I remember the day I was worried about Mike, I was telling Elliot how Mike is successful, good looking. He shut me down reminding me Ana wasn't with me for my money and good looks and if that was the case she would have gone with the embarrassed man sitting at the table tight now. At the time, he was worth twice as much as I was, turned out the numbers weren't worth the papers it was written on. It really was all numbers; he'd lost most of his money and within months of meeting him he had lost the rest. God, he flirted with her at any given opportunity. Even asked her out, she turned him down flat. He still sent three-dozen roses to the apartment when we got back to Seattle. "That man over there…" She surreptitiously looks at Warren English. "Wasn't he the one who said if you were still around in two years time he'd lick your shoes?" Holy shit I'd forgotten about the lick your shoes comment.

"You remember that, but not the guy who sent you three dozen roses." I finally see recognition in her eyes.

"He's aged badly," she retorts with a shrug.

"So English do you want to lick my shoes now… after all, it's a year and a half overdue. Especially considering daddy's boy over there lost everything within months of you making that comment to me." He glares at me and says nothing. Ana clears her throat beside me. "Poor attempt to hide your laughter, Mrs Grey." Daddy's boy clearly heard the Mrs Grey and doesn't hide his jealousy well.

"You are married," he sneers.

"Yes," Ana responds with her usual disarming smile.

"Don't you think you've made enough of a fool of yourself?" His brother says loud enough for the table to hear, the room would have heard it if not for the music and the chatter. Yeah, you could sense the discord among the twins from the moment we sat down.

"Danny, show a little family support." Warren barks.

"First of all, I'm Andrew." He barks. "Support… support for him… and you who turned your back on my mother for this gold digging whore and you have the shameless audacity to ask me to support him. Fuck you and your support." The anger in this voice is chilling. "I should have just sent a fucking check." He throws is napkin on the table standing up.

"Andrew if you ever find yourself in need of a change of scenery and employment." I quickly offer. I know an opportunity when I see one.

"Seriously," he asks taking the card.

"Fuck yes, I'd take you today."

"You are on. It will take me a few days to get things together. I'd like my mother to come with me, she could certainly do with a change of scenery." He says furiously shaking my hand.

"Andrew you ca…" Warren looks panicked. Everyone at the table is watching them, entrees ignored.

"I'm resigning effective today and I'm taking my designs with me, and will be redrawing any authorization English industries have using them. Before you left my mother high and dry you should have taken into consideration that you and I never signed a contract, after all, what father makes their 12-year-old sign one. But as an adult with the rights and patents that made your company the leading brand in the world, you should have made me sign one before you screwed over the person I love the most." He snarls.

"Andrew it will…"

"Bankrupt you," he smiles. "I know, this is for mom… you heartless asshole." He storms off.

"Grey you can't do this it will ruin everything I've worked for." Warren barks.

"Lick my shoes and I may just consider buying you out for a reasonable amount." The lady and her husband next to me make no attempt to hide their laughter.

"I believe we've spent enough time here," I tell Ana standing up.

As we climb down the stairs I hear Mason shouting my name, but we carry on walking. "Mr Grey please." I wish I could be like Elliot and ignore the manners I was brought up with. "Thank you." She pants.

"I tried your office, but they wouldn't give me any contact information." She looks at Ana and quickly looks away. "Can we arrange a time to talk… perhaps I could book time to see you while you are in town." She pleads.

"No, now is fine, whatever you have to say can you say it here," I smirk with satisfaction.

"Oh don't worry about me I know all about the lack of respect you have for me and my marriage." Ana scoffs. Mason looks shocks, in her experience I guess no one has every told their partner or she's never met them.

"Let me make this quick because I have work to do tonight. Mason and Co. is mine and I haven't decided what I'm going to do with it yet. I'm open to buying you out despite your appalling behavior at dinner last night." She looks relieved, but without a hint of shame. "I will email an offer to you by morning." She nods and walks away. I stand and wait till she disappears out of sight and still stand there waiting.

"What are we waiting for?" Ana asks.

"For her to come back and apologize," I growl.

"I take it that buyout offer is no longer on the table." Ana chuckles.

"Oh, it is… for a dollar."

**SEPTEMBER 26****TH**** 2008**

"Where is Kate?" Elliot lasts all of a minute before asking about Kate.

"She's in Seattle," Ana answers with a smirk.

"What is she doing there?" His disappointment is clear as day.

"She's spending the weekend with her boyfriend." I put my phone away and pay attention.

"Bo… boy… boyfriend." Elliot struggles with the word.

"Yep." Is Ana's only reply.

"When did she start dating?" He is not happy.

"Why are you angry?" Ana barks. "You are not her boyfriend or brother. If she wants to date she can date. You sleep with anything in a skirt. Get off your high horse."

"Just asking," he mutters sullenly before disappearing into the guest bedroom.

"Was I too hard on him?" Ana asks.

"No… you didn't say anything that wasn't true," I answer with a shrug. Elliot comes out later in the evening.

"There's a plate in the warmer for you if you are hungry," Ana tells Elliot.

"I'm good… I'm going out I will grab something later." With that, he's out the door. I shake my head knowing full well he'll have his dick in some girl within the hour.

"And he wonders why Kate won't give him the time of day." Ana scoffs. "Hey, you did a background check on José didn't you?" She blurts out.

"Yeah… why are you asking?"

"Did it show if he had a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't recall any information on a girlfriend. There was no relationship history. If he ever had a girlfriend it will be there." I answer puzzled. "Why?"

"He said he dated a girl all through high school… both Kate and I got the feeling he was lying." I'm not surprised. "Why will he lie about something like that?"

"A guy never having a girlfriend is viewed differently to a girl who's never had a boyfriend. It's just the way it is."

"I don't know some men can be cruel to girls because of that." Then they are idiots.

"Licentious assholes, wouldn't pay any attention to them," I growl.

"Licentious," she says with a raised eyebrow.

"I read you know." I defend.

"I didn't realize licentious was a word to be found in the financial section of the paper." She teases.

"There are promiscuous and unprincipled fuckers in finance. Let's not even talk about the fuckers in the world of mergers and acquisitions." I joke.

"You looked the word up." She giggles.

"No, I didn't." I defend a little too quickly.

"Yes, you did. That's the exact definition in the dictionary." Of course, she'd know that.

"Okay, I looked. How often do you come across that word?" I argue.

"Question is what were you reading when you looked it up," she asks sitting next to me on the couch.

"I'm not telling." I scowl making her giggle.

I'm still up working when I hear the keys go into the lock, the door opens and there is my older brother with two women on his arm. "Do you have so little respect for the girls?" I bark.

"What the fuck are you on about?" he laughs.

"This is their home, their home Elliot. If it's that difficult for you to keep it in your pants, whip it out elsewhere not their home. Have some fucking respect." He has the audacity to look hurt. I ignore them and get back to my work.

"Sorry ladies we have to call it a night. Do you need a cab?"

"No… shame really." One mutters leering at me. He shuts the door and remains standing by it.

"Are you going to tell Ana?"

"Fuck off Elliot." I shut my laptop and head to Ana's bedroom without looking at him. If he wants to come to Portland, from now on he will have to make his own way here.

The next morning you can't miss the frostiness between him and I. Well the cold front is coming from me… he just looks pathetic. He keeps trying to start a conversation and I keep ignoring him. Eventually, I've had enough and get up to leave. "For fuck sake Christian how long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"Maybe next time you might take other people's feelings into consideration when you decide to bring a couple of girls back to my apartment. You won't do this at Mia's or your parents, but here it's okay." Ana sarcastically retorts.

"You told her." He looks mad and takes every fiber of my being to remain where I am.

"No, he didn't. The walls are quite thin." She retorts before sauntering back to the bedroom and I can't help my smirk.


	69. Chapter 69

**JULY 24****TH**** 2012**

The moment we get into the elevator Ana's lips are on mine, her fingers in my hair, the other furiously rubbing my dick. "Baby I love this, but... what's gotten into you?" I pant, her frenzied attack is unexpected.

"You in your CEO mode has always been hot, but tonight… was something else."

"I haven't really done anything, I'm going to call Welch and get the ball rolling," I say as we arrive at the apartment.

"I want to watch you work." She plants a kiss on my jaw. "I'm going to get changed don't start without me." I wouldn't, this is the first time she's shown an interest in GEH. I remove my jacket and bow tie, roll my sleeves up, kick off my shoes and get ready for the takeover of English Industries. We can go from designing yachts, catamaran and other small vessels to designing luxury cruise liners. I am glad I went to this gala. "Okay, what is first?" Ana comes in with a tub of ice cream and a bowl of popcorn. We never got round to the main course at the gala.

"You are seriously going to watch me work?" I laugh when she nods her mouth full of ice cream.

"Well, first thing is to call Welsh and Roz, as well as the acquisitions team hopefully they'd still be at the office it's just after five in Seattle."

"Oh my god… are you serious. The guy makes English Industries what it is without him they are toast." I can hear the shock in Roz's voice.

"Yeah, Warren left this mother high and dry in the divorce and this is payback."

"Your being in New York couldn't be more fortuitous. We have Mason and Co. and now English Industries two companies I never saw under GEH." She pauses lost for words making Ana giggle. "Okay I'm over my shock lets get to work."

"First thing first I'm going to get in touch with Andrew and hopefully meet tomorrow and cement this. We will keep English Industries as it is. I will sell the admin building we don't need that and, unfortunately, there will be a few employees we'll have to let go. We can move everything to our offices we have enough space in our building here."

We spent the next few hours drafting a rough copy of our proposal to the board. We have no doubt they will sell when they realize Andrew is gone and there is nothing to protect the company from going bankrupt. Even if I offered the entire board a dollar it's far more than what they will get if the company is declared bankrupt.

I let Ana write the email to Mason with my offer of a dollar for her percentage of the company. We outline my plan for tearing apart the company and selling the pieces to the highest bidder. The only good thing about the company it's the tech guys and engineers, them I will keep. Unfortunately, HR, legal, and finance will have to go as I already have those departments. We will fill any vacancies available, but some will have to go. We will offer generous severance packages, better than working for a company about to go bust in few months. All this will come out of Mason's share of the sale, which might not even cover it all. This was her doing she has to pay. I've already spent more than the company is worth buying out the board. I'm not about to spend the money I make on the sale. "Okay, send it." She hits the send button and immediately attacks me.

We've never had sex in my New York home office till now. "I will never look at this desk, chair or this office, in general, the same way again." I breathe.

"I always thought what you did was boring… but it's quite a rush." She giggles.

"This aspect is, the paperwork that follows is an entirely different story, but it's where the deals are cemented or if you are not careful you could end up with nothing. One wrong word in a document could invalidate the whole thing. I've seen legal documents and contracts thrown out of court because of a typo."

"You are the epitome of single-minded focus when you are working. Now I know why." She kisses one of the scars on my chest, running her tongue over it.

"I have to go in tomorrow." My breathing is a little labored.

"I figured as much." She moans when she feels my flaccid dick starting to wake up.

"The only doubt I had was Andrew English changing his mind, but that was soon put to rest. He was at the office before I was, and by lunchtime, had a contract in place." I smile as I snuggle next to Ana on the couch. "I called in a few favors and got a place for him and his mother. He said for the first time since the divorce his mother smiled, in fact outright howled with laughter. Turns out his mother knows my parents quite well." I smile.

"I'm happy for her and him. You'd think with him having so much power his father would have been careful."

"Turns out daddy dearest believed the patents for the engines Andrew designed was the property of English Industries. Most of it is, but the engines designed in the last three years, the ones that shot the company to the top are not. They are Andrew's lock stock and barrel."

"What stops them actually using his engine?"

"Andrew is getting a court order to make sure they can't use it meaning production of all vessels will have to stop. Unless they sell quickly, they will be forced to declare bankruptcy. It will all be sold to pay back their creditors and companies that have ordered a vessel, that is if they are lucky it is usually the customers that lose money as they are the last to be paid. Warren owns around seventy percent of the company, but he will sell. English Industries will be mine by the end of the week." I gloat.

"Why didn't he do this before… leave the company after the divorce." Ana asks.

"There was no point if his father could still use his designs. And most companies are a little weary of hiring a guy with so much power and influence over them. He couldn't leave until he had an offer from another manufacturing company prepared to take him on. The designs are his and his alone." I explain.

"What about GEH… I mean…"

"I know what you mean. As part of the contract, GEH has the right to still use whatever designs Andrew brings and what he designs while working for us even if he leaves."

"What about the board and the buyout, do we have stay in New York till it's done?"

"Roz and her team will be dealing with English Industries and Mason and Co. from now on as we are on holiday."

"I thought we were going back Thursday night."

"No, we are leaving New York Thursday night, but we are not going home for another few weeks. You have three weeks off after all." I bury my face in her neck.

"Where are we going?" I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"It's a surprise, but I promise you, you will love it." I kiss her jaw working my way to her soft lips and down her neck.

"Christian I have my appointment on the 14th."

"We will be back in time for your appointment with Dr. Green."

"How about a clue." She bargains. I shake my head much to her chagrin. "I never thought I'd be in a hurry to leave New York." She mutters sullenly, and I chuckle.

* * *

With Ana passed out on the couch I manage to do a little work in the office. A couple of hours later I get an email to my personal address from mom telling me the press are speculating on Ana, apparently they think she might be pregnant. I get online and completely forget about the article when I find picture after picture of Ana and myself. She looks stunningly breathtaking you can see her little bump and her hair is ridiculously long. "When was the last time she had a haircut?"

"Can't remember either." I didn't realize I said that out loud. She straddling my lap. "I've never really had a haircut… a trim to clean up the edges but never really a haircut. Do you think I should get one?" I know she's asking but do I really have a right to tell her not to get one. "Christian I love your hair, if you told me you were getting a buzz cut, I would go apeshit on your ass." She chuckles running her fingers through my hair.

"I love your hair long… I know its quite long but I love the feel of it on the back of my hand when I have my hands are around your waist… especially when you are riding me." I add salaciously. Her eyes darken before turning to stare at the computer screen.

"They think you are pregnant." I groan my face buried in her neck.

"I am." She giggles. "I got a little bump," she says rubbing her stomach. "You look quite handsome… actually, I'd say beautiful. Handsome doesn't quite do you justice." Her fingers find her way back into my hair.

"Let's stick with handsome." I moan when she grinds on my dick. "I'd happily take devilishly handsome." I snarl when she increases the pace.

"So where are we going?" As nonchalant as it sounded I know this is a planned attack. A few months ago I would be lamenting my position because my dick is ready to enter her pussy. But I have learned that my dick wasn't betraying me for a chance to enter the warmth that is Ana's pussy, no it was telling me to get in there and make that pussy sing to our tune.

"I've got a business meeting." I moan freeing my dick.

"That's not what I…" Her panties… shreds of lace on the floor, my dick firmly entrenched in her heat and my tongue forcing its way into her mouth before she can finish that sentence.

* * *

"We are in London," Ana screeches looking out the window. "Oh my god the Olympics opening ceremony is tonight." She turns and her exhilaration is much more than I expected.

"Good, then I'm not going to get any grieve about you resting for tonight," I say with a beaming smile.

We are going?" she asks looking wide-eyed.

"I didn't bring us all the way here to sit in a hotel room and watch the opening ceremony on television. We could have done that in the comfort of our own home. When we get to the hotel breakfast and rest for you. It's going to be a long night."

"I can sightsee later." Her happiness has overshadowed everything, and she only realizes we are landing when the wheels touch the tarmac causing her to yelp. "Your cock is going to be one sore motherfucker by the time we get back to Seattle." Ryan starts coughing.

"Swallowed his chewing gum," Cooper says smirking while slapping his back making Ana blush.

"Mrs. Grey you are truly a delight." I chuckle.

**OCTOBER 1****ST**** 2008**

"I'll be in Seattle Thursday night, my English lit class will be attending a modern interpretation of Pride and Prejudice." I can hear the complete and utter disdain in her voice.

"You don't sound happy about it." I chuckle.

"Certain things should be left alone," she grumbles.

"If I recall you were just as unhappy about Macbeth when we saw it in London because you said Macbeth set in the modern world doesn't work. It turned out to be rather good, in fact, you said that was bloody brilliant in what was the worst Scottish accent I've ever heard." She giggles.

"That was different," she argues.

"This might surprise you."

"No it won't, changing the setting is entirely different to interpreting the whole book. The ideas, ways and conventions of 19th century England differ greatly from today. Yes, social standing and wealth still mean a great deal to people today but it does not necessarily give one the same advantage it did back then. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were blamed for Lydia's lack of judgment despite their four other daughters being seen as morally upstanding. Today Lydia's behavior will be seen as a woman who is sure of herself and makes no apologies for who she is. And don't get me started on Mr. Darcy, he was brought up be principled and honorable and yet he's judgmental and sees Elizabeth as beneath him and not to add an overbearing uptight know it all." She rants. Anyone would think she hates the book.

"Okay, modern interpretation of Pride and Prejudice will not work." I placate.

"You are just agreeing with me to shut me up," she grumbles.

"No, I haven't read the book to argue otherwise." I defend. "Are you staying in Seattle after the play?" I ask somewhat changing the subject.

"Uh huh… Sawyer will take me back Sunday."

"Is Kate staying with Mark?" I ask.

"Yes… I believe they are taking his yacht to Bainbridge Island."

"What did she say about Elliot?" I can really be a shameless gossip.

"What about Elliot?" It's like pulling teeth sometimes.

"His behavior."

"I haven't told her. She came back late Sunday night asked about my weekend and you, nothing about Elliot. I guess she's given up on him." She sounds bored. "By the way, they will be spending next weekend here… so it might be best if Elliot wasn't here." She adds

"I'm not talking to him," I grumble.

"Come on Christian he's your brother," she argues.

"He had the entire weekend to apologize, and he didn't. He enjoyed your hospitality and yet couldn't sum up the courage to say sorry… until he does we've got nothing to talk about." I snarl.

"Okay, don't bite my head off." She giggles.

"Can we talk about something else?" if we carry on with this line of conversation, I'm going to end up taking my anger out on Ana.

"Aren't you suppose to be having dinner at Bellevue?"

"It's not ready, mom was late getting home and since none of us can cook we had to patiently wait for her." I let out a chuckle.

"Anyway, I have to go, I've got a couple of edits that need to be in tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow night."

"See you tomorrow Miss Steele." I chortle.

I send Andrea an email to clear my schedule for Friday, I can't have Ana at Grey House just yet until I get to the bottom just how many people are aware of my feelings for Ana.

"Christian dinner is ready." Mom shouts from the kitchen. I stroll into the kitchen ready to devour whatever I put in front of me. "Was that Ana?"

"Yeah… she will be here for a play tomorrow. She's also staying for the weekend." I pop a whole dumpling into my mouth.

"Does she know about Ray?" Dad asks with a smirk.

"No, and please she does not find out. We saw Ray having dinner with a woman once she did not take it well. Finding out, he's been seeing someone for a while will not go down well." I want a happy and relaxing weekend with my woman.

"She can't expect Ray to be single for the rest of his life… the man has needs." Elliot jokes earning a glare from me.

"That's all you care about. Everyone and everything be damned." I snarl.

"What's going on?" Mom asks Elliot.

"Ask him he's the one with the attitude," Elliot answers glaring back.

"Well, I asked you." Mom barks.

"I took a couple of girls back to the girls apartment." He's barely audible and for the first time appears to show some regret. Dad slams his spoon down.

"For the love of god Elliot do you have no self-control over that penis of yours? You couldn't spend the weekend without dragging complete strangers to the girl's apartment," dad shouts.

"Did you at least apologize?" mom asks disappointed marring her voice.

Elliot shakes his head and doesn't look up.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Apologizing to the wrong people." Mom says. As a kid hearing that voice… laced with disappointed was the worst. I would have happily welcomed anger, insult and hell, a good beating… god knows I needed one, but the disappointment in mom's voice was worse than all of the above combined.

"One day this behavior is going to come back and haunt you. Actions have consequences." Dad groans.

* * *

"Andrea in my office." I try not to bark. Not that it makes any difference she walks into my office with the same calm and collected attitude she always projects. A tornado could rip the building apart, and she'd be the same. "Please sit." I take a deep breath. "Andrea I overheard your conversation with Roz and Rebecca about Ana and my…" I stop when she smiles.

"Sorry sir, I make it a point not to gossip, especially about you. Rebecca is exceptional at her job, and I just wanted her to do her job because she can, not because she's trying to get your attention." It takes a moment for me to pick my jaw off the desk. "I was speaking to Roz when she came up with the idea of us talking about you and Ana."

"So I can go back to being amiable towards her because this grumpy and aloof boss behavior to an employee excellent in their role is driving me mad." I chuckle with relief.

"I believe you can. Don't worry sir most people in the building think you are married, and Ana is aware of that rumor." Andrea laughs when I groan.

"I know Ana informed me. Thanks, Andrea." She leaves with a nod. I blow out a breath I was holding.

By late afternoon, my schedule clears up, and I decide to hit the gym with Claude. Frankly, I need to expend some energy, mostly pent up sexual frustration. When Ana and I get together, I'm fucking her like it's going out of fashion. "Grey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good," I respond when I see Claude holding up the gloves. These aren't padded they just protect your knuckles from bruising. I can't exactly walk around Grey House with obvious signs of fighting.

"Okay let's call it a day before you put me in a coma." Claude jokes, but he's right. I've so much energy I could go all night.

"Yeah… I'm going to be one sore fucker tomorrow." I groan heading for the shower. As much as I try not to, thoughts of fucking Ana invade my mind and I'm stroking my dick before I know it. I see myself driving my dick into her tight pussy, her legs wrapped around my waist as she moans my name with every thrust. I growl shooting cum all over the tiled wall.

"Grey get out here now." Claude barks with humor. I quickly wash the suds off me and step out with a towel around my waist to find my locker ajar and all my clothes and phone gone.


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: I'm in moving in a week or so and in the process of packing, so I don't know when I can update again. C.J.**

**OCTOBER 2****ND**** 2008**

Anastasia Rose Steele… god, give me strength. "You wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes on you?" I ask a grinning Claude.

"No, sorry," Claude answers with a chuckle. "I take it you know who is responsible for this."

"Oh, I do." I grind out. "Can I borrow your phone?"

I storm into my office after Ryan brought me a new suit to wear. He took one look at me with a towel around my waist and my empty locker and bit his cheek to stop himself from laughing; Claude, on the other hand, showed no such restraint. I slam the door shut for all the good it does me. She doesn't flinch, in fact, it takes several seconds before she takes her eyes off her phone to look at me. "You know what your problem is?" The corner of her mouth lifts slightly in a smirk. "You are spoilt rotten, I'm more to blame than anybody else. Pull another prank like that again and I will put you over my knee and spank you." She lets out a sexy moan that roots me to my spot.

"That isn't exactly a deterrent." She purrs. "Why do we have to wait? Please put me over your knee, I want you to spank me I need you to spank." Her voice is low, laced with need and desire. She runs her fingers along the hem of her dress slowly as she stares at me with hooded eyes. Jesus. "Will you lift up my dress, pull down my panties and spank me." I roll my eye and quickly get behind my desk before my dick makes an appearance. She lets out a giggle and I can't help my smile. Inside I'm fighting the need for her that is threatening to envelop me.

"What are you doing here, don't you have a play to see." She frowns and I smirk with satisfaction.

"I've got… shit, half an hour." She bolts from the couch and runs out of my office. "See you at home." I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. That girl is going to be the death of me. I pull down my zipper and right there behind my desk take my dick in hand and deal with the hard on she left me with.

I keep my mind occupied with work until Ana sends a message telling me she's on her way home. I shut my mac down pack up and leave. I arrive home before she does and decide to soak my muscles. "No wonder you couldn't hear me knocking. Who would have thought Christian Grey likes bubble baths." Ana giggles and I instinctively cover my dick. "Oh please, I've had enough of you poking me at night." She says with an eye roll and casually sits on the edge of the tub.

"How was the play?" I ask with a smirk.

"Do you know a student on scholarship will still be in debt to the tune of fifty thousand dollars and with those numbers they still take you to see a play that didn't know which century it belonged in. To add insult to injury, the buffoon who played Darcy had the nerve to ask me out." She scoffs with derision.

"So when is the date?" I ask biting the inside of my cheek.

"You are naked…" she runs her fingers through the water. "You are not in a position to be making wisecracks." Her fingers slowly move up my stomach, she runs her index finger slowly up my chest and viciously twist my nipples.

"OUCH… that hurt." I screech rubbing my poor nipple.

" Don't spend too long in the bath, I brought food from Capital Grille." She purrs sauntering out the bathroom. Christ my poor dick cannot take any more.

"I know buddy, any more of this we will have to find some alternative means to satisfy you because my hands just doesn't cut it anymore." I lament as I watch my poor erection bob around in the water.

**ANA**

I should feel bad for torturing the poor man, but I'm enjoying myself far too much. Of course, there are times when I feel the effects of my own wicked game when I catch his heated gaze on me. "What's got you blushing?" Elliot says standing in front of me.

I yelp surprised to find him so close. "Jesus Elliot you scared the life out of me." I admonish. He's not my favorite person right now and frankly I'm not happy to see him and by his look it shows.

"Christian mentioned you'd be here this weekend… Ana, I'm sorry about last weekend. It was extremely disrespectful on my part. Hearing Kate has a boyfriend threw me, and you are right I have no right to be angry. Please, sidekick, forgive me." He begs, and how in god's name do I stay mad at him.

"You are forgiven, but seriously do not bring any more girls to the apartment. The last thing I need is a bunch of girls coming to the apartment looking for you."

Scouts honor." He says with a smile.

"When were you a scout?"

"I was for a day," he says proudly.

"What are you doing here?" A very angry Christian thunders.

"I came to apologize," Elliot says his smile long gone. Clearly little brother is still pissed.

"Will you be here if mom hadn't made you." Christian is very much after his pound of flesh.

"Yes, I would." He counters.

"Christian, he came to apologize for his behavior that's what matters." Slowly his scowl eases, but we all know he's still pissed.

"Well, that's me done I…" Elliot starts.

"Sit your ass down I've got enough to feed an army." He looks at Christian who clearly wants him gone.

"I'm good, Ana… I will see you next week." He says disappearing through the double doors.

"Really?" He shrugs petulantly. "You can be such a little shit sometimes." I groan.

"He had all week to apologize, the only reason he's here is because mom and dad tore into him." He moans.

"Don't care. You are going to call him and do something with him tomorrow."

"Can't," he says smugly. "I have a business meeting tomorrow after work I was going to ask you to accompany me."

"If it's another business meeting where I don't get to order my food before it all goes pear-shaped I'd rather stay at home." I chuckle at her look of irritation.

"It is dinner but business starts after we've had the food as the food is the business. You know the Mile high club?"

"Never heard of it," she says without thought.

"Precisely, apparently it was the place to go in my parents day but now it's outdated and in need of a facelift."

"That's sounds good." She puts a plate of mini tenderloin sandwiches and fries in front of me.

"I initially ignored the proposal, but mom mentioned the food was some of the best in the city. It's just the décor that needs work and some advertising to bring in diners. The floor below is empty and they want to turn it into a club."

"I like that idea, if it's anything like your club in New York it will certainly be a big earner. Have a dinner and after a short elevator ride… clubbing. Sounds like the ideal date night." She giggles.

"That's your idea of a date night?" I ask for future use.

"Oh yeah, a lovely intimate dinner, a little dancing to get the blood pumping and if he's lucky, an evening in together," she says with enough lust to get my dick going again.

"What's your idea of the perfect boyfriend?" I must be a masochist god knows I love torturing myself when it comes to this girl.

"Well… somebody older, out of college at least if I was to date now. Confident, you know self-assured. Someone I can have a conversation with and above all else must have a job." That has me laughing.

"What else?"

"Nothing worse than running into their exes or string of one night stands all the fucking time. There is only so much a girl can take."

"Well, that's Elliot out of contention." I joke.

"Definitely no prima donna multi-millionaires." She counters.

"You wound me." I lament with my hand on my heart.

"You can add drama queens to the list."

"My list starts with smart mouths, definitely a no–no." I tease.

**JULY 27****TH**** 2012**

"I'm going to jump into the shower. Breakfast should be up soon." I mumble pulling my shirt over my head. We are staying in the Terrace Suite at The Dorchester Hotel in Park Lane, London. It's like a one bedroom apartment with a terrace facing Hyde Park.

"Want some company?" she asks biting her lip.

"No, you need your rest and we both know what will happen if you join me." She crosses her arms over her chest and pouts peevishly.

Breakfast arrives soon after my shower and we sit in the middle of the bed enjoying our English breakfast.

"Are we actually going to the opening ceremony?" she queries all smiles.

"We are…" she squeals cutting me off.

"This is great I can't wait for tonight." She bounces on the bed.

"Careful woman before you soak the bed with our breakfast." I tease.

I lay in bed listening to Ana butcher 'All I Ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera. "Christian I need a little help."

"Sure baby." I swing my legs over the bed just as she walks in, in all her naked glory. She hands me a bottle of oil and turns her back to me. "Bend forward a little." I pour a generous amount down her spine before slowly massaging it into her skin. I bring my hands around and rub more on her bump. I drop to my knees and turn her around caressing her small bump. "Hey, buddy… I don't know if you can hear me, but I want to let you know that we love you… your mother and I love you far more than words can express and we can't wait to see you. I lift my head and find Ana staring at me with glassy eyes.

"You will make a great dad," she whispers.

"Well, I had great examples in dad and Ray. If I turn out to be half as good as they are I will be happy." I run my fingers over her bump. "It will be a pleasure to watch this bump grow." I lean down and devour her lips; my tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She whimpers as I continue to plunder her mouth. My assault on her lips and tongue does not wane until the need for breath becomes critical.

"On your back Mrs Grey… butt cheeks on the edge of the bed." Without hesitation she complies. I drop to my knees and get between her legs. I run my fingers lightly from the perineum to the clit and I'm rewarded with a whimper and a gush of liquid. "Baby, if you could see what I'm seeing." I spread her open and get a better view of her drenched pussy and slowly push one finger in followed by a second finger. I massage her g spot and watch as she gets wetter and wetter. I take her clit into my mouth sucking on it viciously as my fingers furiously pump in and her out of her.

"Oh, Chris… yes." She hisses as she grabs a fist full of my hair pulling my face further into her pussy. I feel her walls grip my fingers and I release her clit and pull my fingers out, quickly standing up.

Her eyes blaze with fury and lust, a look I've never seen before and I feel a little precum stain my shorts. I slowly free my dick from its confines and stroke it as she watches me intently licking her lips. "This is what you want?" I tease with a chuckle. My foot almost knocks over her body oil and it gives me an idea. I pick up the bottle and pour a little oil over my dick and continue to stroke my dick.

"Tell me how much you want my dick."

"I want it." She whimpers.

"Not good enough Mrs Grey."

"Christian please I want your cock inside me, fucking me hard till I scream your name in ecstasy."

"That's more like it," I growl flipping her into her front. I straddle her thighs and slowly work my dick in. "Fuck." I groan at her feel of her walls tightening around my dick. My initial plan was to make love to my wife, but that will have to come after I fuck her raw. I grip her shoulders and set a brutal pace.

"Yes… yes, fuck me, fuck me hard." She groans as I watch my dick disappear into her pussy, coming out coated in her juices.

She mewls and keens as my relentless assault on her pussy continues only to stop every time she's close to an orgasm.

"Please let me… cum, I need to cum." She cries. I lay my chest flash against her back, hooking my arms under hers holding her down.

"Spread your legs open." She quickly does. "You love a good fuck. Don't you?" I tease as I grind into her. Her response is a whimper.

* * *

By the time I get back into the room with a wet cloth Ana is dead to the world. I clean her as best as I can and cover her with a duvet. I grab my phone to call Roz when I see a message from Welch. I grab an apple from the complimentary fruit basket and call Welch.

"Welch."

"Sir I know this is no longer relevant, but I thought you'd like to know. Whilst combing through Mason and Co.'s servers we found an email from Colin Pierce to Vanessa Mason agreeing to offer financial help on the condition that Mason and Co. do not work with GEH." I swallow the bite I just took form the apple whole and sit up. "So I looked further into Pierce and found a shell corporation in Luxembourg linked to him. It was the same corporation that gave Kevin Ayres the money to stay afloat."

"Has Mason seen the email agreeing to help?"

"No sir, she has a knack for not reading her emails." Don't I know it.

"Okay scrub it from the server," I growl. "Where is Pierce at the moment?"

"In London sir."

"Get me everything on Pierce and I mean everything."

"On it sir." Strangely I'm not angry if anything I feel smug. I know whom he's meeting with. The one company left that has a variation of the circuit board GEH needed. I send Donald an email informing him of the latest development knowing full well he will put a stop to the meeting with Pierce as the company is owned by his childhood friend. Pierce wants to play dirty… so can I.

"Christian you are on holiday." Roz chuckles.

"I know I know I just wanted to know if you heard from Mason."

"Yes we have and to say she's not happy would be the understatement of the century. She lost it, but when we explained the finer details to her, she knew she didn't have a leg to stand on and if she fought she'd end up losing her personal wealth. Christian, I don't think she knew just how in the red the company was." That would explain her delay in getting back to Pierce.

"That doesn't surprise me if she did she would have read our proposal and not come to the meeting with the intention of fucking me." I grimace. "What about English Industries?"

"We still haven't heard from their board, but I'm certain come Monday when the reality of their position sets in we will hear from them." Roz finishes with her throaty laughter.

"Roz do not give them a hard time." I laugh.

"Like I would do anything of the sort." God help them.

"Christian." Ana's sleepy voice calls.

"Roz got to go." I toss the phone on the sofa. "You hungry."

"That's all I seem to be these days," she says stretching out pushing the duvet aside.

"I'll order something for you. I'd like to us to see the Olympic Park before we go inside the stadium. We should be alright if we leave at six. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfection," she shouts from the bathroom.

Just after eight we heard inside the stadium it's raining a little but I believe it will stop soon. I hope it does because no way is my pregnant wife sitting in the rain for the next four or five hours. There is a lighting feature attached to every seat. "This is going to be spectacular." Ana giggles inspecting the lighting box by her side. "London always seems to host the Olympics when the world is in some sort of crisis. We are in a financial recession now last time it was the end of the Second World War. Actually the first time London hosted was 1908… I don't think anything was happening then." Of course, she'd know this.

"Would you like to retire here?" I tease.

"I wouldn't mind spending some here when you finally realize you are too old to work." She retorts.

"Me, you don't know me at all Mrs. Grey." She ignores me paying attention to the light boxes when they start flashing.

Who knew the Thames started from such a small source and before we know it the countdown starts Ana can barely sit still and I revel in her excitement. "That's Jerusalem," Ana says pointing over to the young boy singing.

"Is the boy called Jerusalem or the song called Jerusalem?" I tease and she punches my arm.

"Here comes the industrial revolution." Someone next to me murmurs when Kenneth Branagh playing Brunel gets out of a carriage. We watch as the English countryside is torn apart to make way for industries. Hot floating steel or rather the illusion of it creates the Olympic rings and the whole place goes crazy at this spectacle.

James Bond walks through Buckingham Palace to wait for the Queen, nice touch with the kids from Brazil.

"I've got his car," I say to myself.

"Shush." Ana whispers. I mean all Bond is doing is walking through to the palace…

"Holy shit." I murmur. Even I know that is the real Queen. Perfectly timed with the jump as the Queen takes her place in the stadium.

Honestly, some of it goes over my head but the lady next to me kindly explains as much as she can as Ana has completely abandoned me. As she told me she doesn't care to know what it all means she's just enjoying the show. "Isn't he just handsome," Ana says when David Beckham appears on the screen.

"He's okay." I pout, not that she pays any attention to me.

We watch the athlete's parade knowing the USA will be towards the ends but when they appear we eagerly cheer them on.

I'm impressed to see future athletes light the cauldron. A petal represents each country, which rises up to form the Olympic flames… it is spectacular.

Ana is still bouncing around when we get back to the hotel room. "Oh Christian… thank you, thank you, thank you." She says planting kisses on my face.

"You are more than welcome. I take it you enjoyed yourself." I tease.

"I had the best time… it was brilliant. I enjoyed every minute of it. Really thank you." She envelops me in a hug.


	71. Chapter 71

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes I'm a little busy at the moment. I'm moving tomorrow. C.J.**

**JULY 28****TH**** 2012**

**ANA**

I roll onto my back and turn to find an empty spot where my husband should be sleeping. I see the light in the bathroom and with a groan get out of the soft, comfortable bed. I've had far too little sleep to be up. "What are doing?" I mutter tiredly when I find him naked scrutinizing his body in the mirror.

"I need to get my lazy ass to the gym more often," he grumbles.

"What exactly are you looking at?" I saunter towards him and push myself between him and the vanity. I run my finger from his sternum down to just below his belly button and around the lines that form his six-pack. My fingers grip his hips before simultaneously running it down the V that leads to his… his sharp intake of breath stops me, and I look up to find dark gray eyes boring into mine. "I love your body the way it is, don't change it. I realize you were more cut and muscular before we got together, but that was you working off the sexual tension." I spent years teasing him at any given opportunity. I didn't miss the fact that he disappeared to the gym for hours on end every time I did that. " Don't get me wrong it looked good, but it was too much. This is just perfect." With my fingers still on him, I slowly move till my breast is pressed against his back. I lean up and use the tip of my tongue to feel the scars on his upper back.

His harsh breathing and the contracting stomach muscles is enough to get me hot. "Ana…" he breathes. "Baby I…" I don't give him a chance to finish I move beside him and grab his cock. We both watch in the mirror as I slowly stroke him, he struggles to keep his eyes open, as he desperately wants to watch what I'm doing. He tenses as he gets close to his release. I feel and see his cock get bigger just before his semen cover the sink and the mirror.

He finally closes his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. "Come back to bed I didn't get enough sleep," I tell him with my fingers still wrapped around his cock.

"Are you going to let go?" He asks looking down at his cock.

"No," I reply brusquely. His cock twitches in my hands much to my satisfaction. We walk to the bed with his cock firmly in my grasp. He lies down, and I straddle him before slowly sinking down on his cock. "I don't know how to thank you for yesterday… words are wholly inadequate and my actions seem insignificant in comparison." My grind is achingly slow yet he struggles to maintain is composure.

"Baby you don't need to thank me… it was my pleasure. I will do anything and everything for you. You are my wife and the mother of my child. It took a while to get here, and I will endeavor to be the best husband and father." His words send a tremor through me, and I know he can tell I just got a whole lot wetter.

When I come to Christian is asleep next to me this time. I was there for the opening ceremony… I'm still buzzing from the beauty of it all. The lighting of that cauldron was the most moving moment for me. Hell, I even saw Christian trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

I didn't know how else to thank him except ride him till he screamed my name with a roar like his life depended on it. He told me he didn't go to bed as he was up thinking. He couldn't exactly say what about. He did, however, tell me he was just having a vain moment when I found him scrutinizing his body in the mirror. I can say I am officially in the horny as hell stage of my pregnancy. When we got home from the Olympic opening ceremony, I was all over him and was more than ecstatic when he fucked me on the sofa for the better part of an hour. When we got to the bedroom, he spread my leg open and rammed his cock in over and over again till I passed out.

**CHRISTIAN**

I feel her eyes on me. "Are you in need of my dick again?" I ask with a smirk.

"No Christian." I'm surprised to see her blushing when I open my eyes. "It's quite pleasing to know I can still make you blush." I tease.

"I doubt you will ever lose that ability. Now, what are we doing today?"

"Sorry baby, we are in your favorite city, and here I am sleeping the day away." I gripe.

"It's okay… after all, I passed out on you last night." I try, and I mean really try not to look smug but by the look on her face, I'm failing miserably. "Oh please don't hold back your smugness on my account. Not many men can say they gave a girl an orgasm that was so mind-blowing she passed out," she quips a smile playing on her lips.

"Can't help myself… it's not every day I have you on the back foot. Would you like another." I tease.

"We have another weekend so relax, sleep and rest. You work too hard." She says ignoring my remark.

"I'm afraid next weekend will be spent in the Olympic stadium." Now if that doesn't get my dick in its favorite place, nothing will this afternoon.

I have scoffed at the term 'be careful what you wish for' or 'too much of anything is bad for you.' For the first time, I truly understand their meaning because my dick is sore. I wanted to fuck Ana till she passed out from orgasm overload and I am now sitting on the edge of the bathtub with my dick in a bucket of ice. "You do realize that is the bucket The Dorchester put our champagne in." She giggles.

"I don't care, I need it more than the bottle of champagne does." I groan it's not like she can drink. Who would have thought I'd sigh with relief after putting my dick in a bucket of ice. "My dick is out of service for the next 48 hours," I grunt.

"Sure," she says with an eye roll.

"Ana, I'm serious sex is off the menu," I emphasise.

"I'm in my second trimester feeling like a bitch in heat every damn minute of the day, don't tell me sex is off the menu. You can rest your cock when I'm in my ninth month and six weeks after I pop the little guy out. Until then your cock is at my beck and call… you can do whatever the hell you wish with the rest of you." She saunters out of the bathroom without a backwards glance. Shit.

I spend a few more minutes with my dick in the ice bucket. It looks worse, but the pain is gone, mostly because my dick is numb from the ice. I pull my jogging pants on and make my way to the bedroom. "Check this out," she says excitedly.

"Check what out." I inwardly groan when she lays across my lap.

"This." She hits the play button and a video showing the development of a fetus starts playing.

"No, start from the beginning," I say as I notice the other available video. We watch as millions of sperms fight their way to one egg. The numbers quickly dwindle until one lucky sperm makes it. "It has to secrete an enzyme to erode the outer layer of the egg before it can make it in. As if the journey there wasn't hard enough." I grumble. "Let's not forget the millions that will die due to failure trying to the make the journey." Ana looks amused but says nothing at my rant.

"Do you want to continue… or will it be too much for you." She says trying to hold back her laughter.

"No, I will like to see what millions of my guys sacrificed their lives for." She rolls her eyes and plays the next video. We both watch with rapt attention until I hear he will be kicking up a storm at this point, but I quickly learn that since this is Ana's first pregnancy she will not feel anything until the 18th week. "The next few weeks for the little guy are going to be busy," I say in awe.

"Yeah, he can hear us. In a few weeks, he will start to move… I can't wait." Ana smiles at me. "How do you…" she's interrupted by my phone.

"Sorry babe it's Donald McIntyre." I apologize answering. "Hey, Donald."

"Christian I made the mistake of telling the wife you and the misses were in town and she wants me to invite you guys out to dinner, that is if you up for it," he says with a chuckle.

"Yes that would be great, Ana is dying to get out of the hotel room even if she won't say it." She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Excellent, you don't have to go too far. It's The Grill at The Dorchester… say half six."

"Yeah sounds good," I say hanging up.

"We are going out to dinner." She utters clearly happy with the idea.

"Yeah, one of the restaurants downstairs." I groan out when I notice her body heat is thawing my dick. I find my fingers kneading her butt cheeks as we watch the rest of the baby development videos.

"Your cock can't be that sore." She turns to look at my hand on her ass as though I didn't know what she meant.

"Oh, it is… very, very sore." I drawl as my fingers find her wet pussy.

"Christian." She admonishes but spreads her legs open to accommodate my fingers.

"Yes," I answer inserting a finger into her pussy.

"Fuck." She groans.

"Language, the baby can hear you." I tease.

"Oh God." She moves to sit up, but I hold her firmly in place.

"Oh no, you are staying right there." I add another finger and lets out a loud moan.

* * *

"We can watch a live birth," I exclaim as we get ready for dinner.

"NO, no way last thing I need to be scared shitless before I'm ready. I will be more than happy to watch it when I've had enough of this pregnancy and everything that comes out of your mouth irritates me. Best of all, swollen feet I can't see." She adds sarcastically.

"You ready to go." My mouth is suddenly devoid of saliva.

"Don't look too scared Grey, you've got a few months to prepare yourself." And here I thought I had to wait till labor to be on the receiving end of abuse.

**OCTOBER 3****RD**** 2008**

Mia called Ana right after dinner, and two are still on the phone, I can occasionally hear Ana's giggles. It's after midnight, what in god's name were those two talking about? "Christian," Ana shouts.

"In the bedroom." She enters wearing lace panties and a camisole that leaves little to the imagination. I do my best to not stare at her breast or the nipples I can clearly make out.

"I need you to do something for me and not ask any questions or read too much into it." She doesn't look at me but slowly moves towards the bed.

"Ana…"

"Don't ask any questions." She reiterates staring at me this time. She moves further up the bed, and her fingers grip the covers looking into my eyes. I am too stunned to do or say anything. "I know you want me, and… I know it's wrong for me to use it." She pulls she covers back exposing the growing erection in my boxers.

"Ana…" My mouth feels dry. I'm not quite sure what to say.

"Christian it's a simple yes or no." I nod. She smiles triumphantly as her fingers grip my dick. "Take your boxers off." I lift my hips pulling my boxers down haphazardly. She straddles my thighs stroking my dick.

"What exactly do you want?" I ask finally finding my voice.

"I want to know what it feels like… and I'd rather it was you."

"I'll be gentle." I lift her off my thighs and get on top off her. She leans up kissing me softly. "Fuck that." I growl slamming my lips on top of hers, she moans into my mouth and dick twitches. Hang on buddy we are going to make the most of this. I rip her camisole to shreds before kissing my way down her neck. I groan with delight when I take her nipple into my mouth, my fingers work on the other nipple. She wraps her legs around me trying to gain some friction. "Patience baby." I chuckle.

I kiss my way down her flat stomach. I had every intention of teasing her, but frankly I'm far too gone for that. I rip her panties using my fingers to spread her folds before I insert two fingers spreading her open for my dick. "It will hurt a little." She whimpers too far-gone to respond. I climb up her body and take her bottom lip in my mouth sucking on it as my erection rips through her virginity. She lets out a low cry. "Sorry, sorry." I chant in her ear holding myself still.

"Please move." She moans after several seconds. I pull all the way out to the tip before slowly pushing back in a few times. "Faster Christian."

"Fuck yes," I growl pumping my hips into her over and over again. "You feel so good, tight, wet… hot. God…yes." I hiss. I lift both legs onto my shoulders pushing myself in deeper.

"Oh God." She mewls as I fuck her hard and fast.

"You are close." I groan as her walls tighten around my shaft. "Cum for me… let me hear you." She screams an incoherent version of my name, but I don't stop I continue to pump my hips into her drawing out her orgasm. I lose all control of my body when I cum, my hips lock, I can feel the spasm going down my spine. "Too long, too fucking long." I roar spurting all that built up cum into her.

"Oh Christian… CHRISTIAN, CHRISTIAN… WAKE UP."

"What… what." I bolt up feeling disoriented.

"You were having a nightmare… I could hear you in my room." No, I wasn't, I can feel the wetness on my thighs and pajama bottoms. Thank god the room is dark.

"I'm all right," I say breathlessly. That was the most vivid dream I've ever had. It felt so real. "I need to use the bathroom… stay I'll be right back." I grab a washcloth to clean up but toss it aside as I realize it best to just take a quick shower, hopefully, Ana would be asleep by the time I get back out there. Jesus… that was the best orgasm of my life and it was only a dream. God help me when I can have her out of my dreams.

I never being more grateful that Ana is a late and heavy sleeper. It gave me the opportunity to sneak out of the house this morning. "Good morning Mr. Grey."

"Good morning Andrea." I greet.

"I wasn't expecting you this morning." I forgot I asked her to clear my schedule yesterday. I empty my balls and my brain matter goes with it.

"I know… I thought I'd take advantage of my free day and get all my paperwork out of the way. With the exception of Ana, I'm not in."

"Yes, sir," she answers with a wry smirk.

"Good morning Rebecca. Get me some almond croissant and some pain au chocolat from across the street.

"Yes, Mr. Grey," she answers a little too ecstatic for my liking. That bistro from across the street owes Ana a lot. She was photographed having lunch there when it first opened and… well, that was all the publicity the place needed and most people from GEH frequent the place unless I have a lunch appointment elsewhere I usually get their subs for lunch.

I spend the day with my head buried in paper and frankly it was a welcome distraction, as it saved me from having to think about Ana and that dream. "Mr. Grey Miss Steele is on the phone for you." Why is she calling Rebecca? "She said you are not answering your phone." Well, that answers that question.

"Put her through." I rub my eyes feeling the sting from staring at numbers all day. "Hey Ana, sorry about that, I've had my head buried in paperwork all day."

"That's fine I was calling to see if you were coming home before the meeting or if you wanted me to meet you at Grey House."

"Meet me here and could you bring me my Ralph Lauren wool blend sweater," I ask noticing I have an hour before dinner.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." I hang up pack up the necessary papers for Roz and make my way to her office before Ana gets here.

"Roz," I call through the open door.

"I thought you weren't in," she says as I dump a pile of paper on her desk.

"I needed the time to finish these. I have to get going Ana and I are checking out a possible investment."

"Speaking of Ana…" She starts.

"No, we are not speaking of Ana." I get out quickly before she can force the subject. On my way to the office, I hear Ana and Rebecca talking. Ana can see me, but Rebecca can't.

"What is your sister studying?" She asks politely.

"Human Development and Psychology." Ana nods turning her attention to me.

"Got your sweater," she says handing it to me.

"Thank you." I pull my tie off. "Good night ladies and enjoy your weekend."

"I thought you said she was no longer interested in you," I told Ana a slightly altered version of my conversation with Andrea regarding Rebecca. In my version Ana and I are dating.

"I think we may have jumped the gun." I groan. "I realized this morning… she was far too eager to get me a croissant from cross the road this morning. Anyway, how was your day." I feel shitty for abandoning her when I said we'd spend the day together.

"Good, had lunch with dad, Grace and Carrick. Your parents were quite happy at the prospect of you investing in the restaurant."

"So am I actually. I think I will keep this investment personal." I think out loud.

"Can we go halves?" She sounds giddy.

"No… find your own restaurant." I pout.

"Oh come on. What else am I going to do with all that money keep putting into my account?" She grumbles.

"I'm sure you'll find something, but if you insist…" She squeals clapping her hands.

"How old are you?" I ask looking at her in disbelief.

"Oh shut up," she says with a giggle.


	72. Chapter 72

**OCTOBER 6****TH**** 2008**

**ANA**

"Are you still going to invest?" Kate inquires as we lunch in our favorite spot on campus.

"I am… if it wasn't for Christian I wouldn't, all I saw was a dingy and downright dirty looking restaurant. Kate the place hasn't seen a paintbrush in almost 40 years."

"Wasn't the exterior refurbished a couple of years ago…"

"Yeah and you will think they'd see that as a perfect opportunity to do something about the décor. It looked dirty even though it wasn't, but I still felt uncomfortable sitting in that surrounding. I will admit I forgot about it when the food arrived, it is to die for."

"My parents were raving about it when I mentioned it to them. They are looking forward to dining there again…"

"Sorry to disturb you." A familiar looking girl interrupts Kate.

"How can we help you?" Kate asks.

"I just wanted to say hello, my name is Amanda, and my sister is Rebecca she's an assistant to Mr. Grey's…"

"Oh yeah, I thought you looked familiar." They look eerily alike.

"Anyway, I just thought I'd introduce myself. Hopefully, I will see you around."

"Yeah… sure." I reply noncommittally.

"What were we talking about before we… here comes another." I groan when I see José heading our way.

"Ana, if you don't tell him to fuck off he will hang around for the next two and a half years. It's not me he wants and yet he irritates the fuck out of me." Kate grits through her teeth.

"He hasn't exactly said or done anything that requires a fuck off from me," I admit as much as it pains me.

"Who says you have to wait for him to do or say anything." Kate counters.

Before I can respond my phone rings and my mood plummets when I see who it is. "Ana answer the phone and tell him to fuck off." There are times I wish I was more like Kate.

"He is the bank manager it's his job to pander to his clients." Especially clients with ten's of millions in their account. I don't say that out loud because José is within earshot. The phone starts ringing again and this time I pick up.

"Hello, Miss. Steele sorry to disturb you but have a Mr. Monroe trying to cash a check for…"

"Oh, that's fine," I say cutting him off. I guess I should have expected this call since this is the first time I've made any use of that account.

"Thank you, Miss. Steele, bank policy dictates we verify large transaction especially on inactive accounts."

"No that's fine. Thanks for calling." Kate gives me a questioning look.

"I wrote a check and apparently it has to be verified," I inform her with an eye roll.

"This is what happens when they keep calling for nonsensical reasons. You don't answer when it's of importance because you think it's another kiss ass phone call."

"Okay, spill." I know something is going on with her. The smallest infraction has her going off at the world.

"Mark has been invited by some club to sail for a chance to win a cup for America or something along those lines," she says looking completely deflated. Clearly this is not the time to tell her it's not a trophy for America, but the cup and race are called the America's Cup. "He's moving to San Francisco to be available to the team, apparently it's an honor for any sailor to be invited. Which obviously mean he's going."

"I'm sorry Kate, I know you really like him."

"Yeah well…" she shrugs. "Come on we have to get to class." Jose stands there looking uncomfortable, any right minded person would have quietly slipped away and left us alone. I need to find a way to get rid of him and quickly.

**CHRISTIAN**

"Wipe that smug smile off your face," Elliot grumbles with a mouth full. I can't help my grin every time I look at him. He's spotting an impressive looking black eye delivered by yours truly. Ana insisted I spend time with Elliot, so I roped him into a kickboxing session with Bastille and me.

"You've had years of training, it was an uneven matchup to start with. Without all that training you'd be the one spotting a shiner." He's right, but it will be a cold day in hell before I admit it.

"If you say so." I retort mockingly.

"Do you think Mia will come home for Thanksgiving? She hasn't been back since she moved. I half expected her to be home every weekend."

"So did I, but then I found out Sean was at Columbia and well it made perfect sense."

"I'm surprised you haven't had him barred from every entering the city." Elliot mocks.

"Turns out I don't have much clout in New York."

"Oh my god… did you actually try it." He looks shocked.

"Of course not. I like Sean he treats Mia like the world revolves around her, what more could a brother ask for." By his stunned look, my blasé attitude to Sean and Mia has surprised him.

* * *

As Andrea said I'm usually in a very good mood on Mondays but today I'm far from in a good mood and Rebecca has been on the receiving end of my ire. Elliot left feeling as though I was still pissed at him, I'm not if anything I am pissed at Ana or rather the situation with her, it's not her fault that I want her in the worst way. There is no one to talk to about Ana, when she's not around I feel bereft and when she is I'm guarded and on edge because of my feeling for her.

We had a lovely time at the Mile High Club, the surroundings were damn right ghastly but the food… oh god was exquisite. Then we headed for a bar afterwards, we had a few drinks and took to the small dance floor. I do not recall a time when I was as horny as I felt during the dance. It started off innocently enough… that was until the tempo of the music changed and she started grinding her ass onto my dick, one hand coming up behind her and grabbing the hairs on the nape of my neck. That was bearable until she turned to face me… what she did wasn't dancing it was sex with clothes on. I suffered in silence for the rest of the evening as my dick had developed a life of its own.

I've kept myself incredibly busy, working twelve hours a day sometimes more and after, I'd hit the gym till I was beyond exhausted, too exhausted to dream of Ana naked. Despite all that by Thursday afternoon I missed her desperately and was eager for Friday to come.

**AUGUST 20****TH**** 2012**

"Elliot told me you two are barely talking. I thought all this was over and done with during the barbecue at Ray's." She crosses her hands over her chest and I know this is not going to be easy. "Mia, he made a mistake granted he accused you of a deplorable act, but it wasn't all his doing." Ethan needs to take some blame here.

"I will talk to him when I'm ready to talk to him… and Ethan is in the same boat as Elliot." She counters. "Ana told me about you and Elliot not talking when he brought girls to the apartment in Portland," she adds smugly.

"Mia that was days, it has been weeks since the incident. Give the guy a break… Mia, you and Sean only broke up because of your moving to Paris for a year. If you hadn't you two will still be together." She sighs.

"Christian, I know but we did break up and we've both moved on." Maybe she has but I bet my fortune Sean hasn't. I saw how he fawned over her at the New Years party my parents threw. "Moving on how was your trip to London." Despite wanting to stay on the topic of her and Elliot, I find myself eager to talk about our trip.

"It was wonderful, Ana is a fan of Jessica Ennis so it was great to see her win the heptathlon, and the best part we run into your friend Colin Pierce." She looks me wide eyed and settles down to hear the story. "FYI he's not my friend. Now spill." She growls.

"I saw him the moment we entered the restaurant but pretended I hadn't. Ana and Abbie, a business partner's wife got on like a house on fire. She's pregnant as well, just a couple of weeks behind Ana. Those two had their heads together for most of the night. When Ana and Abbie finally saw Colin, Abbie called him a bloody asshole of a wanker or something along those lines." Mia lets out a squeaking noise. "I know, the Brits have such colorful language. I expected him to come over, but he didn't. The best part was when I run into him in the gents and pretended I didn't have a clue who he was." I still feel the warm joy course through me every time I think of that moment.

"Getting Ana to go out with him was to get you to make your move but still nothing, worse you went on a business trip." She gripes clearly annoyed with me for that.

"He eventually gave in and came over to say hello. Mia, it was cringe worthy just how pathetic he sounded and looked. I mean there is nothing worse than walking over to a table in a full restaurant and be completely ignored by the person you wanted to acknowledge you the most."

"Why what happened?"

"Ana pretended she didn't know him," I say with glee.

"You are lying," she shouts wide-eyed.

"Hand on my heart I'm not. He came over and said hello to everybody and told Ana it was lovely to see her again. She asked if they've met before. I would have said something along the lines of… oh sorry, I'm thinking of somebody else and walked back to my table with my dignity intact. But no, he kept trying to remind her and she kept denying she'd ever dated him. She added that she had made it a point to not date while she was in college. It didn't help by the fact that the rest of us tried and failed at keeping our laughter at bay."

"Wow… that should knock him off his perch for a while." Mia giggles. "Anyway, let's talk business."

"Not so fast." She sighs knowing precisely what I want.

"Christian, don't make a big deal about this," she warns.

"Now, the moment someone says something along those lines, it means a big deal needs to be made about said situation." I counter.

"After his second outing with Ana because let's be honest you can't really call it a date. She said no when he asked her out. A few weeks later he was in Paris and came to the apartment, he was drunk. He started ranting and raving about Ana not wanting him and why would I set him up with her knowing full well she wasn't interested. I felt bad because he was right, so I gave him a hug and… that was when he tried to kiss me. Let's just say I had to cause him some pain to get him off me." She slowly looks up at me and it's obvious I'm beyond furious. "Look, Sean turned up seconds later and beat the shit out of him and I mean really beat the shit out of him. The kind of beating that needed plastic surgery for his broken nose and a metal plate and screws in his jaw to fix. "

"I like Ethan I really do, but Mia Sean would move here in a heartbeat if you made it clear that you were still interested." I didn't miss the fact that Sean visited her in Paris.

"Well, I'm not. Now business." She says attempting a glare that doesn't quite come off as she is smiling.

* * *

"Thank you so much Christian." She gushes unnecessarily.

"Mia, you are my little sister starting out, of course, I'm going to help despite the competition it poses to my restaurant."

"One more thing," she says with a sigh. It's never a good thing when she starts a sentence pauses and sighs. "Lily's father came to Canlis the other night… he wanted me to know that Lily didn't leak your wedding details to the press." As tempted as I was to tell her I don't want to hear it. I find myself eager to hear whatever excuse her family conjured up. "Apparently she was bragging to a couple of the girls in our circle about being invited. They didn't believe her because none of them had been invited as I made it clear it wasn't my event, so to make her point she told them she was helping me plan and told them details of the wedding. Well, Jessica Horner knew full well that whatever invite Lily had, will be rescinded if the details got out."

"How do they know it was Jennifer?"

"God you are terrible with names. Her father apparently called in a favor and got a copy of the voice message _Jessica _left." Emphasizing her name doesn't change a thing. "Before you ask, he played me the message and it is her." I nod.

"I will make a few phone calls first thing tomorrow. Hate to kick you out but I have got a meeting in a few minutes."

"Not a problem I have a lunch appointment with a very promising sous chef. Thanks again, Christian."

* * *

"Ana, do you plan on getting up?"

"Nope, Jack told me not come in today," she says snuggling further into the pillow."

"Why?" Talking to her when all she wants to do is sleep is tantamount to a fucking interrogation.

"Jack thinks one of my authors, Jimmy is a little obsessed with me and thinks it's best if I don't come in as he has told him I'm not in because I'm not feeling well due to my pregnancy, but knowing him he will still turn up." Good excuse, but…

"What about tomorrow or the day after or whenever he chooses to turn up at GP."

"Security will stop him and make it clear he can't come into Grey House without an appointment."

"Ana is this guy dangerous?" Fuck I need to talk to Jack we can't have another crazed author after my wife.

"No, he's not another Benson if that's what you are worried about. It's just a little crush."

"You are not easing my anxiety here. José had a little crush and look how that turned out."

"Christian I knew there was something off with José I just… became complacent and with Benson I knew there was something off from the get go. Jack is just being cautious. Anyway, I'm no longer going to be his editor Jack will be taking him off my hands. He releases a book at the same time every two years I will be in my ninth month when his next book is due for release."

"I don't like this," I grumble.

"Wipe that frown off your face and stop worrying. I'm not underplaying the situation if I was I will be up and getting ready for work. You can drag him into your office and scare the life out of him if it will make you feel better." She knows me well. I will have security hold him when he turns up at Grey House today.

"It's not necessary," I reply with a detached tone.

"Who are you trying to kid?" She pulls the duvet cover over her head effectively ending the conversation.

On the upside I was glad she was staying home, our second home together. Ana and I moved the day after we arrived, and we are now firmly settled in our home by the sound. The move was a welcome one as it kept us away from the media who had ensconced themselves at Escala and GEH after questions were raised as to whether Ana was pregnant while we were in London. We haven't answered any questions… I'm sure they will go away when we do, but that sets a president, the media hounding us till we talk. Well, we are setting our own we won't indulge them no matter how much they probe. So far we haven't actually come into contact with them, my only concern was the visit to Dr. Green's office, but thanks to my mom she came to the house with a portable ultrasound machine and the little guy is just, fine growing as expected. We watched as the baby moved about a little… I'm not going to lie it was a moment of sheer joy, I guess it will be when your first time seeing it for most parents. Ana feels it when the little guy moves but hasn't started kicking yet I can't wait. it will be another couple of weeks before we know the sex of the baby.

* * *

Today is a packed day, but it's packed with excellent news. This morning we announced the acquisition of Mason and Co. and English Industries. Roz has been on an all time high, I have never seen someone take so much joy in doing the paperwork that comes with an acquisition more or less two. The profit gained from the two acquisitions takes my personal wealth to just over five billion dollars and I believe Ana just hit the billion dollar mark… not that it means anything to her. The most she's ever spent was buying me the Aston Martin.

The tech guys have built a working prototype for the solar powered charging unit. It has the same charging power and speed of an electrical charge. The guys say they need to tweak a few things, frankly I think the prototype is perfect but what do I know.

Mia calls me just as I about to call Ana; I know they are having lunch with mom and Kate since Jimmy the obsessed author cancelled his planned visit due to a family emergency. "Mia."

"Christian…" she sounds panicked. "It's Ana."

* * *

**AN: I know, no one likes cliffhangers, but I just couldn't help it. I will be kind and eliminate one theory. Jimmy is not going to be a problem and he isn't the reason Mia called Christian. CJ. Let me know what you think.**


	73. Chapter 73

**AUGUST 22****ND**** 2012**

**ANA**

"Jack, do you have any idea how much easier your life would be if you had just told me the reason you insisted I take a month leave?"

"And lose out on two tickets to see Adele in New York. I will put up with your whining and groaning when it comes to my woman any day." He snorts.

"Adele, good to know. I told myself I will never use Molly to get my way but since my husband is doing just that. I now consider using your woman fair game." At least, he's got a heads up.

"He is not using Molly I happen to like Adele as well." Talk about a blatant lie.

"You sound about as convincing as I do when I tell Jimmy I like his sense of style," I say with a giggle.

"Talking about Jimmy, he called to inform me he will not be coming in as he has a family emergency." Thank fuck for that.

"Good to know." I can take up Grace's offer for lunch. "Thanks Jack, I can leave the house now," I say with a chuckle.

"Well… I will see you later." I hope he's not expecting me, for once I don't have to be forced out of the office.

I call Grace and inform her I can meet for lunch. Jimmy is really not a problem; I chose to stay at home just to calm Christian's over inflated sense of danger. I haul my fat ass out of bed and drag it to the bathroom. I'm still trying to get used to the house and this ridiculously large bathroom; the shower alone is the size of my bathroom in Portland.

I wasn't happy to find my clothes packed and moved to the house when we returned from London. I do not like the idea of some stranger handling my delicates as I told Christian. I was on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum when he told me Gail was the guilty culprit. I never thought I'd be one of those women who hold something back only to use as a weapon later. Gail didn't pack my things; I know her style of folding and the style I found wasn't hers. As much as I hate to admit it… it's a weapon to be used at a later date.

We refused any type of surveillance in the house much to Taylor's disapproval. Christian informed him that he would like to walk around his own home naked if he wants to, without having to worry about someone in the security office admiring his junk. That last line was aimed at Cooper who looked positively red with embarrassment. Ryan, I have to say is a laid back boyfriend because in his shoes I will not find Cooper's admiration of Christian's body amusing. He stares at my husband's ass ever chance he gets and is not as sly as he would like to think.

* * *

"God, Steele, where did those come from." Kate gawks at my breast.

"There are quite a few positives to pregnancy, well at this stage anyway." I giggle. "I'm praying I get to keep them after the pregnancy."

"Most women do, it will go down in size, but you should retain a fair bit." Grace informs me.

"I better, Christian is in love with them." I have noticed my brain to mouth filter seems to be malfunctioning.

"Ana I really did not need to know that." Mia moans as my meal is put in front of me.

"I could have said a lot worse."

"You are going to eat all that?" Kate asks in shock at my sub with a side of French fries and onion rings and a large glass of Fanta.

"I'm eating for two," I respond as I bite into my sub.

I see the scowl on Mia and Grace's face before I hear her voice. "Ana?" I really do not know why it's called the past because mine certainly refuses to stay there. I hear her footsteps approaching and I feel myself reverting to an 11-year-old girl again.

"Sophie." Mia greets with a level of disdain I've never heard from her.

"Excuse me." I make a beeline for the ladies, needing a few minutes to pull myself together. I don't know why I'm affected by seeing her. She was a part of my life for a year, then out of the blue shut the door in my face with no explanation. That was years ago, hell I wasn't even a teenager. I have nothing to be sorry or ashamed… the door opens and there she is. "You clearly can't take a hint." I snarl anger taking over whatever emotion was threatening to rear its ugly head before. Oh I much prefer anger.

"God, Ana I'm sorry." She actually looks contrite.

"Sure… is that it," I say walking past her. She's about a decade too late.

"It had nothing to do with you." She sighs in resignation. "Remember the night Christian went to his prom. We baked till you and Mia went to bed." She asks.

"Yes." My last good memory of her.

"Christian came home not long after… we sat in the kitchen talking while he wolfed down an entire plate of chocolate cake. As you can imagine he was beyond full and bolted so we decided to go for a walk. We ended up at the boathouse…"

Where is it going?" I mutter impatiently.

"Well… in the boathouse one thing led to another and we lost our virginity to each other." I feel like the air has just been sucked out of the room. He always dodged the question about who his first was; I thought it was out of embarrassment. Oh my god… he knew, all, this time, he's known why she shut the door in my face and said nothing.

"I thought it meant something, but it didn't to him. He told me it was a mistake. I'm sorry I just couldn't be around you around that. Like I said I'm sorry… I was hurt and behaved appallingly. I hear something in her voice and I look up, but she looks as contrite as she did when she first walked in here. "I always meant to say sorry but time passed and it just got harder. I certainly never imagined saying it in the toilet of my own bistro." Toilet… then something clicks.

"Sophie, it's been over a decade and you still want to hurt me. Why?"

"I just thought you should know why I behaved the way I did." God, I want to slap her.

"I don't know whom Christian lost his virginity to, but it wasn't you." I snarl. "The reason I know is because from my room I saw you guys walk to the boathouse. I woke up to use the toilet." I say waving my hands at my surroundings." By the time I got back into my room which was less than a couple of minutes, Christian was walking back to the house, he appeared furious about something. I meant to ask him, but by morning, I had forgotten. You spent less than two minutes in the boathouse together. You wanted him and he didn't feel the same. After all, this time, you are still looking for an opportunity to hurt him and I almost fell for it until you said toilet and it all came back to me. I bet you tried to kiss him and he pushed you away." I laugh wholeheartedly. "You are a lying manipulative bitch. The only thing you've managed to do is to piss me off beyond reason. By the end of today, I will know every dirty little secret there is to know about you. When I'm through with you… not even god will be able to help you. You have a made an enemy of my husband and me. Good luck, you are going to need it." I storm out as she looks at me scared stiff.

"I loved him and he pushed me away like I was some kind of vermin. I was hurt and humiliated and I just wanted him to feel…" I don't hear the rest as the door shuts and the noise from the bistro drowns her out.

I have completely lost my appetite when I get back to the table. "Ana." Grace moves quickly towards me.

"Dear she's not worth crying over," she says wiping my tears. She is not the reason I'm crying. Christian has never given me a reason to doubt him and at the first opportunity, I do. I feel light headed all of a sudden and almost stumble. "Ana, sit down before you hurt yourself and the baby." Grace tries to lead me to my seat.

"I'm going to head home. I can't be in here any longer." I bolt out of the bistro with Grace, Mia and Kate behind me. Sawyer quickly gets the door for me without question. I see Grace talking to him before he gets in.

I walk around the house aimlessly till I hear Christian shouting for me. I'm guessing Mia or Grace called him. I see him taking the stairs two at a time. "There you are," he says relieved. "Mia called me." I nod. "Ana she is not worth your time," he says looking into my eyes. I shake my head.

"I am so sorry." I cry.

"For what… Ana, I'm confused." He leads me to the bedroom sitting me down on the bed and kneels in front of me.

I tell him everything barely able to look at him. "You believed her," he says clearly hurt. I nod my head unable to formulate an answer. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Do you still believe I slept with her." I look at him in complete disbelieve. Then again who can blame him?

"No." I vehemently shake my head.

"Good… I have to head back to the office, I rushed out when Mia called leaving a conference room full of people."

"Christian I'm so sorry… I should never…"

"It's okay baby." He kisses my forehead before leaving the bedroom without a backwards glance.

* * *

I bolt awake when I hear the piano, I don't remember the last time he played the piano… not at this hour anyway. He had a nightmare earlier I woke him up, but he didn't say a word I just held him and waited for him to go back to sleep. It's not the first time I've woken him from a nightmare where he'd remained quiet. If it had been the case my imagination would surely have run away with me and I would have put it down to yesterday.

We all have nightmares, our nightmares are the obligatory unknown figure chasing you and no matter how fast you run you can't seem to get away from him. I don't believe Christian gets those; if he does to him it's a dream as his nightmares consist of pain and suffering. The kind you still feel after you wake up, the kind that stays with you despite years since the cause of the nightmares. I believe he's embarrassed to still suffer from something that happened years ago. Why I don't know, I couldn't handle his nightmares nor do I want to. I doubt he will come back to bed as it's just after five in the morning so I will go to him.

**OCTOBER 9****TH**** 2008**

Andrea informs me my Friday is free and clear if I want. Her way of telling me to fuck off to Portland already, I must admit I have been grumpier and moodier than usual. The elevator opens as I'm about to head back into my office to avoid the downright lust filled stares I'm getting from Rebecca when Ana's angelic voice stops me. I turn just in time to see Rebecca scowl.

"Ana, you are clearly not married as the rumors suggest because I have yet to spot a ring on your delicate fingers." Andrea cringes as my fingers curl into a fist. The fool has his back to me and clearly has no idea he just walked into the Lion's den.

"Jet, is it" What kind of name is Jet?

"Yes, it is." He drawls.

"Jet I am not interested," Ana says attempting to move past him but clearly Jet seems to have a hearing problem.

"An…"

I believe the lady said she's not interested." I growl menacingly.

"Mr. Grey." He damn near jumps out of his skin. Ana saunters towards me giving me a hug before disappearing into my office. Good, I can threaten this fool to my hearts content.

"What department do you work in?"

"Finance, sir." His bravado seems to have deserted him.

"Then I take it you have something to deliver or some information to impart." He shakes his head. "Then what are you doing on my floor? Please do not tell me you got on the elevator and rode to this floor just to harass Miss. Steele?"

"I saw a chance to ask her out."

"How many times did she tell you she wasn't interested?" He looks terrified and rightly so… trying to take my girl from me in my own building, the cheek and the fucking impudence. "Get the fuck off my floor and if I see you again you are fired." I get back into my office avoiding Rebecca's heated stare.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I say dragging her off he couch to give her a firm hug.

"Mark has been invited by the challenging team to sail in the America's Cup, so he's moving to San Francisco and he and Kate are having a last weekend at the apartment. There are certain things my innocent ears do not need to hear." My jaw hits the floor.

"The America's Cup." I utter barely above a whisper.

"Yep."

"Son of a bitch, how did he pull that off? That race is any sailor's dream. What I will give." I groan. "The lucky bastard."

"You will move to San Francisco and leave the running of GEH to Roz and train for the America's Cup."

"Damn right I will," I say without hesitation.

"Yeah right." She clearly doesn't believe me.

"GEH designs yachts and catamaran. The team is going to the Los Angeles boat show this Thanksgiving week to unveil our new vessels. Do you know how much cooler it will be if the CEO is in the America's Cup." I rattle. "I am seriously jealous of Mark." I honestly tell her.

"Uh." Is all she says. "So are you going to the boat show?"

"No," I grumble.

"Why not?"

"I'm not needed there," I answer still pouting about Mark getting to sail in the America's Cup.

"We are going. I want to go to Los Angeles." She tells me. We are not going, but I'm not saying that, as it will turn into an argument.

"Sure whatever makes you happy." I acquiesce.

"If you think you can tell me we are going just to shut me up and then bail when the time comes you don't know me at all." She huffs.

Before I can respond my mom burst into my office, and she doesn't look happy. "Christian Grey… you are grown man and a CEO of a fortune five hundred company and yet you choose to use your fist to solve your problems." Huh, to say I'm a little confused by her rant would be… "Don't give me that look I saw the black eye you gave your brother."

"You gave Elliot a black eye." Ana gasps as though this is news to her.

"It wasn't intentional, we were both training with Bastille… when it happened." I explain glaring at Ana.

"There was hesitation in your voice I don't buy it." The little wench. "And you are always careful not to leave visible bruises. The one time you are mad at Elliot, abracadabra he gets a black eye." Never in my life has anyone turned on me like she's doing.

"Ana, I couldn't have put it better myself." Mom praises while levelling a deadly glare at me. "Your brother is going to be at the house tomorrow for dinner, I expect to see you there, and we will sort this petty squabble out once and for all. Ana, I hope we see you tomorrow." She adds with a smile.

"You will. Let me walk you out." She offers when she sees my glare.

I stand by the door staring at her with deadly intent after mom enters the elevator. "Come on Christian I was just joking." She tries to play it off.

"You turned on me… I thought it will always be you and me against the world." I say summoning every amount of hurt I can into my voice.

"How can I make it up to you?" She asks barely containing her giggle. "You have me all to yourself for the next three night." She purrs. If Rebecca looked annoyed at our exchange before, she's now ready to kill Ana.

"I don't think you can make it up to me," I mutter. "This is betrayal at the highest level." The entire time I'm talking I've been taking small steps towards her and just as I'm within reach she takes a couple of steps back and smirks at me.

"Who do you think I am, Elliot?" She mocks me.

"I will get you, I have got all weekend."

"Game on Grey," she says disappearing into the elevator. "GAME ON," she shouts as the door closes. I turn to find Andrea smiling broadly, Rebecca, on the other hand, looks like she swallowed back her own vomit.

"Andrea, get me itching powder." I don't wait for a response and enter my office, but then something occurs to me. "Do not call Ana to warn her." I snarl with my head out of the office door.


	74. Chapter 74

**AUGUST 23****RD**** 2012**

I almost laughed at the absurdity of Sophie's story then I saw the look of utter guilt Ana was wearing. I should be angry, I would be justified in my anger… hell, Ana expects it but I'm not. Not at Ana anyway… Sophie I'm going to destroy. With Ana, it's disappointment, gut-wrenching disappointment. I find myself wondering where we would be right now if she hadn't seen me that night walking back from the boathouse... the thought is paralyzing.

I should have told Ana about my first time when she asked, but I made such a big deal about Chloe and her friends always trying to get my attention and how much I hated it, and yet went ahead and had sex with her when it was offered with no strings attached. I simply forgot about Sophie and her haphazard attempt to take thing further. She tried to kiss me and I leaned away from her, she took it well and said no hard feelings. It pissed me off that she tried in the first place, but I let it go, clearly she didn't.

* * *

"It took me the better part of half an hour to find where the music was coming from," she says standing in the doorway.

"I left the door open so you could find me. I spent an hour looking for the piano, in the end, I had to call Taylor." I pat the side of the stool, but she climbs onto my lap and buries her face in my neck.

"You've never given me a reason to doubt you and at the…" I take her face in my hand kissing her with everything I have.

"Christian…" She starts the moment we stop kissing.

"Ana, stop it. I'm not angry with you truly I'm not, I am disappointed, why were you so quick to believe her?"

"Everything she said about that night was true, even though I didn't remember everything till I believed her. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I recalled seeing the two of you walking to the boathouse, which just added to it." She sniffs. "Christian I am so sorry." She cries into my neck.

"I will get over it." I try to console her. I hold her for quite some time as she apologizes between sobs. Eventually, I carry her to the bedroom when I notice her breathing has changed, she barely slept all night and I'm not surprised it's caught up with her.

For the first time in my life, my food is tasteless. I eat because I have to, and frankly I hate wasting food. Gail looks like she wants to say something as she has spent the last few minutes cleaning the same spot. If I were in any other mood I would find it funny. "Say whatever it is you want to say before you wear a hole in the marble." I tease.

"She was so cut up about whatever it is she did, she could barely walk… I had to help her up the stairs. She looked dazed and…"

"I know Gail." Mia told me the same thing. "I'm just… I will get over it." I force a smile on my face.

I have to go into the office today, if I'm honest with myself I need a little distance right now. I will get over it eventually, but right now the hurt has found a comfortable place in my heart and the deep confines of my stomach.

"Andrea, get me Welch on the phone and reschedule my meetings for later this afternoon" I just have time to shrug my suit jacket off before I get to the business of destroying Sophie… I realize I don't remember her last name. I don't actually remember anything about her, what she looked like or the color of her hair. Up until yesterday, this woman didn't factor in my life in any way. The phone rings and I pick up before the second ring. "Welch, I need an extensive background on the owner of the bistro across…"

"It's in your inbox, sir." How. "Mrs. Grey requested for one yesterday afternoon." He answers my unspoken question. For the first time since yesterday, I smile a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Welch."

Sophie Russo

DOB: November 11th 1983

Address: 9662 Lake Washington Avenue.

Bellevue, Washington.

98004

November 14th 1983- September 7th 2001

340 East 56th Street

New York. NY

September 7th 2001- May 19th 2005

West 73rd Avenue

Vancouver. B.C.

May 20th 2005-

"This is bullshit." I groan skipping the nonsense on the first page and getting to the important stuff. Her father lost his company in her final year at NYU due to poor management and misappropriation of funds. The FBI white-collar division investigated him but didn't have sufficient evidence to arrest him. She managed to get money to open the bistro and has a partner. I must admit she's doing quite well; it was a success from the get-go thanks to Ana being photographed there. She is a part owner and has nothing to do with the day-to-day operations when it comes to running the place. Her business partner is the real brain behind it.

I chuckle when I read the rest. She got the money from her father and invested in a friend's business idea. So daddy clearly had some money hidden away, shame I can't go down that route as the statue of limitation has long passed. The partner might just be the way in; I doubt she's happy to be doing all the work for a considerable small portion of the profits. "Mr. Grey sorry to disturb you, but there is Vanessa Mason in the lobby causing a scene." That woman has picked the wrong day to fuck with me.

"Tell security to escort her up." Whilst I wait for Mason to be escorted up I send an email requesting a background check on Sophie's business partner Diana Andrews. I have an idea in mind, but the more I know about Andrews the better chance I have of succeeding.

There is a knock on my door and Ryan escorts Mason in. "What can I do for you?" I ask impassively.

"What is the meaning of this?" She slams the check of eight dollars and fourteen cents on my desk. I'm not surprised that's all she got, hell I expected her to owe us money.

"It's your share from the sale of Mason and Co. after tax, the severance package for the employees we unfortunately had to let go and payments to your various creditors or would you have rather done that from your personal wealth." I snarl.

"You sold the company's assets for Millions…"

"And you owe your creditors millions YOU IMBECILE." I stand towering over her. "If you had spent more time running your company rather than opening your legs for every twenty-something-year-old man we wouldn't be having this conversation. Don't come into my city and into my building and think you can throw your weight around. Get out of my building or else by the time you get back to New York you will find yourself penniless. You seem to have forgotten that we have access to your servers and financial reports, and let's be honest you weren't exactly clean when it came to your finances." She takes a shaky step back clutching the check in her hands as though it was her fortune. "Now fuck off." I bark. She's barely out of my office when I call Welch. "Send all the financial information we have on Mason and Co. to the NYPD." Fuck being nice, she can go throw her ass off the tallest building for all I care.

"The background check on Diana Andrews is in your inbox." He informs me.

"Good."

Her background check is spotless, not even a parking ticket. "Andrea, Find out if the manager of the bistro across the street is working today."

"Hmm… okay." Andrea isn't the hesitating kind.

"Andrea, in my office." I order.

"Is there an issue with finding out…"

"She's a friend… sir." She answered before I could jump to conclusions.

"Sit down." I ordered. "Do you think she will be inclined to jump ship and open a similar place on the fifth floor, after all, it's empty." The beaming smile on Andrea's face was all the answer I needed.

"She definitely will. She got into business with a woman who found a loophole in the contract Diana signed and is using that to rip her off. She doesn't have money to start elsewhere." Andrea added sadly.

"She can start here and after expenses every cent is hers." All the better if the staff doesn't have to leave the building for lunch.

"I will get in touch with her." Andrea practically jumped out of her seat. After what Andrea just divulged I am more inclined to ruin Sophie. It wouldn't surprise me if that loophole was intentionally put there. This is why people should read contracts before they sign them and if you don't understand, get legal representation.

I decide to call Ana knowing I'm going to be late getting home. Diana is coming over after the bistro closes in half an hour. "Hey, baby."

"Christian…" she clearly doesn't know what to say.

"I've got a meeting in half an hour and then I will be home." I said.

"Oh… okay." She sighed. "Should I wait up for you?" Only then did I realize it was almost nine.

"Shit, baby I didn't realize it was that late. No don't wait up you need your rest, from your voice alone I can tell you are tired."

"I am." God where is the smart mouth.

"Ana… I'm not avoiding you. My day starts late tomorrow. I will be there when you wake up."

"Okay, I love you." She sounds so dejected its heartbreaking.

"Baby, I love you too." I pour every ounce of love I have into that declaration.

**OCTOBER 9****TH**** 2008**

The scent of freshly baked goods hits me the moment I step off the elevator. I walk into the kitchen and find a very mouth watering chocolate cake on the kitchen island with a note on the side.

TRUCE.

"So?" She asks standing far enough away from me.

"So, what?" I counter.

"Can we call a truce?" Hell no.

"Sure." I answer with a shrug.

"Christian." She whines.

"Yes, we can call a truce." I put my hand out to shake. She takes a tentative step forward and another. "At this rate we are going to be here till tomorrow and I've got a chocolate cake to tackle."

"You can do that after dinner." Gail says popping out of nowhere. I'm so focused on her I miss Ana shaking my hand.

We sit down to enjoy dinner and the entire time I'm planning how to get the itching powder in her clothes for dinner at my parents tomorrow. First I have to wait for her to pick her clothes for tomorrow… better yet pray she picks it out and lays it on the bed before she showers. That's when I will strike. "I'm going out tonight." She tells me.

"Oh right, where?" I don't like the idea one bit especially without me.

"Kate called just before you got home. Things with Mark quickly went to hell in a hand basket. She's here at her parents and wants to go out tonight and forget all about Mark."

"The man will soon start preparation for the America's Cup, why can't she understand that." I grumble.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that." She retorts.

"Just saying." I mutter.

"Well don't." Women, can't live with them, can't live without them.

* * *

I actually don't know what time Ana came home last night, but I wake up to find her in bed with me, well that explains the wet dream. God, I don't know how long this can go on for before I lose control and jump her bones. She is an incredibly beautiful woman; I've met some stunning women in my time, but none of them hold a candle to Ana. Her pink lips are slightly parted, her long hair covers the pillow entirely and I can see her flat stomach as her tank top has risen up. "Stop staring, it's creepy." She mumbles with a yawn.

"Can't be helped, you are so cute when you are asleep." She grumbles and turns facing away from me.

"Cute, what am I, a teddy bear?" I bust out laughing as I remember thinking the same thing when she called Ethan cute.

Ana doesn't get out of bed till the better part of the afternoon and when she does she keeps throwing surreptitious glances my way. "Okay, what is it?"

"Nothing." She denies with incredible speed. Great, I once read somewhere that the speed in which a woman says "nothing" when asked "what's wrong" is inversely proportional to the severity of the shitstorm that's coming. I have over the years learned just how true that statement is. "When did you get home?"

"I don't know we left the club around three, we stopped for food… so it must have been around an hour or so later. Oh yeah, we run into Andrea." She adds with a giggle.

"I wouldn't have thought she was the clubbing kind."

"What, working for you. The poor woman needs to unwind, so once a month she lets her hair down."

"If you say so, you should get ready we have an hour before we leave for Bellevue."

"I showered when I woke up I just have to get dressed." She packs the manuscripts away and hops off the kitchen island. Son of a bitch, there goes my plan.

**ANA**

"Holy smokes Steele." Kate screeches eyeing me up. "I'm the one trying to get over a man, not you." She adds taking my hands and turning me to get a good look at me. "Did Christian see you in this?" I'm wearing a short blue dress that fits like a second skin, sleeveless and it covers my collarbone.

"He did his best trying not to leer, but he failed miserably." I answer with a chuckle recalling Christian's attempt to keep his eyes on my face.

"Come on let's go I can get drunk and not have to worry thanks to Sawyer." She says giving him a smile. Sawyer shakes his head as Kate climbs into the car. I give him an apologetic shrug; he's here for my protection not to fend off men after a drunken Kate.

Sawyer parks directly in front of the club and get's the door for us attracting attention. A man I recognize from Grey House security shows up and takes the car keys from Sawyer. Sawyer must have called for backup, which I'm grateful for. We get into the club with no problem despite being under age. Kate and I are escorted into the V.I.P area away from the packed club.

An hour in and I'm bored, I only find this enjoyable when Christian is here to… "ANA."

"Hey Andrea, come in." she bounces over to the V.I.P area and I realize she's already had a few. "Andrea, you look relaxed." I tease.

"After a month of Mr. Grey, a girl needs to unwind. Fucking Rebecca isn't making my life any easier, I'm just waiting for the day she does or says something inappropriate because we both know Mr. Grey will get rid of her faster than you can blink. Honestly, I'm surprised she's still there with all the dirty looks she keeps throwing your way." Andrea sneers.

"You've noticed uh." I say with a chuckle.

"Between you and me he employs blondes because he's not the least bit attracted to them." Andrea giggles.

"You might be right." I chuckle.

"Of course, I am, look at you after all. Fuck that, he'd still be lusting after you no matter what your hair color."

"Lusting?" Kate asks. Shit, I forgot about her.

"Oh yes, the man is gagging for her and doesn't do a good job of hiding it. Hell, we used it to get Rebecca off his back but it didn't work. That girl is persistent."

"Uh." I say taking a sip of the drink Sawyer put in front of me. He told me they used the we are married rumor, not the fact that he is lusting after me.

"Don't tell me you didn't know." Andrea says shocked.

"She knows." Kate answers for me.

"You don't feel the same." Andrea says practically hyperventilating.

"She does." Kate answers for me… again.

"I do, I'm waiting till I finish College, then I will put him out of his misery." I answer with a smirk. Andrea knocks back whatever hard liquor she was drinking.

"That's a long time." She laments.

Despite Kate not knowing Rebecca, she and Andrea spend the next hour gossiping about her. Kate then tells her about Rebecca's sister approaching us on campus. "Ana be very careful, she doesn't like you and clearly she has an ulterior motive and she's willing to involve her sister." Andrea warns.

"I'm getting that." I say.

"What could she possibly gain from that?" Kate mumbles.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we will soon find out." I add.

"Enough of her, let's get drunk." Kate waves over the waiter who leers at her with great appreciation. "Malibu, pineapple juice and tonic water." Kate orders.

"I will try that." Andrea orders. "Make mine a double." She adds.

"Just coke for me." They both boo me. "Someone has to keep a clear head and I need my wits about me this weekend with Christian gunning for me." I add.

"Oh yeah, I got him itching powder." Andrea adds nonchalantly. I went to the trouble of baking him a chocolate cake calling a truce and he has no intention of keeping it. I should have known from the way he said sure.


	75. Not an Update

**Sorry, this is not an update.**

I shut my fingers in the door and writing at the moment is slow going, but I am writing and hope to have an update for you very soon. C.J.


	76. Chapter 76

**AN: Thanks for all the messages wishing me a speedy recovery. I'm getting there but everything is done mostly one handed. C.J.**

**AUGUST 24****TH**** 2012**

It's just after midnight when I shrug off my clothes and slip into bed. Ana is asleep on my side of the bed. I smile when I remember her running in here when we first moved in declaring the side closest to the bathroom hers.

I curl my body around hers and wrap my hands around her pregnant belly.

Before long it's morning and I can feel her eyes on me and yet I'm reluctant to open them, as she will start apologizing the moment I do. "I know you are awake." Of course, she does.

"Are you going to start apologizing again when I open my eyes?" I open my eyes when she stays silent.

"I made you breakfast in bed." I'd rather have makeup sex in all honesty.

"You may not be saying it out loud but this is an apology," I mumble as half the scramble eggs disappear into my mouth. "I am actually angry, baby thank you."

"My pleasure," she says in near whisper.

"She speaks." I tease.

"I don't know what else to say other than to apologize again," she admits honestly.

I take a deep breath and put the empty tray on the floor. "My first was at a party I went with Elliot when he came home for the summer… it was Chloe." I pause when I notice her trying to keep the amusement out of her face.

"Chloe… as in Chloe the girl outside my school waiting for her little brother." She asks with a smirk.

"Yes." I groan.

"The annoying girl who was always trying to get your attention."

"You know it is." I counter defensively lifting her onto my lap. Her see-through babydoll leaves little to the imagination.

"Okay." She buries her face in my neck again and before I know it she's laughing hysterically.

"I don't know what you find so funny." I pout.

"I'm sorry." And yet she's still laughing.

I shut her up by pinching her clit. Her laughter turns into a moan and she attacks my mouth. She straddles my thighs and grinds hard against me, any thought I had of savoring this, is lost when she pulls my dick out of my boxers and effortlessly impales herself on my erection. There is no need for me to thrust as she drops down hard, time and time again getting me close to my release. "Fuck Ana." I groan through gritted teeth. "I need you to cum." She shakes her head. Oh for fuck sake. Before she can blink I have her under me balls deep but I don't move. "Apology accepted," I growl. "Now stop punishing yourself and let me fuck you like we both know you love." She nods. "Not good enough, Mrs. Grey. I want to hear you."

"Please fuck me hard." She moans as I roll my hips.

"My pleasure." I snarl setting a brutal pace. She cums twice screaming the house down before I empty myself into her with a roar.

"Oh god, oh god." She pants trying hard to catch her breath.

I grab my phone texting Andrea to move my one Appointment this morning to later in the day. "I see you've got your breathing under control," I say rolling back on top of her.

"You are insatiable." She giggles.

"This is not news to you. Now spread your legs." I growl.

* * *

"Baby, forget about it, well not forget but stop beating yourself up over it." She has gone from apologizing to questioning why she believed Sophie, as though it's some great psychological debate. I want my feisty wife back, the woman who constantly has me on the back foot. "Come on baby I'm trying to get my dick in your tight wet pussy." I purr. "Or you can jump on me and use me to your satisfaction," I add kissing the back of her ear working my way down to her neck. I unbutton her shirt slowly, much to my surprise she bolts off the chair leaving me bereft.

"You are up to something," she says glaring at me.

"Baby, I'm always up to something," I say drawing her eyes to my erection.

"I know you, where is your usual bull in a china shop approach. You are using my own tricks against me," she continues to glare.

"Ana, I really don't know what you are talking about." I say innocently and I immediately regret it.

"Uh huh, you had me going until you pulled that innocent look. One we both know you can't pull off. You are trying to get me to agree to something, anytime you start that seductive move of kissing my ear down to my neck…" I need to change my approach. "You want something."

"You already said your bit to Sophie, it's my turn," I tell her.

She stares at me for a few seconds. "You called Welch for a background check, but he already had one because I asked," she says catching on. "I do not want to say anything to her I want to take everything she has." Great minds. "If I hadn't gotten up that night… I don't want to think where we will be right now."

"Well you did and we are planning her destruction," I growl.

"You mean you already planned her destruction." How did she get that from what I said?

"Okay, so I've been working on it," I admit.

"Christian, I want my revenge, I deserve my fucking revenge. Destruction is too tame a word for what I want to do to that bitch." She sneers.

"Calm down Emily Thorne, we will get our vengeance." She looks perplexed.

"Who is Emily Thorne?" I jump up.

"You of all people haven't seen Revenge?" She shakes her head. "You are in for a treat. It's like a modern-day retelling of the Count of Monte Cristo… or imagine he had a daughter and she's out for vengeance because he died in prison." I drag her to the media room and eagerly put on the first episode. I turn to find her staring at me with a wry smile. "What?"

"You usually pretend you haven't seen a show, much more admit you like it," she smirks at me.

"Well, this is good… just watch."

"Oh my god is she dead. Christian, he pushed her off the balcony." Ana damn near screams.

"Just watch," I say chuckling. "I'll get you some food." I offer as dinner was a few hours ago.

"Thanks, baby," she says absentmindedly. After two more episodes, we call it a night and head to bed.

* * *

Diana informs me Sophie is in; with Taylor in tow, I make my way across the street. I open the office door without knocking. "Diana…" She starts.

"Hello Sophie." I greet cutting off whatever she was going to say. I confidently take the chair in front of the desk and cross my legs brushing off the invisible lint on my trousers.

"Christi…"

"It's Mr. Grey to you." I snarl.

"She told you." She gives me a look of uncertainty.

"My wife and I do not have any secrets from each other… and this little episode has taught us a lot." It has. No matter how small or embarrassing we think it is we still share.

"God, Chris…" I level a deadly glare at her. "Mr. Grey I am so sorry… I don't know what I was thinking." She pleads.

"Are you sorry because my wife realized your lie or are you sorry because of how easily I can squash your life. Do you have any idea how easily your lie could have destroyed us? Of course you do, that is why you did it." I mock.

"Mr. Grey, please…" just then a knock interrupts her.

"Diana, can this wait," she says frustrated.

"Actually, it can't. This is my two weeks notice, I still have a month's leave left, you can take it out of that." Diana walks out before she can utter a syllable. She looks at me and at the door not sure what to do, but before she can make a decision another knock comes.

"WHAT?" She shouts.

"Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to give you my two weeks notice. I've got leave left so I will be leaving today." Sophie sits there with her jaw on the floor. When the third employee walks in she finally figures it out.

My meeting with Diana was short and simple; I asked her if she wanted to open a staff restaurant on the fifth floor she said yes. She asked if she could bring her staff I said yes, as I was going to ask her to convince the staff to do just that. Yesterday I put plans in motion to buy the building the Sophie rents for the bistro. Before I came here I signed the necessary papers making this building mine. I plan on keeping it as a bistro for Diana to run as well as the staff restaurant, she assured me she could easily do both and plans on hiring more staff to help run the two.

"This is your doing." She shrieks. "You can't do this."

"Except I have." I stand up to leave the office and she jumps in front of me.

"Please don't do this. I am begging you." She cries.

"You call this begging." I sneer with contempt. She moves to get on her knees and I take the chance to get past her and out of her office. The place is empty with a sign saying it's closed for the afternoon. "Oh, one more thing." I turn around knowing she's behind me. "This building is now mine, I know you have no personal items except whatever you brought with you today, so take that and get out off my building. My security will make sure you do."

"Please, don't do this, this is my family's only livelihood, we have nothing." She sobs.

"I really don't care, you should have taken that into consideration before you attempted to destroy my life. I just returned the favor and unlike you, I succeeded." I walk out to find Ana leaning against the car waiting for me. We get in the car without a backwards glance leaving Sophie and this episode behind us.

**OCTOBER 10****TH**** 2008**

"What is wrong with you?" Ana asks clearly frustrated with my fidgeting.

"Nothing… I'm just a little uncomfortable." I not a little uncomfortable, I'm in hell. My boxers are damn right uncomfortable and itchy, if I didn't know any better I would say someone put itching powder in my boxers, but Ana looks damn right annoyed with my behavior.

When we arrive at the house I take the opportunity while getting out of the car to scratch the most unfathomable itch. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?" I guess my scratching wasn't as surreptitious as I thought.

"I'm fine," I growl.

Throughout dinner, I've got one hand in my pants scratching away. Just before dessert, I sneak away into the bathroom to take them off, I will go commando if I have to. Why I didn't think of this when we first arrive I don't know. Before I make it to my bedroom Elliot catches up with me. "Honestly bro, how many times did I warn you about wrapping it up." He chortles.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I bark more out of desperation to take my boxers off.

"You think nobody noticed the constant scratching," He says with a grin.

"What has that got to do with…" oh. "I haven't slept with anyone to catch anything. I think Gail must have used some new washing powder or something." I defend.

"Some sexually transmitted diseases take weeks to present." Mom says coming up the steps.

"Great, just what I need," I mumble.

"Come on let me see," she says with a straight face. Elliot breaks into a fit of laughter while I look at her in horror.

"I am not showing you my… my…"

"Penis, Christian. It's called a penis if you are looking for the polite term."

"You are a pediatrician…" I try to argue.

"Pish posh, I know what the symptoms of STD look like," She argues back.

"Mom… I haven't… slept with anyone in a… long while to catch anything. I was fine till I put my boxers on." At this very moment, I know Ana has something to do with this. Andrea blabbed, of that I am now sure. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to change," I say with all the dignity I can muster. Ana Steele, you are a dead woman.

"You can't ignore me forever," She whines. "I just did what you were planning to do," she adds indignantly.

"No, I wasn't." I lie through my teeth as I storm into the apartment.

"Oh yeah sure, you sent Andrea to buy itching powder just for the hell of it." There goes the smart mouth.

"Yes it was my plan till I got home and found a lovely chocolate cake as a peace offering, so I decided against using it." Fuck I'm pissed she beat me to it, but the upside is my anger masks any chance of her knowing it's a lie.

"Oh," she says avoiding my stare. "Sorry," she adds with a shrug.

"I am never going to live this down with Elliot," I grumble.

"What if I make sure he never mentions it or uses it against you." She has so much on Elliot I know she can.

"Then I promise not to retaliate." Not that I stand a chance of actually winning when it comes to her.

"I will also bake you a cheesecake tomorrow." She giggles. "I promised Mia and Kate I'd call them, goodnight." She skips off to her room, I will most likely wake up to find her in my bed.

I get in front the mirror and inspect my groin area to find the skin red raw, even my dick looks sore and angry. I strip off and get into the shower and cool down the area with cold water, I sigh with relief. I search the first aid cupboard for something to help with my raw skin. I find some arnica gel, which actually expired a month ago, if Gail hasn't thrown it out then it's still good. I apply a fair amount onto my skin and the relief is instant, it actually forms what looks like a second skin.

* * *

"Grey, get your lazy ass up." I pull the duvet over my head and ignore Claude, why did Taylor let him up. "Oh Hello." His voice gets a little deeper and smooth, who the fuck is he talking to.

"Hi." It's followed by her distinct giggle. I'm out of bed and in my pajama bottoms before you can blink.

"Claude, who let you up?" I grumble.

"Don't be rude Christian." Ana chastises.

"I'm not being rude, just asking a question." I counter.

"You must be Ana, a pleasure to meet you." He greets with a bow. Oh, I am so going to kick his charming ass.

"And you are the Olympic kickboxer." She bats her lashes at him, didn't know she could do that. "Can I join you guys? My dad taught me self-defense, but I have to admit I have fallen behind since going to college."

"Yeah, why not." I answer casually; she can watch me kick his ass.

"Great, let me quickly get changed and I will join you downstairs." She runs up the stairs and I level a glare at Claude.

"That got you out of bed." He chortles.

"Your ass is mine." I snarl.

"In front of her, you must be joking. So… that is Ana." He says with a smirk I want to slap off.

"Yeah and she's none of your business." I throw at him before slamming my bedroom door. I pull my bottoms off and realize my second skin has almost peeled off, but the redness has lessened considerably. I pull my jogging pants on without any boxers, I will not put any on until Gail has washed the entire lot. "Ana," I call out.

"Miss. Steele has already gone downstairs." Taylor calmly informs me.

"Shit." She's alone with fucking Bastille.

I get to the gym and they are sitting on the mat laughing about something. "Finally, you took your time." Ana groans.

"What's the hurry?" I reply.

Claude gets Ana on the treadmill while we spar, but she soon gives it up to watch us, more like watch me get my ass handed to me. "You've been going easy on me all this time," I mutter when he gets me in a clinch.

"Yep." Is his only response before an uppercut knocks me out for the count.

"Christian, you are shit." Just fucking great.

"No, I'm not, he is clearly a shit instructor." I defend

I sit on the mat nursing a bruised ego while Claude takes Ana through her paces. "I'm in town most weekends. I need an instructor." Ana says looking deadly serious.

"Billing Christian twice as much, and the pleasure of teaching you. Yes, you have me as an instructor." Claude says grinning like a loon.

"I'm not paying shit, she can pay you herself she's worth millions." I sound like a petulant little shit but I don't care.

* * *

"It has been a great weekend," Ana says as I walk her to the car.

"Speak for yourself," I grumble.

"Christian I might beat you to the itching powder and I might bat my eyelashes at Claude but no man or woman is held in higher regard or has a hold on me like you do," she says planting a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I stand there grinning like the love struck man I am. "Oh… one more thing. If you think I bought that blatant lie about the itching powder you don't know me well." She knows me well.


	77. Chapter 77

**AN: Forgive any mistakes, my fingers are finally of some use but becomes painful after a while.**

**OCTOBER 12****TH**** 2008**

I walk through the double doors and freeze, he is eating my cheesecake. I get to him and my cake before he cuts himself another slice. "Oh come on… stop being greedy. You are not going to eat all that." He whines.

"I suffered for this, my groin area looks like attack of the million needles." He winces.

"Ouch." He looks like he wants to say more, but I have a feeling Ana already got to him. Despite knowing I was lying through my teeth, she still made me the cheesecake and warned Elliot about using the incident against me. "Who knew itching powder could be so…" he waves his hands around my groin area.

I think it's just me; there must be something in it I'm allergic to. What are you doing here anyway." I ask. I'm not being rude, it's just the longer he stays the more likely I'd lose a larger portion of my cake.

"Bro, we are going out."

"It's a Sunday night and…"

"What? You have school tomorrow." He teases.

"I might just as well. There is a company I've had my eye on, the CEO is selling as he has no one to pass it on to. His kids are not interested and I'm in contention with three other companies, none are local so I think I stand a very good chance of getting it. I've got homework to do before the meeting."

"Dude… this whole incident with the itching powder has made me aware of the fact that you haven't been laid in forever." I was waiting for this. "It will only be a couple of hours, we go out, meet some chicks and take them back to mine, pound some pussy for an hour or so and you are back here before you know it." This is his life, rather sad if you ask me.

"You seem to be forgetting about the attack of the million needles," I say with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, just keep the lights off."

"I like to see who my dick is fucking. I really do not need mom treating me for some STD. Elliot thank you, but no thank you."

"Isn't your dick suffering? I mean, seriously your balls must weigh a ton." He actually looks concerned.

"I'm fine, Elliot." Frankly, there's no point in going out and picking some woman up. I know the one I want, but we are a long way from a sexual relationship, but I will wait. I'm not a virgin and I don't expect her to be one, the idea hurts but it will not change how I feel about her. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I disappear into my head and the fucker thinks he can steal my cake.

"Just a small slice." He pleads.

"NO." I shut the fridge with an almighty force.

"Fuck bro, you almost took my fingers off."

"Good, stay away from my cheesecake or else you will lose more than your fingers."

Christian, can I ask something without you biting my head off." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Okay," I answer with a sigh.

"Is it possible you are gay?" He actually takes a step back.

"No Elliot, it's not possible. I've never had a wet dream about another man." I quip.

"Right, just checking. So… is there someone in particular…"

"Elliot, time is something I don't have, and next year with the traveling I have lined up I have even less to start something with someone or even fuck around."

"Have you considered spending less time in Portland with An…"

"No, that is not an option and I will urge you not to bring that up again." I bark.

"Sorry." He placates.

"You don't seem to realize just what she does for me. If there is nothing else I've got work to do." I'm pissed off and there is no going back.

"Fuck, Chris… I'm sorry. Sometimes it slips my mind just how much she keeps you from falling apart." He tries again. "I'm sorry," he adds.

"It's fine," I grumble.

"I will see you later," he says walking out the double doors. Spend less time with Ana, has he taken leave of his fucking senses.

* * *

"Andrea, in my office, now," I growl.

"Oh boy." I hear her mutter and catch Rebecca's triumphant smile. What the fuck is she smiling for? "Sir, I know you asked me not to say anything, but I had a little too much and I blurted it out before I knew what I was saying" Goddamn it Ana clearly warned her.

"That's another thing, Andrea you represent GEH…"

"Sir, do you have any idea what it's like working for you? It's hard and I barely have time to go on a date. Once a month I go out and have some much needed me time. Hell, I don't remember the last time I got laid…" By this point, she's close to tears.

"Andrea, forget I said anything and please go back to work." I want her out fast.

**ANA**

I read Andrea's text and crack a smile before showing it to Kate. "I see your plan work," she says with a chuckle.

"Start getting personal and throw in a little tear and Christian will bolt the first chance he gets. Hell, it took him a while before he got comfortable with me crying; even now I see a little apprehension every time I get emo…"

"Banana." He sits down and opens my food container to find it empty. "Banana, you are really falling behind in your taking care of me," he says with a pout.

"Taking care of you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, because I have made it my sole mission while here on campus to watch over you and Kate." Strangely I believe him. "Do you know an Amanda?" he asks and Kate throws her phone in her bag and pays attention.

"Yes I do, unfortunately, her sister works for Christian," I answer.

"Well, she was asking your buddy Rodriguez about you and might I add he answered her questions." Just fucking great.

"He just keeps adding to the list of reasons I have to hate him." Kate grumbles.

"What did she want to know?" I ask.

"Personal questions, like your favorite color, what kind of music you liked, things like that. Basically, every info a girl needs to try and befriend you by pretending to like the same things." He says and then lets out a chuckle. "I may not hang on you like Rodriguez does, but even I know your favorite color is gray, he told her blue. Please call me when she comes around to try and use that info." He laughs and I must admit I'm looking forward to that as well.

**SEPTEMBER 5****TH**** 2012**

I watch as she slowly eats her oatmeal like she savoring every single morsel, oatmeal isn't that nice. "How long does it take to finish one bowl of oatmeal?" I finally ask as my patience wears thin. "You are doing this on purpose," I grumble.

"Why would I do such a thing?" She asks so sweetly it could rot your teeth. Sunday at lunch mom mentioned how Ana was at 20 weeks and we could find out the sex of the baby if we wanted to. All hell broke loose around us, as everybody wanted to know. I shushed them and calmly told our family we will book an appointment in due course when we decide if we want to know the sex or leave it as a surprise. I have never been full of so much bullshit in my entire life. I waited anxiously to find an excuse to leave the table and book an appointment for Ana first thing Monday morning. I do realize Dr. Green is the best in her field and will most likely not have an appointment for days but I didn't care. Since she became our doctor I have had an extensive background check done on her to find where her interest lies and have then donated several million to the charitable courses close to her heart, and if that doesn't swing it… I'm sure her being a family friend will. None of that mattered when I got a machine telling me that her office was closed on Sundays.

Before eight o'clock Monday I was glued to my phone and would be hitting that call button the minute the clock struck eight. My already frayed nerves got the better of me when I called and was told we already had an appointment booked for Wednesday morning at ten. I tried to change it to no avail, my wife had booked it and since she was the pregnant one her needs took precedence over mine, I am the father, what about my fucking needs.

Here we are… Wednesday morning twenty minutes to nine and my wife is eating her oatmeal as though she is for the first time tasting the sweet nectar my dick produces. "Gail, that was divine." Thank fuck for that.

"Taylor, let's go." I bellow.

"Go where? The appointment is that ten we leave now and we will be in traffic with everyone trying to make it to the city for nine. We will leave at quarter past to avoid the traffic and we will be there just in time for the appointment." Ana says making her way to her office. I turn to find Taylor smirking at me. "Wipe that stupid look of your face or else I'm going to make you the baby's CPO when the little guy gets here." I threaten.

"Someone that can't talk back. Amen." He mutters before disappearing into the small security office behind a false wall in the foyer.

Ana is so calm about the whole thing, I mean doesn't she want to know the sex… oh shit! I told my family Ana and will discuss whether we want to know or not but I never did. I excused myself the first chance I got and tried to book an appointment completely forgetting Ana would have booked one after her last appointment.

Better late than never to have that conversation. "Baby," I call out finding her relaxed on the chaise lounge her hand on her bump. "The little guy is growing." I croon taking her feet and massaging them.

"Hmm-mm." she moans and I strike.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" I ask.

"I do, I already know your answer." She adds with a giggle and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You don't seem to be in a hurry," I add.

"Christian if you had asked me, I would have told you, your appointment will not change unless it's an emergency. It doesn't matter what time we get there you will not be seen before your allotted time." Shit, I could have saved myself days of… impatience and numerous phone calls.

"Ready to go?" She swings her legs off my thighs and seems to stand at the same time.

I flip through the various pregnancy magazines lying on the table just to kill some time. You'd think I've never been here before by my behavior, I am restless as the toddler who threw a tantrum a few minutes ago. I'd probably throw one… "Mrs. Grey." Thank fuck.

"You know the routine." The nurse says with a chuckle.

"Yes, I do," Ana replies looking at me. The last time we were in here she tried to tell Ana what to do as her job dictates, only for me to throw out "we know the routine." I'm too eager and impatient to appreciate the joke.

Ana has given a urine sample, being weighed and has changed into those unflattering hospital gowns and is now laying on the bed as we wait for Dr. Green. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Grey." She greets warmly before picking up our file to check whatever it is they check in those things. "Everything is on track, weight is perfect and you are at twenty weeks. Let's check on the baby." Yes, lets.

She squeezes the cold gel onto Ana's stomach as usual she flinches. "Okay, here is your baby… growing at the expected pace." She leans a little closer to the screen. "Oh… would you like to know the se…"

"YES… yes please." Ana rolls her eyes as Dr. Green giggles. I'm sure she's seen worse behaviors from expectant fathers.

"See right there…" she points to what looks like…

"Are those…"

"Yes they are, you are having a boy."

"Oh…" that's about all I manage, as my vocabulary seems to have deserted me.

"Oh wow." Ana can't manage that much more herself. I wipe my face with the back of my hand and sniffle rather loudly.

"I leave you two to get ready and we can discuss any concerns you two might have since the last visit," she says kindly.

"Actually… we don't have any concerns." I manage to say.

"Okay then, remember to book your next appointment at the desk."

Ana climbs off the bed to get changed and I can't contain my smile. We are having a boy, a little man, a mini me I hope. "Honestly, I'd rather go home than work, but I have far too many things to do to skip work," she says and I just stare. Who would have thought when I sent her sprawling she will turn out to be my everything. Fuck work.

**ANA**

"Christian, are you alright?" He turns to look at me and I swallow involuntarily. His eyes momentarily leave mine and work its way down to my throat. I see the corner of his lips turn up slightly before he turns to stare ahead. "We are going home." Christian doesn't answer.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey," Taylor answers after a beat. Why I stated the obvious I don't know, of course, we are headed home. He's got the same look he had the day he fucked me beyond recognition on our honeymoon. Actually no… this look is more feral, his pupils are so dilated I can barely see the gray's of his eyes anymore.

He doesn't let go of my hands when we enter the house; he keeps a hold of my hand till we are in our bedroom. "We are going to have a son," he says so quietly I barely hear him. "God… Ana." He runs his fingers through his hair and lets out a small chuckle. "You keep giving and giving. It's not enough that you saved my life all those years ago; you also have to make me wildly happy." He says it as though it's one-sided. He does the same things for me. I didn't create our little boy by myself.

"I feel the same way about you," I say in near whisper barely looking at him. He is ready to devour me, he is barely holding himself together.

"I want you." Like that wasn't obvious.

"I figured that part out." A small giggle escapes me. He growls before ripping my clothes off, the buttons on my shirt fly all over the room, I hear the clasp on my bra break followed by my skirt and panties. I let out a small gasp and his tongue fills my mouth, his lips devour mine, he holds me to him pressing me hard against himself. He works his way down my neck to my sternum and then straight to my nipples. He sucks hard; his fingers take care of the other nipple before he alternates between lips, teeth, tongue and fingers. He lifts me up, and thrust hard into me and stills, he gently lays me on the bed with his cock still in me.

His thrusts are hard and relentless, he stares into my eyes the entire time, thrust after thrust as I whimper and moan with unbridled pleasure. He looks focused and in control, gone is the man when we first entered the bedroom replaced by one with a single purpose, letting me know how he feels. The thrusting seizes and he starts furiously grinding into me, he's working my clit and g spot at the same time. God…I'm not going to last.

"You are close," he grunts as he continues his relentless assault on me. I feel my eyes closing as the pleasure becomes unbearable. "Look at me," he growls. "Open your legs wider." I do without hesitation and I feel him go deeper and my body starts to convulse underneath him. He slams his lips on mine, absorbing my cries of pleasure. It is too much, he starts thrusting again, this time, the speed is unyielding, drawing out my orgasm.

I don't know when he got off me but when I come to, he's lying beside me stroking my hair smiling down at me. "Hey… did I pass out again?"

"Only briefly this time," He says lovingly. I look down and find him as stiff as a steel beam. "I'm not through with you yet," he says eyes boring into me. Without waiting for a response, he rolls me on top of him and grips my ass and starts driving up into me. "Oh god." I cry as my body picks up from where we left off.

* * *

As much as I will like to lie in bed and catch up on the sleep I didn't get, I can't. The work is piling up and I have far too many manuscripts to get through, letters to send, authors egos to massage to skip another day of work. The moment Christian left the bedroom I jumped into the shower and prayed I would be done before he got back, there is only so much pounding my pussy, muscles and vocal cords can take. Next time the sex of the kid is remaining a surprise until they vacate my womb.

"Mrs. Grey, there is an Andrew Russo in the lobby to see you, he doesn't have an appointment." I don't know an Andrew.

"Hannah, inform Sawyer to deal with it." I'm not about to let a strange man I don't know further into the building.

A few minutes later Sawyer knocks on my door. "Come in."

"He says you went to primary school together, his sister is Sophie Russo."


	78. Chapter 78

**SEPTEMBER 6****TH**** 2012**

"Sir, Taylor is here to see you." Andrea's voice comes over the conference phone."

"Send him in," I say staring at the sonogram picture of my son.

"Sir, Andrew Russo…" he doesn't finish his sentence when my head snaps up.

"What the fuck does he want?" I snarl.

"He requested a meeting with Mrs. Grey," he says in a mildly amused tone.

"Where is Ana?"

"Right here," she says coming into my office. "Taylor, have him wait in the security office till we decide what to do," she grumbles with an exasperated sigh. He nods and leaves us to it.

"He's here for his sister, I'm actually surprised he's here. He stopped talking to me when his sister did." I look at her surprised, as I didn't know this. "Oh yeah, moved seats in class and all."

"And now he wants to talk to you. He has some nerve." I growl. "I actually want to hear what he has to say." I stand up and sit next to her on the couch putting my hands on her belly just as our son kicks for the first time. We both look at each other in astonishment.

"Did he just… Oh my god he just kicked. I mean I felt the flutters of him moving about but this is the first time he's kicked." Ana says on the verge of tears.

"Come on buddy, give daddy's hand another kick." I say, but nothing happens and just as I retrieve my hand I feel his kick against my fingertips. Ana lets out a squeal and bust into laughter. Our little boy can clearly feel our happiness and rewards us with a series of more kicks.

I find myself kneeling on the floor with my head against Ana's stomach talking to my boy. "We love you buddy and can't wait to meet you. Thank you for saying hello." I say getting choked up. I lean up and kiss her with all I have for both of them.

"Shit we forgot about Andrew," Ana says sitting up.

"What a time for you to say hello," I say to my boy. "I think this is his way of telling us to kick Andrew out." Ana lets out a peal of laughter as I text Taylor to send him up.

"We have to start thinking of names," Ana says rubbing her belly. "You know I've always loved the name Bartholomew, I love Bart from the Simpsons," she says with a chuckle.

I'm more of a Family Guy fan." I argue.

"No one is perfect." She retorts. Before I can respond there is a knock on my door. "That was quick." She groans.

"Come in." Taylor walks in with Andrew.

"Mr. Grey, A…"

"I wouldn't," I growl.

"Mrs. Grey." He corrects quickly.

"If you are here on your sister's behalf I suggest you turn around and leave." I sneer.

"I know what she did was wrong, but please the bistro was all we had." He pleads.

"What exactly do you want?" Ana speaks up. "Because from where I'm sitting, Diana will not go back and work for your sister. The employees are clearly very loyal to her and will not go back as long as Diana refuses. You ripped her off; she worked her ass off while your family reaped the rewards. Tell me something… if that had been you, will you go back after getting out." He looks dejected when he realizes the truth of what Ana is saying. "If you had been fair, she might not have been so quick to turn her back on your sister," she adds.

"Yo… you can talk to her… and…"

"No, we can't, but if you want to she's on the fifth floor." I challenge.

"She won't talk to me or my sister. She won't even answer her phone." He laments.

"There is nothing we can do, your sister did not think twice about trying to destroy my marriage over something that happened a decade ago. I have no sympathy for her or the rest of your family." I snarl getting annoyed with his innocent act.

"Ana, please help me," he begs almost on his knees.

"What was your reason for not talking to me?" Ana asks.

"Sophie just told me not to." I hear the shame in his voice.

"We can't help you and even if we could we wouldn't." Taylor grips his arms encouraging him out of the office.

"Desperate people do desperate things," he shouts before I hear him grunt. I'm on my feet and out of my office in seconds. I find him dangling, Taylor holding him up against the elevator door by his lapels.

"Is that a threat Russo?" I snarl.

"It's just an observation," he says his eyes darting from Taylor to me.

"Well observe this. I am a very wealthy man with a lot of influence. Enough to see you and your family thrown out of your apartment with a single phone call. Threaten me again and you will know misery." I turn back and into my office knowing Taylor will deal with him.

"After all this time… why now. Was it a spare of the moment decision because she saw me?" Ana asks the very question I've thought about.

"I don't know baby. The Russo's will now be on the proscribed list." I pull her into my lap and rub her back.

"I'm hungry." She moans and I can't help my laughter.

* * *

"Oh…god, yes… fuck me harder." She growls. I have her on all fours slamming into her with everything I have and yet she wants it harder. I grip her shoulders and slam into her over and over again. "Oh yes… just like that." She moans. I feel her walls grip me and I bring my hand around and pinch her clit. "She slams her hand against the headboard as she quakes with pleasure.

"Jesus, Ana." I roar cuming for all I'm worth. "Oh god." I groan collapsing on the bed. I'd curl up under the duvet and go back to sleep if we didn't have to go for Sunday lunch at my parents and we are having a small celebration for Ana tonight as her birthday is tomorrow and we can't do much on a Monday.

"Christian, I'm angry," she grumbles.

"Let me see what I can find in the fridge." I groan getting out of bed. With the amount of food she gets through these days I'm flabbergasted she's still as tiny as she is.

"Gail, what are you doing here? It's your day off."

"There is very little food in the fridge… and…" she stops and starts blushing.

"I know, she's shoveling the food down faster than an army can cook them." I finish her sentence.

"Not quite the way I'd put it but yes," she says with a giggle. She picks up a large serving plate and piles it high with breakfast.

"Good god, Gail…"

"It's for the both of you." She huffs shaking her head.

"Of course…" I mutter.

"Christian, how long does it take to heat up some food. Oh, Gail, you are the best she moans as two large hash browns disappear down her throat. No wonder she's sucking my dick better than ever, whatever little gag reflex she had is gone.

"Thank you, Gail," I say as she heads out.

"Not necessary," she says without looking back.

I open the fridge to get a pitcher of juice and I find it packed to the rafters with containers of food. How long was she here cooking before I came down.

"Christian, juice," she orders letting out a belch after she drains her current glass.

"I hope to god your manners return after the pregnancy." I grumble, not that she pays any attention to me. Right now I'm simply good at providing food and sex, as far as she's concerned. "When do you want to announce the sex of the baby?" I know I'm spotting a mile wide grin.

"You mean if you manage not to blurt it out the minute we step into the house." She scoffs.

"Blurt it out, if anything it's you who is likely to do so the minute my mom puts a plate of food in front of you." I counter.

"Okay, a wager on who will spill first. If I win I get to name the baby." I should have known she would find a way to name the boy Bartholomew. I really do not want my child named after Bart fucking Simpson.

"If I win I get to name our child. Glenn Quagmire has a nice ring to it." I'm bluffing I'm not naming my son after a sexual deviant. I just needed a name she'd absolutely hate to counter Bartholomew.

"You're on," she says stuffing a fork full of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Ana, how are you and the little one." Abigail asks with a beaming smile and Jane promptly rolls her eyes.

"Get knocked up and it will be you getting fussed over," I whisper.

"Go fuck yourself, Grey," she growls.

"Good afternoon mommy dearest," Ana says kissing Abigail and mom's cheeks earning a gasp from both Abigail and Grace, not that Ana notices their reaction as the plate of hors d'oeuvres grabs her attention. This does not surprise me as the rest of the room, as on occasion during conversation she has referred to them as her mothers. Mom is officially a mother, well a mother in law, but I believe Abigail is the one mostly surprised. "When is lunch going to be ready, I'm starving," she says after polishing off the plate meant for everyone.

"Should be ready soon." Mom answers looking a little teary eyed.

"How are you still so small with the amount of food you consume these days? Must be having a boy." Jane says with a chuckle.

"Speaking of, when is your next appointment? You should be able to see the sex of the baby now." Mom adds.

"We already had the appointment," Ana says nonchalantly. "Oh, I need to pee." She bolts up and out of the room leaving me to field questions about the appointment.

"So." Mom asks impatiently.

"I can't tell you," I say in near whisper.

"Why the hell not? I know you asked for your privacy and we have respected that but this…" oh fuck, here come the tears. I'm sorry son, but it looks like your name is going to be Bartholomew.

**OCTOBER 17****TH**** 2008**

"Ana?" Rebecca asks and I let out a low growl she pretends she can't hear.

"I will have the same as Christian." Ana answers amused at the exchange. Though Rebecca is asking Ana what she would like for lunch she is staring at me brazenly. She turns and leaves swinging her hips unnecessarily.

"Her calling you Ana is a clear sign of utter disrespect as far as I'm concern. The girl doesn't like you and makes no effort to hide it." As though her behavior will change my feelings towards her.

"Which makes me wonder why her sister is going to such lengths to become my friend." My eyes shoot to hers.

"She's what?"

"Didn't I tell you about her sister," she asks looking all wide-eyed and innocent.

"You told me she introduced herself nothing else." She kicks her shoes off and places her feet on my lap.

"Well, I found out from Peter…" She pauses giving me a look I can't decipher but carries on. "She was asking José questions about me, questions he answered." I let out an incredulous sigh.

"Questions like what?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Like my favorite color, book and so on. Peter said José got every single answer wrong." I smile despite myself.

"Did he do it on purpose?" I ask.

"No, he genuinely believes my favorite color is blue and the rest I believe it's what he gleaned from the apartment."

"So what, is she trying to be your best friend?" I ask with a laugh. How childish.

"That's what Kate and I think. I mean why else ask such questions." Ana says with a shrug.

"How often do you see her on campus?" I ask trying to work out where this is going.

"Not often, and on the few occasions I have seen her, she just nods or waves without a word. Whatever their game is, it's a long one."

"How do you being friends with Amelia…"

"Amanda." She corrects cutting me off. Like I give a fuck what her name is.

"I don't see how Rebecca gains anything from that," I say perplexed.

"Maybe it's to pump me for information regarding you. The more she learns about you personally the closer she can get to you."

"It makes sense, except I don't interact with her anywhere near enough to talk about what we like personally," I answer dismissing the theory this is about me.

"Well, it's sure as hell isn't about me." Ana counters. "It's you she wants. She hates me because she thinks I'm in the way and her sister only approached me on campus when you started being cordial with her. I definitely now believe it is a ploy to get closer to you." She says with a nod.

"Or to get you away from me," I argue.

"And how exactly is her sister meant to do that," she says but then something occurs to her. She stands and starts pacing muttering to herself. I hear a few words like can't be her boyfriend and absolutely not.

"Does she have a brother?" she asks.

"Beats me, but we can find out," I say pressing the intercom. "Andrea, in my office." Ana finally sits down, her feet back on my lap.

"Sir," Andrea says closing the office door behind her.

"Does Rebecca have a brother?"

"She does sir. Amanda and James are twins they both attend your college." She says looking at Ana.

"Thank you, Andrea," I say turning to Ana hoping she will explain.

"Could you get Welch to get a background check on the brother?"

"Okay, are you going to tell me why," I ask sending the email knowing we'd already have one on file. We do extensive checks on employees with easy access to me, their family included.

"She's always with this blonde guy, I thought he was her boyfriend. They don't look anything like siblings, more or less twins. This week he said hello to me a couple of times when she was not around. Kate thought he had a thing for me, hence only saying hello when Amanda is not around." She tells me.

"And now you don't think so." I probably look a little confused.

"The reason I brought it up was because he has an English accent. If they are twins and Amanda has the same accent as anyone who grew up in Washington why does the brother have an English one. I know there is a chance he grew up in England, but I doubt it. He could also really be her boyfriend but then it wouldn't make sense to use him. Too much of a risk." Though I don't admit it, I have no idea where she's going with this. Welch's email arrives and she snatches my phone out of my hands. "I knew it, he's her brother and the accent is put on." Then it hits me.

"It's not about knowing me, it's about getting you away from me with the brother." So I was right earlier, it's all about getting Ana away from me.

"That is the brother," she says showing me the picture. "There is nothing here about spending time or living in London long enough to have an accent," she adds. "It never occurred to me till you mentioned getting me away from you."

"José must have got, at least, one question right. Anyone who knows you knows your obsession with all things British. Why else put on an English accent and ask about your favorite things. You have to admit it's clever." I say with a chuckle earning me a glare. "In all honesty, if the guy had turned out to be English and was into British classic literature and loved all the little things you love. I can see how they thought that plan would work." She doesn't have time to respond when there is a knock on my door. "Come in," I say knowing it's Rebecca. She waltzes in as though she owns the place. She stares at Ana's feet on my lap with indignation. "You can leave now." I bark.

"If her plan wasn't about getting between the two of us I would have loved her working here. I mean how clever is she." Ana says taking a bite into her sub.

"They are at the stage where the brother will slowly be getting to know you. Soon any thoughts of him and Samantha being a couple will be dispelled." I say only to earn an eye roll.

"For the love of god, Christian. Her name is Amanda."

"Don't give a flying fuck." That earns me a giggle.

"So… what do we do now?" She asks sucking loudly through her straw. There are times she can give Elliot a run for his money.

"I say we let them carry on." Her glare tells me she clearly doesn't like that idea. "Oh come on, how rewarding will it be to watch him tell you his favorite color is blue only for you to say actually mine is gray." Her eyes get wide.

"Come to think of it… you may have a point. Especially when I make a little more effort in saying hello and add something along the lines of I love your accent." She says with a devilish glint in her eye. I've seen that look many times, usually, it's before Elliot gets his ass handed to him. "He's a drama major, I can see him pulling this off. Kate and I don't talk to enough people on campus to know the accent is fake." She adds.

"If you had told me earlier we would have figured this out a long time ago."

"No, we wouldn't. This is a slow and methodical plan being implemented. If it hadn't been for Peter finding out about the sister questioning José, we will most likely be still scratching our heads trying to figure out what they were up to." She says with a satisfied sigh. "Do you really want to wait until the brother asks me out? Christian, patience isn't something you are known for. Chances are Rebecca is going to try and flirt with you and you will lose it and let her know you know what she and her siblings are up to." She has a point.

"I am patient enough for this." She gives me a skeptical look. "Despite my calm and nonchalant attitude this afternoon. This revelation has left me furious. Using her brother who I believe would have been chief in driving a wedge between us, is not something I am going to let slide. As clever as she thinks she is she is soon going to learn when it comes to my relationship with you, not even GEH trumps that.


	79. Chapter 79

**SEPTEMBER 9****TH**** 2012**

They are staring, waiting for me to tell them the sex of our baby. "I can't do this alone. When Ana gets back we will tell you together," I say with a forced smile.

"Horseshit." Ray grumbles.

"Spit it out," Kate growls.

"Look we have a bet going I can't tell you or my son will end up with Bartholomew as a name." I rant.

"You are having a boy." Mom says in a whisper and I realize my mistake.

"Fuck," I mumble just as Ana walks in.

"Our first grandbaby is a boy," Ray says making Ana laugh.

"Yep," Ana confirms looking smug as fuck. Everyone gets up to give her a hug after the shock wears off. My father claps me on the back before pulling me into a hug.

"Nicely done son," he says, his voice sounding rough.

"Someone I can go fishing with. We are going to start him early." Ray says looking incredibly happy. The women are still crowded around Ana. "I can't believe it, my baby girl is going to have a baby of her own," he adds.

"I remember the 8-year-old girl that had you wrapped around her finger," dad adds bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"She still does," I tell them with a chuckle.

"That is the way it should be," dad says looking over at mom.

Wait a second. You are going to name the boy Bart." Elliot says with a look of utter disbelieve as Gretchen serves lunch.

"What is wrong with Bartholomew?" Ana grumbles defensively.

"Where do I begin" This time it's Kate.

"Relax people I'm joking." She giggles and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"So… Jane." Ray starts.

"Don't even go there," she says glaring at all of us. "If anything, it should be Kate and Elliot." They look at her wide-eyed. "But we have news," She says taking Stephanie's hand. "We have been honorably discharged from the army," she says smiling.

"Oh, thank god." Abigail sobs. The relief is palpable on everyone's face.

"Just great, one more woman to make my life miserable." I tease and she promptly gives me the finger.

"I know what it's like to serve your country, it is an honor, but fuck I am relieved you are out," Ray says.

"Good, I expect to see you here for Sunday lunch more often." Mom adds.

"Now, Elliot... Kate your mother and I have been patient, extremely so with you. You two haven't even set a date yet, not even a tentative one. Elliot, you are not getting any younger. You two have been engaged for nine months, what are you waiting for." Mom rants. The fact that neither dad or Ray has stopped her little rant means they agree with her, I don't.

"We are just not in a hurry." Elliot grumbles. Before mom can say anymore Jane steps in.

"Christian, what is going on in your world?" she asks.

"Same old same old. Oh, do you guys remember Sophie Russo." I ask the room.

"Didn't their father lose his business due to fraud?" Dad asks.

"Yep, the very one." Ana and I proceed to tell them about our encounter with her and her brother.

"What was she thinking?" Ray asks.

"Beats me," I say with a shrug.

"I heard GEH has started its internship program again," Stephanie asks

"After what happened the last time? "Elliot asks with a chortle.

"What happened?" Abigail asks.

"The DVD is in my bedroom at dads. It's got GEH written on it with a date, it should be easy to find." I stare at her with my jaw on the floor.

"You have the surveillance footage of that night," I ask feeling a little annoyed that she still has it.

"Yes." She simply answers.

"I for one I'm glad you've started the program again. I thought it was a real loss for graduates. GEH is one of a few companies that has well paid…" Whatever else dad says is lost on me as Ana has her hands on my dick. I'm not wearing jeans meaning she has a good hold of my junk and… fuck.

"Baby… I will take care of you the moment I have you alone." I plead gripping her hands to halt any further assault on my dick.

"So when does the program start?" Dad asks. I didn't realize he was still talking about that.

"Actually, about a month ago, on Monday they will start working in their respective departments. We are late this year as we only decided a few months ago." I answer, glad to talk about something that helps deflate my erection. Ana is squirming in her seat; clearly she is horny as fuck and is getting more fidgety the longer we sit here. Hell, she hasn't cut the birthday cake yet.

Mom decides we should celebrate Ana's birthday later in the day, her way of keeping us here a little longer. I for one I'm happy with the decision. "Excellent, I think I'm going to take a little nap," Ana says getting up.

"Jane, a game of pool." I hear Eliot asks as I follow Ana upstairs. He's staying well clear of mom.

The moment I shut and lock my bedroom door Ana is on me. "Jesus, baby go easy." I plead not that it gets me anywhere. She undoes my trousers pushes me on the bed and climbs on top of me. We both groan with pleasure when she eases herself on my erection. Oh… god yes." She hisses as I grip her hips and thrust upwards. She anchors herself on my chest and starts to bounce; her mouth is open as she absorbs the pleasure. She is a sight of sheer beauty. Her rhythm becomes erratic and I know she is close. I take over and thrust hard and fast into her and within moments she comes whimpering my name. I quickly follow with a grunt as she collapses on my chest breathing heavily.

"Wow… I needed that." She breathes as she rolls over onto the mattress.

"Yeah, I can tell." I look over and find her asleep, how she does that is beyond. I get her out of her shoes and clothes and pull the duvet over her. I try not to look like a guy who has had a quickie with his wife as I head downstairs.

"How is Ana?" Mom asks standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good," I answer.

"There is going to be a lot of that so be prepared," she says and leaves me standing in the foyer scratching my head. It takes me a second to realize she's talking about Ana being horny. Fuck, she knew why Ana was squirming at the dinner table. No matter how old you are you never want your parents to know about your sex life. Did she need to tell me that? Frankly, I'm not happy with her for ambushing Elliot and Kate at the dinner table. A couple should be allowed to decide when they get married. It should not be forced on them. It took Elliot two years to get his act together for Kate. Ana and I, she could do this to because god knows I was in far more a hurry to get married than she was.

* * *

I'm a hairsbreadth away from falling asleep, could this meeting be any more boring. I know I insisted on a Heads of Department meeting once a week, but fuck, this shit is putting me to sleep. The last month with Ana as being full on, she's twenty-five weeks pregnant and is on me like butter on toast. I am not sleeping, my dick is constantly sore and I have zero energy for anything. "Sir… sir." Fuck this shit.

"Let's postpone this meeting for another day," I grumble leaving the conference room. "Andrea, cancel all my appointments for today and if anyone calls I'm not available." I enter my office and kick my shoes and socks off my feet and collapse on the couch.

I come to and I realize my head is on Ana's lap. "You shouldn't sleep without a pillow or some support for your neck," she says running her fingers through my hair. "I am so sorry." Her voice breaks and I turn my head to look at her.

"Sorry, what for?" I ask sitting up.

"You have a business to run and you don't sleep through the night because I keep waking you up for sex." She's on the verge of crying.

"Ana, baby… you are pregnant with our son. Your needs come first… I'm not going to lie. I am tired and my dick looks like it's taken a beating." That was the wrong thing to say as the damn breaks. Fuck. "Baby come here." I lift her onto my lap and hold her close.

"I'm a selfish wife." She stutters. "How can you run a business when you can only sleep during the day," she adds looking at me.

"GEH is not my priority you are, and if you need to live on my dick till the baby comes so be it." I mean it. Lack of sleep and a painful dick is nothing compared to her carrying my son. "Anyway, after the little guy gets here I will be on six weeks pussy ban." I add and she starts giggling. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and you can be as selfish as you want." I look out and notice it's dark outside. "What time is it?"

"It's just after midnight."

"What?" I look at my phone." Shit, I've been asleep for more than ten hours."

"I came here after work and found you passed out. I didn't like the position your neck was in," she says, her nails lightly scratching the nape of my neck.

"You've been sat here with my head on your lap for what, five hours and you say you are selfish." I scoff.

"Yeah, but I got through quite a few manuscripts." I feel her warm breath on my neck. "Christian." She moans.

"Hmm."

"If you keep playing with my breast I will not be held responsible for what happens next." She just about manages to get that sentence out.

"I'm good with that." Her mouth descends on mine with sheer ferocity and hunger.

**OCTOBER 19****TH**** 2008**

**ANA**

Kate stares at me with her jaw on the floor. "Do you think we are grasping at straws? It's just that with every…"

"No, no, I believe you. I'm just… what could Christian have possibly done to get this girl thinking he'd be all over her if you weren't in the way." She says tucking her legs under her.

"Beats me," I say with a shrug.

"Are you really going to let them go through with this plan?" Kate sounds incredulous.

"We are, but not at their pace." Kate gives me a confused look.

"They are not completely prepared at the moment. Speed things up and we will most likely catch them in a lie." She smiles.

"You have to admit Ana, they are audacious."

"They are, but they are working with incomplete information. As far as Rebecca is concerned Christian likes me, and she most likely thinks I don't feel the same. But if I'm still around, Christian will not look elsewhere."

"It will be fair to say the brother will not just be vying to be your boyfriend but drive a wedge between you and Christian." Kate surmises. "Good luck to them," she adds.

Kate and I are leaving our English Lit class and whom do we run into James without Amanda. They don't seem to be attached at the hip so much lately. "Hello, Ana," he says in a very good English accent.

"Hi, it's James... right," I say with a smile.

"Yes, it is," he answers with his own smile. He looks ready to walk away, as today's job is done. Yeah, not going to happen.

"Were are you from in England?" Kate asks before he can make any excuses.

"Winterbrook in Oxfordshire," he answers confidently.

"Yeah, that means nothing to me," Kate says with a chuckle.

"Christian and I went there on our last visit to London. It's where Agatha Christie lived and died." I inform Kate.

"Are you a fan of her work then?" James asks. I am but he can't be sure of that.

"Dear god no, it's Christian's thing I just indulge him or else the man will whine till your ears bleed." I see Kate doing her best to keep from laughing.

"Oh." Is all James says looking a little unsure of himself for the first time?

"Which classic English writer do you like?" He asks trying to save their plan from going completely south.

"How can I put this? I read them because I have to. After I'm done and the paper is written I grab a nice modern book that doesn't smell like my great grandma's attic and forget all about Tess or Bathsheba and their woe me." I lie through my teeth. Jose clearly got a few things right.

"I see… anyway, it was ni…"

"I have noticed you wear a lot of blue." Kate quickly jumps in ending his attempt at a hasty departure.

"Yeah, it's my favorite color." He stutters.

"Ana hates the color, despite the eyes," Kate says with a chuckle.

"I find it to be a very cold color. I'm more drawn to warm colors." This boy needs to work a hell of a lot harder on his acting skills. He is quickly losing it in front of us.

How long did you live in Winterbrook for?"

"Not long." He didn't mean to say that and he's internally kicking himself. Well, can't really say internal as we can all see it.

"And yet you have a British accent." Kate sounds suspicious. "When I asked you where in England you were from you answered as though it's your home country, not a place you visited. Not for long, I might add." Kate adds openly glaring at him.

"I'm practicing for our upcoming play." He quickly answers. You can see the clocks turning in his head, most likely wondering how it all went wrong so quickly. Christian was right; they are not prepared as they thought they had time.

"Right, you are full of shit." Kate sneers. "Come on Ana," she says practically dragging me away. "Oh and the next time you want a girls attention… try the truth." Kate adds with a look of utter disgust.

We barely make it out of sight before we lose all composure. "Kate you were brutal." I laugh.

"Just my journalistic nature kicking in." She boasts.

"I'll say," I mumble with a giggle.

"It was over far too quickly," she adds with a pout.

"It was clear his job was simply to say hello today, properly introduce himself and be gone. He certainly didn't expect the fifth degree. I better call Christian."

**CHRISTIAN**

I'm in a Heads of Department meeting when my phone rings. That in and of itself is not the reason I'm scrambling for my phone, it's the ringtone of a woman screaming oh fuck, clearly in the throes of passion. I expected to see Elliot's name on the screen, so I'm genuinely surprised to find Ana's name instead. I excuse myself to take the call. I'm barely out of the room when I hear the snickering. "What the fuck Ana, I was in a meeting," I growl.

"Christian, you've never had an issue with me calling you in a meeting." She sounds hurt.

"That is not the issue, the inappropriate ringtone is." I soften the growl.

"What inappropriate ringtone?" I have the distinct feeling Elliot just played me.

"I'm sorry Ana. It appears I need to have a word with my brother."

"What ringtone was it?" I hear the amusement in her voice.

"Never mind. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Rebecca will most likely be receiving a phone call telling her their current plan has failed."

"Already," I say surprised.

"Yeah, Kate Kavanagh the reporter made an appearance and tore James to pieces." I can't help my laugh.

"Ana I will call you later and I want a blow by blow account of what happened. I need to put a few things in place.

I take a deep breath and walk back into my office. With the exception of Roz, not one person can look me in the eye even answering my questions. I happen to look over at Rebecca pouring me a cup of coffee and she's wearing a scowl Jack Nicolson's character in A Few Good Men will be proud of. Just before the meeting ends, I send an email to Barney to hack any phone call Rebecca gets from her siblings.

* * *

I'm working out in the GEH gym after hours when my phone vibrates with an email containing an audio file from Barney. I sit on the bench and open the file.

_Amanda: "Hey Becca, bad news."_

_Rebecca: "What?"_

_Amanda: "James screwed it up."_

_James: I didn't screw shit up. She gave me the wrong information. She hates Agatha Christie, Hardy and all the other dead people I wasted my time reading up on. Oh, by the way, she can't stand the color blue. In fact, every piece of information Amanda got about her was useless bullshit."_

_Rebecca: "Fuck Amanda, I thought the info was from a close friend of hers."_

_Amanda: He's always with her. How was I supposed to know he knew nothing?_

_Rebecca: "James, you were simply meant to say hello, not start a fucking conversation. We were not prepared._

_James: "You know what, fuck you. I can't believe I let you rope me into this bullshit. The man doesn't want you. Move the fuck on."_

_Amanda: "He has a point."_

_Rebecca: "He doesn't. All you two had to do was get the little bitch out of the way and you fucked that up. I will get Grey myself._

I finish my workout in high spirit and with a smile on my face. Tomorrow morning Rebecca is gone. I send an email to H.R requesting a new assistant for Andrea preferable a man or someone old enough to be my mother. "Taylor I'll be ready to go in a minute," I call out walking into my office.

"You took your time." I look up and I freeze at the sight before me.


	80. Chapter 80

**OCTOBER 20****TH**** 2008**

You have got to be kidding me. "Rebecca." I growl and Taylor immediately makes his way back to the security office to turn on the camera in my office. He soon comes out and gives me a thumbs up. I put my phone in my pocket and lean against the door.

"Christian." She purrs.

"What do you think you are doing?" Of all the shit I thought she'd pull this wasn't one of them. "I asked you to sort out the paperwork for the meeting tomorrow not strip naked in my office." I bark for all the good it does me.

She stands up and walks around my desk in all her naked glory, moves to the couch and sits down. I'll have to send an email to the maintenance department to replace my chair and couch. Thank god she didn't sit on the desk that is irreplaceable.

"I thought it was time to take things to the next level." She spreads her legs open giving me a clear view of everything. I stand there waiting for her to come to the realization of just how stupid this little stunt is.

After a few seconds, she focuses on my groin area and immediately closes her legs. "Yes, you are naked in front of me and my dick has not reacted in the least if anything it shrunk a little," I tell her in a bored tone. "What in god's name led you to believe I was interested in you in the least bit?" I ask in an incredulous tone.

"You are always mean to me… and you…know what…" she shuts up when she sees my jaw drop.

"You can't possibly be serious," I say in a whisper. Incredulity just jumped out the window. "Where the hell do you think you are?" I bellow. "This isn't the school playground where I'm mean to you and push you into the sandbox because I like you, but my friends think girls are yucky. Have you taken leave of your fucking senses? By your reasoning, I like Andrea, Taylor, Roz, every head of department and about seventy percent of the GEH workforce." I take a deep breath after my loud tirade. She tries her best to cover up. "It's a little too fucking late for that don't you think. I suggest you get dressed and save whatever is left of your dignity."

She picks up her clothes from the back of the couch and starts to quickly put her clothes on, but stops. I see her resigned features transform into some else. Oh, come on… usually, I'll let people make the mistake of digging themselves further into the hole but in her case, I have nothing to gain. "Whatever brilliant idea just popped into your head I suggest you squash it," I warn.

"And why will I do that. I have nothing to lose." So she thinks.

"Because this whole encounter is being recorded by Taylor." Yeah, he just saw you naked. "If you wish I can have him make you a copy. You can sit down with a bowl of popcorn and a tub of ice cream and watch it in the comfort of your living room. I do not make a habit of putting myself in compromising situations." I see the tears well up in her eyes. She rapidly blinks to get rid of them.

Taylor comes out of the security office with a box and starts clearing her desk. She walks out with her head bowed in shame. "I'd like to think this doesn't need saying, but I will since you've just shown a level of stupidity I didn't think existed. You signed a non-disclosure agreement, meaning under no circumstances are you to discuss anything pertaining to GEH and myself. I'd hate to drag you to court, which will most likely involve your twin siblings." Her head shoots up to find my very impassive face staring at her. "Yes, I know everything, you should have listened to them and moved the fuck on. Now, Don't expect any references from GEH and get the fuck out of my building." Ryan steps out of the security office to escort her out. He doesn't hide the fact that he saw her little display in my office. He's gay but she doesn't know that.

* * *

"Come on bro," Elliot begged.

"You should have thought of that before you left that obscene ringtone on my phone. I was in a fucking meeting when that shit went off." I could see he was trying his best not to laugh. "Laugh all you want, you are making your own way to Portland." I shrugged as I walked out my office.

"Christian, come on I'm sorry." He tried.

"Apology accepted, but you are still making your own way to Portland."

"Okay, what can I do to make you forgive me." He tried again.

"You can make your own way to Portland," I said calling for the elevator.

"Hey, where is…" he asks pointing to Rebecca's empty desk.

"Fired," I answered. He was still focused on her desk when I entered the elevator and closed the door.

"Not funny Chris." I hear him shout as the elevator climbed to the helipad. I get up to the roof and shut the door entering the code that locks the door. Only a hand full of people had the code to the door.

"John, could you keep that locked till I take off," I ask him as he usually leaves the moment he hands over Charlie Tango.

"Christian, open the door, it's not funny anymore." I hear Elliot banging. I can see the amusement on John's face. I did my flight checks, got permission from air traffic control and lifted off hovering over the building. John opens the door and Elliot comes barreling out. I wave at him and off to Portland I go.

**SEPTEMBER 14****TH**** 2012**

"Christian, this has to stop."

"You can't possibly be serious. Why?" I can hear the panic in my voice.

"Because the entire building knows what we get up to." So what?

"Ana, we are a married couple, one that loves to fuck… a lot. Second, it's our fucking building. Third, they can fuck off if they don't like it." Now I'm pissed.

"You mean your building," she says with a smug smile.

"Even if you hadn't contributed a cent to GEH it is yours by marriage," I reply just as smugly. "Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not. I didn't invest it was a gift."

"It's a lame argument and you know it. Whether you invested or not is beside the point. Marriage trumps all that. It's a moot point."

"Moot." She mouths with a smile.

Yes, moot. Not relevant, not legally relevant might I add. Now back to the subject of our afternoon hanky panky." I stalk towards her and she steps back till her back meets the door. "There is nowhere for you to run," I growl, running my lips against the shell of her ear.

"Christian…" she pleads.

"You promised me, Ana. Right here in this office, I made a vow to you. I vowed we'd always have our afternoons together. You are forcing me to break my vows to you." If this doesn't end this silly argument I don't know what will.

"I'm not saying no… I'm … just. Fuck, I don't know what I'm saying." She sounds flustered.

"Ana, if it bugs you that much… then sure." I hate this.

"I will make this up to you." She grips my shirt leans up and gives me a chaste kiss.

"You can count on it." I return the chaste kiss. Well, that was the idea, except she has her hand in my hair, the other holding me to her, and her tongue down my throat. "Ana, what happened…"

"Fuck them," she growls breathlessly before her assault on my mouth continues.

"What a pair we make." I chuckle as Ana lays on my couch with no intention of moving. "I complain about my sore dick, but still want our lunchtime tryst. You jump on me at every available moment and yet you want to end it."

"That didn't last." She giggles.

"No, it did not." She tries to get up. "No, stay relax we have the pediatrics crap to attend tonight, but I'm sure mom will understand if you are too tired to go." I quickly add as I see an opportunity to get out of going.

"We are going," she says emphatically.

"I wrote them a check two weeks ago, that should prevent me from going," I whine.

"We are going. It will be nice to get out of the house on a Friday night and enjoy the food. The food at these things is usually very good. And I could murder a bar of chocolate right now." If that isn't my cue to supply chocolate I don't know what is.

"Andrea."

* * *

"Ana, you are blowing this out of proportion," I argue as she storms into the house.

"Blowing… this out of proportion. A woman sat on your lap and you had no intention of telling me until I confronted you about it, and I'm blowing this out of proportion." She rants.

"She didn't sit on my lap. I was busy reading an email when she approached and tried to seat on my lap. I pushed her off before she made contact."

"Then Christian, why not tell me?" She has me there. "You know why you didn't tell me because it is a big deal. How you let someone get close enough to you to sit on your lap in the first place is beyond me. Don't give me any bullshit about reading an email." She storms up the stairs clearly done with me. I hear the bedroom door slam shut.

She was nowhere in sight when it happened. How the hell did she find out? With the exception of attending Mia's restaurant opening, I am done attending any more fucking galas or dinners. I am a married man and you try to sit on my fucking lap, she was lucky all I did was push her. Some women have no fucking self-respect. I should have told her, now she's pissed. I walk into my office and collapse on the couch. Then a great idea hits me.

"Barney I need you to access the video in the grand ballroom at the Fairmont."

"What am I looking for, sir?"

"Welch sent me an email at quarter past nine, right after that a woman tries to sit on my lap and I pushed her off. Copy that part and email it to Mrs. Grey." This better work or else I am sleeping in one of the guest rooms.

"I will get right on it."

I lie on the couch waiting for Ana to come down. I expect an apology, that might not be a great idea. Ana's idea of apologizing always involves my dick and right now it needs rest. "Christian," she calls as she slowly opens the door.

"Huh-uh," I respond.

"Sorry baby, I just saw the video," she says coming around and kneeling beside the couch.

"Apology accepted," I answer quickly. "I should have told you. How did you find out anyway?"

"I was in the bathroom when I overheard two women talking about it." Of course, she did. Guys go to the bathroom to piss, women go there to gossip. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I might just as well," I say with a groan as I get up from the couch.

"What was the email about?" she asks wrapping her hands around me.

"Information on Colin Pierce," I growl.

"Just make sure I'm there when operation destroy Colin Pierce starts," she says and I chortle with delight.

* * *

Mia's restaurant open is tonight and the men have congregated in Ray's man cave just to get away from Ana, not their respective halves… Ana. She is just in a foul mood and biting heads off for no goddamn reason and when you ask what you've done… well… "Dude, what the hell is going on with your wife?" Elliot grumbles still rubbing his sore jaw. All he said was the little man was growing and Ana just slugged him one. Not a single word just a straight jab to the jaw.

"I don't know. She's blowing everything out of proportion and don't make the mistake of saying that." I grumble. "She's either pissed at everything I say or do or all over me." And that's me putting it delicately.

"Hormones." Ray grumbles.

"It's only going to get worse your mom told me," dad says with a smile.

"You are enjoying this." I accuse. "Shit, I can't handle four months more of this."

"You were such a little shit before Ana came along. You damn right I'm enjoying this."

"No babysitting duties for you." I threaten.

"We both know you will not deny your mother," he adds sitting back and crossing his legs looking smug as fuck.

"Carla has been sending letter after letter begging for forgiveness and a chance to know her grandchild." Ray blurts out. "I ignored the letters sending most of it back. She cornered me outside Lincoln Timber, she was making such as scene I agreed to hear out." He adds with a shrug.

"When was this?" I ask.

"Yesterday," he says knocking back his glass of whiskey. "I told her it wasn't my decision and that Ana already made the decision. Ana wants nothing to do with her and she'll have to live with it."

"I'd forgotten she lived here." I look up at Ray and know there is more. "What is it?"

"She told me Morton called her…"


	81. Chapter 81

**AN: I've got a couple of questions about finishing my other stories since I started a new one. I will finish my stories, I have already finished four. Sometimes real-life comes first, but I always try to get a little writing done each day. I am a little stuck on Lie by Omission, but I will finish it come hell or high water. Only a couple of chapters left for that story. This story, Pretence of Sleep and A Moment of Callousness will also be finished. I may not always post a chapter in a timely manner, but it will be finished. C.J.**

**SEPTEMBER 15****TH**** 2012**

"I'd completely forgotten about him," I mumble.

"He's got a parole hearing in three months. He wants Carla to be there for the hearing." Ray knocks back his scotch. It's rare for him to be drinking anything other than beer.

"The man is clever," dad says with a chuckle. "Having Carla, the very woman he was with when was arrested. A woman with a nine-year-old child at the time, there for his hearing is ingenious." He adds.

"Very clever indeed." Elliot growls.

"This is the thing, Carla has had what… five to six different addresses since she left Seattle. Changed her number every time she moved, so how the hell did Morton get her number to inform her of his parole hearing." Ray asks the room.

"She's in contact with him," I say in shock.

"If she is, it's not in person. I'm only contacted when she makes a visit to Washington and she didn't until just before your wedding. I believe Morton is held at the state pen in Walla Walla." Ray informs us.

"You've had someone on her all this time," Elliot asks surprised.

"No, only when I receive a letter threatening me with a lawsuit and whatever contrived bullshit she can come up with," he says with a smirk.

"So she's been calling him then," I add my two cents.

"Should be easy to find out," dad says getting out his phone.

I get my phone out as well. "Welch, Stephen Morton is due for a parole hearing in three months. Find out what you can." I put my phone away, then something occurs to me. "What does Carla stand to gain? I mean why would she keep in touch with the man. It was obvious he was with her to gain access to Ana and yet she kept in touch with him despite knowing he was using her at the time." I ask.

"I'm sure we will soon find out." Ray mumbles.

"Is Ana aware of this?" I ask Ray.

"Not about Morton, but she found a birthday card her mother sent her on Monday. She picked up my letters at the gate and the card was included. How she recognized Carla's penmanship is beyond me." Ray says with a shrug.

"No wonder she's been in a foul mood all week," Elliot says rubbing his jaw. "Who would have thought someone so small could pack such a punch." I've been on the receiving end her of her smack and I know that stings. Hell, Alex can testify to that.

"Pissed off Ana plus hormones. A rather deadly combination." I joke. "Okay, let me go find said lady. These days it takes her forever to get dressed." I say getting up from the rather comfortable couch.

"Good point. We all need to be getting ready for Mia's big day." Elliot says. "I'm not her favorite person right now. The last thing I want is to be late for her grand opening." He adds sadly.

"She will come round… eventually." I say though I don't believe it. I have never known her to hold a grudge. Elliot's accusation of her cheating clearly hurt her more than we thought.

Dad, Elliot and I make the short walk back to my parents. "Elliot I believe the Adkin's house is soon going the market," dad says clearly a hint at Elliot.

"That's good to know. I'm actually looking for a place, something for the future." He says trying to see beyond the gate as we walk past. Ana and I are right at the end of the road. If Elliot buys the Adkins house it will mean every house on the street bar one is owned by a Steele or a Grey.

"Dad, if the Morris's ever decide to sell let me know," I say.

"Way ahead of you son. I'm keeping an eye on it. I would like the street to be closed off. It will really help us with the press and the level of intrusion on our lives." He says with disdain.

"Not a bad idea," I say just as the couple of paparazzi's that hang around here start clicking away. There is only one place they stand and that is the Morris's lawn. If that becomes a Grey property the press will not be able to even enter the street. I debated buying a house round here so close to my parents but in the end, we did because it was close to what we wanted and it has acres and acres of land. I looked at properties on Mercer Island but Ana said it was too far for her. She is daddy's little girl and likes having Ray close.

We walk in just as Ana is about to head upstairs. "Hey baby, I was just about to call you," she says waiting for me to join her.

"Well, I'm here now. How can I be of service?" I say with a bow.

"I'm really horny, but if it's too…"

"Baby, I'm good and I'm about to give it you good." You know there a little too much alcohol in my system when I sound this cheesy.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asks with a giggle.

"Believe me, I need a hell of a lot more not to function," I say rubbing my erection on her pussy.

"Okay," she says sounding a little out of breath.

"Let me get you out of this." I pull off her t-shirt and unbutton her comfortable jeans. Despite the baggy and comfortable clothes, she looks sexy as ever. She looks positively radiant. Her hair is naturally shiny these days; everything about her is just perfect. Her ass is something I have always loved, but these days it looks rounder, and her breasts are obviously bigger and her nipples more sensitive I lean down and suck on a nipple. She threads her fingers through my hair keeping me there. My thumb and finger play with the other and she moans loudly. "Baby, we are not at home, keep it down." I moan against her skin. I lift her and gently lay her down on the bed. I slowly kiss her pouring every ounce of love and devotion I can into it. She squirms under me as my fingers lightly brush against her clit.

"Christian, please." She pleads more but I'm taking this nice and easy. I spent a great deal of time playing and caressing her body before my dick finds the warmth between her legs. We both let out a loud sigh of satisfaction. I grind into her as she moans and whimpers. I gently pull out and back in making sure to roll my hips every time. "Oh… god." She groans and I know she's close to cuming. I pick up the pace a little as I move in and out of her.

"Fuck you are tight," I grunt as her walls close in around my dick. I take her lips in a passionate kiss just as she cums muffling her cries of ecstasy.

"You didn't cum," she says worryingly.

"I'm not done with you just yet Mrs. Grey," I growl before taking her earlobe between my teeth.

* * *

We arrive at Mia's restaurant, simply named Grey's Eatery. Capitalizing on the Grey name very clever. She'd kept that a secret… in fact, everything about her restaurant is a secret. "Oh wow," Ana says as we enter and I have to say I agree with her.

"Wow indeed. This place is not what I expected." Sean really did a great job with the place. Speak of the devil or in my eyes an angel really, but I will never say that out loud.

"Is that Sean?" Ana asks directly in my ear. Her warm breath sends a shiver down my spine.

"Yep," I say looking around. I expected Mia's love of bold colors to be the color palette for the place but I'm wrong. Brick exposed walls and polished concrete floors. You can see the kitchen from the dining area.

Round dining tables covered with white linen cloths. The décor of the building does not match the table setting of white plates with gold rims, polished English sterling silver cutlery by David Mellor and the Waterford crystal drinking glasses, but somehow it works. One wall is a wine rack filled with bottle after bottle of some of the best wines. I walk over to the rack and inspect the collection. I am having whatever red meat is on the menu just so I can have the 2006 Emmanuel Rouget Cros Parantoux, Vosne-Romanee Premier Cru. It is not all that expensive as bottles of wines go, but it is divine.

"Will you stop inspecting the wines and come say hello to your sister," Ana grumbles dragging me away from the enormous wine rack.

"Mia," I say giving her a hug.

"How did you ever managed to drag yourself from the wine collection." She teases.

"It is an impressive collection," I admit.

"Coming from you, it means everything. Fuck what anybody else says." She says with a chuckle.

"Mia." Mom admonishes.

"Sorry," she mutters with a smirk. Mom shakes her head knowing Mia is not the least bit sorry.

"Sean, it is great to see you," I say shaking his hand. He looks surprised as the does the rest of my family. Well except for Ana and Mia that is. They know I prefer Sean to Ethan.

"Mr Grey, Ana, it is a pleasure to see you and congratulations on the baby," he says giving Ana a hug.

"Thank you, Sean. How are you?" Ana asks warmly.

"I'm well…" He says with a smile. I have the distinct feeling he wants to say more but refrains. Ethan does not look happy at all, his girlfriend opens her restaurant and it's the ex standing beside her not him. He is also clearly still in the doghouse for accusing Mia of cheating.

"Ladies and gentlemen will you please take your assigned seats and we will start serving." Mia quickly bids us goodbye and makes her way to the kitchen with choruses of good luck from us. Naturally there are a few critics here. This is one of those few times when the press is actually useful and welcome.

"I have to pee." Ana whispers in my ear standing up.

"I'll accompany you." She doesn't need it, but these days I am a little more protective over her especially when there is a room full of press around. I stand outside whistling to myself when Ethan walks up.

"What is your fucking problem with me, Grey?" He barks.

**OCTOBER 24****TH**** 2008**

**ANA**

"Kate, stop it." I admonish trying to hide my own giggle. Since Tuesday Kate has done nothing but break out in hysterics every time Amanda and James are in sight.

"That sister of theirs really is something. When does Christian arrive?"

"Should be here in the evening." Kate is as eager to see the footage of Rebecca's… frankly, I don't know what to call it.

"I'd have given my right arm to be there." She sighs.

"Katherine Kavanagh you are terr…" I don't finish my sentence.

"The bitch was trying to steal your man. You may not be ready to profess your undying love for Christian, but it doesn't mean some bitch and her slutty ways can come in and attempt to take him, albeit her attempt ended in spectacular failure." She adds with a giggle, which abruptly stops when we notice José walking towards us. "It's Friday and he wants to know if we can hang this weekend, despite the fact that the answer is always no he still asks. That guy is like a leech, the moment they get on your skin getting them off is a bitch and when you manage it be prepared to see blood." Kate rants.

"That's a bit extreme," I argue.

"Hey, Ana… Kate." He shouts, waving from a distance.

"Why do I think he wants the whole campus to know he knows us?" I ask perplexed.

"That is exactly what he's doing. I can't believe I forgot to tell you. We will talk later." She mumbles the last part. What did she forget to tell me?

"José." I greet.

"What are you doing this weekend? I was thinking about going to Whipple Creek to take a few pictures. We can make a day of it, you know have a picnic and relax. Kate, I know that is not your thing." Neither of us misses the insulting tone in his voice.

If he had paused after asking what I was doing this weekend I would have saved him the soliloquy. "Christian will be here in a few hours for the weekend. We have…"

"I'm sure Kate can keep him company for one day," he grumbles interrupting me.

"I want to spend the weekend with him."

"You see him almost every weekend one day won't make a difference." He barks his frustration getting the better of him.

"I am spending the weekend with Christian," I say again slowly. "What is with this sudden need for me to accompany you to take some pictures? When have you needed me to accompany you anywhere?" I catch Kate's smirk.

"I just thought it would be a nice thing to do. Never mind, another time." He says quickly grabbing his bag to leave.

"Okay, what the fuck did I miss." I turn to Kate. "He wants to be seen out with me," I say more to myself.

"Yep, Peter told me James made a loud comment last night at a bar they frequent about José knowing fuck all about his supposed best friend. James got quite drunk later on and approached José calling him a liar in front of a few people, but you know how gossip spreads around here. Now José feels he has to prove a point." Kate says with a shrug.

"Kate, how did you forget to tell me this? We have done nothing but talk about Rebecca and the twins." I ask incredulously.

"You know when it comes to José I forget rather quickly. I have better things waiting to occupy that section of my brain." She says and I have nothing to counter that.

**CHRISTIAN**

I still have a huge smile on my face when I arrive at the girl's apartment. That will teach Elliot to fuck with my phone. I use my key to get in as they are still in lectures. I drop my bag in Ana's bedroom and grab a crisp cold bottle of Budvar. I kick my shoes off and pick up the remote control and check out what is on the girls DVR. It's episode after episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians. If Robert Kardashian was alive I doubt he'd allow this shit, but then again what do I know. Not a single episode of something significant on the DVR that is until I come across Crocodile Dundee. "Nice." I put my feet up and start watching the movie.

Just as it ends I hear the girls laughing, I get up to get a bottle of beer and shut the fridge door only to hear a loud screech. "Who is there?" I hear Kate ask with trepidation.

"Come out… before I shoot." Ana adds and I crack up laughing. I put the bottle of beer on the counter before I drop it. I hold my stomach as I lean over laughing.

"Oh god… co…come out before I shoot." I look up to find a pair of displeased eyes staring back at me. "Hey, ladies I surrender don't shoot me." I put my hands up laughing.

"You are lucky we are desperate to see the video of Rebecca making a fool of herself or else we'd kick you out," Ana says with a huff.

"Come on, where is it?" Kate asks clearly ready to see it.

"I'll get it," I say still laughing.

When I get back both girls are sat on the couch ready to watch the footage. I have to admit Taylor did a good job putting the whole thing together. "Okay, it starts with the phone call she got after Kate went all BBC Newsnight on him." I chuckle.

"Oh even better," Ana says. "I wondered how that call went," she adds.

When she steps into the elevator with Ryan I'm about to head to the bathroom when Ryan starts speaking.

_Ryan: "I'd be more than happy to take care of you if you get naked. I can assure you my cock will appreciate the sight." _

_Rebecca: "I don't need your sympathy." _

_Ryan: "Oh it's not sympathy. I'm mean if you are willing to take your clothes off for a man who wouldn't notice you if you were on fire. You'd be more willing to do it for one who would put that naked body to good use." _I have to laugh because he wouldn't know what to do with a female body if his life depended on it.

_Rebecca: "Leave me alone." _

_Ryan: "What, did the slut in you jump out the window?"_ Ryan retorts much to Ana and Kate's amusement.

_Rebecca: "Fuck you, I'm not a slut."_

_Ryan: "Not from what I saw. You got naked in the man's office. Opened your legs and showed him everything. Seriously who does that?"_ Ryan says and she starts crying.

_Ryan: "Oh please, spare me the waterworks."_ He groans dragging her out of the elevator.

"Ouch," Kate says laughing as the door buzzer goes. "That better not be José," she grumbles.

"Yes?" Ana answers.

"Ana, it's me."

"Elliot." Oh shit.


	82. Chapter 82

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes, my migraine is back with a vengeance and is no let up in sight. **

**SEPTEMBER 15****TH**** 2012**

"I do not have a problem with you," I say calmly as this is not the place or the time to deal with this.

"You have a funny way of showing it." He snarls.

"Do you think this is the place or time for this." We both turn, surprised to see Ana.

"I'm sorry, Mia and I are not in a good place right now…"

"Whose fault is that?" I mumble.

"It doesn't help when the person she looks up to most prefers the big shot New York architect," he says rather dejected.

"Let me ask you something," Ana says.

"What have you done to show Mia you are sorry?" Ana asks putting her lip-gloss back in her little purse.

"Now there is a question," I add.

"Shit." Ethan mumbles.

"My husband may prefer Sean, but that means fuck all if Mia doesn't. Yes, I understand Christian's influence when it comes to Mia. Saying that, Mia is one of the strongest people I know. She knows her mind and no one is going to change it. If you lose her, that's all on you, not Christian, not Sean, you. Your girlfriend has opened a restaurant in this economy and the entire time you have done nothing to encourage her, and worse tonight you stood on the sidelines looking miserable. Do you think Christian or Elliot will allow another man to muscle in on their place no matter how Kate or I feel?"

"Fuck that," I growl.

"That's what I'm talking about," Ana says looking at me with pure lust.

"When your woman is pissed at you, you bare your teeth at any other dog that comes sniffing around. You do not sulk in the corner." I add taking Ana by the hand and walking back to our table.

"You two took so long I ordered Ana the Italian dumplings with spinach and ham and Christian the charred prawns in sweet aubergine source." Mom says smiling from ear to ear. Ana is right Mia may look up to me, but she knows her mind. Look at this place.

"The worse part is I'd be frequenting this restaurant more than my own," I grumble.

"You've always loved Mia's cooking." Mom says. "Especially with the beef wellington on the menu on occasion," she adds.

"What!" I look at the menu for the first time. "Fantastic," I mumble with a smile.

"Where is Ethan?" Kate asks looking around. If that boy left, I'm going to kill him saving Mia from having to dump him.

"He's in the kitchen," Ana says pointing at the hatch. I see him standing in the corner out of the way. He says something and Mia burst out laughing.

When the starters arrive, I notice everyone has ordered something different. Ana's spoon is in my dish before I've even tasted it. "Hmm… that is nice." She moans then tries her dish. "Yours has a sweet taste, but this is just as good. She gives me a taste of hers, and I have to agree. I notice everyone at the table is doing the same thing. I see Mia hand feeding Ethan, I don't know what he said for such a turnaround, but he does have a point I was disrespectful with my display regarding Sean. I may prefer him, but Mia has made her decision I should respect it. I look up at Sean's table, and I'm surprised to find Mike and Rachel at the table with him. "Look over at Sean's table," I whisper to Ana.

"I know," she mumbles paying more attention to her effort in stealing half a Quail's egg off dad's plate. He misses the swipe, but Grace doesn't, and she burst into giggles.

"Ana." Dad groans when he notices his egg gone.

* * *

"Could you double my beef Wellington." Ana asks the waiter, and I quickly jump in.

"Me too." For some reason, he hesitates in writing down my request. "What?" I ask.

"The chef has already declined your request," he says barely looking at me. I glare at him, but he shrugs his shoulder and walks away.

Ana eats every morsel of her dish without so much as a glance my way. I was hoping it will be too much, and she might give me half of one. Yeah, she wasn't having it. Dessert arrived, and she polished that off despite the generous serving of her main course. "Ana, where is all that going." Kate asks. Her ass and tits I can tell you that much.

"Don't know, don't care," she says sitting back with a satisfied smile. "Anyone that writes a negative review will get hunted down and made to pay," she adds, and I believe she will.

Ethan runs past us and takes a delivery of a large bouquet of red roses. Mia and her staff come out to a standing ovation, and Ethan walks up to her and gives her the bouquet of roses, you can see her practically melt.

After a brief hello to Mike and Rachel, Ana and I leave after we inform our family that we are not available for the rest of the weekend. I have plans for my Sunday, and it doesn't involve them. "Even if someone is dying don't call us."

* * *

I wake to find my arnica covered dick perfectly nestled between Ana's ass cheeks. I doubt she'd appreciate the dry cream between her ass cheeks but right I don't give a flying fuck. I run to the bathroom and grab a wet face cloth and wipe my dick down. I have to admit as unconventional as it is… it works. My dick doesn't look or feel sore. Before I can get back to bed, Ana is awake and sauntering her radiant self towards me. "Ana, get back in the bed. You are ruining my plans." I whine.

"Want to fill me in this plan of yours."

"Yes, my plan is simple… you."

"You can have me in the shower." That works.

"See, towel on the seat works just fine. Now, sit your beautiful ass down while I get breakfast." I lay another towel on the seat next to her. We are spending the day naked, everything we do will be done in the nude. I pour her a tall glass of orange juice. I rifle through the fridge looking for something we can have for breakfast.

I can make us breakfast." Ana offers. "I will put everything in the oven, except the eggs and bacon," She adds.

"That sounds good," I mumble really in the mood for eggs and bacon.

Within twenty minutes we are sitting down to sausages, bacon, eggs, grilled tomatoes and hash browns. I managed to toast a few slices of bread without burning them.

"What would you like to do?" I ask as I place the dishes in the dishwasher, all five of them. It will be full by the end of the day.

"We can watch a movie."

"Sounds good." I fill her glass with more juice. "I will grab some blankets from the linen cupboard." I dash upstairs and do just that. While doing that, an idea occurs to me. I find Ana in the media room waiting for me, she lets out a giggle when she sees me dragging the mattress, blankets, and Pillows into the room. "I got the sheets with the elasticated corners." I chirp.

"You mean fitted sheets," Ana says with a giggle. She has always found my lack of knowledge when it comes to domesticity amusing.

"Fitted sheets," I repeat. "The next time you or Gail shop for sheets just get these. They are so easy to use." I say pulling the last corner over the mattress. "Look at that. I should start changing the sheets more often." I mumble.

"Oh yes, and the duvet covers." Ana teases.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I say quickly. I tried doing that once; I found myself in the covers instead of the duvet.

I place a couple of pillows behind her as she snuggles into me. I grab the remote and flick through the hard drive for something to watch. "Oh, Inception," Ana says stuffing her mouth full of popcorn.

"I hope we get to see the end this time." I tease.

"We have seen the end," she argues.

"Really, you fell asleep in the cinema. You fell asleep at Elliot's. The last time we tried watching it, half way through you claimed you were bored. Then promptly climbed on my dick to amuse yourself. Your words not mine."

"You are right. There is every likelihood that I will climb on you again."

"Shit, like I'm going to complain." She never did and sat through to the end.

"Are you shitting me, He can't be fucking serious. Two fucking hours, two fucking hours and this is how he ends it." Ana rages.

"Baby, you can draw your own conclusion." I placate.

"I don't want to draw my own fucking conclusion. You pay good money to see a film or buy the copy you expect them to finish the fucking movie, not leave you to draw my own fucking conclusion. I want to know conclusively as to whether he's in the real world or the dream world. First thing Monday, you get Welch to find him and get him on the phone. He is going to tell me how the movie ends if it's the last thing he does." Okay, my wife has lost it.

"Ana it's just a movie. We can watch another one. How about Escape from Alcatraz." I try to keep the laughter from my voice.

"That's another film without a satisfying end." I lose it and crack up laughing. "Keep it up and you'll be escaping to Alcatraz." She seethes.

"Okay… we will watch Black Swan."

"You asshole…" I am up and running out of the media room before she gets anywhere near me. "Be a man stand your ground," she yells running full pelt after me.

It takes a good half hour to convince her to forgive me. "Well, your father has written himself out of contention," Ana says with a giggle as we decide on our son's name. We can't keep calling him little guy.

"How about your dad?" I ask.

"Yeah, he will… oh, grandpa Trevelyan." She says excitedly.

"You want to name our son grandpa Tre…"

"No idiot, his first name." She groans.

"Theodore Raymond Grey. I love it, Theodore, Teddy, Ted, Tedster." Yep, works for me.

"Hello, Teddy." Ana croons to her stomach. Who would have thought naming your kid was such a satisfying moment.

"Is this more of a satisfying ending for you." I tease, and my ribs immediately bare the brunt of my smart mouth.

**OCTOBER 24****TH**** 2008**

"Elliot how was the drive down?" I chortle.

"Very funny. I'm going to get you back for this if it's the last thing I do." He growls.

"You put the sound of two people having sex as my ringtone…" Kate spits out whatever she was drinking. "I say we are even," I add smugly.

"Thanks," Ana grumbles wiping her arm."

"Yeah, I was in a Heads of Department meeting when my phone rang," I add.

"Is that why you were so pissed when I called, you thought it was me." Ana glares at Elliot. "You assigned that ringtone to my name."

"Well yeah, I wasn't going to point the finger at myself," he says sheepishly.

"Didn't work, though, did it." I really should shut up while I'm ahead.

"Enjoy it while it last," he grumbles. "Where are my manners? Hello Kate, Ana." He greets before lumbering off to the guestroom. I see Ana breathe a sigh of relief. I know, I thought he and Kate were going to ignore each other all weekend, and I am glad to see him acting his age for a change.

"Bro, we need to go out." He corners me as I head to the bathroom.

"I don't know what the girls have planned," I say.

"Not the girls. Just you and me." Oh for fuck sake.

"Elliot, if you want to go out and get laid do it, just don't involve me." I find myself almost pleading.

"It's no fun without a wingman." Didn't stop him going out the last time.

"There is no way you and I are going to step out without the girls…" I start.

"What if I find a good excuse?" he asks rubbing his palms together.

"Yeah sure." I am going to regret this. He pushes past me when he hears my voice coming from the living room.

"What is that?" he asks.

"Oh, that… the reason Rebecca got fired." He takes a seat on the couch next to Kate, who passes him a bottle of beer.

"Thanks, Katie," he smirks lasciviously.

"Don't call me Katie." And just like that, they are back at it. Strangely I find myself smiling.

Elliot is howling with laughter at the end. "I can't believe she went to all that trouble to be with your ugly mug." He tries to take a sip of his beer, but can't as he's still laughing. "Hey is there a place they frequent." I know what he's thinking.

"The gay bar not far from campus," Ana answers with a smile.

"Oh, I like that place we should go there." I look at him wondering what happened to his plan to go out alone.

"Sounds like fun. We haven't done that for a while." Kate joins in.

"Okay then, I guess that's what we are doing." I say texting Sawyer to get the car ready, most of the time I forget he lives down the hall.

"Come, Ana let's get ready," Kate says dragging her off. Elliot I can tell is comfortable in what he's wearing.

"Dude I hope you plan on changing out of that monkey suit." He chortles rewinding the video to watch again. "I need a copy of this," he adds.

"No, you don't." I throw back as I head towards the bedroom to change.

"What do you think I should wear?" Ana asks standing in front of the closet.

"You can wear a sack, and you'd still look beautiful," I mumble absentmindedly pulling a pair of jeans out of my bag.

"I have enough space in here for you to leave some clothes. What is the point of carting clothes back and forth when I have two more years here?"

"You have a point. I will do that." She grabs a pair of cargo shorts, a tanks top and a pair of heels.

"KATE." She yells.

"Jesus… burst my eardrums why don't you." She simply rolls her eyes at me.

"What?" Kate yells back.

"DO YOU HAVE MY LEATHER JACKET?" Glad I don't live with these two, add Mia and not even God can save me.

Elliot and I exit the building to find Sawyer dry humping some woman against the car. Naturally we stand back and leave him to it. "Hey, Janine," Kate says completely oblivious to the dry humping taking place.

"Hey, Kate, Ana." She greets cheerfully.

"I would not be that happy if they interrupted me." Elliot grumbles. I can't say I disagree.

"Sir." Sawyer greets sheepishly. He is so lucky his charge is Ana if it was someone like Kate he wouldn't have time for Janet. She has clearly being around a while. Elliot's jaw drops when Janet walks over to a Lamborghini Gallardo and gets in gracefully.

"Well done." Elliot mumbles.

* * *

"Who knew Sawyer could pull such a hottie? Don't get me wrong he's a good-looking fucker and all, but damn." Elliot says still impressed. I think he's more impressed with the car.

"It won't last." Kate mumbles.

"You two seem to know her, she must have been around a while," I argue.

"Since you and Ray insist I get a check-up every year. Well, she's my doctor. Sawyer accompanies me everywhere and is usually in the waiting room with me."

"Oh," I say with a chuckle.

"Anastasia Steele you gave me grieve about sleeping with anyone you attend college with and yet Sawyer gets to mount the doc. That is just not fair." Elliot argues.

"She's not the only doctor with a private practice." Ana counters as we finally walk into the bar.

"Does Kate think she can take Elliot on drinking tequila shots?" I ask amused at the sight of the two of them downing shot after shot.

"She seems to be holding her own," Ana says absentmindedly nursing the same bottle of Bud.

"We've been here for two hours have another one." She looks at me before finishing the bottle and slamming it on the table. I walk to the bar and get her another beer. I see the Rodriguez boy on the far side of the bar; I don't think he's noticed us yet. "I have to admit I'm disappointed the twins are not here," I inform Ana.

"I forgot they were the reason we came here," she says. "Where is Kate?" She stands to look around the bar. I stand to do the same.

"I don't see Elliot either," I say with a smirk.

"You don't think they…" she leaves the sentence hanging.

"They are drunk enough." I say with a shrug, just then I see Elliot walking towards us.

"Where is Kate?" Ana asks.

"She was coming to sit with you." Elliot mumbles.

"I think I should check on her," Ana says heading for the ladies. Minutes later she comes back without Kate shaking her head.

"I will check outside." Elliot and Ana follow.

We hear the commotion before we see it, and the sight has me boiling mad. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" The guy with his arms around Kate immediately let's go, and she falls back into José, who looks relieved to see us.

"They were trying to force her into the car," he says glaring murderously at them.

"They were what?" Elliot growls taking Kate's rather drunk form from José.

"We were doing no such thing; we were helping her home." His stuttering gives him away.

"Really, even though she kept saying no. I could hear her from the alleyway, and when I came here you were pushing her into the car." José roars.

"Dude stop making shit up." The other guy sneers. "The bitch…" before Elliot or I could react José's fist connects with the guys nose, we all hear the distinctive crunch of his nose breaking. Elliot and I clearly expect a fight, but to my surprise, it doesn't happen. The other two quickly bundle him into the car and jump in themselves driving off. There is something familiar about the three guys, but for the life of me, I can't think what.

"José, thank you." Ana, who has been quiet up till this point, says.

"Yeah, man thanks," Elliot adds.

"I'm calling Sawyer. It's time to head home." I say pulling out my phone. I really should have had him stay.


	83. Chapter 83

**AN: To the guest reviewer who said the past chapter sucked and wanted a chapter where they admit their feelings for each other. Read chapters 1-3. **

**When the past catches up to the current timeline this story is finished. The current timeline starts with Christian struggling to ask Ana out. I do realise that was over a year ago, and you may have forgotten, but I am not going to rush my storyline for your benefit. C.J.**

**OCTOBER 25****TH**** 2008**

I wake up to Elliot yelling. "What the fuck?" Ana groans beside me. "Why the hell is Elliot yelling?" Ana groans stumbling out of bed, and I follow.

"Jesus… Kate what were you thinking stepping outside on your own when you were in no state to be doing so." Good question.

"I was fine… or I thought I was. The moment the fresh air hit I felt unsteady on my feet and couldn't focus." She placates.

"Kate you do not go anywhere on your own when you've been drinking," Elliot says.

"José huh," Kate says in surprise.

"Yeah, he was the only reason those guys didn't get you into the car. He heard you saying no and found those guys trying to force into the car. He stood up to them despite there been three of them. I think we should him invite over for lunch or something. We owe that guy a huge thank you." I turn back in the hallway and find Ana has gone back to bed. No surprises there.

"Hey, bro sorry to wake you." I wave away his apology.

"Kate, how are you?" I ask grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Better than expected. I don't know what happened I have drunk far more than that and felt fine." She says surprised.

"The fastest way to get drunk is to mix your drinks," I inform her. "You started with beer, then a couple of cocktails before you and Elliot started on the tequila. Not very smart if you ask me."

"I can't believe I became one of those girls who drinks too much and can't tell how they got home. I can't believe José of all people saved me." She says clearly still surprised by that revelation.

"He might be a creep when it comes to Ana, but last night he behaved like a real stand up guy," Elliot says with a smirk.

"Do you think he did it to get into Ana's pants?" Kate asks giggling.

"Well, then he's going to be solely disappointed. He's got my friendship and gratitude." Ana says with a yawn. "Breakfast anyone," she asks.

"Yes please." The three of us say with appreciation as none of us can cook for shit.

"I'm surprised you are up," I say.

"With you three chirping away what chance did I have of going back to sleep." She groans.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Yeah sure." She counters sarcastically.

"Is there any chance of finding out who those three guys were?" Elliot asks his mouth full of toast and bacon.

"There was something familiar about them but for the life of me, I can't figure it out." I pile more eggs on my plate.

"Wish we had taken their license plate number," Ana adds. I find myself thinking along those lines.

"Well one will be sporting one hell of bruised face with that broken nose." Elliot chortles.

"You hit one of them," Kate asks Elliot.

"No, he called you a bitch, before I could react José did breaking his nose." I find myself smiling.

"Come on Ana you have to sleep with him," Kate says.

"Fuck you; you sleep with him." Ana retorts.

"No one is sleeping with José. We will buy him lunch as a thank you or something." No fucking way is Ana sleeping with José. Something about the whole incident doesn't sit well with me.

"Hey, Ana did you ever go on the date with the girl that won Christian's impromptu charity bidding," Elliot asks changing the subject, but before he shoots me a weird look.

"Shit, I forgot all about that," Ana says with a giggle.

"We've seen her enough times on campus, but she's never asked for the date," Kate interjects.

"Have we?" Ana asks surprised. "Wouldn't remember her if I did," she adds.

"Clearly," I mutter. "Would you like to catch a movie before I leave," I ask.

"Sounds like a plan." She beams.

"What would you like to see?" I ask.

"Well…"

"Two films max," I interject before we end up seeing everything on the board."

"Oh come on, two mov…" she stops, staring at something over my shoulder. I turn to find Rebecca and the twins buying a ticket at the opposite counter. I turn to find Ana smiling from ear to ear. "Hey James." Ana calls and they all turn to see who it is and immediately turn back around. Ana starts laughing, and I can't help but join in. We finally settle on Max Payne and Body of Lies.

"E, stay for a drink, I want to pick your brain," I say with a smirk.

"Nice of you to acknowledge the fact that I have a brain."

"Last night when those guys first saw us, was it me or were they surprised to see us."

"Well yeah, first look at the size of us and secondly, you are Christian Grey. You are quite recognizable whether you like it or not." He says.

"Something about last night bugs me," I tell him.

"Do you think José planned the whole thing to get in Ana's good books because from what Kate tells me it's become apparent to him Ana is pulling away?"

"No, he didn't know we were going out. Hell, we didn't have any idea where we were going until you asked where the twins frequent. A lot of things had to fall in place for something like that to work. Those guys just saw a drunken girl they could exploit." I mumble.

"What is it? It's obvious something is bothering you." Elliot says taking a swig of his beer.

"José breaks one guy's nose, and their response is to run. They make no attempt to defend him…"

"I know I expected one too," Elliot says. "The size of one of the guys alone made me nervy about a fight, and I'm not exactly a small man."

"Yeah," I mutter absentmindedly. "Anyway thanks for listening to me."

"No problem," he says patting me on the back. "Come to think of it. Would you start a brawl that will most likely bring the cops and then explain you were trying to force a drunken girl into a car?" Elliot says with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I wouldn't," I say with a chuckle.

"Taylor, I will need a new security badge I left mine at Ana's." I groan getting into the car. "Oh, and find the best camera professional photographers use and purchase one. Have it sent to José Rodriguez." That should be thanks enough. He's earned his way back into Ana's life, and this time, I hope he behaves like the gentleman he's proven he can be.

Taylor packs in front of the building, and I make my way to the security office. I realize I have never actually stepped foot in here. It is a bigger version of the security office on the executive floor. "Can I help you, Mr. Grey?" I young suited guy asks.

"Yes, I left my security badge in Portland," I inform him looking around.

"I will have a new one sent up to you. Please make sure to shred the old one and when you are done a quick email to inform us would be great. In the meantime, it will be put on our system as invalid in case someone tries to use it." I nod turning to leave.

My morning slowly ticks by as I'm forced to sit through one dull meeting after another. This is why Ana switches off when I start to drone on about work; I sound just like these people. As I leave another tedious meeting with my PR department my phone rings and I smile when I see Ana's name on my screen. "Hello, Miss Steele, to what do I owe the pleasure," I say with a chuckle. It still surprises me just how much she joy she brings to my life. The week she stood in for Andrea was the best week I had ever worked. Then something occurs to me.

"Christian are you there?"

"I just figured out what was bothering me about those guys." I groan.

"So did I," she says.

**SEPTEMBER 17****TH**** 2012**

I pull the showerhead off the wall and wash the soap suds off her neck; she has her hair in a loose bun so as to not get it wet. I run my fingers around the nape of her neck and work my way to the front. She leans against me as I gently and meticulously wash her. I run my fingers over her breast, and her nipples immediately respond to me. "Your breast feel heavy." I run my fingers over her nipple.

"Christian… we haven't got time for this." She moans.

"I'm getting you clean," I argue though I have two fingers in her and my palms furiously rubbing her clit. "Baby, you are soaking wet."

"It happens when you shower." She counters and I let out a low chuckle in her ear causing her to shiver. "Baby…I'm cuming." She moans detonating all over my fingers.

"What do you have on Carla?" I ask Welch.

"She has been writing to and receiving calls from Morton since his incarceration."

"For the love of all that's holy, that woman is just plain idiotic. What do they have to talk about?" I groan.

"Sir, recently their entire conversation appears to be in code." I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Up until three months ago, their phone conversations were relatively normal. Morton, complaining about the constant monitoring and the lack of privacy." It's prison what does he expect.

"Either one is not that clever to develop a code when his every call, letter and movement is monitored." I chuckle humorlessly.

"Well… sir, I don't know what else to make of the conversation. They talk about items of clothing as though it's related to a person or more likely money. There are thousands of references to shirts, socks and especially shoes." If Carla hadn't already proven what a danger she is I'd be laughing.

"Shirts, socks and shoes," I repeat in disbelieve.

"Yes, sir." Even Welch sounds amused.

"Send me a transcript of one these calls." This I have to see for myself. "If you had to guess…"

"Sir, if I was to hazard a guess I will say they are talking about money, I believe Morton is promising a substantial amount to Carla if…"

"She attends his parole hearing." I run my fingers through my hair. "If there is money involved why tell Ray. None of this makes sense, and I see Carla speaking on his behalf for money." Why the past can't stay in the past is beyond me. "Keep digging," I say dismissing him. Lunch with Ana is going to be interesting.

"Fuck, if it's about money then Carla will speak in his favor." Dad groans.

"Why tell Ray?" I ask.

"Come on son… think about it. Raymond Steele is a rich man…" Well, fuck me sideways.

"She wants money from Ray, pay her and she will keep Morton in jail by speaking against Morton's release." I have to give it to the woman.

"It's the only thing that makes sense to me," dad adds.

"Knock, knock." I hear Ana's distinctive giggle. Hell, even dad's smile is a mile wide. "Everyone decent, no one showing anything they shouldn't be showing." She teases. I get up from behind my desk and open the door further.

"Hey, Ana." Dad greets his smile still in place. "How is little Teddy?"

"Kicking the shit out of me." Good heavens.

"Woman, language." I berate.

"Anyway, I will leave you to your lunch." He gets up with a grunt, and I have to laugh.

"It will be you one day," he says giving Ana a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Okay, what is going on?" Ana asks the minute dad shuts the door.

"I had every intention of telling you after lunch… and our lunchtime hanky panky. Stephen has a parole hearing in three months time and has asked Carla to be there for him."

"He wants her help to get parole." Ana sneers.

"Yep, Carla told Ray."

"The bitch wants money." She is seething. "Well, she is not getting a dime, she can do whatever she wants. Why the fuck are we wasting our fucking time with this? This is just another ploy to gain attention from Ray and me." My wife is positively livid.

"You are right; this is just attention seeking. She can do what she wants; Morton has nothing to do with us." I placate… except I couldn't have been more wrong if I tried.

**SOPHIE RUSSO**

I hear the door slam, and I sigh, Andrew must have failed another job interview. "SOPHIE." Dad bellows just before storming into my room. "I just got back from the bank…" Shit. "There has been no deposits made for the last three weeks, care to explain."

"Diana walked out." I inform him, and he collapses on the bed. "Fuck, I knew it would happen, but I didn't think it would be… can't the staff run the place without her? I'm sure they know how to make the food."

"The staff left with her," I add.

"Did she get another offer?" I nod. "From who." I shrug.

"She walked into the office handed her notice effective immediately instead of her leave days. The rest of the staff soon followed."

"Shit, what are we going to do?" He laments, and I feel like crap. We had a perfectly good life, and I destroyed it in one fell swoop by deciding to get even over something that happened a more than decade ago.

My dad moves his food around the plate and barely pays attention to the conversation around the dinner table. "Dad, are you alright?" Andrew asks.

"Sorry, Sophie told me about the bistro," He says dropping his fork onto his plate. "What do I tell your mother?" He groans.

"When you fuck with Christian Grey this is what happens." Aaron sneers glaring at me.

"What has Christian Grey got to do with this?" Dad asks looking at us.

"Oh, she didn't tell you that part." Aaron keeps talking despite Andrew kicking him under the table. "She told Grey's wife she and Grey slept together that is why she stopped talking to her. When Grey found out, he bought the building and gave Diana an offer she couldn't refuse. If we hadn't screwed her over in the first place, she might not have been so quick to jump ship." Aaron seethes.

"You did what?" My father's imposing figure looms over me. Before I can answer, he slaps me hard enough to send me flying.

Ernest, what in god's name are you doing?" Mom cries at the sight before her. She drops her bags on the floor coming to my aid.

"Guess what dear; we lost the bistro. Ask your daughter why." He is practically vibrating with anger.

"Sophie what did you do," she asks as my father paces. Andrew is glaring at Aaron, who couldn't care less. Despite being closer in age with Aaron, I get along better with Andrew.

My father refuses to leave the room as I tell the story. With my mother in the room, I felt safe. I couldn't have been more wrong. My father grabs me by the neck and punches me in the face. "I risk prison giving you the money to start that business. It was this family's only income. You threw it away over a boy who has forgotten you existed." He barks at me. The business is technically my fathers; he just couldn't put his name on the papers associated with the business.

I startle awake and soon notice I can't see out of my left eye, my father never hit anyone of us before. I can hear my parents arguing. "You are awake." I groan as I sit up.

"How did the job interview go?' I ask.

"They did a background check." He sneers. I know it's aimed at dad. Every time he or Aaron applies for a job, dad's past fraudulent activities comes up, and the job magically disappears. "You'd think with his history he'd be a bit more understanding."

"I lost us everything, can you blame him." I find myself defending him.

"Yeah I can, what did doing this to you accomplish. Anyway, he is not the one I blame." Yeah, I know he blames me. "Christian Grey is the one I blame."

"What?" I ask astonished.

"So you told a little lie that had no effect on his life whatsoever. Getting the bistro back is not an option. Diana will not come back and work for us… but when it comes to Grey we can get some money. There is one thing he cares more about than his empire, and that is Ana Grey."

**AN: I know this is not the chapter to leave you on just before I disappear for three weeks due to work commitments, but I'm afraid it is. I promise to update the minute I get back. **


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: I'm going through a few medical problems, updates will be far and few between till I get things under control. **

**On a side note, this story has been nominated for the Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards for Favorite Romance Fanfic. Thank you. C.J.**

**OCTOBER 25****TH**** 2008**

"The sons of bitches work for me," I growl into the phone. The asshole with the broken nose was on the executive floor at any given opportunity just to leer at Ana when she worked as my PA for a week. "I can't believe I forgot about him."

"You and me both," Ana says with a sigh. "So… what are you going to do?"

"We all know why they were trying to force Kate into the car. They are out of here… I can't continue to employ them knowing full well what they had in mind." I growl. "Has Kate reported it yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, this morning."

"Well, I will advise the fuckers to turn themselves in," I grumble.

"I have to get to class. I will call you tonight. Oh, you left your security card." She adds.

"I know. Shred it, the security department issued me a new one. One of those assholes works in the security office. Motherfucker was trying to hide, but I saw his reflection on the monitor. It still took me remembering your week here before it clicked." I snarl.

"Anyway, speak to you later."

"I will call you tonight. Bye Mr. Grey." She says with a chuckle. "You have an excellent reason to shout to your heart's content."

"That I do," I say with a smile hanging up. "Andrea, get me Welch." I storm into my office with Taylor a step behind me. As employees go, he is second to none.

"Daniel Brian called in sick this morning. He claimed he slammed his face into a glass door." Taylor informs me.

"Call him and tell him not to bother coming back. Have security pack his things and have it mailed to him. The one in the security office, he was sat at the far end of the monitors watching the service areas."

"That would be Carl Bruhn. We will speak to him and find out who the other guy was." Taylor mumbles.

"Sir, Welch is here." Andrea notifies me.

"Send him in."

"Mr. Grey, Taylor." Welch greets with his laptop tucked under his arm.

"Daniel Brian, Carl Bruhn, we have yet…"

"That would be Eric Samuels, those three are as thick as thieves and are also roommates in an apartment not far from Pike Market."

"I want every information you have on those three and dig for more. I want to know everything. Taylor, get the others to my office. I want them to know exactly what is about to befall them."

Half an hour later Taylor and another member of security escort the two into my office. "Well, hello again." If they were under any illusions about why I summoned them, they aren't now.

"Mr. Grey…" one starts, and I raise my hand stopping him.

"You tried to force a girl clearly weakened by alcohol into your car despite several protestations. Luckily for her, she was heard, and you were stopped. Do not insult me by pretending we all don't know your reason for doing it." I glare at them daring them to contradict me.

"Mr. Grey, what we tried to do was stupid, but our sense of morality was impaired by alcohol. Yes, we saw a girl we could easily act out a fantasy with and…"

"If you three want to fuck a girl at the same time hire a prostitute and pay for it. What you tried to do was tantamount to attempted rape and taking someone against their will. Miss. Kavanagh has already filed a complaint with the police…" The blood drains from one, and the other looks green annnnd… empties his stomach content on my floor. "I suggest you turn yourselves in and pray the law shows you mercy. Naturally you are fired. Now, get out." Taylor drags the green looking one out, the pale one follow looking dazed and confused.

"Andrea, get someone from maintenance…"

"Already on the way."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Miss Steele, I am the man of this house, and when I say we are not going, we are not going." She bites her lips, and I know it's to stop herself from laughing, but I carry on none the less. "There is no reason for me to be in California for the boat show. It's Thanksgiving in a few days do you have any idea just how congested traveling is going to be. I have zero desire to be sitting in a packed airport waiting for a flight and putting up with nincompoops on said flight. We are not going, and we are not having this conversation again." I say glaring at her.

"Okay." What! Well that was easy. "You don't have to go, but I am going." I should have known that okay was too good to be true. She saunters up the stairs without a backward glance. I turn on my heels to find Taylor staring at me with an amused look.

"Would you like me to book the flight, sir?" He asks with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," I grumble. "Yes book the flight. Oh… Taylor, book the flight for around five in the morning." He chuckles as I walk to my office. I may not win the fight, but I will get in a few punches.

"Wakey Wakey," I say with delight. "Ana, wake up we have a flight to catch."

"Wait… What time is it?" she mumbles.

"It's three, you have to get up and pack we leave in half an hour," I say with a smirk though she can't see me.

"What the fuck, why do we have to leave so early." She barks.

"You wanted to go to California, we are going." I saunter out of the room.

"You rat fucking bastard." She yells after me. "Fuck you, Grey." She adds after a beat.

"You are going to have to talk to me at some point." I chuckle at her indignant look.

"No, I don't." She says before she realizes she just spoke.

"That's a start," I smirk.

"You will not get into the show without a pass, and you have to ask me for the pass." She ignores me staring out the window as we drive to the Beverley Hilton hotel.

Due to last minute booking we have to settle for two separate suites in the Wilshire Tower, certainly makes it easier for Ana to ignore me.

I decide to take advantage of the hotel gym as it's still early and we don't have to be at the show until midday. I get in the elevator with a loud mouth southerner, and I want to snap his neck till I hear something that peaks my interest. I wait for him to finish and approach him just as the doors open.

* * *

I bang on Ana's door till she opens it looking furious as I apparently just woke her up. "Guess what I just bought," I say bouncing on my heels.

"What did you just buy?" She ask with a resigned sigh.

"A private jet and a penthouse apartment in New York." She gapes at me, opens her mouth and closes it again.

"Come in then," she says opening the door further. "You did what?" she finally asks when she shuts the door.

"I know, I was in the elevator with this guy who is headed for divorce. Turns outs he's selling off as much as he can for almost nothing just to spite the wife. Man, you were so right about coming to good old Cali." The next thing I know I am being hit with a pillow.

I grab the pillow from her and wack her over the head. "I have had enough of your abuse woman, I will not take it anymore," I say with a sniffle. We stand there staring at each other before we both break down laughing.

"Tell me more about your purchases she says after we order breakfast," I smile a mile wide and relax on the couch ready to regale her with my astute purchase. It's not exactly a done deal, there is the dreaded due diligence to be done.

**NOVEMBER 25TH 2012**

Ana spent the day with the ladies before going to Ray's to have dinner with him. He missed Thanksgiving due to an incident at his workshop. It appears someone broke in and attempted to trash the place, they manage some, but it was significant. They didn't realize they had tripped the silent alarm. Unfortunately, they got away before the cops got there. The CCTV footage showed a hooded figure breaking in; he threw around the small equipment, throwing hammers and screwdrivers onto the floor doesn't cause any damage. However, he smashed the furniture that Ray was in the process of making. Luckily for the company, this was just Ray's private workshop, not the main one or else it would have set him back months of work and they are already up to their eyeballs in orders after all Christmas is coming up, and orders need to arrive before then.

Ana called to say she was on her way home a few minutes ago and since then my concentration had waned somewhat. I am hornier than a dog in heat and I'm desperate for Ana to get home. I know my wife and that woman will want what I have to give and more. I walked to the glass window watching the rain come down. You can make out each droplet of rain as it hits the freshly cut grass.

I feel her presence before she opened the door; she walks over to the window and wraps her arms around me as best as she can. Soon she moves to stand in front of me and leans on me for support. She is now a couple of days shy of her sixth month and boy, my woman has popped, and it is beautiful. "Is your back hurting, baby?" I ask as I trail kisses down her neck.

"No, the spa visit did wonders for my back." She sighs contentedly.

"How is Ray?" I ask as I know she was worried about him.

"It was nice to spend some father-daughter time together. He doesn't appear to be worried about the break in. He says he has the best security system in the world on all his properties now." She says with a shrug.

"Good to know, just padlocking the door was never going to cut it," I grumble. "By the way, did I tell you we now own the majority share in Pierce and Pierce Limited?" I mumble my mouth attached to her neck. I bite down softly and she leans further into me.

"Was that the information you got on him a couple of months ago?"

"Hmm-mm." I bring my hands around and cup her breast.

"Are you going to buy him out?"

"Oh no baby, Collin Pierce can keep his position as president. A president that might just as well be a gofer." I pull the tie on her dress, and her glorious body is in full view. She is wearing the briefs I bought her from Agent Provocateur.

"Does he know you own most of his family's company?" She pushes her ass into me, rubbing me in all the right places.

"No, but he will the moment he tries to make any changes, and I veto it." Power and sex a heady combination. "Can I fuck you… hard?" I ask taking her earlobe between my teeth.

"Yes please." She moans. I pull her dress off and quickly release my erection. I love her panties, but it doesn't stop me from ripping them off. "Hands on the glass," I growl gripping her and pulling her to me. I rub her clit and find her soaking wet. "Mrs. Grey, you are always so ready for me." I slam into her, and she lets out a moan. She turns her head, and I capture her mouth in a hard kiss, her tongue nudges it's way into my mouth. She wants what she wants, and there is no stopping her. My hips jackhammer into her at a relentless pace and soon her walls tighten around my dick, and she cums. Her body quaking with pleasure as I continue to slam hard and fast into her. I look down at the sight of my glistening dick disappearing to her pussy over and over again. "Cum for me," I growl as I'm close to blowing my load.

"Oh fuck." She whimpers as her second orgasm hits her hard.

"Yes." I hiss as I follow. I pull my dick out before I'm done and pump the rest of semen all over her ass cheeks.

After two more round of sex in my office, we head for the shower. "I have to say I am enjoying our privacy." Ana beams with satisfaction.

"Yes I know, you can scream as loud as you want when I'm fucking you." I tease.

"You damn right I can." I love her confidence she shows no shame in her love of sex.

"I can't believe Pierce took the company public," Ana mumbled with a yawn.

"He did it against advice. He loves money, not the kind tied up in your company, he wants money he can touch and smell and now he has it."

"At the cost of running his company the way he wants to run it," Ana adds.

"Yep, he is in for a real surprise when he realizes he doesn't have a bunch of shareholders who don't get along, but me." I chuckle lifting Ana's leg over mine.

"Christian." She moans as I rub my dick against her pussy.

I slowly push myself in. "Your last thought should be my dick before you fall asleep." This is why I love going to bed naked, unfettered access to my wife.

All acquisitions were wrapped up and done, papers were signed. I wasn't taking anything on until Teddy was at least six months old. I just had to get through this dinner with the owner of a small company I just acquired. It provided Internet service for the Midwestern part of the country. I wanted to join the ranks of firmly established Internet Service Providers. Starting from scratch wasn't something I was prepared to do, so taking over a small company was wise. It had been an easy acquisition so I agreed to have dinner with the former CEO and his family. Ana had refused to come; she was happily sat in the media room watching Crocodile Dundee when I left. "Mr. Grey." He called before I could approach the maître d.

"Hello, Mr. Dunlop." I greeted with a firm handshake. I like the man he was straight forward, didn't try to milk me for more money.

"Mr. Grey, this is my wife Sara, my son Lawrence and my daughter Tracy." I greeted them politely. The girl looked up from her phone and did a double take; she promptly abandoned her phone and batted her eyelashes at me. She frowned at the sight of my wedding ring, and I inwardly thanked the stars. "I was hoping to meet Mrs. Grey." The wife said. It was shameful, but I had already forgotten their names.

"She has a bit of back pain." Not enough to stop her from coming out but she used it all the same.

"Oh yes, congratulations on your pregnancy." She beamed at me.

"Thank you," I smiled, I couldn't help it.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked. I looked up, and I found the daughter was back to leering at me, wedding ring was long forgotten. FUCK.

I had studiously ignored the daughter throughout the evening, and I'm moments away from making a clean exit. I quickly wash my hands and about to leave the bathroom when she confidently strolls into the men's bathroom, and I curse the fucking stars.

* * *

I'm about to storm up the stairs when I hear Ana moan, and I turn and head for the kitchen instead. She is standing in front of the fridge eating cold mac and cheese. "How was dinner?" She asks with a full mouth. "Did you bring me anything?" I don't know how to answer that without making a comment about her stuffed mouth, so I don't.

"His fucking daughter kept leering at me, though I ignored her the entire night it made no difference. I was this close to getting out… "I put my thumb and finger together." When she cornered me in the bathroom."

"What did she do?" She doesn't bat an eyelid as she asks.

"Nothing, I smiled as she approached and she dropped her guard. When she got closer, I sidestepped her and bolted."

"You run." She says with a barely disguised smirk.

"You damn right I run. I didn't have the inclination to berate her nor did I have time to listen to her shit." I defend.

"I understand baby." She says putting back the bowl. "Come on, you can give me a massage and fuck me till we both fall asleep." Fuck yeah, that's more like it.

"Sounds perfect." I plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Run, Forrest, Run." She mumbles as we head upstairs.

"I heard that," I growl.

Monday morning and Ana is already in a mood about having to come to work, and yet the woman refuses to take maternity leave. She is owed quite a bit of leave, and yet she won't use it.

"MR. GREY, MR. GREY." I growl thinking it's the paparazzi when he shouts something that makes us all freeze.


	85. Chapter 85

**DECEMBER 3****RD**** 2012**

"I'm sorry… what did you just ask?" I turn and face a number of cameras and microphones. Where the fuck were they when we pulled up.

"I asked if Mrs. Grey is aware of the fact that you were seen coming out of the men's bathroom with a young lady you just had an intimate dinner with." He looks incredibly smug shoving his camera phone in my face or rather Ana's.

"I will leave you to deal with this." She straightens my tie and leans in for a quick kiss. "I will see you at lunch, and you can tell me all about it." Her look cannot be mistaken for anything another than lust.

"I might be busy then, very busy," I say aiming for an air of nonchalance.

"Well make time for me… oh, one more thing. This advantage you have of me needing you constantly for sex doesn't last forever." She says with her back to me. I stare at her ass as she walks away and pray to God he leaves some of that junk in place after the baby is born.

"Sir." Taylor draws my attention back to the annoying horde in front of me.

"Oh… yes, what was your question again?" I ask, and this time, the smugness is nowhere to be seen. In fact, they all look a little surprised. I quickly realize that while my wife and I were busy arranging our usual lunchtime rendezvous, our little display threw significant doubt on their theory of me caught cheating. "I don't know where you got your information from, but I can assure you it's wrong." I know where they got it. That little whore. "Since I have personally told you your info is incorrect any paper that alludes to this in anyway shape or form will seize to exist by the close of business today. Do I make myself clear?" I don't wait for an answer.

"Why didn't we use the underground garage?" I ask.

"There seems to be a problem with the elevator doors. I am assured it will be fixed within the hour." Taylor informs me with a rare smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I grumble.

"You have to admit it's a rare pleasure to see the press flummoxed albeit unintentionally by your exchange with Mrs. Grey." He does have a point as I find myself smiling as well. The elevator doors open and I find Andrea ready with my coffee.

"Stand down Miss Parker." I tease. I guess after what happened with the press on my front door she expected to find me barking instructions expecting them to be done seconds after I issue them.

"Yes sir." she chuckles handing me my cup of coffee.

"Get Miss. Kavanagh on the line." I ask when an idea hits me.

"Sir, Miss Kavanagh is on the phone." Excellent.

"Christian, I've already made them aware that there is no credence to this…"

"Thanks, Kate, but that is not why I called. Well, it's related. I know the tramp that leaked the story."

"What would you like me to write?" Her chuckle is downright menacing.

I'm reading Kate's article when Ana walks in. "Mr. Grey, you are not a man to be messed with." She teases setting two large brown bags on the table.

"Twice In the last few months, I have been accused of cheating. Well, technically Sophie didn't accuse me of cheating. I am not going to be lenient on her because her father and I happen to be in business." I growl planting a kiss on her exposed neck.

"Has he called?"

"Several times this morning. Rightly, he is afraid our business deal will now be null and void." I have a three-month period where any agreement can be cancelled if either party violates a policy on the contract. This happens to fall under GEH's morality clause. "I will call him later today and assure him we still have a deal, but his tramp of a daughter stays well clear of Seattle and me.

"Kate's article is damning. Multiple affairs with married men, some her parent's friends. Kicked out of college for seducing her professor and currently making money as a high-end escort simply because daddy cut her off." Ana says shaking her head in wonder.

"She has no morals, and her parent's social circle is about to suffer. Fuck with me and you and your family will pay. I'm still willing to be in business with her father simply because we have a son on the way. I have no time or the inclination to move the business to Seattle so I can run it, nor do I want to travel to Ohio to find someone reliable to run it for me. Dunlop will have to do." I moan as I take a large bite of my meatball sub. The phone rings, but I ignore it.

"Senator Blandino asked me for a favor or rather my father," I tell Ana as I take my shoes off and get comfortable.

"What did he want?"

"His daughter is apparently part of this year's interns and would appreciate it if I took her personally under my wing." I scoff. "The girl took a business and English Literature course and barely passed. I believe she graduated because of her father. How she's in the program is beyond me."

"Have you asked Beverley?" Ana asks sucking on the straw, and I find myself a little distracted.

"No. Frankly I know I will be pissed if I do. She's the daughter of a Senator so we let her in the program in place of someone more deserving. If she isn't up to par, she is gone. I asked for a progress report on her to ascertain her usefulness." I say still staring at her lips around the straw.

"Stop staring." She says with a giggle.

"Can't help it. I'm thinking of something much tastier you can suck on." I am cornier than a porn movie.

"Yeah… not happening. I am too full to swallow anything else." She counters.

"Who says you have to swallow." I lean over picking up the empty milkshake container. "You can spit it in there and drink it later."

"Christian that is just downright disgusting." She pushes my face away with a look of disgust.

My little joke cost me my lunchtime hanky panky so much so I answer Dunlop's phone call and lay into him about his immoral daughter a bit more than I should have. "What she does in her spare time is her problem, but when she calls the press and tells lies it becomes my problem. My wife is six months pregnant she doesn't need this shit any more than I do. Keep her in check or else you are not going to like the consequences. If she pulls one more stunt that affects my business you are out. I am sending you the revised contracts that state just that."

"Mr. Gr…Grey… that is a bit much…" He stutters.

"No, it's not. If you have a problem with it, you can return my money, and we can go our separate ways. I don't need you, you need me don't forget it." I snarl hanging up. If he doesn't sign it, we are done. It might take me a little longer to get into that aspect of the business but I will.

* * *

"Okay, Teddy this is your mother. Right now you are still in her belly." I push the camera closer to Ana's bump. "This is me." I turn the camera around.

"Christian stop being silly." Ana chastises.

"I'm not being silly. I'm showing our son our world before he was born. When he's old enough to appreciate this, our surroundings will be different. All this will look outdated and positively medieval." I argue.

"I'd rather we used the camera for other things right now." She purrs.

"Ana, our son will be watching this," I say with faux indignation.

"Erase the damn thing." She huffs. "For fuck sake Christian I'm horny, and you are playing around with the camera instead of seeing to your wife's needs."

"Why didn't you say that?" I growl tossing the camera aside pulling my shirt off and my shorts off in record time. "Come on baby, sit on my face."

"Oh." She mewls and does as she's told. A rarity I might add.

My tongue is out before she settles into place. I take a languid lick of her pussy and she lets out a little moan. I continue the slow torturous lick before latching onto her clit. She takes no at all time cuming into my mouth.

Just as I maneuver her into position for my dick my phone goes off, and unfortunately this particular ringtone isn't one I can ignore. This is the emergency line. "Taylor," I growl.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I have a guy here that claims to know who broke into Mr. Steel's workshop." Well, that got my attention.

**NOVEMBER 24****TH**** 2008**

"It's a four bedroom penthouse apartment with staff quarters on the upper east side for two and a half million dollars. Ana, two and a half million dollars." I'm vibrating with excitement.

"All that because he's getting divorced." She asks looking as shocked as I feel.

"Yep. The jet is a Gulfstream G series. It seats ten with a bedroom, office, a small kitchen and a cabin crew rest area. He ordered it a few months ago so it will be ready in six weeks. I get a brand new jet for less than twenty million."

"The last time we looked at one it was going to set you back three times as much, and you would have waited a while for it." She adds.

"I know," I say jumping out of my seat when our breakfast arrives.

"So what, he's selling off all his assets and then what?" Ana asks buttering another slice of toast.

"Hiding the money that's what. He is going to arrive at the courts saying he has this amount, naturally her lawyers will want an audit, and it will be proven he has less than she thinks and to stick it to her even more. He has no property or other assets she can get her grubby fingers on."

"I take it from your tone she is a money grabbing…"

"You can say that again. Honestly, I don't care, GEH has a private plane, and I have a penthouse apartment in New York.

Later in the day Ana and I arrive at the Los Angeles Boat show and my god it is one flashy show. Bikini-clad women are standing by boats pointing out to its various features. We walk over to our section, and I have to admit our stage looks just as flashy. We don't have a bikini-clad woman, but a well-dressed woman and fuck me she is gorgeous. She appears to know what she's talking about as she tells the enwrapped crowd about all the features on our vessel.

"Hello." Ana and I turn to find Daniel English eyeing her up. "Hi, I'm Daniel English." He introduces. He waits for that to sink in, but Ana has no clue who he is. He is one of the youngest and wealthiest entrepreneurs in the world. He outranks me two to one,

"Anastasia Steele and this is Christian Grey." Ana replies.

"Oh yeah, Christian Grey pleased to meet you. I have heard a great deal about you. GEH is certainly impressive." I have a distinct feeling his polite attitude is due to his wanting Ana's affection.

"Likewise," I respond.

"Ana, what do you think?" He flashes a smile her way.

"It's certainly impressive." She says looking around. "It's my first time here, I didn't know what to expect."

"Well, I grew up coming to these things so it's gotten a little boring." He's still eyeing Ana, she hasn't noticed as she finds her surroundings more fascinating. "What are you two doing later?" he asks.

"We have dinner reservations at Casa Vega," Ana says with a smile finally paying attention to him.

"Cool, when you are done my family is hosting a party, you should come by." He hands Ana a card and turns to his attention to the man calling him.

"Dad." Now him I want to meet.

"Danny, I'm off but please keep an eye on your brother and try and get him to be more sociable. He is the biggest thing in boating since the first engine was mounted on the boat." He says with pride.

"Dad, this is Christian Grey and his friend Anastasia Steele." He introduces.

"Mr. English it's a pleasure to meet you," I say putting out my hand, which he ignores.

"Yeah I know, and frankly I don't know what the hype is about. If you are still around in a year I will lick your shoes." With that he storms leaving his son looking positively embarrassed.

"And he wonders where my brother gets his less than friendly demeanor from." He groans. " I'm sorry about that." He's not but then again I find I really don't care. I've heard about his father's attitude so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Sure," I mumble absentmindedly. "Ana, ready to go." I take her hand…

"I will see you guys tonight." He says but it's more of a question.

"Doubt it," Ana answers much to my surprise.

"Please don't let my father's behavior tarnish your view of me." He practically begs.

"I don't have a view of you," Ana says sarcastically before storming off. I follow without a word.

"That was a little harsh." I chuckle as Taylor opens the door.

"I do not want to give him any ideas." She counters. Strangely I find myself feeling sorry for Daniel. I know what it's like to want her.

* * *

I find myself struggling to find something decent to wear, I would love to say my inability to find something didn't have anything to do with Daniel Fucking English, but I'd be lying. The fucker has rattled my cage. Even though Ana doesn't want anything to do with him the fucker tried to wreck my dinner plans by trying to get my table at Casa Vega cancelled, he's got some clout in this city. Los Angeles isn't Seattle or even New York where I'm known, and I don't like it one bit.

Eventually, I settle on an open neck dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and Ralph Lauren jeans and matching shoes. I knock on Ana's door, and she opens the door wearing a tight little black number with heels I have questions about. "Can you walk in that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Kate has done nothing but force me to wear them an hour every day. We are good." She says shutting the door behind her.

Casa Vega has a dark romantic atmosphere. "I like this." Ana beams. We both order the ice tea.

"This is good," I say looking up and find Daniel English standing just inside the restaurant craning his neck. Fucker is looking for us. "Daniel English just walked in," I inform Ana, who immediately scowls.

"For fuck sake. He better not come here." The second Ana says that he spots us and with a beaming smile walks over.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I join you?" He asks with beaming smile.

"Yes, I do." Ana barks. "We just want to enjoy this, this is our thing, and you are ruining my fun right now. Back off." Ana adds in a gentler tone. Daniel, looking a little embarrassed walks away with a nod. I shouldn't laugh at him, but fuck he asked for it.

Over the next two days, he doesn't give up which only serves to irritate Ana even more, but she's cordial towards him which I believe is the reason he's still around like a leech you can't pry off. But her mood soon improves when she learns that a tourist resort in Fiji had ordered ten of our catamaran, overall GEH had twenty- three orders it has to fulfill within the next eighteen months. I feel elated to know this venture has been a success. We leave Los Angeles after my meeting with Mr. Moran to finalize the sale of the penthouse apartment and transferring the title of the Plane to me. I had Mia and a real estate agent go over to the apartment to make sure everything was as he claimed. I didn't care that much about what the interior looked like I just needed a physical verification of the apartment. Mia gushing about it was just a bonus.


	86. Chapter 86

Hello,

C.J has had a medical setback and is in the hospital. I do type for her, but she usually does the editing. Unfortunately, I cannot post without her so it might be a while before I post another chapter. Jasmin.


	87. Chapter 87

**AN: I would like to thank you all for the lovely messages of support. I'm back in the comfort of my own home and hopefully, will not be going back anytime soon. C.J.**

**DECEMBER 3****RD**** 2012**

"What is it?" Ana groans clearly pissed because my dick is not where it should be.

"Taylor said there was a guy downstairs claiming to know who broke into Ray's workshop," I inform her.

"For fuck sake." She groans. I wipe my face with the back of my hands and make my way downstairs just as Taylor opens the front door.

"Where is he?" I ask barely holding on to my annoyance.

"He went to Escala, Sir. He requested to speak to someone on your security team. Reynolds is driving him over." Taylor informs me with a smirk.

"Who is he?"

"Aaron Russo, brother to Andrew and Sophie Russo." I'm sure I'm wearing a look of shock and utter annoyance.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ana mumbles making her way down the stairs. "The fucking Russo's again." She adds clearly incensed.

"It appears so," I say rubbing her back.

Ana is in the kitchen angrily slapping slices of meat onto a bagel when Taylor comes in to inform me Russo is here. "Ana, are you coming?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." She scoops a spoon full of mayonnaise onto the meat and slaps the other half of the bagel on top. "Let's go," I say thoroughly amused.

We walk into my office to a nervous looking Aaron Russo twiddling his thumbs on his bouncing legs.

"Mr. Russo, my head of security tells me you know the identity of the individual who broke into my father in law's workshop," I say sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Yes sir, I work in the imaging department of the crime lab in Portland. My closest friend works for the Seattle P.D crime lab. I was invited to spend the week working in their lab when I was given the job of cleaning up surveillance footage that was captured in Mr. Steele's workshop. Sir, it's my brother Andrew." Ana stops chewing. Taylor looks up from whatever he was doing on his phone, and I shuffle forward just a little bit.

"Why will your brother break into the workshop?" I ask.

"Two and half months ago my father found out about Sophie losing the family business and the reason for it. He didn't take it well… and slapped Sophie. He also made it clear she was to find a way to earn the family some money soon or he kicks her out. Since then Andrew and Sophie are regularly together whispering. I know they are up to something, what it is I don't know."

"How sure are you that your brother broke into the workshop?" Taylor asks.

"Well, sir." He pulls a flash drive out of his pocket. " Here is an enhanced image." He hands the drive to Taylor. He plugs it onto the large screen on the wall opening the file. An image of the perpetrator pops up on the screen, we can see the clothes clearly, but not the face.

"That doesn't tell me anything," I inform him running my fingers through my hair furiously.

"This should." He opens up a black hooded sweatshirt and on it is the same design as the one on the screen, I soon realize it's not a design on the shirt, but paint stains.

"I see." Ana mumbles. "It's one of a kind, the chances of this belonging to someone else is near impossible. There is no way anyone else ended up with paint on their sweatshirt that looks exactly like that." Ana says what Taylor and I are thinking.

"Why did you bring this to us instead of giving the information to your superiors?" I ask.

"Andrew and Sophie are up to something, whatever it is it I believe it involves Mrs. Grey. I don't know what the break in has to do with that, but I've been eavesdropping on them since I discovered this, but I can't get much. I don't want my siblings to end up in prison… I thought if you knew you could scare them before they do something idiotic." I get his logic.

"If taking your family's livelihood isn't warning enough for crossing me the first time. What makes you think anything I do now will scare them off for good." Those two Russo's are beginning to get on my damn nerves.

"I have a feeling the question has already crossed your mind. You have an answer, or else you wouldn't be here." I sit forward and glare at him.

"My parents, sir." He mumbles.

"Your parents," I question.

"My father understands why you did what you did. He also understands that if we hadn't ripped off Diana in the first place things might have worked out differently." He looks hopeful.

"Thank you for coming to us. Someone will contact you if we need you. Security will escort you out." Taylor opens the door for him. "Mr. Russo, keep a hold of that shirt," I say in a warning tone. Without that shirt, there is no evidence it was his brother responsible for the break in.

"Yes, sir." Reynolds is standing just beyond the door to escort him out.

"What do you think?" I ask Taylor.

"He could have destroyed that shirt, and there would have been no evidence of his brother's crime, but he also knows whatever his siblings have planned will still go ahead, and they would fail only to end up in prison. He's dealt with this the best way he can."

"I agree with you," I say rubbing the sudden weariness I feel off my face or trying to at least. "Have…"

"I will put my guys on the siblings," Taylor adds before I can ask.

"Taylor, have Barney thoroughly inspect Ray's workshop. All of a sudden, I feel we missed something." I take the steps two at a time when I realize Ana already left. I find her on the phone with Ray, considering what she heard she feels the need to talk to her dad. I signal for her to give me the phone after she's done.

"Christian, what is going on?" he asks the minute I get on the phone. With a sigh, I tell him everything.

"Have those two lost their goddamn minds." He bellows.

"Desperation Ray, money makes people do idiotic things," I say.

"This is the last thing you two need." He says with a sigh. "Tell Ana not to worry, I will be careful. I will make sure Abigail and Jane are aware of what just transpired."

"Thanks, Ray." I hang up and get in bed next to Ana.

"This will be over by the end of the week." I kiss her cheek and run my hands over her belly and Teddy kicks me. "Hello to you too Teddy," I say with a chuckle.

"Why did you not take the sweatshirt from him?" Ana asks threading her fingers with mine.

"For what I have in mind it's best if it remains with him, and even if he gets rid of it, we already have the evidence he owns the sweatshirt. I doubt he wants to be the one paying for his brother's crime. He is intelligent enough to know I filmed the entire encounter." She lets out a little giggle.

"Whatever you have in mind I hope it gets rid of them for good." She adds.

I hope so too." I wrap my body around hers and let out a contented sigh. "Now, shall we pick up where we left off.

* * *

"Look… if you want to fuck up your life, go ahead… ju…just leave me out of it." Jack groans.

"Oh come on, all I'm asking is that you bring Ana to the Head of Departments meeting," I argue.

"No, that is not all you are asking, if it was you would be in her office asking her to attend the meeting your damn self. Do you have any idea the kind of punishment I will incur when Molly finds out I colluded with you? And make no mistake she will because your wife will sing a sad tale of how I manipulated her into a meeting she has no need to attend. Sorry Mr. Grey, no can do." He sounds adamant.

"Hate to do this to you Jack, but you owe me one. You said it yourself." If I have to use saving his but from Lala or Lucy or whatever the fuck that sub's name was I will.

"I run around Seattle naked if you ask, not this, this I am not doing." He goes through a manuscript scrawling words on it with a fit of anger clearly aimed at me.

"Mr. Hyde, you will bring Mrs. Grey to the Heads of Department meeting as requested," I say standing tall.

"No can do… and last I checked you are not my boss. Hell, you don't even sign my paycheck." Son of a bitch. "In fact, I don't even have to attend the meetings as GEP is technically not a part of GEH. I only did because I was still getting used to the job when I first got it and needed a little guidance from you. I think I've got it now if I do say so myself." Is this fucker trying to dismiss me?

"I will get you back for this. You owe me a favor, and I intend to cash it in the most heinous way possible." I threaten.

"Right… and I will trade you that favor..." He pauses for dramatic effect. "For not telling your wife about your duplicitous attempts to get her to attend the meeting." He grins smugly at me twirling his pen through his fingers quite expertly I might add.

"You red haired little fuck." He looks up amused.

"I would like to thank my girlfriend, my mother and the staff at GEP for this award. It is an honor as a red haired man to be able to add little fuck to my many accomplishments. Thank you." He stands and bows laughing like a loon as I walk out. There will be payback. Usually, I'd employ Ana's services, but I can't tell her why I need her. Elliot will suffice, he's Jack's drinking buddy. If anyone knows how to get to him, he will.

"Hey, baby," I say leaning into kiss Ana only to have her move her head and my lips land on her cheeks. I quickly run through the list of things I could have possibly done to piss her off… then again with her hormones all over the place, it could be anything. I look up and notice both Taylor and Sawyer studiously avoid meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror. It's bad when they are not amused meaning I am in real trouble. The rest of the drive is in silence and not the good kind.

"Tell me something, Mr. Grey…" This is not good. "I was under the impression the Heads of Department meetings was only for the heads of various departments… and I am certainly not a Head of any fucking department or am I wrong." I am so screwed, and Jack is a dead man walking, this is a betrayal of epic proportions.

**NOVEMBER 26****TH**** 2008**

"It is nice to be home. As nice as the hotel was nothing beats home." Ana says collapsing on the couch in the great room.

"If you say so," I say with a chuckle that quickly fades when I spot a large display of roses on the kitchen island. "Ryan," I call.

"Sir."

"What is that?" I notice the card attached to it so I know this is not Gail's doing.

"It arrived at GEH for Miss. Steele. After inspection, I brought it here." There are a handful of people who know where I live, and I doubt any of them will be sending flowers to Ana. It's not from family, as we will see them tomorrow. She walks over to the display grabs the card, within seconds she rolls her eyes and tosses the card aside and makes her way upstairs.

"Throw it out if you want." She says before disappearing up the stairs. I grab the card.

_ It was a pleasure to meet you._

_ Hope to see you soon._

_ Daniel English._

I let out a chuckle. "Put it in the foyer," I tell Ryan. Despite who it's from it's a lovely display, and it would be a waste to toss it in the trash.

"So you now own a private plane?" Elliot asks with his jaw on the floor.

"Yep, I saw an opportunity and took it," I say throwing the ball and missing the hoop.

"I'll say. You talked about getting one, but you had to wait a while before one would be ready." Dad says.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of travelling to do next year having my own plane would make said travelling a little more bearable."

"Bro, how much are you worth these days? I mean you just dropped twenty mill for a plane just like that." He says the game completely abandoned.

"I was looking at three times as much when I looked into buying one a few months ago. I saved GEH a hell of a lot of money." I say proudly.

"Well, then I wouldn't mind the 2008 Nissan Frontier for Christmas." He tells me.

"Sure Elliot," I say sarcastically though I have every intention of getting him one.

"You aren't exactly scraping the bottom of the barrel," Dad says to Elliot.

"Yeah, but I can't exactly kiss the sky standing on my wallet." He counters and dad just looks at him as though he's full of shit.

"Sure son… like anyone can do anything of the sort." He mutters sarcastically.

"It's just a saying." Elliot defends.

"Okay everyone you know the drill," Grandpa says with a chuckle. I wonder how much he's had to drink already. Naturally the parentals are all thankful to have as kids happy and safe.

"I am thankful for my apartment in New York," Mia says with a giggle.

"Dream on," I mutter into my drink when it dawns on me that she's talking about my apartment.

"I am thankful for the new truck I'll be getting at Christmas," Elliot says. "Thanks, bro." He adds.

"I am thankful Ana dragged me to Los Angeles," I say giving her a wink.

"I'm just thankful to be here happy and healthy surrounded by family." Ana sings and mom, dad, grandpa and grandma all sigh happily at her.

"Ana, That's more like it, instead of being thankful for material things you lot should take a leaf out of Ana's book," Grandma says.

"I can't believe they still fall for her holier than thou shit she puts on when she wants something," Ray whispers in my ear. I chuckle knowing he's right. Come Christmas Ana will be the one with the best presents and the new car she's being vying for. A decade later and she's still the angel that saved me from the clutches of a pedophile. I'm most likely the sucker that will buy her a new car even though she can buy one for herself. In all fairness, she's had the same one Ray bought her in high school.

**ANA**

"Hey José, how are you?" Kate asks with a smile. She seems to tolerate him a lot more since he saved her from three potential rapists.

"I'm good Kate, yourself." He asks with a smile. Seems the feeling is mutual.

"Can't complain." She yawns. "Hey we are having lunch at the Fairmont, care to join us?" she asks a shocked José.

"Emm, I can't. I've got plans with some friends this afternoon. I just came by to thank Mr. Grey for the camera. I thought he'd be here this weekend."

"No, he's not. He's got a lot of work to catch up on this weekend." I inform him.

"Right… well, tell him I said thanks. I doubt I could ever afford the camera he got me. I'm very grateful." He says with a smile.

"Cool, I will let him know."

"Is it just me or José seems to act a hell of a lot less creepy?" Kate asks as she stuffs her face with some kind of a duck starter.

"He said he realized how much of a creep he was. He even apologized for talking to Rebecca's sister about me." I say with a shrug.

"Uh." Kate mutters. "Good, because I doubt we'd be prepared to put up with his behavior for much longer. You know, for a second I thought he might have had something to do with what happened, but I quickly brushed it off when I realized it was impossible. He couldn't have possibly known I would drink too much or where we were going that night." She looks ashamed.

"I did too. I wouldn't worry too much about it, his behavior warranted such thoughts." I don't see anything to be ashamed off.

"Fancy a spot of shopping?" Kate asks in a surprisingly good English accent.

"As good as that was I doubt anyone on that side of the pond speaks that way," I say with a giggle.

"The ones in the upper echelons of society do," she argues.

"We spend one afternoon in a beautiful hotel, and you get all posh on my ass and start using words like echelons. Now, if you don't mind I'd like my friend that often swears enough to make a sailor blush back." I tease.

"Since you ask so nicely. Now let's go so I can spend some of your millions. God knows you don't fucking spend it often enough to make me feel better." I can't help but laugh as she looks affronted at the notion of me not spending enough of my money.

We leave the Fairmont and head back to the car when we find ourselves surrounded. "Have you taken leave of your senses?" I back.


	88. Chapter 88

**NOVEMBER 29****TH**** 2008**

**ANA**

"Move," I growl.

"Please, Miss. Steele we just need a minute of Miss. Kavanagh's time." The one whose nose José broke begs.

"Guess what? Miss Kavanagh doesn't want to talk to you." Kate barks.

"You heard the lady I suggest you get going." Sawyer makes himself known. Did they really think we would go out on our own?

"Sawyer, please." Another begs before turning his attention to Kate. "Please, Miss. Kavanagh, we did something incredibly stupid. We weren't thinking, we'd had too much to drink and almost..."

"Which part of I don't want to talk to you didn't you hear? Do yourselves a favor and turn yourselves in before this becomes worse." Kate snarls.

"It's already worse, we are likely going to get criminal records. Please just redraw your report. We wouldn't have done anything. We would most likely have come to our senses by the time we got home." He says.

"Daniel, Carl, Eric… leave, turn yourselves in. If you are lucky, this would be a slap on the wrist." Sawyer advises.

"Come on Sawyer, her father is Keaton Kavanagh, and her friend is Mr. Grey, do you really think they won't throw the book at us."

"By the time you got home." I say to no one in particular. "Where is home exactly?" I ask.

"So… sorry what do… do you mean?" One asks.

"You said by the time you got home. Where is home?" I ask again although I already know the answer

"Around the corner from Pike Market," Sawyer replies through clenched teeth. He knows where I'm going with this.

"You live in Seattle, and yet you came all the way to Portland. To a bar frequented by students…"

"Drunken students," Kate adds.

"I have the distinct feeling if we ask for the CCTV from the bar. A bar Mr. Grey has been to on occasion they will more than oblige. What will we find?" They look positively scared.

"I wasn't your first attempt, was I?" Kate says in a low, menacing voice.

"Are you three going to turn out to be a bunch of sick twisted bastards?" Sawyer growls just as Cooper comes up beside him. "You are going to turn yourselves in without a struggle. I do not want to lay hands on you because if I do, I will fuck you up." Sawyer adds.

Two cars pull up beside us and out steps four officers. "Cooper." One greets with a nod. "Daniel Brian, Eric Samuels, Carl Bruhn you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping. You do not…" Sawyer leads us away from the scene that is quickly attracting attention.

**CHRISTIAN**

"Christian, you can take your work with you," Elliot argues. "You always do…"

"And I get very little done." I counter. "Elliot I have a meeting first thing Monday morning in Washington, meaning tomorrow night I should be on a flight bound for Washington. If you are that desperate to spend time with me, you can come." I tease.

"I see you almost every day, Kate, on the other hand, I haven't seen in over a month." He whines.

"E, get in your car and drive down… hell, you can take Charlie Tango. I will call John he will fly you there." I offer.

"I can't rock up to their apartment on my own. I have a feeling Ana doesn't like me too much these days." He says with a far off look.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He shrugs. "Ell…" A knock interrupts me.

"Come in." I bark.

"Sir, Daniel Brain, Eric Samuels and Carl Bruhn accosted Miss. Steele and Miss Kavanagh on their way home from shopping." Those fucking assholes.

"Are they alright?" I stand gathering my papers. "You get to go to Portland after all," I inform Elliot.

"We will drive to the airfield it will be quicker," I tell Ryan. I gave Taylor the weekend off to spend with his daughter and Gail. "You can fill me in on the way." I am going to call in every favor to see those three spend a little time behind bars even if it's just three months.

* * *

We open the door to find Ana and Kate under a blanket watching a movie with a giant tub of ice cream and popcorn. "Christian, Elliot what are you doing here?" She asks pausing the movie.

"We came to check on you. How are you?" I ask.

"We are fine," Kate interjects. "You worry too much." She adds.

"Hearing the three motherfuckers who tried to force you into a car found you while shopping…" Elliot starts.

"Where they following us?" Kate asks with a growl.

"No, they got lucky. Their plan was to turn themselves in when they saw you and thought they try their luck. It was their first attempt, but it was premeditated. They rented a motel room off the highway and… that line about being drunk and not thinking was a load of horseshit. They had every intention of going through with their plan." I inform the girls.

"So what will happen now?" Ana inquires.

"Well considering it was premeditated they will most likely spend time in jail, not a lot of time but some, and I will make sure they do." He added with conviction.

"I think I will donate a million to the Portland and Seattle's police widows and orphans fund," Ana says making me chuckle. "You didn't have to come all the way down here. You have a lot of work to do before your meeting Monday." Ana adds.

"Take the spare room, we will leave you be. Elliot can sleep on the couch." Kate says.

"Hey, I am too big to sleep on the couch." He argues.

"It sits four you will be alright." Kate counters.

"What is wrong with your bed?" He tries.

"Nothing. It's perfectly lovely for me." Kate retorts with a smirk before resuming with their film. I give Ana a kiss on the forehead and head for the spare room. I spread my work out on the desk and settle in to finish as much as possible. I'd like to at least spend a little time with Ana before I leave for Washington tomorrow.

After hours of trawling through contracts and accounts, my eyes are beginning to throb. "Knock, knock, would you like me to bring you something to eat or…" Ana asks with her head in the door.

"No bring it in and come join me." She beams a smile at me, and I can't help the sudden contentment I feel.

"Did Elliot tell you about the Mile High Club? The renovation is complete and ready for the grand opening." I inform her. "I was thinking in The New year we start advertising and have a star-studded affair for the grand opening. So far the first month is already booked to capacity simply because my name attached to the project."

"We have to make a real impression in that time to keep the momentum going." She echoes my sentiments.

"Precisely, we will have a handful of test runs to make sure the opening evening goes off without a hitch. I will get you the dates so you can invite José, Peter and whoever you want to invite." I inform her.

"Cool, sounds good." She mumbles with a mouth full of lasagna.

"Now, what is going on with you and Elliot?"

**DECEMBER 3****RD**** 2012**

"Ana, baby…" I am going to fucking kill Hyde. "Baby…" I try again. She is glaring at me her arms crossed pushing those incredibly perky and full breast up.

"You will do well to stop staring at my breast and answer my god damn question." She barks.

"You showed some interest in New York when we got English Industries and Mason and Co. I just thought if I could get you to one meeting you might be a little more interested," I say looking as contrite as can be.

"Christian I am never going to be in charge of GEH… maybe GEP but never GEH. Try and understand that all I've wanted in respect of a career is what I'm doing right now. I love my job, it's as exciting as it was the first time you took me to the thirteenth floor." She saunters towards me and places her palm on my chest before running her fingers over the buttons on my shirt.

She runs her hands to the back of my neck, threading her fingers through the nape of my hair. She pulls my head down for a kiss. Well, I didn't expect this. "Am I forgiven?" I ask taking a breath after the kiss.

"No, but right now I need your cock more than I need to be angry with you." I will take that.

"Oh God… Ana… I can't hold on." I groan as Ana rides me hard. "Fuck… Ana… please." I practically plead.

"I'm… cuming." She cries as she grinds hard drawing out her orgasm and squeezing mine out of me. She collapses on my chest as best as she can with her bump. I find myself breathing hard drawing some desperately needed oxygen into my lungs. "Fuck, that was good." She says with a giggle.

"Glad you enjoyed yourse…" I'm stopped in my tracks when Teddy delivers a swift kick to my abdomen earning another giggle from Ana. "That's my boy," I mumble with a chuckle.

"I believe we woke him up," Ana says rolling off me.

"We," I ask. "No, no, you madam are entirely to blame. I'm not the one furiously grinding on my poor dick chasing her third orgasm. No, my boy kicked you, I just happened to be attached to you when he delivered his warning." I say smugly.

"Your boy?" She questions with a smile.

"Yes, my boy…" She stares at me with a look at has me taking a step back. "Well, he's your boy too, but mostly he's my boy." I take a couple more steps back.

"When you least expect it." Is all she says before she saunters past me to the bathroom? When I least expect what.

* * *

As much as I would love to stay in and spend the weekend alone with my wife, I can't as we have been summoned to Saturday lunch by mommy dearest. When did we start having family lunches on Saturdays? I needed time alone with my wife desperately as Ana is still not happy with me about my underhanded attempt to get her into the meeting. It's been a week, and I'm still not completely off the hook. I don't blame her, I have over the years tried to get her to take more interest in the company, and she has made her feelings clear. I just can't seem to accept her answer, my believe is, she thinks giving me a little cold shoulder would teach me a lesson. It probably would for six months before I start concocting another plan. I want my wife side by side with me as we run our company, sue me. Hyde swears he didn't tell her, I believe him. I do though believe he told his girlfriend and she spilled the beans.

My mood is not helped by Gretchen's flirty smile towards me, gone is her aloof attitude. "It's the Grey's." Elliot teases. "So you two are still alive." He adds just as mom, Mia and Kate walk into the living room.

"Damn Ana, your boobs are something else. I can't get over it" Mia says impressed.

"I know... I love them," Ana says looking down at her breast.

"Your ass has gotten fat too." Elliot adds and the room goes silent glaring at him.

"What did you just say to my wife?" I ask with a glare.

"It wa… was a com… compliment." He stutters.

"Calling a woman fat… pregnant or not isn't a compliment." Kate growls.

"Elliot, outside," I say giving Ana a swift kiss.

When we get outside, he has the audacity to glare at me. "You set me up." He accuses.

"When the fuck did I do that?" I ask.

"Yesterday in your office we talked about certain features growing since her pregnancy, and you mentioned how she loved it and even said she hoped her ass will still look like that after the pregnancy."

"Yeah, and her reaction to Mia's comment was just that. What you do not use under any circumstance is the word FAT. We can say it among ourselves but not in front of the women." I say in a condescending tone. "Say your ass looks fine, say damn what an ass. I don't like you saying ass in reference to my wife, but I can let that slide. Jesus Elliot for a man who has been around the block a few times… what the fuck was that?"

"I thought it would be lovely to go out tonight as a family for dinner." Mom says giving us all her best puppy dog eyes.

"As long as it's the Mile High club I'm good." Mia grumbles.

"What's wrong with your place?" If I'm correct, her Beef Wellington is on the menu tonight.

"I can't eat at my own restaurant, despite how great my staff is I always find myself looking for the smallest mistake. I want to eat my food in peace." She grumbles.

"But it's…" I start.

"If it helps I will cook you some Beef Wellington tomorrow." She placates before I can start whining.

"It helps," I say with a smile.

"Besides we will need a table for twelve, and I doubt on a Saturday night we keep that many tables available," Mia adds.

"Good point I better check with the restaurant." I leave the table to make the call in the library. I was done within minutes, and unfortunately, the restaurant was booked to capacity. They usually kept a boot open for me, but that wouldn't accommodate twelve. "Sorry mom, but if everyone is free next Saturday the private room is available." I placate.

Mom looks around the room and since no one has any objection I go ahead and confirm for next Saturday. It is evident to me mom loves having a packed house, strangely as much as I wanted to be home alone with Ana spending a naked weekend by the fire I love the joy on her face.

"Why can't we order in?" I ask. "I'm sure between Grey Eatery and the Mile High we can pack this place with food and wine…"

"And sparkling water for me," Ana adds sarcastically earning laughs from around the room.

"Oh, that is a good idea." Mom smiles brightly.

"And you get your Beef Wellington after all," Mia smirks shaking her head.

"Christian, do you know anything about the rumor going around about Warren English?" Kate asks interrupting the talk of food.

"What rumor?" I ask helping myself to another serving of tiramisu.

"Apparently he just declared bankruptcy." She informs me.

"It's not a rumor," Dad says. "We employed one of his lawyers after GEH bought English Industries. You have to understand I was skeptical about hiring the man, but he told us just about everything going on with English I think to prove he had no loyalty towards the man. Turns out the man spent as much as he earned and personally has no money." I find that hard to believe.

"It's true." Mom adds her two cents. "Vivian, his ex-wife told me it was the one of the many things they argued about constantly. Warren wanted someone who would help him spend not hinder it, and he got himself one."

"And she left him taking half of the little he had left," Dad says with a chuckle.

"Well, no surprises there. Andrew called her a gold-digger in front of her." Ana tells the room.

"Warren told her to go when she said she was leaving him after he lost English Industries. Due to the prenup she should have walked away empty handed, but apparently she's no airhead. She used the argument that Warren lied to her, made all sorts of promises he can't keep. She married him because of his money something he knew about. She has gotten used to certain way of living and doesn't see why she should be made to suffer. How true that is, who knows, but he has filed for bankruptcy." Dad says smiling into his glass of whiskey.

"According to Vivian, Daniel called Andrew asking for a job." Daniel English, the motherfucker who wants my wife, wants employment in the same building she works in. Over my dead fucking body.

"What else did she say?" I grumble.

"Apparently Andrew told him to go on the GEH website and look in the vacancy section for something he can do." I'll have to remember to have Barney put a stop to his application before it gets to HR, and even if it has, Barney needs to make it disappear.

"I'm going to take a nap before dinner." Ana blurts out before pushing herself up.

"I'll help you." I offer and immediately earn a growl from Ray.

"Dad, I'm married with a child on the way. Last I checked you gave him permission, don't start growling now." She gives Ray a pointed look.

"Don't remind me." He grumbles under his breath.

"I thought you said you wanted to take a nap?" I ask as she pulls my shirt off.

"I do, but right now I'm just not tired enough." She purrs as my belt comes off.

"I'm sure I can help with that."

"You better or else I might just be forced to tell Elliot you set him up with that fat comment." Well, fuck me sideways.


	89. Chapter 89

**DECEMBER 9****TH**** 2012**

**CHRISTIAN**

"So?" Ana questions looking amused as fuck.

"So what?" I counter nonchalantly.

"Your attempt at being obtuse is futile. Now answer my question." She shuts our front door with a contented sigh. Yes, it's good to be home.

"Ana we don't have to do shit if we don't want to. An interview with GQ is only going to bring more press to our door. Maybe you haven't noticed but we rarely get the paparazzi on our case much. The last attempt the press made to intrude on our lives was shut down in minutes." I argue. "And now we are going to invite them into our lives. I am a private citizen and the fact that I happen to be wealthy doesn't mean I have to be famous in any way." I rant.

"Cool your jets Grey, just checking. Have the PR department send them an email politely declining their offer to do the interview. This is what happens when you insist on reading emails on a Sunday. You just couldn't put the phone away for one day." She chastises waving her finger in my face. Anybody else and I would more than likely have snapped the finger off.

"We have the rest of the day to ourselves what say we get naked and enjoy the day in front of the entertainment system." I purr forgetting about the request for an interview.

"Let's be honest you have no desire to watch any form of entertainment on the screen." She accuses.

I ignore her and walk to said entertainment centre and scroll through the music hard drive looking for the song I want. I hit play, and Prince's The Question of You wafts through the house. "I have always wanted to dance to this song." I purr taking her in my arms.

"I know it's Prince, the voice can not be mistaken for anyone else, but I don't know this track. It's very sexy." Her face is buried in my neck.

"This would be so much better if we were naked." I croon.

"Do you think of anything else?" She chuckles.

"No." There is no point in lying.

* * *

"Did you get dad's message?" I ask perturbed to have my lunchtime plans interrupted. "We saw them Saturday couldn't they have said what they had to say then," I add.

"Christian, our fathers want to have lunch with us and sex is all you think about." Look who is talking?

"Mrs. Grey get off your high horse you are feeling just as horny as I am."

"I didn't say I'm not. I will just fuck after they leave." Now we are talking.

"Wait, didn't you have a meeting with that movie star who wanted to pen his memoir," I ask recalling how excited she was to meet him.

"I'm currently reading a few manuscripts, it's not exactly tasking work, if anything I'm finding it quite tedious, but Jack won't allow me to take any meetings or much else except sit on my ass and read. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" she asks with a yawn and yet is complaining about the lack of tasking work.

"No Ana, last I checked I tried to get you into a meeting." I counter.

"Fair point." She concedes.

"I hate to spoil the mood, but I spoke to Carla." Ana sighs before dropping her spoon on the dessert plate loudly. "Just as we suspected. Morton promised her money to speak on his behalf… attest to his good character." Ray informs us.

She is willing to speak against his release if I double the amount Morton was prepared to pay." I knew it.

"So, her coming back because she wanted to be there for her daughter was all just a load of bullshit." I snarl.

"No surprises there," Ana says.

"Does Morton actually have any money?" Ana asks.

"Yeah, he does," dad answer. "If I recall correctly he had a couple of offshore accounts at the time of his arrest. Add all the interest over the years and… yeah, he can certainly afford to pay his way out of jail."

"Unfortunately, Carla couldn't provide me with any proof of what she said. I would have taken it and handed it straight to the authorities." Ray grumbles.

"So there is nothing we can do short of paying Carla," Ana asks.

"I made a few phone calls a couple of days ago and it looks like short of committing a serious offence inside Morton will be a free man in two weeks. The prison is overcrowded, and he hasn't put a foot wrong since he went inside." Dad says resigned to the prospect of Morton being a free man. "Hell, he's wasting his money paying Carla to speak on his behalf," Dad adds. "The parole hearing is just a ruse to keep him on the straight and narrow. Parolees are realized under strict conditions break them, and they haul your ass back to jail."

"We put that man in prison, and I'm sure she told him…"

* * *

"Sir, I have Barney, Welch, Sawyer and Taylor here to see you." Andrea distorted voice comes over the intercom.

"Send them in." I move my seat to the side and face the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but this is urgent," I gathered as much.

Barney is holding his laptop in his hands and struggling to do what he needs to do. "Why don't we use the conference table," Ana suggests having witnessed Barney's struggle.

"Okay, it took me a while, but I found the purpose for Andrew Russo's break in at your workshop. The vandalizing was just a cover for what he really needed to do, which was plant a listening device." Ray lets out a low menacing growl. "I have to admit it's an intelligent design. It's the usual bug you can buy off the Internet, but he tweaked it using your phone handset as a speaker of sorts. He disappeared off camera for a brief period, but it was enough to plant the bug in the handset. Unfortunately, a lot of these modern handsets are two parts held together by pieces that simply snap together and one screw."

"All he will hear is me working and not much else. The phone is simply there to save Abigail having to walk all the way down to the workshop to get me." Ray informs him.

"Unfortunately, the modification he made enabled the other handsets to act as his ears as well. Basically, anywhere you had the two other handsets he could hear you." Barney adds.

"What is the son of a bitch looking for?" Ray asks. "I am not the kind of man he wants to mess with." He adds.

"Outside of a sniper, it's impossible to get to Mrs. Grey. She is never really on her own unless inside your home. Outside, she rides to work with you majority of the time. Since the restaurant was opened on the fifth floor, she rarely leaves the building. Lunch outside of the building is usually with family at the Mile High, Grey Eatery or Canlis and so are business lunches. Your private life is sealed tight, but the family can be used against you." Taylor informs the room with his stoic expression, but deep down he's fuming evident by his clenched fist.

"We have worked out every possible reason he would have to bug Ray's home, and the only reason that makes sense to us is finding a way to Mrs. Grey via her father," Welch adds.

"Aaron Russo thought his siblings might be after Mrs. Grey, I believe he is right," Taylor adds.

They can't get to her directly so they listen in on Ray's life to get to Ana?" I ask.

"No, sir. I believe they intend to get Ray…"

"How else do you get me to do what you want?" Ana adds.

"Precisely, call Mrs. Grey inform her they have her father and not to tell anyone. Come alone and…"

"They have me exactly where they want me." I finish.

"None of that worries me because they would need an army to take me down. Hell, I have my own CPO, and that is an aspect of my life they do not know about." Ray says. It's true, just like my father and Elliot, Ray's CPO operate covertly and only step in when needed but they are always close. "What I am worried about is that Annie and I talked about her mother on the last visit. Carrick and I talked about Morton on several occasions. Whatever you plan on doing, do it before Morton is released." He adds and I have to say his concern is valid. Those two might not be able to do much, but throw in Carla and Morton and this is the last shit anyone of us would want.

I cancel the rest of the day and take Charlie Tango to Portland with Taylor and Ryan in tow. Before that, I asked Roz to look into the financial situation surrounding the Russo's apartment. The drive from the helipad to the Russo's is long; I am operating on my last shred of nerve by the time we arrive at the apartment block. "Which one is it?" I ask Taylor.

"Centre building, fifth floor." He says leading the way. It's a relatively modern building and in immaculate condition. Whoever manages this building is very good at their job. Taylor knocks on the door, although there is a doorbell giving the door a solid wrap with your knuckles is much more effective. Mr. Russo damn near takes the door off its hinges when he pulls it open, but his enraged look is quickly replaced with one of shock. "What the fuck did they do this time?" He groans looking resigned.

"Can we come in?" I ask as he stands against the door with no idea what to do next.

"Yes… please come in."

"Find it." Taylor directs Ryan. "Your son broke into Raymond Steele's workshop and planted a bug. Listening to his daily activities looking for a way to kidnap Mrs. Grey." Ryan walks back in with the small listening and recording device before Mr. Russo who looked ready to protest can do so.

"Fuck." He groans. "You might just as well sit and wait for them. His wife walks in and looks distraught to learn about her children's recent activities.

"She is pregnant, heavily pregnant. Have they taken leave of their senses?" she barks just as the door opens and the two would be kidnappers walk in and what do you know…

**OCTOBER 24****TH**** 2008**

**JOSÈ**

I just need a few minutes of Ana's time on her own, but she is never alone. Kavanagh, the Grey brothers and then there is Peter fucking Saunders always around asking her out. How many times she does she have to say no before he gets the hint. I know he was the one that told Ana I talked to the twins about her. Apparently I got the information wrong. The twins called me out in front of my entire class claiming I knew nothing about Ana, and I was a lying nobody that is trying to get close to Christian's Grey's best friend. Like I give a fuck about Grey. Clearly whatever they decided to use the information for didn't pan out, rumor is their sister was Grey's assistant and has now being fired for coming onto Grey.

"José you coming out?" My roommate asks.

"Yeah sure, why not." I need to get drunk. Ana clearly doesn't like me around these days, the more I try, the more distant she becomes.

I'm on my second glass of beer when I spot Kavanagh and Elliot Grey at the bar doing shots. Those two are clearly fucking, not that it's much of a surprise. I'm put off my drink and head outside for fresh air. I walk around the corner into the alleyway and sit on a dirty bench without care. I need to… I hear shouting and ignore it at first, but then I hear the word 'no' on a constant. Just out of curiosity I get up to check it out when I see Kate attempting to fight three men trying to force her into their car. Good, I hope they rip her in half. I turn around minding my own business when something occurs to me.

They get defensive the moment they see me approaching. "This is none of your business so I suggest you turn around and leave." The biggest of the three threatens.

"Considering Kate here is my friend… I'd say it's my business." They look panicked for a moment. I take the opportunity to get Kate away from them, but the fools decide they've got their girl and will not let her go without a fight. Any other day and can have at her but not today. The bar door slams open and out walks the Cavalry to see me saving their friend from what would have been the most devastating night of her life. At the sight of the Grey men, the guys try to backtrack, but fuck if I'm going to let them and then one has the nerve to call Kate a bitch, in all fairness he is right, but I can exactly agree with him here.

They all thank me furiously before leaving. On one hand I have just earned my way back into Ana's good graces just as I expected, on the other hand, it was a real shame I had to save that bitch to do so. Well, we can't have it all.

I unwrap a gift from Grey… oh, my God… it's a Cannon EOS 1D Mark 3. This would be any photographers dream camera. I could never afford this on its own. It also comes with four additional zoom lenses, a portable power pack with extra batteries, and a state of the art mobile digital printing studio. All this must cost over ten thousand dollars, there are perks to being friends with Grey. I doubt we will ever really be friends but fuck I will take this. I have to play it right from on; I doubt I will ever get this chance again. I will not impose myself on them so much. In fact with the exception of going there this weekend under the guise of thanking Grey. They will not be seeing much of me because in all honesty I will be spending time familiarizing myself with my new equipment. I will not act like a puppy dog needing constant attention from its master around Ana. I will turn down every invite to accompany them anywhere; I will be aloof and distant. She will come to me this time. Saving Kavanagh wasn't so bad after all.

**NOVEMBER 28****TH**** 2008**

**CHRISTIAN**

"Why do you ask?" Yep, there is an issue.

"Answering my question with a question just goes to confirm I have a good reason to ask. What is going on with you and Elliot?" I ask again.

"I asked him one thing… one thing. Do not sleep with anyone on campus and what does he do…" Oh for fuck sake, Elliot Grey will be the death of me.

"I will talk to him." I placate.

"What difference will it make? The damage is already done." Ana fumes.

"What happened?"

"I have my lecturer giving me notes to give to…"

"YOUR LECTURER." I bellow before storming out of the bedroom. "You, outside," I growl at Elliot, who apparently knows what is coming.

"I know, I know…" he starts the moment we step outside.

"You slept with her lecturer. Do you have any idea the position you've put her in." I am so close to knocking his lights out.

"She knew it was a one-night thing." He defends.

"Is that why she's giving Ana notes to give to you." I bark.

"Shit." He mutters.

"Yeah… for fuck sake E, it was the one thing she asked you not to do and you did it anyway with complete disregard for the consequences. You find that lecturer and sort this shit out or else you stay in Seattle from now on." Fuck. "Go fucking grovel." I snarl. Jesus, he's meant to be the older brother, the one setting the example.

"I have… she doesn't want to hear it."

"Can you blame her? You sat in my office playing the wounded party. You knew full well why she wasn't too happy with you. For once in your life keep it zipped up." I storm back into the flat.

"What did you do this time?" I hear Kate ask teasingly. If only she knew.

"He is going to find her and set her straight," I inform Ana.

"I doubt that will change anything." She mumbles. Fuck, just for once I wish Elliot did more thinking with the brain up top.

"Do you want me to come down and have a word with her?"

"Let's wait and see what happens with her conversation with Elliot." She sighs burying her head in the pillow.

"Hey… Ana." Elliot calls cautiously from the other side of the door.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I really don't want to hear it." Ana snarls much to my amusement.

"Would you by any chance have her number?" He looks so uncomfortable anyone would feel sorry for him, except this isn't the first time his need for sex has pissed us off and it wouldn't be the last.

"You will find one of her many notes in my laptop bag. Help yourself."

"I will fix this." He says walking out.

"Yeah until the next time." Little did they know the next time will forever change him.


	90. Chapter 90

**DECEMBER 9****TH**** 2012**

I had a plan for the Russo's. I knew how I was going to deal with their unwanted presence in our lives, but now I wonder if it's enough. They are aware of the threat Carla and Morton pose and backed into a corner they will more than likely join forces. I wish I were being over dramatic about this situation, but the likes of Rodriguez, Parker, Fox, Benson… or Tripton or whatever name he goes by has proven you can never be too careful. Mr. and Mrs. Russo look just about ready to murder the two would be kidnappers.

I sit up straight when I hear the front door, Ryan moves into position, so does Taylor. The door opens, and they walk in talking animatedly with each other and what do you know Andrew Russo is wearing the same hooded sweatshirt he wore when he broke into Ray's workshop, and I didn't miss the mention of Carla's name. Ray's fears proved right, if we had left it any longer these two would have found a way to contact Carla and Morton. They both freeze at the sight before them. Taylor gets behind them and shuts the door.

"You two better sit down." Their mother growls, she is positively fuming. "You can fill us in about this plot we hear you have concerning Mr. Steele and his daughter." She sneers. Strangely I think their mother's anger affects them more than their fathers would have. They are not used to their mother's anger.

"Mom, what are talking ab…" Before Andrew can finish the sentence. Ryan turns up the volume on his receiver and… what is Ana doing at Ray's?

"That sounds like my wife," I say nonchalantly.

"Since I was here when they walked in, and I was also here when they found it in your room. It's safe to say it belongs to someone in this house." The father says in a low deadly voice. "It is also safe to say you are the only one with technical know-how in this house... if anyone can put this contraption together it is you." The father glares at Andrew.

"May I add, you are wearing the same sweatshirt the culprit was wearing when he broke into my father in law's workshop." Taylor hands out a caption of the figure in the sweatshirt.

"That is paint, that is not some wildly available design on a shirt. That is paint you spilled on your shirt." The mother bellows.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take everything I know to the authorities?" I look at the pair with disdain. "First, you come out of nowhere and try to destroy my marriage, my marriage. The worse part is you know how much Ana means to me but out of… what jealousy. What in God's name possessed you try and come between us. What did you think I was going to do?" I glare at Sophie. "And now you have ruined your brother's life."

"I knew nothing about this." Her voice trembles with fear. That is the lesser of what I noticed. What is of interest is the look of utter shock and hurt that her brother levels at her. I had the feeling these two would not stop with whatever thy had planned unless I got the authorities involved, but right now these two will most likely never talk to each other again. She just threw him under the bus with little to no regard for him.

And I am about to stick the knife in. "you knew nothing about this?" I ask.

"No, after what happened when my father found out about what I did, believe me, I had no inclination to ever cross paths with you." She says the tremble in her voice ever more pronounced.

"You had no knowledge of him coming to GEH and threatening me." If Andrew Russo could go back in time and tell his sister to fuck off when she first told him about what she had done, he would.

"No." She looks at him surprised. She did not know about his visit that much is obvious.

"What are you going to do?" Andrew asks his voice laced with contempt, but I'm fully aware it's aimed at his sister.

"Naturally, I will be calling the authorities. You not only broke into my father in law's workshop, but you also ransacked the place, planted a bug. Listened in on his life looking for a way to get to my wife and subsequently me. Worse you had plans to collude with a pedophile." His head shoots up at me.

"PEDOPHILE." The father roars.

"Dad, I haven't."

"Stephen Morton is a convicted pedophile. Carla damn near sold Ana to him had it not been for Ray and my father." Mrs. Russo is across the room faster than I thought her capable and in a move that surprises us all backhands her son so viciously he falls out of his chair.

"I had no idea he was a pedophile." He argues tentatively touching his cheeks.

"You shouldn't have been doing any of this in the first place. God, you will be spending your best years in prison. Was it worth it?" The mother cries.

"Oh god, Mr. Grey please." He begs still on his knees.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I had taught you a lesson, but clearly I was wrong because you came up with an even more devious plan. The only way I can be certain I will never have to deal with you again is to make sure you are locked up. If you have no qualms about dealing with a pedophile, then I hate to think what you are truly capable of."

"I didn't know he was a pedophile." He argues.

"I don't believe you. You have listened in on Ray for quite some time. You knew what Morton was. You knew Carla and he was trouble that is why you involved him." A loud knock interrupts me. " Anyway, I'm afraid it's too late." Taylor opens the doors for the two detectives." He hands over a file, and I stand up buttoning my coat jacket.

"Mr. and Mrs. Russo I hope you understand I cannot take a chance with them." They both nod in understanding.

"We do understand. You have a family to protect, and anyone who thinks it's alright to attempt to kidnap a heavily pregnant woman and collude with a pedophile belongs in jail." We leave as the police gather the necessary evidence. Andrew Russo sits there in handcuffs with his head bowed. I doubt he will let his sister walk away from all this.

I hope he has the sense to make a deal; I really do not want to deal with a court case when we have a baby in our lives. I'd rather concentrate on Teddy instead of these fools. Next month Ana and I will be welcoming our boy into the world. Her due date is the 16th of January, I know my mother, Kate and Mia are planning a baby shower. Tomorrow night we have our first Lamaze class, we have left it a little late but Ana didn't see the point in going any earlier.

The trip back home was quicker than I expected. "Mrs. Grey, where are you?" I call, as the house is quiet. We need to fill it with some kids. The door behind me opens, and she walks in.

"I was keeping Gail company, it's too quiet when you are not here." She pouts.

"I was just thinking the same. Although I believe we should enjoy it. In five weeks it won't be this quiet."

"Yeah, Teddy." She says happily.

"No, I mean our goddamn families. You know he's going to be used as an excuse to invade our lives. The privacy we've been enjoying will soon be out the window. No more naked weekends." The thought damn near makes me cry.

"Christian we are going to need babysitters, and if our families want to, why interfere. We just make sure we drop Teddy off instead of them coming here." Ana says with a shrug. "I'm hungry, what about you?"

"Yeah I could eat." That came out so wrong.

"I was talking about food." She snarls. Yes, she doesn't play with her food.

"So was I, but somehow it came out sounding... rather salaciously." I defend.

"Uh huh."

"No, really I meant food."

"How did it go with the Russo's?" she asks ignoring my defense.

"Well, Andrew is going to jail. Whether he stays quiet about his sister's involvement remains to be seen."

"Stays quiet."

"Oh yeah, she threw him under the bus. Claimed she knew nothing of his activities to get to you. Can you believe he was wearing the same sweatshirt when he walked through the doors." I say with a chuckle. "Mrs. Grey, what were you doing at Ray's?" She looks up in surprise.

"We heard you on the receiver."

"Oh, it was easier to give my statement there. Instead of having the cops and Carrick come here."

"How did that go?"

Straight forward, I didn't have much to contribute after all I was the intended target. " She places a plate of grilled cheese sandwich with bacon, sliced sausages with a grilled tomato salad on the side.

"This looks good. Thanks, baby."

"You are welcome."

We sit and eat in comfortable silence. "I think I'm done with work, there is no point in going in. I can read the manuscripts at home." Thank fuck for that. She is a week away from her eight month, and the damn woman is still working like we need the money. "You can say it." She adds with a giggle.

"Well, I for one I'm glad and just like you I can work from…"

"You don't have to." She tells me.

"I know I don't have to, but our last acquisition is done and dusted, we are not taking anything on until I get back to work, and that will be a few months after Teddy is born. If Roz chooses to take on an acquisition that is her problem." I say planting a kiss on her jaw working my way down to her throat. "I'll run a warm bath for us, that should help with your back." She moans in agreement.

"Oh fuck… Christian." She moans as every stroke hits her spot to perfection.

"I know baby," I growl in her ear. Her weight is rested on me, giving her back a little support as I slowly give what she needs. I grab her breast and give it a good squeeze and feel the wetness in my palm. "Is that… breast milk?" I ask surprised.

"Don't stop." She moans ignoring me. No, it's… colostrum." Her walls constrict around my dick. "Oh… fuck." I pick up the pace and start thrusting hard and fast. "Oh… yeah… I'm cuming." Her hands come around and grip my hair for dear life. I follow with a grunt. My last thought before I fall asleep is Teddy and how close we are to holding him in our hands.

**DECEMBER 1****ST**** 2008**

**ANA**

"Ana, can I have a word with you?" Oh yippee, another note for Elliot.

"Professor Cardin." My voice sounds about as hostile as it can get.

"Miss. Steele, I owe you an apology. Getting you involved in my personal life was so far removed from lecturer student as it can get. What happened with Elliot Grey and me did not concern you, and therefore I should not have gotten you involve. Frankly, I am lucky you did not report me to the faculty head. I hope you accept my apology."

"Yeah, I guess… apology accepted." I say in shock. Whatever Elliot said clearly worked.

"Elliot slept with Professor Cardin." Kate snaps me out of my shock. "Why am I surprised?" She says shaking her head and surprisingly that is the end of that matter. "Hey since Christian is not coming down this weekend. What do you say to a weekend in Vegas? It takes around about two and half hours." Kate suggested though I'm not sure I heard her.

"You want to go to Las Vegas this weekend. As in the gambling capital of the world."

"We are not going to gamble. Don't you feel like a weekend in the Bellagio getting pampered till you can't walk?" Kate purrs.

"Are you talking about pampering in a spa or another kind of pampering?"

"Ana, get your mind out of the gutter." She says sounding disgusted.

"Hey, I'm not the one that purred after talking about not being able to walk after a pampering." I defend.

"So Vegas… going or not."

"You do realize I can't go to Vegas without informing Taylor, who in turn will inform Mr. Grey," Sawyer warns us.

"Told you there was no way to keep it from Christian," I inform Kate

"Why do we have to keep it from him," Kate argues.

"I don't want him dropping work because he's worried about my safety."

"He won't if you convince him not to worry, and I want him to know." I give her a skeptical look. "I do, he will call ahead and get us the best of everything, and you know he will. I want to see Cher, but there were no tickets." She pouts.

"You want to see Cher," I question.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing?" Kate asks.

"Is there something wrong…"

"Fuck you, Ana Steele." She says with a chuckle.

Come the Friday we know the trip to Vegas isn't going to happen when I come down with the worst case of the flu. I'm surprised when Gail turns up to take care of me, as in all fairness Kate doesn't know her ass from her elbow when it comes to all things related to domesticity.

* * *

Soon the semester is up, and it's time to head home for the holidays. I am praying Christian makes it back in time for Christmas. Kate left this morning so Sawyer and I are locking up, making sure everything is unplugged, the water turned off at the mains. I remember Peter telling me about his brother and friends coming back from the Easter holidays to find their apartment covered in water when a pipe in the kitchen bust. I doubt cutting off the water will make a difference, but you never know. "Ana you ready?" Sawyer asks as he picks up my bags as though it's empty.

"Yeah, let's go." I step out the front door and let out a squeal Mia will be proud of. " CHRISTIAN." I jump into his arms, my legs indecently wrapped around him. I hear the groan he tries to suppress and feel the small twitch of this cock. "What are you doing here?"

"We finished early, and Roz and I decided to postpone the D.C acquisition until the New Year." That earns him another squeal. "Come on, get in the car. We are running late." He says with a smug smile.

"Late for what?" Not that I care as long as it's just the two of us. "TAYLOR," I yell without meaning to.

"Damn, Ana… try not to burst our eardrums." He chuckles.

"Hello, Ana," Taylor replies with a smile.

"I thought we could have lunch at The Heathman before heading home. I haven't seen you in a while and would love to catch up. God knows I'd be lucky to get you to myself when we get home."

"Sounds great." I beam at him. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon," I add.

"Yeah, I know, it's been hectic, and unfortunately, it's only going to get worse." He rubs his face in frustration, as disappointed as I am about his upcoming trips I understand he has a business to run.

"What exactly are you acquiring in D.C?" I ask.

"It's a company that manufactures the raw components for making large-scale molds. The current owner is being put out of business because the Chinese can make it far more cheaply. I made him an offer, and he was going to sell, but now I have competition from a Chinese outfit that wants to buy the company as well. The whole thing is taking a hell of a lot longer than I would like, but it is what it is."

We arrive at The Heathman, and Christian opts for a seat in the back. "It's quiet, and hopefully, we are less likely to be intruded upon." That quickly vanishes, hell he has barely finished his sentence.

"Christian Grey." A man I don't know approaches us.

"Jim." Christian stands and shakes the man's hand. "Jim, this is my…"

"Anastasia Steele." He waves away Christian's introduction and takes my hand. " I'm Jim Nelson, I'm the editor of GQ magazine. Will you help me convince Christian here to agree to an interview."

"Yeah sure… as long as you are ready to lose your job due to low readership because as boring goes this one here will give you a run for your money." I tease.

"Hey." Christian protests.

"Okay, what do you have to talk about?" I challenge.

"As much as I hate to admit it she does have a point. Call me when I'm married with a least one kid and have something interesting to talk about. Let's be honest you don't want to hear me drone on about mergers and acquisitions and your readers damn sure do not want to read about it."

"Grey I will hold you to that." They shake on it, and I get the distinct feeling Jim is serious about getting an interview after Christian is married with a kid.

"I thought GQ was a style magazine?" Christian asks after Jim walks away.

"It is, but you are in style right now," I say with a giggle.

"Come on, let's order." He says ignoring me.


	91. Chapter 91

**JANUARY 3****RD**** 2009**

**CHRISTIAN**

"Stop frowning." Ana chastises. "The press is useful on certain occasions, and this is one of them." She adds.

"I know it doesn't mean I have to like it." It's the grand reopening of the Mile High Club, and we are… about the fourth car from the entrance as it looks like a success with the number of people that came out tonight. The paparazzi are camped outside shouting questions at the various people attending the opening. There are a few ballplayers both football and baseball and a few politicians. I just have to play nice for a few hours; I can do that.

"There we are." Ana sings as the valet opens the car door. I step out, and I'm immediately blinded with flashlights. I help Ana out, and we stand and pose for a few seconds ignoring the questions thrown at us considering none has anything to do with why we are here in the first place.

"Bro," Elliot shouts from across the room. He swipes two glasses of champagne on his way towards us. "There you go."

"Thanks." Ana mumbles looking around. "Fuck me… this is different. If I hadn't seen the place before myself, I wouldn't believe this was the same restaurant."

"I know." I concur.

"You can see your face in the cutlery." Elliot jokes. "I thought you invited Kate," Elliot asks nonchalantly. How he pulled it off is beyond me, the man went from talking about cutlery to asking about Kate.

"No, she's in…" Before Ana can answer Mia Grey makes her presence known.

"Wow, you two this place is just fantastic." She drowns everyone out.

"It is," Ana says. "Were are Grace and Carrick?"

"They were called away the moment we got here." Mia answers.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Christian Grey." We all turn towards the voice. "Hello, Christian." She greets with a come-hither look.

"I'm sorry… you have me at a disadvantage." Her confidence fades a little.

"Kelly… Kelly Carpenter we went to high school together." She says looking desperately hopeful.

"Which one? He went to a few." Elliot teases.

"Seattle Prep." She says. "My boyfriend was Murphy Anderson at the time, his brother was the captain of the rowing team."

"Max, we were at Harvard together. Last I heard he was on Wall Street." I exclaim in recognition.

"Yeah…" her enthusiasm at my remembering Max fades quickly when she realizes I still don't remember her. "Anyway, I'm a restaurant critic with Seattle times. The success of your restaurant depends on reviews from reputable print like us." She can't possibly be serious. Is she trying to blackmail me into remembering her?

"Shame Kate Kavanagh couldn't be here," Elliot says out of the blue. Her father owns The Seattle times and makes that the perfect segue to put a frown on Kelly's face. Though Elliot's need to have Kate around will wane considerably when he finds out she knows about the professor.

"As in Katherine Kavanagh," Kelly asks.

"Yes, she's my best friend," Ana says with a smug smile.

"Oh right." Her night has quickly taken a downward turn. "Well, congratulations on your new venture. I look forward to seeing how the evening turns out." She adds.

"You are with The Seattle Times our evening will turn out spectacularly wonderful as far as you are concerned." I see Ana caught that threat as well. She smiles and walks away.

"Was that a veiled threat in regards to her review because you don't remember her?" Mia asks in disbelieve.

"I believe it was, and I remember her. She was a colossal pain in the fucking ass in high school. She just couldn't get her head round the fact that I didn't want her."

"Wait, didn't she mention a boyfriend?" Ana asks.

"Yeah, he dumped her when he caught her making it clear she was available to me if I wanted when I was leaving a party Max threw," I remember that day well I thought my reputation at the school would take a downward turn, luckily for me Murphy proved to be a pretty decent guy.

The evening went off without a hitch, and I can't keep the smile off my face especially when Ana drew my attention to the fact that Kelly finished every single meal. Hell, the woman wiped her plate clean. This restaurant is going to be a success I know it. The chef comes out to a standing ovation.

* * *

"Call him." Roz can't contain her glee. Through a series of very fortunate events, we have unintentionally being informed that our rivals for our latest acquisition are not willing to meet certain requirements, and the CEO knew it, he just used them to drive the price up. Mainly job security for his four thousand plus workers. In fact, if he sells to the Chinese seventy-five percent of his employees will lose their jobs as the company intends to move most of the manufacturing to China. The factory here will effectively be around for sales and nothing else. Greedy fucker.

"Mr. McCoy," I say with a beaming smile.

"Hello, Mr. Grey I was just about to call you. I wanted to let you know I have decided to accept your offer." Of course, he has, he should have from the get go instead of using the Chinese to run up the sale price.

"Right… I was calling to inform you that we are no longer interested in acquiring your company. We have just been looking at the numbers and in the long run, it will be far cheaper for us to start our own factory. I already have factories in China and it won't be much of an issue to…"

"Mr. Grey, American companies cannot continue to ship jobs overseas." He stutters interrupting me.

"I'm sorry you cannot seriously expect me to spend over a million more than I was already prepared to pay for your company when I can have the same thing cheaper and save even more millions in the next decade factoring in the cheap labor in China. It's business, McCoy."

"I will knock a million off the asking price." He blurts out. Roz is sitting back with her arms crossed in triumph.

"McCoy…" I try to sound exasperated and succeed.

"Please." He begs.

"I will discuss your offer with my COO and get back to you," I say hanging up and high five Roz. "Well, we are right back to our initial offer." I sing.

"You'd think after all these years I'd be used to the greed that seems to come every time we try to help failing companies. He knew the Chinese had no intention of keeping the manufacturing here and yet he used them to drive up the price." Roz shakes her head. "I'll call him in a week. Let him sweat." I keep telling people I'm the sweet one, and yet no one believes me.

2009 is shaping up to be a fantastic year.

**JANUARY 14****TH**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

"Ana is due in two days I don't need this shit, Roz. Can't you deal with him?" I groan.

"I wanted to fire him you decided to get all soft on my ass and give him one more chance. Well, he took your one more chance and fucked you over, he's your problem, not mine." With that, she hangs up on me. She's the only one that can get away with it.

"I take it you are on your own," Ana says sitting up in the bed with mountains of pillow behind her.

"Yep." I run my fingers through my hair.

"Teddy will be here in two days not two hours you can go deal with this. I will still be knocked up by the time you get back." She giggles.

"You have a point. I will be back as soon as possible." I decide to go in my jeans and t-shirt.

"No need to rush." She mumbles absentmindedly.

"Yeah, sure," I mumble though I have every intention of making it back here in record time. The drive To GEH and back alone is an hour without traffic. "Taylor, let's go." I practically run out the front door. "Jason, I'm cursed."

"Yes, sir." I hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Two days before my wedding date I'm forced into work by a cantankerous old man. Two days before my wife is due another cantankerous old fool again forces me into work. I am telling you I am cursed." I argue.

"Have you considered the fact that it might just be a coincidence? With your life sir… it's hard to buy into the notion of you been cursed."

"With my life, this shouldn't happen I should not be pulled away from vital days with my wife." I counter.

"Christian that woman needs a break from you. You have done nothing but hover over Ana like she's about to break any minute." He really needs to make a point if he's calling me Christian.

"She is about to break," I argue and yet I make his point for him by calling Ana the moment the car is out the front gate.

"Nothing has changed since you left… less than five minutes ago. Don't call me again unless there is an emergency. If there is one here Gail will call you she's with me." She hangs up before I can say anything in my defense. I don't need to look at Taylor to know he's smirking at me.

Thankfully despite disagreeing with me, Taylor get us to GEH in record time and parks right in front of the building. When I arrive on the twentieth floor, Andrea greets me with a cup of coffee not that it will make a damn bit of difference to my mood, especially when I clock the fool out of the corner of my eyes. "Stanton, in my office now." I slam the door open in anger. I can hear him shuffling his feet behind me, how someone shuffles around all the damn time is beyond me.

I take a sit behind my desk and run my fingers through my hair. "Care to explain why you chose to ignore a directive from me and spend my hard earned cash on advertising we don't need?"

"Because I believe we are turning away from a huge market…"

"A market we don't cater to. Stanton, GEH is not a retail company. We do not sell or advertise to the public. We sell to companies, and those companies sell to the public. Do you think… tell me something? Does GEH have the infrastructure to sell to the public directly? Do we have a customer support department catered to serving the need of the public? Do we have a sales department to do that as well? How were you going to sell the products you advertised to the public when they came to GEH's website looking to buy the products you had so successfully advertised?" I wait for him to answer.

"I didn't think that far ahead." He mumbles.

"Of course, you didn't. Your job is promoting GEH in the market, not to the public. GEH is not a retail company. I told you this twice and twice you ignored me and went off on your own wasting three-quarters of a million on advertising we don't need. The solar powered products were designed for charitable purposes not to make money. If I were struggling for money, I wouldn't be doing this. I am here away from my wife who is due any day now to deal with your errant ass. Give me a goddamn reason why I shouldn't fire you when in all honesty I should have done so a long time ago. You are not doing the job I hired you to do and worse you are wasting my money." I seethe.

"Sir… I made a mistake…"

"No you made a mistake the first time you brought this idea to me, and I vetoed it. The second time was when I should have fired you, and now you are fired. You owe GEH three-quarters of a million dollars. That will be taken out of your severance package…"

"You can't…"

"Be grateful you are getting a severance package. You took money that wasn't yours and used it for yourself because I sure as hell didn't ask you to do what you did." I bark bearing down on him. "Security will escort you out."

"Mr. Grey please…"

"This wouldn't be so bad if you thought beyond marketing the product to the public but you didn't and worse you didn't seek advise from the various departments that could have shown you the holes in your plan. Then again if you didn't listen to me, you were hardly going to listen to them. Get out."

"I am seconds behind him and running for the elevator when Andrea calls me. "Sir, while you are here." I turn to find another blond smiling at me so broadly I'm a little taken aback. Is it just me or do I employ far too many blonds? "This is Olivia Blandino she is my new assistant." Andrea introduces.

"Miss Blandino, I was under the impression you were in the PR department." Her smile fades, and I immediately know the answer. "I'm on leave for the next few months use that time to get acquainted with how things work up here because I do not tolerate mistakes."

"Yes sir." her smile is back in place, and I don't know why, but I find it unsettling.

"Andrea, with me." Despite my not being here she is still immaculately dressed as usual. "How bad was it?"

"I believe she has been rotated around a few department…"

"And they brought her up here… thinking what she will miraculously improve." I seethe. "Why in god's name are we putting up with her?"

"Roz said something about needing her father's support in the next few months and after that, we can get rid of her. Sir, since you are not here, she can just kill time up here. Who knows she might actually be useful by the time you get back."

"Miss. Parker, I never had you down for the wishful thinking type." I joke.

"There is a first time for everything." She counters as I step off the elevator.

I don't get a chance to say anymore when I hear someone asking for Miss. Steele and being told no one by that name works here. I look over at the reception desk and find Daniel fucking English insisting Ana works here. "She does but if you refer to her as Miss. Steele good luck getting anywhere." His brother snarls walking up to him.

"He means Mrs. Grey," Andrew tells the receptionist and the smile they shoot each other is one of familiarity.

"Are those two together?"

"Yes sir, they are twins." Taylor retorts.

"Not them you big oaf, I mean Andrew and the girl behind the desk." God, Ana is right I am a hell of a gossip.

"I wouldn't know sir."

"Why are you looking for my wife?" I walk up to him, and he looks surprised to find me. Motherfucker you are in my building.

"Oh... Mr. Grey, I was hoping to speak to her about a job."

"Do you have any experience in publishing?" Andrew smirks at him.

"Well… no, but I thought she might be able to help. I do have experience in marketing, finance and…"

"You mean the same kind of experience that left you broke and in debt?" I ask keeping a straight face. To think I was at one point threatened by him.

"We all make mistakes." He retorts angrily.

"Not the kind that loses you billions of dollars. Those kinds of mistakes GEH does not need." I counter.

"My wife is currently at home on maternity leave and won't be back for some time. Even if she was available, she has no say about who is employed. You want a job, apply for one like everyone else through the vacancy section of our website."

"You don't like me very much do you? I have to wonder why." He has the nerve to smile smugly at me. This motherfucker thinks his broke ass threatens me.

"Did we end up in high school all of a sudden and I'm the only one in the dark. What is with the 'you don't like me' business? I don't know you and the little I do know tells me I would be a colossal idiot to employ you. You lost billions, and you want me to just turn a blind eye to that. The fact that you are here looking at my wife for employment and not your brother who runs an entire department, a department you have experience in tells me little has changed in your thinking." Still an idiot. "Fuck, I can't believe I'm standing here wasting time with you." I retort walking away.

I call Ana as Taylor shuts the door. "Still the same." She says.

"I don't even get hello," I grumble.

"Hello Christian, how may I be of service." She giggles.

"That smart mouth of your will get you in trouble. I will be home soon."

"I want to hear every detail." She sounds genuine.

"Are you that bored?" I chuckle at her sigh.

"Daniel English… as in Daniel English the used to be wealthy and lost it all Daniel English."

"The one and the same." I chortle.

"How the fuck can I give him a job?" Ana barks much to my amusement. "He's still an idiot," she adds.

"Told him as much." I let out a laugh.

"I miss that plowing through my folds." She stares at my dick as I pull my swimming trunks on.

"That kind of talk doesn't help me." Sex has been off the menu for the last few weeks. She is far too uncomfortable and boiling hot most of the time to remotely have my body crowding hers.

"I'm sorry, I have zero sexual appetite and yet I miss it. Pregnancy does a number on your body in more ways than one." She moans.

"Teddy will leave his little nest and six weeks will fly by before you know it. Come in let's get you into the pool and ease that back pain."

* * *

I wake up feeling as giddy as I did when Ana told me she was pregnant. It has gone so quick. I find Gail making breakfast and Taylor with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Good morning you two. Isn't it a lovely morning the skies are cloudy, it's colder than a motherfucker and Teddy will grace us with his presence today. Perfect just perfect."

"Breakfast?" Gail asks shaking her head.

"Yes, breakfast would be great." I sing.

"Pancakes, bacon, sausages and anything else you can think of for me," Ana says waddling down the stairs.

"Baby, you should have called me.

"I'm pregnant not dying." She huffs batting my hands away. She waddles over to the seat and starts on the bacon and eggs. "By the way… my contractions have started. It's about an hour apart so we have time."


	92. Chapter 92

**AN: It appears when it comes to the year 2009 I suffer from a case of writers block. Looking through the story nothing of significance happens that year so I'm thinking of going straight to 2010. Let me know what you think. I have 1.4 million views to say I'm shocked is an understatement. Thank you. **

**Both sections of this chapter is set in 2013. C.J.**

**JANUARY 16****TH**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

"An hour apart?" I choke out. I know the blood has drained from my face. I look at Gail and Taylor to confirm I heard what I just heard.

"That's right." She utters with complete disregard for the state I'm in.

"The fact that you know how far apart your contractions are means you've had two," I say flabbergasted.

"Yeah… two." I glare at her wondering what the fuck that pause meant.

"Ana how many contractions have you had?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Like you said… two." She mumbles.

"Where was I when the first one hit?" I shout. "I'm calling Dr. Green." I run to my office and grab my phone.

"Mr. Grey her contractions are over an hour apart, and her water hasn't broken yet. Her pain at present is minimal." How does she know? "You can make your way to the hospital when she is closer together." Dr. Green is far too calm for my liking.

"How far apart." Half an hour should do.

"Fifteen minutes apart." What! "God knows you'll have a conniption I make it any closer." You damn right I will. I'm already having one.

"Dr. Green says we have to wait till fifteen minutes apart to head to the hospital." Ana barely pays any attention to me drinking her cup of barely there tea. "How can you eat at this time?" I pace.

"Eating and drinking is good in the early stages. If I wasn't eating knowing there might be hours to go and yet can't eat knowing full well I need the energy to bring Teddy into the world then you should worry." She stuffs another piece of bacon into her mouth.

"When you put it like that," I mumble still pacing.

"Christian it's going to be a long day you might want to eat something."

"Good idea." I barely taste what I'm eating. Nerves, excitement, and complete and utter panic have taken over.

After breakfast, I grab a dress and underwear for Ana. So she can use the shower in my office. There will be no climbing of stairs till the baby shows. "Christian, baby…" I'm not going to like this. "Could you shave my legs for me?" You have to be kidding me.

"You want to shave your legs in the middle of your contractions?" Baby brain has completely taken over.

"Well… yeah, I haven't shaved in forever." She whines.

"Baby, what I'm about to say… is being said with love, devotion, adoration for everything that you are and everything you do for me, but fuck off. Are you fucking kidding me you want to shave your…" My rambling is cut short when one hand grabs the wall and the other her pregnant stomach and grimaces in pain.

"Oh, this is going to hurt." She says on the verge of tears. Her lackadaisical attitude is nowhere to be seen.

I understand why going to the hospital was probably not the best idea; it took three hours for us to reach the fifteen-minute mark. Just a few minutes ago her water broke and the contractions started hurting like a motherfucker. We are finally on our way to the hospital. "Comfortable?" I ask.

"As comfortable as can be." She sighs.

Ana has another contraction just as we arrive at Seattle General. "Breathe through it baby, just breathe." I coax.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?" She yells in my face. Without a word I get out of the car and help her into the wheelchair.

I get Ana settled and call the family. I walk back into the room and find Ana in bed with a fetal monitor around her stomach. Teddy's heartbeat is going strong. "I called your dad and mine. They will inform the rest." God knows what I'd hear if I called the women.

"Okay." She mumbles with a small smile, and I lean in to give her a quick kiss. "What do you think you are doing?" she barks.

"I was going to kiss you, just a peck." I defend.

"Motherfucker, haven't you done enough. I am a small woman about to push your son out of my vagina. Keep your fucking lips to yourself." She snarls before crushing my fingers as another contraction hits.

"Sorry." I groan as my fingers are being crushed.

"Oh stop your whining." She barks. "Try pushing a baby out of a hole your cock just about fits in then you can complain." She adds with a huff.

"I wasn't whining." I defend. She throws me a look that tells me to shut the fuck up.

After another hour Dr. Green comes in and informs us Ana is eight centimeters dilated. Two more to go, the abuse that follows every contraction I can take I just pray my fingers hold out. I'm so busy trying not to say anything stupid that will set her off. I'm surprisingly calm about this whole thing. I'm trying to enjoy the experience instead of losing it completely.

* * *

"Okay, Mrs. Grey, it's go time."

"Fuck, I want to push." Ana snarls through gritted teeth.

"I know… you push when I tell you to push." Dr. Green sounds as cool as always.

"My boy is coming," I say feeling rather apprehensive not that it matters to Ana.

"Christian shut the fuck up." She roars and then grits her teeth through her pain.

I hold Ana's hand as I hear a lot of push, don't push, push, push, breathe, breathe, and next think you know a very red and covered in all sorts Teddy is out and boy he's not happy. He is quickly checked over swaddled and placed in Ana's lap. "Christian." She says in awe as tears streak down her face.

"I know, look at him," I whisper.

"He is all you," Ana says. He is, except he's got dark blue eyes, we were told to expect this, and it will change in the next few months, but I see him with Ana's eyes.

"Ana, thank you," I whisper kissing her hair. "Thank you so so much."

"Hello, mom and dad." Mom says sticking her head through the door.

"Come in, come in." I urge them. Teddy had been fed which was an interesting thing to watch. He is now sleeping soundly.

"Wow bro, could he look any more like you." Elliot mumbles.

"I know, right." I intone proudly.

"Darling girl, how are you feeling?" Grace asks tucking a loose strand of hair behind Ana's ears.

"I'm worn out. I'm showered and ready to pass out." I hear her say through her yawn.

"I bet," Abigail says with a chuckle. "Congratulations, he is just beautiful." She adds.

"Handsome, my boy is handsome," I growl.

"Christian, he is a baby they are allowed to be beautiful." Dad chuckles.

"Hey, grandpa," Ana calls to Ray.

"Proudly so." He chokes out.

"He is just perfect," Kate says looking a little glassy eyed. While the women fuss over Ana, and the men congratulate me like I did all the hard work. Elliot and Kate stare at Teddy with longing. I wouldn't be at all surprised if those two announced a wedding date followed soon by a pregnancy announcement.

Our family doesn't hang around too long as Ana can barely keep her eyes open. I bid them all goodbye with promises to invite them over to see Teddy at the house soon.

I move Teddy's cot closer to the couch and watch him sleep. He has moments where he jerks and I think he's going to wake up, but he doesn't. I want him to wake up, but I have been warned not to wake him up. I wouldn't Ana needs her sleep after the day she's had. I am so proud of her I can't begin to put it into words. I have no idea what to say to her or how to show her my appreciation for making me a father. He's going to be tall; he's 22 inches and a big boy at 8 pounds and 1 ounce. No wonder Ana had so much back pain at the end; she is a small woman carrying a lot of weight.

The moment I put my head down Teddy decides it's time to wake up. I sit up, and the smell emanating from him tells me all I need to know. "Push the cot over here," Ana mumbles her voice caked with sleep. I quickly grab the disposable changing mat and pick Teddy up and place him on it. Ana quite efficiently changes him though he's crying the entire time. He does immediately stop when he get her nipple into his mouth. Yeah, that would shut anyone up.

"Boy, look at him go," I mutter as he puts his hands on Ana's breast and all.

"He slept for quite a while," Ana says looking at the clock.

"Here's hoping it stays that way," I add.

"He looks like you, but I believe he has my easy going temperament," Ana says with a straight face.

"Right," I say with an eye roll.

"Hey, I'm easy going compared to you." She argues.

"If you say so." The nurse comes in to check on Teddy and Ana, and they are both doing well.

"It all looks well I think you may get discharged tomorrow evening." She says much to our delight.

"That would be wonderful," Ana says looking down as Teddy is clearly done with his feed. I drape a napkin over my shoulder and start to burp the little guy.

* * *

We arrive home with zero fuss, as the press are still not aware of Teddy's arrival. "While he's still awake I will give him a bath, feed him and hopefully he will sleep like he did in the hospital," Ana mumbles as I gently get Teddy out of the baby car seat. I see Gail rushing over to have a look at Teddy.

"Dear Lord… he's all you." She says in awe. "He is just too beautiful," I growl much to Ana's amusement.

"He is handsome, Gail, handsome not beautiful." I groan not that she pays any attention to me.

We get him indoors where it's nice and warm. "He's a curious little thing isn't he?" Ana says.

"Why?" I ask as I can't see him.

"His eyes are darting around trying to see everything," Ana answers with a giggle.

"Relax little man you are going to be in this house for the next two decades." I pat his back as we make our way upstairs. I see Sawyer coming down the stairs after dropping off our stuff from the hospital. He smiles at Teddy though the little man can't see him.

Teddy is all smiles and gurgles as we bathe him. He is so soft it's incredible. "Thank you, Ana," I say softly caught up in the moment.

"My pleasure." She replies drying Teddy off. He is fed and burped and immediately nods off, Ana soon follows after a quick meal, but I can't sleep no matter how hard I try. I grab the chair by the door and sit next to the cot watching Teddy sleep. He is cute as fuck, both legs and arms are tucked under him, he looks so small and fragile. "God help anyone that tries to hurt you… I will kill the entire earth's population for you if that's what it takes to protect you and your siblings. Of course, we have to talk to your mother about giving you a couple of siblings." He turns onto his side arms tucked under his chin, and I can't help the giggle that leaves me. I grab Ana's IPhone and snap away.

A couple hours later he starts to fidget, and I know he's going to wake up. As much as I hate it, I wake Ana up for his food. "If you are not going to sleep and sit and watch him sleep, I can pump, and you feed him when he wakes up." Ana yawns. "I feel so light." She adds with a giggle as she feeds Teddy.

"You have lost 8 pounds of course, you feel light," I tell her. She eyes me up, and all of sudden I feel more conscious of the fact that I'm only in boxer shorts.

She looks away "Six weeks." She mumbles to herself. "What time is it?"

"It's just gone three." I find myself yawning as well. I throw a napkin over my shoulder ready to burp the little guy. I really should try and sleep when he's asleep.

**MARCH 8****TH**** 2013**

I tapped my foot furiously against the linoleum floor. Usually, Ana would be having a go at me, but right now she is in the same headspace as me. "Ana, Christian." Dr. Green calls looking amused at our demeanor. It's after hours so she's dropped all the formalities with our names. It's Ana's six-week checkup, and if she doesn't clear her for sex, we are likely to kill her and deal with the consequences later. We are not ready for the press to know Ana has had her baby yet so we had to book our appointment after hours and today was the only day Dr. Green could accommodate us which has taken us past the six-week mark.

"You two look well. Ana, you look fantastic, motherhood suits you." She says still looking amused as fuck. "How is Teddy?"

"Thank you, Teddy is amazing… just the best." Ana replies looking as dignified as can be. No sign of the woman that made the last three weeks hell on earth for me.

"I'm sure everyone says that about their children." She giggles.

"You'd be surprised to know they don't. One mother called their baby the devil incarnate… in her defense, she had barely slept, and the child would not stop crying. Anyway sorry to have kept you waiting for a week but today was the only night I could stay late. My husband has taken the boys hunting so I'm all by myself this weekend." Dr. Green smiles, she is clearly looking forward to an empty house.

"Thank you for accommodating us." Ana thanks her.

"Well, let's not keep you waiting…" she giggles. "Honestly, you two are a change from the couple I saw earlier today." She shakes her head in disgust.

"Why, what happened." Ana shoots me a look that says shut the fuck up.

"The wife didn't want me to give her the all clear." My eyes and Ana's are damn near out of the socket. Everyone is different I guess. "She was worn out. The husband went back to work two days after they left the hospital even though he had another month of leave. She was left doing everything and frankly sex was the last thing on her mind. I have seen it a few times, and I learned long ago when I was still an intern to… well, let's just say it's not allowed, but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind."

"What did you do?" Now Ana is the one asking questions.

"I told the husband the wife had not healed, in fact, due to the constant up and down and lack of rest not only is she not healing she now has a small tear and sex is off the menu for at least another six weeks." She chuckles. " You should have seen his face. The wife had dark circles under her eyes. Not only had she lost the baby weight, but she also weighed fifteen pounds less than she was before she got pregnant. She barely had time to eat and was surprised she was not producing enough milk." Yeah, I'd be disgusted too.

"Fucking fool," I mumble.

"I told him the lack of sex was entirely his fault. If he had lifted an arm to help his wife she wouldn't be in this position. She looked after the baby and him while he thought going to work was all he was required to do. He came here proud as a punch his wife had lost the baby weight and was just waiting for me to give the wife the all clear. He left with his tail between his legs."

"I can't believe she had a tear… I mean how…"

"Oh no, the wife was perfectly fine in that department." She says looking smug as fuck at my shocked look as Ana laughs her head off.

Thirty-five minutes later I slam the front door shut with my foot, our mouths are attached to each other and has been since we left Dr. Greens office. "Christian, God… I need you." She moans. I damn near drag her up the stairs. We have all night to get reacquainted with each other, right now I just need to drain the load in my balls a bit, and she needs to release a little tension. We don't bother getting naked; she has a dress on with stockings that had me hard as a rock earlier when I saw her slipping them on. She pushes me back on the bed crawled over me and without any preamble sinks onto my waiting dick with little effort. "Fuck, where you always this big." She whimpers.

"It's been a while." Despite giving birth to Teddy my dear wife is as tight as ever. "Fuck, Ana." I groan as she grinds her hips slowly getting herself acclimatized to my size again. She leans forward fingers digging into my chest as she starts to bounce; I grip her hips and roll us onto her back. I anchor myself on my forearms and thrust into her.

"God yes." She hisses as I continue to drive relentlessly into her over and over again. I am desperately close to cuming. I feel her walls tightening around me, her body starts to shudder, her back arches and she cums spectacularly under me.

"Too beautiful," I growl as I follow her with what feels like the best orgasm of my life.

"Okay, now I can think. Fuck, all I've thought about for three weeks is sex and nothing else." She breathes.

"What, just the last three weeks." I tease. I made the decision that if Ana wasn't getting any sexual pleasures well, then neither was I. Boy… did that leave me vulnerable. Three weeks ago Teddy spent his first night with my parents. I say my parents, more like the entire family minus Ana and me. I came out of the shower, and the damn woman attacked me, and I mean attacked me. "Fuck waiting." She snarled determined to jump on my dick. God, I almost gave in, I was desperate for sex, not just a blow job either I wanted my dick inside her warmth, stroking me like a velvet glove, but someone in this house had to be sensible and unfortunately it had to be me. I learned saying no to Ana has devastating consequences, consequences that eventually drove me to take matters into my own hands, either knock one out or Ana was going to do it in ways that was not medically advisable.

"Come on let's get cleaned up. Gail's romantic dinner setup is still in the dining room. After dinner we can talk about the pain you subjected me to these last few weeks. I expect an apology, a groveling apology." I growl.


	93. Chapter 93

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. I lost my stepdad in July, and I have to admit I was coping with his death, but then my uncle died this month on the 11th, and well I struggled to even think of a word to write. I will finish my stories no matter what it might take me some time. C.J. **

**DECEMBER 23****RD**** 2009**

**CHRISTIAN**

In the last year, I can count the number of times I have slept in my own bed. I missed the Easter holidays due to sheer incompetence on the part of an assistant in the finance department. I saw Ana for a weekend during the summer; she decided to go back to Portland and take some summer classes if I wasn't going to be around. Can't blame her, why bore herself silly in the penthouse alone when Kate was still back in Portland taking said classes. Worse I missed her birthday, hell, I spent mine alone in a hotel room in Mexico. I could tell she was disappointed but said nothing.

Don't get me starting about checking out procedures at hotels. Why do they need to rewrite all your information all over the bill? Can you imagine every time you went shopping your personal information was required before you could pay for the items you want? I finally lost it in Colorado when I realized they already had your billing information, and I know they already have your personal details. They don't have to tally up your spending as the system does it for them so why in god's name do I have to stand at a reception desk for minutes on end while they type away. In Colorado, I put my foot down and asked the receptionist give me the bill to sign, who I will say was lovely and wasn't at fault. She didn't write the policy and procedure for checking out so I can't blame her but fuck I wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

I meant it; I had a flight to catch in half an hour because Air Traffic Control had found a fifteen-minute window where we could take off because a plane had been delayed due to the wheel needing to be released manually before they could land. I was desperate to get home even just for a couple of days before we were back in the air again.

Then she started typing away, as usual, I interrupted her and told her unless she placed the bill in front me in the next few seconds I was walking away. She must have thought I was full of hot air and continued to type away after smiling lovingly at me. Much to her surprise I picked up my suitcase and made my way out. As it turns out checking out in most cases is simply the decent thing to do, since they already have your details it's not necessary, so I simply call down to the desk and inform them I'm leaving. That as far as I was concerned was decent enough.

The only upside, the one thing that made all this bearable was having my own jet. I doubt I could have gotten through the year if I was spending all my time sat in an airport lounge, first class lounge or not. I didn't mind the trips to New York so much, and there was a lot of them as GEH is opening an office there, that's what all the traveling has been about. I stayed in my own apartment and spent a great deal of time with Mia. I expected her to move into the New York apartment, but she wanted to move in with friends. It didn't escape me that Sean is just around the corner and apparently my baby sister… "CHRISTIAN…"

"What!" Roz smirks then looks out the window. "We are home."

"I have never been so happy to see the rainy Seattle skyline," I say with a chuckle.

"You and me both. I do not want to get on another plane for the foreseeable future. The next time I travel, I'm taking some kind of sea vessel." She moans as we descend the stairs to our vehicles.

It's just after ten when we arrive home, and I'm surprised to find Gail still up and about. "Mr. Grey." She says clearly surprised. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." She adds looking over my shoulder at Taylor.

"It's close to Christmas no one wanted to drag the meeting out past the holidays." Had they done so I would have made life miserable for them after GEH took over. I missed far too much in the last year.

"Welcome home, Ana is in the library." She tells me with a smile.

"She's here." My excitement is obvious. Gail nods with a chuckle.

I thought she'd be at Ray's or my parents but certainly not here. I know she lives here, but she avoids it when I'm not around. In my haste, I push open the door a little too hard, and it crashes against the shelves sending a few books flying. "What the… CHRISTIAN… oh my god." Before I know it, she is wrapped around me like a koala.

"Hey, Ana," I say laughing as she's still squealing. "I take it you are glad to see me." I tease.

"You have no idea." She pulls back and looks at me with a frown. "When are you are leaving?" If I had some place to go, the devastation on her face would stop me.

"Ana, if I never see the interior of a plane again it will be too soon." And the squealing is back.

"It is great to see you. I've missed a lot this year, but for the next year believe me I am not going anywhere… Roz can go." She giggles

"That I'd love to see." She jumps off me, and my back is grateful. "You have let yourself go." She teases, but in truth, I have lost some muscle mass.

"I haven't exactly had time to work out. It's hard to do when all I've had time to do is sit around conference room tables or hotel rooms going through paperwork." I take a seat on the plush leather couch with a sigh. "Tell me what you've been up to." We have often talked on the phone but never long enough to just talk.

"Not much, studying, working, and the occasional outing with Kate."

"Dating?" I ask though I really do not need her to tell me she's still dating that Collin Pierce.

"You know where I stand on that."

"After you graduate." I reiterate except she dated Pierce for god knows how long. I would have been home in October for a month, but the idea of her dating Pierce just kept me away.

"Yep, although Mia keeps trying to set me up with some guy."

"What guy?" Mia needs to mind her own fucking business Collin fucking Pierce was enough.

"Matthew, Malcolm or something like that." She says flippantly, and I can't help my chuckle.

"You don't know his name?" I ask still chuckling.

"I don't need to I have no intention of going anywhere with whoever it is, Pierce was bad enough." She puts her book down and turns to face me.

"Still reading dead British authors I see." I jest changing the subject.

"Your mom will be so happy to see you." She says ignoring my comment.

"I'm sure she will be especially being home for Christmas considering I told everyone I wasn't sure I would be home in time." I let out a very ungentlemanly yawn. "Fuck, I'm tired. Oh, my bed, my glorious bed." I sing, and Ana burst out laughing. "Hey, you have no idea how much I have missed home and my bed."

"I'm sure you did because we missed you too." She curls her small frame on my lap.

"Still can't put on any weight I see."

"Ouch," I say chortling. "You pack one hell of a punch."

"Good, don't forget it."

**MARCH 8****TH**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Ana says giggling hysterically.

"Mrs. Grey you and I have very different notions of what we consider to be bad when it comes to the hell you put me through these last few weeks." I lean forward and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Can you blame me for wanting you?" She asks looking me in the eye with such want.

"No, but locking me in your office and refusing to let me out till I had…" I don't finish my sentence wen she starts laughing again.

"Yeah… that was a bit much." She admits.

"Right, and I suppose it was a bit much that I had to resort to tying intricate knots on my shorts just to prevent you from slipping them off in the middle of the night." I woke up one night to find her sucking me off with determination.

"You weren't exactly in a hurry to stop me the first time."

"In my defense, I thought I was dreaming," I say with a smirk.

"Uh huh." She retorts.

"I wanted you too." Not that I need to tell her that. "Elliot had to listen to me whine and groan about how desperate I was to have you, but I knew if I gave you an inch you would have taken a mile." She smiles knowing I'm right.

"Speaking of Elliot. What is the plan for his bachelor party… because I'm thinking he and Kate are due a little payback?" Ana wiggles her eyebrows. Elliot and Kate to everyone's surprise, announced their wedding date for the month of May.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about the strippers during our bachelor and bachelorette parties or rather their failed attempt." I say with a chuckle.

"I'm hoping they have a well," Ana adds.

"Well, technically you managed to turn the table on Kate. Elliot, on the other hand, needs to pay for those strippers in Aspen. So what are you thinking?" I ask.

"We definitely can't go down the conventional route knowing those two they will welcome it." She says just as the timer on the oven goes.

"I'll get that," I say getting on my feet.

"I wouldn't mind ice cream." She shouts after me.

With great care, I take the chocolate fondants out of the oven and place them with the casing on a plate. I am not even going to attempt to take them out; Ana can do that without making a mess of Gail's work. I get a tub of Baileys Haagen Dazs from the freezer and head back to the dining room. "You didn't attempt to take them out," Ana says with a giggle.

"I doubt you'd know what it is if I took them out," I say as I watch her tease the fondants out of the metal casing with ease. Both come out intact without a nick on either. "Beautifully done." With a couple of scoops of ice cream on my plate, I dig in.

"Oh, this is heaven. Gail always gets this spot on.

" Ana says as she takes another bite.

"I concur, but I deserve some credit for putting it the oven and out it out without burning it." Ana who was about to put a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth starts giggling uncontrollably, and it drips off her spoon down her chin. Her giggling seizes immediately when I lick the ice cream off her lips and chin. "Taste even better coming off your skin." I can't help but wonder if I can smear some ice cream all over her body and lick it off.

"I'm up for that," Ana says salaciously.

"Up for what?" I ask.

"Whatever it was that just went through your head. Your eyes just glazed over." She informs me.

"Uh huh." I aim for an air of nonchalance and fail miserably.

* * *

As much as I try to ignore the constant beeping, I can't and begrudgingly feel around for my phone. It's most likely another picture from my mom because she thinks Teddy did or said something even though she knows whatever he gabbles is nothing of great significance. Unfortunately for me, it's not my mother, but Google fucking alert. "Son of a bitch," I growl.

"What!" Ana mumbles a little startled. I pass her my phone, and she lets out a resigned sigh.

"It was bound to happen eventually. There was no way we were going to hide Teddy forever or my flat stomach for that matter." A very determined paparazzi has managed to take pictures with a zoom lens from the Sound of my parents with Teddy in their Garden feeding him. I can't help my chuckle when the series of pictures clearly shows them fighting over who gets to feed him.

"I hoping to keep it quiet for a couple more weeks, especially with Morton out on parole." My father thought he'd found a way to keep Morton in prison, but that didn't pan out. Congress abolished parole for federal crimes, and since Morton's crime was across different states, it was considered a federal crime. Unfortunately, for reasons I still do not understand, something to do with earning good days… he was granted his freedom under certain conditions. Frankly, I don't know what the difference between that and being granted parole is.

"I forgot about him," Ana says wrapping her arm around me.

"I really did want us in the news with him just out."

"You are keeping an eye on him and Carla?"

"Believe me, I made it clear to the guys on them that if one of them slips through the net… God help them." By the time I was done with my speech, a couple of them decided not to take the job and remain in their current position despite the fifty percent increase in salary. Taylor brought in four guys he knew from his military days who specialized in covert operations in countries you wouldn't step foot in even if you offered a billion dollars.

"So where are they now?" Ana asks.

"Morton is in a halfway house, and Carla currently rents a room not far from the halfway house."

"I would have thought she'd get someplace more palatable with the money she got from giving him a character reference." Ana sneers.

"Shit, I forgot to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" she sits up to enable her to look at me.

"Morton hasn't got a cent to his name," I say with a chuckle.

"Wait, what!" She sits cross-legged on my stomach.

"Yep, Carla at this point has more money in her bank account. I had Barney looking into Morton's finances for some time now and just last week when you were busy trying to find ways to get me to fuck you…" I give her a pointed look. "He finally found Morton's account and it is empty. He had just over four million before he went to prison but a year later he lost it in a civil suit filed by his victim's families. His business partner emptied their business account just after Morton was arrested and hightailed to the south of France with his hard earned cash."

"So all the money we thought he had is gone?" she looks downright amused.

"Yep." Ana burst out laughing and throws herself backward. Her crossed legs open to reveal a sight to behold. My thumb immediately finds her clit, and she bolts up giving me a stern look though I see the lust in her eyes.

"Don't get any ideas my pussy hurts… I'm going back to bed." True to her words she climbs off me and gets comfortable under the covers.

I let out a small chuckle and join her, after all, it's only seven in the morning, and with Teddy at my parents, it's best to take advantage of days like this when we get them.

* * *

"Dad… what do you want me to do about it? I can't force mom to let you hold Teddy." I say trying not to laugh at the absurdity of this conversation. I listen to him moan for five minutes before I give up and end the conversation.

"Do you think we will get Teddy back?" Ana asks laughing.

"I was wondering about that. I believe my mom has gone a little crazy since becoming a grandparent. We may be allowed to babysit on occasion." I jest.

"May being the operative word," Ana adds stuffing her face with mac and cheese.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the weekend?" I ask draining my bottle of beer.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I am going to be the epitome of lazy this weekend. You won't even catch me with a manuscript."

"Yeah right." I scoff.

"You wanna bet." She challenges.

"What are the odds?"

"If I win… all attempt to try and get me to attend the Heads of Department meetings seizes." She says triumphantly as though she's already won.

"And if I win you attend the meeting from now on and…"

"Uh uh, you get one thing, just one." She snarls.

"Chill." I placate.

"Well, you're on." To think after all my scheming it was going to be so easy. The woman has barely gone a day without reading at least a page of a manuscript since she was seventeen. Not even on our honeymoon and she thinks she can survive the rest of the weekend without picking up a manuscript.

**ANDREA**

With Mr. Grey not around work has been slow, the little I do is helping Roz out. Even then there isn't much to do, as Mr. Grey decided not to take on any acquisition while he is on maternity leave. I have never been so bored at work as I have been the last two months, and Olivia isn't helping. She is constantly asking personal questions about Mr. and Mrs. Grey, every word out of her mouth is about Mr. Grey. The girl isn't here to work; she is here to snatch a married man, but she is in for a rude awakening. Mr. Grey does not take kindly to woman ogling him and flirting instead of working. That man pined after Ana for years before they got together, hell he didn't like that type of behavior before he even got with Ana. Just then an idea hits me as I make my way back from lunch. "You'd think these idiots would go away after the news broke Saturday morning," Roz says coming up behind me. The media have congregated outside GEH since news broke about Teddy being born, and I have to question what they are waiting for because it should be obvious by now that Mr. Grey is not here.

"Good question," I mumble. "Roz, could you do me a favor?" Before she can respond, we see Collin Pierce storming angrily towards us.

"What the hell is this?" He tosses the papers angrily at Roz who makes no effort to take them and they scatter all over the fall. "I want my company back, and I will pay ten percent more than GEH paid for them."

"GEH does not own shares in your business. If Christian does, then he purchased it as a private citizen." Pierce pales at the news. I have taken enough minutes in Mr. Grey's meetings to know what it means. Companies bought by GEH thrive, it's our reputation and one Mr. Grey and Roz have worked hard to get". Mr. Grey buying it as a private citizen means he plans to destroy it, and Collin Pierce knows it.

"He can't do that." He pleads.

"He can and evidently he did." Roz counters walking away.

"What was that about a favor?" she asks calling for the elevator.

"Olivia Blandino," I say as the doors open.

"Whatever you need." Clearly, it was all I needed to say.

"That one is another." Roz sneers. "Pierce tried sabotaging Christian's solar power project all because he wanted Ana and Christian got her. Olivia is deluded if she thinks she stands a chance with Christian, that man is devoted to Ana like nothing I have ever seen. Pierce is now about to lose his family's heritage because he couldn't accept he lost something he never had. Blandino will not be able to save himself more or less his daughter if that girl does something to earn Christian's ire." Roz is pissed for Mr. Grey and Ana and rightly so. "Anyway come by my office later, I have a meeting in a couple of minutes." We exit the elevator, and Roz walks down the hall to her office, and I walk to my desk. I look up and find Olivia exiting the elevator looking like someone pissed in her coffee. I guess I no longer need that favor.


	94. Chapter 94

**MARCH 10****TH**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

"Wouldn't you know it, we are getting our boy back," Ana says waving her phone as though that answers a question I haven't asked. "Grace and Carrick will be here with Teddy in an hour or two. Her words not mine." She adds when I raise an eyebrow.

"An hour or two… for a doctor and a lawyer that is horrendous time keeping that they won't put up with." I say as Ana curls herself next to me and increases the volume on the TV.

"Who watches Jeopardy on mute?" She teases.

"I wasn't watching it." She ignores me and increases the volume.

"_A large Mexican pine tree with long needles and extremely large yellowish red cones," _Alex Trebek asks.

"What is an ayacahuite?" Ana answers.

"_Ayacahuite, correct." _I look at her in shock.

"How in god's name did you get that? Hell, I still can't pronounce it."

"I read it somewhere." She says with a shrug.

"Of course you did." I chuckle.

"I miss Teddy." She says all of a sudden.

"I miss him too… and his darting eyes. He is a rather inquisitive little thing."

"No surprises you weren't able to sleep." She giggles.

"Well, since I couldn't watch Teddy I went back to old faithful."

"Wow, I'm already old." She says with a pout.

"Yeah, but you are mine." I lean in to kiss her pout and as usual with us, it turns into something else. She climbs on straddling my thighs; I grip her ass cheeks pushing her into my fast growing penis. I pull her top off and lightly fondle her breast. These days the moment I apply any pressure breast milk come shooting out. I'm not particularly keen on the taste, as most men seem to be. It's lukewarm and a little too sweet for my liking.

I turn us around and place her on the edge of the couch and pull her jogging pants off. "Don't' rip my pan..." She moans a little too late.

"Oops." I murmur with a chuckle. "I'll make it up to you." I suck on her bottom lip before kissing my way down her neck. I suck on the juncture between her shoulders and neck, working my way down her shoulder blades. I release her breast from her bra and watch it bounce lightly before settling into place. Her breasts are much bigger, fuller and rounder. I can't help it and latch onto her nipples sucking gently to avoid breast milk which I end up still getting anyway all the while massaging her pussy firmly.

"Christian." She whimpers. I push my fingers inside her and start rubbing her g spot. I move my lips down to her clit and run my tongue over it over and over again. I feel her walls tighten around my finger.

"That's it, baby… cum for me. Let me hear you." She cums shuddering and whimpering a bunch of nonsense.

I quickly pull my shorts down; I drive my erection into her and without giving her time to get used to the intrusion I pull out and slam back in jolting her up the couch. "Fuck." She moans loudly.

"God… Ana." I hissed watching my dick disappear into her coming back out slick with her juices. The way her lips clamped around my shaft was a sight to behold. But that was nothing compared to the look on her face, she is flushed, a light sheen of sweat coating her body. Her back beautifully arched as she pushes against me thrust for thrust. She exposes her beautiful long neck to me when she throws her head back against the couch. I wrap my fingers gently around her neck tracing every inch of it. I don't let up on my thrust, in fact, I pick up the pace and she lets out a whimper that nearly does me in. "I'm… cuming… I'm cuming." She cries as every inch of her starts quaking with pleasure. The sight of her is my undoing; I let out a groan of pleasure as I empty myself into her.

"I do have to thank you for keeping me… busy." She said wincing as I pull out. "God knows I was sourly tempted to pick up a manuscript, but just when I thought I couldn't hold out… there you were cock at attention. So, my dear husband, thank you for helping me win our little bet." You have got to be kidding me.

"I actively helped you win." I'm actually pissed.

"Yes, and I'm very grateful. We should go shower before Grace brings Teddy home." She saunters off leaving me sat here with what I'm sure is a look of utter dismay. I'm pissed, really pissed at my dick, if he had just stayed away this weekend I would be a long way to getting Ana more involved in GEH. If I had my way, he'd shrivel up and die.

"Ana, I deserve a redo," I shout after her.

"Why?" she asks indignantly.

"Because you used sex, there was never anything saying we could use sex."

"Tell me something Christian. How many times did I initiate sex this weekend?" I take a second thinking about it. "If you have to think about it there is your answer." She says with a smug smile.

"Come on, what my dick does shouldn't be held against me," I whine like a toddler begging for chocolate. "I have been indulging you in your brand of sex for some time, I should get something out of it," I argue.

"My… brand of sex. I will admit you have fucked me well a lot lately, and I very much appreciate it… but no redo." She shrugs and walks into the shower turning the water on. At the sight of her in the shower, my dick abandons ship and joins her cause. Traitor.

* * *

"Hey, mom." I greet as she and dad walk through the door with Teddy firmly in my dad's arms. He got to hold him after all. "Hello, Teddy, great to have you back home. We've missed you." I coo to my smiling boy.

"My baby boy," Ana says taking him out of my dad's arms. "How was he?" She asks."

"Just the sweetest little thing." Mom gushes. "Inquisitive little thing." She adds.

"I know. He's always looking around." I say proudly.

My parents decide to stay for dinner, and it soon becomes clear it's because they still want to spend more time with Teddy. "So son, when will The Grace be delivered?" My dad asks and I can't help my smile. I had the boathouse extended, and the docks strengthen. It's now equipped with everything I need to manage The Grace, make any repairs required, and the facilities to haul it out of the water if I need to repair or clean the hull.

"It should be here on Tuesday," I say with a smile.

"What about the jet skis?" Oh shit.

"What jet skis?" Ana's head whips round to us.

"I didn't buy anything, I said I wouldn't and I didn't." I defend. "Andrew designed some new jet skis and gifted me a couple." I will admit I wanted to buy a small yacht, but Ana vetoed that plan. I have consoled myself by having the interior of The Grace and Charlie Tango redone. At least they look new so I can live with that. I have to remember to call Andrew and have him go along with my story.

"You guys can come next weekend, and we can take The Grace out," I say ignoring Ana's look.

"I'm waiting for my phone to go with pictures of you arriving with Teddy." Ana mumbles.

"There aren't any press out there." Mom says.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"There were when the story broke… in fact hundreds of them, but then Saturday night the Morris's came home and without a word to them called the cops." Dad says with a smug smile. "The Morris's will no longer tolerate them on their front lawn so they are no longer allowed on the street since they have no place to camp." He adds taking a sip of his whiskey.

After a lovely dinner, my parents leave us. After a feed and bath time with Teddy, he is out for the count. "I have to go into the office tomorrow," I tell Ana. "There are a few papers that need to be signed for tax purposes."

"I thought tax month was April?" She asks with a yawn.

"The deadline for corporate tax returns is this month, April is individual tax returns."

"Oh, I never dealt with anything tax related." She tells me something I already know.

"GEH pays your taxes straight out of your paycheck every month so you don't have to worry about whether you've paid enough or too much."

"I see." She mumbles. "Can I come with you?" I'd love to say hello to the guys at work."

"Yeah sure… apart from the visit to Dr. Green's office you haven't left the house." I also find myself yawning.

* * *

"What happened to the Audi?" Ana teases.

"We don't want to alert the press of our arrival. Our fleet of Audis has become a little too recognizable. True to Taylor's words we enter the GEH underground car park with zero fuss as no one associates us with a Lexus RX.

Ana heads to Grey Publishing while I head straight to my office. Hopefully, I can have the papers signed and be out in no time. "Good morning Mr. Grey." Andrea greets with a smile.

"It is a good morning indeed," I reply with a smile.

"Roz is in a meeting and should be with momentarily." My attention is drawn to Miss Blandino who seems eager for it.

"Did you get a new assistant?" I say to Andrea who struggles to keep a straight face. She has become used to this routine, but it never fails to amuse her.

"I'm Olivia… we met before you left for your maternity leave." She reminds me. I still give her a blank look and fuck me if she doesn't look disheartened.

"Your name."

With a sigh, she answers. "Olivia."

"I'm sorry is my asking for your name an imposition on your rather packed day." I bark with barely disguised annoyance.

"No Mr. Grey, but I just told you my name."

"You gave me your first name, and you haven't earned that right yet."

"Sorry Mr. Grey… it's Olivia Blandino."

"And it's Sir, you haven't earned the right to call me Mr. Grey." I know I'm an ass, but evidently, it is essential.

Andrea's amused expression turns to one of sheer delight when the elevator doors open. "Ana… and ooh it's Teddy." She beams moving past me to hug Ana. "Look at you. Woman, you have good genes. Who would have thought you just had a baby." I know Ana looks amazing, dare I say she looks better than she did before she got pregnant. I didn't think it was possible for her to look any more beautiful than she was already.

"Thanks, Andrea."

"Wow, look at him… well… he has your eyes." I can't help my laugh at Andrea's tone. I think she was caught off guard by just how much Teddy looks like me.

"He is his father's son," Ana adds with a giggle.

"Did Kate send you the invite to her wedding?" Ana asks.

"Yes, that was a surprise. Last time we spoke…. please tell me there is payback for the strippers." Andrea is practically bouncing on the spot.

"There is," Ana says with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Okay, you two enough of the chit chat. Andrea, I need you fill me in on any relevant development. In all honesty, I haven't checked my emails." Andrea moves back to her desk, and I catch Olivia eyeing Ana up with a look of utter distaste. Yep, my behavior was warranted. "Oh please, grow the fuck up," Ana responds with an eye roll that catches Olivia off guard. Like the chastised child she is she averts her gaze with a look of utter despondency.

"She has to go." I bark the moment my office door shuts.

"I agree." Andrea sighs. "Roz was talking about how delusional she was in her thinking when it comes to you, and she heard it. I also made sure she heard the story of Rebecca and nakedgate, but…"

"I'm sorry… what gate?" I say in shock while Ana is on the couch with Teddy giggling.

"Nakedgate. Ryan came up with it."

"All this time and I've never heard of anyone call it that. I feel left out." I jest just as Roz walks in completely ignoring me when she sees Ana and Teddy.

"Ana, did you even take part in the making of this baby?" Roz asks in her usual way. "Damn Grey, he looks too much like you, one of you is enough." She teases.

"Do you still need Blandino's father? That girl can be gaga over me all she wants, but when she starts looking at my wife as if she's something to throw in the garbage truck…"

"I know, but we need him to start work on running GEH's internal systems, especially our servers on fiber optics. We will be digging up causing traffic for a few weeks that kind of approval doesn't come quickly." She sighs.

"At least I'm not coming back into the office for another month. I will deal with her then, consequences be damned." I warn Roz.

**DECEMBER 24****TH**** 2009**

**CHRISTIAN**

"Do you remember Professor Cardin?" Ana asks as we drive to my parents.

"No, why?"

"Doesn't matter." She mumbles.

"Ana, you asked me a question, I may not have given you the answer you expected, but I'd like to know why you asked the question in the first place."

"She was the one Elliot slept with."

"Please do not tell me she is still on your case." I snarl.

"No, she was fired just before the summer." She looks a little sheepish. "I thought you might have had something to do with it, but you don't even remember her." No, I don't.

"I forgot about her the minute you told me she apologized. They surely didn't fire her because of Elliot. I do realize it impacted on you, her sleeping with him but firing her seems rather excessive considering it was months later." I say perplexed by the university's decision.

"Actually it was. I got a near perfect score at the end of the semester. Apparently, someone told the Dean she was favoring me because she's dating Elliot and wants to keep it that way. She was forced to admit to her history with Elliot and the fact that she involved me." Ana informs me.

"I would have fought it."

"I think she didn't because the whole incident gave her reputation a beating. Elliot made the unfortunate decision to come visit that week only to get an ear full from Kate and me."

"He deserves it. I have to admit I'm surprised he visited by himself."

"After months of not seeing Kate, I think he just couldn't stay away any longer."

"And yet he can't get his act together for her." I pull into my parent's driveway, and mom is out the door before I turn the engine off.

She yanks the car door open and pulls me into a hug. "Dear boy, you are home. We weren't expecting you." She sings.

"Mom, can I get the seatbelt off at least," I ask breathlessly as my neck is being squeezed.

"I am so glad to see you." She takes a step back allowing me to get out of the car.

"Hey, Grace," Ana says giving her a quick hug before mom turns her attention back to me.

"Well… isn't this a first."

"What?" Mom asks.

"Me getting more attention than Ana. Usually, I'm left standing in the back waiting to be remotely acknowledged." I jest.

"Oh pish posh." She says pulling me into another hug. "I thought you weren't going to make it home till the New Year." She asks.

"Plans changed." Surreptitiously making sure the board of directors who have no real power find out that if you don't get home for Christmas, you will make their lives hell when you take over tends to change attitudes.

"BRO." Here comes the buffoon.

"Elliot." I greet coolly though it doesn't stop him from lifting me off the ground in a hug.

"Glad to have you home." He says smiling from ear to ear and my annoyance with him wanes considerably.

"Good to be home, we should get a game in tonight," I say with a smile.

"Good time to catch up." He says draining a bottle of beer.

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

* * *

"So, how long are you home for?" Elliot aims for nonchalance but fails miserably. With a chuckle, I bounce the ball through his legs and run past him dunking the ball. "Dude, answer my question." He growls.

"I have no plans to go anywhere." I finally say distracting him enough to score the point I needed to win the game. "You little shit." He snarls when he realizes what I did.

"As always a pleasure whooping your ass." I chuckle.

"Dinner is ready," Mia says popping her head through the back door.

After you." I say. There is no way I'm presenting my back to him.

"Christian," Ray says with a smile. "We weren't expecting you." Clearly, no one told him. My guess dad is going to be just as surprised to…

"Son." Yep surprise is written all over his face.

"Hey, Ray, dad great to see you two." I give them each a hug before we all sit down to dinner.

"So is the New York office up and running?" Dad asks earning a groan from around the table. "I will shut up then." He says feigning hurt.

"No one is falling for that," Ana says with a giggle and dad winks at her.

I rarely ever see Ana and my dad interacting. She doesn't have the same relationship she has with my mom with Carrick. It's a little reserved, and I think it's because of Ray. Ana has Ray, and I believe Carrick doesn't want to intrude on that too much. Carla was no mother so Grace has in every sense stepped in. Her relationship with Ana is no different than her relationship with us although Ana is slightly favored. Hell, we always sent Ana to ask for something we wanted because my parents were unlikely to say no to her. Then again we had that with Ray or rather Mia had that with him... he was more likely to say yes to her than the rest of us.

"Bro, how about a night out." Hell no.

"I already have plans." I really have no desire to step out of the house in the next few days. I am staying in and getting pampered by mom as I know she will.

"What plans?" He huffs in annoyance.

"I'm staying in and watching a movie while eating my weight in popcorn."

"Oh come on…"

"Elliot, he's staying in. We haven't seen your brother in months and frankly that sounds like a great idea to me." Ray shuts him up earning a surreptitious smile from mom. Ray has always had that effect on us, especially Mia, after all these years it still effective.

Bro." he calls in the whisper in the kitchen. "Dude, come on I…"

"E, give your dick a rest." I bark.

"It's not…"

"Who are you trying to kid?" I stare at him daring him to answer.

"Forget I asked." He mumbles walking out of the kitchen. The chances of him ending up with Kate at this point is zero to none.


	95. Chapter 95

**AN: This is the chapter I have been waiting to post for a year. It took every ounce of willpower not to even hint at it in the future chapters. Let me know what you think. C.J.**

**DECEMBER 31****ST**** 2009**

**ANA**

"Le Cordon Bleu, Mia I am so proud of you." Grace gushes as Mia reveals she has been accepted into the most prestigious culinary arts school in the world.

"You say that again." That is Ray; he looks incredibly proud. No one has missed his influence on Mia.

"Those French lessons will finally pay off." Mia exclaims. She hated every minute of it. Her biggest gripe was she would never need it, and now here it is.

"I'm going to miss you," I say rather sullenly.

"It's only a year, and I'm not leaving till the summer."

"Oh, this just adds to our New Years celebration," Carrick adds knocking back another shot of whiskey. He is going to get shit faced tonight, and we all know it. He just won a case that has been in the courts for nearly a year. The weight off his shoulder is visible for all to see.

"Dad," Christian warns.

"Dear boy… tonight I'm young again." He cheers earning a giggle from me.

"Don't encourage him," Grace says shooting a warning glare at Carrick not that he pays any attention to it.

"So… Katherine Kavanagh… Elliot…" Grace starts as we sit in the kitchen away from the chatter and music.

"Elliot is nothing, Grace. I hate to say it, but it's the truth. He is no more serious about her than he is with any other girl. The only reason he's still talking about her is that she will not have sex with him."

"I really was hoping for a miracle here." She chuckles. "Christian, on the other hand, seems to be waiting for you. Remember when we sat here, and you thought you'd fallen for someone who didn't feel the same." I can't help my giggle.

"I am often tempted to tell him straight how I feel. We've talked, but it's always implied in a sort of way. We spoke about the choices we will make in regards to a relationship." I take a sip of my beer. "He knows I will not consider a relationship until I have graduated. I know GEH is now in a place where he can relax, but unfortunately, I'm not."

"And if you were?" Grace asks.

"Like I said... tempted. I love Christian and want nothing more for as to take things to the next level."

"WHAT!" We turn to find a shocked looking Elliot staring at me with his jaws on the floor. "You want… this is big, it's great. He won't say it, but I know he feels the same." Elliot sounds excited, a little too excited.

"Elliot, I'm already aware of Christian's feelings for me, I'm just not ready for that yet. After college, he can ask me out, and he knows it. He might not know I feel the same, but I'm beginning to doubt he doesn't know."

"That's a year and a half away." He says looking rather hurt by the prospect. "Shit..."

"Language," Grace warns.

"You are the one he's been waiting for all this time. He turns women down left, right and center. I really don't understand why you two are waiting it doesn't make any sense. He is no longer traveling, he's got one trip this year, and that's to DC. You see each other every weekend and then there are the holidays…"

"Elliot, they have both made it clear. Neither is ready… don't push." Despite Grace warning Elliot I know she has been pushing Christian to ask me out. Frankly, I'm beginning to question why I'm waiting till graduation.

A little while later I find myself still sat at the kitchen table by my lonesome. "I was wondering where you disappeared to." Christian slurs his words.

"You've been hanging out with Carrick and Ray I see." I smile at him.

"I have, and I swear those two are not human… but I'm not drunk. I'm close… but not drunk." He is drunk, very drunk and swaying on the spot.

"You might want to sit down before you fall face first." I giggle.

"Best… idea I've…" He hiccups. "Heard all… eve… evenennn… eveninin… night."

Goes to show how drunk you are." I chuckle.

"You… are so beaut… tiful. I love you, Ana… I looove you soooo much." My heart thuds in my chest. He tells me he loves me often, but this is different. As though the alcohol gave him the courage to tell me exactly how he feels.

"I love you too," I whisper.

"I know… just not… the same." He looks at me, really looks at me. "Will you say yes if I asked you out after your graduation." He didn't stutter, his words were slightly slurred, but not a stutter to be heard.

"Yes," I answer without hesitation. I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"I am going to get even drunker, and hopefully forget because I can't know this. Not when we have to wait, I don't have the willpower to stop myself… I'm all out. I don't want to know, you tell me when we are married."

"Okay," I say with a smile, which he returns before struggling to his feet. I don't know what came over me, but I stand up walk around the table and without thought pull his head down and kiss him. He pushes his tongue into my mouth, drops the beer bottle and pulls me to him. He wraps his arms around me and continues to kiss me. He pours every ounce of need, wants, passion, and desperation into the kiss. He doesn't want me to forget though he intends to he doesn't want me to. I pull on his hair as he bends me over the table, his hands now grabbing and fondling every part of my skin that he can reach. I kiss him back letting him know I feel the same. Telling him he is all I want, all I've ever wanted. He pulls back gasping for breath.

"I love you." He says before walking away.

**APRIL 15****TH**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

My favorite thing in the world is Teddy grabbing my finger and putting it in his mouth. Before going near him, I always make sure my hands are as clean as can be. The thought of leaving my two favorite people for several hours on end from now on didn't sit well with me. "You are procrastinating." Ana teased.

"I own the damn company why do I even have to go to work." I couldn't even be pissed because Teddy was just dripping saliva all over my fingers most ending up on his onesie. Despite being almost three months, I could still bounce him in the crook of my arm.

"Come here Teddy, daddy has to go to work," Ana says attempting to take Teddy from me.

"No, no, no… I will come find you when I'm ready." I argue.

"We will come visit you for lunch." Ana placates. If I smiled any wider, I'd look like the Joker.

My chest puffed up with pride at Teddy's reluctance to leave my arms. His whimpering soon stopped at Ana's soft voice telling him he will see me soon. I doubt he understood that it was just the sound of Ana's voice. God knows it does wonders for my temperament so no surprises it has the same effect on my son. "I will have a little area in my office prepared for him. I know he usually feeds and naps around that time… if it's too…"

"Christian, we will see you for lunch. Oh, I want a meatball sub, double chip cookies and a strawberry, vanilla and chocolate shake. I have missed the food from the deli." She moans.

"Three shakes? You are no longer eating for two."

"Not three shakes, it's a mixed shake off the three flavors." She tells me with an eye roll. " I didn't even eat that much when I was pregnant." She adds.

I never thought the day would come when going into GEH would feel like a chore. I want to be with my wife and son; I can afford to do that easily. Unfortunately for me, forty-five thousand employees rely on me. I step off the elevator and find Olivia, but no Andrea. "Where is Andrea?"

"She is in Roz's office," Olivia answers with a tone that borders on pitiful.

"Get me a cup of coffee, and when Andrea gets back send her in." She nods and I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir." She corrects. Her mood is certainly going to take a nosedive come lunchtime.

I get behind my desk and boot up my computer. I don't even want to know what my schedule is like for the next few weeks. I stare at the screen for a second trying to recall my password. It used to be Ana's birthday and Mia combined with their initials, but Barney said it was too obvious. "Sir, your coffee."

"Miss Blandino… does your father have a home office?"

"Yes sir, he does."

"Do you just walk in or knock and wait until you are given permission to enter." By the look on her face, it's the latter.

"I knock." She mumbles. I take a sip of the coffee and well she is of some use after all. This coffee is damn near perfect.

"Next time you knock and wait."

"Yes, sir." She says apparently surprised it was all I had to say. If the coffee had been shit, she would be on the receiving end of my wrath right now.

* * *

At eleven fifty-five I start clock-watching, Ana should be here any minute. Taylor already informed me of their departure. I decide to wait for them outside the elevator. I try not to appear anxious, but fuck I missed them. I have been at home with them for months, gotten used to having them with me all the time. I realize Ana can't come in every day, so I'm grateful she offered to come in at all. When you have a kid leaving the house is not as simple as getting dressed, checking for your phone, keys, and wallet. The doors and I can't help my smile, and fuck me Ana looks spectacular in stonewashed tight fitting jeans, tank top, and a leather jacket. "Hey baby, Teddy." My little boy starts babbling at the sound of my voice. "Have you missed me… cause you have." I rock him in my arms, and we stroll back into my office. Yep, Olivia's scowl is there for all to see.

"Lunch will be here any second," I inform Ana sitting down with Teddy in my arms. "Has he fed?"

"Not yet," Ana mumbles sitting down with a sigh.

"Tired, baby?" I ask as she looks a little worn out.

"I haven't exactly been doing anything to get me this tired."

"Baby, you are getting up a couple of times every night to feed him, anyone will be tired doing something they are not used to. Ana just pumps some breast milk so I can feed him at night. I'm used to operating on less sleep." She is reluctant to do so because when Teddy is hungry… Lord help us all.

"I may have to." She acquiesces.

A loud knock on the door startles Teddy, I can't but smile at the way he jerked all four limbs as though attempting to sit up. "Come in."

"Your lunch, sir," Olivia says studiously avoiding Ana's stare.

"Just put it on the table." She does so as quickly as can be and is out of the office.

"I have been thinking about this subs for ages." She says unwrapping hers and taking a huge bite.

"Why didn't you say? I would have had some sent to the house." I mumble bouncing Teddy on my knees as he covers his fingers with his saliva.

"I didn't think." She groans. "Brain freeze." I can't help my chuckle as she holds her head in her hand. "Do you want me to unwrap your sub?" She asks as I have my arms full with Teddy.

"No, I will put him down in a minute," I mumble still staring at Teddy. "There are no pictures of me as a baby." I hear myself saying, I had no intention of saying that out loud. "The first pictures I have... I was four years old. That is why I stare at him as much as I do. I'd like to think I looked just as he does now. Strangely… I never thought of it until Teddy was born."

" Understandable." Ana whispers.

"I'm a little obsessed with our boy," I say with a chuckle.

"I've known that for some time," Ana says giggling. I put him down in the crib I had set up in my office. It's the one we have at home. I decide to stop dwelling on my lack of Childhood photographs. I will give Teddy everything I never had and more, that is enough for me.

Twenty minutes later and Teddy starts whimpering. "He doesn't need a diaper change. You must be hungry." Ana says taking him out of the crib. "I should have worn a shirt with buttons." She mumbles pulling her tank top up to feed Teddy.

"Mr. Grey." Andrea's voice comes over the intercom.

"Yes."

"Collin Pierce is in the lobby and refuses to leave until he speaks to you." I look over at Ana and see her rolling her eyes. "Send him up, but have him wait in the reception." He is not about to walk into my office when Ana is breastfeeding.

"He is so scared I will completely ruin his company because that is the kind of shit he will do. I, on the other hand, will lose sleep if I put nine thousand people out of work because of a personal vendetta. It doesn't mean I'm not going to make him sweat."

Pierce's eyes light up when he sees Ana, but it is quickly extinguished when he recalls the incident in London. I wonder if Ana will pretend she doesn't remember meeting him in London either. "Mrs. Grey, pleasure to see you again." I don't like his tone one bit. Before Ana can respond I step in.

"I'm sure you came here for a reason, get to it," I growl.

"How much do you want for your shares in my company?" He looks pissed and quite frankly I don't blame him. If I found myself in his position, I'd feel the same. Then again I will never put myself in his position.

"It's not for sale, but I'd be more than happy to buy your shares." Owning Pierce and Pierce Limited will give GEH a stronger foothold in manufacturing in just about every European country.

"I'M NOT SELLING." He roars. Teddy squirms and whimpers at the sound of Pierce's voice. "If you think things aren't bad enough raise your voice again." I challenge.

"You can't destroy my company. It's been in my family for eight generations."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to give Vanessa Mason money as long as she refused to work with me." His eyes are wide open in shock. "Yeah, I know about the email you sent her. I'm also very much aware of you bailing out Kevin Ayers simply to get in my way. So give me one good reason why I should help you in any way when you've done nothing but try to hinder a project dear to me. Did you know the solar powered battery packs was a charitable endeavor?" I say gently placing Teddy in his crib. The little man is fast asleep.

"I… I…" He honestly looks lost in every way.

"Yeah… that's what I thought. You wanted a woman who didn't want you. Hell, she doesn't even remember you. Was your ego that bruised that you were willing to sacrifice everything to hurt me? What did you think you'd achieve from getting in my way?"

"I just thought if she got to know me then she'd give me a real chance." Okay, now I'm confused.

"What are you talking about?" I grumble.

"It was evident Mia was insistent Ana go out with me to make someone jealous. I just didn't know it was you." He whispers.

"And you did it because you thought she'd forget about me."

"Like I said I didn't know it was you." Christ, he sounds pathetic.

"And when it didn't work you got angry and attacked Mia." Ana looks at him in shock.

"You attacked Mia." She sounds disgusted.

"I was drunk, and I saw you two at some function together." He attempts to defend himself.

"When I make a decision you will know. Do yourself a favor unless you have an appointment do not step foot in this building again." He stands there staring at me. "Get. Out." I growl.

Before I can shut the door, Taylor draws my attention. "Baby give me a sec… I need to talk to Taylor."

"Morton's tail just followed him to Bellevue. He is currently outside Ray's house …"

"What?" I ask when Taylor hesitates.

"He made a haphazard attempt to get over the wall, but failed."

"But he is still outside the house?" I ask barely containing my anger.

"Yes, he is currently standing across the road about two rows of trees deep."

"Son of a bitch." That is the problem with the part of Bellevue we live in, we are surrounded by trees and very few houses. Makes it easy to hide or get lost. "Put a plan in place and will discuss it tonight." Now I have to tell Ana about this shit.


	96. Chapter 96

**JANUARY 1****ST**** 2010**

**ANA**

I'm busy tackling the mountain of pancakes in front of me when Christian lumbers into the kitchen holding his head. "Props for being the first man up." Mia teases.

"Please keep your voice down." He grumbles.

"There you go." Grace places a glass of some nasty concoction in front of him. The smell alone has him recoiling in disgust. "Believe me… this and a hearty breakfast and your hangover will be a thing of history." Grace says with a chuckle. He looks at the glass willing himself to drink the contents.

He downs it in one go and spends the next few minutes gagging annoyingly. "Do you really have to do that here? I am eating." I groan.

"This is foul. Why did I drink so much." I could tell him, but he doesn't want to know, and surprisingly the thought annoys me.

Unconsciously I spend the rest of the day avoiding Christian. Something I didn't realize until Mia called me out on it, as much as I wanted to tell her I just couldn't.

By dinnertime, my mood had taken a turn for the worse. I move the chicken around on my plate, as my appetite is non-existent. I'm angry with Christian for leaving me alone in this. Why do I have to be the one to… "Annie… is everything alright." Dad asks in near whisper.

"I'm good," I say with a forced smile that is fooling nobody.

"Bullshit." That was Elliot. "Was it Parker? I saw the creep hovering over you in the kitchen."

"What did the rat do?" Christian growls.

"He didn't do anything," I mumble. "He tried asking me out, but I didn't give him a chance," I answer confidently hoping it's enough for everyone to leave me alone.

"I swear he ran off with Lily," Mia says absentmindedly.

"He did," Carrick confirms.

"That girl will sleep with anything," Elliot says in disgust. We all look at him in surprise.

"Kind of the pot calling the kettle black." Mia mumbles.

"No, not kind of… it is the pot calling the kettle black." I snicker in derision.

"Despite what you all think, I am selective." He defends looking rather put out.

"Did I do anything weird or stupid last night?" Christian asks all of a sudden.

"No, you just knocked back drink after drink. Bro, I forgot how much you could put it away." Elliot chortles quickly back to his old self.

"I can't shake the feeling I did something I shouldn't have done. Ana…"

"I saw you briefly in the kitchen. You insisted you weren't drunk even though you couldn't stand straight." I giggle though he frowns knowing full well I'm leaving something out.

* * *

Three days of classes and campus life and the weird annoyance I had towards Christian dissipates. I realize I do indeed do not have time for a relationship. I am swamped; all the work I expected to start in our final year actually starts now. There are talks of finding internships and getting ready for the job market. Luckily it's not something I have to worry about. I already have an internship, and a job lined up when I'm done. Of course, a few students think I've had it handed to me on a silver platter. Honestly, I ignore the gossiping, I've had people talking behind my back since Christian became the Christian Grey. Kate, on the other hand, can't help herself and has come to my defense a fair few times. I have been working since high school, it doesn't matter that on paper I own the company. No one knows that and therefore treat me like they would anyone else. Christian isn't a fool; he would not encourage me or buy a publishing house if he thought I was useless when it came to working in publishing. It doesn't matter what you do people will always believe what they want to believe. Speaking of Christian, I need to call him, from what I hear he has been a foul mood the last couple of weeks not that I've seen it.

**CHRISTIAN**

"ANDREA." I bellow getting off the elevator.

"Mr. Grey." She answers unfazed by my mood.

"Get the entire legal team up here," I growl before storming into my office. I'm barely at my desk when Roz walks in without knocking, and I have to bit my tongue.

"When I left you at SeaTac you were happy, not grumpy with a smile but genuine happiness... the kind that makes you glow and look like a twelve-year-old. What happened over the holidays… something must have occurred because this did not come out of the blue?" She looks pissed.

"None of your busi…" She slams her pile of papers onto my desk.

"This is my business. I spend more time here than I do anywhere else. I have poured my blood, sweat, and tears into making this place a success as much as you have. Do not dare tell me this is none of my business." She barks. "You have been unbearable in the last couple of weeks, biting everyone's head off for daring to walk down the same hallway as you. I do realize the state of Seattle just about allows you as an employer to do as you damn well please, but fuck… this is more than anyone can take. Get your act together or take a vacation either way it ends today." She lays down the law.

"You are right… truth is I don't know what it is. Something happened during the holiday, and I don't know what." She gives me a disbelieving look. "I got drunk… and I mean really drunk." I add.

"You don't drink, not really."

"Whatever it was I got drunk to forget, and now I wish I hadn't because I can feel it in my bones and I don't know what it is."

"Ask your sidekick." She chuckles.

"She says she didn't see me much that night. Apparently, we talked briefly, and that was that. Worse, I know she is lying."

"Do you think you got drunk because of whatever you talked about?"

"Yes." I run my fingers through my hair. "I believe I made my intentions clear… I think I told her I was in loved her and she turned me down. I can't think of any other reason why I will drink to forget." For the first time, I admit it to myself, the very thing that has been nagging me.

"Shit, well that explains your mood." A knock interrupts Roz.

"Come in," I grunt.

"Sir the finance department is in conference room one," Andrea says with her head through the door.

"Let's get this over and done with, and we can go and get drunk. We will both evidently need it after this is over." She grumbles in frustration.

**APRIL 15****TH**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

"Come with me." I walk into the office and drag her to my dressing room I don't want to wake Teddy up.

"Christian, what is going on?" Her nerves take over.

"Taylor just informed me… Morton tried to get over Ray's wall."

"Shame he didn't manage it, Ray would have shot him, and that would have been one less asshole from the past to worry about." She grumbles.

"I have to say I agree with you there…" A video file I receive from Taylor interrupts me, I watch wide-eyed in shock before I burst into laughter.

"What is it?" I hand her my phone because I cannot speak. "Jesus, Lord of mercy!" Ana exclaims before her laughter takes over.

After several minutes we manage to compose ourselves and can finally watch the clip in its entirety. Morton has put on a significant amount of weight since his incarceration. The man is almost as wide as he is tall and he tried to climb a wall. He couldn't even jump for his fingers to get anywhere near the top of the wall nor could he lift a leg up to give him purchase. This is the funniest shit I've seen, Morton trying to climb a wall when walking is an issue.

"Speaking of parents my dad and Abigail want Teddy for the weekend," Ana informs me.

"Shit so did my mom."

"Your parents have had him twice now… you just have to tell them that Ray and Abigail have already asked to spend the weekend with Teddy."

"Funny how when we have to deliver bad news its all of a sudden my parents," I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we both can't play bad cop. I play good cop you play bad cop when it comes to your parents and vice versa." She bites her lip and straddles my thigh.

"Bullshit, when have I ever got to play good cop with Ray."

"The day will come." She presses herself against me.

"Yeah sure," I mumble.

"Anyway… don't your parents have that charity thing this weekend?" She's got a point.

"I think they wanted to use babysitting as an excuse to get out of it. Not that it matters… we have the same charity thing this weekend."

"There goes my plans for the weekend." She huffs in defeat.

"It's Friday night, we will have the rest of the weekend for your plans. What are your plans anyway?" I ask.

"I could really do with a night out. You know a little dinner, then dancing." And sex. I am so up for that.

"We can do that," I say nonchalantly even though my mind is swimming with thoughts of…

"Whatever filth is running through that brain of yours, I suggest you squash it." She says with a chuckle.

"Filth… me, never." That was a weak attempt at denial by my standards.

* * *

Oh my god, oh yes… yes, Christian… I'm… I'm cuming, fuck…" Her teeth clamp down on my shoulder and fuck if that didn't get me going. I lose all control and start shooting my load deep into her.

"Fuck." I hiss my legs barely staying upright, but somehow I manage it my dick still pulsing inside Ana.

"Yeah… that was unexpected." She giggles as I pull out of her.

My phone goes off reminding me I have ten minutes before my meeting with Craig Stephenson. "Back to the grind for you." She chuckles getting into her jeans.

"Stephenson's head is elsewhere, but I understand his wife left him." Here I am enjoying my afternoon with my wife and son, so I can't imagine… or don't want to imagine what Stephenson is going through. "I'm going to recommend he take a paid extended leave and do whatever he can to…" I stop short as Ana is glaring at me.

"You will do no such thing. What did he think was going to happen after his wife found out he had been cheating on her?" I look on surprised by the revelation.

"You didn't know." I shake my head. "He had a mistress, it wasn't just a spare of the moment roll in the hay. He has been cheating for years, bought her a three bedroom apartment by Pike Market." She says with disdain.

"Three bedroom apartment… for a mistress…" Then it dawns on me. "He has a kid with the mistress," I say in shock.

"Yep." She says popping the p. "Are you going to get dressed?" she asks with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah," I say pulling on my boxer shorts absentmindedly. Ana is my world, my rock, and my salvation… the reason I wake up in the morning. On top of all that she gave me Teddy and well, words were no longer enough to describe what she means to me. My marriage means everything, it is everything, and Stephenson just threw his away. I have met Jess and the girls several times, they are the epitome of beauty, intelligence and grace and he threw it away for a woman I know is subpar at best.

"And the worse part is she is nowhere near Jess in anything," Ana says exasperated confirming my thought. "Just younger by a couple of decades." She sneers.

"How clichéd," I grumble.

We walk out of my office to find Stephenson waiting for me. He beams a smile at Ana and Teddy and as expected gets an impassive look in return enough for him to halt any attempts at standing up. "Since you are stopping by your parents could you pick up a package from Grace for me."

"I'm not going there tonight," I answer perplexed.

"You are not telling your mom she can't babysit this weekend over the phone… she will just attempt to come over. Despite what we say about privacy, we both know you can't turn her away when she's at the gate." She does have a point.

"Okay, I will remember to pick up the package," I mumble. "See you tonight." I kiss her cheek, unfortunately for me, Teddy is still asleep, so I can't say goodbye to my boy. "Thanks for coming."

"No need to thank me." She says before the elevator door closes.

"Stephenson, my office," I say walking back into my now very empty office. My ambivalence when it comes to working these days is quite a surprise. I'd rather be at home, and I'm not ashamed to say it. I catch Olivia's scowl before she can get rid it of it and I know I have to do something about her.

"You've been with me since the inception of GEH, your value is immeasurable. That being said, you have not turned in a report for weeks. The finance department is struggling with everyone trying to do their work and yours. Ten minutes ago I sympathized, then learned this is a hell of your own making. Jesus, Craig, really… a mistress and a kid." I growl.

"I know… I don't know what I was thinking… I can't even get her to talk to me. The girls don't want to know… I am drowning here." He cries.

"I suggest you take time off…" He looks up in horror.

"This is all I have left."

"And yet you come in lock yourself in your office and do nothing. You are the head of the finance department. I am sorry, but it's clear you are in no fit state to work, and I cannot allow this to continue."

"If this had been Jess cheating you wouldn't be saying this."

"Actually I would. I was going to offer you paid leave… give you time to work things out with Jess, but we both know the only thing to be worked on is your divorce." She is taking him for everything he has, and no one will blame her. "You run the finance department, Craig. You have to understand I cannot literally afford for you to be sleeping at the wheel. Mistakes are already creeping in and not little ones. What do you want me to do? Wait till you lose me millions before I act." His defeated posture tells me he can see my point. I have a business to run with thousands of employees that depend on me. I can't afford to let one man's mid-life crisis bring it all down. I have been more than patient and courteous as he was here was from the very beginning. He left a lucrative job and came to work for a twenty-one-year-old with no experience.

"Anybody else and this would be an entirely different conversation, and you know that." He nods.

"Dana has pretty much been running the department. I think she will do brilliantly has the new Head of Department." I agree with him. "Despite my protestation… I agree with you. I'm not fit to run the department. I will clear my office and be out by the end of the day." He looks so defeated I find myself feeling sorry for him.

"Why?" I ask.

"I wish I had an answer that didn't make me sound like the egotistical asshole I am because that was all it was. I needed my ego stroked, and I found someone that did… and then it got out of hand. Next thing I know I have gotten a girl old enough to be my daughter pregnant." He rubs his face furiously leaving my office. Let's face it I had nothing to say that would make him feel any better.

* * *

During the Head of Department meeting, I announce Dana's promotion after Roz and I spoke to her regarding stepping up. She happily accepted the post. She thinks, and I agree that the department needs new blood. Realizing I still have a few minutes before my next meeting I ask Olivia to come in for an informal chat.

"Take a seat, Miss Blandino." She looks a little apprehensive and rightly so. "Miss Blandino… there is only so much of your attitude towards my wife that I can take." And like clockwork, her face scrunches up at the mention of the word wife. I sit back regarding her, watching her squirm in her seat. "Why are you here?"

"I don't understand." She mumbles.

"Why did you apply for an internship with GEH?" She looks at me and quickly looks down.

"My father said it would look good on future applications considering…" She trails off.

"Considering what?"

"My GPA was lower than expected." She doesn't have to tell me, she didn't meet the criteria to land this internship and yet here she is wasting an excellent opportunity salivating over me.

"Your father called in and asked for a lot of favors to get you here. Miss Blandino… this might sound cruel, but it's the truth. You and I will never happen, not in your wildest dreams will anything ever happen between us. I am married, and even if I weren't it still would not happen. I see you because you work for me, if you weren't an employee I would not notice you and that is the truth, as cruel as it sounds. You can glare and look like you ate something rotten when you see my wife all you want, it will not change a thing." I ignore the tears and carry on. "With that in mind… if you choose to continue with your internship you do so because you recognize what an opportunity this is. If you are here to catch my eye… well, you now know…" She bolts out of her seat and runs out of my office.

That went as well as can be expected.


	97. Chapter 97

**APRIL 19****TH**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

"No need… Christian and I want to make an evening of it." Ana says when I walk through the house to the kitchen. "I'm sure you are Mia, but I have other ideas." She adds giggling.

I lean against the kitchen door watching Ana bent over the counter swaying softly from side to side. God… that ass is something else… before she got pregnant she had one hell of a body, now I don't have words. I walk over and without thought grab a hand full of ass causing her to yelp. CHRISTIAN." She screams before swatting my hands away. "Sorry Mia, I have to go." She growls then turns her glare on me. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry baby, but I can't be held responsible when you are bent over like that."

"So what I'm not allowed to lean over." She counters still irritated with me.

"You are… you most definitely are." I sound about as creepy as can be. "Ana, maybe you haven't noticed, but I can't exactly keep my hands off you." For the first time, I see a hint of a smile, one she's desperately trying to stamp down on.

"Baby, your body is to die for… I am a boy standing in front of a girl asking her to let him ravage her body." As hard as she tries she can't get rid of that smile, and it soon turns to full-blown giggles.

"Really Christian, we are butchering movie quotes now."

"What movie?" I ask with a straight face.

"Uh huh, why are you home so early, not that I'm complaining." She gets on her tippy toes and kisses me sweetly. I don't want sweet, I want clashing teeth and tongues. I want hands everywhere… I want to fuck that ass.

"When is your dad coming to get Teddy, speaking of Teddy where is the little guy?"

"Afternoon nap." She answers eyeing me up.

"What!"

"I need new lingerie and a dress for tonight." She bites her lip and stares at me coquettishly.

"Okay." I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I made the mistake of mentioning it to Mia, and she invited herself shopping. I told her you and I were going… so I need you to come with me."

"Ana, Caroline can send…"

"She is currently on holiday." That explains her wanting to go shopping.

"I was beginning to think hell had frozen over," I say with a chuckle.

"My disdain for shopping is firmly in place." She growls.

"Yeah sure, why not," I say nonchalantly.

"Your disdain for shopping is worse than mine." She eyes me suspiciously.

"Baby, I don't have an ulterior motive." I do. "Hell, I watch you buy all sorts of sexy panties and bra. I get to sit in an armchair and watch you parade an array of dresses in front of me." If I get my way, fuck you in the changing room.

"Okay then, we can leave when Ray comes for Teddy. Would you like something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good," I answer with a smile. "Tonight will be our first public outing since Teddy was born," I mumble. "I hope you go for something that shows off that body."

"I intend to." She purrs. Fuck when is Ray coming."

* * *

"That button feeder tried to get into my home, my home." Ray is positively fuming.

"He couldn't have managed it if his life depended on it," Abigail says in an attempt to placate Ray. He has been on the warpath since he found out Monday night.

"If he thinks he can fuck with me he has another thing coming." His demeanor suddenly softens when he sees Ana coming down the stairs with Teddy.

"Hey Abigail, dad." Ana greets all smiles.

"Hey, Annie." Is all she gets before Ray takes Teddy from her. Who happens to be babbling about something.

"Hey buddy, look at you, you are a big boy." He coos. "He certainly takes after you," Ray tells me with a chuckle.

"Do you have the evidence that shows Morton is penniless?" Ray asks the moment Ana and Abigail disappear with Teddy.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I am going to send it to Carla. Morton thinks because I turned a blind eye while he was an affair with Carla I'm some kind of chump. I didn't want Carla, and I wanted her gone, that affair was just the smoking gun I needed. He's about to meet the real Raymond Steele." He growls.

"I will have Welch send her a copy of everything." I have to admit it's a smart idea.

"Thank you, we will get out of your hair. I know Annie is looking forward to your outing." I chuckle in response.

* * *

"Christian." She moans as I rub myself against her. "Christian, someone could walk in at any moment." She says trying to push me away.

"Ana, no one is going to disturb us." I trail wet kisses down her neck towards her sternum. I push her bra down and lightly suck on her nipples. She has ceased all attempts to stop me. I work my way further south ripping her panties off. I lift one leg over my shoulder and take her clit into my mouth sucking on it. She lets out a loud moan; this is the woman worried about getting caught.

I ease a couple of fingers in and get to work on her g spot. I bend my finger slightly running it over her spot and get the desired effect. Between sucking on her clit and my fingers in her, she quickly let loose and cums hard. I remove my fingers lapping up her juices, which also serves to prolong her orgasm.

I stand up and quickly undo my jeans pulling them down with my boxer shorts.

I lift her up and pin her against the dressing room wall. I look at her to find her staring at the mirror behind me. A small chuckle leaves me, and she finally tears her eyes away from the mirror looking back at me. I take her mouth in a hard demanding kiss one she returns with fervor. "Watch me fuck you." She happily goes back to staring at the mirror. I slam my dick into her and set a fast pace, her fingers tighten around my neck as I slam in and out of her. I want to see my engorged cock disappear into her wet pussy. She is far too gone to stop now. I pick up the pace and slam hard and fast into her as she moans and groans in pleasure. I can feel her walls squeezing me, seconds later her legs tighten around me as she cums in a loud cry.

"Hands on the mirror," I instruct though she has difficulty standing but do as I requested. I grip her hips and ease my wet dick into her. I ram my dick into her, evidently not hard enough because she pushes back meeting me thrust for thrust. I suck on my thumb and ease it into her anus. She whimpers loudly with pleasure at the intrusion. "Later tonight your ass is mine," I growl in her ear. I can feel my balls tightening and know I am close to blowing my load, but fuck I want to continue fucking. I anchor my hand on her shoulder, bend my knees and set a brutal pace. My thumb fucks her anus in time with my thrust. Her voice gets louder and louder as do my grunts and groans.

"Oh yes, oh my god, oh yess, Christ... I'm going to... I'm going to... oh fuck!" She shudders under me as she cums spectacularly. I have to hold her up to keep her upright as I'm slamming in and out of her; a few more thrusts and I follow with a roar.

"I can't believe we did that in here." She says putting her clothes on.

"With the amount of money I spend here… no one will dare say anything to us." We walk out of the dressing room, and into an angry looking Lily. She quickly rearranges her features into something more pleasant when she realizes who we are.

"Mr. Grey... Mrs. Grey." Yep, it's still there, that dislike for Ana.

"Can we help you with something?" I'd take a wild guess and say someone said something about what Ana and I got up to

"No... nothing at all." She gives me one last look before scurrying away.

"She still hates my guts and pining after you," Ana says with a chuckle as I pull the rack of clothing with me to the counter. "We will take these with us. Have the rest delivered on Monday." I say with authority to the blushing sales assistant. Yep, she heard us fucking.

"Tell me your pussy doesn't feel good after that?" I tease in a whisper in the back of the car.

"Shut up." She response with a blush.

"Later your ass will feel the same way. I rented a suite at the Four Seasons, we could both do with a weekend of pampering." I suck on he earlobes for added effect.

"After watching a room full of people kiss your ass, I'm sure a weekend of pampering is just what I'd need." She teases. "Will your parents still be attending?"

"I doubt it. If mom is trying to get out of a charity gala, then I have a distinct feeling there will a few people attending she doesn't want to deal with."

"You mean the likes of Margaret Ford and her cronies," Ana says with a chuckle.

"Precisely." Those women had high hopes of me marrying one of their daughters, and since I married Ana, their bitchy side came out with a vengeance. Since then their relationship with mom has soured somewhat. "Do you still want to go?" I ask.

"I have just as much right to be at the gala as they do so fuck yeah I'm going. I pray those bitches try something." She growls earning a chuckle from Taylor in the front seat. Little did we realize Margaret Ford and her cronies would be the least of our problems tonight.

**JANUARY 22****ND**** 2010**

**CHRISTIAN**

I enter the conference room with Roz in tow and look around the room and wonder when my head of legal thought he was untouchable.

"If you didn't work on the Cranston deal you can get back to work." Grandpa always told me in business never ask a question to which you do not know the answer to. The very people I expected to leave the room did. "The personal assistants can also leave," Roz says failing to hide her anger and disbelief.

"Charles, what possessed you to think you get away with this? Roz and I spent most of the last year traveling. We left GEH in your capable hands because we thought we could trust you and you decided to abuse that trust."

"Mr. Grey, I am confused… how did I abuse your trust."

"You are really going to stand there and play the innocent." Roz sneers.

"Ten days ago I was having dinner with my parents when Anthony Cranston came by to say hello." For the first time, he looks uncomfortable. "He was glad that I was back in town and we could now finish ironing out the deal you and your team told me was done and dusted. In fact, in the last three meetings, you presented reports of the done deal. Worse you offered him three million less than the agreed price and that money is not the GEH accounts. If you have somehow managed to get Cranston to accept an offer far less than initially agreed... I'm all for it, but where is the money?"

"Mr…"

"There is nothing you can say that will change my mind… as of this minute, you are no longer employees of GEH. Security will escort you to your offices and watch you pack up and get out of my building."

"I fucked up and… we all fucked up, but sacking half of your legal team is tantamount to sheer stupidity. By the time you replace us, the legal department will be…" I don't let the idiot finish.

"Did you miss the part where I said I've known about this for ten days? What do you think I've been doing all that time?" It takes a few seconds for the meaning of my statement to sink in.

"You've already replaced us." He whispers.

"You did this because you thought even if I found out I wouldn't be able to sack you. That was your first mistake, thinking you were irreplaceable. Don't be surprised when you get a visit from the Feds for embezzlement." Security comes in and escorts nine staff members of the department out the conference room.

"Good news is so far the new team hasn't found any irregularities from their files. They have combed through the books and it all appears as it should be." Roz grumbles.

"I think from on either you or I will be to deal with any acquisitions. I trusted the man… fuck my dad is going to be hurt. He recommended Charles to me when we first started GEH." I groan my face buried in my hands. 2010 is proving to be a shitty year so far.

"If my legal team headed by one of my father's and Ray's oldest friend have the audacity to rip me off... what does it say for the rest?"

"Christian, don't think like that, we can't have our employees believing we don't trust them."

"Then what do we do? We both know come Monday the rumor mill will be in full swing. If Charles of all people can, then anybody can. My trust in my staff has been shaken." I mumble.

"Leave it with me, by the end of next week there will be rumors all right, and it will be what we want to go around. Come on… I've got a very expensive bottle of scotch in my office." Roz says in a bid to pull me out my pitiful mood.

"Roz it's ten in the morning," I grumble.

"It's seven in the evening somewhere." She counters. I've never understood that argument. What has another time zone got to do with drinking at an inappropriate hour?

All the same, I follow her to her office and we proceed to get drunk, which I will admit is highly irresponsible of us.

True to her words by the following Wednesday the rumor was I had intended to sack the entire legal department. Roz apparently had to talk me out of it. Her raking me over the coals about my foul mood became her fighting with me over my decision to let the entire legal department go. It worked brilliantly it wasn't about us not trusting our staff. No one wanted to lose their jobs over someone else's actions, and that was all we needed. You will think twice about pulling any shit when your colleague is keeping a beady eye on you.

**ANA**

"So… you and Rodriguez," Peter says, and I look on confused.

"What about José and me?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I hear you two are dating." He says and I end up spitting my drink all over his shirt.

"Sorry…" I choke out trying to stop my cough. "Dating… who the hell told you that?"

"Rodriguez, Ana he told me to stop flirting with you because it was disrespectful to your relationship. I have to admit you two have been cool for a while now, so I had no reason to question it. That was until he said it was on the down low as you didn't… well, it doesn't matter." Peter says with a smile.

Since he saved Kate from those three guys he has been nothing short of a gentleman, he doesn't turn up at the apartment without an invite, he doesn't invade my space and we barely see him. The entire time he was still his creepy self in the background.

"Ana… he has a picture of you on his phone you are in a bikini." Peter says looking a little uncomfortable.

"What bikini?" I ask as I can't think of when Jose could possibly have had a picture of me in a bikini."

"It's a white and black design… and the background looks like a beach." He was in my bedroom; I wore that bikini on The Grace on my birthday weekend. It's the picture Kate took of Christian and me. That picture is currently sitting on my desk in my bedroom.

"Thanks for letting me know." He says just as Kate joins us.

"Sorry, I'm late." She huffs looking pissed off.

"Ana we need to talk, there is something you should know about José. I'm sorry I should have told you this before but I believed him because let's be honest he hasn't been acting like a creep. If anything he's kept his distance in over a year."

"You mean him telling people I'm his girlfriend." I snarl.

"You heard… I confronted him, and he said he was just sick and tired of people talking about you like some whore they can just fuck. His words not mine… but this morning I kept thinking about it, and it just didn't… I don't know I think he's back to his old creepy self. I told him to stop lying about you. He didn't take it well."

"You know that picture you took on the Grace of Christian and me. Well he sneaked into my room took a picture of it and now it's his proof of us dating."

"I am going to smash his face in."

"If there is one thing I've learned from Christian is that physical pain is just temporary. José is one day going to need something from us, something that matters and that is when he will rue this behavior."


	98. Chapter 98

**JANUARY 23****RD**** 2010**

**CHRISTIAN**

I head over to Ray's workshop knowing it's where I will find dad since he's not at home. I'm still suffering from the effects of my drinking session with Roz. I walk in and find dad as usual sat in the corner with a glass of whiskey in his hand as Ray works. "Hey dad, Ray," I grumble.

"You look a little worse for wear," Dad says.

"Yeah, dad… I'm going to turn Charles over to the authorities come Monday for embezzling three million dollars." He looks at me in complete and utter shock.

"Charles stole from you. Why would he do such a thing."

"I don't know… Roz and I left GEH in his hands for a year, and now I have a team combing through everything he did. The man led me to believe an acquisition was done and dusted when it wasn't so I wouldn't know he'd offered three million less than agreed upon. The three million is nowhere to be found."

"I heard rumors he was gambling," Ray says. "I asked him about it, and he told me it was all under control and a few thousand dollars and there was nothing to worry about."

"Clearly, it was more than that." Dad grumbles. "It's safe to say your money is long gone. I open the fridge and get myself a bottle of water.

"Need help," I ask Ray who smiles at me.

"When was the last time you cut anything… I can't have you cutting your fingers off."

"It's been a while, but I remember how it works." I may remember how to cut, but it took me almost an hour to cut thirteen pieces. "Before I left for Harvard this would have taken me no time at all," I say with a chuckle.

"Why are you here and not in Portland?" Ray asks.

"I wanted to tell you and dad about Charles," I mumble.

"Well, now you have… you can call the airfield and have your helicopter brought here, you can make your way to Portland." Ray's voice leaves no room for argument.

"I'm…"

"Whatever you are thinking stop thinking it. You don't know a damn thing so stop making assumptions. Whatever you think happen on New Years that has got you moping about the place… didn't happen so snap out of it." I finally look at him, and as usual, his face gives nothing away. Even if he knew something, he is not going to tell me. "Call for your helicopter and go see her. We both know you want to."

"It's Katherine's birthday today, and I believe they are having a little get-together. It would be rude to turn down her invitation." Dad adds.

I enter the apartment and find it empty, but there is one surprising addition. There are locks on the bedroom doors, and I wonder what brought on this addition. I find stacks of drinks and food in the kitchen and grab a bottle of beer. I have avoided coming here since the start of the year… Ray is right I was drunk I don't remember shit… and yet I am making assumptions about a night I have zero recollection of. That is not me, I make decisions based on facts, not conjecture.

I hear the front door and stand against the wall waiting for one poor unsuspecting girl to come in, whichever one it is. It doesn't take long for me to know who it is, and with sheer elation, I grab Ana from behind. Before I know it, my foot is throbbing and so my dick and my jaw. "Oh my God... Christian, I am so sorry… wait, what the hell were you thinking grabbing me like that." Yeah, what was I thinking? "Let me look at you."

"You want me to whip my dick and balls out because that is the one that hurts the most," I grumble rolling around in pain.

"Oh yeah… when you put it like that. I will get you some ice." I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

I haul myself onto the couch, she arrives with ice in a kitchen towel. I nurse my poor battered dick with the ice, which does nothing to ease the pain. "That should teach me to grab you unawares ever again. Jesus Ana, did you have to knee me that hard; a tap would have sufficed."

"How was I supposed to know it was you. It is good to see you though." She says with a giggle.

"Yeah, busy with a legal department that thinks they can steal from me." I moan in pain as I shift in my seat.

"Wait… Charles runs the legal department."

"Yep and he is the chief orchestrator of operation steal from Christian Grey."

"Son of a bitch." She says in shock.

"I felt the way you feel right now. I told dad and Ray just before I left Seattle. By the way, what's with the locks on the bedroom doors." I ask.

"We are having a party tonight, and there is no way anyone is even getting a glimpse of the bedrooms. The last thing I need is someone going into my bedroom and rifling through my things." She sounds angry.

"Good idea."

"Remind me to give you a key before you leave tomorrow. Oh… please tell me you didn't bring Elliot."

"No, I forgot about him to be honest," I say with a chuckle.

"Good, since the whole thing with the professor Kate has lost all patience with him." She says with a shrug.

"After two and a half years who can blame her," I mumble.

* * *

My dick looks battered; I take some comfort in the fact that it looks a lot worse than it feels. She has got some knee on her. She took pity on me and got me some arnica cream. The party has already started, but my dick comes first.

Eventually, I join the party and find Peter and his brother Mark here. I practically knock people out of the way to get to him. "'Mark, how was the America's Cup." I know his Team didn't win, but fuck it the experience alone must have been worth it. As a keen sailor myself I would have loved to compete in something like that, but I have GEH and can't devote the time needed for something like that.

"Best time of my life." He says with a beaming smile. I wonder if he and Kate are back together.

"I would think so," I say eager to hear more. Much to Ana and Kate's annoyance we spend the entire evening in our own little bubble as Mark regales me with stories from his time racing. It will be a miracle if I don't get kicked in the balls again.

**APRIL 19****TH**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

"You bought a new SUV," Ana says getting into the car.

"Yeah, I liked the Lexus I purchased for you so I thought I'd get myself one. The other SUV is more for traveling with Teddy. This is more you and me." I push a button, and the new privacy screen goes up.

"Don't get any ideas I'm not arriving at the Four Seasons looking disheveled." She mumbles.

"You look spectacular and downright mouthwatering may i say." I lean in to kiss her cheek and find her palming my face.

"Keep your face and everything else to yourself. You can place your hands on my back, and that is as far as it goes. I have spent all afternoon getting thrown in god knows how many positions by you." She mumbles.

"It was just going to be a kiss on the cheek," I grumble petulantly.

"With you, you never know."

"You weren't complaining this afternoon. If I recall correctly, you encouraged me, begging me at one point to fuck you harder. I distinctly remember the 'fuck my ass' comment." She glares at me or attempts to, but can't stop herself from blushing.

Well, promises were made and sometimes a girl just can't wait." She counters her blush still in place.

"I will admit my soapy dick gave your orifices a thorough clean."

"Some things do not need to be said. The comment you just made being one of them." She retorts. "We are here." She says running her hands over her hair.

"It is perfect," I assure her.

"That you can say any day of the week."

"Noted." I quip.

As expected the press are out in full force and the moment we step out of the car all attention turn to us. With it being Ana's first public outing since the birth of Teddy we are not surprised. We refuse to answer any questions, but we spend more time than usual posing for pictures.

We enter the ballroom and the first person to make a beeline for us is Senator Blandino with his very reluctant daughter in tow. "I haven't even got a drink in my hand yet." Ana moans. I manage to catch the eye of a passing waiter who comes over with a tray of champagne flutes.

"There you go," I say with a chuckle.

"Would it be rather unladylike if I knock it back?"

"My opinion is the only one that should count," I say knocking mine back and she quickly follows suit.

"Oh, this is good. I'm going to get myself another one." She says trying to escape.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey." Too late.

"Senator Blandino," I reply ignoring his daughter.

"You remember my daughter Olivia. Mr. Grey, I know she walked out on her internship but is there…" Ana squeezes my fingers her way of telling me not to take her back. I had no intention of doing any such thing.

"Senator, I'm afraid that would not be possible. She has already being replaced with a new intern, one I'm assured is very grateful for the opportunity."

"Mr. Grey, I'm sure there is some arrangement we can come to." He has nothing to offer that I want. His association with GEH benefits him more than it benefits us. The Department of Transportation gave the necessary permits for the work we need to do. In the end, we didn't need him.

"I cannot give your daughter a position not without displacing someone else. Miss Blandino made it clear when she walked out that she does not want to work at GEH. Her reasons for the internship I'm afraid had nothing to do with the job." Realizing I'm about to reveal far more than she wants her father to know she finally speaks.

"Dad, the corporate world isn't for me, so please let someone who deserves it have the job."

"And what do you suppose you are going to do…" I quietly pull Ana away from the father and daughter argument that is no doubt about to ensue.

"You appeared distracted," I ask as she keeps looking to one of the tables.

"Nothing of great importance." She answers.

"Sir." Taylor appears out of nowhere, no doubt with bad news.

"I hope we get to eat before all hell breaks loose." Ana jests.

"Your names are not on the table you were initially assigned."

"Where are we seated now?" I ask knowing I'm not going to like the answer.

"You are seated at Mr. Ford and Mr. Bullard's table. I believe they are acquaintances of your father."

"They are… their wives, on the other hand, are a pair of con…"

"Taylor, please have the organizers move us back to our original table… quietly." Ana quickly says before I can finish my sentence.

"Will do," Taylor says before disappearing again.

"Ana." A woman I recognize calls.

"Catalina, a friendly face." She giggles. "Christian this is Catalina Hernandez."

"Yes, you look familiar, you are an editor at GEP."

'Yes, this is my husband, Dr. Gabriel Hernandez."

"Oh yes, the psychologist," Ana says in recognition.

"That would be me." He says with a smile.

"May I ask did you serve?" Ana asks.

"Yes, I was Marine for a time. I came home one day and found out from friends that Catalina was seeing some a-hole. I knew my days as a Marine was over if I was going to marry her." She slaps his chest playfully.

"Douglas wasn't any kind of hole." She says rather unconvincingly.

"Yeah, he was, and you knew it," I say, and Gabriel shakes my hand.

"I believe we are at the same table," Ana says.

Much to my surprise the rest of the night progresses uneventfully except for the event taking place. I should say Margaret Ford and Jill Bullard have spent more time staring at our table than concentrating on theirs. I know they had something to do with our seats being moved. Why those women wanted us at their table is beyond me. They hated the fact that I married Ana and made no bones about it.

"You remembered." My attention is drawn back to the table. "He had this ghastly hair all over his face. It was not the kind that makes you want to kiss any man."

"Ana doesn't mind a little facial hair," I say coming to Gabriel's defense.

"No, it wasn't a little, it was covered his face and a good eight inches long. When it was a nice sight especially when he ate." She cringes.

"Darling, that was over a year ago let it go." He pleads.

"I'm just making sure any desires you have to grow that thing again is firmly trampled on."

"So how long have you two been married?" I ask hoping to learn more.

"We've known each other since the first day of college, started dating six years ago and have been married for five with three children."

"And hoping for number four." Gabriel quickly adds.

"Keep hoping." His wife mumbles.

I soon learned Gabriel grew up in Seattle before moving with his family. They moved back three years ago when Catalina was offered a senior editor's position, and he wanted to start his own practice. A move they are happy they made. He is five years older than me, grew up not far from where Ana and I grew up.

Ana and I don't bid on the silent auction, but we did donate to the cause. Homelessness is on the rise and more needs to be done to help. It is one of the few problems that do not get much attention. We have some fun on the dance floor, I spin around Ana on the floor to Nat King Cole's L.O.V.E before deciding to call it a night. But our night wouldn't be complete without Margaret Ford and her cronies approaching us. "Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, we were hoping to have you at our table." She says with a sycophantic smile.

"I'm sure you were, but what kind of husband would I be if I subjected my wife to your presence?" I retort with a smile.

"Mr. Grey that is uncalled for." One woman whose name I don't care to recall interjects.

"Uncalled for, you fucking lot have not held back in letting all of Seattle know that you do not approve of my wife. Who the fuck do you think you are? As if I give a flying fuck about what you think. You do not approve like I want or need your approval. You are not family, friends or even a bunch of women I respect. Evidently, your place in Seattle's high society has taken something of a fall, hence the need for us to be seen at your table. Grace Grey kicked you to the curb, and now anyone that matters wants fuck all to do with your conniving gossiping asses.

Your disapproval of my choice of wife didn't mean shit to anybody, but ours does, and now you want it. You can have it, you just have to get on your knees and lick the bottom of my wife's shoes then you can have my wife's and mine approval." I had zero intention of going off on them, but fuck I've had enough of their bullshit.

Ana can't stop giggling as we make our way to our room, am I glad I booked a suite for the weekend. "Wow… Mr. Grey when you decide to put someone in their place, you do it with aplomb." She says wrapping her hands around my neck. "You don't have to keep anything to yourself now." She purrs.

"I just need to send a quick email to Welch, and I will be with you," I say grabbing a hand full of her ass.

"Christian, you know who he is, you've known for most of the night." She says and I look at her in shock

"So you think he's Gabriel, the same Gabriel who killed Elena?"

"And so do you. Let sleeping dogs lie." Knowing me as well as she does she knows I'm not. "What is Welch going to tell you that Gabriel didn't already tell you himself tonight?" Good question but I'm sure there are ways for me to know what I suspect. Then something occurs to me.

"When you saw him tonight… you knew… you knew from the get go it was him. "How?"

"No, I didn't know he was the man that killed Lincoln. It's just that he looked so different, the last time I saw him his face was covered with hair. In fact, Catalina complained about it for quite some time. He's been to GEP to see Catalina a few times. The last time I saw him was just over a year ago. I only caught a glimpse of him then. He looked so different tonight I wasn't sure if he was her husband. My suspicion of him came later.

"It's him," I say with belief. "His wife, if we can get her to tell us of his movements and whereabouts leading up to the death of Lincoln we…"

"You are going to use the man's wife against him."

"I have to know."

"Why?" she laments. "What difference would it make?"

"Hasn't a small part of you ever wondered who Gabriel really was? There are times it is all I think about, and finally, I can put that mystery to rest."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing of this?"

"It was pointless and a waste of time to worry you with it. I was never going to find out, or so I thought."

Well, now you know."

"No, I need concrete proof." I counter.

"Then I hope you are prepared for the consequences of your actions."

"What consequences?"

"You plan to use the man's wife. Put yourself in his shoes, what would you do if someone tried to use me against you? The worst you would do is ruin them, Gabriel will kill. Gabriel is the man that took on a biker gang and killed its leader and second in command because they were too scared to do anything about the pedophile. He shot a man in front of a police station. Is this the kind of man you want to provoke by using his wife? If you are prepared to stoop so low why shouldn't he? We both know the moment you start asking his wife questions he will find out. You go after his wife he comes after yours." Her words send a shiver down my spine. "Worse he could decide that everyone that took part in your operation should also be held accountable. He did it once before why wouldn't he do it again for his wife.

If you are so convinced that you must know he is the Gabriel, then have the courage to stand by your conviction and do so yourself."

"How the hell do you expect me to do that? Ana, how?" I shout realizing the folly of my intended action.

"He is two floors down spending the weekend with his wife trying desperately to talk her into baby number four. In the morning you can invite him for breakfast and ask him." She walks into the bedroom leaving me to ponder her words.

Her suggestion knocks the wind out of me. If I have to know then why must I hide behind my security team? Men whose lives she is right, I would most likely be putting in danger, worse… hers. I saw the man and his wife, how much he doted on her… that look in his eyes. I know it well I have the same look every time I look in the mirror. When I get to the bedroom, Ana is asleep either that or she is ignoring me. A few minutes ago things were headed in a very different direction. Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy.

* * *

Taylor looks shocked by my revelation. "Do you think it's him?" I ask strangely desperate for him to tell me he highly doubts it.

"It all fits. The background, the facial hair Ana saw two years ago. Elena was killed around the same time you got back from your honeymoon. The timing match… the man from last night is clean-shaven and has been for around a year as his wife mentioned. I mean the facial hair is genius, without it he could have walked into GEH and no one would know. Hell, until he started talking you didn't know. You are right if anyone can confirm it's him it's her, but Ana is also right he will most likely kill us all if we get his wife involved. What we can do is go through the CCTV hard drive from then to see if it's the same man from the bar in Spokane. I will get Barn…"

"No." I run my fingers through my hair. "Ana is right what difference will it make to know. If he had killed my parents then yes this would be an entirely different story, but he didn't. It's a pointless exercise… I see that now."

After a grueling workout session to take my mind of Gabriel, I heard back to the room. I will apologize to Ana for my moment of madness and promise that this Gabriel hoopla is all forgotten. On my third attempt, I manage to get the door open. "Stupid keycards, there was nothing wrong with…" Oh dear God… no.

"Good morning Mr. Grey."


	99. Chapter 99

**APRIL 20****TH**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

"Good morning Mr. Grey." I look over at Ana looking for any injuries. Knowing where my mind his headed she shakes her head alleviating my worry.

"I have not laid a finger on your wife, it is not my style. You, on the other hand, seem to have no qualms about using my wife to get to me." As calm as he sounds he is anything but.

"I have no intention of doing anything of the sort. I came to my senses thanks to Ana." Jesus, Ana was right he would have killed anyone involved and her to teach me a lesson.

"Good… all the same I will say what I came here to say. Catalina is my world, my everything, my reason for being. Like you I do not keep secrets from my wife. I didn't grow that facial obscenity without her consent nor did I undertake what I did without it either. She saw the pain I went through when I realized what Elena Lincoln had done to me. She stopped me from taking my own life… that was how low I had sunk. I'd be dead if it were not for her brave actions. She is the reason I became a doctor, what she did for me inspired me. I became well enough to confront Lincoln and left thinking I had turned a corner… until years later." He gets to his feet, and I see something I did not see last night… a dark, menacing presence. "Tell me something, Mr. Grey. Do you feel any different knowing the truth? Has your life being bettered in any way?"

"Tell me something. If Ana and I had not made that trip to Spokane, you would have killed my parents because of what you thought you knew." He levels a condescending smile my way, and it serves to only piss me off.

"I had no intention of killing your parents not before I had questioned them about Lincoln. Like I said your parents were on my list just like her then husband who I had given several opportunities to tell me the truth. His response left me in little doubt that he knew; I later realized he was ashamed. When I shot Michael Lincoln, I was well aware of the package in his breast pocket. It was merely a warning shot of sorts. I still apologized because I had brought on memories he no doubt wanted to forget… something I understand better than most. Your parents were never in any danger if anything I owe them a debt of gratitude. Your trip to Spokane saved me months away from my wife and wearing that facial fuss.

You should thank my wife for this placid visit. She insisted I talk you out of your ill-advised intent."

"It was never going to happen," I assure him. With a nod, he leaves.

"Are you okay?" I kneel in front of Ana looking her over.

"I am… more so that you came to your senses before this visit." She says with a sigh.

"So am I." She runs her fingers through my wet hair. "I got the distinct feeling the man knows when he's been lied to," I say resting my head on her lap. "It was the way he worked, he watched her for months, and no one saw it. Killed two gang leaders and her and not a soul could find him or even knew who he was. If he hadn't sent that letter, we would have been blissfully ignorant of who we spent an evening with last night. We know it's him because he wanted us to know." I say in awe.

"He is good. He planted a bug under the table." Ana informs me.

"Yeah, I figured there was a listening device involved," I mumble. "Sometime last night while we were dancing he came up here and planted a bug, and not even the security cameras caught him." I shake my head in disbelief. "I hope you are not angry with me," I ask my head still on her thighs.

"No, I just found your thoughts troubling last night, but that is over and done with. You go and take your shower, and I will order breakfast, after that my pussy needs a workout." My head shoots off her lap, and I stare at her with a smirk to put all other smirks to shame.

"My kind of woman," I growl before bolting for the shower.

* * *

"Breakfast will be here in about half an hour," Ana informs me as she reclines on the chaise lounge with her Ipad. At this time she is usually still in bed, but Gabriel's visit disrupted her morning. "We made the gossip pages." I walk over to her still drying my hair. She says we, but it's more her. Her first appearance after giving birth and how great she looks. She does look striking, and you'd have to be blind to not see it. Of course, you get the odd person showing their nasty side in the comment section. "No one is talking about me so I wouldn't say _we_ made the gossip pages." I tease. She slaps my bare ass as I walk away. It's a resounding slap and it hurts, it's sounds as bad as it feels.

I turn around to complain when she pulls me forward and takes my dick into her mouth. "Ana... what are you doing?" I must have taken the stupid pill at some point yesterday afternoon.

She releases my dick with a pop. "I would have thought it was obvious." One hand fondles my balls while the other strokes my dick.

I couldn't possibly tell you how long she has been sucking, licking, sucking, stroking and downright tormenting my dick. I am a shaking sweating mess, and my balls are still full. She stands walking me backward towards the bed and pushes me back onto said bed and straddles my thighs. "I want to see you cum. You have seen me cum several times, but I have never had that pleasure." With that, she slowly lowers herself on my dick. I'm sure she's seen me lose it before, but I'm not going to argue the point right now.

With one hand on my chest, the other in her hair she starts a slow, meticulous grind. The way her body rolls with every grind is pushing me towards the inevitable. The sight is just too sexy for words. She leans forward and sucks on my Adam's apple. "Fucking Christ." She kisses her way up my jaw till she has my bottom lip in her mouth. She threads her fingers through my hair as she kisses me. Her kiss is surprisingly soft even though her tongue plunders every inch of my mouth.

"Open your eyes." Her voice is strained, she is barely holding on as it is. She stares into my eyes picking up the pace; within seconds I empty myself into her grunting and groaning like a satisfied beast. I don't know what she sees, but whatever it is it sets her off, and she cums fingers gripping my hair.

"We have to do that more often." She says softly, fingers now running through my hair.

"Sure, whatever you…" the door bell goes interrupting me.

"That would be breakfast, come on Mr. Grey I am starving." I pull my pajama bottoms on and join her.

* * *

I'm forced onto the dance floor when a rather pop-centric song comes on. The singer rather sensually asks I put my hands on her waistline, as she wants my skin against hers. I do as the song suggest, Ana grinds against me moving her hips to the baseline. Yep, we are both doing as the lyrics suggest. This is damn right inappropriate; especially as I know other club goers are surreptitiously filming us. Ana's face is buried in my neck as she moves beautifully against me; we are perfectly in sync.

She softly bites my neck before running her tongue over the same spot. The confines of my jeans become a little tight, and I know she can feel it. She presses her body further into me her fingers creep under my shirt caressing the skin on the small of my back. I am seconds away from dragging her into one of the private bathrooms.

"_We have a physical thing  
We'll make love, but don't fall in love  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
You spend time  
Just enough so you get yours, and I get mine  
No strings attached  
I want your body, not your heart  
Let me get mine, you get yours."_

"A little too late to ask us not to fall in love." Ana throws her head back laughing at my little joke.

"You two are parents. You should be ashamed of yourselves… behaving like a pair of horny teenagers ready to get it on." Elliot says attempting to sound indignant but sounds more amused by us than anything else.

"We heard through the grapevine that you two were getting it on here. So we thought we'd crash the party." Kate says sheepishly, and I know she was roped into it.

"When you two become parents you will learn just how important it is to have a couple of days to yourself." I seethe.

"Ana." You have got be kidding me.

"Rachel." She says in surprise.

"Bro, let's get a drink… or three." For once I agree with him.

I get a large glass of scotch, while Elliot sticks to his usual choice of beer. I get a bottle of sparkling water for Ana and head back to the VIP area. I'm not in a good mood; I was looking forward to our evening, and now it has been gate-crashed first by my brother and then the girl with one hell of a crush on my wife. You don't have to know the history to see that Rachel still holds a torch for Ana. This shit has been going on since high school. I'm not sure if it is in part due to Ana saving her from the clutches of serial rapist Clark Benson or Tripton... whatever his name was. She promises to keep in touch but never does and here she is chit chatting as though she hasn't ignored all of Ana's emails. Ana might not tell me, but I am aware of her emailing Rachel every now and again and getting zero response. Why she bothers is beyond me... I would have told her to fuck off the minute she approached.

Ana is being cordial while I can't be bothered to look anything but pissed at the intrusion. "I'm sorry… I should have listened to Kate and stayed at home as we intended." Elliot says in an attempt to placate me. "Then again you would have still been interrupted."

"No, we wouldn't. Rachel has been here for as long as we have, but didn't dare intrude until you did." I noticed Rachel the moment we came in and prayed she stayed away and she was doing just that until bonehead here decided to come and mess with my weekend.

"Shit bro… I'm sorry…" He is cut short by the look on my face. He turns around to see what has my attention only to find Ana looking at Rachel in shock and complete disbelief.

"What happened?" He asks Kate who looks just as shocked.

"She kissed my wife... that's what just happened."

**JANUARY 24****TH**** 2010**

**CHRISTIAN**

I slowly slip out of bed hoping I don't wake Ana up. Elliot fucking Grey will be the death of me. I open the door and push him back closing the door behind me. "It's Kate birthday, the least you could have done is ask me if I wanted to come." He huffs in annoyance.

"Come with me." I walk him past the living room to the corridor, and he stops. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to know what is going on in Kate's room. The girl is getting fucked, and she loves every minute of it. "Oh... God, Mark, oh fuck, fuck…" He turns on his heels and walks back out to the living room.

If I heard Ana calling out some guys name in the heat of passion, I would look the way Elliot looks right now. Then again if Ana had given me the kind of indication that Kate has given Elliot I will not be whoring around like he has. Hell, she hasn't and yet I don't behave the way he does.

"Didn't they break up after he left to compete in the America's Cup." He looks dejected.

"Yeah, he came back a while ago, and well… like you said it's her birthday and he came down." I say with a shrug.

"You should have asked if I wanted to…"

"It wouldn't have made any difference. Right now you are persona non grata in this apartment."

"And what crime did I commit this time." He starts to raise his voice, and I push him out the front door.

"Do you remember Professor Cardin?"

"Are you kidding me… that was back in 2008. They have spoken to me since then, quite a few times in fact."

"She was fired in the summer."

"What the fuck has that got to do with me?" I raise an eyebrow and his jaw drops.

"Please don't tell me it was because I slept with her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. A student apparently reported her for favoring Ana. Her papers had to be graded again by an independent lecturer. The whole affair was meant to be conducted quietly, except it got out and Cardin was fired. She was forced to admit to sleeping with you and involving Ana. Even if she weren't fired her reputation took a beating, her position became untenable."

"They fired her because a student said she was favoring Ana." He looks at me in disbelief. "Well, was she favoring her?"

"No, she got fired because of the affair involving you and Ana. Remember she hounded Ana about you."

"Shit… she was their favorite professor." He finally gets it. Due to his inability to keep his dick in his pants, he has affected the lives of Ana and Kate. Cardin was old enough to know better, she could have said no to Elliot and walked away. Granted she had no idea who he was and neither did he in a sense. Though he knew she was a lecturer at the college and that should have been reason enough to walk away.

"No wonder Ana barely spoke to me when she was home. Fuck, they are never going to forgive me." He mumbles. "So… she's back with Mark." I don't know what he expects me to say. Kate is not back with Mark, but he is here for the weekend, and they will be fucking more often than not. I doubt he wants to hear that even if he is brave enough to stay.

"We will come down next weekend, and you can apologize and hope they forgive you." He nods.

"Give this to Kate for me and wish her a happy birthday for me. This professor shit keeps coming back to bite me in the ass." He laments.

I pick the beautifully wrapped gift, and I'm surprised by how heavy the box is. There must be a few things in there. "I will tell her you dropped it off."

"What are you doing out there?" Ana asks with a yawn.

"Elliot came to drop off Kate's present." I place the box on the kitchen counter.

"It is heavy." She says inspecting it. "What do you think it is?" How the hell am I suppose to know that?

"I'm sorry my x-ray vision is on the fritz this morning." I quip.

"It is too early for sarcasm. I will make a fully loaded breakfast because it's obvious you need it." It's not as easy to put her rejection out of my mind… then again I don't know if that is what happened.

"Thank you," I say with a smile.

"Oh, I smell breakfast," Kate says stuffing a strip of bacon into her mouth. She and Elliot will make a great couple if he gets his ass in gear. "When did this arrive?" she asks looking at the box from Elliot.

"He dropped it off this morning," I say stuffing my face with pancakes. To my surprise, she eagerly rips the packaging to reveal an intricately folded box. She opens the box and gasps. From my vantage point, all I can see is the lid of the box. She takes out a small box on the packaging it's a digital audio recorder.

"This is not out yet… it's not available for a few more months. Even then the cost would be beyond most people." She is shocked by the gesture. "I can't believe he remembered… more or less went out of his way to get me all this." Yep, shocked.

By the time she's done inspecting all her gifts it's clear Elliot Grey called in a lot of favors to get these. Even more impressive he knew exactly what to get her. He has been paying attention when she talks. Apparently, she gushed about wanting these when they came out. Altogether the content in the box is worth over ten thousand dollars.

She disappears for a while and comes back with Mark in tow, and they have breakfast. I soon learned she called Elliot, who is on cloud nine when he called me. He also took the opportunity to apologize about the professor.

* * *

Ana and I spend the rest of the day in the living room there is only so much of someone else's enjoyment we can take. That Mark has got some serious stamina. Strangely I can't help but feel he is reaping the rewards of Elliot's thoughtful gifts. "I didn't see that coming… I expected lingerie from Agent Provocateur or something." Ana says.

"You and me both. I just hope this is a sign of things to come." I really do... but then again this is Elliot we are talking about.

"Next weekend should answer that question." Ana shifts her feet closer to my crotch, and I jump in surprise. "Sorry." She says with a wry smile. Sorry, my ass.

My phone rings disrupting my attempts to stare her down. "Dad," I say in answer.

"Charles came by the house this morning…" From his tone, I know I'm not going to like where this is going.

"What did he want?" I grunt in frustration.

"He wanted me to talk you out of pressing charges." He says with a sigh.

"I won't as long as he returns my three million dollars. The man persuaded an entire team to lie to cover up the fact that he was stealing from me. They trusted him enough to believe whatever bullshit story he fed them."

"That's precisely what I told him, it was evident he longer had the money. He made no comment about returning it, but started droning on about long held friendships and apparently three million is nothing to you in the long run."

"Friends don't steal from each other," I growl in disbelief.

"I told him to either give you back your money or face the music. He doesn't have it. Those gambling rumors are true after all, he owed it to a less than reputable outfit, and it appears he was threatened with violence."

"He should have asked for help instead of resulting to theft," I say with a sigh.

"I agree with you, and I told him that. Chances are the will turn up at GEH tomorrow morning begging you to let it go. He is a friend, but I will advise you to make an example of him. You do not want to set the wrong kind of president."

"I agree with you," I mumble.

"Okay, enjoy the rest of your weekend, and say high to the girls for me." With that, he hangs up.

"He has the gall to go to my father asking fro his help. He wants me to drop the charges." I fume still staring at the phone.

"Even if you wanted to, doing something like that will send the wrong kind of message." Ana reiterates my father's message.

"By tomorrow evening he will be in the custody of the FBI's white-collar crime division," I say checking my emails. I see an email from the PR department that has me smiling from ear to ear. Oh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

AN: The song is Christina Aguilera's Get Mine, Get Yours.


	100. Chapter 100

**APRIL 20****TH**** 2013**

**ANA**

"If she is brave enough to kiss my wife in front of me she is brave enough to take a punch." Elliot is doing everything to keep Christian away from Rachel.

"Oh my God… I am so sorry I don't know what came over me." Rachel laments as Elliot tries to keep Christian back. We have moved into the private office, as it was obvious Christian was about to lose it.

"You don't know what came over you… YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER YOU. How about I knock your brain about in your head hopefully jogging your memory." Christian isn't buying it, and neither am I. She did it on purpose; she did it because I allowed her to think she could. She saw something that made her think she could do something this disrespectful.

"Let's be honest... this is partly my fault." Christian stops fighting against Elliot and stares at me in disbelief. _Give me a minute dear husband._ "I reached out to you, and you ignored me, and that made you feel superior. What you have also ignored is the fact that I also ignore you when I see you. The last time I spoke to you in person before tonight was when Sean dragged you to my in-law's New Year's Eve party. I don't know what you saw tonight that made you think it was alright for you to kiss me in front of my husband." I look over at Christian who is still positively vibrating with anger. "So let's make a few things clear. For a long time, I felt some type of guilt about the deterioration, for lack of a better word, of our friendship… so I reached out to you, and in all honesty, I forgot I emailed you for near on three months. When I did remember and realized you hadn't responded I felt some of that guilt wash away. I waited a few more months then emailed you again and kept my fingers cross that you would not respond and as heaven would have it, you didn't and poof there goes some more guilt. Seeing you at Mia's restaurant open, I realized I felt jack all…"

"Guilt had vanished like a fart in the wind," Christian says with an air of superiority. How he can say that and look the way he looks is beyond me.

"Whatever it was that made you think you can show my husband such disrespect… well, you need your eyes checked. Hell, act like I'm not worth the skin I'm in, but show that lack of respect to my husband then we are in a whole new territory. Since you have no problem showing me yours, let me show you mine. I pity you I hate pitying you, but my god I do. I saw you when we walked in and prayed you wouldn't come over and within minutes like always I forgot about you. I don't like remembering you because I feel like shit; I don't like to feel guilt, pity and now fucking anger. Anger takes too much out of you, and you are not worth the effort." I say with a sigh. "I mean what did you think you would achieve, did you think I would…" then a thought occurs to me. "You have nothing to lose, that's what this is. I mean what is the worst that could happen… I could slap you, but in your mind, it would be worth it." I chuckle at the realization. "How much did it hurt to ignore my what… three emails hoping it would make you feel better? I bet those loftier feelings that caused through your veins had you on cloud nine. You felt heady just knowing Ana Grey still wants to be my friend. She is married and yet still trying to keep in touch with the woman she knows has a crush on her. You stand there looking contrite, but it is just a façade. I know a façade when I see one. I am, after all, married to the king of facades. You don't fool me, but let's see if we can raise the stakes in what you stand to lose." I take a seat on the couch in the office. I can only stand in these heels for so long.

"I remember a story from around 2001 when a woman drugged a man and tried raping him in the VIP section of a club. It was dark and secluded in there, and she knew she could get away with it. Unfortunately for her, he needed a much bigger dose than she had given him and came to before she could get anywhere with him. With that story in mind, Christian had night vision cameras installed in each VIP section. Didn't you see the signs on the walls?" I ask with an air of haughtiness earning a chuckle from Kate. "I bet your wife would love nothing more than to see a video of you kissing me. If I recall, you were kissing another woman when we walked in… I'm sure she'd like footage of that as well. Though I suspect that wouldn't impact you as much as the one of you kissing me." For the first time, she shows her true emotion. She looks horrified. I hope it was worth it."

"Ana…"

"She speaks." Elliot mumbles.

"I just wanted to know what it would feel like. I have spent years daydreaming over you and just wanted it to stop. I needed to move on as you so clearly have." She sneers.

"Move on… move on from what. We had a good friendship nothing more. I don't feel the same never will… you really need to move on." I find myself feeling sorry for her and quickly realize that that is my problem.

"Don't tell my wife, please."

"Too late." Christian chirps from the desk.

"You son of a bitch." Rachel snarls staring at him in disbelief before running out of the office. I turn to find Christian on the phone.

"Check your email." He says then hangs up.

"You didn't," I say in shock.

"I did." He turns the screen to me, and sure enough, he has isolated two short footages and emailed it.

"How did you find her information so quickly?" Elliot asks.

"I have my ways. Come on Mrs. Grey there is a dance floor with our name on it. You two can go do your own thing. We don't know you." Christian says effectively getting rid of Kate and Elliot much to my delight. I have plans to work my husband into a frenzy on the dance floor.

* * *

"I can't believe she had the nerve to kiss you… in front of me." He is still smarting from Rachel's actions.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey… let. It. Go." I run the washcloth over his shoulders. "We are meant to be relaxing, and you are stressing me out." I wrap my legs around him and lean back in the bath.

"I should have busted her lips open knocking out a few teeth while I was at it," I growl in annoyance. "I'm done, I'm done." He placates resting his head on my stomach.

"Sometimes I forget you have a phobia," I mumble.

"Okay." He says sounding perplexed.

"I was thinking about the spa and thought a couples massage would be nice then I remembered your phobia," I explain.

"Sometimes I forget it too. I suppose it's like any phobia. People don't always think about their fear of spiders, height or cluster of holes until it's staring them in the face."

"Cluster of holes." Now I sound perplexed.

"Yeah, apparently it makes some people uneasy and very uncomfortable, to the point where they feel itchy." He says looking up at me.

"Huh, you learn something new every day."

"What did you learn yesterday?" He asks with a chuckle.

"We all know I don't do well when woken up before nine especially on a day where I can stay in bed till midday. When Gabriel woke me up, I couldn't care less about the fact that the man was a deadly killer. I have to forget my love of sleep in the morning. We have a child now whose sleep pattern will be as unpredictable as Seattle's weather patterns. Who knows in a couple of years he might have a sibling." I mumble the last part.

"About that… I am so sorry I put you in that position. I think I was briefly frozen with fear when I saw him sitting there. " His voice trembles.

"Yesterday was certainly one of those days I will never forget," I say with a sigh.

He turns on his stomach and starts crawling up my body. "We should make another baby." He purrs in my ears.

"We should make another WHAT?" I snap my head back and stare at him.

"A brother or sister for Teddy." He tries again. "You did just say Teddy might have a sibling. I'm turning that might into a certainty." He adds.

"Uh huh, and I also said in a couple of years," I grumble pushing him away.

"I thought you said you didn't want him to be an only child?" He argues.

"I don't, but my children will be at least two years apart. We will not be having this conversation until Teddy is at least a year and a half old. You clearly have selective hearing on the couple of years aspect of this conversation."

"Okay, I can work with that." He finally concedes.

"Mr. Grey you don't have a goddamn choice."

"Good point." He says leaning up again to kiss me.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Jesus woman, I'm was attempting to kiss you… hoping it will lead to my dick being firmly inside you."

"I am relaxing, and there is nothing relaxing about sex," I say closing my eyes because if I look at him, I will crack up laughing. I can just imagine the look of incredulity on his face right now.

"You are just determined to be difficult right now." He grumbles before laying his head back on my stomach.

**JANUARY 24****TH**** 2010**

**CHRISTIAN**

Ana damn near crawls across my lap to see what has me chuckling with glee. "She can't be serious," Ana says in near whisper. "You have never done an interview. Hell, you turned down Time magazine, and she thinks you will grant her an interview." I would for a friend, especially one that has been a real support system for Ana. I never had someone like that at Harvard; I was on my own most of the time. I liked it that way, but Ana isn't like me, and I am grateful for Kate. She liked Ana for who she was, not because she is Christian Grey's best friend.

Unfortunately for Kate she is not asking as a friend, she is asking as a reporter for the college paper. She also sent me a personal email asking that I treat her like I would any reporter. I guess the answer is no. Though it's the weekend, I want to be here to see the look on her face when I turn her down. I reply to her email.

"Come on… you can't say no." Ana says with a giggle.

"She said no special treatment. It's written in caps… I can't ignore caps. Caps mean I am serious about this." I can't help my chortle. "I have to admit… I didn't think she could garner more respect from me, but fuck, she has. She wants this purely on merit and hard work, not as a favor. Even though I will agree to it in the end because it is a favor for a friend. It doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for her." I hit send, and Ana and I simultaneously pull some much-needed oxygen into our lungs and ready ourselves for the tornado that is Katherine Agnes Kavanagh.

Surprisingly it takes her a good five minutes before she shows up with a rather unnerving smile. "Just so there are no misunderstandings… you just said no to my request for an interview?" She asks with the smile is still on her face.

"I don't give interviews." I somehow manage to give that response with an impassive look.

"I didn't earn the nickname tenacious for no reason." Is her response before she disappears down the corridor.

"I feel sorry for your PR people." Ana mumbles now firmly situated across my lap.

"Is there something wrong with the couch?" I ask.

"No, but I like it here."

"I'm sure you do, but I still nursing a sore dick so I'd rather you used the couch." I groan while moving her from my lap. My sore dick is the least of my problems. Her rather pert right breast was rubbing against my dick, and there was only so much of that I could take.

"Sorry." She sings planting a kiss on my bicep before getting up. "Lunch?"

"Yeah… thanks." I mumble surreptitiously adjusting my dick.

* * *

Ana, Kate." Elliot greets unsure of the welcome he is going to get. It's been two weeks since Kate's birthday. Last weekend we went fishing with dad and Ray so didn't come down.

"Elliot," Kate says giving him a hug. I don't think he's gotten a hug from her in a couple of years. "Your presents were incredibly thoughtful. Hands down best I received. He holds her to him a little longer than necessary.

"Ana, I'm so sorry about the professor. You asked me to do one thing and with absolutely no regard for how my actions would affect you… I went ahead… I have made some selfish decisions that have impacted you, and for that I am sorry. I know we've had this conversation in some shape or form in the past, but I promise you this is the last. I am staying well clear of anyone at WSU… well except for one." He says the last part in a whisper though Kate heard him.

"Apology accepted… again. Elliot if we ever have to have this conversation again you will be barred from this apartment."

"Understood." He says giving her a bear hug. "I thought I'd take you ladies to dinner this evening, Christian can come if he wants to," he adds flippantly.

"Motherfucker, who flew you here? You damn right I'm coming and ordering the most expensive meal on the menu." I give him a pointed look.

**ELLIOT**

"Katie, I'm going to tell you something… you have to promise me not to repeat it." I realize she might already know. "That is if you don't already know."

"Okay." She says sounding unsure.

"Ana is in love with Christian, and I believe Christian feels…" She smiles widely at me, and I realize she indeed does know.

"She told me a couple of years ago. She was so distraught, she genuinely thought she was alone in her feelings. Later she found out Christian does feel the same."

"What if we tell him that Ana loves him?" I suggest hoping it might spur him to take action.

"He doesn't want to know… that was why he got so drunk on New Year's Eve. Ana told him, but he said until she was ready which is after she graduates he doesn't want to know." She says with a shrug.

"What the hell is wrong with those two?" I bristle with disbelief.

"They don't want the distance or the fact that Ana's final year will be here before you can blink getting in the way, which let's be honest it will. You remember what your final in college was like." I do, barely had time to do anything other than study. "If it doesn't work... do you think they can just go back to what they have now?" Good question.

"Damn… graduation is a long time from now." I lament.

"Their time will come…" Whatever else she says is lost on me when she finally emerges from her closet looking like the goddess she is. Her dress hugs her curves to perfection. Her hair is swept to one side ending right on her cleavage.

For the first time since learning about how they truly feel about each other, I get to watch Christian and Ana together. The way he stares at her, that look of pure lust and love. Ana has her legs crossed towards him; her body is turned towards his almost leaning into him. He has his arms draped over the back of the seat his fingers occasionally brushing her shoulder. Even in the dimmed environment of the Mile High club, I can see the look of want in his eyes. She is not hiding her desire either and yet Christian fucking Grey doesn't see it. Funny what you miss when you think you know the way things are. I only saw Ana as a little sister and all this time I thought Christian viewed her in the same manner, but my god was I wrong or was I wrong.

I finally peel my eyes away from them and turn my attention to Kate to find her staring at them as well. It's been a great night. The food was great, at the price it was I expected nothing less. Christian seriously put a dent in my bank account with the wine he ordered. This is the first time in a long while since Kate and I have been this close, despite that I know nothing will come of it. She doesn't trust me and rightly so. Looking at Ana and Christian, I know when they finally take the leap into a romantic relationship it will be forever. I want forever with Kate but I also expect my needs met. Something Kate isn't prepared to do because she doesn't believe I will stick around after I get what I want. She is right to think that way because as we had dinner and enjoyed each others company, I found myself thinking about the end of the night where I will have to deal with my hard on myself. I am thinking about which girl I can call when I get home Sunday night… someone to sate this insatiable need I have. What I have learned is unless I talk about it Kate will never know that I still can't spend a night by myself. I will devote my weekends to her and lavish her with attention. I will call her during the week and tell her I miss her because I do. I will flirt outrageously and be the guy she thinks I can be, but I'm afraid sex with other girls is not off the table until she is willing to put out.


	101. Chapter 101

**APRIL 2****ND**** 2010**

**ANA**

"Are you going to tell me why you are…" Before I can ask my question the front door opens and in comes a laughing Christian and Elliot. Hopefully, Elliot can get Kate out of the funk she's in.

Hello, ladies." Elliot purrs earning an eye roll from Christian and me. Kate on the other hand just scowls at him.

"What did you do this time?" Christian says as a joke, but the look on Kate's face tells me his question might actually be valid.

"Where were you Tuesday night?" She asks in near whisper.

"I was at home asleep I told you when I called you back Wednesday morning," Elliot says dropping his bag with a loud thud. He looks as perplexed as the rest of us.

"Ana…" She turns her attention to me and immediately I know whatever I'm about to say is going to sink Elliot. "Would you kindly tell Elliot where I went on Tuesday?" Then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

"You went to Seattle." Elliot pales at the news. Christian shakes his head in disappointment.

"Do you know what I was doing in Seattle? I had to go home for a family dinner for my mom. After dinner, I didn't feel like driving back here, so I thought I'd spend the night at yours. I got to your apartment and guess what... you weren't there. I thought the fact that I didn't see your truck didn't mean you were not in. One of your neighbors was kind enough to let me in when they were leaving. Another was also kind enough to let me know you had just left." I don't think I've seen Elliot look so lost. "So, I will ask again where were you Tuesday night?"

"I was at a club with some friends." He says in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Kate says sarcastically. "Oh, I'll tell you why. Might it have something to do with the girl you were happy to fuck in full view of passing cars, mine being one of them?" That explains her mood for the last couple of days.

"Kate…" He tries, but I think at this point she's heard enough excuses.

"Elliot, I don't want to hear it. In the past, you made it obvious as to where you stood regarding sex in general. I always knew as long as some girl was willing to put out you will indulge. I have never stood in your way, I find your attitude when it comes to sex appalling, but it's your life. I simply didn't want a relationship if it continued so clearly you learned. You learned to finally shut up about the women you were fucking. You paid attention to me, so much so I asked you if you wanted to be exclusive and you jumped at the chance. Unfortunately, you couldn't or wouldn't keep it in your pants till I was ready. I can usually see through this kind of bull, but you… you somehow pulled the wool over my eyes." I'm waiting for Elliot to say something, anything to make all this not sound as bad as it is.

"We are done, we are nothing, you almost made a fool out of me. Fool me once and all that… do not ever tell me how much you want me, never ask me to give you a chance. We are done, right now I would not even call us friends. You clearly have very little respect for women, and I mean why wouldn't you. Women have done nothing but opened their legs wide for you without much effort on your part. You clearly have no respect for yourself or your family name to fuck a girl out in public. I have a great deal of self-respect and expect to be treated like it. You have clearly shown me you can't so we are done." She leaves the room, and I sit there staring at Elliot in disbelief.

"How could you be so stupid?" Christian staring at him with the look I'm sure I'm wearing. Seconds later Kate comes out with her travel bag.

"I'm going to visit my parents for the weekend… I should be back Sunday night."

"I'll walk you out," I say grabbing her bag.

She is holding herself together, but I know she is hurt. "I'm sorry Kate… I know the thought of you two finally making a go of things had made you happy." I placate.

"It was a good thing I found out. I always feared sex was an issue for him that was why I waited. Now, I know for certain, better now than when I was fully invested." I throw her bag in the trunk of the car.

"Call me, I need to know you made it in one piece," I mumble giving her a hug.

**CHRISTIAN**

There is nothing I can say that will have him kicking himself as much as he already is. Ana walks back into the apartment to find Elliot with his head in his hands. "I guess I will prepare the guest room for you then," Ana says surprising Elliot. He expected her to kick him out.

"Yeah, thanks." He mumbles looking devastated. He's my brother, and I should feel sorry for him, but I can't… he is in a hell of his own making.

"I should have left the club when she called. I should have answered the phone and run home. She is done with me, every other time I always knew in the back of my mine she would forgive me and give me a chance. This time I don't see it, she is done with me, and who can blame her. My thinking has always been, if she puts out I will stop… when it should have been if I stop, she would trust me enough to give herself to me. In hindsight, everything is much clearer." He picks up his bag and disappears down the hall.

"I really thought this was it… they had finally made it. He really put his foot in it this time." Ana says as she goes around getting ready for bed. She had prepared one hell of a meal hoping Elliot's presence and a herb and truffle covered steak with mash potatoes, and roasted vegetables would get Kate out of her funk. Turns out, Elliot was the reason for her funky mood. Elliot of all people just moved his food about on the plate. I hated watching it go to waste, but under the circumstances, I can see why the man had no appetite. "Christian…"

"Huh… sorry, my mind was elsewhere. Are you going to tell Kate about the girl in your class… you know… the one that…" I ask.

"No, there was no reason to tell her before, and there is no reason to tell her now. What difference will it make now?" Two weekends ago I was out with Ana when a girl approached us drunk. She confessed she was the student that reported the professor to the faculty. Apparently, she slept with Elliot and expected more and when she learned about the professor and Elliot she saw the perfect opportunity for payback. Get rid of the professor and make Elliot pay by making Ana's life difficult. Ana and I came to the agreement that the issue with the professor was old news and in the past, there was no point dredging it back up.

"Did you know he was still fucking around?"

"No, but I suspected, I didn't know they had decided to make a go of an actual relationship. Had I known I would have spoken to him, I simply thought it was the same old friendship. Had I known believe me I would have threatened to tell Kate." I mumble getting under the covers.

"That is why he didn't tell you. I guess you are back to coming down on your own." Ana says with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess.

**APRIL 22****ND**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

"Where is Teddy?" Ana asks as I walk back into the bedroom.

"Changed, fed and burped and he went back to sleep," I say getting back under the covers.

"I got up and washed my face, brushed my teeth in a bid to wake myself up and it wasn't needed." She moans and I can't help my chuckle.

"We can always find other ways to occupy the time." I purr as I run my fingers up her thigh.

"I am up... might as well." Like the saying goes ask, and you shall receive. I almost didn't because I expected her to turn me down and go back to sleep.

I lean on my elbow and stare at her. "Mrs. Grey," I say reverently.

"That is my mother in law." She says with a giggle. "I've always wanted to say that. I hear Grace say it all the time… it was this weekend that I realized…" She has got that light in her eyes, the one that will melt the heart of a homicidal maniac. They are so expressive; you know how she is feeling just by the tint of the blue. "Christian, Christian…"

"I'm sorry what was that?" I say a little startled.

"You didn't hear a word I just said."

I was mesmerized by your eyes." I mumble leaning in close to plant a kiss on her neck working my way down to her breast.

"Mesmerized by my eyes… that is the best you can do." She clearly doesn't believe me.

"Honestly, I was just so taken in by them... I was…"

"Oh, shut up." She grumbles pulling my pajama pants down with her feet. I lean in taking her mouth in a soft kiss as my fingers work its way down to her pussy. I run my finger lightly over her clit, but it is enough to earn me a moan. I apply pressure to her clit, pinching and rolling it between my fingers. With my arm under her neck her head is held in place as my tongue plunders her mouth. "Chris… oh… ohh… I'm cuming, fuck I'm cuming." She moans. Upon hearing this, I move my head between her legs and let her ride my face.

"Ohhh." Ana moans as my dick parts her pussy lips sinking into her. I don't pull out... instead, I start to grind hard in every direction. "Oh, yesss." She hisses when my pelvis makes contact with her clit. I settle on top of her and continue to grind.

"Remember the night we spent on the catamaran during our honeymoon." She clenches around me, and I know she is close. I stop my grind giving her time to come down.

I roll us onto my back, and she knows precisely what I want her to do. "Put just the head inside you and keep still," I instruct.

"I know." She groans sitting up. I hold her slim waist to help her keep her balance. She tentatively lowers herself onto me. I have a magnificent view of her pussy lips parting to take in just the head of my dick.

She starts to move her body up and down just taking in the head of my cock. I feel myself growing from just the sensation on the head.  
Ana's groans grow louder and faster when she adjusts the pace of her movements to suit her. I hold onto her tighter, as I know this position can be tiring after a while. She starts panting at the exertion of carefully keeping just the head of my cock in her, her face is getting flush with excitement at the feel of me just inside her entrance. I watch her bouncing above me her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. It doesn't take long before she starts to show signs of her impending orgasm.

Without warning, I bring her down hard on my dick, pull her body on top of mine and start thrusting hard into her.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm cuming, oh yes, oh fuck, oh Christian." She cries out shaking on top of me.

I can feel the effects of her orgasm as she clenches and releases my dick. I give her a minute to regain her senses. I sit my face inches away from hers. "You want to watch me cum." I moan as she starts to grind on me.

* * *

_On Friday you couldn't miss the appearance of Christian Grey and his wife Anastasia, at the charity gala for the homeless at the Four Seasons Resort. Mrs. Grey dazzled in a red Oscar de la Renta dress, the dress showed off her enviable figure just months after having the couple's first child. _

_They were then spotted at the Mile High Club on Saturday. The two spent a great deal of time on the dance floor, according to fellow clubbers the two were in their own world. They then on Sunday had an intimate dinner at the Goldfinch Tavern where the subject of conversation revolved around Mrs. Grey's desire to watch her husband fall apart under her. According to our sources, the two spent most of the dinner talking about sex with Mr. Grey promising to ravish his wife the minute they got back to the suite. Safe to say the two opted to forgo dessert and practically run back to their room. _

_Evan Doorman, Seattle Noz_

So this is what passes for news these days... unbelievable. "We have a problem," Roz says barging into my office.

"Well, it was a good thing I didn't have my pants down." I quip.

"Blandino is trying to get the Department of Transportation to revoke the permit they gave us for work to begin. Christian, work starts a week from today, we have spent hundreds of thousands of dollars already on…"

"I will deal with it, the department will not be revoking our permit. Is he back in DC?" I ask with a frustrated sigh. The idea of having to fly to DC and confront this man is nauseating.

"No, actually he's at the Mile High having lunch with John Sinclair." That news puts a smile on my face.

"Call everyone that lines his pockets and have them redraw support for his campaign and reelection. His days as a senator are done… anyone that hesitates tell them I will owe them a favor." Roz smiles and leaves with a nod. By the end of the day, Blandino will be here pleading with me.

I still decide a trip to the Mile High is needed, I can't believe he will do this for a job his daughter doesn't even want. Without invitation, I take a seat next to John facing the senator. "Christian Grey, as I live and breathe," John says with a beaming smile.

"Hello John, how are you? Why do I find out you are in town from Roz? Last I checked I was your friend, teammate and the guy who lived across the hall from you." John and I were classmates and on the rowing team at Harvard. At Harvard, he was the only one I remotely considered a friend. Now, he is the man that takes care of things at Pierce and Pierce for me. The company Blandino is trying to lobby for funds. He has put in months of hard work, and this is pretty a much a meeting to shake hands, and I am about to topple it.

"I know, but the plan was to come by the office this afternoon and surprise you." He says with a chuckle. "Do you know Senator Blandino?" He asks giving me the perfect opportunity to get to why I was here in the first place.

"Yes, and the very reason for my being here," I say turning my attention to the senator. "Your daughter has no desire to work for me." No point in beating around the bush.

"She doesn't know what is good for her, I do, and she will come back if you offer her a job." He says with a smug smile I can't wait to wipe off.

"Did she tell you why she left in the first place?" I know she didn't. Who would want their parent to know they only took a job so they can catch the eye of a married man.

"Like I said she doesn't know what she wants."

"Oh, it has nothing to do with her not fitting in the corporate world. I'm not surprised she didn't tell you why she run out of my office… after all, if were in her position, I would be just as embarrassed. I mean, add to the fact that she was tested in just about every department and failed miserably…" John stands up buttoning his jacket before I'm even done.

"John, this is nothing…" Blandino starts.

"That is not the reason I'm leaving. Mr. Grey is the majority shareholder of Pierce and Pierce. I'm sure you are a bright enough man to figure out where your attempt at interrupting his business will lead. Good day, Senator." John knocks back his drink. "Grey, I will see you later." With that, he strides out of the restaurant.

"Make anymore attempts to get in my way and everyone will learn about your attempts to derail a project that will bring in thousands of jobs. Do we have an understanding?" He's got the look that tells me mentally he's kicking my ass. Unfortunately for him, that is all he can do. "You should also know every company associated with GEH will now be supporting anyone else but you." His face pales and his jaw drops.

Before he can muster up a response, I am out of my seat and across the restaurant. I find Taylor standing by the elevators on his phone, and he does not look happy. The clenched jaw and fist are an indication that this is bad, very bad.

Happy New Year


	102. Chapter 102

**APRIL 22****ND**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

I damn near tear the hinges of the door walking into Ray's Den. Ana is sitting in one of the armchairs tapping her foot nervously. "Excellent… you are here we can start." Ray says before I can say anything I hear her voice.

_Carla: "You lying fucking sack of shit. You do not have a fucking cent to your name."_

"_Morton: Where did you get that?"_ I hear some rustling, so it's obvious he is looking at the papers Ray sent Carla.

"_Carla: "Never mind where I got them. You promised me money, and I want it, or else I am going to make your life very difficult."_

_Morton: "You will get your money you just have to be patient." He sounds so sure of himself._

_Carla: "And exactly how are you going to do that. I can't believe I trusted you... my idiocy clearly knows no bounds."_

_Morton: "You heard money, and you saw and thought of nothing else. Why the fuck are you so surprised? Yeah, I lied to get you to say what was necessary to get me out. I don't have to pay you shit, and as for making my life difficult… think again. Make any moves to get the cops on my case, and I will tell them you were well aware of my love for young girls… so much so you damn near sold me your daughter."_

_Carla: "I did no such thing."_ I don't hear her saying she had no knowledge he was a pedophile. Ana looks at me in disbelief.

_Morton: _"_Yeah you did, you knew exactly who I was and yet when I asked you to bring Ana along you made no protest. You were prepared to leave your daughter at my mercy for money. It's always about money with you, even when it has blinded you and left you in this hellhole, you are still after it like a bitch in heat. At least I own up to what I am… you will get your money. In fact, you will get far more than I promised if you wait."_

_Carla: "And I'm supposed to just take your word for it." _She sneers.

_Morton: "No."_

_Carla: "Then what?"_

_Morton: "Your daughter and son in law."_ I sit up.

_Carla: "What about them?"_

_Morton: "They will pay, they will pay a hell of a lot for that precious baby of theirs." _There is silence for what feels like an eternity, but in reality, it's a few seconds. Then Carla starts laughing hysterically.

_Carla: "The lack of prepubescent pussy has finally got to you. How in God's name do you suppose you will get to that child more or less take… hell, you don't even know the sex of the child."_

_Morton: "Oh ye of little faith." _It's now Morton's turn to laugh._ "I will give you a little info. The child's initials… T.R. Grey." _I grip the edge of Ray's table till the skin on my knuckles turns translucent. _"The fact that no one knows what the child looks like plays in our favor."_

_Carla: "You can walk down the street with him, and no one will bat an eyelid. Hell, babies look the same to most people" Carla sounds awed. "How do you know whatever it is you know?"_

_Morton: Because I have a friend working right under Grey's nose."_

_Carla: "You have someone inside GEH." _Carla sounds as shocked as I feel.

_Morton: Grey has pissed off a lot of people, destroyed a lot of lives and a few like-minded individuals have come together to make him pay. Pay he will."_

Ray stops the recording at this point. I am barely holding onto my rage as it is. "There is someone in Grey House working with this stain on the human race?"

"To think I had the bugs planted just to listen to him try to explain to Carla that there really is no money… talk about a fortuitous happenstance." Ray says, and I walk over to him and find myself hugging the man.

"Dad, you have just given us one hell of an advantage," Ana says taking the words right out of my mouth. "Before you formulate any plans." Ana starts. "I was going to have this conversation with you tonight, but now is perfect. I intend to work from home for at least the next year. I will take meetings and go in once a week, and even then I'm leaving Teddy at home. I spoke to Gail, and she was more than happy to watch him." She gives me a sad look. "I have watched you struggle to leave the house in the morning. You get up early to feed him and have a little time with him before you go in. If you are struggling, what chance do I stand?" I can see where she is coming from. I have nothing but negative memories from my first four years, no one to tell what I was like as a baby. What my first word was when I took my first step… nothing. I don't want to miss a moment of Teddy's progress.

"In light of this new information as much as I was looking forward to spending time with him when you started work. I think it's safe to say you staying home is the best course of action for now." I look around to my security team and hope they get ahead of this like they always do.

"Morton asked Carla to wait a few months. He was waiting for Ana to start work, knowing she will likely leave him in the GEH nursery." Taylor says.

"Do you think it's someone working in the nursery?" Ana asks.

"I don't know." He says. "I want twenty-four-hour surveillance on Morton. I want to know whom he talks to at all times, find a way to get into his phone if he has one. I want to know where he goes… if someone passes him something covertly I want to know who it was and what the contents are. We've had surveillance on him since he left prison, we are going to go through every second of it. If he ever said thank you to someone he bought something off. I want a background check on that someone." Taylor rattles off, and a small part of me relaxes.

"I guess at some point you will want me to take Teddy in," Ana says, and I shoot her a look though she avoids my eyes.

"They will only make a move if they think you are bringing Teddy in. I want the staff at the nursery monitored and cleared before we make any moves to find out who these like minded people are."

"Whoever Morton has at GEH we will not find them by checking the staff again… even if we could, it will take forever. We need an idea, something to get us started and that can only happen from looking at Morton. These like-minded people will have to communicate. That I believe will only happen when Mrs. Grey takes Teddy to GEH." I hate to admit it, but he has a point.

"So I take Teddy in when you have everything in place?" Ana asks.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey." The fact that he is calling her Mrs. Grey tells you all you need to know.

"Barney, this weekend you outfit the nursery with more security…"

"Won't that tip them off?" I say.

"No, not with the tech we will be installing. We already monitor the nursery, but this will allow us to also monitor who goes in and out. If someone without kids constantly visits that is a red flag. We will also add sound… if someone keeps asking questions about when Teddy, and if Ana has left him there yet we will know." Barney answers.

"Well, there is nothing more we can do here. If you need anything you know how to reach us. Gentlemen, you have never once let us down. No threat has ever really reached us unless it's in the plan. I look at it as your track record, a perfect track record…"

"And it will continue," Taylor growls.

"God, Andre will kill me if something happened to the little guy," Barney confesses.

"Same with Gail," Taylor adds.

"Hannah will have my head," Sawyer adds. This earns a giggle from Ana and I can't help but smile as well. Yes, we are tough men, but our women have us by the balls.

* * *

"_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
(Gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
(You've got to give)  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is…"_

"What are you doing?" Ana asks barely holding it together.

"Teddy likes it," I say with a shrug.

"Uh huh… we are using the poor boy as an excuse now." She teases. I know she heard Teddy's laughter while I sang the song. A song I never once imagined I'd be singing.

"Hey, buddy." She coos kissing his cheeks, and he gurgles happily in response. We've held him refusing to put him down since we left Ray's.

"No one is taking you," I say softly. "I will wipe out half the human population before I let anyone get their hands on you… more or less a fucking pedophile."

"Language," Ana growls. "You are okay with me wiping out half the human population, but have a problem with one swear word," I ask with a smirk.

"Yes I do, I do not want my son's first word to be the F word or any other swear word for that matter." She growls and it's just so fucking sexy. "Don't look at me like that." She mumbles turning her attention to the oven.

"How am I looking at you?" I ask innocently.

"It's the look you get followed by you wanting to take my clothes off." She's got me there.

Ana sent Gail away and made us mac and cheese… comfort food. Teddy is happily eating his foot on my lap; he's lost interest in my finger. "That reminds me are we using a new hand wash or something?" Ana looks at me as though I'm losing it.

"No, same old hand wash." She says her attention still on me.

"Teddy has lost interest in my finger." She shakes her head and goes back to eating her mac and cheese.

"Yep, he has lost his mind." She murmurs to herself.

**APRIL 25****TH**** 2010**

**CHRISTIAN**

"Sir, your brother, is here," Andrea informs me.

"Send him in." I haven't seen Elliot since the weekend Kate washed her hands of him. Last weekend I had a charity dinner I couldn't cancel as I was being given some award. Ana came down for the event, so there was no trip to Portland, which surprisingly Elliot was desperate to take. I thought I was back to making the trips on my own, but evidently, I was wrong.

"Hey, bro." Goddamn, he looks a mess. Hair all over the place… doesn't appear to have shaved in days. He's got bags underneath his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Is something wrong… you don't look." I say worried by his appearance.

"Yeah, I fucked up, and now the only girl I want will no longer look at me."

"Are you telling me your appearance is because of Kate?" He looks at me as though I just grew an extra head.

"Christian, she is done with me. I can't even think… what could I possibly do to have her give me a chance." How many chances does he want? "I think it's safe to say I have run out of luck when it comes to Kate." He laments.

"Do you know what you are going to say if she's there this weekend?" I ask feeling sorry for him all of a sudden. My god he has messed this up. They may not have had sex, but they had an agreement regarding their relationship, and he steamrolled right over it.

"What do you mean by if she is there?"

"Ana said she has a paper to write if she finishes it today she plans to go and see her brother, Ethan at Penn State." He looks like I just said the world is about to end.

"She is avoiding me."

"Why do you care?" He glares at me. "I mean… this September it will be three years since you met Kate. In that time you have done nothing but show your interest and then promptly talk about the threesome you had with some twins. It has been your pattern, so why all of a sudden does it now bother you so much that you look like this." I ask because I truly do not understand the sudden demoralized behavior over Kate.

"This was my last chance." Unfuckingbelievable.

"You knew that, and yet you still made a mess of it. Worse, this time you made it so much worse by lying. For months you were lying to her… you lead her to believe you had changed and was ready for a serious relationship." That little bit of sorry I was feeling for him is quickly evaporating.

"I didn't come here for a lecture." He barks ready to storm out of my office.

"Do you think you are going to hear less from Kate? If you can't answer me how the hell are you going to answer Kate." I bite back. "You've have had this blasé attitude when it comes to Kate for damn near three years. You knew you were on your last legs and instead of doing the right thing you simply pretended."

"Hey, at least I had an attitude about Kate. What have you done about Ana?" He says then immediately looks like he regrets it.

"Hey, at least I haven't burnt a single bridge with her. I'm sure when Kate asks you, you can't make it about me and my lack of… whatever towards Ana so I suggest you think up a better answer. I'm leaving my usual time tomorrow if you don't have a way to salvage this I suggest you don't turn up." I sit back down and turn my attention to the contract I was reading before he showed up.

* * *

"I didn't think you were coming," I say when I find Elliot shuffling about on my roof.

"I didn't want to take the chance of you leaving me behind so I thought it best to come wait here." He says looking sheepish.

"Right," I mumble.

He is surprisingly silent the entire trip to Portland and worse the closer we get to Portland the more fidgety he gets. "Will you sit still," I growl although I'm smiling from ear to ear.

"I feel like I'm being led to the gallows… I can't keep still." He says tapping his fingers incessantly on his thigh. "Has Ana said anything about how Kate is? Is she even there?" I don't answer him, as I doubt he actually wants one.

Kate is there alright, and she is hurt and pissed. There is nothing he can say that will save him.

**KATE**

I don't know why it hurts so much. I knew the kind of man he was, and yet I wanted him. I don't know if I'm hurt and angry because I want him or if it was the lies and betrayal. I had almost given up on him, and he saw it and made an effort to win back my affection.

The weekend after my birthday, he didn't just turn up on the weekends anymore. I was surprised when he called during the week just to see how I was. We talked, we laughed, and he made it clear he was the man I wanted. For weeks he paid me the kind of attention I never expected from him and I fell for it. No use crying over split milk.

I was going to visit Ethan this weekend, but I realized I was running from him. I'm the one wronged here so why do I have to run out of my own apartment because he is here. This is my home I shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable because he's here. "What would you like for dinner?" Ana asks collapsing on the couch next to me.

"Whatever you cook is fine with me," I say with a chuckle. I can't cook for shit, so I'm not about to call the shots when it comes to her cooking. I do know she asked because she wants to provide some comfort while Elliot is here.

"Why do I still want him?" I ask surprising Ana and myself.

"Can't help who you love." She says with a shrug. "I wish I could tell you this was just a blip in the scheme of things, but…" Before she can finish her sentence, we hear the key in the door.

He looks a mess, and I am surprised… Ana mentioned it, but I am still shocked to see his rather disheveled appearance and a clear lack of sleep showing on him.

"Ladies." Christian greets with a sly smile and moves to sit between us on the couch. For some reason, both Ana and I burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" He asks though he can't help it himself. He knows what he did; he just took a seat waiting for the show that is Elliot's apology to begin.

"Hello, Elliot." Ana greets with a smile. He looks so uncomfortable it is a sight I will admit makes me feel great for a fleeting moment

"Kate, I don't know what to say… I have no excuse for my behavior, and I promise you if given a chance I will prove myself to you." He gets on his knees in front of me.

"Prove yourself… how exactly do you plan to do that? You know what… I find I don't actually care. Fill free to fuck the entire female population because let's be honest, all you care about is sex. All you've done is said a variation of the same shit you've been spewing since I've known you. Talk is cheap, and you are the epitome of that adage." With that, I stand and make my way to my room leaving him on his knees.


	103. Chapter 103

**MAY 3****RD**** 2013**

**CHRISTIAN**

Both Elliot and Kate had been pleasantly surprised to find that we had despite having Teddy planned a bachelor and bachelorette party for them. Even more so when they found out it was in New York. Due to the large number of people going I hired a private jet that seated thirty-five for them.

Ana, mom, Abigail, grandma and myself traveled on the GEH's private jet as we had Teddy to contend with. I didn't want Elliot and Kate's weekend to begin with a quiet trip on the plane because our son was napping. Teddy was an easygoing baby as long as he had his nap, very much like his mother when it came to their sleep. It ranked high on the list of life's requirements, with that in mind I wasn't looking forward to waking Ana up even though we were about to land.

Knowing she could sleep through anything I put her seat upright and fastened her seatbelt. "I can't believe you two managed to plan all this. I doubt those two expected much, more or less this trip." Mom mumbles.

"Well, we had a few free weekends on our hands." I quip.

"Really, because it's been a while since we babysat." Of course, mom would throw in some comment about that. She seems to forget other people in the family would also like to babysit. Last weekend grandpa and grandma spent the weekend at ours so they could spend more time with Teddy.

To make life easier for the security in light of the pedophile and the mole. I have booked everyone rooms at the Waldorf Astoria even with my money I can tell you it wasn't cheap. Our party covers two floors including security. "So bro what is the plan this evening." I chuckle at his enthusiasm. Elliot is currently rooting for the Knicks against the Celtics in the NBA playoffs. The Knicks won the first three games, but the Celtics have bounced back, and it's currently 3-2 to the Knicks. Tonight it's game six, and I have got him and Kate tickets, as they are the only two that seem to have a vested interest in tonight's game… oh, I'm forgetting Sawyer. Kate having spent her formative years in New York is a genuine Knicks fan, not just a fan to spite the Celtics.

"It's game six tonight if I recall rightly. Both he and Kate start acting like a pair of adolescents at the news. If Teddy weren't in the elevator with them, they'd be screaming their heads off. "Sawyer, you can go with them," Ana adds nonchalantly though she looks away with a smile. Sawyer being from Boston is obviously supporting the opposition. "Boo." Kate snickers from behind Elliot.

"The last time we stayed here, you and I were the best of friends… look at us now." I can't help my smile.

"With a baby and all," Ana adds with a smile of her own. My phone vibrating in my pocket soon distracts me. I can't help my smile when I see just the message I'm waiting for. "Is that what I think it is?" Ana asks her smile just as wide as mine.

"Oh yeah," I say rubbing my palms together.

"Remind the guys to record every minute of it, I want to see every single minute," Ana says gleefully.

* * *

"Don't look so gloomy, you will be laughing your ass off in an hour or so," I tell Sawyer who has looked sullen since the Celtics lost the playoffs yesterday. Elliot has done nothing but give him grieve for the better part of the day.

"Mr. Grey, welcome." Adam greets with a firm handshake.

"Thank you, Adam," I say leaning in. "Is everything ready?" I whisper.

"Yes, sir… the stage is set. On the stroke of midnight, the show will begin." He can't help his smile either.

"Bro… yesterday was more than enough considering you have a newborn I didn't expect much." He claps me on the back.

"Believe me Elliot, the night is just beginning." He eyes me suspiciously.

"Please tell me my thinking is in line with yours." He looks like a child in a candy shop.

"Elliot, how could I possibly know what you are thinking?" I mock.

"Chris, don't tease me, did you get strippers?"

"You got me… you got me I was trying to surprise you." He is beaming from ear to ear. Oh, this is too easy.

Just before midnight, I give Adam a nod. "You might want to get your camera ready," I tell Sawyer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… we have tonight a man about to tie the knot. A man no one expected to get tied down, but he is about to do it. Elliot Grey, where are you?" He DJ calls just as the lights in the club come on. Elliot excitedly swaggers to the center of the dance floor and takes the offered seat. Two blondes in barely there outfits walk towards him in a synchronized routine and cuff him to the chair.

He is not running from this. Unlike him and Kate, Ana and I didn't make the mistake of texting each other or looking sheepish. The best way to pull something off is to behave as though there is something to pull off just not what the intended target expects. Enrique Iglesias's I Like It comes on and much to Elliot's consternation the girls disappear. A guy from the crowd starts dancing towards Elliot provocatively, before he can get his head round it another joins in, then another and another and another. They start dancing around him hands all over him, as much as he pulls on the cuffs he is not getting out of that chair. His buddies from work, the security team and especially Sawyer are all howling with laughter at Elliot's futile attempts to escape.

When the guys start stripping, he finally turns to look at me and his glare is murderous. He wanted strippers, and I gave him just that… they just happen to be a Gay dance troupe from London specially flown in for him. He is never going to live this down, and he knows it, the guys from work will be ribbing him about this for weeks if not months. I completely fall apart when one of the dancers takes Elliot's head and start rubbing his face in his crotch. Sawyer is on the floor holding his sides when Elliot tries to get up with the chair only for it to slam back down. That chair is made of bronze and weighs more than you'd expect, as I said he's not going anywhere.

"I can't believe you did this is to me." He says as we walk back to the hotel.

"Oh, you mean like when you tried to get me strippers even though I didn't want it. Payback is a bitch." I say with a smug smile.

"The worse part is, I know this was Ana's plan more than it was yours." And he would be right. "Fuck, what did you do to Kate?" He asks and finds himself smiling.

"Do you remember that episode from Friends…" I don't finish when he cracks up laughing.

"Oh my god… wait… wait, the one where Danny DeVito played the stripper?" He asks howling with laughter.

"Yeah, this is much worse, it was an old lady stripper Ana found from a YouTube vid…"

"GREY." Kate barks the minute the elevator doors open. "How could you do this to me?" She marches towards me, and I find myself backing away and shamefully hiding behind Taylor who can't stop laughing.

"Yours was all on Ana," I say throwing my beloved wife under the bus.

"I know, but since she run, you will bear the brunt of my anger." She growls trying to get around Taylor. "What did they do to you?" she turns her attention to Elliot long enough for me to escape back into the elevator.

I practically run into my room and find Ana sitting in the living room waiting for me. "We are good, just too fucking good," I say with a laugh.

"I know… they never saw it coming, not an inkling." She pours a drink from the minibar into a glass and hands it to me.

"Where is Teddy?"

"He is with your parents. I thought we'd indulge tonight for tomorrow we might die at the hands of Katherine Agnes Kavanagh." She says giggling.

"You laugh, but it's a real possibility considering what I just encountered," I tell her.

"I will order us a bottle of champagne and some desserts to celebrate," Ana says with a laugh.

"You do that, and I will run the bath, and we can do the whole evil genius drinking champagne in the bath bit," I say earning a giggle from Ana, as I strut to the bathroom.

* * *

"Want more." I hold up the bottle of champagne as we lounge in the bathtub.

"Yes, please, I've got more than enough pumped milk for Teddy." She sighs leaning further into me as I top up her champagne. She knocks it back and turns around straddling my thighs. Without any preamble, she takes my dick in hand and slowly lowers herself onto me. "Fuck... yes." I hiss. She buries her face in my neck bouncing hard on my dick sending water everywhere.

"Christian." Her voice is muffled, her warm breath tickling my sensitive skin. I grip her ass cheeks helping her along when her movements become erratic. Her walls tighten around my erection. "That's it, baby… cum for me." I groan, and within seconds she is mewling and shaking with pleasure.

"You want to move this to that incredibly comfortable bed." I tease as she gets her breathing under control.

"God yes, I want to suck your cock." She moans wincing as she gets off my dick. I have yet to cum and I'm harder than a telephone pole.

I have every intention of savoring the moment, worshipping her body, but both she and my dick have other ideas. My dick damn near shoots off when she positions her feet round her ears opening herself up to me in the most glorious way. I get on my knees and feast on her pussy, nibbling, sucking and anything else I can think off. I run my tongue over her perineum, and she damn near bolts off the bed. She is soaking wet, and my dick is begging to get in on the action, so I kindly oblige because that's the kind of guy I am.

She needs to be fucked… her words not mine so I pound her into the bed. My dick plows through her folds at a dizzying pace. The more I work it in and out of her, the louder she gets demanding I fuck her harder and faster. She is quickly on her way to her third orgasm and thank fuck for that because I am ready to blow.

"I'm… cuming… oh yesss… I'm cuming." She shouts drowning my dick in her juices. I'm not far behind with my own roar. I kiss her softly before falling exhausted on the bed.

* * *

To my utter surprise and sheer delight I find a disc under the door, and I know what it is. "Ana…"

"Hmm-mm. She moans from her position in the bed. Her face lights up when she sees what I'm waving in my hand.

"Oh, this trip just gets better and better." Could agree more.

**MAY 31****TH**** 2010**

**CHRISTIAN**

"Okay, mom I need to breathe." Mia teases as mom refuses to let her go. "It's only a year… I'll be home before you know it." She adds in an attempt to placate her.

"Young lady, the fact that we are thousands of miles away does not mean you can misbehave," Ray warns earning a giggle from Ana. Hell, even she didn't get the lecture Mia has endured from Ray in the last few days.

Despite saying goodbye to my baby sister, it's a surprisingly lighthearted affair. She and a disheveled looking Elliot are having a heated debate in near whisper. Hopefully, she can talk some sense into him. He hasn't been the same since Kate walked away from his apology without any indication as to if he will be forgiven sometime this century.

"Okay, I will call the minute I land," Mia says with a heavy sigh before she climbs the steps of the GEH jet. Mom kept somewhat of a brave in Mia's presence, but now that her baby girl is gone her emotions has been unleashed.

"Gracie, come here. She will be back before you know it. She has a good head on her shoulders." Dad says as he walks mom to the door.

Before Elliot can disappear, Ray pulls him aside. "You will show up for dinner tonight like the rest of us… cheer up your mom a little."

"I'm not exactly in a position to cheer anyone up," Elliot argues.

"Well fake it… apparently, you are good at it." Ray barks.

"Ouch." Ana whispers.

"He spends months pretending he was celibate to get Kate where he wanted so yeah he can fake cheerful for one night," I add.

"You told him." He says accusingly.

"No, Kate told him when he came to visit, as she couldn't stop crying he wanted to know why." Ana states. With his head down, slumped shoulders he matches to his truck.

* * *

"What is wrong with your brother?" Mom asks looking rather concerned.

"Kate has given up on him, and worse read him the riot act," I mumble.

"I thought they were making a go of things," Dad says putting his fork down. "He messed it up didn't he." It's more of a statement than a question, but I nod in response all the same.

"What exactly did he do?" Mom asks.

I'm surprised by mom's response after Ana and I tell them about the drama that is Elliot and Kate.

"Finally." She mumbles. "This was just what he needed to hear. He was never going to change unless something like this happened, and it has." I can see her point. "I guess we shouldn't be all that surprised if he doesn't show at the gala tomorrow," Mom says sounding rather nonchalance. Evidently, Elliot finally seeing the error of his man whoring ways is far more important.

After dinner, Ana insists we visit Elliot, though I don't see the point I agree to go with her. "Erm… Christian, aren't you going in the wrong direction?"

"Ana, when was the last time you visited Elliot's condo?"

"When you two lived together." She mumbles.

"He's moved since then. He got a bigger place overlooking his namesake." I say with a yawn.

I park behind his truck, and Ana jumps out before I can get her door. "Oh, this is nice." She says looking around with appreciation.

"Yeah, much nicer than his old cramped two-bed apartment." I concur.

We spend an age calling Elliot on the intercom, but he doesn't answer. I know the fucker is in.

"Elliot, we know you are in open the fucking door." Ana barks into the intercom just as the door opens. "Thank you." She says so sweetly to the man eyeing her up like a piece of meat. He sees me glaring at him and quickly averts his gaze. "That's right motherfucker look away," I mumble.

Elliot lives two floors below the penthouse and shares the floor with one other condo. The neighbor he now dislikes, as apparently she was the one that gave Kate too much information. As if Kate catching him humping a girl outside a club didn't cause any damage. I use the emergency key he gave me as I know he is not going to open the door, except the fucker has the chain lock in.

"Elliot, open the damn door," I shout.

"Excuse me," Ana says impatiently shoving me out of the way. She pulls her hair tie off her wrist, hooks it around the chain and does… something behind the door shuts it forcefully and then opens the door, and voila the chain is off.

"What the fuck?" Elliot says from his position on the couch.

"Fuck, you look like shit," I say in shock at his appearance. I saw him just over a week ago, and he didn't look this bad.

"This cannot seriously be about Kate." Ana voices my thought. "Are you going bankrupt… being investigated for bad practices or something? Oh shit… you killed somebody and buried their body under one of your buildings and now the guilt is eating you alive." Ana teases.

"Really, Ana," Elliot growls.

"Well, can you blame me? You've never given two shits about Kate's feelings before, so forgive me if I find it hard to believe that this appearance and behavior is because Kate finally told you the truth."

"I don't need to hear it from you either." He grumbles turning his attention back to the TV.

"Aah yes, festering in the apartment feeling sorry for yourself is a sure fire way to prove to Kate you are changing. Hell, you didn't even have the decency to send a condolence message." That gets his attention.

"What are you talking about?" He stands for the first time.

"You don't need to hear it from me." Ana retorts walking out.

"What is she talking about?" he turns his attention to me.

"She lost her maternal grandfather a few days ago," I tell him following Ana out.

"That cannot be about Kate," Ana says in disbelief. I shrug in response because I'm done wasting another minute on a man who has no desire to help himself.

"Can we talk about something else?" I mumble sounding rather petulant.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" She asks sitting back with a content sigh.

"How is work? I noticed you are engrossed in a manuscript like I have never seen." Her face lights up.

"Oh yes… it's called The Pain of Loss."

"That sounds like a lot of people suffering." I groan.

"No… well, two people, but in the end, it's all good. It's about the pain of loss, revenge and in the end getting over that pain, not because of revenge, but acceptance of the past and moving past it. It's a small book, but we are hoping we can coax more out of the writer."

"Right." I intone. "We should go somewhere after the Coping Together gala," I add pulling into the underground parking garage.

"Where do you have in mind?" Before she can answer my phone rings and I manage to fish it out of my pocket only for the call to end. Seeing as it's a missed call from Elliot I make no move to return his call.

"I don't have any suggestions you usually just say where we are going and since I have more than likely never been there I am happy to follow." She says stepping out of the car with a groan.

* * *

Our planned movie night is interrupted by the announcement of Elliot requesting to come up. Honestly if not for Ana I will tell him to fuck off something he effectively did this afternoon. "I was hoping I could speak to Ana." He says unable to meet my eyes.

"Yeah," Ana says from the media room.

"Can I have Kate's New York address?" Like that is going to happen.


	104. Chapter 104

**JUNE 11****TH**** 2010**

**CHRISTIAN**

Ana's stare doesn't leave the screen when she responds. "No." She answers without pause.

"I've called, texted, left messages and she will not return…" Elliot starts.

"How long have you been doing that for?" Ana asks cutting him off.

"Since you forced your way into my apartment." He says.

"Try for a few weeks and if she still doesn't respond…"

"A few weeks." He says aghast.

"Yes Elliot, a few weeks… So that when I call Kate asking if I can give you her address and she says no I can say something in your favor. I can argue for you… can confidently say he is making an effort. What can I say in your favor now? Do you actually want me to say he hasn't showered in days nor has his face seen a razor blade? You know those muscles on him that you love so much well it's a thing of the past because he has a rather fetching beer belly developing." By the end, Ana is screaming in his face.

"Wallowing in self-pity isn't going to help you win Kate's affection. You should be working on a way to earn back the trust you so callously threw away, not sitting in your own filth eating junk and drinking can after can of beer." She doesn't wait for a response she turns around and heads back to the media room.

"Even if you had her address… are you really going to show up looking like that? This isn't going to earn sympathy if anything you are just going to infuriate her. She is the aggrieved party, the one with the right to wallow in pity, not you. E, get your act together and think of what you will say to Kate come September. In the meantime, do what Ana said, call and leave a message begging for forgiveness every day until you see her in after the summer holidays. Maybe then when you do she might just talk to you, and… do yourself a favor try not to be seen at a club drowning your sorrows in another woman." I reiterate what Ana said without the shouting.

"This time I am actually staying celibate till she gives me another chance… however long it takes." I wish I could believe him, but this is not the time to throw doubt on his assertions.

* * *

"What do you want to do on your birthday?" Ana asks as we make our way to my parents. Last night we left the gala right after the fireworks. Mom was trying to secure a huge donation from some Countess or Duchess whose son would not leave me alone. Ana naturally thought it was hilarious and encouraged the fucker telling him she always suspected I was gay… and just needed that special someone to help accept who I was.

I wasn't exactly keen on attending this year's gala, but with Mia in Paris and Elliot down in the dumps… I couldn't bail on my parents. He was a nice enough man, and if I were gay I would have been happy to date him but I'm not, and the fucker didn't believe me no matter what I said. Made for a very long and uncomfortable evening.

"It's my twenty-seventh there is nothing significant about that number," I mumble.

"That's not what I asked," she mutters petulantly. "Well, I've got plans for you… so unless you have an idea in mind, you will be subjected to mine." I smile to myself when an idea hits me.

"I know what I want to do," I say hiding my smile.

"Excellent, as long as it's doing something to celebrate your birthday I'm all for it."

"We will be chasing the dawn," I say with a smile that could split my face. Yes, I have tried everything to get her to go gliding with me, and she just wouldn't barge. Now, she has pretty much dropped the opportunity in my lap.

"You know what… you are right twenty-seven is not a significant number... no need to go crazy. If you don't want to celebrate we won't." She says all the while glaring at me.

"No, no, I want to celebrate… we are going gliding for my birthday. It's all I want to do for my twenty-seventh." We arrive at my parents before she can think of a way to get out of it.

"Ana, Christian… don't you look lovely." Mom greets hugging us especially me a little too long.

"Hey dad, Ray" I greet collapsing on the couch.

"How are you son?" Ray asks with a smirk.

"I'm good now that Ana has agreed to go gliding for my birthday." Ray looks at her in disbelief.

"Annie, you are going to get up before dawn to go gliding?" Yep, disbelief and a boatload of it.

"It's what he wants to do." Is all she says, and I just know it's not going to happen. The little wench has already thought of a way out.

I love my sleep as much as the next man… I'd say even more so as I spent the first fifteen years of my life waking up crying screaming and shaking with fear. Since Ana, it's no longer an issue, and I cherish every minute of the sweet slumber I am graced with, but fuck… "Son, there are some things in life it's best to just admit defeat, and let it go," Dad says handing me a glass of whiskey.

"Uh huh, she is going if I have to carry her into the glider. I might be on the receiving end of her silent treatment for a while, but in the end, she will be grateful for the experience." I grumble refusing to admit defeat.

The defeat came less than half an hour later. "You are going where?" I barked.

"Well, your parents and dad are going to visit Mia in Paris… and since I've never been I thought I'd join them. You can always join us." She says innocently.

"You are going to Paris in four days, and you decided just like that," I ask incredulously. The shit this girl will do to get out of going gliding. "Yeah, sure why not," I mutter admitting defeat.

**MAY 5****TH**** 2013**

**ANA**

"I know you find me attractive." Jesus, his arrogance knows no bounds.

"Oh yes, your level of arrogance is every woman's wet dream," I mutter sarcastically.

"So it's a no to my offer of spending a mind-blowing afternoon with me." He asks his smile still in place. Nothing I've said has put this man off.

"You would be correct. It's clear no isn't a word you hear a lot of... if at all. Well, there is a first time for everything."

"I couldn't agree more, so how about a first time with me. I didn't miss the ring on your finger. I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment, no one has to know." He whispers the last part. Yep, he has an answer for everything.

"Well, I'm the exception to the rule," I say with a smug smile of my own.

"I believe you meant to say you are the exception that proves the rule. That is one quote that has been misinterpreted for far too long."

"Really," I mutter strangely interested in this conversation. I am asking for trouble, and I know it.

"Yes. Cicero first coined the term in his defense of Lucius Cornelius Balbus. It means…"

I know what it means. When it comes to the English language, I am quick on the uptake. As interesting as all this has been I don't care to know you not for another minute. Hell, you don't even know my name."

"Okay, then what is your name… you do look somewhat familiar." He says his smile beginning to get on my nerves.

"Why do you need to know my name? I enjoy the anonymity New York brings and telling you my name defeats the purpose." I say picking up my book, which he promptly snatches out of my hand. This is what I get for coming out on my own.

"Since you just told me that, it stands to reason I was right in thinking you looked familiar." He counters.

"Thinking I look familiar and knowing are two very different things. I am not telling you my name, so please leave me alone. There are several empty seats, please make use of one." I retort politely although I feel anything but.

"Nah… I love this seat. It's my favorite… if anything you are sitting at my table." He says sitting back with a victorious smile.

"Well then, excuse me." His smug smile disappears.

"I… I didn't mean for you to leave."

"Don't particularly care what you meant I'm still leaving. Thanks for ruining my afternoon." My patience is fast wearing thin. "My book." I put my hand out, and he dejectedly gives it back to me.

I walk into the restaurant to use the bathroom before walking back to the hotel.

Before I can close the door, he barges in, and now I am done being polite. "Mister, you are pushing your luck," I growl.

"Call me Xian B…"

"I don't give a fuck. Now. Get. Out." I grit through my teeth.

"See, all this bravado and anger is to hide the fact that you want me, and are so constricted by what society says is morally right that you won't let yourself go. I bet if I were to put my hands down your lacy little underwear I'd find you soaking wet for me."

"I read a review for a book once… for the life of me, I can't remember the book… some romantic novel, but the review stayed with me. The reviewer talked about the difference between female heroines written by men and those written by women. For some reason, male authors tend to write strong women, women proud of their femininity. They know what they want, and don't all of a sudden become lost puppies lead around by their suddenly wet and quivering vaginas. Somehow female romantic authors have rather clever women who are rendered useless because a good-looking asshole has entered their lives. Men who spew the kind of shit I've just heard. I'm angry because I want you and don't want to admit it? You couldn't be further from the truth. I'm angry because you had the audacity to invade my very private space. A space you had no right to enter. Get out before I resort to violence and don't think I won't because that would be a big mistake on your part."

"I'm sure you are a woman capable of a lot of things, but physically taking me on isn't one." He retorts.

"If I slapped you right now, you would be angry, but you won't retaliate, and that would be your mistake because my slap will turn into a punch, then another and another, by the time you think to counter it will far too late. Do you want to test that theory?" He crosses his arms and pouts.

Ana… come on… this is the part you are meant to give in and let me have my way with you." Christian looks so put out it's comical, but I dare not laugh.

"You had it coming with I'm angry because I want you. You really had me going with the exception to the rule thing, and then you came in here and ruined it."

Well, I had nothing else… that was all I had I wanted to sound like that but then… did you have to get so angry? Hey, and that book was really good… and very romantic." He defends, and I can't help my derisive snort.

Come on Mr. Xian… we can still make it work." I say to placate my pouting husband. " A rather brilliant variation on the name Christian I must say," I add.

"I'm all out of clever wooing technics, just the ones that see women as lost puppies lead by their vaginas." He says holding back his laugh.

"Give me an example," I ask knowing I'm going to regret it.

"Okay… can I ask you a question?" He asks looking mischievous.

"Yeah, sure why not."

"How many times do you think I can make you scream my name this afternoon?" He can barely keep a straight face as he asks the question.

"There is a reason you hear only shit like that in works of romantic fiction because in real life you might end up with a black eye." I scoff.

"I never really had to work for it. Don't take it the wrong way, but I was in love with you, and so were you. I didn't have to convince you to give me a chance. Hell, if that had been the case I will still be trying. I could barely ask you out without stuttering." He admits looking shy all of a sudden.

"What about the…"

"Don't ask about the women before you. They didn't matter… if any of them had turned me down, it wouldn't have made an iota of difference in my life…"

"Hey, you can't be in here." A woman outside the stall shouts.

"I own this restaurant I can be anywhere I want." He shouts shutting her up. "Let's get back to the hotel." He says with a resigned sigh. Without meaning to, I start giggling at his resigned look, which he somehow manages to have along with a pout. "Hey, I'm having an existential crisis here, and you are laughing." He moans his pout still in place.

"So you've never had to talk your way into a woman's underwear… big whoop. If you were single and rapidly aging it would be an issue, but that is not the case. Let it go, and we can get back to our little role..." He pushes me against the wall before I can finish.

"So… are you saying if I put my hands in your pretty little underwear right now you are not wet for me."

"Yes." I moan without meaning to, his hot breath on my neck was responsible for that not his words.

"That little sound that left you says differently." He growls as his fingers lightly brush over my clit and an involuntary shiver runs through me. "Tell me your name." He breathes in my ear.

"No," I say adamantly.

"Okay don't… but I promise you will tell me your name and more by the time I'm through with you." All of a sudden a small part of me and I mean a minuscule part can understand why women become lost puppies lead by their vaginas. There is something about a rude, arrogant bastard that just calls to your pussy, but fuck if I will ever admit it out loud.

**MORTON**

It's rare that I get to enjoy a cup of coffee that doesn't taste like it was brewed out of sawdust. I take another slow sip and savor the taste and aroma. Ana Grey should be going back to work in a few weeks, and then our plans can truly begin. I thought I would have to find a way to get to Ray Steele, but instead, I now find my sights firmly aimed at a much bigger fish. A man sitting in front of me disrupts my quiet morning. He offers me his earphones and I just glare at him.

"Go on take it, you really want to hear this." He says, and I take it from him reluctantly. It takes a few seconds for me to realize I'm listening to my conversation with Carla about kidnapping Grey's kid. I don't need to see myself to know the blood as drained from my face. I don't finish and with trembling hands, I put the earphones on the table. My coffee's threatening to work it's way back up. "Now that I have your attention… I think we should talk, don't you." I nod my mouth drier than the Sahara.

"I have my own vendetta against Grey, your attempt to get money from him suited my needs. It would have created the perfect distraction." All of a sudden I feel saliva beginning to coat my tongue. "Unfortunately, your plan no longer works as Mrs. Grey has decided to stay at home. Play the next audio." He says sitting back with his legs crossed.

"_Okay people, I have news to share."_ I don't know the voice_. "Ana… Mrs. Grey has decided to extend her_ _maternity leave for an undisclosed period…"_ I hear murmurs of unhappiness… she is clearly loved. That doesn't surprise me in the least. I don't finish the audio track I don't need to.

"You are right this changes everything." We have spent months working on this only to find out it was all a waste. Had the guy not turned up we would have been waiting for God knows how long before most likely throwing in the towel.

"Why don't you speak to your like-minded friends and get back to me. If it's money you want I can get you money… naturally in exchange for your help." He offers. "Money means nothing to Christian Grey… his wife and kid, on the other hand... well, that's an entirely different kettle of fish."

"What did he do to you?" I ask because this guy looks like vengeance himself when he talks about Grey.

"That is my business." He says standing up, and the size of him alone unnerves me further more.

"Where did you plant the bug?" I don't want a listening device in my room.

"I didn't bug you, I bugged Carla. Initially, I thought she'd be my way in. Word of advice, keep Carla in the dark from now on. She will sell you out in the end if the Grey's offer her more money and when push comes to shove they will." With that, he walks out of the café without a backward glance.

Unfortunately, with it being a Sunday, I can't contact the guys. The gym is closed, and therefore I do not have access to the phone. We made alternate plans, but quickly scrubbed them all, as it would have involved us unwittingly killing somebody… except isn't that what this guy wants to do.


End file.
